


Flames

by jadegreendragon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighters, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance and Fluff, Violence, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 203,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec Lightwood thought he had everything he ever wanted, his dream job as a firefighter and 3 incredible siblings he adored, life felt perfect. That was until the beautiful glittery Magnus Bane came into his life and Alec realised he didn’t have the thing he wanted the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Happy Birthday, H, this fanfic is for you!
> 
> My dear friend H has been going through a rough time, and I wanted to write something to make her smile. She adores fanfics and Malec but she’s complained recently that everything she reads is just filled with too much angst, she wanted to read a fic where Alec and Magnus get things right from the start. She also likes to joke that Alec would make an incredible firefighter, she has a thing for fireman, it’s the uniform and the whole running into burning buildings thing. Can’t say I blame her on that one :).
> 
> So I don’t know much about US fire departments, so I’ve had to do a little research. If I’ve gotten things wrong, I apologise, and please let me know. We do things differently Downunder. Squad 217 does not exist, I made it up. Though the incident in Chapter 1 with the dog is a true story that I found on a firehouse facebook page, it gave me a giggle, so I just had to include it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a comment. I will try to add a chapter a week but that might not always be possible.
> 
> Cheers

Alec loved his job, every day was a new challenge. When Alec was a kid all his friends wanted to be Astronauts, Pop stars, sports stars but not Alec, all he ever wanted to be was a firefighter! And having been assigned along with his brother to the prestigious FDNY Squad 217 in Brooklyn was a dream come true.

They had both served their probationary year and were now Firefighters 5th class. Alec’s biggest reason for wanting to join Squad 217 was their Captain Luke Garroway. He was a living legend, and Alec hoped that he could learn everything he needed to know to become the best firefighter he could be from him.

Alec and Jace were currently working the night tour, 18.00 to 09.00 for 2 days and then 72 hours off. Alec preferred working nights, not because they were quieter than days but the complete opposite, nights were busy and full of all sorts of calls, from fires to people trapped in cars, no two nights were ever the same.

So far it had been a typical Wednesday evening. They’d responded to two grease fires. Kitchen fires were the worst. When would people learn to respect open flames while cooking? They were currently on their way to a small apartment building with a suspected fire in the basement.

Just before arriving at their destination Captain Garroway filled them in on the details and handed out assignments.

“Listen up, we have a suspected fire in the apartment buildings basement, it's taken out the power to the entire building. The apartment building is 6 floors, but only floors 4 to 6 are occupied at the moment, the bottom floors are being renovated. We have 22 residents to account for, and it is believed that there are people trapped in the buildings lift.”

“Michaels, Rogers and Martinez, take the basement, report immediately what you find and if you require further assistance.”

“Lightwood and Wayland, you’re on rescue, take the lift. I need numbers as soon as you have them. The super seems to think it’s stuck between the 5th and 6th Floor.”

“Ahmed, Pauls and I will clear the floors and get the residents out. Baker and Hammond, you’re with the rig.”

The engine stopped. “Let’s do this,” Luke said. “In Squad we trust.” They all chanted as they filed out.

Alec and Jace made their way up the stairs as fast as they could stopping on the 5th Floor. Using the emergency access, they pried open the lifts outer doors and looked into the shaft. The lift was above them.

“Our best bet is to try from the 6th Floor, get them out via the top hatch,” Jace said shining his flashlight into the shaft.

“Agreed.” Said Alec and they took off up the stairs to the 6th floor.

Once again they used the emergency access to open the lift doors and found that the lift car wasn’t too far away. From this floor, they could hear the people inside the car and noticed their voices were full of panic.

Alec and Jace both dropped down to the top of the lift.

“FDNY,” Alec yelled. “We’re opening the top panel, look out below.” Using keys to unlock the panel, they opened it carefully not wanting it to fall into the car. Using their flashlights, they checked the passengers. 2 Women, 1 Man, 1 teenage boy and a dog.

“Is everyone OK?” Alec asked. “Any injuries?”

Jace called Luke, giving him numbers, they needed to account for everyone in the building.

Everyone in the lift car began to talk all at once. Panic in their voices.

“Listen up!” Alec said as firm and calm as possible. “The lift car is safe, the standard and emergency brakes are engaged. There is no need to panic. We’ll have you all out as quickly as possible. We must go via the roof because the power is out but it’s not that far to the 6th Floor. And we will be with you every step of the way.” Alec has learnt that most people believed what they saw on tv and people in lifts always thought they’d plummet to the ground any moment.

Alec made his way back onto the 6th Floor. Ready to help the passengers on to the landing as Jace helped them out of the lift car. The teenage boy went first, followed by a woman Alec assumed was his mother by how hard she was hugging the boy once they were out of the lift. The second woman was pulled to safety, and the man left in the lift passed the dog up to Jace. Animals were always tricky because they panicked easily. The poor dog looked terrified, he wriggled and whimpered in Jace’s arms, and as he was lifted up, he emptied his bladder and bowels all over Jace.

Alec could hear Jace swear as he passed the dog up and went back to get the remaining passenger, the man out of the lift car. Alec tried hard to control his laughter as he passed the dog to the woman behind him and went to help the man out of the lift shaft and then Jace. The smell was horrible.

“Oh God!” The woman holding the dog exclaimed. “I am so so sorry.’ She was clutching the dog tightly. “We were on our way out for our nightly walk when we got stuck, the poor little guys been holding it in, I guess the fear got the better of him.”

“It’s fine,” Jace said turning on the charm. Alec knew that deep down he was actually fuming, and he knew that he’d have to sit through another ‘Why me?’ conversation.

Jace just seemed to have the worst sort of luck, if someone was going to get covered in goo, or worse, it was always Jace. He was still finding toy squirrels everywhere after he was set upon by two squirrels a few weeks ago that had somehow gotten trapped inside a burning garden shed.

Alec and Jace led the passengers from the lift down the stairs and out the front of the building. Most of their squad was already outside and waiting. The fire in the basement had been contained, and it had not spread to the floors above.

As they made their way back to the Engine, their Captain Luke looked at Jace confused. “Don’t ask,” Jace said peeling off his Jacket and as much dirty gear as possible.

Of course, the moment he was out of earshot, Alec has told the guys the entire story, and Jace could hear the laughter, and he didn’t look at all amused.

It was 2 am when Alec plonked himself down on one of the couches in the staff lounge with his book. A couple of the guys were watching TV. Hammond was asleep on another couch, and Rogers was eating as per usual. Alec couldn’t help the grin that came over him as he saw Jace approach, fresh from his second shower of the night.

“Very funny guys,” he said tossing plastic fake dog poop onto the table near the TV watchers. Everyone burst into laughter. Their job was a dangerous and stressful one, so when something came along that could defuse all that, they would always jump on it, it kept them sane. Jace was just a little tired of always being the butt of the jokes!

Jace sat down next to Alec in a huff and closed his eyes. To everyone at the station they were brothers, it was never questioned, but to an outsider looking in, you would never even consider them to be related.

Jace was tanned and muscular, with golden hair and light blue eyes. He had the face of an angel and always used it to his advantage. Alec was tall, lean yet muscular, his skin ghostly pale, his hair dark as night and his eyes shockingly blue.

They weren’t brothers by blood, but they were brothers in every other way possible. Alec’s parents had been good friends with Jace’s parents. The families would go on vacation together, spend holidays together, so when his parents were killed in a tragic car accident, Alec’s parents didn’t hesitate to take Jace in and raise him as one of their own.

Alec had two more siblings, his sister Isabelle, a couple of years younger than him and a little brother Max. Isabelle was currently working for the FDNY as a rescue medic, and she loved it. She had at first thought of it as a stepping stone to becoming a doctor but found that she loved her job and was starting to believe that it would be a more rewarding career choice. Alec’s little brother Max was only 14 and still in high school.

Alec’s parents hadn’t been too thrilled with Alec’s decision to join the fire brigade. They knew he’d always had a fascination with it from an early age but hoped he’d grow out of it and join them in running the family business. Both of Alec’s parents, Maryse and Robert were financial advisors and ran a very fruitful and lucrative business. Alec couldn’t think of anything worse than taking that path, but it looked like his little brother was interested, so at least 1 out of 4 kids wasn’t too bad.

Being the oldest, Alec has always been held up to a higher standard by his parents than his siblings. It wasn’t fair, but life rarely is. He was supposed to be the perfect son, if they only knew how imperfect he really was, he was sure they’d disown him.

It was a little after 3 am when a call came in. A 10 story apartment building uptown, flames shooting out of first-floor windows. Witnesses recall hearing a series of small explosions.

The squad was dressed and on the road in moments. The first thing Alec noticed when they got into the engine was his Captain on his phone, something very out of character for him and he looked concerned. Luke swore under his breath and then turned to his men.

“Gentlemen this one is personal for me. My daughter works in this building, on the 9th and 10th floor and I know she was working tonight on a deadline. I can’t reach her.”

They arrived at the building in moments and filed out of the Engine quickly. From the front of the building, it was evident that the fire was starting to spread. A very frantic apartment super ran up to them.

“You need to get to the 9th floor. Everyone else is out of the building and accounted for, I called Magnus, and he said they were leaving but we haven’t seen them, the stairwells are too full of smoke we couldn’t go back in.”

“Sir,” Captain Garroway started. “It's best that you didn’t. How many left upstairs?”

“Three, Magnus, Clary and Simon.”

Luke kept his voice calm even though his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. He wanted to run into the building to Clary, but he knew what he was too emotional to be of any use. He turned to his men.

“Lightwood, Take Wayland and Michaels and clear those floors as fast as possible. 3 residents. You have 15 minutes tops. Go!” They were his best and fastest, and he knew that if anyone could get his Clary to safety they could.

“With me,” Alec snapped, pulling on his helmet and mask. They hustled up the stairs, the smoke making visibility hard. As they ascended, they kept vigilant, looking for movement and listening for sounds. Just as they were passing the 8th floor, they found two residents running down. A tiny redhead and a dark haired man ran towards them. Both had their faces covered and they were yelling.

“You need to get Magnus,” the red head yelled to Alec. “He went after Chairman. 10th floor.”

The redhead and the man were both coughing uncontrollably and needed to be evacuated immediately. “Get them out, I’ll go after the other one,” Alec said turning to Jace and Michaels. He pushed past everyone and ran up the stairs.

Magnus was frantically looking for Chairman Meow, the cat had been spooked by the smoke and had run away to hide. Magnus had demanded Clary, and Simon leave as he searched for him. At first, the smoke hadn’t been too bad. Magnus wet a small towel and held it to his face, it seemed to help, but it was becoming very difficult to see, his eyes and throat were burning, he couldn’t stop coughing, and his breath was coming in short little puffs. Every time he filled his lungs they burned, and he felt like throwing up. But all this didn’t stop him, he had to find his baby, he couldn’t leave him.

Remembering all those silly cartoons they were forced to watch in school, Magnus got down low and crawled along the floor, calling out to Chairman. He was starting the get very light headed and tried to keep himself from panicking. He finally spotted Chairman hiding under an armchair, and the cat leapt into his arms when he saw Magnus.

Magnus stood and then realised it was a big mistake, he dropped the towel he had covering his face and struggled for breath. Panic started to fill him when he realised he had no idea which way was out. Magnus took a raspy breath feeling defeated, he fell to his knees and cradled the cat close to his chest. Was this really it? This is how it all ended for him? Not fair! He thought.

Magnus had felt him before he saw him, he felt movement behind him, and then strong arms reaching around him pulling him to his feet. Looking at the man behind him, he blinked not believing his eyes. Was he dead? Because he could see an angel. The Angel loomed over him.

“Can you stand? Can you walk?” the angel asked his voice deep and calming.

“Yes, I think so,” Magnus said his throat burning.

He took the angels hand, unsteady on his legs and was dragged out of the room towards the exit and into the stairwell. The stairwell was no better, full of horrid smoke. Magnus felt his legs give out, but he never hit the floor. He felt his angel catch him, lifting him up and over his shoulders before running down the stairs.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, they hit the outside of the building, the smoke was gone, and Magnus took a breath of fresh air. The angel slowly placed him down on something soft, and Magnus looked up at him, with the helmet and mask he couldn’t make out much except for the angel’s incredible blue eyes that shone back at him. It was the last thing he saw before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building has been cleared and everyone is safe but it seems the fire wasn't an accident. Magnus is taken to the hospital and Alec volunteers to take care of Chairman Meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and Kudos, very much appreciated.
> 
> I couldn't sleep last night so I did a little writing and my twins decided to go down for a nap this afternoon which meant I got time to proof read and edit so here's the next chapter much earlier than I expected. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Despite the man’s size, Alec was surprised how light he was. Even with his gloves on he could feel strong, well-defined muscles. Through the smoke, he got small glimpses of the man he was carrying to safety. He was beautiful, Asian, with caramel skin and raven coloured hair. He was dressed in colourful fitted clothing, was wearing makeup that defined his amazing eyes and when the light hit him Alec was sure there was glitter in his hair.

Alec chastised himself, he was rescuing the man, he shouldn’t be checking him out, what the hell was wrong with him!

Alec felt movement and noticed for the first time, the cat, nestled inside the man’s shirt. Clinging to the man for dear life.

As Alec burst outside into the fresh air, he headed straight for the FDNY EMS ambulance, relieved to see his sister Isabelle and her partner, Lydia.

They had a stretcher prepared and ready for the man he was carrying. Alec pulled back his mask and Helmet and took in a large breath of fresh air.

Isabelle was standing near the dark-haired man they’d found on the stairs, trying to calm him down, it was evident that he had a panic attack. Lydia moved over to the unconscious man and Alec gave her his report.

“When I found him he was conscious, he was able to walk at first, but the smoke was too much, so I had to carry him out. He only passed out after we left the building.”

Lydia was about to get to work when the cat stuck his head out of the man’s shirt and hissed at her. Alec swooped in and picked up the cat, the cat yowled but then relaxed in Alec’s arms.

“Thanks,” Lydia said as she got to work. Putting a mask over the man’s face and checking vitals. Alec stood there patiently for a moment waiting for an update.

“His breathing isn’t too bad for someone who’s breathed in so much smoke, and his vital are strong, he’ll be okay Alec.” She said smiling at him.

Lydia had a thing for Alec, and they’d actually been out on a few dates, but nothing had ever come of them. It was evident to Lydia that Alec didn’t think of her as more than a friend, so she hadn’t tried to pursue a relationship. It was a shame because the man was truly gorgeous and a really nice guy too, a very rare combination.

Alec hovered for another moment before moving away toward Isabelle. The dark-haired man she’d been helping took off his mask as Alec approached and held out his hand.

“Thank you,” He said shaking Alec’s hand firmly. “If you hadn’t . . .” his voice trailed off, and Isabelle placed the mask back over his face.

“Relax Simon.” She said smiling at him. “Just breathe, slowly.”

“Simon here is having a few breathing issues, partly smoke related and partly panic related.” She said to her brother. “Good job big brother.” She beamed at him and put her hand out to pat the cat. The cat hissed at Isabelle and moved to scratch her.

Alec didn’t notice they had been joined by Luke and his daughter Clary.

“Sorry, Chairman is not good around people, he usually never lets anyone but Magnus hold him. He really likes you,” Clary said looking at Alec.

As if to prove the point, the cat let out a contented purr and snuggled in closer to Alec, nestling in the crook of his arm.

“Thank you,” Clary said to Alec. “I don’t even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t saved Magnus.”

‘Magnus’ Alec thought, the name suited the beautiful glittery man. “Just doing my job,” Alec said smiling at the girl. She looked nothing like Luke, but he seemed to remember that she was his stepdaughter so that would explain it.

“Good work in there Alec.” Luke said, “Thank you.” Luke hugged Clary close. Jace had moved to join them, and Alec noticed that Jace’s eyes never left the little redhead.

“The building is clear and secure, and we’ve had to call in Hodge from Arson. It was pretty obvious by the pour patterns that this was no accident.” Luke told them.

“Shit,” Jace exclaimed. A fire was never a good thing, but arson was 10 times worse. Alec looked back at the man he’d rescued. He was laying very still, and Alec couldn’t help the concern that filled him. He could have died tonight because some lunatic decided it would be fun to start a fire.

Lydia walked over to where everyone was standing. “All the residents are cleared, except for Mr Bane. He’ll need to be transported to the Hospital, just as a precaution. His vitals are stable, and his breathing isn’t laboured, he’ll be fine.” She said reassuring Clary and Simon.

“Can we go with him?” Clary asked. Luke gave Lydia a nod, and she agreed, but added. “The cat can’t come, unfortunately.”

Alec noticed Clary’s expression and before he even had a chance to think he blurted out, “I can take him until you can collect him.”

Clary smiled at him relieved. “Thank you, that would really help. Plus, I don’t think Chairman would let anyone take him from you at the moment.”

“I finish my shift at 09.00. If need be, I can take him home, and I’m back at the fire house at 18.00. Do you have your phone?” He asked.

Clary dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Alec. Alec proceeded to add his number to her contact list.

“If you’d like to pick him up before my next shift just give me a buzz, if I don’t answer I might be sleeping, but I’ll call you when I’m up.”

Clary gave Alec a hug, trying not to squash Chairman and thanked him again.

“Clary, call your Mother and let me know when you have any news about Magnus, OK?” Luke said giving her a quick hug. “Simon make sure you call your mother too. I’ve told her you’re fine, but I know she’ll be waiting to hear your voice.”

“Guys, we need to catch up soon.” Isabelle told her brothers, “Let’s try for the weekend OK.”

“Sure thing Izzy,” Alec said, and both Jace and Alec gave her a quick hug before they went back to the engine.

Alec felt exhausted, it has been a long night. They piled into the Engine and Jace looked at his brother smiling.

“What?” Alec said confused as to why Jace was looking at him so weirdly.

“Very smoothly done Bro.” He said still grinning like an idiot.

“I must be more tired than I thought because I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“Yeah right. I’ll keep the cat, here’s my number, very smooth.” Jace teased.

Alec almost laughed aloud. Jace seriously thought that Alec had worked the situation to get the redheads number. He couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, Alec was hoping that it would be Magnus, the glittery man, coming to collect his cat, not Clary. Alec just smiled at Jace and let it go. He definitely wasn’t going to correct his mistake.

“Cute cat though,” Jace said reaching to give it a pat. The cat lashed out at him scratching the top of his hand. Alec laughed. “Who knew animals disliked you so much!”

The cat wouldn’t leave Alec’s side. It sat patiently on top of his clothes, watching while he showered and changed and then followed him into the staff lounge. Alec took out a bowl and poured the cat some milk. Rummaging through the cupboards, he found a can of tuna and emptied it onto a saucer for the cat.

The cat lapped at the milk but it took a while and a whole lot of sniffing before it was convinced to try the tuna, after the first bite the rest was gone in seconds. The rest of their shift was uneventful, and Alec passed the time reading with the cat curled up in his lap.

It was just before the end of his shift that his phone started ringing and the number displayed was not familiar to him.

“Hello?” Alec said cautiously. He hated not knowing who was calling him.

“Hi Alec, it's Clary.”

“Hi,” He said, “How’s your friend?”

“He’s doing great, they want to keep him under observation a little longer but he should be able to go home tomorrow, well today I guess.”

“That’s great news.”

“How’s Chairman doing?” She asked. “He was the first thing Magnus asked for when waking up.”

“He’s okay, curled up asleep at the moment, he’s been the perfect guest.”

“I can’t thank you enough for everything Alec,” Clary’s voice was full of emotion, and he knew it was not only for taking care of the cat.

“No need to thank me, I was just doing my job Clary and taking care of Chairman Meow is a pleasure. It’s actually really nice having a pet to cuddle, never grew up with one.”

“Well don’t get too attached, Chairman is Magnus’ baby.”

“Don’t worry, my shift work doesn’t make me the best candidate for a pet owner.” Alec laughed.

“I’ll give you a call later and organise to come and collect him, and Magnus has said to keep any receipts for food, etc., and he’ll reimburse you.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s a cat, not a football squad, I think I can afford a tin or two of cat food. Though he really loved the tuna, I gave him earlier.”

“What?” Clary sounded surprised. “He ate tuna? Really. I can’t wait to tell Magnus. Chairman never eats regular tuna; you really have a way with animals Alec.”

“Who knew.” He laughed.

“Anyway, I need to get back to Magnus. You have my number now so if you need anything at all or something comes up, and we need to pick up Chairman please call me.”

“Will do Clary. Give my best to Magnus, I’m glad he’s recovering well.” Alec had no idea why he’d said that but he was glad, he hated the thought of this beautiful man being unwell.

Alec hung up and added Clary’s number to his contact list. When he looked up, Jace was staring at him. “Did you ask her out?” Jace asked.

“She’s just gone through the trauma of being in a fiery building, and her friend and boss are in the hospital, don’t you think it’s a little sleazy to be asking her out on a date right now?” Alec never quite understood how Jace’s mind worked.

“Chickened out huh?” Jace laughed. “This is why you’re almost permanently alone Alec, you need to start taking a risk.”

“Yeah, whatever!” Alec said and walked away. If only Jace knew the real reason Alec was alone, he wouldn’t know what to say.

Alec packed his gear and passed by Luke’s office on the way out. “Good night Captain.” He said sticking his head in the door.

“Alec, got a sec?” Luke asked.

“Sure.” Alec entered the office, and Luke motioned for him to close the door.

“Hodge Starkweather is leading the arson investigation into the fire at the building this morning. He’s confirmed arson, and they are testing the accelerants used to see if they can track the source.” Luke looked concerned.

“Something isn’t sitting well you?” Alec said reading Luke’s face.

“There has been an anonymous tip that Magnus Bane may have been involved in the plot to burn the building down.”

“Really? What sort of tip? He almost died in there, I don’t see it.” Alec sounded shocked.

“I know the man, he’s my daughter's boss, and he’s also a friend, he would never do something like this no matter how tight money is, and I know for a fact that his business was taking off, money would not have been a problem for him much longer.”

“So how can I help?” Alec didn’t hesitate. He didn’t know the man, but he was ready to jump right in to defend him.

“Once I get more information, I’ll let you know.” Luke looks at the sleeping cat.

“They’ll pick him up later,” Alec said. “What sort of name is Chairman Meow by the way?” Alec laughed breaking the tension in the room.

“Just wait until you meet his owner, and you’ll know the answer to that question. Magnus Bane is unique.”

“Can’t wait,” Alec said and cursed the blush that spread over his cheeks.

If Luke noticed, he didn’t comment and wished Alec a good night.

Alec drove home and stopped by the supermarket to pick up a few things, he left with more things for the cat than for himself, but it was actually fun. Maybe he should consider getting a pet after all.

Once home, Chairman Meow jumped from Alec’s arms and roamed around the small apartment while Alec put their supplies away. He put down a bowl of water and a bowl of milk for the cat on the floor in the kitchen and set up a litter box. Chairman came over to investigate what Alec was doing and purred happily as he lapped at the milk.

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked not really expecting a reply but Chairman yowled at him, turning up his nose and Alec took that for a no.

Grabbing some extra blankets Alec went into his room, he made a little makeshift bed on the floor beside his bed for Chairman. Chairman sniffed the blankets, looked at Alec in disgust and proceeded to jump on the bed.

“I guess you’re sleeping with me then,” Alec said to the cat. “I hope you don’t snore or hog the blankets. “ He laughed.

Alec left Chairman in the bedroom and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, he changed into an old t-shirt and comfy sweatpants and brushed his teeth. When he entered the bedroom, he found Chairman curled up asleep on his side of the bed. He thought about moving him but decided against it, it was only one night he could handle sleeping on the other side for a night.

Alec drifted off to sleep running his fingers gently through the cat’s fur. Maybe he really did need to get himself a pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been harassed all evening by my friend H who has reminded me that today is actually her birthday so I need to at least post another chapter. Luckily I had time to proof read it. Happy Birthday H, some Malec for you my dear! 
> 
> Next update may not be until later in the week, sadly its highly unusual for me to get the time to write and post 3 chapters in 2 days. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec slept fitfully, he recalled having a weird dream full of colour and glitter but couldn’t remember the details. He woke up to an odd feeling of weight on his chest and at first felt a little panicked. Then he heard the contented purr, and he realised that Chairman had decided to use Alec as a pillow.

Alec lay there for a little while longer, not wanting to disturb the cat’s slumber then realised he was foolish, it was just a cat. He shifted Chairman off his chest and dropped him onto the bed beside him. The cat stretched and then curled back into a ball and fell asleep.

Alec slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Standing under the warm spray of the shower he let his mind wander, and of course, it travelled right back to thoughts of the glittery man. Magnus. Alec had no idea why he’d become so taken with the man, he was a complete stranger, and technically they hadn’t even met.

Getting dressed Alec remembered to check his phone and found a text message from Clary.

_‘Didn’t want to wake you when a text would do the job. We’ll come by the station tonight about 6.30 pm to pick up Chairman Meow if that’s OK. I hope he's a good boy. :)_ _’_

Alec texted Clary back.

_‘Chairman is the perfect house guest, though he tends to be a bit of a bed hog. Tonight's fine. How’s Magnus?’_

Alec went into the kitchen to make something to eat, and he realised that there was definitely nothing wrong with Chairman’s hearing because as soon as he opened the fridge, the cat appeared.

Alec refilled the cat's milk bowl and taking out another couple of bowls gave him some cat treats and a can of food. Chairman yowled happily and weaved his way around Alec’s legs purring happily before launching himself at the food.

Alec rummaged through the fridge for something for himself and decided on making a quick stir fry. He cut up some steak fillet and put it into a pan, sizzling slowly, as he cut up veggies and tossed them in with the now browned meat. Grabbing a rice cup from the cupboard, he threw it into the microwave.

On his days off Alec loved to cook, for himself and for his family and friends, but when he was working, he preferred to go with something quick and easy.

He was sitting at his kitchen table eating when he got another text message.

_‘Physically Magnus is fine, mentally he’s a bit of a wreck. Everything he owns is in the apartment, and it's not only his home but his place of work so you can imagine how upset he is. Being the daughter of a firefighter, I know smoke isn’t kind to belongings, but we’ll have to see what we can salvage.’_

Alec couldn’t disagree, sadly even when fires are controlled quickly, the damage left by water and smoke usually means you end up having to replace almost everything.

_‘If there is anything I can do to help let me know. I know a few tricks when it comes to getting rid of smoke smells.’_ Alec sent Clary. He was aware that people always offered to help after incidents like these and never really mean it but he did, and he made a mental note to jot down some of his top cleaning tips.

Alec’s mind flashed back to his conversation with Luke. There was no way Magnus was involved, he just knew it. He might not have met the man but he was starting to get a good understanding of the type of person he was, and that kind of person didn’t burn down buildings.

Alec arrived for his shift about a half hour early, he was hoping to catch Luke to see if Arson had found anything as yet but Luke’s office was empty.

Chairman was happy to sit in the staff lounge while Alec went to his locker to stow his gear. Grabbing some reports he needed to go over before his shift, he made himself comfy on the couch so that Chairman wouldn’t feel alone.

Chairman was in a playful mood and kept trying to jump up onto Alec and swat at the reports he was reading. Finally giving in to the cat, he grabbed Chairman turned him over on his lap and proceeded to tickle the cat's belly until he was wriggling around and pretending to nip at Alec’s fingers.

Alec noticed movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. Standing just off to the side was Magnus Bane in the flesh, and what flesh it was. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat when the beautiful man smiled at him.

“With those eyes, you just have to be my Angel,” Magnus said. Alec felt a little shiver run through him, even the man’s voice was beautiful.

“Sorry?” Alec said, not sure what Magnus meant by an angel.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said extending a hand toward Alec.

“Hi,” Alec said his voice cracking, as he took Magnus’ hand in his. There was a tiny little spark. “Sorry, static.” Alec was nervous, and he couldn’t help the blush that was starting on his cheeks.

“Hello.” Magnus smiled. “Do you have a name or should I just call you Angel?” He laughed.

“Alec, Alec Lightwood,” Alec said feeling stupid at not having introduced himself. Being this close to the man was turning his mind to mush.

“Very pleased to meet you, Alexander, I assume that’s what Alec is short for.”

“Only my parents call me Alexander.” Alec blurted out.

“Really, that’s a shame, Alexander is much more befitting an angel than Alec,” Magnus said warmly.

Alec’s blush intensified, was Magnus actually flirting with him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? It could be wishful thinking.

“Has my baby been behaving?” Magnus asked.

The cat, of course, that was the whole reason for Magnus’ visit. Alec had almost forgotten. Alec passed Chairman Meow over to Magnus. “He’s been the perfect house guest,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

Magnus held the cat up and gave him a little Eskimo kiss. The cat let out a huge content purr and licked Magnus on the nose. Magnus giggled, and Alec thought it was the cutest sound ever.

“I've missed you too little man,” Magnus said to Chairman.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, Alec didn’t bother to correct him, he had to admit it liked the way Magnus said, Alexander. “I don’t have the words to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving us. Saying ‘Thank you’ just doesn’t seem to be enough.”

“Like I told Clary, I was just doing my job.”

“Taking care of Chairman Meow is way above, and beyond the scope of your job I’d imagine.”

“Maybe, but he’s a good boy and was no trouble at all. It was nice having the company.”

“You’re single?” Magnus asked surprised.

“Umm Yes, why?”

“I find it hard to believe that you haven’t been snapped up by some lucky woman . . .” Magnus noticed Alec wince and added, “or man.” Alec's eyes widened he opened his mouth to say something but closed it not knowing what to say.

Alec’s reaction confirmed what Magnus suspected, his gaydar was never wrong, but he let Alec off the hook for the moment by changing the subject.

“I've never seen Chairman Meow so taken with a stranger before, but he seems to love you. He always has had good taste.”

Alec noticed Magnus step a little closer and very obviously run his eyes up and down Alec checking him out. Alec felt another blush start and cursed himself. He was a grown man, and grown men did not blush!

“Have dinner with me,” Magnus said it was more of a demand than a question.

“What? Why?” Alec said not sure he heard correctly.

“I want to take you to dinner, to thank you for taking care of Chairman since saving our lives is just you doing your job.”

“You don’t have too,” Alec said shyly.

“But I want too,” Magnus stepped even closer. “Please say yes.” Magnus smiled at him, and it made Alec’s pulse race.

“There you are!” Clary said entering the room, stopping cold. “Sorry did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Alec said taking a step back from Magnus. He needed a little distance between himself and the beautiful glittery man before he lost his head and did something stupid.

“Thanks again Alec for cat sitting,” Clary said smiling.

“No problems,” Alec said smiling at her.

Luke walked into the lounge and gave Clary and Magnus a hug.

“Good to see you up and about,” Luke said to Magnus.

“All thanks to your angel here,” Magnus said giving Alec a warm smile.

“Luke I spoke to my buildings super this afternoon, and he told me that no one is allowed in the building, is that right?” Magnus asked sounding annoyed.

“While it's an active crime screen and Arson are investigating no one, but members of FDNY are allowed in the building.”

“Everything I own, my life’s work is in that apartment, Luke. I need my designs, if I don’t meet my deadline I stand to lose my contracts, it could ruin me.” Alec felt a pain in his chest at the worry on Magnus’ face.

“I’m sorry I don’t make the rules Magnus, couldn’t you get an extension due to the circumstances?”

“The company interested in selling our designs are already taking a huge risk going with us instead of a tried and true brand.” Magnus was trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice, but it was apparent that it meant everything to him to get this contract. “I need to get the designs to the manufacture. Production needs to start ASAP so we can meet deadlines.”

“What if I accompany him to the apartment,” Alec said turning to Luke. “I could ensure he only visits the 9th and 10th floor. The fire never got past the 2nd floor and from the reports the building is structurally sound, so there aren't any safety issues.” Alec didn’t believe for a minute that Magnus was responsible for the fire and he couldn’t bear it to think of his losing everything he apparently worked so hard for.

“Can he? Is that allowed?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“I don’t think Hodge will have a problem with it, give me a moment, I’ll make some calls.” Luke gave Magnus’ arm a reassuring squeeze and left for his office.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said he was standing so close to Alec that he could feel his breath on his skin. Magnus leant forward and gave Alec a peck on the cheek.

The moment Alec felt Magnus’ lips on his cheek he seemed to forget how to breathe, looking at Magnus, Alec got lost in his incredible golden eyes, dear god he was so beautiful, and Alec knew he was in big trouble.

Clary stood watching the interaction between Magnus and Alec, a huge smile spreading across her face, it had been a very long time since she’s seen Magnus even remotely interested in anyone, so much so that she has started to worry about Magnus being alone forever. The look in Magnus’ eyes told her he was more than just interesting in Alec. Inside she did a happy dance, they would make an incredible couple.

“Hello again.” Said a voice from behind Clary. She turned to find Jace standing behind her. They hadn’t actually been formally introduced, but she’d asked Luke about him.

“Hi,” Clary said smiling at Jace. “I’m Clary, and I’ve been very rude because I haven’t thanked you for helping rescue us.”

“No need for thanks, just doing our job. I’m just glad everyone came out of it OK.”

Alec shifted uncomfortably, and Magnus took a step back giving him some room, he turned to the blond standing next to Clary and introduced himself.

“Magnus Bane,” He said extending a hand.

“Jace Wayland,” Jace said shaking it.

“Wayland?” Clary said confused. “I thought it was Lightwood.”

“No, that’s Alec.”

“But you’re brothers aren’t you?”

“I’m adopted,” Jace explained.

“No lasting effects?” Jace asked Magnus.

“No clean bill of health all thanks to Alexander.” Magnus’ eyes locked on Alec’s and they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

Luke returned and a huge smile on his face, apparently the call had gone well.

“Alec you’re all clear. Magnus only has permission to access the 9th and 10th floor. Everything removed needs to be checked, recorded and photographed and you’re expected to submit the details to Arson once you’re done there.”

“Understood Captain,” Alec said all business.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked.

“Alexander has kindly offered to accompany me to my apartment to get a few of my personal items and documents,” Magnus said beaming. “My own Guardian Angel.”

Alec blushed again, this man was having such an effect on him, he had a hard time controlling his thoughts around him. He’s never had this problem before, he’d been able to hide his feelings since he was 15 years old and he first realised that he preferred men to women.

Jace gave Alec an odd look before turned to Magnus and Clary. “That’s our Alec, always willing to help.”

“The World would be a better place if there were more people like that,” Clary said.

Magnus was lost looking at Alec. The man was just too beautiful for words. He had incredibly pale skin, that seemed to glow and dark hair that looks so soft that Magnus wanted to run his fingers through to see if it really was. But the feature that caught and held Magnus’ attention and imagination was Alec’s incredible blue eyes. He’d never seen eyes that colour before. They shone like sapphires.

The alarm began to sound, which meant they had a call.

“Sorry, but I won’t be able to go with you to the apartment until after my shift.”

“That’s perfectly OK Alexander, I’ll call you,” Magnus said smiling at him.

Alec and Jace turned to leave. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about dinner Alexander. Be safe, talk soon.” Magnus called after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go to Magnus' apartment to collect some of his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly thank you so much for the Kudos and the kind words always bring a smile to my face. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if things go well and I get a chance to finish my proofreading I should have another chapter for you tomorrow or Monday. 
> 
> PS: I've given Magnus my dream bathroom! I want a bathroom like that!
> 
> Cheers.

Alec avoided Jace’s eyes as they geared up, he knew he was smiling, he couldn’t help it. Even though he knew it wasn’t really a date, Magnus only wanted to thank him, but the thought of having dinner with the glittery man filled Alec’s tummy with butterflies.

“Dinner huh?” Jace asked as they sat in the engine.

“Magnus wants to buy me dinner as a thank you for taking care of Chairman Meow.”

“Right,” said Jace. “The way he was looking at you, it was as if he was planning to have you for dessert.”

Alec choked on his own breath, “What?” he managed to squeak.

“Just kidding Bro,” Jace said slapping Alec on the back. They had arrived at their job. “Come on we have a job to do.”

The rest of their shift went by in a blur, it was a fairly busy Thursday night. Alec was glad for the distraction because it kept his mind busy and off Magnus.

By the end of their shift, Alec was exhausted, but he’d made a promise to Magnus, and he intended on keeping it. Just after 9 am his phone rang, and he saw Clary’s number. Alec was surprised by the pang of disappointment he felt but answered it with a friendly “Hello.”

“Hello, Alexander.” Definitely not Clary, Magnus’ voice was unmistakable.

“Oh Hi, I thought it was Clary,” Alec said

“Disappointed?” Magnus asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Alec said not thinking.

Magnus let out a little laugh. “Nice to know.”

“My phone is somewhere in my apartment,” Magnus explained.

“Oh of course,” Alec should have realised that Magnus didn’t have it.

“What time would be suitable to meet at the apartment,” Magnus asked him.

“I’m wide awake at the moment, and I don’t work tonight, so I could meet there in say 30min?”

“You didn’t want to get a little rest before hand?”

“No I’m fine, I can sleep later,” Alec told him.

“OK then that would be great, thank you again, Alexander. See you soon.” Alec smiled, and he put his phone into his pocket. He really did love Magnus calling him Alexander, he has a way of making the name sound so intimate.

Alec took another quick shower, telling himself it's what he usually did after a shift but that wasn’t entirely true, he didn’t want to meet up with Magnus smelling of smoke and sweat. He swung by Luke’s office on the way out and picked up some inventory report forms, it would make things easier to record the items Magnus removed. He could use his phone to take the pictures. He arrived at the apartment a few minutes late. Parking on the street in front of the apartment, he got out and did a quick assessment. It didn’t look very bad at all from the outside, but that could sometimes be very deceptive.

Alec heard a car and turned to see a cab pull up. Magnus got out of the back and handed the cabbie some notes. He gave Alec a little wave when he saw him.

“I really can’t thank you enough Alexander for doing this, especially in your own time.”

“It’s all good Magnus.” Alec loved the way his name rolled off his tongue.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Magnus looked amazing, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt, he’d left the top two buttons open to show off his beautiful caramel skin. His hair was perfectly styled and his eyes perfectly highlighted with black and silver. Alec did notice that there was a lack of glitter, but Magnus really didn’t need it. Magnus felt his tummy flutter as Alec stood staring at him, his beautiful angel was checking him out. Magnus noticed that he looked freshly showered, he was wearing loose dark clothing which Magnus was sure was a crime because he suspected an incredibly toned and muscular body under all that black. His hair was a complete mess, but it suited him, gave him an ‘I just got out of bed’ look which Magnus hoped he’d get to witness for himself first hand some day soon.

“We need to be careful entering the ground floor, I’m told the stairwells are clear, and luckily the building hasn’t suffered any structural damage, but you never know what might have moved, etc. and water and soot make things quite slippery,” Alec explained.

“I’m glad to hear the buildings OK. To be honest, I love the place. I couldn’t bear having to move.” Alec could hear the emotion in Magnus’ voice.

“How long have you lived here?” Alec asked as they walked into the lobby and over to the stairwell.

“Almost 5 years. I moved here after a particularly bad breakup, and this was the first place I could call my own. The first place I ever actually felt was home.” Magnus admitted.

“Watch your step on the stairs, they’ll be slippery, and I wouldn’t hold on to the railing too much, everything on these lower levels will be sooty.”

“Eww I can tell,” said Magnus, he’d briefly touched the balustrade, and his hand came away covered in grey soot.

The smell of smoke was overpowering in the stairwell, not having any windows the smell concentrated here. It clung to every surface. They would have to air the place out by opening all the doors, and some serious cleaners would have to be called in.

As they got higher in the building the smell of smoke decreased, it was barely noticeable once they reached the 9th floor, but it was still very much there. Magnus tensed as they reached his apartment, a worried look on his face.

“You shouldn’t have any problems with water damage there was no fire past the 2nd floor,” Alec said trying to give Magnus some good news.

Everything looked exactly as he’d left it except for a few pieces of furniture turned over and some items scattered on the floor. Magnus thought back and was sure he’d made most of that mess himself in his search for Chairman Meow.

Alec looked at the space they had just walked into, it was a huge open planned space, it had a lounge area and a few desks scattered around the room. It looked like an artist's studio.

Magnus made a beeline for a large desk that stood in front of huge windows. He started to collect the papers scattered over it. Alec stood close checking what Magnus was collecting and listing the items on the inventory sheet.

“Thank God my designs are safe,” Magnus said relieved, “We’ve been working on these for over 6 months.”

Alec took a quick look at the designs, there were couches and arms chairs, tables and buffets, side tables and cabinets. The designs were colourful, with clean, sleek lines. They looked beautiful yet practical.

“You designed all these?” Alec asked.

“Yes, they are for my own line of furniture that we are hoping to start production on at the end of next month.”

“They look amazing. I love this couch,” Alec said pointing to a 3 seater couch, it was low to the ground, and the seats looked deep and comfortable. The two end seats pulled out to recline, and the design was a dark blue with a black and silver design running through it.

“Clary designed the material we’ll be using to cover it, she’s quite talented.”

“So are you obviously if these designs are anything to go by.”

Magnus smiled at Alec and blushed just slightly. Alec liked the fact that he could get Magnus to blush because he’d been doing that to him from the moment they met.

“The best thing about our furniture is that it will be all reasonably priced and manufactured in the USA, using as many local materials as possible.’ Magnus said proudly. Magnus was so proud of his work and what he was trying to achieve. Alec smiled and thought, this is not the sort of man that would start a fire to collect insurance.

After collecting his designs and some documents from his desk, Magnus grabbed up his laptop, scanner and their power supplies and packed them away in his laptop bag.

“I need to get some personal items, clothes, etc. I live upstairs,” Magnus said and made his way to the staircase to access the 10th floor.

The open plan apartment was fabulous, despite the enormous range of colours it all seemed to blend together in perfect harmony. The apartment was stylish, beautiful but also had a comfortable feel to it. Alec couldn’t help but think he’d be at home here.

“Wow,” Alec couldn’t help but exclaim. “This is some place you have.”

“Thanks,” Magnus said smiling sadly. He wondered how much of the furniture he’d have to replace. “I designed almost every piece in here. Hopefully, we can salvage most of it.”

Magnus walked into the bedroom, Alec hovered in the doorway. In front of him was the biggest bed he’d even seen, and he was sure the sheets were dark blue satin. Alec has this urge to jump on the bed to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Magnus opened double doors to the left of the bed and Alec was shocked to see a huge wardrobe, it looked almost as big as his entire apartment.

“OK, I’ve never seen this much clothing in my life except in a department store,” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus laughed. “What can I say, I love to shop.”

Magnus pulled out a suitcase and began to fill it with clothes. His bedroom didn’t smell too smokey, but there was a slight smoke smell to everything. Magus hoped running his clothes through the laundry a few times would do the trick and his clothing wouldn’t be ruined.

Pulling out the second suitcase, Magnus threw some shoes into it before heading into the bathroom which was accessed from the second set of double doors on the right of the bed.

Alec’s eyes went huge, and Magnus laughed. “Impressive isn’t it?” He said, “This is my favourite place in the whole apartment.”

“Wow doesn’t even cover it.” Alec was lost for words.

The bathroom was huge, no surprise there, and it was starkly white. To the left of the room were double hand basins in a dark ivory marble with silver tapware. To the right was a huge walk in shower and on the ceiling of the shower, Alec could count at least 6 water jets and at least another 4 on the wall behind. There was an ivory toilet tucked into the corner behind a decorative pane of glass to afford a little privacy, but the most impressive part was the huge claw footed bath that sat in from of bay windows. The bath was enormous, Alec guessed it could fit 4 grown adults comfortably, and it was really deep, Alec had never seen anything like it.

Alec ran a finger over the cool surface of the bathtub. “Even I’d be able to stretch out in this tub,” he said, he’d always loved bubble baths but being as tall as he was it was hard finding a tub that didn’t leave him feeling cramped. You just can’t relax if you have to dangle your feet over the edge. The bay windows held flower boxes, and they were filled with colourful blooming plants and flowers.

“You’re most welcome to use it anytime Alexander once I’m cleared to return home,” Magnus said a naughty grin on his face.

The thought of being naked in Magnus’ bath sent the blood rushing down Alec’s body, and he shifted uncomfortably trying not to embarrass himself. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he kept his mouth shut.

Magnus went about collecting toiletries and loaded them into a beauty case before adding it to the suitcase.

From under one of the sinks, Magnus pulled out a small watering can and filled it from the sink. He moved over to the flower boxes and watered the plants. “I hope they don’t die on me.” He said sadly.

Magnus looked around the room. “That’s about it from here,” Magnus said. “I just need to find my phone, and I think we’re almost set to go.”

Magnus searched the kitchen, which was sleek, spacious and modern and had every appliance known to man. Alec had a small pang of jealousy fill him, he’d kill for a kitchen like this in his home, maybe one day.

“May I borrow your phone?” Magnus asked

“Sure,” Alec said handing it to him, realising what he wanted to do.

Magnus rang his phone and thankfully it was still on because after a moment they heard a ringing coming from the lounge. They found the phone on the floor near the couch.

“Thank you,” Magnus said handing Alec back his phone, “And now you have my number. I hope you put it to good use.”

Alec was a little taken back, at first he’d dismissed the thought that Magnus was flirting with him, but there was nothing subtle about that comment.

“I’m not gay,” Alec blurted out feeling a little panicked.

Magnus looked at him for a moment and wanted to disagree, his gaydar was never wrong. Alexander was definitely not straight, and he didn’t see him as bisexual, it suddenly occurred to Magnus that Alec was fighting his feelings. He hadn’t yet accepted who and what he was. Magnus knew what that sort of struggle could be like so he didn’t push the point.

“Neither am I,” Magnus said laughing. “I like to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual. I like to keep my options open.” He said stepping in close to Alec.

Alec blushed, this time it spread over his cheeks and down his neck.

“You’re incredibly beautiful Alexander, even more so when you blush Angel.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Alec asked trying to ignore the fact that Magnus Bane, the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on thought he was beautiful.

“When I was lost in the smoke, I had thought that was it, this is the end, but then I saw you moving towards me, there was a light behind you, and you looked like an angel come to save me.” Magnus stepped even closer. “And you did rescue me, I’ll never forget that Alexander, so you will always be my Angel.”

Alec found himself mesmerised by Magnus’ mouth, he wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss him. Alec swallowed, his throat felt dry. They stood mear inches apart, eyes locked on each other. Alec forgot how to breathe.

Suddenly a phone ringing broke the silence and Alec realised it was his. Not even looking at the display he answered, his eyes never leaving Magnus.

“Alec you’re not home,” Isabelle said, more as a statement than a question.

“No, I am not.”

“Where are you?” she asked.

“Why?” He didn’t want to explain everything to Izzy.

Magnus took a step back to give Alec some space.

“Well it was an innocent question, but after that answer now I am dying to know. Why so secretive big brother.” She laughed, then she gasped as she said. “Are you with someone?”

“NO!” Snapped Alec, “Well yes, but not the way you're thinking. I’m at the apartment building from the other night with Magnus.”

“Magnus Bane? The guy you rescued?”

“One in the same. Magnus needed to get some of his belonging, and he couldn’t enter the building without a member of the FDNY.”

“He’s quite gorgeous.” Izzy teased.

Alec definitely agreed with her, but he wasn’t about to admit it out loud, standing in front of Magnus with his little sister on the phone.

“What did you want Izzy?” Alec said trying to get her back to the reason for her call.

“Dinner, tomorrow night are we still on? Jace told me to call you.”

“Yes still on, I’ll cook.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. Would it be OK if I invited a few extra people?”

“Who?” Alec asked, he hoped it wasn’t Lydia. He liked Lydia but not in the way she hoped he would, and it was starting to get a little awkward.

“I was thinking of inviting Simon and Clary. We sort of bonded the other night at the hospital, they are kind of cool, and I think our brother has a thing for Clary.”

“Yes well, he better remember who her father is.” Alec laughed. “That’s cool, invite them, I always cook enough to feed an army anyway.”

Magnus was watching Alec intently as he talked. From what he could hear he was talking to his sister.

“Great, I’ll bring dessert and don’t worry I’ll buy something. Jace will bring drinks.”

“Sounds like fun. About 6ish. See you then Izzy ”Alec said looking at Magnus as he hung up the phone. Magnus had moved away and was sorting through some papers on the table near the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, my sister Izzy.”

“Sounds like you’re planning a party.”

“No, not really just dinner.” Alec looked at Magnus, took a deep breath then asked. “Would you like to come?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“To dinner,” Alec added awkwardly, “Tomorrow might. Nothing fancy, I’ll probably make pasta since it's Jace and Izzy’s favourite. And it seems Izzy is inviting Clary and Simon. That’s of course if you don’t already have plans. It will just be a casual night.” Alec stopped talking because he realised he was so nervous he was rambling.

“I’d love to come, Alexander. Thank you. Shall I bring something?” Magnus beamed at him.

“Nope, just yourself, we have everything else covered.”

“Well then I’m there, but I still want to take you to dinner, are you free tonight?”

Alec’s heart leapt in his throat, ignoring his nerves and not letting his head talk him out of it, he quickly said. “Yes, I’m free.”

“Wonderful, I’d offer to cook for you, but my hotel room doesn’t offer that luxury.”

“You’re staying in a hotel?” Alec asked surprised, he assumed Magnus would be staying with family or friends.

“You seem surprised by that?”

“I just thought you’d be staying with friends or family.”

“Sadly I don’t have any family, and I didn’t want to burden my friends and as you know Chairman isn’t very social, present company excluded, so I thought a hotel would work better for us.” Magnus smiled at Alec. “Plus it's nice to have someone else clean up after me for a change.”

 “Yeah, I can see that as being a plus.”

“I think that’s all I need for now Alexander.” Magnus pointed to the two suitcases, laptop bag and a satchel full of documents. “Better make sure you’ve popped everything on your little list and got the photos, keep everything by the book.”

Alec went through the suitcases, blushed a little when he moved the clothes around in the first suitcase and came across a pile of underwear, he ignored the blush spreading over his cheeks and made sure he had everything written down. He had no idea what some of the toiletries Magnus had packed were and was even more confused at the makeup but he jotted everything down as best he could and took photos.

They left the apartment and Magnus locked the door behind them, Alec being the perfect gentleman insisted on carrying the two suitcases down for Magnus.

Magnus took the stairs slowly, they felt grimy under his shoes, and he didn’t want to slip. Alec walked behind him, he couldn’t help but watch Magnus. He has a slight sway to hips as he walked and the jeans he was wearing were tight and moulded to his muscular legs and thighs and his amazing ass.

Alec shook his head, he should not be checking out Magnus’ ass. Alec still didn’t know why he’s lied to Magnus, telling him he wasn’t gay. It would have been so easy to just leave it alone or tell him the truth, sure he hadn’t come out to his family or friends, but he had a feeling Magnus would understand the struggle he went through when it came to his sexuality and felt that Magnus would never judge him.

As they exited the building, Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen was blank, the battery must have died. He cursed under his breath.

“Problem?” Alec asked.

“My phones dead. I hope I packed the charger.”

Alec looked at the phone, it was a Samsung and seemed like the exact model as his, a Galaxy S6 Edge.

“We have the same phone, I have a spare cable in my car, you can borrow it.”

“Thank you, Alexander, it seems you’re always saving my ass.”

Alec blushed because having just watched Magnus’ ass going down 10 flights of stairs he knew what an incredible ass it was.

“Could I use your phone to call a cab?” Magnus asked.

Alec barely heard the question but blurted out “No.”

Magnus looked at him confused.

“Sorry I mean you don’t need a cab, I can drive you to your hotel.”

“Alexander I think you’re done more than enough for me today, surely you must be exhausted.”

Alec had completely forgotten how tired he was, being around Magnus seemed to electrify him.

“Well I am a full-service Angel, and I would be neglecting my angelic duties if I didn’t see you to your hotel safe and sound.” Alec joked and proceeded to stack Magnus’ suitcases into the boot of his car.

“If you insist,” Magnus said shrugging, “I’d never want to deter you from your angelic duties.” Magnus placed his laptop bag and satchel on the back seat of the car and opened the front passenger door. He noticed a pile of note cards on the seat, which he grabbed up before making himself comfy.

“So where too?” Alec asked getting into the driver's seat.

“New York Marriott, Brooklyn Bridge,” Magnus said

“Fancy,” Alec smiled and started the car and pulled away from the kerb.

Magnus looked at the note cards in his hand and noticed they were full of cleaning tips and instructions.

“What’s this?” He asked holding them up for Alec to see.

“Oh, I nearly forgot, those are for you. A few tips on getting rid of the smoke smell from your things. Different material respond differently to smoke smells, so I’ve made a card for furniture, carpets, bedding and clothing and thrown in some general cleaning tips as well.”

Magnus felt a little choked up, for all intents and purposes, he and Alexander were strangers, and yet this beautiful man continued to surprise him by going the extra mile to help.

“Thank you,” Magnus said his voice cracking a little. “That’s one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me.” There was a small tear in the corner of Magnus’ eye.

“Hey, are you OK?” Alec asked a little concerned.

“Oh yes, I guess it's all catching up with me, to be honest, I’ve never been so scared in all my life, and now there is just so much going on, and it all feels like it's piling up on me and the stress is crushing me.”

“I understand, you’ve gone through a lot, and you don’t have your safe place to hide because of all this. But you’re a strong person, and you have good friends who are there for you, you’ll get through it.”

“I do have good friends, old and new,” Magnus said smiling at Alec. Alec smiled back at him briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Alec jumped out of the car, opening Magnus’ door and then went to the boot to get his suitcase. Magnus’ smiled widened, he wondered If Alec realised he’d just treated Magnus more like a date by opening his door like that.

Alec stood waiting for Magnus who was getting his bags from the back seat. Alec had no idea why he’d opened the door for him, it just felt like the thing to do.

Looking at Alec, Magnus realised that Alec had every intention of carrying his bags inside for him, he didn’t bother to argue or point out he could have gotten a porter to do that because he was sure it was an argument he would lose. Alexander Lightwood was a true gentleman in every sense of the word.

“Welcome back Mr Bane,” said the doorman.

“Thank you, Paul. My friend Alexander is just helping me with my things. Is it OK to leave his car there for a little while?”

“Of course Mr Bane, no trouble at all.”

“Thanks,” Magnus said entering the hotel.

“Thanks,” said Alec, “I won’t be too long.”

“Take your time Sir,” Paul said smiling.

Magnus had a terrace suite on the 22nd floor. Alec had never been in the Marriott before, and it was as classy as he thought it would be.

The suite was sleek and modern. There was a separate living area to the bedroom and a generously sized bathroom, and the best feature was the terrace which Alec imagined had excellent views at night.

“Seems like all I’m ever doing is Thanking you, Alexander,” Magnus said as he dumped his items on the desk.

“It not problems at all, I’m happy to help.”

Magnus stepped closer to Alec, he saw Alec’s eyes flicker for a moment. Magnus made him nervous, and Magnus hoped it was in a good way.

“Bed now?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

Magnus laughed, he knew he shouldn’t tease him, but he liked making Alec blush. “I meant are you off home to bed now? You must be tired.”

“Oh,” Alec’s heart started to slow down. “Yeah getting there.”

 Alec saw Chairman walk into the room, and as soon as the cat saw him, it ran over and began to weave through his legs purring madly.

Alec picked up the cat and gave him a big cuddle. “I’ve missed your company too,” Alec said to the cat, tickling him behind the ears.

“I can’t get over how much he likes you, he never likes anyone.”

“Well, I’m glad we’re friend. You should bring him to dinner tomorrow night.”

“I will,” Magnus said.

“I better go,” Alec said passing Chairman to Magnus, the cat complained for a moment. Alec looked at him, “I’ll see you tomorrow OK, you can come play at my place.”

Happy with that the cat stopped fussing, then jumped from Magnus’ arms and went back into the bedroom.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Magnus said reminding Alec they had dinner plans. “What time would suit you?”

“I can pick you up about 7 pm,” Alec said.

“It’s a date.” Magnus teased and watched Alec’s eyes flicker. Magnus loved how Alec’s emotions ran through his eyes.

Magnus walked Alec to the door.

“See you tonight,” Alec said.

“Thank you again,” Magnus said and moved to peck him on the cheek.

Not realising what Magnus was doing Alec turned his head at the last moment and instead their lips met. It was the briefest of touches, but it sent sparks through Alec. Magnus felt the sparks as well.

Not sure he trusted himself to say anything, Alec nodded goodbye, turned and headed down the hallway to the lifts. Not looking back at Magnus.

“Whoah,” Magnus said to himself, that slight touch of their lips had been electric. If something that was barely a kiss could give him that sort of reaction, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to actually kiss Alexander, but by the angel, he intended to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul searching, a decision reached, a fancy dinner and coming out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to thank Disney and YouTube Kids for this update because while my kids were kept amused on their iPads I was able to proofread Chapter 5. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. I've really enjoyed writing this one. At the moment it is just flowing which is a nice change for me. I think Alec and Magnus get enough drama and angst in the TV show, books and other fanfics so I'm going to try to keep things sweet and loving when it comes to their relationship, that's not to say there won't be a little drama as events unfold. 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 5.

Alec got into his car and sat there for a moment. What was happening to him? He’d always been able to suppress his feeling, who he really was, and along comes this beautiful glittery man and he just can’t seem to control himself.

Alec looked up and noticed the doorman watching him, he started his car, gave the doorman a nod and took off for home.

Alec’s apartment was dead quiet, but Alec couldn’t calm the noise in his head. He threw himself onto his bed and lay there for a moment eyes closed.

No matter how much he tried to tell himself to stop thinking about Magnus, he found that he just couldn’t get him out of his head. Alec knew that he was sexually repressed and frustrated, but this went well beyond that. He had never had such a strong reaction to anyone ever before.

Alec gave up trying not to think of Magnus and instead closed his eyes again and tried to recall the features of his face. The man had such beautiful golden eyes, that smiled when he did. His skin was a delicious caramel colour, he had a cute nose and the most kissable lips he’d ever seen, and now he knew they were soft as rose petals. Alec wanted to kiss Magnus, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop at his lips. Alec always had a thing for necks, and he imagined what Magnus skin would taste like as he kissed his way along his jaw and down his neck. Would Magnus be shocked if he licked him, bit him, Alec had this urge to leave his mark on the man, and he had no idea where it came from.

His mind drifting Alec remember the feel of hard muscles under his hands as he carried Magnus from the building, he knew the man had a lean, tight muscular body under his colourful clothing and that thought made parts of Alec harden and tingle. God Magnus looked good in those tight jeans, he had a perfect ass, and Alec wanted to just grab it.

Alec’s own hands roamed down his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on, sure he masturbated, everyone did, but it was usually a quick one in the shower, never with someone on his mind, especially not someone he knew.

Magnus sat in his hotel room, laptop in his lap, scanner humming, sending off the last of his designs. He had finally finished, and a huge weight felt like it had lifted from his chest. He couldn’t help but grin as he noticed that since meeting Alec, he had added a lot of blues to his designs, not that he disliked blue but when he has started the project, blue was a secondary colour, and now it seemed to have taken over.

Magnus had had a very long conversation with his backer and the manufacturers, and thankfully everyone was still on board despite the delays. Magnus knew that this range would either make or break him, and a lot was riding on it, not only for him but for Clary and Simon too, no pressure!

Magnus was confident that these designs were amongst his best and was very proud of them. Clary had outdone herself with the material designs, she has such an incredible eye, he was glad they’d found each other.

Magnus shut down his laptop and put it back on the desk. Retaking a seat on the lounge, he noticed the note cards Alec had written for him sitting on the coffee table. Picking them up he flipped through them, reading. The first thing he noticed was that Alec had lovely handwriting, the second thing he noticed was that he probably had a note card for every material known to man in his hands. When had Alec found the time to write all this down.

Magnus couldn’t help the emotion that bubbled up in him. He hadn’t lied when he’d said it was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him.

Magnus barely remembered his family, he remembered his mother had kind but sad eyes, she had died when he was 4, and he remembered his father, he was a cruel man, who blamed Magnus for his mother's death. He had physically and mentally abused Magnus until he was removed from the home at the age of 6. After that, he had bounced from one hell to another, until landing in a home with Raphael. Raphael had been his first friend, and soon Cat and Ragnor were added to the group. The four of them became family, and together they were able to survive the foster care system until they were old enough to escape from it. Getting through that hell had made them stronger people no doubt.

For the longest time, it had just been the four of them, that was until the devil came along, she had come into Magnus’ life, filled his heart and mind with lies and he had almost lost the only people that were important to him. Thankfully he had come to his senses, and his friends had welcomed him back without question. A chance meeting lead to Magnus meeting Clary and where ever Clary went Simon followed, and Magnus’ family had grown by two. Magnus told himself he was content and happy, but deep inside him, he had an ache. The thing Magnus wanted most in his personal life was to find someone to love and to have that person love him back unconditionally. He hadn’t thought it would be so hard, but soon he realised that maybe not everyone got to have a happy ever after, not everyone found love.

And then there came Alexander. He has only known his for 2 days technically, but it felt like longer. This beautiful angel with his incredible blue eyes and a heart bigger than anyone he’d ever known had somehow managed to get behind the walls he had built around his heart, and they were slowly coming down. He had awakened something in Magnus, that he had thought was long dead.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do about it, he decided that the best course of action would be not to push Alec because it was evident that Alec hadn’t come to terms with his sexuality and was struggling to find out who he was. But Magnus saw the way Alec reacted to him, and he knew that there was something there. There was definitely something between them and it both scared and excited Magnus.

Magnus would just continue being himself, teasing and flirting with Alec, the next move had to be Alec’s. Magnus didn’t want to risk losing him before they had a chance to find out what they could be to each other, together. He would be patient and wait for him, well he’d try, Alexander was worth the wait.

Alec woke up with a slight headache, he knew it was from lack of sleep, but a little fresh air and exercise would fix it. He dressed in loose sweats and runners and went out for a long run. Alec loved to run, but he didn’t get much time to indulge. Lately, he always did his best thinking while running and it always helped him clear his head.

As he ran through the familiar streets and he let his thoughts go to Magnus. All those years of living a lie, of building up a false façade gone in a matter of days, all because this beautiful glittery man had come into his life. He was attracted to Magnus, who wouldn’t be, but it was more than that, it went deeper than physical attraction. Alec found he craved the sound of his voice, his cheeky smile, just being in the same room as Magnus made Alec feel good. Ever since realising he was gay, Alec had been looking for the right time to tell his family, to finally admit who he was to the world but he never quite found the right time. Alec was starting to realise it was never about the right time, it was about the right person, he had never had a good reason to come out, Magnus could so be that reason. He thought that maybe just maybe he could and would risk losing his friends and family if he had Magnus by his side.

Alec was going to come clean, he was going to confess that he’d lied to Magnus about being gay and explain the reason’s behind it. It would be a big step for him, but he knew that if anyone would understand Magnus would. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to take the next step and admit to the man that he couldn’t get him out of his head, but he was considering it. It could all very well blow up in his face, it could be that Magnus really was just harmlessly flirting with him and hadn’t meant it to be anything more, but if there was a chance that Magnus Bane wanted him as much as Alec wanted him, he needed to take it. Alec decided to stop being afraid and to go for it.

Getting back home he took a long hot shower and decided to skip food, it was already 5 pm, and he was having dinner tonight with Magnus. Alec was suddenly struck with what to wear, he had never really worried about clothes before, always settling for comfy over fashion but he wanted to look like he’d at least tried to make an effort tonight.

Alec searched through his closet and came up with a royal blue button down shirt and black tailored slacks that Izzy had bought him. They weren’t too far removed from his usual colour scheme but different enough to show he’d taken care dressing. He matched them with his leather boots and a navy jacket, and he didn’t look half bad. He was nowhere in the Magnus Bane league but then again who was? His hair was a mess as per usual, and he tried to tame it, finding some hair gunk his brother had left at his apartment ages ago, he read the instructions and gave it a try. It tamed down the mess a little but not as much as he would have liked.

Grabbing his keys, phone and wallet he left the apartment, his stomach was tied in knots, and his head felt like it was full of bees. He took a few calming breaths and drove to pick up Magnus.

Alec had thought he’d park the car and walk upstairs to pick up Magnus, but as he pulled up, Magnus was waiting outside and waved to him. He strode up the car, smiling. Alec’s stomach turned to butterflies, the man was beyond gorgeous. He was wearing tight navy dress pants, black dress shoes, a sheer blue shirt, which was mostly unbuttoned, with a navy vest over it. Around his neck were numerous chains and Alec could see rings flashing on almost every finger. His hair was spiked up and tipped with royal blue, and his eyes were lined with black, and his shadow was blue and matched his hair. He had a jacket draped over his arm.

“I do love a man who’s punctual.” He said slipping into the passenger seat.

“How are you this evening Alexander? Did you managed to get some rest?” Magnus asked.

“I didn’t sleep very well, but I’m feeling great,” Alec told him smiling. “You seem extra happy.”

“Ahh well my designs are done and submitted, everyone is over the moon with them, and I’m going to dinner with my Angel, how could I not be happy!” Magnus beamed at him.

Alec blushed, but he didn’t drop his eyes from Magnus as per usual. No more hiding Alec thought to himself.

“I am so happy for you Magnus, I don’t know much about furniture, but I do know what I like, and they would have had to be crazy not to like your designs.”

“I need to keep you I think, you always know the perfect thing to say.” Magnus teased.

“Well if you play your cards right you’ll never know what might happen.” Alec teased back.

Magnus laughed a deep laugh, and it made Alec tingle all over. Something had changed with Alec, he didn’t know what but he seemed more open, and Magnus liked it.

“So where are we going?” Alec asked.

“Do you know The River Café on Water Street?”

“Yep, I do. Hope you made a reservation, that place is usually booked solid. I might be a little underdressed for that place.”

“I’m a regular, they always find me a table. And you look perfect Alexander.”

Alec laughed and pulled into the traffic.

“Thank you for the cleaning tips. All the clothing I picked up today are clean and smoke free. Who knew a little bicarb and vinegar could do all that.” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Glad I could help.” Alec smiled but kept his eyes on the road. “Some of the cleaning tips are so simple, no need to harsh chemicals.”

It didn’t take them long to get to the restaurant and as predicted they were pretty busy but they were seated almost immediately at a romantic table for two with an incredible view of the city.

 “Nice to see you again Mr Bane,” the waiter said as he handed them both wine lists and menus.

“Nice to see you too Michael, I see business is still as good as ever.”

“We’re very fortunate,” Michael said.

“Would you care to order drinks?”

“Can you give us a moment please?” Magnus asked.

“Of course.” Michael nodded and moved to another table.

“I don’t even know if you drink Alexander,” Magnus said looking at the wine list.

“I do, just not very often, I can’t when I’m on shift for obvious reasons. When I do drink, I’m usually a beer or cider man.” Alex explained.

“What are your thoughts on a red wine? A Bordeaux to be exact.”

“I have no idea when it comes to wine, but I’m willing to try new things.” Alec smiled.

“Excellent, you won’t regret it. The wine I have in mind is a lovely drop and goes well with red meat or seafood.”

Magnus motioned for the waiter, and he was there in a heartbeat.

“Michael, may we please have a bottle of Chateau Latour Pauillac 1971.”

“Very nice selection,” the waiter said nodding appreciatively. “I’ll be back momentarily.”

Alec glanced at the wine list, looking for the wine Magnus has ordered. He found it listed in the French section of red wines. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the price.

“Did you really just order a $2300 bottle of wine?” Alec asked shocked.

“This is a celebration Alexander. You only live once.”

“You’re nuts,” Alec laughed.

Their waiter returned in a flurry, he presented the bottle to Magnus who nodded, opening the bottle, he poured a little into a glass for Magnus to sip. Magnus nodded his approval and then Michael proceeded to pour them two glasses.

“Enjoy gentleman, James should be over shortly to take your dinner order.”

“He doesn’t take food orders?” Alec asked.

“No, he’s just the wine waiter. They have an incredible cellar here, and he has a hectic job. People come from all over the country just for the wine.”

“Huh, well you learn something every day,” Alec said. His eyes looked out at the city before them, he loved the city at night, all the lights, it was beautiful.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Alec said.

“Certainly is,” Magnus replied but his eyes were on Alec, not the city.

Alec turned and smiled at Magnus, taking a sip of his wine. He gave a little gasp of surprise as the flavour burst over his tongue. “Whoah, this is incredible.”

“Worth every cent just to see your reaction to it,” Magnus said then sipped at his own glass.

“Any idea what you’d like?” Magnus said as they looked at the menu.

‘You’ Alec thought but held his tongue. “The lamb sounds good, I’m thinking that or the steak, but I always get a steak, so maybe I should try something different.”

“I was tossing up between the two of them to. How do you eat your steak?” Magnus asked.

“Usually medium well, I don’t like it too pink, and I can’t deal with blood at all.”

“A man after my own heart.” Magnus grinned.

“How about I get the steak, you get the lamb, and we can share?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Alec smiled.

“Do you like shellfish and shrimp? I thought we should get the Three shells starter and the wild shrimp to share.”

“Why not,” Alec said, “I can work off the calories tomorrow.”

“Oh, I doubt you’re in danger of getting fat any time soon Alexander.”

Alec blushed slightly as the waiter arrived to take their orders, Magnus ordered for the both of them, and soon they were all alone again staring at each other.

Alec was going to wait until after dinner to talk to Magnus, but it was running through his head causing him to be on edge, and he wanted to get it over with. If all went to plan and Magnus reacted like he hoped he would, he could get it all out in the open and then enjoy the rest of dinner and Magnus’ company.

“I need to apologise to you.” Alec started.

Magnus looked at him confused.

“I lied to you yesterday.”

“You did?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I told you I wasn’t gay when in truth I am,” Alec spoke so fast that Magnus almost missed what he’d said. Alec’s cheeks were burning.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, but Alec cut him off.

“I just need to get this out and explain myself before you say anything.”

“OK, proceed.”

“I was 15 when I first realised I was gay, and I’ve been fighting those feelings ever since. I’ve always had this pressure on me to be the perfect son and being gay is far from perfect in my parent's world. So I’ve been lying to my family, my friend and myself ever since. Hiding my true self. You’re the first person I’ve come out too.”

Magnus was not expecting this, his mind was running a mile a minute at what all this meant and looked at Alec with almost a blank expression trying to work out what to say. Alec feared he may have just made a huge mistake, he suddenly went pale, and Magnus realised he better say something before Alec got the wrong idea.

Magnus’ face changed, a huge smile covered his face and hit his eyes as he beamed at Alec.

“Alexander, I am so sorry that you have felt that you’ve had to hide away all these years. I am honoured that you would choose me to tell your secret to first. You never have to hide from me, and I’ll keep your secret until you’re ready to show the rest of the world how amazing you truly are.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec said shyly, “But there’s more . . .”

Alec took a deep breath and then a long sip of his wine and looked straight into Magnus’ eyes.

“I know we’ve just met, and we hardly know one another, but I can’t seem to get you out of my head.”

Magnus wanted to say something but realised that he needed to let Alec finish.

“I’ve never had these sorts of feeling before, and they scare me. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Every time I see you, you take my breath away. I’ve always felt like there was something wrong with me, and I always felt that I couldn’t have what I wanted so I had come to accept that I may always be alone and I thought I was OK with it until you came along.”

Magnus swallowed, his throat was dry, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He took another sip of his wine and asked nervously, “What it is that you want Alexander?” Magnus’ heart was beating so loud that he almost missed Alec’s response.

“You,” He whispered, then found his voice and said, “I want you, Magnus.”

Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I want you too!” Magnus admitted. “I  don’t know how but in the space of a day or two you’ve managed to break down the walls I’d spent years building around my heart. I felt it the moment we met, and I can’t get you out of my head either.”

Alec wanted to kiss Magnus, and he wished more than anything that they weren’t in the middle of a busy restaurant but somewhere private. Magnus stood, holding out his hand to Alec, who took it and stood, following Magnus out a side door onto a deserted balcony. The weather was obviously too cold for the restaurant to use the balcony this time of year.

They stood facing one another for a long moment, Magnus ran a hand along Alec’s cheek before stepping closer. Alec stepped in closer too, tilting his head and moving in towards Magnus’ waiting lips. The kiss was tentative at first, no other parts of their bodies touching. Magnus’ lips were warm, and he tasted of wine, and Alec felt a fire inside him. By some unspoken agreement, they both broke the kiss, to stop and stare at each other for a moment.

Alec’s eyes were very close to Magnus’, and he felt as though he was drowning in the myriad blues of his irises. And then, as if drawn by gravity or magnetism or some force outside of themselves, they came together again. This time Alec felt a twist of excitement spiral through him as Magnus’ tongue darted into his mouth for the first time, and then, all of a sudden, it was as though something had exploded inside him. Alec couldn’t get enough of Magnus, and he sensed the same greedy hunger in Magnus.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they pulled apart breathless, there was their waiter, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry to interrupt but your food has arrived.”

They both let out an embarrassed laugh and followed the waiter inside and back to their table.

Alec couldn’t control the blush that had spread over his cheeks and down his neck. He was slightly embarrassed at being caught out on the balcony with Magnus but would do it again in a heartbeat.

Magnus sat looking at Alec with a wicked grin on his face which only made Alec’s blush deepen.

Their starter had arrived, and the waiter had kindly brought then two extra plates as he knew they intended to share. Magnus put a little bit of everything onto a plate and handed it to Alec.

“For you Angel,” he said as handed off the plate and then started to load up the second plate for himself.

Alec’s first reaction was to tell Magnus that he could have served himself, but he stopped himself. Magnus looked to be enjoying playing host and truth be told Alec kind of liked the idea of Magnus taking care of him.

They ate their meals chatting about movies, music and books, playing the usual getting to know you games that any couple would do on a first date.

They were never lost for words or a topic to discuss, the conversation flowed comfortably. They were both happy to find that despite their distinct differences they had a lot in common.

Alec was glad that under the glamorous image, Magnus was deep down as nerdy as he was.

“Who would have thought that you’d be such a nerd at heart,” Alec joked.

“Why, because nerds can’t look this fabulous?”Magnus teased.

“You do look fabulous and to be honest, most of the nerds I know wouldn’t have the first clue about fashion, myself included. I just don’t get the big deal about designer clothes but will admit I am starting to appreciate it on you.” Alec said blushing.

“You look quite sharp tonight Alexander, maybe you know more than you think.”

“Nope, this is all Izzy. She bought me the pants, shirt and even the jacket.” He laughed. “I usually toss the stuff she gets me into the back of my closet.”

“Well, that is a crime,” Magnus said. “A body like yours, you should show it off more.”

“And how exactly do you know what sort of body I have?” Alec teased.

“Well, you’re not the only one to cop a feel while you were carrying me out of that building.”

Alec almost choked on his wine. “I did not ‘cop a feel’ as you put it, I was carrying you out of a burning building.” He was very serious all of a sudden.

Magnus let out a deep laugh, and Alec relaxed. “I was joking Alexander.” Then he leant forward and whispered, “Though you know I wouldn’t have minded if you did.”

Alec laughed despite the blush. “I have a feeling that you have quite a naughty streak, Magnus.”

“Oh, you have no idea, yet!”

The food was delicious, but for Alec, it was the company that made the evening so perfect. By the time they got to considering dessert, it was almost 10.30 pm.

“Do you like sorbet?” Magnus asked.

“To be honest, I’ve never tried it. When it comes to dessert, I tend to stick to things that are full of chocolate.”

“Oh, in that case, we need to get the Chocolate Brooklyn Bridge, it's full of chocolate, but it also has sorbet and ice cream.”

“I’m pretty full, but if we’re sharing, I think I could eat a bite or two.” Alec had enjoyed sharing his meal with Magnus tonight, and he didn’t want to stop that when it came to dessert which was always his favourite course.

Alec had swapped from wine to water halfway through dinner. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and the wine had started to make him lightheaded. Magnus has finished off the bottle happily. Dessert was fantastic, and Magnus was right, the sorbet was delicious, not like ice cream at all.

It was almost midnight, but the time they left the restaurant. As they walked back to the car, Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand. Alec liked walking hand in hand with Magnus, he had strong warm hands.

Getting to the car, Alec went to the passenger side and opened the door for Magnus.

“Always the gentleman,” Magnus said.

“Not always,” Alec murmured.

Magnus was about to get into the car when Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Turning them, he stepped forward pushing Magnus up against the side of the car. Pressing himself to Magnus, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate lip bruising kiss. Alec ran his tongue along Magnus’ lips, before slipping it into his mouth, tasting the sweet taste of wine, chocolate and raspberries.

Magnus moaned against Alec’s mouth, deepening the kiss, his own tongue playing with Alec’s. Magnus ran his hands down Alec's sides and up his back and finally to his hips to pull him even closer to him.

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus hardening against him, he wanted this man desperately, but he was also terrified of taking that step.

They broke apart, both gasping as they leant against one another. Alec had dropped his head, and Magnus lifted his face to look into his eyes. He could see passion and excitement in Alec’s eyes but also uncertainty and a little fear. Magnus didn’t want to push Alec, to scare him away, he knew that this was all so very new to him.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” He gave Alec a little kiss on the tip of his nose. “We don’t need to rush into anything. We have plenty of time, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You read minds too?” Alec laughed nervously.

“Oh yes, I have many many incredible skills.” Magnus teased as he got into the car.

Alec gave a small chuckle and got into the driver's side.

“We should catch a movie sometime,” Magnus said watching Alec as he drove, eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

“I’d like that,” Alec said. “I’m not back at work until Monday night. We could catch an afternoon matinee on Sunday if you’re free.”

“I’m always free for you Alexander.” He smiled at him.

“You’re still coming to dinner tomorrow night right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” Magnus watched Alec’s smile widen. “I will need an address though.”

Alec laughed. “That might be helpful. I could come pick you up if you like?”

“Don’t you think it would look a little odd to have the host leaving his own dinner party to get a guest?”

“Good point,” Alec said.

“I’ll catch a cab, what time?”

“I told Izzy about 6 pm, but you could come over earlier if you like,” Alec said shyly.

“So 9 am then?” Magnus joked.

“Only if you bring coffee and muffins!”

They were both laughing as they pulled up in front of Magnus’ hotel. Alec stopped the car and raced over to open the door for him. ‘I could get used to this.’ Magnus thought to himself. The doorman greeted them and asked if the car needed to be parked.

“I’m just dropping off, back in 10 min.”

“Of course Sir.”

“You know you don’t have to walk me to my room, I am perfectly safe here in the hotel.”

“I know, but I want to,” Alec said.

They held hands as they waited for the lift. The hotel was very quiet this time of night.

Getting into the lift, Magnus waited for the lift doors to close before pulling Alec forward to kiss him. The kiss started off slowly, lips pressed together but as bodies collided the kiss intensified.

The ding of the lift brought them both back to reality. Magnus practically dragged Alec down the hall to his room. He opened the door quickly and pulled Alec inside with him. Pushing Alec up against the door, slamming it shut.

Magnus pressed himself against Alec and captured his lips once more, this time sliding his tongue along Alec’s lips asking to be let inside. Alec opened his lips and felt Magnus’ tongue slide into his mouth, Magnus’ tongue fought Alec’s and as they wrapped around each other, their tongues danced.

Magnus felt a shiver run through his body as Alec moaned against his mouth, Alec’s hips rocked against Magnus’ causing delicious friction for both of them. They finally broke apart, both needing air. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s.

“Kissing you is fast becoming my favourite thing,” Magnus whispered.

“Mine too,” Alec admitted blushing. “I should go, it's getting late.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and I won’t forget to bring Chairman for your play date.” Magnus teased.

“Good Night Magnus.”

“Good Night Alexander.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night call and two early morning visitors (sorry i really am horrible at summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sitting at work and hating it, so instead of working I decided to proof read and edit Chapter 6. This isn't a very long chapter, sorry.  
> This one is for you little Sis!  
> Enjoy.

Alec left the room, and Magnus watched him walk to the lifts. He turned to wave at him before getting in. Magnus went to the window, his room had a view of the street below, and he could see Alec getting into his car and driving off.

Magnus went through his nightly routine, removing his makeup, moisturising and put on his most comfy pyjamas. He dropped onto his bed and sighed. Tonight had gone so much better than he ever could have imagined. Alec’s confessions took Magnus completely by surprise, a very welcome surprise at that. Just thinking about Alec wanting him sent electricity coursing through him.

Chairman jumped up on the bed and looked at Magnus. “I really like Alexander.” He said to the cat. “Fingers crossed I don’t mess this up.”

Chairman meowed at him, and Magnus has a feeling the cat was saying he’d better not!

Magnus heard a text arrive on his phone, and he was going to ignore it at first but decided he’d better check it just in case. He was instantly happy he did when he saw it was from Alec.

_‘I’m home safe and sound. Lying in my bed. I  thought I was tired, but I’m wide awake now and thinking about you.’_ Alec sent.

_‘I’m lying in bed with Chairman, he says Hi.’_ Magnus sent the message and then sent Alec a selfie of himself with Chairman.

_‘My two beautiful boys.’_ Alec sent back

_‘You think I’m beautiful?’_ Magnus sent

_‘I’m quite sure I told you that at dinner.’_

_‘Maybe, my mind was a little bit in overdrive. You really surprised me, Alexander.’_

_‘Hopefully in a good way.’_

_‘In the best sort of way.’_

_‘I was so nervous. I hadn’t planned to tell you everything all at once, but it just came flowing out.’_

_‘I’m delighted you did Alexander.’_

_‘Me too, of course now I’m more nervous than ever, lol.'_

_‘You have nothing to be nervous about Alexander.’_

_‘I’m just not sure where to go from here.’_

Magnus thought for a moment and started to type a reply and then decided to just call Alec.

“Hi,” Alec answered shyly.

“Hi.” Magnus breathed. “It was easier to call you, hope you don’t mind.”

“God no, If I had to choose between reading your words and hearing your voice, your voice wins every time.”

“Good to know.” Magnus said, “Alexander, I know this is all so new to you, I don’t want you to feel pressured to ever do anything you aren’t ready for.”

“I don’t feel pressured, it's just. . . “ he sighed not able to think of the right words. “It's hard to explain, there is just so much I want to do and experience with you, parts of me are so impatient, and other parts are scared of messing up and getting things wrong.”

“Alexander I know you don’t have much experience.”

“Magnus I don’t have any experience,” Alec admitted. “I’ve never dated another man and the women I’ve dated never got passed a few awkward kisses.”

“Oh,” Magnus was lost for words, his beautiful angel was as pure as pure could be.

A few moments of silence followed, and Magnus heard Alec say his name.

“Magnus?”

“Sorry I was thinking.”

“You’re weirded out aren’t you.” Alec sounded disappointed.

“No no no, No Alexander. I just never imagined that someone was beautiful as you would be a virgin.” Magnus took a deep breath. “I might not be as innocent as you but it been a very long time since I’ve been in a relationship and an even longer time since I’ve been in one that I actually wanted to work out. I always tend to rush into things, including intimate relationships and they end up in disaster. I want this, us, to work out more than I'm willing to admit at the moment.”

“I’m not exactly innocent Magnus,” Alec said.

“Not the best use of the word I know but you know what I mean,” Magnus explained.

“I do,” Magnus could almost hear Alec smiling.

“I want to get to know you Alexander, and I want you to get to know me. And we’ll let the physical stuff take its time, I don’t want to rush into things and risk losing something special.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“No need to thank me, this is as much for me as it is for you.”

“We’d better get some sleep I guess,” Alec said, he was actually starting to get tired.

“Good night my sweet angel,” Magnus said.

“Goodnight Mags,” Alec replied. Magnus smiled at the nickname Alec had used.

They hung up and Alec lay back in his bed smiling, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. He was just about to put his phone away when he remembered he had forgotten to send Magnus his address. He quickly sent off a text with his address and wished Magnus goodnight again.

_‘Goodnight Angel.’_ Magnus texted back to Alec after receiving his address. He put his phone on the side table and snuggled under the blankets. Despite currently being almost homeless, life was good Magnus thought to himself.

 

 A little after 9.30 am, Alec heard someone pounding on his door. At first, he was annoyed, but then his heart skipped a beat, had Magnus actually decided to come over so early?

He opened the door to find Izzy smiling back at him, his heart sank a little, but he quickly recovered.

“Why are you pounding on my door, Izzy?”

“You didn’t answer. I even tried your phone, but it went straight to message bank.” She pushed her way into the apartment.

Alec grabbed his phone from his bedroom, he’d forgotten to put it on charge after talking to Magnus last night, and the battery was dead. Putting his phone on charge in the kitchen, he turned on his coffee machine and turned to his sister. It was then that he noticed the bags.

“I come bearing desserts.” She said holding up the bags.

“I hope there is something chocolate in there,” Alec teased.

“I couldn’t decide between cheesecake and mud cake, so I got both. And I picked up some ice cream and fresh fruit.”

“Wow, how many people are we feeding again?” Alec joked.

“Just the 5 of us. I was going to invite Lydia, but she already mentioned she had plans.”

“Actually there will be 6 at dinner,” Alec said as he put the ice cream into the freezer. “I invited Magnus.”

“Really. . .” Izzy said it was more of a statement than a question.

“He was with me when you called Izzy, I had to invite him, especially after you invited Clary and Simon. It would have been rude not too.” Alec tried really hard to not give anything away.

“OK,” Izzy said smiling at her brother. “He’s quite amazing looking.”

“I guess,” Alec said putting the cakes away in the fridge, hiding his smile from his sister. Magnus is amazing looking, and he’s all mine Alec thought.

Isabelle looked at her brother suspiciously. Something was different, he seemed too happy.

“Alec you know I love you unconditionally don’t you?”

Alec looked at his sister, his eyes softening.

“I love you too Izzy.”

“You can tell me anything, I’m always here for you.” Izzy continued.

“Not sure what you mean, there’s nothing to tell.” He lied. He wasn’t ready, he knew that of all his family Izzy would be the one to understand and be the most supportive but Alec wasn’t willing to share his feelings just yet and especially his relationship with Magnus. Maybe he was a little selfish, but he wanted to keep that to himself for a bit longer.

“Ok,” She said and dropped the subject.

Alec hadn’t told her he’d gone to dinner with Magnus last night. If she had known that there was no way she would have let her questioning go so quickly.

“I better go,” She said. “I’ll see you around 6 unless you need help cooking.”

“No!” Alec exclaimed a little too loudly. He loved his sister, but she was a disaster in the kitchen.

“I’ll have you know I’m getting much better in the kitchen, I’ve been watching The Food Network. And I haven’t set anything on fire in weeks.” She laughed as she made her way to the door.

“Well maybe next time, I don’t think it's polite to poison new friends at their first dinner party.” Alec joked.

Izzy hugged her brother and bounced down the hall to the lift.

Alec thought about going back to bed, but he was too awake. Instead, he made his way into the kitchen, he needed coffee, and he’d scrape something together for breakfast before showering and going out to get groceries for tonight.

He had just grabbed a mug from the cupboard when he heard a knock.

“What did you forget?” Alec said opening the door expecting to see Izzy standing there. Instead when he looked up there stood Magnus smiling at him.

“I’m sure loads of things but nothing important.” Magnus joked answering his question.

“Magnus,” Alec said surprised. “Sorry I thought you were my sister, she just left.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Are you kidding, you never disappoint.” Alec blurted out.

“May we come in?” Magnus held up the cat carrier he was holding.

“Of course, sorry.” Alec stood aside and let Magnus enter.

Magnus looked around the entry and walked into the small lounge area. The apartment wasn’t huge but it spotless and the furniture looked comfy. The place could have used a few more splashes of colour, but it screamed Alec.

“You did say come over anytime, and Chairman missed you,” Magnus said letting chairman out of the carrier.

The cat stretched and moved towards Alec, he purred happily as he rubbed himself against Alec’s legs. Alec picked him up, rubbing his nose against the cats and then cuddling him close tickling him behind his ears. Magnus had never been more jealous of his cat!

“We brought muffins.” Magnus held up a bakery bag, “but the coffees had a slight incident on the way over. The cabbie wasn’t too happy with Chairman but the big tip I gave him fixed that.”

“Luckily I have coffee,” Alec said walking towards his kitchen.

Magnus put the cat carrier down near the door and followed Alec to the kitchen.

Alec got out 2 bowls, pouring milk into one and filled the second with cat treats. He set the bowls and Chairman down.

Chairman taken care of, Alec turned to Magnus and smiled. Magnus placed the bag of muffins on the kitchen bench before leaning forward to give Alec a sweet kiss. Alec bent forward kissing Magnus back.

“I really do hope it's OK we came over so early,” Magnus said.

“Of course it's OK,” Alec said. “When Izzy came over earlier I had hoped it would be you.”

“We got bored and lonely in our hotel room.”

“Well, I am sure we can find something to help with the boredom.” Alec teased wriggling his eyebrows.

“Oh really?” Magnus said stepping closer, “Like what?”

Alec leant in very close and whispered into Magnus’ ear. “Grocery shopping. I need to get supplies for tonight.” He laughed.

“You’re a tease, Alexander,” Magnus said laughing too.

Alec got out a second mug and fixed them both coffees. White, 2 sugars for Magnus and Black, no sugar for himself. Grabbing a couple of plates and the bakery bag, they moved to sit at Alec’s dining table.

“I didn’t know what type of muffin you’d like, so I got a variety.”

“To be honest I’ve never had a bad muffin, but I’m not too fond of Bran muffins.”

“Eww,” said Magnus opening the bakery bag and pulling out the muffins. He placed them on the plates.

There was cinnamon, apple crumble, choc chip, blueberry, raspberry choc and lemon poppyseed.

“Oh,” Alec said spying the lemon muffin. “This is my favourite.”

Magnus smiled at him. “Here I would have thought it would have been Choc chip.”

“I do love chocolate, but I love lemon in cakes. It's so delicious and refreshing.”

Chairman leapt onto the table and sniffed at the muffins. Magnus grabbed the cinnamon muffin and broke it apart, sharing with the cat.

“You spoil him don’t you,” Alec said.

“He’s my baby, of course, I do. Plus he’s so adorable, who wouldn’t.”

“True,” Alec said giving Chairman a quick tickle behind the ears.

“I've never had a pet, my parents don’t like animals.”

“Chairman’s my first, it's not for everyone, but it's nice to have someone to come home too, and pets are usually happy to see you no matter what,” Magnus said.

“I’m considering getting one, but I’m worried I’m not home enough.”

“Cats are OK with that, dogs not so much,” Magnus said. “My friend Raphael has a dog, they can get destructive when they get bored. Cats usually just nap.”

They sat quietly for a few moments. Magnus watched Alec as he ate his muffin and lazily patted Chairman.

“You’re staring,” Alec said looking up at him.

“I know.” Magnus smiled. “Does it make you nervous?”

“A little,” Alec laughed and let his eyes linger on Magnus’ face. He noticed he had the start of a goatee happening, It was sexily masculine and suited his beautiful face. It was also in complete contrast with the shadow and liner around his eyes, but it all worked amazingly on Magnus.

“Forget to pack your razor?” Alec teased running his finger along Magnus’ face.

“Just trying something new.” Magnus actually blushed a little.

“I like it,” Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus’ lips before moving to kiss his cheek and along his jawline. “It tickles a little.” He said pulling back.

Magnus just smiled and moved forward to kiss Alec, it turned from a slow and sweet kiss to a rushed and needy kiss very quickly. They broke apart gasping for air.

Chairman looked at both of them, flicked his tail up and jumped off the table and went off exploring the apartment.

“What are you cooking tonight?” Magnus asked.

“I was thinking Lasagna, a side salad and garlic bread.”

“I love Lasagna,” Magnus grinned. “I make a wicked Pear and Rocket Salad.”

“Sounds yummy. Izzy took care of dessert, she dropped off cheesecake, mud cake, fruit and ice cream. Jace is bringing drinks, but we might want to pick up some wine. Jace’s idea of drinks is beer and a bottle of coke zero.”

Magnus’ phone rang, he looked at the display and didn’t recognise the number.

“Hello, Magnus Bane speaking.” He answered all business like.

“Mr Bane, Hodge Starkweather. FDNY Arson.”

“What can I do for you, Mr Starkweather.” Magnus smiled at Alec.

Alec snapped to attention, he realised it must be Hodge on the phone.

“I need you to come into our offices on Monday, we have a few questions for you concerning the fire at your apartment building early Thursday morning.”

Magnus’ face turned grim, it was not the call he was hoping for or expecting. “Of course, what time?”

“Would 10 am be suitable?”

“That’s fine,” Magnus said.

“See you then Mr Bane.”

Magnus hung up the phone. He took a deep disappointed breath. “I really thought he was calling to tell me I could get back into my apartment.”

“Sorry, Magnus,” Alec said guiltily.

Magnus could tell by the look on Alec’s face that he knew something that Magnus didn’t.

“Do you know what’s going on Alexander?” He asked.

“I do, but I’m not really supposed to discuss it.”

“I see,” Magnus looked hurt. He stood up and moved into the lounge. His first instinct was to escape, but he didn’t, he sat on the couch quietly.

“Magnus,” Alec said his voice barely a whisper, he took Magnus’ hand in his and sat beside him. Magnus looked at Alec’s grim face.

“This is more than just general questioning isn’t it?”

“Fuck!” Alec said under his breath. He should have known it would come to this and he couldn’t bear keeping secrets from Magnus, job or no job.

“Language,” Magnus teased but there was no smile on his face.

“Stuff protocol,” Alec said. “Magnus someone sent an anonymous tip to the arson squad. They claim that you were involved in starting the fire, and hinted it was to do with an insurance payout.”

“What?” Magnus’ voice cracked. “I . . . Why would I . . .” he looked shocked. “Do you really think that I could have . . .”

Alec cut him off with a kiss. “Magnus I never for a moment believed it. Not for a single moment, even before we got to know each other. You would never have risked the lives of your friends and Chairman.”

Magnus sat there silently, not sure what to say.

“Luke doesn’t believe it either. We will do everything we can to help you get through this.”

Magnus tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

“I should have told you sooner,” Alec said. “But to be honest, I was so wrapped up in my own drama and feelings that I forgot.”

“It's OK Alexander. Thank you for telling me, I know you shouldn’t have.”

“I’ll come with you on Monday.”

“I don’t want you to do anything that could reflect poorly on your position with the FDNY. I know how much your job means to you.”

Alec’s first instinct was to say ‘but you mean so much to me too’ but it was too soon for those sorts of revelations, wasn’t it? Could you actually fall in love in just a few days?

“I want to be there for you, no arguments Magnus.”

“Thank you.” He said his eyes watery with unshed tears.

Alec pulled him close, wrapping his arm around him and kissing his forehead. “It will be OK, I promise. Hodge is a good man and the best investigator we have, he’ll find the truth.”

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec and let himself enjoy his warmth and comfort. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do without Alec. He’d never really had anyone in his life like Alec, someone who cared so much for him. Magnus felt his heart flip flop in his chest.

“I know it will be hard but let's try to put this out of our minds for the time being and enjoy our day together,” Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus turned his head and looked at Alec. Alec’s face was full of such tenderness and something else Magnus was too scared to contemplate. Magnus was falling too fast and too hard for this beautiful angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Alec's place with the whole gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very very much for all the Kudos and the wonderfully kind comments. It really does feed my muse. Finally here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy.

“Let’s go shopping.” Magnus said, “Shopping always cheers me up.”

“Let’s go,” Alec said unwrapping himself from Magnus and standing.

“You might want to change first Alec,” Magnus said looking him up and down.

Alec looked down and realised that he was still in the track pants and old t-shirt he had slept in.

“Izzy woke me,” he laughed. “I forgot I haven’t showered or dressed yet.”

“Off you go. I’ll clean up the mugs.”

“Thanks, I’ll be quick,” Alec said turning toward his bedroom.

“Just yell out if you need a hand washing your back.” Magnus teased.

Alec’s eyes grew wide, and he turned bright red. He rushed into his bedroom not trusting himself to say anything. Grabbing a change of clothes he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Standing under the spray, he thought of the beautiful man in his kitchen and felt his body instantly harden. He groaned as he palmed himself for a moment and wished he'd dared to invite Magnus to join him. He wanted Magnus in each and every way possible, but he was scared. He had no experience when it came to sex, and he didn’t want to disappoint Magnus. Alec tried to quieten his thoughts, he rushed through his shower and dressed quickly.

 Walking out into the lounge he found Magnus sitting on the couch again, eyes closed. Chairman was curled up in his lap purring as he ran his fingers lazily through his fur. He looked up and smile at Alec as he approached.

“Do you own any clothes that aren’t dark colours and baggy?” He teased.

“Nope,” Alec laughed. “This is me, you’ll have to take me as I am. I think you wear enough colour for the both of us.”

Alec leant forward and gave Magnus a quick kiss on the lips. Magnus grabbed him and pulled him back in for another kiss, this time it was full of heat and promise.

“How did I ever survive without your kisses?” Magnus asked as they broke apart to take a breath.

“Don’t think I’ll ever tire of kissing you,” Alec admitted blushing.

“We should get going,” Magnus said, he placed Chairman gently on the couch beside him and stood. “Will it be OK for Chairman to stay here.”

“Of course,” Alec said. He moved a small storage closet near the front door and pulled out the kitty litter tray and some cat toys. He dumped the toys within reach for Chairman and put the tray just outside the kitchen area. Alec refilled his milk bowl, added a water bowl and set out some more cat treats. Lastly, he made sure his bedroom door was open just in case Chairman wanted to nap there.

“I see Chairman has you wrapped around his little paws.” Magnus laughed.

“Well, he’s just cute and cuddly, like his dad. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“I’m glad you get along, I couldn’t date someone my cat hated.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, and they left the apartment. It was a beautiful day, and the market wasn’t too far, so they decided to walk. Alec never let go of Magnus’ hand, Magnus couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. Looking at Alec, he had the same smile on his face.

“You're not worried about us being seen?” Magnus asked. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want Alec to regret anything.

“No,” Alec said realising that he really wasn’t worried. “I’m not at all.” It was funny in a few short hours he’d gone from not being ready to tell his sister to suddenly wanting the world to know that his beautiful man was his. “I’ve been living a lie too long, and I want to be able to hold hands with you, it’s time to stop being afraid of what people would think.”

Magnus was shocked by Alec’s honesty. “What brought this about?”

“I don’t know, it's just like everything clicked in my head in the last few hours. I think I want to come out to my brother and sister, maybe tonight. Would you stand with me?”

Magnus stopped walking and turned toward Alec. “Alexander, I will always be there for you as you always seem to be there for me, even when I don’t know it. I just don’t want you to rush into anything because you feel pressured to tell them about us.”

“I don’t feel pressured, I just think I need to do this for us, for me, sooner rather than later. I don’t want to risk our relationship, and I don’t want you to ever think I’m ashamed of it.”

“I would never think that Alexander.”

“Let's see how tonight goes OK, I may chicken out.” Alec laughed. “I have a suspicion that Izzy knows, well she suspects, she said some odd things this morning to me.”

They continued on to the market. Alec bought fresh lasagna sheet, tomatoes, onion and garlic. Magnus picked all the ingredients for his salad. They headed toward the meat department, and Alec chose a nice piece of topside beef that he asked the butcher to mince for him. They picked up cheeses, butter, fresh bread and finally walnuts for the salad.

Magnus suggested they checked out their wine selection to save a trip to the bottle shop and was pleasantly surprised by their range. They found a few excellent drops and added those to their cart.

 Moving to the checkout, Magnus insisted he pay, but Alec wouldn’t let him.

“You paid for dinner last night,” Alec told him.

“But that was a thank you dinner for saving my life and pet sitting Chairman. It doesn’t count.” Magnus argued.

Carol, the checkout lady, watched them argue back and forth amused. “Alec, when a gorgeous man offers to pay for your groceries, you should just say, Thank you.” Carol teased.

“See,” Magnus said. “Even Carol is on my side.” He handed her his card.

“She should be on my side, I’ve been coming here for years.” Alec laughed.

“You’ve found yourself a gentleman and a pretty one too,” Carol told Alec.

“He is gorgeous isn't he,” Alec said. “I just might keep him.”

“Good on you Alec,” Carol said handing Magnus back his card and his the receipt, winking at him.

Magnus felt his cheeks warm, they’d managed to make him blush. They picked up their bags and started toward Alec’s apartment.

“You know you just came out to the checkout chick.” Magnus laughed.

“Huh, I guess I did. Carol’s cool. Her grandson is gay, and in the military, she’s so proud of him.”

Watching Alec smile was contagious, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile himself, pushing his troubles to the back of his mind for a little while.

“Did you want to grab some Sushi for lunch?” Alec asked as they walked.

“I’d love that, we’ll have to get some for Chairman, he’s quite partial to smoked salmon.”

“I think he’d enjoy the tuna rolls too,” Alec said.

“Oh yes, Clary told me you fed him tuna, and he loved it. Every time I’ve tried, he’s turned up his nose and stalked away in disgust. You certainly have a way with him.”

“Well you know, I have been working hard to stay on his good side, I need his approval to date his dad, so I’m not above resorting to spoiling him to get it.”

Magnus laughed a deep belly laugh as they entered the small sushi shop.

They ordered 3 tuna, 3 smoked salmon, 2 tempura prawn, and 2 teriyaki chicken rolls. Alec added a bag of prawn crackers and half a dozen pan-fried pork dumplings to their order and quickly handed over some cash before Magnus even had the chance to open his mouth.

“This is on me,” Alec said leaving no room for argument.

 Magnus laughed as they grabbed their lunch and made their way back to Alec’s.

Chairman was sitting by the front door when they arrived. Tail swatting back and forth, he watched them enter with eager eyes. “It like he smelt the food from down the hall,” Alec laughed.

“He probably did,” Magnus agreed.

They put all the groceries away first much to the annoyance of Chairman. Then they sat down at the table with their sushi. Magnus removed the seaweed from Chairman's rolls and broke them open for him. He chowed down happily.

“He loves sushi,” Magnus said

“Who doesn’t?” Alec asked digging into his own food.

“Crazy people,” Magnus said between bites.

 They ate and chatted about their favourite foods. They both loved to cook, so that was another thing they had in common.

“I love cooking from scratch, using all fresh ingredients, sadly I don’t always have the time, and sometimes it seems a waste to cook only for myself.”

“Who taught you to cook?” Magnus asked.

“I taught myself mostly,” Alec explained. “My parents were always too busy and hardly ever around, so someone had to cook for us. When we moved to their current house, they hired a housekeeper. Rosie is great, she taught me a thing or two about cooking.”

“Your siblings are lucky to have you,” Magnus said smiling.

“We were fortunate to have each other.” Alec smiled back.

“It must be nice to know you have someone that will always be there for you,” Magnus said

“It is,” Alec looked at Magnus, hesitated for a moment but then asked, “You told me you don’t have any family?”

“My mother died when I was 4, I didn’t have any siblings, and my father was, well let's just say not a very nice guy. I was put into the foster care system when I was 6.”

Alec felt his heart break a little for Magnus. A child shouldn’t have to go through things like this.

“I met my friend Raphael when I was in foster care and then Cat and Ragnor. We bonded, they are like family to me, so it's not all sad.”

“I was always a loner at school, I didn’t make many friends, and I spent most of my time with Jace and Izzy.”

“I’ve always said, it's not the number of people you surround yourself with but the quality of those people that’s important.”

“I like that, I’ll have to remember that.”

“I’ll have to make a start on dinner, I like to let my sauce simmer for a while. It's usually better made the day before, but I didn’t have the time for that.”

“Right well let's get cooking shall we.” Magnus rolled up his sleeves ready for action.

They worked together in the small kitchen seamlessly, never getting in each other's way or crowding one another. Magnus was very skilled with a knife, and Alec was impressed as he chopped up the vegetables. Magnus loved watching Alec work, he never seemed to measure anything, just throwing things in and adding a pinch of this and a dash of that. Soon the apartment was full of wonderful cooking smells. Alec put together 2 large trays of lasagna and popped them into the oven. Magnus had everything prepped for the salad and had mixed his own dressing which he’d toss in just before serving. They decided to make one stick of garlic bread and one of cheesy garlic bread. They set those aside in the fridge until it was almost time to eat, they wouldn’t take long in the oven.

Before they knew it, it was 5.30 pm. They washed the dishes and had just started putting things away when for the first time they bumped into each other, and the dishes were forgotten, and they wrapped themselves around each other, kissing passionately.

Jace arrived at Alec’s a little after 5.30. He knocked, and no one answered, he knocked again and then tried the door, it was open. Letting himself in, he dumped the box he was carrying just inside the door and walked into the apartment looking for Alec. He could smell pasta sauce, and his stomach rumbled. Jace noticed the cat sitting on the couch and wondered what it was still doing here, hadn’t they picked him up? Walking toward the kitchen, he heard movement and then he saw them. Alec was pushing Magnus up against the fridge, kissing him passionately, his hand on Magnus' waist, pulling him close.

Jace couldn’t breathe, his breath stuck in his throat. He hadn’t expected to walk into such an intimate moment. He backed up as quietly as possible and almost ran for the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallways closing it quietly.

Holy crap! Alec was kissing Magnus. Jace’s mind was running like crazy. Jace has never seen Alec that passionate about anyone before, and there he was in his kitchen kissing a guy. Since when was Alec gay? Jace was confused, how could he have missed this? Ok so Alec hadn’t dated during high school, that wasn’t odd, he was sort of a loner. And now he rarely did, but he’d been out with women, Jace had set him up with a few. Nothing had ever come of those dates, the longest Alec had ever dated anyone was a few weeks, and that was Lydia, and even then they seemed more like friends than anything else. It all started to make sense.

Jace didn’t hear his sister walking up to him. “What’s up?” She said. Jace practically jumped out of his skin.

“Izzy you scared me.”

“Why are you standing in the hall?”

“Umm well . . .” Jace stuttered he wasn’t sure what to tell her.

“Are you having a stroke?” She joked.

“OK, so it's like this. I knocked, and Alec didn’t answer, and the door was open, so I just walked in, and he was in the kitchen with Magnus.”

“OK,” Izzy said not quite understanding why that would have Jace in such a state.

“They were . . .” Jace stopped.

“They were what?” Izzy asked, and then it suddenly occurred to her what Jace was trying to say.

“Kissing, Izzy, they were kissing and not friendly, peek on the cheek hello type of kissing, it was full on. Alec had him pinned against the fridge!”

Izzy squealed. “I knew it.”

“Shhhh,” Jace said. “You knew?”

“Well, I suspected. Alec’s been way too happy since Magnus came into his life.”

“But did you know Alec was gay?”

“No, but I suspected he was. Make’s sense don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it does,” Jace said. “I just don’t know why he never told us.”

“Really? Have you forgotten what our parents are like?” Izzy reminded him.

“Ahh. .” Jace nodded. She was right. The Lightwoods weren’t the most supportive of parents, and they were always so hard on Alec to be the perfect firstborn son.

“Ok, so we just go in there and pretend nothing happened?” Jace asked.

“Yes, he’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Izzy said smiling. “You’re OK with this right?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? I want to see Alec happy just as much as you do. And if that’s being with Magnus then I’m good with it.”

“I love you, brother,” Izzy said hugging Jace.

“Love you too little sis.”

Jace opened the door and picked up the box he’d left there. “Alec,” he called out making his presence known this time.

Alec walked out from the kitchen to the entry smiling, Magnus right behind him.

“Hey, Jace.” He said. “How much beer did you get?” he laughed looking at the box in his arms.

“It's not just beer, I got some soda too and some stuff Izzy wanted for shots.” Jace was smiling at Alec oddly, and Alec found it a little unnerving.

“Hey, Magnus,” Jace said, putting down the box and holding out his hand.

“Nice to see you again Jace,” Magnus said shaking his hand

“Talking about me?” Izzy said walking through the door as if she’s just arrived.

She gave Jace a quick peck on the cheek and then Alec.

“Hello, Magnus, happy to see you looking so well.”

“All thanks to you three.” Magnus smiled.

Alec grabbed the box Jace had brought and carried it into the kitchen.

“Been here long?” Izzy asked Magnus.

“I’ve been helping Alec cook.” Magnus smiled.

“I offered, but you almost burn down one kitchen, and no one ever forgets it,” she laughed.

Jace walked into the kitchen and helped Alec unpack the box and store the drinks in the fridge.

“I think you need a bigger fridge.” Jace joked looking at Alec a little nervous.

“You might be right.” Alec looked at Jace trying to work out what was up with him, he was acting odd. “What up?”

“Nothing,” Jace said trying not to meet Alec’s eyes.

“Liar. You forget how well we know each other.”

“It's just . . .” Jace heard voices and realised that Simon and Clary had arrived.

“Clary?” Alec asked.

Jace took the out Alec had given him. “Yes, she makes me nervous.”

Alec laughed, his brother, the player, had finally met a woman who made him nervous and tongue-tied. He never thought he’d see it.

“Well, just remember who her dad is OK. Don’t go hurting her.”

“Hi Clary,” Alec said moving back into the lounge area.

“Thanks for having us over Alec,” She said. “You remember Simon?”

“Hi Simon,” Alec said smiling.

“Hi, thank you again for saving us.”

“Just doing our job.” Alec smiled.

Everyone stood around a little awkwardly for a moment until Magnus decided to take the lead. “Did someone mention drinks?”

Jace got out some beers, Magnus opened a bottle of wine, and they all sat around chatting. Alec and Magnus sat on the couch side by side, not touching. Alec found he had to stop himself more than once from reaching out to take Magnus’ hand. He felt stupid, here he was with some of the people he cared about the most, some of the most important people in his life and he couldn’t be open and honest with them.

Alec stood and excused himself on the pretence of checking dinner. The lasagna was almost done, and he’d put the garlic bread in just as they were sitting down because it wouldn’t take long. Alec heard someone behind him and turned to see Magnus smiling at him.

“Everything OK?” He asked.

“Yes, No, I don’t know.”Alec laughed. “I feel like a liar, but I’m not sure I have the guts to tell them.”

“Whatever you decide I’m here for you, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec wanted to kiss him, but he held back, he felt silly, he was too scared to kiss his boyfriend in his own kitchen.

Izzy came into the kitchen. “How’s dinner going, I’m starved.”

“Almost done Izzy, why don’t you get everyone to move to the table.”

Magnus got the salad out of the fridge and covered it with dressing before giving it a good stir through. He took the salad out to the table. Alec pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put the garlic bread in. He covered one tray with aluminium foil and sliced up the other tray dishing out generous serves onto plates. Magnus played waiter, serving everyone that was seated. Magnus carried the last two plates out, for himself and Alec as Alec took out the garlic bread and placed it into a bread basket.

 “Wow, this smells amazing.” Said Simon.

“Thanks, hopefully, it tastes just as amazing.”

Placing the basket on the table, Alec explained. “This end is regular garlic bread, the other end is cheesy garlic bread, and we have more in the kitchen.”

“This all looks amazing Bro, you’ve outdone yourself,” Jace said.

“I can’t take all the credit, Magnus helped a lot, the salad is all his too.”

“Well done both of you,” Izzy said.

Just then Chairman decided to join the party, he jumped up onto the table. He hissed at Simon, moved around the table until he found Alec and leapt at him.

“Huh,” Simon said. “Looks like you’ve been replaced.” He joked to Magnus.

“It's only because Alec spoils him.”

“Everyone dig in before it gets cold,” Alec said shifting in his seat so that Chairman could curl up in his lap.

“I think we should play the grateful game,” Izzy said.

“Really Izzy, can’t we just eat.” Jace moaned.

“Nope, You just need to tell everyone one thing you’re grateful for.” She explained. “I’ll start, I am grateful for new friends.”

Simon was seated to Izzy’s left. “I’m grateful for the FDNY and the incredible men and women who work for them.”

“Damn,” said Clary. “He stole mine, umm, I’m grateful for old friends being safe and sound.”

Jace shook his head, he’d always hated this game. “I’m grateful that Izzy didn’t cook dinner.”

Izzy tried to kick him under the table but missed accidentally getting Simon.

“Sorry Simon,” She said sweetly. Simon blushed and murmured it was ok. Alec couldn’t help but smile, Simon was crushing on Izzy.

“I’m grateful for angels,” Magnus said, slipping his hand under the table to take Alec’s.

Alec thought for a moment and then said, “I’m grateful for so many things it's hard to narrow it down to one. I’m grateful to have a job that I love, I am grateful for my siblings and their unconditional love, but mostly I am grateful for the incredible man who has given me the strength and courage to accept who I am.” Alec squeezed Magnus hand and gave him a nervous look.

Magnus leant over and whispered in Alec’s ear. “It's OK, just breathe.”

“This is probably not the best time or place, but . . .” Alec took a deep breath, looked directly at Magnus, seeing nothing but support and caring there and he continued. “I’m gay. I've been living a lie because I’ve been scared of losing my family and friends, but I am finally ready to finally be me.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Jace was the first person to move, he got out of his seat, walked to Alec and pulled him up and into a huge hug. “You’re an idiot.” He said.

“Umm thanks,” Alec said warily.

“You’d never get rid of us that easily Bro,” Jace said, letting him go.

Izzy jumped up and squealed. “I knew it, I’m so proud of you Alec.”

“Thanks, Izzy.”

Clary and Simon, just sat there beaming at him.

“See I told you,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled Magnus from his seat, pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Izzy and Clary both squealed with delight.

“You're not going to go kissing all the guys here tonight now are you?” Simon teased. Magnus gave him a stern look.

“Magnus and I are . . . I’m not sure what are we?” Alec said looking at Magnus blushing.

“Boyfriends,” Magnus said hugging him possessively.

“Glad to hear it, because if you kiss everyone like I saw you kissing Magnus earlier tonight, I’d be worried.”

Alec and Magnus turned to Jace. Alec’s blush intensified.

“You didn’t answer the door, I walked in and found you two in the kitchen,” Jace said blushing.

Magnus laughed. “Guess it was a little bit of a shock.”

“Initially yes but to be honest, all makes sense now. I’m happy for you both.”

It was hugs all around, and finally, everyone sat again and started eating. They chatted comfortably and laughed, mostly at Simon.

Alec held Magnus’ hand and felt complete for one of the first times in his life. He had his family, new friends and Magnus, life didn’t get better than this, he smiled to himself.

Jace and Simon had been discussing movies when the argument started, Jace was adamant that Superman was the best superhero of all time, but Simon disagreed stating it was Batman. As the argument began to get heated Magnus decided it was an excellent opportunity to excuse himself to use the bathroom.

When he came out, he found Izzy standing in the hallway.

“What are you intentions concerning my brother?” She demanded.

“To make him happy,” Magnus said honestly.

Izzy looked at him for a moment with stern eyes then let her face relax. “Good Answer.” She smiled for a moment but then turned serious again. “Don’t hurt him, Magnus, that’s all I ask. Alec is so used to taking care of everyone else he never takes care of himself, so that’s my job.”

“Isabelle, I would never intentionally hurt Alec. I . . I care for him very deeply. It scares me a little how quickly I’ve developed feelings for him.”

“That’s Alec, he’s special.”

“So I’m finding out. You don’t need to worry I Promise.”

“OK, that’s good because I’d hate to have to hurt you, I like you, and you have incredible style, would be a shame to rid the world of that.”

Magnus wasn’t sure if she was joking or not until Izzy laughed and heading into the bathroom.

Magnus took his seat, and Alec gave him a look. “All ok?” He asked.

“Of course Alexander. Your sister just gave me ‘the talk’ that’s all.”

“The Talk?” Alec said confused until it finally clicked what he meant. “I’m sorry Magnus, I’ll speak to her.”

“Don’t you dare, she’s just being a protective sister.” Magnus smiled at him. “She’s a little scary though.”

“Oh yeah, she’s terrifying really under all that pretty.”

Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand and turned to the others at the table. “So I guess we haven’t resolved who the best superhero is yet?”

“Nope, they are talking about watching Batman vs Superman now. I made the mistake of mentioning Captain America and was told this was a DC conversation.” Alec laughed.

“I didn’t mind Batman vs Superman, but it was a little disappointing. If only DC could crack the Marvel code. I could never understand how DC could make such great TV shows but have their movies end up so lacking.”

Alec sat there looking at Magnus with a huge grin on his face and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked.

“My boyfriend is such a nerd, an incredibly sexy glittery nerd. How did I get so lucky?”

Magnus blushed it was starting to become a habit around Alec. “I think I’m just as lucky Angel.”

Alec and Jace started clearing the table. Clary and Magnus offered to help, but they were told that guests don’t clear up. They moved into the lounge where Simon was trying to log into his Netflix account on Alec’s TV, and Izzy was watching him amused.

Clary gave Magnus a big hug.

“What was that for biscuit?” He asked her.

“I’m just so happy for you Magnus.” She beamed. Clary had met Magnus at a community art class her mother was running. He’d been very different then, he’d just gotten out of a very toxic relationship and was lost. They had become instant friends, and Clary had joined his design business as soon as she’d finished school. Magnus was more than a friend and her boss, he was family.

“Thank you, he’s pretty amazing isn’t he, my tall dark and handsome boyfriend.”

“And he can cook, he’s almost perfect, you should marry him.” She teased.

Clary saw the emotion flash across Magnus’ face, it was only there for a moment, but it was definitely there.

“Oh my god, you’re in love with him aren’t you?” She explained.

“Shhh,” Magnus said not wanting the others to hear their conversation. “I don’t know, I think maybe, but it's too soon isn't it?”

“No, not if you believe in love at first sight which I totally do.”

“Let's just keep this to ourselves shall we. Alexander is different, everything about us is different, feels different. I’ve never felt like this before.” He told Clary honestly.

Jace came into the lounge with drinks and Clary ducked back into the kitchen area.

“Thank you for dinner,” Clary said as she watched Alec stacking the dishwasher.

“My pleasure, I love cooking, so it's nice to have people over to cook for.”

“And Thank you for Magnus.”

Alec looked at her confused. “You’ve already thanked me for that.”

“Oh, I don’t mean saving him, I mean for making him so happy.”

Alec looked at her, not sure what to say.

“I’ve known Magnus for almost 6 years. I’ve never seen him this happy before, I never thought I would. When we met, he was in a bad place, and I really thought the evil bitch he was with had broken him. I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

“I don’t . . “ Alec and Magnus haven't  actually discussed their past, not that Alec had one, but he guessed that conversation would have to come soon enough.

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready, I’m sure of it. Just promise me you won’t hurt him. I know Magnus comes across as so put together and confident but he’s not, he’s got more front than Macy’s.”

“I’d never hurt him, I . .” love him, Alec thought the last part and felt panic fill him. Could he be in love already?

Clary moved in to give Alec a big hug and whispered in his ear. “He feels the same way, don’t panic.”

Letting go of Alec she smiled.

“Clary,” Alec said not sure how to ask. “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t say anything to your father.”

“Of course not Alec, this is your secret to share. Just so you know my dad thinks very highly of you which is why you’re at his station house. Your sexuality won’t make any difference to him, though you might get the talk from him too, he’s very fond of Magnus.” She laughed and returned to the lounge.

Alec finished loading the dishwasher and started it. He wasn’t sure when everyone wanted dessert, so he made his way out to the lounge to ask.

Alec noticed Simon struggling with his TV remote.

“You do know I have my own Netflix account?” He told Simon.

“Ahh, nope,” He said laughing nervously. “Anyway I’ve finally got my account logged in, so we’re all set.”

“Does anyone want dessert now, or would you prefer to wait until after the movie?” Alec asked everyone.

Since everyone was still full from dinner, they elected to wait until after the movie for dessert. This time when Alec and Magnus sat next to each other on the couch, they cuddled up and got teasing ‘ahhs’ from everyone.

Jace had made sure everyone had a drink, and they started the movie.

Alec noticed that Magnus was drinking coke not wine. “On the hard stuff, I see.” He whispered jokingly.

“I don’t want to fall asleep, the coke will keep me awake.”

“I wish we were alone,” Alec told Magnus.

“Me too Angel,” Magnus said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Stay with me tonight?” Alec asked nervously.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Magnus said cuddling in closer. Chairman walked into the lounge and looked at everyone annoyed. He jumped up into Magnus’ lap and curled up. Magnus and Alec cuddled close and held hands the entire movie. Alec had seen the movie before so he didn’t pay too much attention to the screen, he was too busy watching Magnus and tickling Chairman.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him, he stared at the screen, not really paying attention to the movie. He’d give Alec a sideways glance every now and then just to watch Alec blush when he got caught staring, he really loved making Alec blush. Magnus loved his friends, but he really wished they’d just disappear so he could be alone with Alec.

Watching the movie didn’t really resolve Jace and Simon’s dispute, the argument started again over dessert until Magnus finally piped up.

“Does it really matter? They are both heroes on the side of good, they aren’t in direct competition.” Everyone looked at him about to agree when Magnus added, “Plus everyone knows that Wonder Woman is totally the best DC hero of all time. She’s a god after all!” He laughed. Clary and Izzy agreed with him instantly, and so it seemed that Wonder Woman won the night!

The group finished dessert and spent the rest of the evening listening to music, drinking and laughing. The two groups of friends had seamlessly become one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus stays over at Alec's and he tells him a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, All,
> 
> Once again thank you so much for all the kind words and Kudos. I really appreciate the encouragement. 
> 
> I've had to do a very quick proofread of this so sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tonight as its almost done too.
> 
> Cheers

It was almost 2 am when Simon and Clary decided to call it a night. Simon offered Magnus a lift back to his hotel which he politely declined. Clary couldn’t help but giggle as she dragged Simon out the door.

Taking their cue, Izzy and Jace decided to share a cab and took off as well, leaving the lovebirds alone as Izzy put it.

Alec and Magnus cleared up the last of the cups in the lounge and took them into the kitchen.

“You look tired,” Alec said turning to Magnus.

“I am,” Magnus admitted. “I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“It's always hard getting used to sleeping in a strange place, even if it’s a fancy hotel.”

“That’s part of it, but I’ve been having nightmares. I don’t remember much about them when I wake up, but I wake up scared and can’t get back to sleep.”

“That can’t be fun,” Alec said a little concerned.

“I’m sure it will pass soon.”

“If it doesn’t, please tell me, we can find someone for you to talk to, I know a few people who might be able to help. I know you made it safely out of the building Magnus, but it was still a traumatic event.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him, he had a feeling just being with Alec would be more helpful than talking to anyone. “I don’t suppose you have makeup remover?”

“Actually I do.” Alec laughed leading Magnus into his bedroom and into the bathroom. Alec bent forward and started rummaging through one of the cupboards under the sink. Magnus couldn’t help but check out his ass. And what a delicious ass it was he thought to himself smiling.

“A couple of Halloweens ago Izzy talked us into going to this fancy dress party. I had to rush out the next day to get makeup remover because I couldn’t get the fake tatts off.”

Magnus laughed. “I can’t imagine you with tattoos, what did you go as?”

“A Shadowhunter, all 3 of us did. It was Izzy’s idea, I’m sure it was just so she could dress slutty but still be badass.”

Alec dug out the makeup removed for Magnus. “Here you go,” He said handing him the bottle. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of cotton balls. “Sorry I don’t have those little cotton wipe things Izzy uses, but these should do the trick.” He also handed Magnus a new toothbrush.

“Aren’t you the boy scout.” Magnus teased.

“Cheaper to buy them in a pack of 4 so I always have a spare. Comes in handy because Jace always seems to forget to brush his teeth and I am not letting him use mine, I don’t know where that mouth's been!” He joked.

“I’ll get you something to change into,” Alec said heading back into his bedroom.

Alec went through his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. “These should fit, the sweats may be a little long, but the t-shirt is tight for me so it should fit you fine.”

They both stood there for a moment eyes locked, Alec couldn’t help the little butterflies that were flapping like crazy in his stomach.

“I’m just going to put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher,” Alec said leaving Magnus alone in the bathroom.

Magnus stood in Alec’s bathroom, the room smelled like sandalwood and spice, just like Alec. The bathroom was small, but it had such a comfortable feel that Magnus felt right at home. In fact, all of Alec’s apartment had that feel, Magnus felt comfortable and safe there.

Magnus washed and cleansed his face, he realised this would be the first time that Alec would see him without makeup, he was a little nervous, he tended to use his makeup as a little bit of a shield. He brushed his teeth and giggled when he realised that the toothpaste was orange flavoured, he looked at the tube and noticed it was kids toothpaste. He combed out his hair with his fingers giving it a messy tousled look. He was glad he’d skipped the glitter today. He had done it on purpose, not wanting to cover Alec in glitter mainly because it could have raised questions, he was sure that Alec’s sister never missed anything.

Magnus was so proud of Alec, He’d taken such a huge step coming out to his brother and sister, and he was thankful that they had reacted exactly as he thought they would. Happy and excited for Alec.

The sweatpants were a little too long for Magnus, no surprise there, so he had to roll up the cuffs, the t-shirt was a perfect fit. He folded his clothes and walked into the bedroom. He definitely hadn’t expected to walk in and catch Alec only in his underwear.

Dear god, the man was gorgeous, Alec’s body could have been carved by the gods, he was lean as he’d expected but also very toned and muscular, especially his back and chest and his abs, oh god those abs, he just wanted to lick them. His skin was so pale he practically glowed, and it contrasts perfectly with the smattering of dark hairs across his chest. His legs were long and perfectly muscular, and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like wrapped around him.

Alec turned to catch Magnus staring.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it will last longer,” He teased.

“Great Idea, where’s my phone,” Magnus said, looking through the pockets of his clothes.

“Don’t you dare,” Alec said quickly pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt.

“Ahhh, you’re no fun,” Magnus said disappointed dropping his bottom lip.

Alec laughed, and the sound made Magnus tingle all over.

Chairman wandered into the bedroom and regarded the two men for a moment before jumping up onto the bed and making himself comfy.

“Your cat is a bed hog by the way,” Alec told him.

“Why do you think I have such a large bed, if I didn’t I’d end up sleeping on the couch.”

Alec took that moment to really look at Magnus, it was the first time he’d seen him without his makeup. He looked younger without it, and his skin was just a little darker but his eyes still glowed their golden glow, and his lips still looked as soft and kissable as ever. He was so gorgeous that Alec felt the butterflies in his tummy flutter like crazy.

Magnus felt a little self-conscious as Alec stared at him, not many people had seen this Magnus, and for a moment his nerves kicked into overdrive.

Alec moved forward, resting his hand on Magnus’ cheek, “So beautiful,” He said almost in a whisper as he kissed each cheek. Being that close to Magnus, alone in his bedroom, sent a wave of excitement and nerves through him, he needed to get a grip.

“Be right back,” Alec said scooting past Magnus and heading into the bathroom. Alec brushed his teeth and took a long breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy or this nervous. Magnus looking at him like he wanted to jump him didn’t help, all it did was make him incredibly turned on and that in turn made him even more nervous.

He knew that Magnus would never push him into anything before he was ready but Alec also didn’t want Magnus to have to wait too long before they could move their relationship to the next level, hell he didn’t want to wait too long either!

Walking back into his room he found Magnus sitting on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. Chairman was on his lap, and he was reading messages on his phone. Alec felt his chest tighten at the sight. He still had a hard time believing that this incredibly beautiful man could be interested in him.

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled. Alec’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt his cheeks getting warm as he made his way over to the bed. He turned on the bedside lamps and turned off the room lights.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Besides Laundry, nope. We were going to try to catch a movie tomorrow though if you remember.”

“Could we take a raincheck on the movie? I almost forgot I’m having lunch with my dearest friends.”

“Of course, we can catch a movie anytime,” Alec said smiling at him.

“I’d love it if you’d come along to lunch with me,” Magnus said.

“Umm sure, I’d love too,” Alec said trying not to sound too nervous. What if Magnus’ friend didn’t like him.

“Don’t worry Alexander, they’ll love you,” Magnus said almost knowing that was what Alec was thinking. He sent his friend Cat a quick text telling her to book lunch for one extra person not explaining who.

He sat down on the bed near Magnus, their arms touching, Alec shivered at the contact.

“I don’t bite,” Magnus teased. “Much.”

Alec laughed his nerves fading a little.

“Nervous?” Magnus asked.

“A little,” Alec said. “I've never shared my bed with anyone before.”

“Not even with your siblings?” Magnus sounded surprised.

“I’ve never been too comfortable being touched.” Alec said dropping his eyes, “Until you,” he added.

Magnus couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. “I feel honoured.” Magnus took Alec's hand in his, and he felt Alec’s hand shaking a little.

Magnus lifted Alec’s face to his. “Alexander, all I want to do is to lay with you tonight, cuddle a little, kiss you a lot,” Magnus told him. “I don’t want to rush into a sexual relationship with you, it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, so you’re not the only one feeling nervous and a little vulnerable.”

“I just don’t want you to think that I don’t want you Mags. Because. . .  God, I really really want you. I just don’t want to mess up.”

“I know Angel, and I want you too, and you won’t mess up anything. Tonight lets just relax and enjoy just being together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alec smiled at him.

“I like the nickname by the way,” Magnus said. Alec wasn’t sure what he meant then he realised he’d called him Mags.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all, I like it.” Magnus leant forward to kiss him.

Holding his face between his hands, Magnus moved his mouth slowly over Alec’s. They shifted closer on the bed, and Chairman yowled in disgust at being moved. He stood up, tail in the air and jumped off the bed.

They laughed against each other's lips at Chairman's reaction but soon he was forgotten as Magnus increased the pressure of his lips, sliding his tongue along Alec’s lips slowly before slipping between them. Magnus loved the taste of Alec, he’d never get enough of him. Alec leant back, pulling Magnus down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

“I love kissing you,” Alec said looking in Magnus’ eyes.

“I love kissing you too Alexander. You always taste so good.” Magnus gave Alec a cheeky smile. “It must be the orange toothpaste.” He teased.

Alec laughed, “Guess you think it's childish but I hate mint. Even just the smell gives me a headache.”

“I don’t think it's childish at all Alexander. I think it's cute.”

“Talking about cute, Clary gave me ‘The Talk’ tonight,” Alec told him.

“Really?” Magnus sounded surprised.

“You shouldn’t be surprised, you’re family to Clary, and she is to you, thankfully she’s nowhere near as scary as my sister.”

They both laughed, Izzy was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

“Clary said some things.” Alec started.

“Such as?”

“She said she’d never seen you so happy.”

“Well she’s right, we met when I was in a bad place.”

“She eluded to a bad relationship.” Alec stopped picking his next words carefully. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it Mags.”

“Alec I don’t want any secrets between us, let's get under the covers, it’s a long boring story, and I’m getting a little cold.”

They slipped under the covers of Alec’s bed, Alec lay back pulling Magnus to him, Magnus laid his head on Alec’s chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around him.

“When I was 21, I got a job working for Belcourt Furniture and Design. It was great, at first, I was finally doing what I wanted, and my boss was just as excited by my new designs as I was. Then I met Camille, she was the bosses niece, and she worked in the marketing department.”

“We started dating, and within 3 months we were living together. I was happy, I had my dream job and a woman I thought I was in love with. That’s when things started to change both at work and with Camille.”

“At work, I noticed that the materials I suggested for my designs were being replaced with cheaper products and products were being stamped ‘Made in the USA’ but they were definitely not. I tried to talk to Camille about it, but she told me it was just business.”

“Then I started to notice little things in our relationship, Camille would come home late after supposedly having to work, but she’d smell of booze and smoke. We used to have a standing lunch date, but she started cancelling. She’d get calls and texts, and she would leave the room to take or answer them. Then one weekend she disappeared for 3 days, only to turn up on Tuesday morning at work like nothing happened.”

“The last straw was when the company had promised to name me as the designer of their new range of dining furniture but instead sold the designs to an international company.”

“I was furious and quit. That’s when Camille confessed she’s been cheating on me, and it wasn’t just a once-off. She’d been sleeping with half the management at the company, and I was thought of as a joke. If I couldn’t control my girlfriend how could I succeed at anything. So I left her, and she didn’t take it well, seems no one leaves Camille, she’s the one that leaves.”

“I was devastated. Camille made my life a living hell after that, she smeared my good name, and I couldn’t find work designing anywhere. No one would hire me.”

Alec remained quiet letting Magnus tell his story, he only held Magnus tight and slowly stroked his back soothingly.

“I was 23, and I’d lost everything, I had no job and nowhere to live. I moved in with my friend Raphael, I started drinking and was determined on self-destruction. My friends tried to help, but I wasn’t ready to listen to anyone. It wasn’t until one morning I woke up in the gutter outside of a club, I had no memory of what had happened the night before or how I had gotten there. That’s when I finally realised things needed to change. That was my wake-up call, I’d hit rock bottom.”

“Around this time my father had died, and he had left me a relatively large inheritance. We’d never reconciled, and I hadn’t had any contact with him in over 15 years. So I decided to give the money away, wanting nothing from him. My friend convinced me to keep it, invest it and use it to help others.”

“I started taking art classes to get back to the basics, and that’s where I met Clary and her mother, Jocelyn. It was actually Jocelyn who suggested that if no one would hire me to design furniture that maybe I should just start my own business. And so I started ‘Magnificent Bane’. My friend Cat came up with the name, it's what she used to call me to tease me. I started small, designing offices and factory fit outs, using ready made furniture, until I was able to start designing and producing my own. It was one off pieces at first and now after 5 years of hard work I’ve finally got my own range coming out.”

Alec couldn’t stand the pain in his chest, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He hated hearing the pain in Magnus’ voice, and he wanted to just hug him tight and promise him no one would ever hurt him again.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Alec said his voice cracking. “I can’t even imagine what you’ve had to go through.” Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head.

“It took me a long time to get over it all, and sometimes I think the pain isn’t entirely gone, but I believe that it made me a stronger person and it gave me the will and determination to build up my business and make it a success. And now in a round about way, it's given me you Alexander.”

“You are the most incredible person I know Mags. You've been through so much, and yet you keep going and smiling. You inspire me beyond words, and I am so grateful to have you in my life.” Alec couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Magnus looked up at Alec, his golden eyes awash with tears and he moved up to kiss him. This kiss was very different to every other kiss they had shared, the heat was still there but there was just so much more, it was full of promise and love. Alec shifted in the bed, and they both laid on their sides, facing each other, pressed tightly together. Alec could feel Magnus’ heart racing in his chest, and it matched his own.

They kissed again, this time with ferocious passion. Hands roamed over bodies as their mouths pressed desperately together, their tongues clashed. Alec bit at Magnus’ bottom lip and then moved to kiss his way along his jaw to his ear. He nibbled on Magnus’ earlobe before kissing his way down his neck. When he got to the little hollow at the base of Magnus’ neck where his collar bone started Alec sucked at the skin making Magnus’ moan. Alec took a mental note that Magnus seemed to love it. Alec continued to suck and lick at Magnus's neck, and even in the dim light, he could see he’d marked him. It gave Alec a thrill knowing Magnus would be wearing his mark, It just screamed ‘Mine’.

Alec’s mouth on his skin was driving him crazy, each little kiss filling him with searing heat. Magnus couldn’t help the moans that slipped from his lips as Alec sucked on his neck. He knew he’d have a mark there tomorrow but didn’t seem to care. Alec stopped to look up at him, and Magnus took that as his cue. He pushed Alec onto his back and straddled him. Alec gasped at the contact, feeling Magnus hard against him.

Magnus leant forward kissing Alec sweetly, there was mischief in his eyes as he started to kiss Alec’s face. He kissed each cheek and then the tip of his nose, as Alec let his eyes flutter closed Magnus kissed each eyelid. He kissed his way along Alec’s jaw until he reached one of his ears. He nibbled the ear lobe before running his tongue down the side of Alec’s neck. Alec shivered and moaned as Magnus started to suck and bite at the sensitive skin of his neck. He arched his neck giving Magnus better access not wanting him to stop.

Magnus shifted to lay on top of Alec kissing him deeply. He could feel that Alec was as hard as he was and couldn’t help himself as he ground his groin against Alec’s. Alec hissed against Magnus’ lips. Alec’s hands moved over Magnus’ back and slid down to the waist of his sweatpants, wanting more, Alec let his hands slip under Magnus’ t-shirt and ran up along his warm skin, tracing his spine. His skin was so smooth and warm, Alec wanted to feel it against his own so badly.

When they broke from their kiss for air, Alec shifted a little trying to sit up, confused Magnus moved off Alec.

“Are you OK? Sorry did I go too far?” He asked worried he’d pushed Alec into something he didn’t want to do.

“I’m not OK, you need to lose the t-shirt,” Alec said surprised at how deep his voice sounded. His hands moved to the hem of Magnus’ t-shirt, and he pulled it up and over Magnus’ head and tossed it. Alec moved to take his own t-shirt off, but Magnus stopped him.

“That’s my job,” He said smiling at Alec as he lifted his t-shirt up and off, throwing it to the floor.

Alec went to reach for Magnus, but Magnus had other ideas. He grabbed Alec’s hands lifting them as he pushed Alec onto his back. Holding Alec’s hands above his head, Magnus ducked his head and started to kiss his way over Alec’s chest. Alec moaned and shifted in protests, wanting his hands free to touch Magnus. “My turn first, I’m the guest.” Magnus teased as he flicked his tongue over one of Alec’s nipples sending electricity through his body.

Alec stopped moving and just let himself feel as Magnus, licked and sucked on one nipple and then the other before starting his descent again kissing over and down Alec’s chest. When Magnus got to Alec’s abs, he moaned. “You have incredible abs, I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you earlier.” Magnus licked his way along Alec’s abs, tracing them up and down and around. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus worshipping his abs, he’d never been this turned on in his life, he’d never imagined feeling this good. Magnus was driving him crazy, and he was losing control, he needed to touch Magnus now.

“Enough,” Alec moaned. Pulling away from Magnus’ grip and flipping him onto his back effortlessly. Magnus giggled as Alec jumped on top of him, straddling him and moving down to take his lips in a bruising kiss. Alec growled against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus couldn’t have imagined a sexier sound. Alec started to move, kissing his way down Magnus’ neck and over his collarbone and down to his chest. “So beautiful,” he murmured against Magnus’ skin.

Alec copied Magnus, licking and sucking on his nipples as he had on his, he loved feeling them harden against his tongue and he couldn’t help grinding himself against Magnus. Alec loved his hairless chest, covering it with small wet kisses before licking down to his abs and running his tongue along the ridges and muscles. Alec was very aware of Magnus hard cock straining against his sweatpants, and he wanted to taste him so badly, but he was scared. He’s never done anything like that before, he’d seen enough porn to know the basics but watching and doing are very different things.

Magnus felt Alec hesitate and watched his eyes drop to his groin. As much as he wanted things to go further, he didn’t want to rush Alec into anything he wasn’t ready for. Taking Alec by the shoulders, he attempted to pull him back up to his mouth. Realising what Magnus wanted, Alec moved up and kissed him. Alec rolled to his side and pulled Magnus close.

“I want you,” Alec breathed “but I’m not ready to . .”

“Alexander stop.” Magnus kissed him sweetly. “Tonight is about getting to know each other. Just hold me, kiss me, my sweet angel.”

They both drifted off to sleep, holding each other tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, All,
> 
> As promised here's the next chapter. Please forgive any mistakes, it's been a very long day!
> 
> Please be warned this chapter contains adult content, ie Smut! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec woke with a start, he could feel Magnus trembling beside him, he was mumbling in his sleep, and then the crying started. It took Alec a moment to realise that Magnus was having a nightmare. Alec sat up and pulled Magnus into his arms, trying to wake him gently, keeping his voice quiet and calm as not to scare him. Magnus woke up crying out, his breathing coming in fast pants as he held on to Alec tightly. He put his head to Alec’s chest and sobbed quietly. Alec slowly stroked up and down his back trying to soothe him.

“You’re safe Mags, I’m here, you’re safe, nothing and no one can hurt you,” Alec said over and over.

Alec felt Magnus slowly relaxing, and his breathing calmed down. He turned his head until his eyes locked with Alec’s.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said through the tears.

“Don’t be ridiculous Mags,” Alec said his heart aching for Magnus. “I’m here for you, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“The nightmares are getting worse,” Magnus said his voice so full of sadness.

“Will you let me help you?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. Alec smiled at him. “My friend Maia works on and off for the FDNY, I think talking to her might help you.”

“Ok,” Magnus murmured.

“I’ll call her in the morning,” Alec said pulling Magnus close. “Do you want to try to get some more sleep?”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to fall asleep again,” Magnus said honestly.

“Hmm,” said Alec smiling at Magnus naughtily. “Maybe we could find something else to do in bed together then.”

Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss. Magnus expected slow and sweet and got the complete opposite. It was rough and messy and full of passion. Magnus moaned against Alec, feeling his body instantly respond to his beautiful boyfriend. Alec pulled Magnus on top of him and let his hands wander over Magnus’ back, memorising the muscles there as they kissed. Feeling a little naughty, he let his hands wander lower and took hold of Magnus’ amazing ass, squeezing gently and pushing him hard against him.

Magnus gasped into Alec’s mouth as he felt his hands on his ass. His angel was becoming quite bold. Magnus ground against Alec, loving the feel of his hard cock against Alec’s, he wished there weren’t clothes between them. Alec bit Magnus’ lip as Magnus ground against him and groaned loving the friction. As if of their own accord, Alec’s hands slipped into the sweats that Magnus was wearing and into his boxers. They slid over his ass, gripping the cheeks.

Magnus broke their kiss, shocked that Alec has gone so far. He stared down at him, eyes wide open. Alec realised he’d gone a little too far.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said sliding his hands out of Magnus’ boxers. “I got a little carried away.”

Magnus looked at him in awe, he couldn’t believe this beautiful man was apologising for touching him.

“You should be sorry, why’d you move your hands away.” Magnus laughed nervously.

“Oh,” Alec said realising that Magnus wasn’t upset with him at all.

“You can touch me, Alexander,” Magnus said his voice full of want.

Alec bit his own bottom lip for a moment, and Magnus knew he was overthinking things again.

Finally Alec said, “We’re wearing too many clothes.”

“We are?” Magnus said a little shocked at Alec’s words.

“I want to be naked with you,” Alec said matter of factly.

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus said, moving from the bed to get rid of the rest of his clothing, and then motioning for Alec to lift his hips so he could remove his.

“Whoah,” Alec whispered his eyes glued to the sight of Magnus completely naked.

“Whoah indeed,” Magnus giggled as his eyes took in all of Alec. He laid back down in the bed with Alec and pulled the blankets over them.

Magnus leant in for a kiss, pressing his naked body against Alec’s. The kiss started sweet and innocent, then hands began to roam, and the kiss burst into flames or so it felt. They kissed grinding their hips close, their hard cocks pressed together, a delicious friction building as they moved. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ ass, god he loved his ass.

“You have the most perfect ass,” Alec told him.

“Far from it, but I’m glad you like it.” Magnus laughed.

“I like it a lot, I couldn’t take my eyes off it when we were coming down the stairs after leaving your apartment the other day, I felt like such a perv.” Alec laughed.

“Alexander, I am shocked.” Magnus teased as he started kissing along Alec’s neck. He found a sweet spot just under his ear and sucked and nipped at him. Leaving a mark on his pale skin.

Alec moaned and pressed his hips against Magnus, he ran his hands tentatively along Magnus’ arms and down his back, over his ass and back to his hips. Magnus’ hands roamed over Alec’s body too, fingers gently exploring him, mapping every muscle and curve.

Alec shifted and pushed Magnus onto his back. He pushed the covers away so he could see his smooth muscular chest and ran his fingers lazily along his skin. Magnus closed his eyes and let Alec explore. Magnus felt the covers move further down until he was completely uncovered. He could feel Alec’s eyes on him, taking in the sight of him. Magnus wanted to say something but he had no words, and he didn’t want to spoil the moment.

Alec’s fingers explored lower, sliding over Magnus’ flat tummy and along the curve of his hip, Alec gasped as he watched Magnus’ hard cock jump at his touch. Alec moved his fingers lazily down Magnus’ thigh and up the thigh on the other side, purposely ignoring where he wanted to touch him most. Alec leant over and kissed him, Magnus opened his eyes and smiled at Alec. Alec’s face was so full of desire it took Magnus’ breath away.

Alec slid his hand to just above Magnus’ hard cock, looking deep into Magnus’ eyes. Alec opened his mouth to say something but the words didn’t come. Magnus knew what he wanted, “It's OK to touch me, Alexander.” He told him, and Alec looked at him shyly dropping his eyes and regarding him through thick lashes. A blush spread over his cheeks and moved down his neck.

Magnus couldn’t help but watch as Alec’s hand moved to his hard cock, his fingers barely touching him as they moved slowly along its length. Alec ran his fingers around Magnus’ balls, and Magnus couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. When Alec wrapped his hand around the base of Magnus cock he thought he was going to explode. It sent shivers through his entire body, setting his nerve endings on fire.

Alec was entranced by Magnus’ hard cock, he loved the silky smoothness of him despite him being painfully hard. He slowly moved his hand, stroking Magnus up and down, watching precum leak from the tip, without thinking Alec leant over and licked it up with his tongue.

“Alexander,” Magnus hisses between clenched teeth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Alec said not looking at Magnus’ face, scared that maybe he was done something wrong.

“God no, Please Alexander,” Magnus begged.

Alec took a deep breath and leant over further, letting his tongue slide along Magnus’ cock before wrapping his lips around him sucking the tip. The moan that left Magnus’ mouth was one of the sexiest things Alec had ever heard.

Moving, Alec positioned himself between Magnus’ legs, kicking the covers from the bed. He took Magnus’ cock in his hand again, locked eyes with Magnus and proceeded to wrap his lips around him, sucking him deep into his mouth.

Magnus couldn’t help but buck his hips as he felt his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat, the feel of Alec’s lips around him, and his tongue swirling was driving him insane. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long at all, the sensations were too intense.

Alec sucked slowly up and down Magnus’ cock, swirling his tongue along its length and sliding it over the tip. He could feel Magnus getting even harder as he sucked. He watched Magnus close his eyes, and listened to the moans escaping his lips, he was filled with so much love for this beautiful man. He felt Magnus’ body start to tense and Magnus opened his eyes looking at Alec. One of Alec’s hands was playing with his balls, gently stroking and rolling them. His other hand was still wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down as he sucked him.

Magnus moaned, not able to hold back any longer. “Alexander, I can’t . . . Please, I’m going to cum.” He said hoarsely.

Alec smiled around his cock and continued to suck, he’d already decided that he wanted to taste Magnus. He stroked him faster and sucked harder, taking him deep into his mouth over and over, his eyes locked with Magnus’. The sight of Magnus cumming was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen, Magnus held his gaze until the last moment but then threw his head back, back arching, screaming ‘Alexander’ as Alec felt Magnus’ warm cum spurt over his tongue and slide down his throat. He continued to suck as Magnus bucked his hips and only stopped when Magnus fell onto the bed looking exhausted and spent.

Alec moved up Magnus’ body, covering him with kisses as he went. He leant down to kiss Magnus but hesitated at the last moment, not sure if he should. Magnus decided for him when he pulled him down and kissed him passionately, tongue slipping into Alec’s mouth and moaning against him.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally said finding his voice. “I don’t have the words to express how beyond incredible that was.”

Alec blushed, he really didn’t have any idea what he was doing, his instincts just kicked in, and he did what he thought he would have liked.

“Really?” Alec said unsure of himself.

“You made me come apart at the seams. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard. You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec laid beside Magnus feeling very proud of himself. He didn’t think anything could wipe the smile off his face.

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec and kissed him again deeply. “Do you have any idea how hot it is to kiss you and taste myself on your lips and in your mouth.”

Alec laughed, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like that which is why I hesitated to kiss you.”

“I guessed as much. But now you know.” Magnus grinned at him wickedly.

Alec felt Magnus’ hand moving between them and stop on Alec’s hard cock. Magnus looked deep into Alec’s eyes and asked quietly, “Can I touch you, Alexander, can I taste you please?”

“Magnus you don’t have to just because I did.” He said nervously.

“Angel this is not about repaying the favour, this is purely selfish on my part.” Alec realised he was telling the truth, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered as he felt Magnus’ hand tremble against him. “Please touch me, I need to feel your mouth on me.”

Magnus practically jumped on Alec, pushing him back onto the bed and sliding down between his legs. He had planned on kissing his way down Alec’s body slowly, teasing him but his own impatience got the better of him.

“All of you is so beautiful,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hard cock in his hand, he wrapped his fingers around him, God he was thick, Magnus shivered imagining how Alec would feel inside him but pushed that thought aside because they weren’t there yet.

Magnus locked his eyes with Alec who had leant up, leaning on his elbows to watch Magnus. He slowly flicked his tongue out and ran it along the tip of his cock, Alec moaned loudly. Slowly Magnus ran his tongue along the length of Alec’s cock and licked up and down, covering his entire cock. He kissed along his cock next and then over his balls, flicking his tongue before sucking one ball and then the other into his mouth. “Oh God,” Alec moaned throwing his head back, overcome by sensation.

Magnus licked his way back up Alec’s cock and wrapped his lips around the tip,  slowly he sucked him into his mouth, gagging a little when Alec hit the back of his throat. Alec almost lost it, he was on the edge, and he fought to hold on a bit longer. “Sorry but I’m so close Magnus.” He said at barely a whisper.

Magnus started to suck harder, taking Alec’s cock deep into his mouth, sucking on the tip and taking him deep again, over and over. Hand stroking, fingers teasing his balls, his tongue and lips worked hard on Alec’s cock to bring him release. Alec’s hands gripped the sheets of the bed, his breath was coming in small puffs, his whole body felt on fire. Magnus sucked faster and harder, the hand he’d had on Alec’s balls, slid back slowly and ran over Alec’s tight little hole, circling it before slipping just the tip of a finger inside. The moment Alec felt that contact he exploded, he never had a chance to warn Magnus. Alec screamed Magnus’ name as he thrust deep into Magnus' mouth. Magnus knew that teasing Alec like that would take him over the edge and he was rewarded with spurt after spurt of warm cum, sliding over his tongue.

Alec collapsed on the bed, trying to calm his breathing, his heart was racing.

Magnus crawled up Alec’s body, kissing his way to his mouth and he let Alec pull him in for a kiss. Alec kissed him until they were breathless then pulled Magnus on top of him, holding him tightly.

“I’ve never felt anything like that in my life,” Alec said eventually, breaking the silence.

Magnus beamed at him. The only thing he could think of saying at the moment was the one thing he wasn’t ready for, but he did not doubt that Alec could see it in his eyes because the same feeling reflected back at him in Alec’s.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Magnus said kissing Alec.

“You don’t have a mirror?” Alec said seriously.

Magnus blushed and buried his head against Alec’s chest.

“I like making you blush, though it's not nearly as often as you make me.”

“Yes well I always thought I was immune to blushes, then I met you.”

They cuddled close, and Alec wished they never had to move. “Can we stay here forever?” He asked.

“I’ll clear my calendar,” Magnus said kissing him.

After a few more moments of quiet, Alec turned on his side facing Magnus.

“Magnus?” He said waiting for Magnus to open his eyes.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“When you touched me umm lower. . .” He started but stopped embarrassed.

“I’m sorry if I went too far,” Magnus said worried all of a sudden.

“No Magnus, it was all right, it’s just I never expected that . . . well, that just a touch could push me to cum so hard.”

“It’s a very sensitive area Alexander, and you were already on the edge. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed by your body’s reaction to such an intimate touch.”

Alec wasn’t sure what to say, so he just smiled at Magnus before leaning in to kiss him.

Music started to fill the room and Alec remembered his alarm. Reaching over to the clock he pressed stop, it was 6.30 am.

Magnus looked over at the clock, “You get up at 6.30 on a Sunday?” He said.

“I usually try to go for a run, it clears my head. When you work shift work, your days off change, so Sunday’s aren’t really all that special anymore. My weekend is sometimes during the week.”

“It must be hard, your schedule always changing like that.”

“It took some getting used too, but I actually enjoy having days off during the week. I can get a load more things done, and the shops, etc. aren’t as busy.”

“Hmmm never thought of that but I guess it would be.”

“What time is lunch?” Alec asked.

Magnus picked up his phone and opened the message from Cat. “We’re meeting Cat, Ragnor and Raphael at 12.30, at a small Italian place not too far from here. We could walk.”

“Frank’s?” Alec queried.

“Yes, you know it?”

“Of course, they have the best Spinach and Ricotta ravioli I’ve ever had, and I love their cheesy garlic bread, that’s where I got my recipe.”

“I doubt their’s could be as good as yours, I ate 3 slices last night and would have eaten more if there was any left,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled, he’d really enjoyed cooking with Magnus yesterday, and he was thrilled that Magnus has enjoyed the food. He could still hear Izzy teasing that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach when Magnus had raved about the Lasagna.

“What are your thoughts on Bacon?” Alec asked.

“As a food, I’m all for it,” Magnus joked.

“I was thinking toast and bacon for breakfast, sadly I don’t have any eggs left.”

“Do you have tomato sauce?” Magnus asked.

“I have ketchup?”

“That will do, I love bacon sandwiches,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Breakfast first or shower?”

“Hmm shower first I think, I’m feeling a little sticky in places.” Magnus winked at Alec, and of course, Alec blushed.

“I’ll grab some extra towels,” Alec said getting out of bed. It wasn’t until he was in the hall that he realised he was naked. He shrugged away his embarrassment, after what he’d shared with Magnus being naked in front of him was nothing.

Alec walked back into the room to find Magnus standing near the bed stretching. The sight of him naked, his smooth caramel skin, lean muscular body, beautiful makeup-free face took his breath away. Magnus smiled at him, and Alec felt his heart race.

“Did you want to go first?” Alec asked.

“I thought,” Magnus said giving him an innocent smile, “to save time we could shower together.” Alec knew that Magnus’ thoughts were far from innocent.

“I doubt it will save time, but it would certainly be more fun,” Alec turned, towels in hand and walked into the bathroom.

Magnus stood looking at Alec as he disappeared into the bathroom, he really hadn’t expected Alec to agree to shower together, his reply had shocked him.

“Coming?” Alec called out.

“Not yet, but soon I hope,” Magnus whispered to himself as he rushed into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec organises for Magnus to see someone about his nightmares. Magnus and Alec go to lunch with Cat, Ragnor and Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Once again thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments. Can't tell you how much I appreciate them. :)

Alec stood in the shower adjusting the water temperature when he felt Magnus slip in behind him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him close. Alec turned in Magnus’ arms wrapping his own around him and kissed him as he moved them backwards and under the warm spray. They both stood under the warm water kissing, hand roaming.

The shower had always been a convenient place for Alec to vent some of his pent up sexual frustration. He loved the feel of water on his naked skin, but after today he’d never be able to take another shower again without remembering the feeling of Magnus’ wet naked body sliding and grinding against his own.

As predicted showering together took twice as long as if they’d showered alone and it would have been even longer if the water hadn’t started to get cold.

It was almost 10 am by the time they sat down to breakfast. Chairman gave them both annoyed looks and ended up eating most of the bacon.

Alec grabbed his phone from the kitchen where he’d been charging it.

“If you’re still OK with it I’d like to call my friend Maia and make an appointment for you to see her.”

Magnus just nodded, he hated feeling weak but the nightmares unnerved him, and he realised he really did need to see someone about them.

“Hi Maia,” Alec said as she answered her phone.

“Alec, it’s been too long. How are things?” She asked.

“Things are good, actually better than good. I’ve met someone, and I’ve finally told Izzy and Jace.” He said proudly.

“Oh Alec,” She exclaimed, her voice so loud that Magnus could hear her. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Maia, small steps right, still a long way to go, but I’m so happy.”

“So what’s he like?” She asked.

“Well you can find out for yourself, he’s the reason I’m calling. Magnus was trapped in a fire last Thursday, and I had to carry him out. Physically he was ok except for a little smoke inhalation, but he’s been having nightmares ever since.” Alec explained.

“That’s to be expected being trapped can be very traumatic as you know. I have a 3 o’clock free tomorrow?” She told him.

“Mags would 3 pm tomorrow be OK?”

“Yes,” Magnus said feeling a little awkward.

“That’s perfect Maia. Thank you.”

“Great, text me Magnus' details, full name, medical insurance etc and I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye.” Maia said hanging up.

"See you tomorrow." Alec said smiling as he hung up.

Alec shifted closer to Magnus and took his hand in his. “You’ll like Maia, and she’ll be able to help, I promise Magnus.”

“I hope so,” Magnus whispered squeezing Alec’s hand. “She knows you’re gay?” Magnus asked having heard their exchange.

“When I was a Probie I got trapped in an abandoned building. I had fallen through the floor of the 3rd storey. I wasn’t hurt, but it took over 12 hours to get to me. Before I was cleared to return to duty, I had to see Maia. She was so great, and I felt instantly comfortable with her, so I started seeing her for personal reasons. She helped me sort through a lot of the issues I was having with my parents and their disapproval of my career choice, and of course, it all came out. She understood my reason for not telling my family and friends about myself even though she didn’t agree with them. She was never judgemental. She did say that eventually, I would have to be true to myself if I ever wanted others to accept me and of course she was right.”

“If we’re going to delve into parental issues I may have to book her for the next ten years,” Magnus joked. Alec gave him a concerned look but left the comment alone for now.

“Could we go to my hotel so I can change clothes?” Magnus asked. He really wanted to put some makeup on too, being without it with Alec was one thing, but out in public, he wasn’t sure he'd ever be ready for that.

“Of course,” Alec said, he looked away for a moment and then looked right into Magnus’ eyes.

“Why don’t you check out?” He said

“Excuse me?” Magnus said not sure what Alec meant.

Alec laughed, “That was my lame attempt at asking you to stay with me.” Magnus looked at him confused. “Just until you can get back into your own place,” he added shyly.

“Alec, it could be weeks, even after I’m allowed access before I can get the place cleaned up and move back in.”

“I know,” Alec said, “And I know that my place isn’t as fancy as the Marriott, but I hate the idea of you all alone there.”

Magnus was going to argue that he didn’t want to impose but he could see by the look in Alec’s eyes that it had taken a lot of nerve and courage on his part to even ask Magnus and he wanted Magnus with him because he actually cared.

“It’s OK,” Alec said in barely a whisper, “I know it was a stupid idea I didn’t mean to . .”

“No, it's not a stupid idea, I’d love to stay with you.” Magnus leant forward to kiss him. “Your place may not be as fancy as the Marriott, but it feels like home to me because you’re here.”

Alec kissed Magnus until they were both breathless.

“This solves one of my problems too,” Magnus said as they got up clearing their breakfast dishes. “I had no idea how I was going to get Chairman back into that cat carrier without losing a finger.” He laughed.

“We better go, or we’ll never make lunch,” Alec smiled.

“If lunch wasn’t with my nearest and dearest, I’d happily cancel, but they’d kill me at this late stage especially with everything going on.”

They rushed back to the Marriott and Alec helped Magnus pack his things. In record time, Magnus had checked out, and they were on their way back to Alec’s.

Back at the apartment, Alec set out some clean water and food for Chairman while Magnus changed clothes and did his makeup. Alec changed his shirt, and they were off.

“You know you really don’t need all that stuff on your face, you’re so beautiful,” Alec told Magnus as they walked to lunch.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “Makeup is just my thing, it's more for me than anyone else.” Magnus knew that wasn’t entirely accurate, he used it as a shield too, but he also did enjoy wearing it.

Alec smiled at him, “I just wanted you to know that I think you’re beautiful no matter what.”

The closer they got to the restaurant the more tension Magnus could feel radiating from Alec.

“Angel,” he said turning to Alec as they stopped just outside Frank’s. “They are going to love you just as much as I do.”

Alec let out a little gasp and looked at Magnus with wide eyes, it was only after a moment that Magnus realised what he’d just said.

“I . .” Magnus started, but Alec stopped him by pulling him close and kissing him like he hadn’t kissed him in days. The kiss was full of passion and promise and love that it made Magnus’ toe curl and mind go blank.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat very loudly beside them. Magnus looked up to see his friends standing there. Cat was beaming, an incredible grin on her face. Ragnor looked shocked and confused, and Raphael just scowled as per usual.

“Hi,” Magnus said finding his voice.

Cat was the first to speak. “Magnus,” She said moving in to give him a hug. “I’m so happy to see you in one piece.”

Ragnor snapped out of it and shook his hand staring at Alec the entire time. Raphael just nodded.

 Alec shifted uncomfortably beside Magnus. This was not the first impression he wanted to make with Magnus’ friends. Magnus took Alec’s hand and gave him a quick reassuring smile before turning to his friends.

“Cat, Ragnor, Raphael I’d like you to meet Alexander, my boyfriend.” He said proudly.

“It’s just Alec,” Alec said. “Only Magnus insists on calling me, Alexander. It’s very nice to meet you all.”

“Sounds like Magnus,” Cat said moving in to give Alec an unexpected hug. “Very pleased to meet you, Alec.”

Alec offered Ragnor, his hand.

“Good to meet you, Alec,” Ragnor said taking his hand. “Nice firm grip, rough working hands, I like him,” Ragnor added turning to Magnus.

Raphael just stood there arms crossed over his chest and looking unimpressed. “Hey,” he said to Alec, “Now that the show is over can we go in and eat?” He opened the door to the restaurant motioning everyone in.

“Don’t worry Alec, Raphael is always like that. It took him 3 weeks to say Hello to Ragnor when we first met him.” Cat said taking Alec by the arm and leading him into the restaurant. Magnus trailed behind his friends looking amused.

Frank, the owner, was playing host and seating customers. When he saw Alec, he broke into a huge smile.

“Alec, so happy to see you.” He said coming over to the group.

“Hi Frank, how’s Maria and the kids?” He asked

“Ah you know, always complaining I work too much but what can you do.”

Alec gave him an understanding smile. “We have a reservation,” Alec said.

“It's under the name Cat,” Cat said from beside him.

“Ah of course,” Frank said looking at his reservations book. “let me shuffle things around one moment.”

They watched as Frank motioned to some wait staff and they moved a few tables around to set up a table of 5 in a more private part of the restaurant.

“You didn’t need to go to so much trouble,” Alec said as Frank approached.

“Only the best table for FDNY’s finest.” He said leading them to the table.

They all sat, and Frank handed them menus. “Someone will be over in a moment to take your order, enjoy your meal.”

“You’re a fireman?” Cat asked.

“Yes, Squad 217,” Alec said proudly.

“Alec rescued me from the apartment fire,” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand.

“You’re the angel?” Raphael said looking at Alec.

“That he is,” Magnus leant in and kissed his cheek.

“Angel?” Ragnor asked.

“When I talked to Magnus while he was at the hospital, he was going on about an angel with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. I thought it was the drugs talking.” Raphael explained.

They all looked at Alec, and he felt himself blush under their gaze.

“They are incredibly blue,” Ragnor said.

Alec felt very self-conscious, “Sorry I forgot to warn you, my friends have no concept of boundaries and no filters.” Magnus said apologetically.

The waiter came by to take drink orders, and they asked for a few more minutes to decide about their meals.

“I guess you come here often?” Cat asked.

“It's not far from my apartment, and I’ve been coming here every few weeks with my brother and sister since we attended a small fire out back almost a year ago.”

“What’s good?” Raphael asked.

“I love the spinach and ricotta ravioli, but really all the pasta dishes are excellent. My sister loves the seafood marinara, and my brother always goes for the chicken parmigiana. The cheesy garlic bread is delicious too.” Alec explained.

“Seafood marinara sounds interesting, but not sure about clams,” Raphael said.

“You hardly notice them with the sauce, but I’m sure if you ask they’ll leave them out for you. They cook up the seafood fresh for each dish and then just add the tomato sauce.” Alec told him.

“You seem to know a lot about what happens in the kitchen here,” Ragnor said.

“George, Frank’s brother, runs the kitchen, he’s let me come in a few times and watch and has given me a few cooking tips.”

“Alexander loves to cook, his lasagna is to die for. Better than Tessa’s.” Magnus told his friends.

“Oh, that’s something. Our friend Tessa is an incredible cook.” Cat said.

“Tessa, Will and Jem live in the UK. The rest of our little merry band of misfits.” Magnus explained to Alec.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, everyone placed their orders, and the conversation turned to embarrassing Magnus stories.

Alec laughed along with each and every story, he loved watching Magnus protesting and blushing.

“So thanks to Magnus I can never return to Peru,” Ragnor said annoyed.

“That was not my fault,” Magnus protested. “It was an unfortunate misunderstanding, and I was the only one banned from the country for life.”

Alec was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Raphael’s phone started to chirp, and he picked it up reading the screen.

“Problems?” Cat asked.

“No, we’re getting a new resident tomorrow it seems.” He explained.

“Resident?” Alec asked without thinking, “Sorry none of my business.”

“I work at a Shelter / Halfway house for troubled teens. It's not a secret.” Raphael said.

“He’s very modest, he runs the place, and he’s also a counsellor. I work there too I’m a nurse, and I teach life skills. It's called The Sanctuary.” Cat explained.

“Can’t be an easy job,” Alec said to them.

“No it's not but rewarding,” Cat said.

“And yourself?” Alec asked Ragnor, curious what he did for a living.

“I teach English and Drama at a local college. Not as rewarding but it gives me time to write.”

“Ragnor has been writing the same novel for about a decade now,” Magnus teased.

“Magnus my dear man, when one is putting down their life story onto paper one must ensure it is complete and correct.” Ragnor said, “and since the story continues then so does the writing.”

“He won’t let anyone read a word either,” Cat teased.

Their meals arrived, and the table fell into a comfortable silence as everyone started to eat. Alec had ordered the spinach and ricotta ravioli and Magnus the gnocchi and like their previous night out they decided to share.

“You two are sickly sweet, I feel cavities forming just being around you,” Raphael said.

“You’re just jealous,” Magnus joked.

“Maybe I am,” Raphael said looking directly at Alec who of course turned as red as his pasta sauce.

Alec heard a phone ringing and didn’t notice it was his until Magnus pointed it out.

“Alexander you’re ringing,” He said.

“Oh,” Alec said retrieving his phone from his pocket. His face grim when he noticed it was his mother calling.

“My mother, I’ll just step outside for a moment,” Alec said unhappily.

Alec left the table to take his call, Magnus watched him walk out the door a little concerned.

Magnus looked up at his friends who were all staring at him full of questions. It was Raphael surprisingly who spoke first.

“He’s too good for you, don’t mess it up.” He said.

Magnus laughed, “I love you too Raph.”

“He’s a catch Magnus, I’m happy for you,” Cat said smiling.

“Chairman loves him,” Magnus said.

“So when’s the wedding?” Ragnor joked. “That cat hates everyone, so he’s got to be special.”

“He certainly is,” Magnus looked at the front door concerned.

“It's just his mother Magnus, why the concerned look?” Cat asked

“Alexander is . . .” Magnus wasn’t sure how to explain things. “When we met he was firmly in the closet so the speak. He only came out to his brother and sister yesterday.”

“Things have been moving very fast then?” Ragnor said concerned. He knew Magnus track record too well.

“Yes and No, we’re trying to take things slow, but things are different with Alexander. Everything feels different.” Magnus said honestly.

“Huh,” Raphael said, “You’re in love!”

Magnus was speechless for a moment, not sure what to say as his friends all glared at him waiting for his reply.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Magnus said shaking his head. When no one said a word, he added, “OK maybe Yes, yes I am, but it's too soon right?”

“Says who?” Cat asked.

“Magnus as I've been telling you for years now, It's Someday,” Ragnor said to him.

“What? You’re making less sense than usual old friend.” Magnus looked at Ragnor confused.

“Must I always repeat myself, as I’ve told you on numerous occasions, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it. Someday has arrived.”

“Listen to him for a change,” Raphael said actually smiling at Magnus.

Magnus could feel tears in his eyes, and he tried hard to control them.

“Thank you,” He said his voice full of emotion, “I have the best friends.”

“Definitely, you don’t deserve us either,” Raphael said with a straight face.

“Talking and now jokes,” Magnus said, “Who are you and what have you done with Raphael.”

“To someday,” They all said, clinking their glasses together.

Alec took a deep breath before answering the phone, “Hi Mother, give me a moment.” He said as he walked out the restaurant looking for a quiet place to take the call.

“Sorry about that I was having lunch with friends,” Alec explained.

“That’s OK,” His mother said, but she sounded annoyed none the less. “Your sister is coming to dinner tonight, I was hoping you could make it as well.”

“I’ve got plans tonight,” Alec said, he actually didn’t have set plans but Magnus was staying with him now, and he wasn’t about to leave him alone. “Can we try for next week?” He added.

“Your father is free on Wednesday night, would that suit?” She asked.

“Wednesday should be okay. Jace is free Wednesday too,” Alec said throwing his brother into the mix.

“We’ll make it a family affair then, I will check with Isabelle to see if she’s free. It will be nice to have all my children together for a change.”

“Sounds like fun,” Alec said knowing it would anything but.

“I’ll let you know if anything changes,” She said and hung up.

“Bye to you to Mother,” Alec said to the dead air.

Walking back into the restaurant, Alec couldn’t help but smile at the group of friends seated around the table, after the initial awkwardness the conversation had flowed comfortably and Alec found that he really liked Magnus friends.

He took his seat next to Magnus and took his hand into his.

“Everything OK?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, she just wanted me to go over to dinner tonight because Izzy will be there but I don’t want to spoil my perfect weekend.” Alec smiled at him.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself,” Magnus said to him.

“I know, but I’d rather spend the night with you than listening to my parents explaining to me how I am wasting my life.”

“Your parents don’t approve of your job?” Raphael asked.

“No, they don’t. If they had their way I would be working for them taking care of rich peoples money and hating my life.”

“Firefighting is a noble profession I would have thought any parent would be proud,” Ragnor said.

“Yes well not mine,” Alec said taking a frustrated breath. “They had high hopes for their first born. I live to disappoint them.”

“I guess they wouldn’t approve of Magnus?” Cat asked.

“Cat,” Magnus said frowning at her.

“It’s OK Magnus, she cares about you, she has a right to ask,” Alec said squeezing his hand, looking at him with so much feeling that it made Magnus’ heart skip. “I’ve struggled with who I am, so my parents are very much in the dark on that matter, but their approval as to who I see or date is not something that I need or crave. If that’s what you’re hoping to know.”

Cat just smiled at Alec, all she needed to see was the look in his eyes when he looked at Magnus to know that he was just as much in love as Magnus.

“I know we’re only known each other for less than a week, but it feels like I’ve known Magnus forever,” Alec admitted. “I can’t explain it, it just all clicked the moment we met. It just took me a little while to have the guts to do something about it.” He laughed nervously.

“It didn’t take that long,” Magnus said shifting closer to Alec.

“No, I guess not. But then who could resist you,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“We just ate,” Raphael said in disgust.

Everyone laughed, and the conversation drifted on to less serious topics.

“How’s the Marriott?” Ragnor asked.

“It was lonely, I checked out this morning,” Magnus told them.

“You’re back in your apartment, surely it's not safe until it's cleaned.” Ragnor sounded confused.

“Actually no, the building is still off limits, the scenes not cleared yet by the arson squad. I’m staying with Alexander.”

“Already living together? So much for taking things slow Magnus.” Ragnor teased.

Alec wasn’t sure how much Magnus wanted to tell his friends about the arson investigation and his nightmares, so he said nothing and let Magnus speak. He just held his hand tightly and gave him a reassuring look.

“I’ve been spending all my time with Alexander, so he invited me to stay until I can go home,” Magnus explained.

Cat gave Magnus a look, “What aren’t you telling us?” She knew him too well.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” Magnus confessed.

“And?” She asked knowing that wasn’t the whole story.

Magnus didn’t know what to say, he looked at Alec. Alec could see the pain in his eyes.

“It's OK,” Alec said placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Arson received an anonymous tip that Magnus may be involved with the fire at the apartment building. He’s going in tomorrow morning for a formal interview.” Alec told his friends

“That’s ridiculous,” Cat exclaimed.

“What would his motive be? He was almost killed, surely they realise that.” Raphael said outraged.

“It’s just routine, they have to follow up on all leads,” Alec said, but the group was angry and were all talking at once.

“Look,” Alec shouted, “I never believed for a moment that Magnus has anything to do with this fire, and neither does my captain. I’ll be with Magnus tomorrow, and I promise you we will get this cleared up. Nothing is more important to me than Magnus.”

Everyone looked at Alec, he hadn’t meant to yell, but he needed them to listen.

“OK,” said Raphael and the others nodded in agreement. “Can I have your phone?”

Alec passed his phone to him without question.

Raphael added his number to the contact list, then gave the phone to Cat who put both hers and Ragnor’s numbers in too.

“You call us immediately if you need anything. Does he need a lawyer?” Raphael said to Alec.

“At this stage, I would say No, but if that changes I will let you know.”

Magnus sat listening to his friends and Alec, and despite the horrible topic he’d never felt so loved. He couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes.

“If you need to talk,” Raphael said, “I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you, Raphael, Alec has organised for me to talk to someone.”

“Who?” Raphael asked.

“Maia Roberts,” Alec said, “She works with the FDNY a lot.”

“I know of her, I’ve heard good things, Thank you, Alec.”

“Alexander is always jumping in to save me in one way or another.”

“We’ll just call it even,” Alec said giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek.

“How are things even, at my count I owe you x 5.”

“You saved me from myself,” Alec said looking into his eyes, “You’ve given me the courage and strength to be who I really am, to be honest, I think I still owe you Mags.”

Everyone got very quiet, and Alec realised he’d just overshared which is something so out of character for him. He felt his cheek warm with embarrassment. Magnus pulled him in close, hugging him.

“Magnus has a way of bringing the best out of people he cares about,” Cat said smiling sweetly at them. “I wouldn’t have given this fool a second look if it weren’t for Magnus,” Cat said leaning into Ragnor and attempting to change the subject to ease Alec’s embarrassment.

Alec looked surprised.

“You didn’t pick us as a couple did you?” She laughed.

“Sorry, No,” Alec admitted.

“Ragnor is not a fan of public displays of affection, but he makes up for it with some of the most incredible sex I’ve ever had.”

Raphael groaned, “We don’t need to know that, please I can’t afford counselling.”

Magnus just laughed, “Told you, no filters,” He said to Alec.

“I’m sure you can relate dear,” She winked at Alec.

Alec blushed and stammered trying to think of something to say, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Cat, I told you we’re taking things slow, I’m not messing things up this time.”

“Meaning?” Ragnor asked

“We’re not rushing into things,” Magnus said not wanting to explain everything to his friends.

“What?” Raphael said, and then it dawned on him, “Oh no sex then?”

Alec choked on his drink, and Ragnor burst out laughing.

“This is getting a little too personal, I’d appreciate if you didn’t scare Alexander off.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re all adults here,” Raphael said.

“Yes well some of us are,” Magnus replied.

The waiter had perfect timing, he came to start clearing away their dishes and handed out dessert menus.

“They have sorbet,” Magnus said changing the subject. “Want to share?” He asked Alec.

“Can we get a chocolate mousse too?” Alec asked.

“What about the calories?” Magnus teased.

“We’ll find a way to work those off later,” Alec whispered.

Magnus giggled, and the others looked at them wondering what the joke was.

“Did you want to share a dessert?” Cat asked Ragnor.

“Get your own dessert woman, sharing with you means I miss out.” He joked playfully. Cat punched him in the arm and then that’s when Alec saw it, the love reflected in both their eyes. It amazed him how he hadn’t noticed it before. He wondered if he and Magnus would some day have the same look.

Raphael just groaned at all the sappiness.

The waiter came back, and they placed their dessert and coffee orders.

“We need to find you a woman, old friend.” Ragnor teased Raphael.

“I’m not sure there is a woman alive that could handle Raphael,” Cat joked.

“You haven’t met Alexander’s sister. She’s fierce.”

“I feel sorry for the man she ends up falling for,” Alec laughed.

“So scary,” Magnus giggled.

“You’re very close with your siblings,” Cat said as more of a statement than a question.

“Growing up our parents were always working, so we mostly raised ourselves. We’ve always had to rely on one another.” Alec explained.

“You’re the oldest right?” Cat said confirming his early comment on being the first born.

“Yes, Jace is a year younger, he’s adopted, Isabelle is 2 years younger and Max my little brother is 14.”

“I always wanted a big brother,” Cat said. “Instead I got these 3.” She laughed.

“Magnus mentioned you all met as kids in the foster system. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been, I’m so grateful for my siblings.”

“It wasn’t fun, but that’s ancient history,” Ragnor said.

“Alec, we’re having a careers week at The Sanctuary in a couple of weeks, would you be interested in coming in and talking to the kids?” Cat asked.

“I’d love to. I can bring Jace and Izzy along as well if you like. Jace is a firefighter too, and Izzy is a medic with the FDNY.”

“That would be awesome,” Cat said excitedly.

“I’ll talk to my Captain, see what else I could organise,” Alec said excitedly.

“Thanks, Alec,” Cat beamed at him.

“You’re coming as well Magnus, don’t forget. I’ve already talked to Clary.”

“I wouldn’t miss it, you know that Cat. Clary is excited. You know Alec’s captain is Luke Garroway, Clary’s dad.”

“You work with Luke, small world,” Raphael said. “Luke has been giving self-defence classes at The Sanctuary for the last 2 years.”

“I knew he gave classes, but I didn’t have any idea where. I actually took classes with Luke when I was 8 at our local community centre when I found out he was a firefighter I decided I wanted to be just like him.”

“So you always wanted to be a firefighter?” Raphael asked.

“As far back as I can remember, when I was a baby my favourite toy was a plush fire truck, Jace’s parents actually gave it to me. My parents thought I’d grow out of it.”

Dessert arrived, and they all started eating. “You have good friends,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“The best,” he whispered back as they shared their desserts.

“I’ve got to say this has been an enjoyable lunch,” Ragnor said to everyone.

“The pasta was delicious, definitely will be coming back,” Cat said.

“We try to all have Lunch together at least once a month,” Magnus explained. “Life gets busy, but we all make an effort.”

“Good things take effort,” Alec smiled. “You’ll have to let me cook Lunch for you all one afternoon.”

“Oh yes please.” Said Cat. “Magnus used to cook for us occasionally until he got lazy.”

“Magnus it’s a crime to not put that kitchen of yours to good use, I’d kill for a kitchen like that?” Alec teased him.

“Really? And here I thought you were in love with my bathroom.” Magnus teased back.

“Oh, that too.” Alec joked.

“So you’ve been to Magnus’ then?” Cat asked.

“Alexander volunteered to take me back to collect some of my things,” Magnus explained.

“Of course he did.” Ragnor teased.

“It was before us,” Alec said blushing.

“Of course I flirted with him shamelessly, and he shot me down.”

“Oh I would have paid to see that,” Raphael said smiling.

“I didn’t shoot you down, I just lied about being gay. You made me nervous and confused.” Alec admitted.

“You should have seen him at dinner that night Cat, stammering and blushing and confessing he’d lied, it was one of the most romantic moments of my life.” Magnus sighed. Alec blushed but moved in to kiss Magnus.

Cat giggled, and Ragnor and Raphael rolled their eyes.

It was almost 4 pm by the time the group left the restaurant. They tentative organised to get together again in 2 weeks for lunch but this time at Alec’s place where he would be cooking for everyone.

Magnus hugged each of his friends and promised to call them after his interview with Arson and keep them in the loop.

Cat took Alec into a huge hug. “So wonderful to meet you,” She said then whispered for only him to hear. “Thank you for giving Magnus back his smile.”

“Thank you for making me so welcome,” Alec said beaming.

Ragnor offered Alec, his hand but then thought better of it and pulled him in for a hug.

Alec was shocked when Raphael hugged him. “Call me if you need anything.” He whispered.

“Thank you,” Alec said gratefully.

The friends parted ways, and Magnus and Alec turned towards home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend the evening together and find they have a lot in common. Naughty times ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it, our boys getting to know each other a little more. Please be warned this chapter includes SMUT.
> 
> And thank you, everyone, for the Kudos and comments, they make my day. :)

“We probably should get some supplies before we head back,” Alec said. “Chairman will be expecting treats,” He laughed.

They stopped off at the supermarket, and this time Alec was too quick, paying for it all before Magnus had a chance to grab his wallet.

Chairman was waiting for them at the door, he impatiently curled his way between Alec’s legs and then Magnus’ as they put the groceries away.

“I think someone is hungry,” Alec said crouching down to tickle Chairman behind the ears. He opened a can of tuna him, and he started gobbling it down immediately

“I think he likes you better than me,” Magnus said.

“Nah,” Alec replied, “I just spoil him.” Alec hugged Magnus from behind holding him close.

“You know you could still go to dinner at your parent's place. I’d be okay on my own,” Magnus told him as they watched Chairman eat.

“Honestly Magnus, the only place I want to be right now is here with you.” Alec turned Magnus in his arms and kissed him. It was a slow kiss full of desire and promise.

Breaking the kiss Alec leant his forehead against Magnus’. “I do have a huge favour to ask,” He said nervously.

“Well ask then Angel,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“Come with me to my parent's place on Wednesday.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I think it's about time that I come clean to them.” Alec sighed. “Magnus I don’t want to hide who I am anymore, and I want to tell the world that I have the most awesome boyfriend.”

“Do you now?” Magnus teased.

“Totally,” Alec smiled, “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Not as lucky as I am Alexander. I get to hold you, kiss you.” Magnus said seriously.

“Magnus I have to warn you, I don’t see things going well with my parents, so it may not be very pleasant.”

“No matter the outcome Alexander, I want to be there for you.” He smiled. “We can always grab a pizza on the way home.” He continued before kissing him sweetly.

Magnus sighed. “I don’t really want to let you go, but I really need to check my emails,” Magnus said but didn’t move.

“Magnus you have a business to run, don’t apologise for having to work,” Alec said releasing Magnus from the hug. Taking his hand, they walked into the lounge.

“I might actually grab my laptop and play a game while you’re working,” Alec said. “I’ll start dinner around 7 pm if that’s OK, I’m still really full from lunch.”

“Alexander no need to go to too much trouble, we could always order something in if we’re hungry later, I’m still full too.”

“Let's see how we feel later then, maybe after you’re done, we could cuddle up and watch a movie or something.”

“I’d love that,” Magnus said smiling at him. Magnus went into the bedroom to grab his laptop and came back wearing comfy sweats and fluffy socks. He made himself comfy on the couch, laptop in his lap.

Alec got rid of his boots but didn’t bother changing, he sat beside Magnus, balancing his own laptop in his lap.

“That’s quite a machine you have there,” Magnus said looking over at Alec’s laptop.

“It's pretty awesome isn’t it,” Alec said proudly, “Oh wait you’ll love this.” He hit a button, and the keyboard lit up in a rainbow of colours.

“OK, now I’m jealous.” Magnus laughed.

“I need to confess something to you,” Alec said, “I’m a gaming snob, I hate consoles. I do all my gaming on my laptop which is why I spent a fortune on this little beauty. This MSI laptop has been the best machine I’ve ever had.”

“I used to be an Apple man myself,” Magnus confessed, “But then the software that I like to use to design and draw with improved their PC version, so I got this Dell, it’s been a great machine, but it's not as fancy as yours.”

“I like the bling,” Alec teased.

Magnus and Clary had bejewelled their laptops. Magnus has a colourful dragon on his and Clary had a unicorn.

Alec sat there not sure what to play. He watched Magnus reading and responding to email for a little bit. He loved the way his face changed as he read and his forehead crinkled up when he was thinking and writing replies.

Alec logged into this Steam account and scrolled through his games list, nothing took his fancy. He opened up his Big Fish games manager and had the same problem. Looking at his desktop, he decided to stick to his favourite and opened up Minecraft.

When he’d started playing it his brother Jace had teased him, sure it wasn’t the prettiest of games, but it was addictive, and Alec liked to think of it as Lego on your PC, with the added fun of having to find and make your own bricks. He got his brother Max into the game, and they played online together from time to time.

He opened up his favourite single player world and decided to go mining, you could never have too many diamonds and resources.

Magnus watched Alec open and close programs, umming and ahhing to himself. He must have finally found something to do because he’d gotten comfy and looked completely engrossed.

Magnus made quick work of his emails, answering queries, confirming orders and forwarding invoices to Simon. He had four new enquiries for custom pieces. He sent each potential customer an email explaining he was solidly booked for the coming week but could fit them into the next week for an initial discussion if they were still interested. Custom builds were not his bread and butter anymore, but he still loved doing them.

Magnus heard Alec exclaim, ‘Yes’ and had to see what had gotten him so excited. He leant over to see his screen and was surprised to see he was playing Minecraft.

“You Minecraft?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I’m slightly addicted to it,” Alec laughed.

“Me too!” Magnus said excitedly.

“Really?” Alec was so excited that they had something like this in common.

“Simon got Clary and me into it, and I’ve been hooked ever since. We even have our own Realm. Would you like to join us?” Magnus asked.

“Yes please,” Alec said happily.

“What’s your username? I’ll send you an invite.” Magnus asked.

“Shadow_Hunter,” Alec told him as he logged out of his single player world.

Magnus logged into Minecraft and sent Alec an invite to their Realm, ‘Terra Nova’.

“What’s your username?” Alec asked as he received the invite and joined.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Magnus laughed.

Joining the Realm, Alec’s character found himself inside what looked like a huge Library. Another player walked towards him, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh. He’d never seen a player skin that looked so colourful and glittery. The name hovering over the players head was ‘Magnificent_ Bane’.

“I should have guessed,” Alec laughed. “Your skin is awesome.” He told Magnus.

“Thank you, Alexander, I designed it myself. Are you wearing a Star Trek uniform?”

“Yep,” He smiled, “I’m a huge fan.”

“Me too,” Magnus smiled. “Alexander I have 2 words for you, Dr Who.”

“I have two words for you, Love it!” Alec replied.

“I didn’t think you could get any more perfect, I was wrong,” Magnus said smiling.

“Favourite Captain?” Alec asked.

“Picard,” Magnus replied.

“Agreed,” Alec said, “Favourite Dr?”

“Old series Tom Baker, New David Tennant,” Magnus explained.

Alec beamed at him, “This must be love,” he teased.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat and Alec started to blush realising what he’d just said. Alec put his laptop down on the coffee table and turned to Magnus. Magnus did the same. They came together, arms wrapped tightly, kissing passionately until they had to break apart to breathe.

Alec took in Magnus’ face, his golden eyes sparkled, his cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen and red from kissing.

“You are the most beautiful nerd ever, I can’t believe you’re mine,” Alec said

“Yours, heart and soul, now and forever Alexander,” Magnus whispered before pulling Alec in for another kiss, this one slow, tongues playing and exploring. Leaning back he pulled Alec on top of him as they kissed and hands explored.

Magnus’ phone started ringing, and he wanted to ignore it, but Alec pulled away sitting up.

Magnus looked at the display, Simon.

“Yes Simon,” Magnus said a little annoyed at being interrupted.

“Are you online?” Simon asked.

“What?” Magnus said confused.

“Minecraft?” Simon said.

“Ohh, yes I am.” He hadn’t logged out.

“You’re not moving and who’s Shadow_Hunter?” He asked.

“I just put my laptop down to go get some dinner,” Magnus lied, “And that’s Alec, He’s a fellow crafter.”

“Awesome,” Simon said. “Clary was just about to come online in a bit.”

Alec sat smiling at Magnus.

“Does Alec have TeamSpeak or Skype, we could all chat while playing,” Simon asked.

Magnus didn’t need to explain to Simon that he was staying with Alec because he’d sent Clary and Simon both a text to let them know he was there and not at the hotel anymore since they were technically his employees.

“I don’t have my headset, and I don’t think Alec has one, maybe next time Simon,” Magnus said. He could have just used his laptop speaker and mic, but he really wasn’t in the mood to chat with everyone.

“Cool, sounds like fun,” Simon said. “Clary and I are going to finish building the Church, we’ll see you online.”

“Bye Simon,” Magnus said hanging up.

“I guess you caught most of that conversation,” Magnus said looking at Alec.

“I did, he’s really loud.”

“I know, sometimes I have to hold my phone away from my ear,” Magnus told him.

“I do have a headset by the way. And Skype and TeamSpeak.”

“Sorry I was just not in the mood for Simon and his constant chatter.”

“Don't apologise, it's all good. Now come on and show me around your town.”

“Love to Alexander,” Mangus said picking up his laptop.

They spent the next 2 hours Minecrafting with Simon and Clary. Their town was fantastic, Alec couldn’t get over the incredible builds.

“You’re amazing Magnus,” Alec said in awe.

“Thanks, I love to create new and exciting builds and designs.”

“Puts the little houses I build to shame. I always have these great ideas, but it never seems to work out as good as in my head.”

“I cheat a little, I tend to design my builds on graph paper first.”

“I never thought of that, it’s a great idea.”

“Let’s build a house together,” Magnus said to Alec excitedly.

“Sounds like fun,” Alec smiled.

They threw together a couple of sandwiches, opened a bottle of wine and spent the rest of evening playing Minecraft together. All thoughts of watching a movie long forgotten. Alec had suggested the movie to help them relax and to get their minds off the interview tomorrow. Minecraft was the perfect distraction.

At about 11 pm they decided to call it a night. “We should really get some sleep,” Alec said. “Big day tomorrow.”

Alec was tidying up the kitchen when his phone started ringing. He looked at the display and saw it was Izzy.

“Hey Izzy,” He said cheerfully.

“Alec why weren’t you at dinner tonight?”

Alec laughed, “I had plans, Izzy.”

“Doing?”

“Magnus . .” He started, but she cut him off.

“Oh really!” She smirked.

“If you let me finish,” Alec laughed. “Magnus is staying with me, and I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“He moved in? Why I am just hearing about this?”

“It's just until he can get back into his place Izzy. I didn’t like him alone at the hotel.”

“OK,” She said. “I’ll let you off this time.”

“Did mum tell you about dinner on Wednesday?” Alec asked.

“Yes, not sure if I’ll go yet.”

“I’m going to bring Magnus, I’m going to tell them, Izzy.”

Izzy was silent for a moment, and Alec wasn’t sure if she was still on the line.

“I’ll be there Wednesday too then, and I’ll make sure Jace comes. No matter what I love you Alec and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Izzy, I love you too.”

Magnus had packed away his laptop when Alec returned to the lounge. He was sitting on the couch tickling Chairman.

“Izzy wasn’t too happy with me ducking out on dinner tonight, but she’s forgiven me.”

“Did you tell her about Wednesday?” Magnus asked.

“I did, and she’ll be there and drag Jace along too.”

“You know you can change your mind, Alexander.”

Alec sat down next to Magnus. “Do you plan on dumping me anytime soon?” Alec asked Magnus.

“What? No!” Magnus said surprised at his question.

“Well then, I’m not keeping you secret,” Alec said. “Magnus I do not want or need my parent's approval. All I’ve ever wanted from them is their love and understanding. I’m so tired of having to pretend to be someone I’m not. This day has been fast approaching, having you in my life just gives me an added incentive to come out and If they can’t accept me for who I am, then so be it.”

Alec took a long breath. “I have Izzy and Jace, and I am sure that Max will understand and most importantly I have you. You and my siblings are the most important people in my life.”

Chairman jumped up and bounded on Alec, they both laughed. “You’re included in that list too little one,” Alec said snuggling the cat.

“Magnus I know we keep going on about taking things slowly but my heart and mind seem to both agree for a change, and they are ignoring that instruction.”

Magnus just beamed at him, the smile huge on his beautiful face. “Alexander you never cease to amaze me. I almost feel like I need to thank whoever set that fire, as horrible as they are, because they gave me you. And you’re not the only one having a problem with sticking to taking things slow.”

They kissed sweetly, and Chairman yowled not happy with not being the centre of attention any longer.

Alec shut down his laptop and left it on the coffee table. Magnus checked that Chairman had water and some treats and then followed Alec into the bedroom.

Alec had made some space in his wardrobe for Magnus to hang some of his clothes and cleared out the top two drawers of his dresser for him.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said feeling a little emotional. This incredible man had welcomed him into his home, his life and his heart.

As Magnus unpacked a few of his things, Alec went into the bathroom. He smiled at the clutter on his sink, bottled of all shapes and sizes covered the bench space. Alec had no idea what it was all about, but he had to admit he liked seeing it.

Magnus came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Alec. “Sorry I’ve invaded your space.”

“I was actually just thinking about how much I like it.” Alec smiled.

Magnus smiled and kissed the side of his neck.

“I’m thinking of taking a few days off,”

“You don’t have to on my account Alexander,”

“I know, but I haven’t taken a day off in . . . well, actually I’ve never taken a day off since I started, except for a few days when I was on enforced sick leave.” He laughed.

“Oh no, my boyfriend is a workaholic.” Magnus laughed.

“I’ll check with Luke tomorrow, I won’t be able to take time off if the numbers are low, but I don’t remember anyone being away this week. I also want to talk to Luke about us. I don’t want him finding out from someone else.”

Magnus nodded, “Clary won’t say anything, but you never know if something might accidentally slip. Luke will be very understanding, his sister is gay.”

Magnus let go of Alec and reached for a bottle and Alec watched fascinated as he started removing his makeup.

“You have such beautiful skin,” Alec said.

“Thank you, Alexander, I try to take good care of it.”

“I wish I had more colour, but I never tan, I burn, I peel, and I go back to pasty white.” He said annoyed.

“You’re not pasty white, you have a beautiful glow to your pale skin, I love it, and the contrast with your dark hair and incredibly blue eyes is breathtaking.

Alec blushed and reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Magnus grabbed his brush, the one Alec had given him, and Alec topped it with toothpaste for him. They stood side by side, shoulders touching, at his small sink brushing their teeth, eyes shining at each other in the mirror. It was such a domestic scene that it left Magnus with butterflies in his tummy, he was falling too deep, too fast, but he couldn’t help himself.

Magnus brushed out his hair as Alec went back into the bedroom.

Alec was sitting on the bed when Magnus walked back into the room. He stood as Magnus approached and wrapped his arms around him kissing him fiercely.

“What was that for?” Magnus said breathlessly.

“Just because ” Alec smiled. “I’ve had the best day today, thank you.”

“Me too Alexander.”

Alec let go of Magnus and went to grab something to sleep in. Magnus had already set out a set of silk pyjamas on the bed.

Alec thought about going into the bathroom to change but decided against it, it wasn’t like Magnus hadn’t seen him naked already.

Alec started to unbutton his shirt when Magnus stopped him. “Allow me,” He said grinning naughtily. Magnus undid each button on Alec’s shirt painfully slowly and kisses each patch of newly exposed skin. By the time he’d undone the entire shirt and kissed his way down, Alec was rock hard.

“My turn,” Alec said, lifting Magnus’ sweat-shirt and kissing over Magnus’ flat tummy and up his chest as he pulled it up and over. He kissed along Magnus’ collar bone, up the side of his neck, across his jaw, down the other side of his neck and along his remaining collar bone. Magnus couldn’t help the little moans that escaped his lips as Alec kissed him.

Standing close together, they leant in and kissed, it was a playful kiss, teeth nipping and tongues fencing. Alec felt Magnus’ hands moving over his back and around to the front and stopping at the snap of his jeans. He felt Magnus hesitate for a moment, so Alec nodded as they kissed giving Magnus the permission he needed.

Magnus undid the snap on Alec’s jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper, being careful of Alec’s hard cock pressing tight against it. He pushed the jeans over Alec’s hips and down, letting them pool at his feet. Alec kicked them away, not once letting his lips part from Magnus’. Magnus ran his hand over Alec, causing Alec to hiss against his mouth.

Alec’s hands moved to the waistband of Magnus’ sweats and slowly pulled them down over his hips, guiding them over his hard cock, before using his foot to pull them the rest of the way down his body. Magnus stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Alec let his hands roam over Magnus’ body slowly, his fingers mapping every inch of his beautiful caramel skin. The feel of Alec’s lips on Magnus’ neck made him go weak at the knees. He arched his neck and let Alec kiss his way down his neck and along his collar bone.  Alec didn’t stop there kissing over his shoulder and moving behind him, kissing along the top of his back as his hands explored and around over the other shoulder, collar bone and eventually up his neck and back to his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful, you take my breath away,” Alec whispered causing Magnus’ to shiver all over at the desire in Alec’s voice and the meaning of his words. Alec’s lips returned to Magnus’, kissing him as he pressed himself against him, slowly moving them over to the bed.

Magnus felt the bed hit the back of his knees and let himself fall backwards, pulling Alec with him. He wrapped his legs around Alec possessively as he plundered his mouth and his hands started exploring. Magnus slowly moved his fingers along Alec’s arms, barely touching him, then they travelled over his back, down to his hips, drawing small circles along Alec’s skin, slowly Magnus’ fingers moved up and ran through Alec’s hair. “Not as beautiful as you Alexander.” He said between kisses.

Alec smiled down at Magnus as he took hold of his hands and lifted them above his head. Alec kissed Magnus sweetly before his mouth started to roam, he made his way along Magnus’ neck, kissing, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there, he was rewarded with every moan that left Magnus’ mouth.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hands as he moved further down his body, covering his chest with kisses before concentrating his attention on one nipple and then the other. Alec loved feeling Magnus’ nipples harden, as he nipped and sucked at them. He slowly kissed and licked his way lower, worshipping Magnus’ abs and flat tummy.

Magnus moaned, Alec’s hot mouth was driving him insane. “Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec continued to cover his tummy with kisses.

“Yes?” Alec said looking up at him, mischief in his eyes.

“Enough teasing,” Magnus pleaded.

“But I haven’t finished exploring yet,” Alec said disappointedly. “I haven’t even started on your back.”

Magnus groaned as Alec moved off him, “Flip over for me,” Alec said expecting Magnus to protest but he didn’t. He turned over and rested his head on his arms.

Alec moved to straddle Magnus, his hands slowly moving through his hair, down over his shoulders and down his back. Alec leant forward and kissed the back of Magnus’ neck, making the man groan and proceeded to kiss along his shoulder blades and down.

“You have perfect skin, everywhere Mags,” Alec said between kisses. “I don’t want to miss kissing an inch of you.”

“You’re such a tease Alexander,” Magnus moaned.

“It's not teasing if you intend on following through,” Alec said laughing.

Alec scooted down Magnus’ body and sat on his legs, he ran his hands over Magnus’ tight ass and down his thighs. Magnus squirmed under him.

Alec took hold of Magnus’ boxers, slipping his finger under the waistband. “Mags can I?” He asked.

“God Yes!” Magnus exclaimed shifting up a little to let Alec slip them off him.

“I knew it,” Alec said. “You do have the most perfect ass ever.” He let his hands move over Magnus’ naked skin. Magnus moaned against his arms and ground against the bed.

“No cheating,” Alec laughed when he noticed Magnus grind.

“You’re killing me,” Magnus said breathlessly.

“I haven’t even started to tease you,” Alec said, and he placed a kiss on Magnus’ lower back. Pushing away all his nerves and throwing caution to the wind, he started to kiss over Magnus’ ass cheeks. Magnus moaned at every contact. Feeling daring, Alec let his fingers stroke along his ass crack before sliding between his cheeks.

“Oh God,” Magnus whispered fighting for control.

Alec shifted down the bed, and Magnus thought he might explode the moment he left Alec’s warm breath near his balls and Alec’s tongue flick out to tease them. Alec’s hands spread Magnus’ cheeks, and Alec couldn’t help but groan, “You’re beautiful everywhere.”

Magnus couldn’t catch his breath, he couldn’t believe his angel was so naughty. Feeling Alec’s tongue sliding up and around his tight hole almost had him cumming, it took all his willpower to hold back. Alec let his tongue dart into his tight little hole before replacing it with a finger, slowly sliding in and out, as Magnus whimpered.

Alec kissed his way up Magnus’ back, keeping a finger sliding in and out of him, driving Magnus to the edge over and over.

Finally, Magnus couldn’t stand it any longer, using all his strength, he shifted from under Alec and flipped Alec onto the bed. Alec laughed as Magnus pinned him to the bed, his throbbing cock level with Alec’s mouth.

Alec opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, licking at the precum. Magnus groaned and thrust his hard cock into Alec’s mouth almost gagging him. He was about to apologise for being so rough when Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hips pulling him forward as he started to suck greedily on his cock. Magnus lost the ability to think, all he could do was feel. Alec’s hands moved over Magnus’ ass and his fingers stroked between his cheeks as he sucked Magnus as hard as he could, taking his cock deep into his mouth over and over. As he slid a finger inside Magnus, Magnus threw his head back and screamed Alec’s name as he came hard, filling Alec’s mouth with warm cum.

Magnus shifted and collapsed on the bed beside Alec, unable to catch his breath. Alec giggled and moved to kiss Magnus’ neck before moving to his mouth.

“I may be dead,” Magnus said.

“You feel very alive to me,” Alec said kissing him again.

“That was . . .” Magnus started, “beyond incredible.”

Alec couldn’t help the huge smile on his face, he had wanted to make Magnus feel amazing, and he’s succeeded.

“I’d apologise for teasing you so much, but I’m not really sorry,” Alec laughed.

“You do know I’ll get you back for that,” Magnus said

“I’m looking forward to it,” Alec smiled.

“Just as soon as I get the energy to move you’re in trouble Alexander.” Magnus laughed.

Alec snuggled in close and kissed Magnus sweetly. Magnus looked at his angel and felt his heart swell.

“I have to say, you are full of surprises Alexander.”

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” Alec said a little unsure of himself.

“No, never,” Magnus said cupping his face with his hands. “I just didn’t expect you to be so bold.”

“It sort of just came to me, I started kissing you, and I didn’t want to stop. There is so much I want to share and experience with you Magnus.” Alec said honestly.

“While we’re on the subject of kissing, and since I seem to be able to move again, I believe it's my turn to tease,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Or we could just snuggle and go to sleep.” Alec laughed.

“Oh no no no, that will just not do at all,” Magnus said laughing. He pushed Alec onto his back and straddled him. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?” Magnus said as he leant over to kiss Alec’s neck.

“You might have mentioned it before,” Alec giggled as he felt Magnus’ tongue slide along his neck.

Magnus started to nibble on his collar bone and then kissed his way up to Alec’s ear. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Magnus whispered making Alec sigh.

Magnus nipped at his earlobe and moved to the other side, nibbling and licking his way down Alec’s neck to his other collarbone. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus grind against him, and Magnus giggled against his skin knowing the effect he was having on him.

Sliding down a little, Magnus sucked Alec’s nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening peak and using his teeth to tease him.

“Mags,” Alec hissed

Magnus kissed his way across to Alec’s other nipple and swirled his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth. Alec tried to grind up against Magnus, but he shifting not letting Alec have what he wanted just yet.

Magnus slid further down Alec’s body, kissing and licking his way to his abs. He’d never get over how perfect his abs are. He kissed his way over the muscles and slid his tongue along the contours. Magnus let his hands move up to Alec’s chest, his fingers stroking through the dark hairs and he kissed over his flat tummy.

Magnus kissed just above the waistband of Alec’s boxers, and over to one hip and back to the other. He looked up at Alec, his face flushed, his eyes full of desire and saw him nod. Magnus slowly started to pull down his boxers, kissing every inch of skin as he exposed it. Alec lifted his hips slightly as Magnus pulled the boxers down further, ignoring Alec’s straining cock, he slid them off and threw them to the floor.

He kissed his way over Alec’s hip and down his thigh, kissing his knee before kissing down his leg to his foot. He kissed the top of Alec’s foot, and Alec giggled. Magnus placed a kiss on each of Alec’s toes and then ran his tongue along his instep. Alec tried to pull away. “My Angel is ticklish.” Magnus laughed.

He took hold of Alec’s other foot, kissing the top and each toe before running his tongue along his instep again and got the same reaction, “Two for Two,” Magnus smiled up at Alec. Alec laid back trying to relax his breathing, Magnus was driving him crazy in the best sort of way.

Magnus kissed up Alec’s leg and his inner thigh, causing Alec to moan loudly, he kissed up and over his hip before moving up Alec’s body. Magnus lay on top of Alec gently, taking his lips with his own. He ran his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip and slid it into his mouth, and he ground his hips, his hard cock rubbing against Alec’s. Alec moaned into Magnus' mouth, wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing him more forcefully.

Magnus rolled them, so they were laying on their sides facing one another, pressed as close as possible. Magnus’ hands roamed over Alec’s ass as they kissed over and over. Alec groaned as he felt Magnus’ fingers spread his cheeks and slide between them.

“Mags please,” Alec begged.

“Tell me what you want Angel,” Magnus said smiling.

“I want to feel your fingers, your tongue,” Alec said breathlessly.

“Where Angel?” Magnus teased.

“Inside me,” Alec said in a whisper, clearly embarrassed.

“Anything for you,” Magnus said shifting from the bed, letting Alec lay on his tummy.

Magnus moved behind him, kissing his way up his legs and thighs.

“Angel get up on your knees for me,” Magnus asked.

Alec did as he was asked, leaning his head on his arms, ass in the air, he felt so exposed and nervous, but he wanted, no needed, to feel Magnus touching him.

Magnus could feel Alec trembling, he knew that Alec was nervous.

“So incredibly beautiful,” he said running his hands over his ass. “Alexander, if you need me to stop, tell me. It's OK. I don’t want you to feel you can’t stop this at any time.”

“No, please don’t stop Mags, I trust you.” Alec’s voice was so full of emotion that Magnus’ heart fluttered. He was so in love with this incredible man, this man who pushed passed his fears to be with him in each and every way.

Magnus wanted to declare his love for him, but he stopped himself. When he finally confessed his true feeling to Alexander, he wanted it to be special, and he didn’t want Alec to think he was saying it because his mind was clouded with lust. Instead, Magnus leant forward and whispered into Alec’s ear, “I’ll never hurt you, your trust is a precious gift.”

Alec shuddered, his heart racing, how he loved this man, body and soul. Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ hands run over his ass, and then his fingers spreading his cheeks. Magnus ran his tongue from Alec’s balls all the way up and over his tight hole, he repeated the motion over and over, Alec’s moans getting louder and louder. Magnus slipped the tip of his tongue inside Alec, and he felt Alec’s legs go weak. Magnus moved his hand to his hips holding him up. Magnus continued to slide his tongue in and out of Alec. Alec moaned Magnus’ name over and over. Feeling he was ready, Magnus slid a finger inside Alec slowly.

“Fuck,” Alec hissed as he felt the finger slide inside him.

Magnus hesitated for a moment but then pushed a second finger into Alec and slowly started to move his fingers in and out of him. Magnus curled his fingers and hit Alec’s most sensitive spot making him scream.

“Please Magnus,” Alec begged.

Magnus moved one hand to Alec’s cock, stroking him hard and fast as he slid his fingers in and out of his body, Alec pushed back against Magnus’ hand desperate for release. Magnus shifted on the bed, laying under Alec, trying to find the perfect angle. He took Alec’s hard cock into his mouth sucking him deep into his throat as he continued to slide his fingers in and out. He felt Alec tense, his breathing catch in his throat and Alec scream his name as he came hard. Ribbon after ribbon of warm cum filled Magnus’ mouth, and he swallowed it all down. Magnus thrust his fingers deep into Alec one last time, and Alec finally collapsed on him.

Alec panicked for a moment, he was spent, and his bones felt like jelly, but he’s fallen on top of Magnus. He moved off him and trying to say sorry through his gasps.

“It's OK Alexander. You’re not that heavy.” Magnus laughed. He shifted up the bed and pulled Alec close, hugging him tightly as he kissed him.

“Magnus,” Alec said his hand on Magnus’ face, his eyes so full of love.

“I know, me to Alexander,” Magnus said looking back at Alec with the same love in his eyes.

They were both not ready to say the words out loud, but they needed each other to know how they felt. They slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep wrapped close together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go to visit Luke and then Magnus has his interview with Arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> Once again a huge thank you for the Kudos and the comments. They really do make my day. So here's the next chapter, it's not as long as the others but I will hopefully have another chapter for you tomorrow. I recently had a huge life change (I've been made redundant from my job after 17 years) so it's given me more time to write. So hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently, though having said that I seem to have gone a little nuts, starting way too many fics all at once but my plan is to finish the ones I have going at the moment before I start posting my new ones!   
> Enjoy.

Alec woke up when he felt something swish past his face, at first he had no idea what it was, then he heard a soft purr and realised it was Chairman. Chairman was currently squished between their pillows, tail swishing at Alec and paws playing with Magnus’ hair.

“Chairman behave,” Magnus croaked, his voice sounding tired.

They had fallen asleep in each other arms last night, and Magnus had managed to get through it without a nightmare.

Chairman scooted down over Magnus making the man smile and jumped off the bed. “Best Alarm clock I’ve ever had,” Magnus laughed turning to Alec.

“Good morning Angel,” He said moving in close to kiss him.

“Good morning beautiful,” Alec said kissing him back and wrapping his arms around him.

“I wish we could stay here together all day,” Magnus said sadly.

“Me to Mags but today we have things to do.”

Magnus groaned, he wasn’t looking forward to this morning's interview and he was nervous about seeing Maia in the afternoon.

“It's going to be OK, and if you’re a good boy maybe we can spend tomorrow in bed all day,” Alec smiled.

“Oh really? In that case, I will be on my best behaviour.” Magnus laughed.

Music filled the room and Alec reached over to turn off the alarm. “It's 7 am,” Alec announced.

“We don’t need to be at the fire station until 10 am right?” Magnus said.

“I know but I wanted to talk to Luke beforehand, and I was hoping to get there just after 9,” Alec explained.

“We still don’t need to get up this early,” Magnus complained.

“Not a morning person are you babe?” Alec teased. “I don’t want us to be late.”

“I don’t need that much time to get ready,” Magnus smiled

“I know, but I was hoping to take another shower together this morning,” He said a little embarrassed.

“I see,” Magnus’ eyes held Alecs. “Then why are we still in bed.” He laughed kicking off the blankets.

Alec sent Luke a text message asking if he would be at the station this morning. Being the captain Luke sometimes had to attend meetings on Monday. Luke had time to see him at 9.30 which was perfect.

Magnus was very quiet on the ride over to the station. He looked lost in his thoughts. Alec gave his hand a squeeze trying to reassure him that everything would be OK. Parking in the station lot, Alec got out and opened Magnus’ door.

“Always the gentleman,” Magnus said smiling for the first time since they’d left the apartment.

Alec leant forward and gave Magnus a quick kiss, surprising Magnus, since there were people all around them. He grabbed his hand, and they made their way into the building. Alec nodded a greeting to a few guys in the lounge as they made their way to Luke’s office. Magnus expected Alec to drop his hand, but he didn’t if anything he held it tighter and Magnus couldn’t help the happiness that washed over him.

Alec knocked on the door and waited.

A moment later the door opened.

“Alec,” Luke said smiling and then looked surprised at Magnus standing beside him, “Magnus, come in, come in.” Luke moved from the door letting them enter.

“Good Morning Captain,” Alec said as he entered.

“Hey Luke,” Magnus said putting out his hand, but Luke pulled him into a hug.

“How are you feeling? ” Luke said seriously.

“Much better,” Magnus said with a smile.

“I’ve been told to tell you to expect stern words from Jocelyn the next time she sees you,” Luke laughed.

Luke moved to his chair and took a seat, motioning for the men to sit down.

“So what’s going on?” Luke asked curiously

“Magnus has been called into Arson for a formal interview. He has an appointment with Hodge at 10 am.”

Luke saw the concern in Magnus’ eyes, and he noticed Alec holding his hand tightly.

“I’m sure it's just routine,” Luke said.

“I’m not worried,” Magnus said, “I just hate the idea that someone can call in an anonymous tip and suddenly I am a suspect.”

“Magnus, Arson need to follow up on every tip they get, even the ridiculous ones. They are just doing their job. Hodge is the best at his job, he’ll get to the truth, and this will be over before you know it.”

“I hope so,” Magnus whispered.

“Are you going into the interview with him?” Luke asked Alec.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Alec took a deep breath and then continued. “As of Friday evening, Magnus and I are now a couple.”

A huge smile appeared on Luke’s face, and Alec relaxed.

“As your captain, I have to remind you that your private life is your own. As a friend to you both, I’d like to say that I am so very happy for you both!”

“I just want it to be clear that when I went with Magnus to his apartment as a representative of the FDNY, we were not a couple.”

“Noted Alec and no matter your relationships status with Magnus, your integrity would never come into question.”

“Thank you, Luke,” Alec said relieved. He didn’t want his actions to affect Magnus in any way.

“Alec as far as I’m concerned your sexuality has no bearing on how you do your job, but you may find that not everyone thinks that way. We work with a great group of guys, and I don’t think any of them will ever give you grief over this, but I want to know if it happens, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Alec said smiling.

“I have to admit I always wondered when you’d eventually come out, I guess it took finding the right partner,” Luke said honestly.

“You knew?” Alec laughed. “Seems I’m not that good at hiding things as I thought.”

“I suspected, but I wasn’t sure,” Luke said. “I just didn’t think that a straight guy could be so oblivious to the constant flirting from every woman that seemed to come across his path.”

“Oh really? You never mentioned anything about flirty woman Alexander.” Magnus teased.

“They always flirt with Jace,” Alec said.

“No they don’t, see he never noticed. Half the guys on the squad would kill for half the attention.” Luke laughed.

“Magnus, Jocelyn will kill me if I don’t invite you to dinner, you should both come, of course, she’ll be over the moon for you both.”

“We’d love to,” Magnus said answering for both of them.

“I’ll talk to Jocelyn and text you,” Luke said.

“Luke I’ve been asked by Cat and Raphael of The Sanctuary to help them out with their Careers week. I plan on getting Jace and Izzy involved, but I was hoping you could pull a few strings and maybe organise to get an Engine down there at some stage.” Alec asked.

“I’m sure I could do that, I’ll speak to the higher ups and get the ball rolling, it’s a good cause, and they are usually all for us getting involved with the local community, so I don’t think we’ll have an issue. Hell, I’ll even drive it there if need be, I do miss driving!”

“Thanks, Luke, that would be awesome.”

Alec looked at his phone, “We need to get going,” He said.

“Yes, can’t be late for my interrogation,” Magnus tried to make it sound like a joke but failed.

“If you need anything let me know, we’ll get through this Magnus, and it will be over before you know it.”

“I hope so,” Magnus said.

They were about to leave when Alec remembered he needed to ask for some time off.

“I almost forgot, I know it's late notice, but I was hoping to get a few days off.”

 Luke looked at his computer and pulled up the roster. “I have no one out, so I don’t have a problem with it. I’ll put the request into the system. Take the next two block off, you deserve the break, and you’ve got way too many leave days piling up.”

“Are you sure?” Alec said.

“Of course, Magnus will need the help with his place and who better than you. I believe the scene will be released in the next couple of days.”

“I hope so,” Magnus said, “Not that I don’t like staying with you, but I miss home.”

“I know,” Alec said sweetly, kissing Magnus’ cheek.

“OK, no mushy stuff in my office, get going, Hodge hates when people are late.”

“Thanks, Luke,” Alec said shaking his hand.

“Thank you,” Magnus gives Luke a hug. “Tell Jocelyn to text me, and we’ll organise dinner.”

Alec and Magnus walked down the hallway and up to the second floor to the Arson Division. As they walked up to Hodge’s door, it opened, and Lydia came out smiling to herself.

“Alec,” She said surprised as she looked up to find him standing there.

“Hi Lydia,” Alec said, “Do you remember Magnus?”

“How could I forget you,” Lydia said smiling, “I’m still finding glitter all over the bus.”

Magnus laughed. “Sorry,” He said sheepishly.

“It's OK brightens our day.”

Alec watched Lydia’s eyes move down to where they were holding hands and her smile disappeared.

‘We’re here to see Hodge,” Alec said. “Well, Magnus is, I’m here for moral support.”

“So I see,” Lydia’s smile returned as she looked up, “I should have known, all the good ones are either married or gay.” She laughed.

“Lydia I . .” Alec started.

“Alec I don’t need an explanation, we went out a handful of times over a few months. Let's face it there never really was any chemistry between us.”

“Friends?” Alec asked

“Always,” She smiled.

“Take care of this one, he’s special.” She said to Magnus.

“I know, and I plan to,” Magnus said to her.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked finally realising that Lydia really had no reason to visit arson.

“I was visiting Hodge, I just asked him out to lunch actually,” She said smiling. “We went out to dinner Saturday night, it went really well.”

“I’m really happy for you Lydia,” Alec said giving her a hug.

“Thanks, early days, so we’ll see. At least I know he likes girls,” She laughed.

“I am sorry, I wasn’t ready to tell anyone,” Alec said embarrassed.

“It's fine, so all out in the open now?”

“I haven’t told my parents yet.”

“Ahh well good luck with that,” She rolled her eyes.

“I met Alec’s parents when we were on our second date, and it was painful.”

“It was embarrassing,” Alec said laughing.

“Well wait until they see me then,” Magnus smirked.

“Well at least you’re prettier than me,” Lydia said smiling. “Alec’s father called me terribly plain.”

Hodge opened his door to see them standing there talking. “Mr Bane?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s me. Pleasure to see you again Lydia.”

“Likewise, take care. Catch you on shift Alec.”

“Actually I have a few blocks off.”

“Wow, you’re already doing wonders for him, good for you.”

“Bye,” She said to them all and made off down the hall.

“Hodge. I’m here in an unofficial capacity.” Alec said.

“Come in,” Hodge said opening the door to them.

They all sat down, and Alec spoke first.

“Hodge before you begin I need to be forthcoming with you and tell you that Magnus and I are now in a relationship.”

“I see,” Hodge said nodding. “Thanks for being upfront about that.”

“Mr Bane,” he started.

“Magnus please, Mr Bane was my father.”

“Magnus, I should formally introduce myself. I’m Hodge Starkweather, and I am the lead investigator, investigating the deliberate fire that was started in the basement of the Haven Apartment complex.”

“So can you tell me what’s going on?” Magnus asked.

“The fire as I said was deliberately lit, thankfully it didn’t spread very fast and only affected the parts of the basement, Ground, 1st and 2nd floor. It is my job to find out how the fire was set and why and of course by who.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“Mr Bane . . . Magnus, we were contacted by an anonymous source who sent documents that show you have a substantial insurance policy on the building.”

“I don’t see how that would be unusual since I own it,” Magnus said. Alec tried not to react to Magnus’ statement. Magnus hadn’t mentioned owning the building to him.

Magnus felt Alec shift beside him and took his hand.

“It's not, but as investigators, we’d be remiss not to question you about it. If the building were lost to fire you would stand to collect a substantial sum of money,” Hodge stated.

“The policy on the property is a standard one, and the building is insured for its market value, nothing more.”

“I do have a few questions concerning Haven Apartments, despite the prestigious address, more than half of your residents are paying rents at well below the rental values in that area. Why is that?”

“Haven Apartments is not just an apartment building, it is my home, and I am very selective as to who lives there, and yes I offer low rents to some of the residents but I don’t believe that is against the law,” Magnus said annoyed.

“No it isn’t, but if you were looking to sell the building, its value would be decreased as these residents have rent-controlled leases.”

“As I said it's my home, I have no intention of selling it. And the rents more than cover the buildings outgoings and maintenance costs.”

“I still don’t understand why the low rents.” Hodge pushed.

“Cass Weldon 3A is a young mother with 3 children under 8, she lost her husband 2 years ago while he was serving with the Marines overseas. Tricia Mendez 1C was a teacher for 50 years, and she still tutors local children for free. George Vella 1A, the buildings Super, spent 5 years in prison for beating up the drug dealer who had supplied his daughter with the drugs she overdosed on. He couldn’t find work or a place to live. Every resident in my building has a story, they are all good people who have found themselves in a difficult situation due to mostly no fault of their own. I’ve offered them a home. I’m not a greedy man.”

“You’ve offered to help residents with the clean-up?”

“Yes, I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything.”

“We’ve seen landlords do that out of guilt,” Hodge explained.

“I have nothing to feel guilty about except maybe that I should have increased security on the place so something like this could never have happened.”

“You own another building that was damaged by fire about 2 years ago,” Hodge said.

“The Sanctuary, it’s a shelter for homeless and runaway teens. That fire was started by one of the residents at the time, it was an accident. We handled it internally and never put an insurance claim in for the damages.”

“Why is that?”

“The teen in question was very troubled, and if we had put in a claim to have the damage repaired through our insurance, they would have demanded he be charged. He didn’t need prison, he needed help, so we paid for the repairs ourselves, and we found the teen the best help we could.”

“You have a sealed juvenile record,” Hodge stated.

“I do, but it's got absolutely nothing with any of this,” Magnus retorted.

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“No, not really but I want this done, so I will. When I was 12, I stopped my foster mother from beating another child in her care, I pushed her, and she fell hitting her head, the other child and I stole her car and fled. The assault charges were dropped after testimony from the other kids in the house, but they had to leave the charge of theft, but the record was sealed.”

Hodge jotted down a few notes and then asked. “I need to ask, did you have anything to do with the fire set in the Haven Apartment complex last Thursday morning?”

“No, I did not. I would never risk the lives of innocent people for money. And whoever tells you otherwise is lying. I am financially stable, I don’t need money. I have a large inheritance and a business that is becoming quite successful.”

“With your permission, we would like to confirm that.”

“You haven’t already?” Magnus asked.

“We are not the police, for these types of investigations we require your permission.”

“You have it, I can put you in touch with my financial advisor, Victor Aldertree of The Institute.”

“Thank you, we appreciate your cooperation,” Hodge said looking down at his notes.

“That’s all the questions we have for now.”

“When will the building be cleared so that residents can return and we can start the cleanup?”

“It should be released within the next few days.”

“Please keep George Vella appraised, he’ll contact all the residents,” Magnus told him.

“Of course, we may have further questions for you,” Hodge said as he stood.

“You have my number,” Magnus growled as he stood and walked out.

“You're on the wrong track here Hodge,” Alec said.

“I’m just doing my job, Alec.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns a little more about Magnus' past and Magnus has his appointment with Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> So my twins are asleep and I can't seem to stop my head spinning so that means you get the next chapter tonight instead of tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> PS: I have very limited experience with Psychologist and therapy etc but I've tried to make the scene as realistic as possible

Alec left Hodge’s office and followed Magnus who was storming to the stairwell. Not wanting to discuss anything in the building, he took Magnus’ hand, and they made their way out of the build and to his car in silence.

It wasn’t until they had pulled out of the parking lot that Alec asked, “Are you OK?”

“I’m angry,” Magnus said. “they get a tip, and I am suddenly an arsonist, and they can go poking into my life.”

“He’s only doing his job, it's not personal for him Magnus.”

Magnus let out an annoyed breath, “Maybe not but I don’t have to like it.”

It wasn’t until they were back in Alec’s apartment that he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you owned the building?”

“To be honest, I never thought it was important, and I don’t really think of it as mine, more like it belongs to all the residents who live there. It's our haven, I wasn’t lying everyone who lives there is there for a reason. When I got the money from my dad’s estate, I wanted to just give it away to charity. My friends talked me out of it saying I could do more good with it than any charity. Then one day Cat was telling me about Tricia. She dedicated her life to teaching children music, and she was being evicted from her home, and it looked like she’d have to leave Brooklyn because she couldn’t afford another place there. We came up with the idea of an apartment building that offered low rents to those who deserved a break. So I used some of my money to buy the place, and we spent almost 6 months fixing it up, during that time we started interviewing potential residents. Raphael worked with community services, so he kept an eye out for people and Cat worked part time at a free clinic. Tricia was our first resident along with George. The residents don’t know that I own the building, except for George.

“You're incredible Magnus. Every day I find out more and more about how truly amazing you are, and I’m starting to realise you are way too good for me. You inspire me to be a better person.”

“You save lives for a living Angel, I beg to differ.”

“And Sanctuary is yours too?”

“Yes, it was always a dream of ours to be able to help kids like us. So I put up the money, Raphael and Cat do all the hard work. We have a few grants from the state that help keep us up and running.”

“I’m not the only Angel in the room I see.” Alec smiled as he moved in to kiss Magnus sweetly.

“I’m going to guess the kid you saved from a beating was Raphael,” Alec said smiling.

“Yes, that foster mum hated him because he would quote the Bible to her. She’d hit him for nothing and one day I just couldn’t stand it anymore. When she fell, we checked, and she was alive and breathing, so we stole her car and left. We were going to drive to Australia.” Magnus said smiling a little.

“Australia?”

“We wanted to see if Kangaroos were real.” Magnus laughed.

“I once stole my parent's car, I drove us all to the mall for ice creams,” Alec said. “I was 14 but already pretty tall, and it was a hot day. They never even noticed the car had moved.”

“Naughty Angel.” Magnus teased.

“I have one last question,” Alec said. “You stated that your financial advisor is Victor Aldertree from The Institute?”

“Yes,” Magnus said, “You know him?”

“I do, he’s my parent's, right-hand man. My parents own The Institute.”

“Oh. . .” Magnus said surprised. “How did I not realise that of course, Robert and Maryse Lightwood.” Magnus laughed.

“I've met your parents, it was about 4 years ago, I was invited to a investors night or something, I usually decline, but Victor insisted I go and he introduced me to them.”

“You definitely get your looks and your colouring from your mother, except for the eyes.”

“So how much are you worth?” Alec joked.

“17 million give or take half a million,” Magnus told him

Alec laughed but then looked at Magnus’ face. “You’re not joking are you?”

“No,” Magnus said seriously.

“Now I know how you can afford $2300 bottles of wine.” Alec teased.

“I paid for our dinner with money that I earned myself Alexander, I don’t use his money on myself, well except for buying my apartment.” Magnus sounded a little upset.

“Sorry Mags, I was only teasing.” Alec pulled him close and hugged him.

“I wonder if my parents will remember you,”

“I doubt it,” Magnus said smiling again. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too let's make some lunch.”

As if on cue, Chairman bounded into the lounge, “I swear this cat has incredible hearing.” Alec laughed.

Magnus fed Chairman as Alec started pulling items out of the fridge.

“Are you up to making your salad?” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Magnus said moving to grab a bowl.

“Thank you because I love it, it's so delicious.” Alec pulled out some salmon fillets they had picked up. “Salmon with the salad?” He asked Magnus.

“Yes please,” Magnus said as he started mixing his dressing.

Alec heated up a pan and placed the salmon fillets skin down, and turned the pan to low.

“Eww, the fillets have skin?” Magnus said turning up his nose.

“Yes it’s the best part, I love crispy skin,” Alec laughed. “Don’t worry it peels off, more for me.”

They sat at the table eating and talking. Enjoying each others company. Time flew by, and before they knew it, it was time to leave for Magnus’ appointment with Maia.

“I almost considered getting you to cancel the appointment this morning, but I think I should see her.”

“Why did you want to cancel?” Alec asked

“No nightmare last night.”

“I noticed, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make a big deal about it but I have to admit I was so happy waking up and realising we’d slept all night, and you’d gotten through it without one.”

“Alexander we didn’t quite sleep all night,” Magnus teased

Alec blushed, he could feel his cheeks burning. “I love making you blush Angel,” Magnus whispered into his ear, making him blush even deeper.

It was a short drive to Maia’s office, and thankfully the traffic was light.

“You know I could really get used to you driving me around all the time,” Magnus said.

“I actually enjoy driving,” Alec told him. “I used to love just going for a long drive with no destination in mind.”

“I’ve never done that but it sounds like fun, we should do that sometime.” Magnus smiled.

“We should,” Alec said pulling into a spot not too far from Maia’s office.

They got out of the car, and this time Magnus had the door open and was out before Alec got to his side. Alec gave him a hurt look.

“Sorry Angel, next time I’ll wait for you.”

Alec moved in and kissed him. “You better,” he said.

“You smell much better than my usual cabbies,” Magnus laughed.

They entered Maia’s office and took a seat in the waiting room. After a moment the door to Maia’s inner office opened, and she came out to greet them.

“Alec,” She said warmly, shaking his hand. “Good to see you looking so happy.”

Maia turned, “And you must be Magnus,” She offered him her hand. “The reason for Alec’s smile.”

Maia was younger than Magnus expected and she was lovely. She has a head of gorgeous curly black hair, beautiful coffee coloured skin and a smile that was contagious. Magnus noticed scars, like burns, on her neck.

“Come in guys,” She said leading them into her office. “Let's get comfy.”

Up against the left wall of her office stood a desk with a computer on it and not much else. The wall to the right was covered with bookshelves, and they were overflowing with books. In the middle of the room arranged in a little circle was a group of 4 very comfortable looking chairs.

The far wall held two paintings, and Magnus instantly recognised one of them as Jocelyn’s.

“That’s Jocelyn Fairchild’s work?” Magnus asked

“You have good eyes, I bought it at a charity auction.”

“Jocelyn is a friend, and her daughter works with me,” Magnus explained.

“Small world, her husband, is Alec’s captain,” Maia explained.

“Yes, I know Luke very well too.”

“I love this piece, I had to have it the moment I saw it. It cost me a fortune, but worth every penny and the money went to a worthy cause.”

“Is it OK for Alec to stay while we talk?” Magnus asked. He hadn’t let go of Alec’s hand since they’d sat down.

“Of course, if it makes you feel more comfortable,” Maia said smiling.

“Let’s start by you telling me a little about yourself,” Maia said.

“Umm, I’m almost 28,” Magnus started, “I’ve lived my entire life in and around New York. I run my own business, I design and manufacture furniture.”

“OK, what about family?”

“My mother died when I was 4, my father was verbally and physically abusive, I was put into the foster system at age 6 until I ran away at 16.”

“That must have been tough,” Maia said her face serious.

“It wasn’t fun but I made some good friends, and they are my family now.”

“Family aren’t always blood,” Maia said. “I speak from experience there. My story isn’t all that different to yours, though my mother was the abuser, my father was absent, and I grew up in foster homes but in California.”

“What lead to you wanting to design furniture?” She asked.

“I hated school, but I always loved art. Art never felt like work to me, I love that there is no right or wrong answer when it comes to art, you can just let your imagination go. I’ve always loved to draw, and I would draw my dream house and all the furniture in it when I was a kid. My friends used to joke that I’d never find furniture like the stuff I would draw, so I decided I'd make it myself. Just because furniture is functional doesn’t mean it can’t be beautiful.”

“Very true,” Maia smiled.

“Are you comfortable discussing what happened on Thursday morning?” Maia asked.

“Sure,” Magnus said, Alec squeezed his hand. “I was working late with Clary and Simon, we were trying to finish off the designs for the new range of furniture, we had a deadline, and I wasn’t happy with some of the final designs, so we decided to stay up and get it all done. We were just about to call it a night when I got a call from George the building's super. He told me that there was a fire in the building and we had to leave. I ordered Clary and Simon to leave immediately, but I couldn’t leave without Chairman.”

“Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow, my cat.”

“Brilliant name, please continue.”

“I run my business out of the 9th floor but I live on the 10th, so I went upstairs to find him. I didn’t expect the smoke to reach us so quickly, one moment there was nothing the next moment I couldn’t see or breathe. I found Chairman but I lost my bearings, and I was starting to get lightheaded from the smoke.”

Magnus stopped for a moment, his voice was starting to waiver. Alec moved his chair closer to him and put his arm around him.

“I crawled around looking for the door, but I couldn’t find it, I really thought that was it.”

“And then?” Maia asked softly.

“I felt movement, and I heard a voice, and then I saw an angel with the bluest eyes.” Magnus turned to Alec, smiling.

“I tried to walk out but I couldn’t so Alec carried me from the building, and once we got outside, I passed out. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital asking where Chairman and the angel went.”

“Besides for smoke inhalation, you were not injured otherwise?” Maia asked.

“No, the fire never reached passed the 2nd floor.”

“So tell me about the nightmares. When did they start?”

“I had the first one in the hospital, I was taking a nap, and it woke me, every time I’ve fallen asleep since I have a nightmare, I don’t remember much about them, I wake up screaming, and I’m too scared to go back to sleep.”

“So every time your mind tries to relax the nightmares come?”

“Yes,” Magnus said.

“Except for last night,” Alec said, it was the first time he had said anything since Maia and Magnus had started talking.

“Thanks, Alexander, I almost forgot, I didn’t have a nightmare last night.”

“What was different about last night?”

“Nothing I don’t think. I was with Alec last night but I was with him the previous night and I had a nightmare.”

“Something would have been different, it could be the littlest thing. What were you doing just before falling asleep?”

Alec made a strange noise, and they both looked at him and found that he was blushing and looking around embarrassed.

“Oh,” Magnus said trying not to laugh because he knew that Alec was already embarrassed.

“Alec and I were intimate last night before going to sleep,” He explained.

“And the previous evening?”

“We just cuddled and fell asleep.”

“And would you say that the time you spent together before drifting off to sleep helped your mind relax?” Maia asked.

“Definitely, I was incredibly relaxed.” He said smiling at Alec who just blushed deeper.

“We tend not to dream as much when our mind is relaxed, so that could be why you didn’t have a nightmare last night but of course it could have also been for other reasons, dreams and why we dream aren’t really truly understood completely.”

“But it could be that all I need to do is have sex with Alec every night before bed and goodbye nightmares.” Magnus joked.

Maia laughed, and Alec groaned.

“Ignoring the fun factor, it's not a very practical solution, especially since Alec works nights.”

“Good point,” Magnus said smiling.

“Magnus, to deal with the nightmares, we need to try to remember what they are. Have you ever heard of a dream journal?”

“Not really but I assume its got something to do with writing down your dreams.”

“Our dreams, good or bad, are more powerful when we first wake up. So by keeping a dream journal next to your bed, you can record your dream as soon as you wake up and preserve what the dream was about.”

“So you’d like me to keep a journal next to my bed and write down my nightmares as soon as I wake up?”

“Not just the nightmares, all your dreams,” Maia explained. “And you don’t just have to write about them, you’re an artist, you could draw them if that’s more comfortable for you.”

“And what if I can’t remember anything?” Magnus asked.

“Even when you can’t remember the content of the dream you’re sometimes left with a feeling or an image, you can write or draw that. This will take patience and persistence.” Maia said. “And you need to let things happen at their own pace, our brains tend to hold back when they feel that it’s the safe thing to do, you need to get to a place where your brain feels it's Ok to let go.”

Magnus thought for a moment, it couldn’t hurt keeping a journal of his dreams and maybe it would help.

“So do you believe that this is something we could try?” Maia asked.

“Yes, I think so,” Magnus smiled.

“Great,” Maia walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a blue hard covered notebook.

“OK so here you go, you can use this for your journal.” He handed it to Magnus.

“I’d like to see you this time next week, and please bring in the journal, and we’ll go over what we have.”

“Let me check with my driver,” Magnus joked looking at Alec.

“Very funny Mags,” Alec said trying not to smile. “He’ll be here.”

“Great,” Maia said. She stood grabbed a couple of forms from her desk and motioned them to follow her out to the waiting room.

“OK the last formal part for today, I need these forms filled in and returned. It's just general contact details, any medical insurance details, etc. You can bring them back next week.”

Magnus took the forms, folded them carefully and slipped them into his dream journal.

“Now I’m in friend mode, and you have to tell me how you got this one to come out of his shell?” Maia asked Magnus.

Magnus laughed, “Lots of shameless flirting mostly.”

Alec blushed.

Magnus’ phone started to ring. He looked at the display, it was Cat. He’d forgotten to call her. “It’s Cat,” he said.

“You can take it in my office if you like?” Maia said.

Magnus walked into Maia office but didn’t bother to close the door.

“I like him,” Maia said to Alec.

“Me too,” Alec said watching Magnus pace as he talked to his friend.

“Hmmm,” Maia said looking at him. “a little more than like I think.”

“A lot more Maia,” He said honestly. “How can something be so wonderful and so scary all at once.”

“That’s love for you,” She said. “Just try to enjoy it, Alec, not everything has to make sense, and not everything has to be analysed. Some things are just meant to be.”

They watched Magnus talking animatedly into the phone. “He’s quite the looker,” Maia whispered.

“I know, and he’s mine,” Alec said proudly.

Maia giggled.

Magnus walked back towards them.

“All OK?” Alec asked.

“Yes, she was a little angry that we forgot to call her, she was there with Raphael and Ragnor.” He said. “I told her we planned to call after my appointment with Maia so we could tell them everything at once. I think that got us off the hook.”

“Sorry I should have reminded you Mags,” Alec said.

“Raphael thinks the dream journal is an excellent idea.”

“Magnus’ friend Raphael works as a counsellor at The Sanctuary.”

“Raphael Santiago?” She asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said and watched as Maia blushed a little.

“He’s very well respected,” She said.

“He said the same about you,” Magnus told her, and she blushed again. Magnus felt the little cogs in his mind turn.

“It was at a charity auction for The Sanctuary that you got Jocelyn’s painting.”

Maia nodded yes.

 “The Sanctuary has career week coming up, maybe you’d have time to get involved, come out and talk to the kids. I think hearing your story would be a very positive experience.” Magnus said.

“I’d love to,” Maia smiled.

“Great I’ll have Cat call you to organise things. Cat works with Raphael.”

“Thanks for making time to see Magnus today Maia,” Alec said.

“Not a problem at all, I’ll see you both next week. If you need to talk before then, please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you, Maia,” Magnus said smiling.

They walked back to the car hand in hand and stopped at the passenger side door. “Thank you for organising this Alexander,” Magnus said shifting close.

“You don’t need to thank me Mags.” Alec moved in closing the remaining space between them and pulled Magnus into a kiss.

It was sweet and unrushed and left them both breathless.

“Let's go home,” Alec said opening the door for Magnus. Magnus smiled and slipped into the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus return home to find Simon waiting for them. While Simon and Magnus do a little work, Alec cooks dinner and Magnus and Alec spend a quiet evening together watching a movie. (A little domestic fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of domestic fluff which is what I need in my life at the moment, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for the kudos and the wonderful comments, it brightens my day.
> 
> Hugs

Alec jumped into the driver's seat, and they took off, traffic was a little heavy but not as bad as it could be. Walking up to the apartment, they noticed someone leaning against Alec’s door, waiting for them.

“Hey Simon,” They said together.

“Hi, sorry to drop in unannounced,” Simon said smiling at them. “Clary said you’d be back about now.”

“I need a few signatures,” He said to Magnus. “And I need you to approve a few payments in the banking system.”

“Of course,” Magnus said as they walked inside.

“Simon, can I get you anything?” Alec asked.

“I’m good,” he said pulling out a folder from his backpack.

“I’ll let you two work, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Alec took off for the kitchen, he decided on stir fry for dinner, and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to get a start on cutting up the veggies.

Magnus and Simon spent the next 40 min going through paperwork and making payments. When they were done, they found Alec still in the kitchen, humming to himself as he sliced steaks.

“You’ve been busy,” Magnus said looking at all the veggies sitting in the sink, all peeled, sliced and waiting.

“I’m making stir fry beef for dinner with rice noodles,” Alec said smiling at them.

“Sounds yummy,” Simon said.

“You’re very welcome to stay for dinner Simon, we have heaps,” Alec said.

“Oh I wish I could, but my sister is visiting so my mother will kill me if I miss dinner,” Simon explained.

“You have a sister?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, Rebecca is a few years older than me, she’s here for a week, then back to college. She’s doing her Masters in Art History.” Simon said.

“Speaking of sisters, is your sister seeing anyone at the moment?” Simon asked nervously.

“Not that I know of, and she usually tells me everything, if I want to know it or not,” Alec laughed.

“Ah, that’s cool,” Simon said trying not to smile too much. “I better go, enjoy dinner guys.”

Magnus walked Simon out. “Thanks for bringing all that over Simon,” he said.

“Not a problem, everything else is pretty much under control.”

“Thanks, say Hi to your mum and Rebecca for me.”

“Will do,” Simon said turning and walking down the hall whistling.

“Your sister will eat him up and spit him out,” Magnus laughed standing behind Alec in the kitchen.

“Oh I don’t know about that, Izzy might be tough, but she has one weakens, cute nerdy guys with glasses.” Alec laughed.

“Seems our Simon may get lucky yet,” Magnus said moving in to hug Alec. “Can I do anything to help?”

“You can take the rice noodles out of the cupboard, pop them in a bowl and cover them with cold water.”

“Yes sir,” Magnus said giving Alec a quick kiss on the neck before getting to work.

“Did you want to eat soon or later?” Alec asked.

“Let’s eat early, maybe we’ll get to watch a movie tonight,” Magnus said.

“I like the way you think Mags,” Alec said taking out his wok.

He put the wok onto a medium flame on his stove top and poured some sesame seed oil into it, swirling it around.

“Mmmm that smells yummy,” Magnus said.

“Sesame seed oil, I love it, gives food a great flavour.”

Once the oil in the wok was hot enough, Alec added the beef and onions and stir-fried them until they were almost cooked through. He started added vegetables, starting with the starchier vegetables because they took longer to cook. Once all the veggies were added to the pan, he began to add a little seasoning. Magnus loved watching Alec, cook, he looked so comfortable in the kitchen, and he moved with grace and purpose.

“Almost ready for the noodles, could you drain them please,” Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus got to work draining the noodles and slowly started to add them to the wok and Alec tossed them through the veggies and meat.

“This smells so good,” Magnus said.

As Alec continued to stir, Magnus got out two bowls and a couple of forks. “Would you like some wine with dinner?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds good,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus chose a crisp white wine and set it on the table along with some glasses. When Chairman came to investigate he took a can of cat food out of the cupboard and fed him, making sure he had plenty of water still too.

Alec brought the bowls out to the table, and Magnus poured them both a glass of wine.

“Alexander this is so good,” Magnus said between mouthfuls of stir fry.

“Glad you like it,” Alec said smiling.

“I love the taste of the soy sauce, it's not overpowering, and the underlying sweetness is wonderful, I thought it might be honey, but it has more of a caramel flavour to it.”

“Brown sugar,” Alec confessed. “It's my secret ingredient, adds to the flavour and gives the food a great shine.”

“What a smart idea,” Magnus said.

“I can’t take the credit for it. I saw it on the Food Network.”

“You watch the Food Network?” Magnus teased.

“Yep,” Alec said proudly. “I love it, so many amazing chefs out there. I sometimes think that if I hadn’t become a firefighter, I might have liked to become a chef.”

“Who’s your favourite?” Magnus asked.

“Chef? Hmm, I’m very partial to Jamie Oliver.”

“Oh me too,” Magnus agreed. “Besides the great recipes, he’s very sexy, and I love the accent.”

They both laughed and teased each other, discussing their favourite chefs. The conversation flowed onto movies and music, and before they knew it, they were in a deep discussion as to which actors and musicians were the sexiest.

“But you know who is my ultimate, the person I think is the sexiest person on the planet?” Alec asked.

“Henry Cavill?” Magnus guessed.

“No.”

“Alexander Skarsgard?”

“Not even close.”

“Chris Hemsworth? Ohh no, maybe Robert Downey Jr?” Magnus guessed again.

“Nope,” Alec laughed.

“OK, I give up,” Magnus said defeated.

Alec shifted in close taking Magnus’ face in his hands. “Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips as he moved in to kiss him.

The kiss started off slowly, just lips pressed against each other. Then he ran his tongue along Magnus’ bottom lip asking for entrance to Magnus’ sweet mouth. Alec moaned as Magnus opened to him and let his tongue slide inside. Not breaking their kiss, Alec shifted from his seat and sat in Magnus’ lap. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and the kiss deepened.

They broke apart breathless, and Magnus couldn’t help the huge grin on his face.

“You’re wrong by the way,” Magnus said holding Alec tight. “The sexiest person on the planet just happens to be sitting in my lap.”

Alec blushed and buried his face in Magnus’ neck. Kissing him there.

“I think kissing you is my favourite thing to do?” Magnus said to Alec.

Alec blushed again.

“And making you blush is my second favourite thing.” He laughed.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he was so full of love for this man, but he was still too scared to say it out loud. Before he could say anything, his phone started to ring.

He slid out of Magnus’ lap instantly hating having to move and grabbed his phone that was in the kitchen.

He walked back to his seat. “Hello,” He said answering it, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face.

“Hey, all OK? You’re not at work.” Jace said.

Shit thought Alec, he’d forgotten to send Jace a message to tell him he’d taken some time off.

“Hey, Jace, sorry I meant to send you a message, I’ve taken some time off, the next 2 blocks actually.”

“Are you sick?” Jace laughed.

“No, I just wanted to spend some time with Magnus.” He explained.

“Fair enough, Izzy told me that Magnus is staying with you. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Are you going home to dinner on Wednesday?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, Izzy already told me. I’ll be there for you Bro.”

“Thanks, Jace. Be safe out there OK.”

“Always Alec. Enjoy your time off, give my best to Magnus.” Jace said as he hung up.

Alec smiled at Magnus. His lips were red and a little swollen from their kissing. He had colour in his cheeks, and his hair was a mess, all thanks to Alec. He really was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He took his breath away.

“You’re staring,” Magnus said smiling. “Take a picture it lasts longer.” He teased.

“True,” Alec said lifting his phone and taking a photo.

“Hey,” Magnus protested. “I’m a mess.”

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said moving closer to him. He slipped into his lap and leant his head against Magnus’. “I want one of us together,” Alec said lifting his phone and taking another photo.

Magnus looked at the picture Alec had just taken. They both looked so happy, it made his heart flip flop. “Send it to me please.” He asked.

Alec shared the photo with Magnus.

“Jace sends his best,” He said smiling.

Magnus smiled, he really liked Alec’s siblings, he hoped Max would be the same.

“Let me clear away these dished while you choose a movie for us to watch,” Magnus said.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Alec said.

“You cooked, chefs don’t clean up, now scoot,” Magnus said sliding Alec out of his lap and standing. Alec pouted for a moment. Magnus playfully slapped his butt. “Get moving,” He joked to Alec.

Alec giggled and moved to the lounge area, he turned on the TV and logged into his Netflix account. He was in the mood for a romantic comedy to watch. He wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed them, he blamed Izzy and all the years she made him watch them with her.

By the time Magnus joined him he’d narrowed down his selections to two movies.

Alec noticed that Magnus was now makeup free and he’d changed into comfy sweat pants and what looked a lot like Alec’s t-shirt.

Magnus placed two full glasses of wine on the coffee table as they sat.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet and funny, and I’ve narrowed it down to two movies, one's a classic from the 40’s and the others is an 80’s classic.”

“The 1940’s really?” Magnus said smiling.

“Yep, I’ve always loved Jimmy Stewart movies.”

“You never cease to amaze me.” Magnus beamed at him. “So which movie?”

“The shop around the corner.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen it,” Magnus said.

“It's funny and romantic and still holds up even today,” Alec explained.

“My favourite Jimmy Stewart movie is ‘The man who knew too much’, his collaboration with Hitchcock is brilliant,” Magnus said.

“I love that movie too, Doris Day is wonderful, and I love the song she sings in that,” Alec said.

“Que Sera, Sera?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, my mother used to sing it to me when I was a kid before things started to change,” Alec said sadly.

“So what was Movie number 2,” Magnus asked changing the topic.

“The Princess Bride.”

“That’s one of my favourite movies, I think I may have seen it hundreds of times,” Magnus said. “Let’s watch ‘The shop around the corner’.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’d love to watch something new.”

Alec laughed. “I’m not sure you can call a nearly 80-year-old movie new.”

They snuggled together on the couch, and Alec started the movie.

 Alec was tempted to start touching and teasing Magnus while they watched but decided against it. They had plenty of time after the movie and since Magnus hadn't seen this one before he wanted to let him enjoy it.

“You were right,” Magnus said as the credit began to scroll. “This was a great movie, I can see why you like it so much.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Have you ever seen ‘You’ve got mail’ with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks,” Magnus asked.

“Yes, and it’s a remake of this, but they updated it of course.”

Magnus smiled at Alec. “What do you think about getting an early night?”

“Sounds good,” Alec said, moving to stand.

They both stood, and Alec took Magnus’ hand. They turned towards the bedroom when Magnus suddenly remembered something.

“One sec, I almost forgot.” Magnus moved to where his laptop bag was leaning against the side of the couch and pulled out a pencil.

Alec looked at him confused for a moment, then realised, he needed it for the Dream journal that was already sitting on the side table in the bedroom.

They walked into the bedroom hand in hand and Magnus tossed the pencil onto the side table. They stood by the bed facing each other for a long moment. It was Alec who moved first, capturing Magnus lips with his own.

Alec nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip, making Magnus moan. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him in as close as possible. Magnus wished he could just magic away their clothes, he wanted so badly to be naked, pressed up against his beautiful boyfriend.

Magnus felt Alec’s hands slip under his t-shirt and slide up his back as they kissed. Magnus let his own hands move under Alec’s shirt, and ran his fingers slowly up and down his abs.

“We have way too much clothing on,” Alec laughed as they broke from their kiss.

They both stripped, clothes flying as they got naked and moved to the bed, Magnus pulled down the blankets, and they got in. They lay together, bodies pressed close, touch and kissing for what seemed like hours. Alec could feel himself getting harder by the second as his cock pressed against Magnus’ and the feeling of Magnus hardening made him shiver.

Magnus mistook his shiver for cold and pulled the blankets over them. Alec gently pushed Magnus onto his back and slid on top of him, kissing him as he ground against him. Magnus closed his eyes as they kissed, he loved the feeling of his boyfriend on top of him, pushing him into the mattress as they ground against each other. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and his legs around him, locking his feet just under his ass. The position was very intimate and had their cock pressed tightly against each other.

Alec ground against Magnus, all thoughts gone from his head, all he wanted to do was to feel Magnus around him, to kiss and taste him. He knew that if he asked, Magnus wouldn’t refuse him, but he held back, he wasn’t ready yet, neither of them was.

Alec had stopped moving, and Magnus could almost hear the thoughts running through his head. He was about to move when he heard Alec say something.

“I want you so much,” Alec whispered. “But I’m not ready I’m sorry.”

Magnus lifted Alec’s face to his. “Open your eyes, Alexander.”

Alec opened his eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back at him. His heart almost stopped.

“I’m not ready either, but even if I were, I’d wait for you forever if I had to,” Magnus said. “Intimacy is not just about penetration Alexander, and there is more than one way to have sex. But sex is not the reason I’m with you, Alexander. It’s just a nice bonus.” He smiled.

“I . . .” Alec said stopping himself. It would be so easy to tell him how he felt but he was so scared that maybe Magnus didn’t feel the same.

“I know,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly. “Me too.”

Alec took Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss, he poured all the want and love he had inside him into that kiss. His body started to move again, sliding against Magnus as they lay together bodies wrapped tightly against one another.

Alec ground himself down against Magnus and Magnus thrust himself up to meet Alec. The friction as their body slid against one another driving them both crazy. Alec knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, he was so close to cumming, and he would end up embarrassing himself at his lack of control, but he didn’t care.

He kissed his way along Magnus’ jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Magnus’ moans were driving him crazy, he thrust his body against Magnus’ as he bit his shoulder and then kissed the spot. He nibbled along his collarbone, and Magnus thrust hard against him.

“Alexander,” Magnus panted. His hands moving down Alec’s back, grabbing his ass and pulling him as close as possible. Their bodies slid together, and they could both feel the stickiness from their precum, and it just urged them on. Magnus pulled Alec’s mouth back to his and kissed him hard. Sliding his tongue into his mouth and along his teeth, he felt Alec moan against his lips. They continued to grind against each other, Magnus holding on tightly to Alec.

“Come with me,” Magnus whispered into Alec's ear before retaking his mouth in another passionate kiss.

Alec moved his hips faster, the friction building between them. “Magnus, Oh God.” He moaned as he felt himself cumming.

“Yes,” Magnus groaned against Alec's lips as his own release took over his body.

They ground against each other frantically as they felt their warm cum filling the space between them. They kissed until they had to break to breathe.

Alec shifted his weight off Magnus and lay beside him, trying to catch his breath.

Magnus was the first to recover.

“We seem to have made quite a mess.” He laughed.

Alec laughed and looked down at their naked bodies. “So it seems.”

“Did you want to shower?” Magnus asked.

“Not sure I can move at the moment,” Alec said smiling at him.

Magnus moved from the bed and ducked into the bathroom, he came back with a face washer and a towel. He proceeded to clean Alec and then himself and wiped the spots on the sheets as best he could.

“Thank you,” Alec said looking at him.

“My pleasure,” Magnus said. “We’ll have to change these sheets, but that can wait until the morning.”

They snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend an intimate morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> A short chapter for you. I won't beat around the bush, this chapter is mostly smut. RL kind of sucks at the moment so it seems the worse it gets the more smut I write, lol. Anyway, hope to have the next chapter with a little more content up for you tomorrow. 
> 
> Cheers

When Alec woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed, the second thing he noticed was that he was cold. He’d apparently kicked off the blankets in his sleep. He felt the other side of the bed and found it to still be a little warm. He looked at the clock, it was 7.25 am. Getting out of bed he grabbed a pair of sweats and when in search of Magnus.

He found Magnus on the couch, frantically drawing. He was so engrossed in his work that he never noticed Alec approach, and he jumped when Alec placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Alec said taking a seat next to him.

“It’s OK Alexander, I didn’t hear you.” He said smiling.

“Have you been up long?” Alec asked.

“About 10 minutes. I didn’t want to wake you, so I came out here to write down my dream, and I found it was easier to draw it.” Magnus explained.

Alec wanted to see what he’d drawn but didn’t ask. He knew that when Magnus felt comfortable, he’d show him.

“No nightmare?” Alec asked.

“Just a little one but it wasn’t as bad as the others I was having. It didn’t scare me so much.” Magnus said. He looked Alec in the eyes. “Waking up with you wrapped around me definitely helps.”

Alec leant over and kissed Magnus sweetly.

“I’m not sure if this is what Maia wants,” Magnus said holding open the journal for Alec to see.

He had drawn a man on his knees, hands on his face, surrounded by darkness and the room looked like it was closing in on him. If the subject matter hadn’t been so dark, Alec would have gushed at how amazing the drawing was.

“I’m sure there isn’t any right and wrong with this Magnus,” Alec said pulling him close.

“Alexander, would it be Ok for Clary and Simon to come here today, we have some work we need to catch up on,” Magnus asked.

“Of course it's OK, Magnus you really didn’t need to ask me, this is your home too, for the moment.” Alec couldn’t help the little bit of sadness in his voice. If Magnus picked up on it, he didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, shifting to pull Alec close and kiss him again. He had picked up on the sadness in Alec’s voice. And he had to admit, he was starting to hate the idea of not being with him, but they’d deal with that later.

“I believe you owe me a shower,” Magnus said between kisses.

“I think you’re right. Shower first and then I’ll make breakfast.” Alec said standing and pulling Magnus along with him.

“You know, I used to love long hot showers, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to enjoy another shower again without you in it,” Alec said as he dried off.

They had spent over an hour in the shower, touching and kissing and it had been bliss.

Magnus laughed. “Well, it seems my plan is working.”

“And what plan is that?” Alec asked.

“To make you so crazy for me that you can’t live without me.”

“It's definitely working,” Alec said moving closer to Magnus, who stood towel at his waist, in front of the bathroom mirror. He wrapped his arms around him and watching him smile in the mirror.

“What time are Clary and Simon coming over?” Alec asked.

“Around 10,” Magnus said watching Alec’s hands move over his chest.

“Perfect,” Alec said spinning Magnus around and ripping off his towel.

Alec began to kiss his way down Magnus’ body, taking his time to tease each of his nipples and to run his tongue along his abs. Kneeling, he held Magnus’ hips as he placed kisses on Magnus’ thighs. Magnus looked down at Alec watching him intently. It was difficult not to notice Magnus’ hard cock standing at attention. Eyes locked with Magnus’ Alec let his tongue slide over the tip of his cock and was rewarded with a moan. He smiled wickedly as he kissing along his length and swirled his tongue around Magnus’ balls. Magnus leant back against the bench and held on to the edge as his legs went weak.

“Every single inch of you is beautiful,” Alec said before wrapping his lips around Magnus’ now rock hard cock and sucking him deep into his mouth. When Alec let Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat he hummed around him, causing Magnus to shiver. Alec slowly started to move his mouth, his tongue slowly swirling around his cock as his lips held him tight. He wrapped one hand around the base, and the other played with Magnus’ balls. He started to suck up and down, his hand stroking as his mouth moved. Magnus had closed his eyes, and his head was back, moan after moan escaped his lips as Alec sucked him.

Magnus couldn’t get over how incredible Alec’s mouth felt on him, and it thrilled him how brazen his boyfriend was becoming.

Feeling naughty, Alec let his fingers slide backwards, they moved between Magnus’ cheeks, and one circled his tight hole. Magnus gasped as he felt Alec’s fingers exploring and moaned loudly as Alec ran a finger around his opening.

“Please Alexander,” He begged, wanting more.

Alec slid his mouth off Magnus’ cock but kept his hand moving firmly up and down stroking him.

“Tell me what you want Mags,” he said breathlessly.

“Touch me, finger me please,” Magnus said in small urgent pants.

“With pleasure,” Alec said taking two of his fingers and sliding them into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He then wrapped his mouth around Magnus’ hard cock and continued to suck him. His fingers slid back between his cheeks, and one slid around his tight hole and slowly inside me. “Oh God,” Magnus moaned as Alec started to slide the finger back and forth in time with his mouth sucking on his cock.

Once he felt Magnus’ muscles relax a little, he pushed the second finger inside him and started to thrust his fingers in and out. Curling them, he searched for the little bundle of nerves he knew would give Magnus intense please and when Magnus screamed out, “Yes, Alexander, oh yes.” He knew he’d found it. Alec sucked harder on Magnus cock, taking it as deep as possible into his mouth. He stroked him with his hand, moving it back and forth behind his mouth and his fingers continued to slide in and out of Magnus, hitting his pleasure spot over and over.

Magnus started chanting Alec’s name over and over, and Alec felt Magnus’ body start to tense. Before he knew it, Magnus was cumming hard. He thrust into Alec’s mouth, his hands gripping his hair as he pumped stream after stream of hot cum over his tongue and down his throat.

Alec swallowed each and every drop and slowly slid his fingers out of Magnus, his hand moving to Magnus’ hips to support him.

Magnus’ legs felt like jelly, he’d cum so hard he almost felt like passing out from the pleasure. He let go of Alec’s head, not realising he was still holding him.

Alec shifted and slowly stood, sliding his body up against Magnus’ and then pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Magnus could taste himself on Alec’s tongue and in his mouth, and it made him shiver with desire.

Magnus held Alec tight not wanting to ever let go. They were pressed tightly together, and he could feel how hard Alec was. He reached down between them to stroke him.

Alec pulled away, “It’s OK, I’m good, that was about you, not me babe.”

“You may be good, but I am not, I want my fun to Alexander,” Magnus growled at him.

“Oh really?” Alec teased.

“Yes, now come here I want to taste you.”

“You want me? You have to catch me.” Alec laughed and took off into the bedroom.

Magnus was quick, instead of running around he jumped over the bed and grabbed Alec, flipping him onto the bed. They were both laughing hysterically as Magnus straddled Alec and took his lips in a bruising kiss.

“You’re all mine now,” Magnus said against his mouth.

“I’ve been all yours since the moment we met,” Alec whispered.

Magnus paused for a moment, letting the words flow over him, taking in their meaning. Was it possible to fall deeper and deeper into love each and every day?

Magnus slid forward a little so that he was sitting on Alec’s hard cock. He leant forward again to kiss him before sitting up again and rocking his hips. Alec’s hands moved up Magnus’ body, stroking his chest and abs. Magnus continued to tease Alec, rocking back and forth on his hard cock.

“Mags,” Alec moaned.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus said smiling.

“Please,” Alec begged.

“What do you want? Tell me, Angel.” Magnus said.

“I need to cum,” Alec groaned.

“Let me help you with that,” Magnus giggled. He leant forward and began kissing his way down Alec’s body. He had planned to tease him, torture him a little but those plans flew out of the window the moment Alec moaned his name.

Magnus slid off Alec and positioned himself between his legs. Leaning forward he started to press small open mouthed kisses along his hard cock, watching it jump and twitch before him. He slowly ran his tongue along the length of him and then up, before moving back to the head and swirling his tongue around it. Magnus loved the taste and feel of Alec, he knew he'd never get enough of his beautiful boyfriend.

Alec shifted on the bed, spreading his legs a little wider and lifting his hips in a desperate attempt to get Magnus to touch him. He wanted to feel his mouth on him, his tongue and he wanted to feel his fingers exploring him so very badly.

Magnus’ hands stroked the inside of Alec’s thighs as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly sucked him into his mouth. He heard Alec moan and continued on until he had him deep in his mouth and could feel him hitting the back of his throat. He slowly started to drag his lips up and down his length, swirling his tongue around him as his fingers moved to his balls, cupping them and rolling them gently. One hand stayed with his balls, but the other slid back. Alec lifted his hips, urging Magnus on. He slid his fingers between Alec’s cheeks and slowly let them circle around his tight hole.

“Please Magnus,” Alec moaned wanting more.

Magnus let Alec’s cock fall from his lips and used his hands to push back Alec’s legs and spread him wide. He felt Alec shiver, he was in such a vulnerable position, but his moans urged Magnus forward. Magnus let his tongue slide down and over Alec’s balls, swirling around them before sucking on one and then the other before taking both of them into his mouth. He teased him for a moment before letting them slip from his mouth and continued to drag his tongue backwards.

At the first touch of Magnus’ tongue on Alec’s tight hole, Alec almost jumped out of his skin. He slowly relaxed as he felt Magnus swirl his tongue around and then slip the tip into him.

“Oh God,” Alec moaned breathlessly.

Magnus licked and teased Alec, sliding his tongue inside him and then around the rim and back inside him over and over.

Alec moved his hands to hold his legs as Magnus moved one hand to Alec’s hard cock wrapping his fingers tightly around the base and his other hand first played with his balls before a finger slid back stroking gently around his tight hole before slipping inside him along with Magnus’ tongue.

Alec couldn’t help thrusting back against Magnus, wanting more. Magnus sucked two of his fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva before sliding them back to Alec’s tight hole. He slid one finger inside him slowly, pushing deep and then began to slide it back and forth, soon it was joined by a second finger. Magnus increased the speed of his fingers moving in and out of Alec and started to stroke his cock with the same rhythm.

Alec’s breath was coming in little puffs, he could feel his orgasm building, and he was desperate to cum but also didn’t want the feeling of Magnus’ touching him to end.

Magnus curled his fingers inside Alec, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would push him over the edge. He knew he’d found them when Alec’s body jerked up off the bed and Alec screamed his name. Instead of slowing down Magnus increased the pace, moving his fingers in and out of Alec harder and faster, stroking his cock at the same pace. He bent over to lick around his tight hole, and that was Alec’s undoing.

Alec felt Magnus’ tongue, and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. Alec came hard, he couldn’t breathe as his screamed Magnus’ name and shot warm cum all over his tummy and chest. Magnus continued to stroke Alec’s cock and slid his fingers in and out of him until Alec collapsed on the bed exhausted. Magnus shifted to Alec’s side, letting Alec stretch his legs.

“You’re a mess again Alexander,” Magnus said sweetly. “Let me take care of that for you.” Magnus moved over Alec’s body and slowly licked the cum from his tummy and chest. Alec watched him, still unable to form words, his heart racing as he watched the man he was madly in love with lick up every drop of cum from his skin.

Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself.

“Mags, that was beyond words.” He finally said.

Magnus snuggled against him. He was so in love that he could feel it bubbling up inside him wanting desperately to slip out.

“Feeling better?” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“I’ve never felt this good,” Alec said smiling back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Simon come over to get some work done with Magnus, while Alec gets domestic.  
> Alec accompanies Magnus to a meeting at The Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> As promised here's the next chapter. Thank you all for all the wonderful comments and kudos once again, it really does make my day receiving them and knowing that people are enjoying reading my fic as much as I am writing it. 
> 
> No smut in this chapter, just a little fluff and a little cliffhanger. Sorry.
> 
> Cheers

They lay together for what seemed like hours, holding each other tight. Alec’s tummy rumbled, and they both laughed.

“Time to eat I think,” Magnus said not really wanting to move.

Alec looked over at the clock, he was surprised to see it was 9.50 am.

“It’s almost 10 am.” He said sadly. “We better get dressed.”

They got dressed and moved out into the kitchen. Chairman looked at them in disgust, he’d been waiting all morning for his breakfast.

“I think he’s angry with us?” Alec said looking at the cat's grumpy face.

Alec got some milk out and poured some for Chairman as Magnus got out some biscuits and filled his bowl.

Alec heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Leaving Magnus in the kitchen.

Clary and Simon smiled at him. “Good Morning,” They both said cheerfully.

“Morning,” Alec said motioning them inside.

“I was just about to make breakfast, I was thinking pancakes, would you like some?” Alec asked them as they dropped their bags in the lounge.

“Yes please,” Simon said.

“We actually already ate, but Simon is always hungry,” Clary said laughing. “And I’d never say no to pancakes.”

“Good morning,” Magnus said walking into the room with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Alec and kissed him on the cheek.

Clary sighed at the cuteness of it all and Alec blushed.

“Pancakes?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Oh yes please,” Magnus said. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, I’ve got this, you get yourselves set up, use the table it will be more comfortable than the couch,” Alec said and walked back into the kitchen.

He whipped up two batches of pancake mix, adding choc chips to one. Once ready he placed the pancakes on a platter and took it out to the table. Magnus looked up from his laptop and smiled at him, and Alec felt his tummy flutter.

“I’ll just grab some plates,” Alec said moving back into the kitchen. He was grabbing plates from the cupboard when he felt Magnus behind him wrapping his arms around him.

Alec turned in Magnus’ arms and kissed him sweetly. Magnus helped Alec carry the butter and syrup to the table as Alec took the plates and cutlery.

“Oh my god are these choc chip?” Clary said biting into a pancake.

“White and milk chocolate.” Alec explained.

Clary nodded in appreciation.

“These are so so good,” Simon said helping himself to a couple more pancakes. “Magnus, if you don’t marry this guy, I totally will.”

Clary glared at Simon, who looked at her confused. “What?” He asked

“Sorry, you may not know this, but Simon is, in fact, an idiot.” Clary explained.

Magnus laughed, and Alec smiled, and the comment was forgotten. After everyone had eaten their full, Alec started clearing away the dishes and made himself busy in the kitchen.

Magnus came in with the last of the dishes and hugged Alec close.

“You know, one day I plan to.” He whispered into Alec’s ear.

“Plan to what?” Alec said softly, not sure what he meant.

Magnus kissed him and whispered against his lips. “Marry you.”

Magnus smiled from ear to ear as he left Alec standing stunned in the kitchen. He meant it, Alec was it for him, he knew it from the start, he couldn’t imagine anyone else in his life, and he didn’t want anyone else, he wanted to share the rest of his life with Alec.

Alec busied himself cleaning the kitchen, putting all the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaning down the benchtops. He couldn’t get his mind off Magnus’ confession. What shocked him, even more, was that he knew if he asked, he wouldn’t hesitate to say yes. Alec couldn’t imagine his life without Magnus.

Alec walked out of the kitchen and watched the trio working away busily. He decided to start some laundry, he needed to change his sheets, and he’d been lazy on his days off and not done anything.

Stripping his bed, he dragged the items into his small laundry at the back of the apartment. He pulled fresh sheets out of the linen cupboard and quickly made up the bed. He grabbed the dirty clothes from his room and went back to the laundry. It suddenly occurred to him that Magnus would have clothes that needed washing too.

“Sorry to interrupt,” He said walking towards the table. “I’m doing laundry, do you have anything that needs washing Mags?” He asked.

“He does laundry too?” Simon said, and Clary kicked him under the table.

“Ouch!” Simon whined.

“I do have some laundry, but you don’t need to do it for me, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Well it's stupid to only wash my stuff,” Alec said. “You can fold if you want to be useful once everything dry.”

“Deal,” Magnus said. He went into the bedroom and came back with a small pile of clothes.

Magnus kissed Alec as he handed him the clothes. Alec took the opportunity to lean forward and whisper in his ear. “When you ask, I’ll say yes.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes and saw that he meant it. It made his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He whispered back.

Alec smiled and headed back to the laundry. So much for taking things slow, they were practically engaged he thought, and it didn’t scare him, in fact, it made him feel safe and happy.

Alec sorted out the loads of washing and walked out of the laundry to find Clary lurking in the hallway.

“Everything ok?” he asked her.

“Can I ask you a question?” She said nervously.

“Sure,” Alec said.

“I was just wondering if Jace is seeing anyone?” Clary asked.

Alec smiled, it seems things were looking up for Jace.

“No, he’s not,” Alec said. “You should ask him out?”

“Really?” Clary asked surprised.

“Yes really. I know he comes across as this confident, outgoing guy but he’s as vulnerable as the rest of us, and I know he likes you, which means he’ll procrastinate in asking you out because he’s worried you’ll say no, so I think you need to make the first move.”

Clary smiled at Alec. “Thank you, I think I will definitely do that.”

“Anytime,” Alec said.

They walked back to where the others were working away. Simon and Magnus were busy going over invoices or something equally dull.

Alec grabbed his phone and sat on the couch checking his email. It was mostly newsletters and subscription emails. He was just about to go check on the laundry when he got a text message. It was from his brother.

_‘Hey, Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow night? I missed you the other night I was so bored.’_

Alec smiled, he missed his little brother, it was the only thing he hated about moving out of home.

_‘Hi Max, yes I am still coming to dinner tomorrow. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it the other night.’_

Alec got a text back almost immediately.

_‘Izzy said you’re bringing someone, please don’t tell me it’s Lydia. I like Lydia but come on Bro, we both know she’s not the one for you.’_

Max may only be 14, but he was smart and very observant.

_‘No definitely not Lydia.’_

_‘Who then?’_ Max texted back.

_‘A very special new friend.’_ Alec sent back not wanting to give anything away.

_‘No fair, Izzy knows who it is I bet.’_

Alec thought for a moment. He knew his parents wouldn’t be home until at least 6 pm tomorrow so maybe they could go over earlier so they could spend some time with Max and Max could meet Magnus first.

_‘Can we come over early tomorrow so you can meet them before Mum and Dad?’_

_‘Yes, that would be awesome. I’m home by 4.’_

_‘OK, we’ll see you then. And no grilling Izzy or Jace, they won’t tell you anything.’_

_‘Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.’_

Alec felt movement beside him and looked up to see Magnus smiling down at him.

“Taking a break?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I need cuddles,” Magnus said sitting down beside him.

Alec pulled Magnus close, Magnus snuggled into him laying his head on his shoulder. Alec kissed the top of his head.

“Is it Ok if we go over to my parent's house early tomorrow so you can meet Max first?” Alec asked him.

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said smiling.

“Thanks, Izzy told him I'm bringing someone but not who.”

“If he’s anything like your other siblings, you have nothing to worry about Alexander.”

“I know, Max is a great kid and to be honest I always felt he would understand. He gets me, more than most people.”

Magnus smiled, he loved the bond Alec had with his siblings, it was so special.

“It’s nearly 1 pm, did you want some lunch?” Alec asked.

“Are you trying to make me fat?” Magnus joked. “You always want to feed me.”

“I’d gladly help you to find a way to burn off the calories if you’re really concerned.” Alec teased. “You do know I’d still want you even if you were fat.”

“I know, and I’d want you to either way, though I would very much miss your delicious abs.” Magnus laughed.

“Did I hear the word ‘Lunch’?” Simon said walking towards them followed by Clary who was staring intently at her phone.

“Yes, what are you guys in the mood for?” Alec asked them.

Clary’s phone chirped and as she opened the message her face broke out into a huge smile and she giggled.

Everyone turned their attention to her.

Looking up she noticed all eyes on her. “What?” She said innocently.

“Good news biscuit?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I took some advice from Alec, and I asked Jace out. We’re going to dinner on Thursday.” She said excitedly.

“Good for you sweetie,” Magnus said smiling up at Alec.

“Playing match makers?” He asked him.

“Not really, they are both into each other but I know Jace, he can be an idiot when he actually likes someone, so I told Clary to ask him out,” Alec explained.

Simon was listening intently. He sat on the coffee table in front of Alec and looked at him for a moment.

Alec and Magnus watched Simon as he was trying to work out what to say, they both knew what it was about, and Alec decided to cut him a break.

“Simon, just call her and ask her out. She loves Frank’s, so take her there for dinner. She’s free Thursday night. Just don’t call until after 3 pm because she might still be sleeping she worked last night.” Alec told him.

“What if she says no?” He asked worriedly.

“She won’t,” Alec said.

Simon beamed at them for a moment and then went back to the table.

“You’re that sure she’d say yes?” Magnus asked quietly.

“No, but I know he needed to think she would. Otherwise, he’d never call,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“You’re a regular cupid.” Magnus teased.

“I like the idea of my siblings being happy, and Clary and Simon are good people.”

Magnus shifted and moved into Alec’s lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him, sweetly at first and then more passionately. Alec was lost in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him as close as possible as he kissed him back.

It wasn’t until they heard the giggling that they remembered they weren’t alone.

“Sorry, but you two are just too cute together,” Clary said.

Alec and Magnus laughed.

“Lunch?” Alec asked.

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus said slipping out of his lap and standing.

Alec opened the fridge and looked at the contents. He had some minced beef and decided to make burgers for everyone.

He had started pulling out ingredients from the fridge when Magnus joined him.

“What can I do to help?” Magnus asked.

“Well I’m making burgers, so can you get the seeded mustard, tomato ketchup, salt and pepper out of the cupboard.”

Magnus knew exactly where everything was and got them out for Alec as he busied himself cutting an onion.

He mixed the minced beef, onion and egg in a bowl and then added the mustard and ketchup and seasoned with the salt and pepper.

Magnus had moved to the sink and was washing the lettuce and tomatoes.

They worked so well together in the kitchen. Clary and Simon were leaning on the other side of the bench watching as they worked.

“Can we do anything?” Clary asked.

“We've got everything under control,” Alec said as he rolled out the burgers and placed them into a hot pan on the stove top.

“How did you learn to cook so well?” Clary asked him.

“My parents weren’t around much when we were kids, so it was either I learn to cook, or we live off sandwiches and take out.” He explained. “My parents still don’t cook, but they have a housekeeper now so at least my little brother gets fed.”

“What about Izzy and Jace?” She asked.

“Jace isn’t too bad in the kitchen when he's not lazy, but Izzy is a disaster, she once almost burnt down the kitchen at her apartment trying to cook breakfast.” Alec joked.

“Well when you’re as beautiful as Izzy, you don’t really need to know how to cook,” Simon said smiling at them.

“Why thank you, Simon,” A voice said from behind them, and they turned to find a smiling Isabelle standing there.

Simon when bright red and dropped his head suddenly very curious about the floor.

Alec and Magnus Laughed.

“Hey Izzy,” Clary said moving to give her a hug.

“Hey,” Isabelle said to Clary.

“Hi Boys,” She said to the rest of the group and watched as Simon made eye contact briefly before blushing again.

She thought of saying something to him but decided against it, the poor guy was embarrassed enough.

“Izzy, are you staying for lunch?” Alec asked.

“Burgers?” She asked.

“Yep,” Alec said.

“Then definitely.” She said.

“Why don’t you guys clear the table so we can eat while we finish cooking?” Magnus said.

Clary and Simon returned to the table and moved their computers and paperwork to the coffee table in the lounge area.

“Been busy?” Izzy asked them.

“Alec was kind enough to let us work here, we usually work out of Magnus’ place, the 9th floor is our office and gallery,” Clary explained.

“Running a business can’t be easy,” Izzy said.

“Magnus has put his heart and soul into the business. And it's doing so well, it's exciting for all of us.” Simon said finally finding his voice after his embarrassment earlier.

Clary watched Izzy and Simon looking at each other and decided they needed a minute or two alone.

“I need to pee,” She blurted out. “Simon, didn’t you want to ask Izzy something?” She said heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Simon glared at Clary as she left and turned to Izzy, who was watching him intently.

“What did you want to ask me?” Izzy said smiling.

“I . . I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me?” Simon said trying very hard to keep eye contact and not look away in embarrassment.

“I have to work tonight, and I have dinner with my parents on Wednesday, but I’m free Thursday,” Izzy said.

Simon was so nervous he missed the last part, “It's OK if you’re busy,” he said.

“Thursday Simon.” She repeated.

“Oh,” He said surprised and then smiled.

“Alec mentioned you like a place called Frank’s.” He said

“Yes, I love it, it's not far from here.”

“I can pick you up, would 7 pm be OK?” Simon said nervously.

“Sounds good, I’ll text you my address.” Izzy smiled at him. “So do you really think I’m beautiful?” She asked teasing.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Simon said seriously.

Izzy couldn’t help blushing at his reply. She never really thought of herself as beautiful, she knew she wasn’t bad looking but beautiful was something entirely different.

Clary smiled as she watched the two of them talking and made a beeline for the kitchen instead.

“Your sister is blushing,” She said to Alec.

“Really?” Alec said smiling.

“Cupid strikes again,” Magnus laughed.

“I guess Izzy said yes.” Clary said smiling, “Simon looks like he might faint any moment.”

“Lunch is almost done,” Alec said. “Mags can you grab some plates.”

Magnus grabbed 5 plates, and Alec got to work putting the burgers together.

“It's quite a system you have there,” Magnus teased as he watched Alec work.

“He calls it his layering system,” Izzy said smiling at them. Izzy and Simon had come to join the rest of the group.

“The trick to a good burger is to get the flavours working together and to ensure there is enough moisture so when you bite into it, it's juicy and delicious,” Alec said seriously.

“How are you not a chef?”Clary asked.

“If I wasn’t a fire fighter that would have been my next career choice,” Alec said smiling up at them.

He handed everyone a plate, and they made their way to the table to eat.

They all sat in silence eating until Simon broke the silence. “This is one of the best burgers I’ve ever had.” He said to Alec.

“Thanks,” Alec said proudly.

“It really is incredible Alexander,” Magnus said between bites.

“Can’t talk eating,” Clary said with her mouth full.

“When I first moved out of home I lived with Alec for a few months, I had to move out because I was starting to get fat.” Izzy joked. “I can’t resist his cooking.”

Alec sat blushing, and he was bubbling with happiness. His life was almost perfect he thought to himself.

“Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow night?” Alec asked Izzy.

“Of course, I told you I’ll be there to support you.”

Clary and Simon looked at them curiously.

“Alexander is taking me to meet his parents tomorrow night,” Magnus explained.

“Nervous?” Clary asked.

“Very, I love my parents, but they aren’t very open minded. I’m a constant source of disappointment to them, so I’m not expecting it to go well, but I need to do it because I want everyone to know that this incredible man is mine.” Alec said reaching over to squeeze Magnus’ hand.

“You never know they might surprise you,” Clary said optimistically.

“We’re going over a little early so Max can meet Magnus before my parents turn up.”

“I know he texted me,” Izzy said. “And he’s been trying to get me to spill about your ‘new special friend’, but I didn’t, and I know neither has Jace. Max will be cool about it all.”

Simon sat shaking his head, his mind racing. He didn’t remember his father very well, he’d died when he was young, but his mother was so supportive of everything he ever did. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like for Alec to have parents that thought he was a disappointment. He didn’t understand it.  

Izzy noticed that Simon has gone quiet, “Are you ok? Is something wrong?” She asked him.

“No,” he said, “Not really.”

“What’s up Simon, you have your concerned face on,” Clary said.

“I was just thinking how lucky I am. My mother has supported every stupid idea I’ve ever had.” He said.

“I’m sorry I know they are your parents but what’s with them? I don’t understand how you could be a disappointment. You’re a fire fighter, you save peoples lives, you’re one of the most caring person’s I’ve ever met, any parent should be proud to call you their son.” Simon said honestly.

Everyone sat in stunned silence at Simon’s little outburst. Alec got up from his seat and pulled Simon into a huge hug.

“Thank you, Simon,” Alec said smiling widely. “I’m lucky to have a friend like you.”

“I know it might be wrong, but I have to admit that it's not the first time that I’ve thought that I want to thank who ever set that fire because we got to meet you guys,” Simon said.

“Simon you’re not the only one who’s had that thought,” Magnus said honestly.

“I’m going to clear up,” Alec said standing and starting to clear the table.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Izzy got up and carried the last of the plates into the kitchen.

“I totally approve of you dating Simon,” Alec said to her as he started stacking the dishwasher. “Just don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t plan to Alec,” Izzy said. “I really like him.”

 “It was a quiet night last night,” Izzy said. “I think Jace only had one call out.”

“He would have been bored to death,” Alec said smiling.

“How are things going with you?”

“To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy Izzy,” Alec said smiling at her broadly.

“You deserve it, Alec,” She said hugging him.

When Alec and Izzy returned, Magnus, Clary and Simon were in the lounge packing away their things.

“Done for the day?” Alec asked.

“Yes, my brain is frazzled,” Magnus admitted. “I hate the admin part of the job, but it has to be done.”

“We got through so much more than usual,” Simon said. “We should work here more often.”

“Well, you’re definitely welcome until you can get back into your office,” Alec said.

“Magnus don’t forget you have a meeting tonight at The Sanctuary.”

“Thank you Biscuit, I had completely forgotten. Strangely Raphael hasn’t sent me a reminder as per usual.”

“He sent it to me,” She said holding up her phone for him to see. “I think he didn’t want you to use the excuse you did last time.”

“I actually did accidentally delete it,” Magnus said in a huff.

“He knows you hate these meetings, but you have to go, Magnus, you’re their primary financial supporter and the director of the charity.”

“I know, and I am going, don’t worry,” Magnus told her. “Angel want to come to a boring meeting with me tonight?”

“Magnus!” Clary scolded him. “They aren’t that boring.”

“I’d love too, boring or not.” Alec laughed. “I am your driver after all.”

“True,” Magnus smiled. “You know, Alexander opens the door for me to get in and out of the car, such a gentleman.”

“Simon was right, you’re perfect,” Clary said smiling. “Too bad you’re gay.”

Magnus cleared his throat.

“Oh, and Magnus’.” She added. “I can’t compete with all that.”

“Biscuit, who could?” Magnus joked.

“Ok, well I am off,” Izzy said. “I need to hit the shops before work tonight.”

Izzy hugged everyone goodbye.

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” Clary asked her.

“Definitely, especially now we both have dates to shop for,” She laughed.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow at dinner, and I’ll see you on Thursday Simon. I’ll text you.”

Izzy left, and Clary and Simon gathered their gear.

“We’re heading off to,” Clary said.

“Thanks for everything Alec,” Simon said offering his hand, but Alec pulled him in for a hug.

It was then hugs all around, and Alec and Magnus finally found themselves alone again.

“Come watch some TV with me,” Alec said to Magnus taking his hand.

“I’d love to,” Magnus moved with Alec to the couch, and they snuggled in close as Alec turned on the TV.

They flicked through the movies and then switched to TV shows.

“What sort of shows do you like to watch?” Alec asked.

“I like fashion type shows, I don’t mind a good sci-fi, and I am really into superhero type shows at the moment,” Magnus confessed.

“Oh, me too and there are so many great ones at the moment. I love sci-fi too, and I don’t mind a good cop drama.”

They flicked through the list of shows, and Alec stopped on Supergirl.

“Have you watched Supergirl?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I love it. I’m a little behind though, I haven’t started Season 2 yet.”

“Me neither, want to watch it together?”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said snuggling close.

They started with Episode 1 of Season 2 and got lost in the show. It was almost 6 pm by the time they’d finished Episode 4.

“I seriously don’t understand how they can’t tell that Kara and Supergirl are the same person,” Alec said seriously.

Magnus laughed, “I know, it's seriously flawed but still a great show.” Magnus added.

“What time is your meeting?” Alec asked.

“6.30 ish,” Magnus said. “You really don’t mind coming?”

“Of course not Mags.”

“I usually grab dinner afterwards with Raphael and sometimes Cat, there is this great Thai place not far from The Sanctuary.”

“Sounds good, but I think we better feed Chairman before we leave.”

“He’s been awfully quiet this afternoon,” Magnus said.

“He was asleep on the bed the last time I saw him.”

As if on cue Chairman walked out of the bedroom stretching.

“I’ll check the laundry if you want to feed him and then we’ll need to get going,” Alec said.

The dryer had stopped, and the sheets were done. He took them out and put them into a basket to be folded later and put a load of clothes into the dryer.

Magnus has filled his bowls with fresh water, milk and cat food. Alec couldn’t help himself and added some cat treats.

“No wonder he loves you,” Magnus teased.

“He’s a growing boy,” Alec smiled.

“Well if you keep feeding him like that he’ll start growing out sideways.” Magnus laughed.

They grabbed their things and made their way to The Sanctuary. Magnus directed Alec the entire way.

“This is it?” Alec asked as he pulled up and found a parking spot directly across the road from it.

“Yep,” Magnus smiled.

“It looks like a hotel.”

“It was a hotel, The Hotel Dumort,” Magnus explained. “The owners went bankrupt and it had been empty for about 10 years when we bought it. It cost a small fortune to renovate and refurbish, but it was well worth it. It can house almost 40 kids in their own rooms. And there are 6 staff quarters on the premises, but not all staff stay in-house. Raphael lives here though.”

They got to the front door, and Magnus pressed the Intercom. “Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood.” He said.

The door opened, and they were greeted by two burly security guards.

“Magnus,” They exclaimed. “Good to see you.” The taller man held out his hand and shook Magnus’ forcefully. The smaller man said, “Welcome back,” Also taking Magnus’ hand.

“Hi, Joe and Paul. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Alec.” He said smiling widely. “Alec this is Joe,” Alec shook hands with the taller man, “and Paul.” He shook Pauls had too.

“Very pleased to meet you both.”

“Great to meet you too,” Joe said.

Paul was looking at Alec strangely. “You look so familiar, have we met?”

“I don’t think so,” Alec said.

“You’re not on TV are you?’ he asked.

“Hardly, I’m a fire fighter,” Alec explained.

Joe was looking at Alec intently too, and then it clicked. “The calendar.” He said to Paul.

Paul nodded, “Yep, Mr March.”

Alec blushed, he knew instantly what they meant.

“What calendar?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Gina has fire fighters of FDNY calendar in our office. Your boyfriend here is Mr March along with some blond.”

“Jace, my brother,” Alec said.

“How do I not know about this?” Magnus laughed.

“Because it's embarrassing,” Alec said blushing.

“I need to see it,” Magnus said taking off towards the security office.

Joe stayed at the front door, so Paul followed and unlocked the door, letting them into the office.

Magnus made a bee line for the wall and grabbed the calendar and flipped back a few pages to March.

There was his Angel. Leaning against a fire engine, chest bare, wearing only the pants and boots of his safety gear, smiling. Jace stood to his side dressed the same way but holding the water hose.

Magnus whipped out his phone and took a picture of the page. He then sent a copy to Clary.

“Who did you sent that too?” Alec asked.

“Clary, she’ll lose her little mind over Jace.” He said smiling.

“I need one of these calendars Alexander,” Magnus said.

“I’ve got one somewhere I think. If not I know Izzy does.” Alec said. “It was for charity.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Alexander. Dear god, you look smoking hot.”

Alec blushed again, and Paul chuckled.

“Thank you, Paul, you’ve made my night.”

“Anytime,” Paul said. “Gina’s going to be upset she’s not here.”

“Don’t worry, Alexander with being back and with the blond for Careers week. She can get her thrills then.” Magnus laughed.

They left Paul and made their way to the top floor. The top floor held Raphael’s rooms as well as his office, a staff lounge and two meeting rooms.

In the smaller conference room, they found Raphael and Cat seated at the table with two other people Alec was yet to meet.

“Finally,” Raphael said as they entered the room.

“Sorry, got side tracked. It seems Alec is a bit of a celebrity, he’s Mr March on the fire fighters calendar they have in the security office.”

“Oh my god,” Cat said. “he totally is!”

Alec blushed again.

“Sorry, I'm very rude. Alec I’d like you to meet Ruth and Rob. Alec, my boyfriend.”

“Welcome Alec,” Ruth said sweetly. She looked to be in her mid 50’s, she had long black hair and a beautiful face.

“Hi,” Rob said standing to offer Alec, his hand. He was almost as tall as Alec and looked to be about 30 with sandy blond hair. He had an accent that Alec couldn’t quite place.

“Rob is our night manager, he’s from Australia, and he’s now Ruth’s Son in law. Ruth is our Administrator and accounts person, she pretty much does everything.” Cat explained.

They all sat, and Raphael got down to business. They discussed money first, and Magnus had to use all his willpower to listen and not zone out. They’d actually picked up a few grants from the state, and that was really helping with funding, so things were looking up.

Cat started to discuss Careers week, and Magnus suddenly remembers about Maia.

“Cat, Maia Roberts is keen to help out with Career’s week. I’ll give you her contact details. She’d be a great addition, she actually grew up in the system but in California.”

“That’s great, we only have a few slots empty now, but I am still waiting to hear back from a few different people.”

“I talked to Luke, he’s going to try to organise to get an Engine down here at some stage, and I’ll talk to Jace and Izzy tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Alec, this is shaping up to be our best Careers week yet.” She said excitedly.

They went over a few other details, and the meeting came to an end. Magnus invited everyone to dinner, but Ruth, Rob and Cat all had plans, so it left Alec, Magnus and Raphael.

“You OK to Thai?” Magnus asked Raphael.

“Of course,” Raphael said. “You’re nothing if not predictable Magnus which is why I haven’t had Thai since last week.”

They walked over to the restaurant which was literally 5 minutes walk. It was a tiny place, and it was jam-packed, and they were lucky to get a table.

“As you can see the place is really popular,” Magnus said to Alec. “It's almost impossible to eat in on the weekend.”

They decided to order a few different dishes and share, which was great because Alec got to have a little taste of everything and Magnus was right, they food was incredible.

“Everything is incredible,” Alec said. “I need to learn how to cook Thai food, it's so delicious.”

“Any news from Arson?” Raphael asked.

“Nothing yet,” Magnus said. “I just want them to release the scene so we can get started on clean up.”

“And how have you been?”

“I’m good, I actually haven’t had a bad nightmare since Saturday night. But I am keeping my dream journal. Maia was really great.” Magnus said.

Alec noticed Magnus’ little smile and realised he was up to something, he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

They were all too full from dinner to order dessert and decided to head out. It was getting late, and Raphael had an early start in the morning. They headed back to The Sanctuary. Magnus and Raphael were slightly ahead of Alec, discussing one of the grants, as they began to cross the road.

Alec heard the car before it saw it, it turned the corner sharply and instead of slowly he heard the engine rev higher as if the driver had put his foot down. He turned to look at the car as it approached and realised it that no intention of slowing down. Magnus and Raphael were so deep in conversation that they didn’t even notice it.

Alec reacted as if by instinct, jumping forward and pushing the two men forward and out of danger, the car just clipped Alec on the back of the leg, and he spun around before hitting the road hard. The car screeched around the next corner not even slowing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So I received two text messages today, one from my sister "Alec hit by a car in Flames seriously . . . he better be ok" and another from my friend H "This fic is my birthday present WTF, you seriously did not hurt Alec. Don't make me get on a plane and hurt you!" So for my own protection, i am posting the next chapter! 
> 
> I've made up Magnus' birthday, I know Alec, that's common knowledge but all I've ever found is that Magnus was born in December. If anyone knows his actual birthdate, please leave me a comment and I will edit the fic.
> 
> I've outlined this entire fic, not sure how many chapters it will end up being but I have the storyline and timeline done so you'll start getting an idea soon as to why and by whom Magnus is being targetted. That's all I can say for now because I don't want to give anything away.
> 
> And seriously I would never really hurt Alec, Magnus would kill me!
> 
> Cheers All!

Alec heard voices and felt someone crouch down beside him. He felt a hand on his face and heard his name, his head was a little fuzzy.

“Alexander? Alexander?” It was Magnus’ voice, and he sounded panicked. “Are you hurt?”

Raphael was standing beside them on the phone.

“I'm all right,” Alec said trying to sit up. His head hurt. He put a hand to his head, and it came back wet. He must have hit it on the road because the car only grazed the back of his legs.

In the next moment, a police car pulled up, followed by an ambulance.

Raphael was talking to the police officers, and Magnus was leading the medics to Alec.

“I think he hit his head when he fell,” Magnus told them his voice full of concern.

The medics checked him over, they couldn’t find any broken bones, and he had a slight wound on the back of his head, but they needed to take him to the hospital to get it checked out. They grabbed a stretcher and gently lifted him onto it.

“Can I ride with him?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” One of the medics told him.

The officers came over and asked if it was OK to talk to Alec.

“I can talk,” he said. Trying to sit up. He got dizzy lifting his head and sunk back down against the stretcher.

“We’ll only take a few minutes,” they told the medics.

“I’ll go let Raphael know that I’m going with you,” Magnus said moving away.

“Mr Lightwood, I’m Officer Parker, and this is my partner Officer Galt, can you tell us what happened?”

“We were crossing the road. Magnus and Raphael were ahead of me talking, and I heard the car turn the corner. I heard the engine straining, and I realised the driver was actually speeding up, so I just reacted. I pushed Magnus and Raphael forward, and the car just grazed me, and I fell.”

“Do you remember anything about the car?”

“It was a Honda CR-V, looked like a newer model, dark blue or black, New Jersey plates, they started with EVE. Sorry, that’s all I can remember.”

One of the policemen laughed. “That’s an incredible start. Usually, all we get from witnesses is ‘it was a car’.” He said.

“You told me you heard the engine straining?” Officer Galt asked.

“Yes, like they had put their foot down on the gas,” Alec said. “It felt deliberate to me like they were aiming for Magnus. I’m a little concerned. Someone started a fire in his apartment building last Thursday. He got caught in it.”

“The fire is being treated as suspicious?” The officer asked.

“Yes, talk to Hodge Starkweather, Arson. Out of Squad 217. I met Magnus after dragging him from the burning building. I’m with Squad 217.” Alec explained.

“Thanks, Alec, we’ll be in touch.” The officers said moving away to talk to Raphael and Magnus again.

Alec had been loaded into the back of the ambulance and Magnus jumped in the back alongside him.

“What did you tell the police?” Magnus asked.

“That I was worried about you,” Alec said honestly. “Magnus, that car was aiming right for you.”

“I don’t see why Alexander,” Magnus said confused.

“I need to go to the station tomorrow and give them a formal statement, they’ll want to talk to you again too.”

“We can do that before we head out to my parents,” Alec said.

“Are you sure you’ll be up to it?” Magnus looked worried.

“I’m fine Magnus, the car only grazed my leg it doesn’t really hurt, and it's only a bump on the head.”

“Well, I would rather hear that you’re ok from a doctor Angel.” Magnus held his hand and smiled at him.

“Can you call Izzy please,” Alec said realising he needed to let her know what had happened.

“Yes of course,” Magnus said. He turned to the medic in the back with them. “Is it OK to use my phone?”

“Sure, go for it.” He said.

Magnus dialled Izzy’s number and waiting, just when he was about to hang up she answered.

“Hi, Magnus, what’s up?” She said happily.

“Isabelle, there was an incident tonight, Alexander played the hero and saved my friend and me, but he was grazed by a speeding car and fell and hit his head.”

“Oh God,” He heard her exclaim.

“Isabelle, he’s okay, we’re just going to the hospital to be sure. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Yes!”

Magnus put the phone on speaker. “Isabelle you’re on speaker Alec is here and one of the medics, Patrick.”

“I’m fine Izzy. Promise.”

“You better be, don’t you get enough of being a hero at work?” She said.

“Isabelle Lightwood?” Patrick said it finally clicking as he looked down at the chart he was filling on for Alec.

“Yes,” Izzy said trying to place the voice.

“Patrick Anderson.”

“Pat, hey its been so long. Well, at least I know you’re in good hands, big brother.”

“Isabelle he’s fine we’re only taking him to the hospital as a precaution. He hit his head and he was dizzy, he didn’t lose consciousness and where the car hit him will be bruised but nothing more than that. He’s fortunate.”

“Thanks, Pat.” She said her voice sounded calmer.

“Izzy can you tell Jace,” Alec asked. “But no need to say anything to our parents OK.”

“OK, will do. Magnus call me once you’ve talked to the doctors please.”

“Of course Isabelle,” Magnus said.

“Pat we need to catch up soon. Alec do what they tell you, and I’ll see you tomorrow. I got to go, just got a call.” She said hanging up.

“You know my sister?” Alec asked the Medic.

“Yeah, we did part of our training together. She’s quite a woman, we went out on a date, and she ended up introducing me to a woman who is now my wife.” Patrick laughed.

“That sounds like Izzy,” Alec said smiling.

“Right well we’re pulling up now. Alec, we’ll take you through to the emergency section, and I have no doubt they’ll want you, Magnus, to fill in the countless paperwork.” Patrick told them.

“What joy,” Magnus said.

“Mags grab my wallet, it has all my medical info, etc. in it, you’ll need it,” Alec said. He was right, they’d only been together for a little while and to be honest, they didn’t know each other all that well, it suddenly occurred to Magnus didn’t even know when Alec’s birthday was.

The medics left Alec in the competent hands of Nurse Diane. She was a tiny little thing with a 1000 watt smile.

“Alec, I’m Di,” She said smiling. “We’re just waiting for Dr Knight, and then you’re going to be sent off to have a few xrays and a scan.”

She read over the medics notes, “Looks like our hero here has been very lucky.”

“He likes to make a habit out of saving me,” Magnus said concerned.

“And you must be Magnus, the finance,” She said as she started taking Alec’s obs.

“Oh no, we’re not . .” Magnus began to speak, but she cut him off.

“Let’s just keep that between us, it's easier if you are because it makes you family.” She said smiling.

“Magnus,” Alec said quietly. “Remember I said Yes.” He told him.

“So you did,” Magnus said holding his hand tightly.

“So we’re practically engaged,” Alec said smiling weakly.

Alec was starting to look incredibly tired and drowsy.

“Is he supposed to be falling asleep?” Magnus asked Di concerned.

“It’s the pain medication kicking in,” she said. “It's OK for him to fall asleep, he doesn’t have a concussion, his eyes are reacting normally. Seems Alec is a little bit of a lightweight when it comes to pain medication, he probably doesn’t even take an aspirin.” Magnus still looked very concerned.

“He’s going to be fine,” She said trying to reassure him.

Dr Knight finally arrived and went through all the notes before examining Alec. Alec was drifting in and out of sleep.

“Mr Bane,” The doctor said addressing Magnus. “It looks like Mr Lightwood has had a narrow escape, his observations are good, and I can’t see anything serious at this stage. The Xrays and the scan will tell us more, but I believe he’s been very fortunate to escape serious injury. If the scan and Xrays come back clear as I suspect they will, you’ll be able to take him home. There is no need for him to stay the night.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Magnus said his eyes never leaving Alec.

Two orderlies turned up and prepared Alec’s bed to be shifted. Dr Knight filled in his chart and left Di in charge once more.

“Magnus, Geoff and Raul are going to take Alec down to Xray and then for his scan. Once he’s done, they’ll bring him back up to this room, 3-B. While he’s getting all that done, it might be a good time for you to go to the main desk and fill out all the paperwork, so you won’t have to do it once Alec is discharged.”

“OK I can do that, how long do you think it will all take,” He asked.

“About an hour, it's not a very busy night. You can come back and wait here once you’re done.”

“Thanks, Di,” Magnus said.

Magnus leant down and kissed Alec on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon Angel,” He said.

Alec murmured something he couldn’t quite make out, and they wheeled him away.

Magnus moved out to the main desk but turned towards a quiet part of the hall to call Isabelle.

“Isabelle, the doctor thinks everything is fine, but they are taking some xrays and running a scan just in case. If all goes well, he’ll be able to go home afterwards.” He told her.

“Thanks Magnus for being there for him.” She said.

“No need to thank me, he saved my life again and my friend Raphael. He really is my Angel.”

“Let me know when you’re home ok,” Isabelle said.

“Will do,” Magnus said ending the call.

He looked at the time, it wasn’t very late, only just past midnight. He called Raphael.

“Hey,” Magnus said when Raphael answered.

“Hey, how’s Alec?”

“He’s OK according to the doctor, but they are running a scan and taking some xrays just in case. He should be able to go home afterwards. No concussion.”

“That’s good news, he’s quite the protector.”

“Yes, he is.”

“I can see why you love him so much Magnus, you’re a lucky man. I don’t know many people that would put others safety before their own.”

“He’s special, I’m not sure how I got so lucky.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment between then, neither sure what to say.

“I’ve moved Alec’s car,” Raphael said finally. “I didn’t want to leave it on the street overnight. It’s in the staff parking area.”

“Thanks, Raphael, I’ll let you get some rest, and I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“You try to get some rest too OK,” Raphael said hanging up.

Magnus headed over to the main desk and started filling in forms. He pulled out Alec’s licence and filled in his details. His birthday was September 12th. He put the date into the calendar on his phone. He filled in everything he could and handed the forms back.

The lady behind the desk read over the forms quickly and then looked at Magnus, “How will you be handling any out of pocket expenses, if applicable.” She asked.

Magnus pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. “You can just bill them to this card.” He told her. He doubted there would be many since Alec had top notch insurance but he’d cover any costs if need be.

Magnus was sitting quietly waiting for Alec when it all hit him at once. Someone had tried to run him over tonight, and in the process, Alexander had been hurt, thankfully it wasn’t bad, but it easily could have been.

He wasn’t sure what was going on, first the fire and now this. He honestly didn’t think anyone would want him dead. He has no enemies that he was aware of.

Magnus heard rattling and voices, and he looked up to see Alec being wheeled back in a wheelchair, not the bed he’d left on. He looked wide awake.

“Hey,” Alec said.

“Hi,” Magnus said a tear in his eye.

“It's OK, I'm all right,” Alec said reassuring him.

Magnus moved closer, and Alec pulled him into his lap and into a huge hug.

The orderly still with him smiled and left them alone closing the curtains in the room behind himself giving them some privacy.

“This really isn’t what I had planned for this evening,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“You had plans?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I planned to spend the evening, exploring, kissing and cuddling my incredibly beautiful boyfriend.”

Magnus blushed, “You’re a tease, Alexander.” He said before kissing him passionately.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Di said from behind them. She’d ducked under the curtain.

Magnus went to move off Alec’s lap, but Alec held him tight. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said.

Di smiled, they made such a gorgeous couple.

“Your scan is clear, and the Xrays are showing nothing broken. I’ve been given the OK to let you go home.”

Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

Di handed Magnus a box of pills.

“The doctor has prescribed Tramadol for your pain. You’re not taking any other medication are you?”

“No nothing,” Alec said.

“OK great, so take one tablet for moderate pain, 2 if the pain is severe and you can take another tablet every 4 to 6 hours but no more than 8 a day. But if you find you need to take more than 6 tablets I suggest seeing a doctor OK.”

“I’ll make sure he does,” Magnus said.

“Oh and no alcohol while you’re taking them, that’s a big no no.”

“I’m not much of drinker,” Alec said.

“I’ll just go get Alec’s clothes, and you’re free to go home.”

Di returned with a plastic bag and handed it to Magnus.

“Thank you Di,” they said together.

“You two take care of each other,” She said smiling at them. “Oh and please let the main desk know you’re leaving on your way out.”

“We will, thanks again,” Magnus said.

Magnus got out of Alec’s lap and took his clothes out of the plastic bag. “Need any help?” he asked.

“I think I can manage,” Alec said reaching for his shirt.

Magnus let Alec dress which he did with minimal effort.

“I actually feel fine, my leg feels OK, and my head only aches a little.”

“You were lucky,” Magnus said.

“I just wanted you safe,” Alec said pulling him close.

“I know Angel and thank you but don’t scare me like that again. When you fell I almost lost my mind.”

“Let’s go home,” Alec said, taking Magnus by the hand.

They told the main desk they were leaving and went out the main doors. Magnus walked up to the cab courtesy phone and lifted the receiver. He told the operator their location and their destination and a cab was pulling up just as he hung up the receiver.

The ride to Alec’s apartment seemed to take forever. It was almost 2 am, and Magnus was exhausted.

“I left your car keys with Raphael, and he moved your car into the staff parking area.”

“We’ll go over and pick it up in the morning,” Alec said just wanting to get home.

They paid the cabbie and made their way to the apartment. Alec sent Izzy and Jace a text message to tell them all was Ok and he was home.

“You look exhausted,” Alec said to Magnus.

“Don’t worry about me Angel,” Magnus said dragging Alec into the bedroom.

They both changed into Pyjama bottoms. Magnus could see the start of a bruise on the back of Alec’s right leg. It started at his thigh and moved down to his calf. They got into bed and cuddled up close. Chairman entered the room and jumped up onto the bed and curled up near their feet.

“Your birthday is September 12th,” Magnus said

“Yep,” Alec said smiling. “When’s yours?”

“December 8th.”

“Oh, that must suck so close to Christmas.”

“Well, I guess though I never really celebrate my birthday or Christmas.”

“Hmmm,” Alec said. “We might have to change that.”

“There is so much we don’t know about each other,” Magnus said seriously.

“True but I know the important bits,” Alec said.

“Which are?” Magnus enquired.

“How I feel about you and how you feel about me.” Magnus smiled Alec was right, so what if they didn’t know each other’s favourite colour, they had the rest of their lives together to learn.

Magnus kissed Alec trying to convey how much Alec meant to him and how he felt about him. Alec kissed him back with the same passion. They fell asleep cuddled together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Yesterday i went out on a mission to get new summer clothes for my twins (they grow up so fast) and i was in a store looking for character socks (as you do), when i noticed a staff member and decided to ask her. She had just pointed me in the right direction and i was thanking her when she noticed my rune tattoo ( i have an Enkeli, angelic rune, on the inside of my right arm) "Oh wow, Shadowhunters right," She said smiling and proceeded to show me her parabatai rune. 
> 
> We got to chatting and she was telling me how she wasn't sure she could survive until April if it weren't for fanfics. I laughed and told her thank god for Ao3 and all the wonderful authors on there. She asked if i had some favs and i rattled off a few and we found we had read a lot of the same one and then she mentioned Flames and i laughed. When i told her that was actually my fanfic, she let out a huge giggled and gave me a huge hug in the middle of the store!
> 
> It really did make my week, because its been a horrible one!
> 
> So Nikki, this chapter is for you, and as promised, more domestic fluff and a shower screen. Hope you enjoy it and good luck with your exams coming up, i know you'll do brilliantly!
> 
> Also i've thought about your fanfic idea and i will definitely take on that challenge. I think it will be fun, so keep an eye out. I'll get to it once i finished off a few of my others fics that are coming to an end.
> 
> Enjoy everyone, thank you all again for all the wonderful comments and support, it brightens my life.
> 
> Hugs to you all

Alec woke up when he felt Magnus moving beside him. His head hurt, and he could feel an ache in his leg, but for the moment he didn’t want to move. He felt Magnus move again, and his breathing change. Magnus let out a loud cry, and it made Alec jump. He tried to pull Magnus close, but he fought him. Magnus was crying now tears streaming down his face. His whole body shaking violently.

“Magnus I’ve got you,” Alec said over and over, finally able to wrap his arms around him. Trying to bring Magnus out of his nightmare. Magnus woke with a start, he slowly became aware of Alec’s strong arms around him and tried to slow his racing heart and erratic breathing. This nightmare had been different, and just thinking about it filled his heart with dread.

“I’ve got you,” Alec said kissing his forehead and he pulled him in tightly again.

“Alexander,” Magnus said his voice full of emotion.

“It’s OK you’re safe,” Alec said again, kissing his cheek.

Magnus breathed in the scent of him and relaxed in Alec’s arms. He felt safe, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be truly OK.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Alec said.

Magnus shifted so that they were lying face to face in the bed. Magnus ran his fingers gently down Alec’s beautiful face.

“I was so scared, this dream was different, I lost you.” He said quietly.

“It was a nightmare, you’ll never lose me Mags,” Alec said pressing closer.

“How can you be so sure?” Magnus said looking Alec in the eyes.

“Because I love you,” Alec said holding Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus was stunned for a moment. It wasn’t really a shock, they’d both been skirting around their feelings for days but to hear it out loud made it so real. He noticed Alec’s gaze falter and his gaze started to fall and realised he hadn’t said anything.

“Don’t,” Magnus said pulling Alec’s face back up to his.

“I’ve said ‘I love you’ before but I’ve never truly known love, until you. I love you Alexander, more than I ever thought possible.”

Alec kissed him, it was a kiss full of love and passion. Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

“What’s so funny?” Alec said looking at him smiling.

“I’m so happy, I couldn’t help it,” Magnus said kissing him back and pushing Alec into the mattress.

As they kissed he felt Alec wince and he remembered his injuries. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I forgot,” Magnus said moving off Alec.

“It’s OK, it's no big deal, I’m just a little tender,” Alec said pulling Magnus back down.

Magnus moved to kiss Alec again, and Alec moaned against his lips. Magnus moved between Alec’s legs and noticed Alec wince again as he moved to wrap his legs around Magnus.

“I think you’re in more pain than you’d care to admit Alexander,” Magnus said concerned. He shifted from the bed and got up.

“Where are you going?” Alec asked

“Getting you your pain medication,” Magnus said.

Magnus headed into the kitchen and got a glass of water, he grabbed the box of pills from the coffee table and headed back into the bedroom. Alec was sitting up in bed, Chairman in his lap.

“Wow, gone a minute and already replaced.” Magnus laughed.

“No one could ever replace you Mags,” Alec said seriously.

Magnus felt his heart do a flip flop in his chest. He handed Alec the glass of water and one of his pain pills.

He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his dream journal. Opening it, he hesitated for a moment and then started writing. He wrote out the nightmare and then drew a few quick sketches. Alec sat watching him a huge smile on his face.

Magnus looked at Alec, “What?” He said.

“Nothing, just thinking,” Alec said.

“About?”

“I have the most beautiful boyfriend,” Alec said. “When I first saw you I thought, ‘whoa who is this beautiful glittery man’. But here, now, you with no makeup, hair all messy from sleep, lips slightly puffy from kissing, you are breath taking.”

Magnus put down his dream journal and moved onto the bed. “I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He said before moving in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle, at first, Magnus ran his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip and slipped it into his mouth when he gasped. Alec pulled Magnus close, kissing him back, his own tongue playing with Magnus’ before seeking entry into his mouth.

They broke apart breathless. “I love you too, Magnus ‘I don’t know your middle name’ Bane,” Alec said giggling.

Magnus laughed. “I actually don’t have a middle name.”

“Perfect, easier for me to remember.” Alec laughed.

They wrapped themselves around each other and kissed again much to the annoyance of Chairman, who looked at them in disgust and jumped off the bed.

As things started to get heated, Magnus pulled back. “As much as I want to get naked and sweaty with you Alexander, you really aren’t up to it.”

“I hate to admit it, but you’re right, but that doesn’t mean we need to get out of bed just yet does it?” Alec said hopefully.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on moving just yet. I think we can handle kissing and cuddling.”

They lay together, Magnus wrapped carefully around Alec.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Magnus asked.

“Probably black,” Alec said.

“Black isn’t a colour Alexander.”

“It is in my world, just like Pluto is still a regular planet,” He laughed.

Magnus laughed. “I agree about Pluto.”

“What’s yours?” Alec asked.

“It used to be royal blue, but now it’s the blue of your eyes,” Magnus said smiling up at him.

Alec blushed. “Favourite food? Mines Italian but I love food in general.”

“I don’t think I have a favourite type of food, I have favourite dishes. I have to say your Lasagna is in my top 5 easily. But I have to admit my one true love when it comes to fast food is pizza, I love a good pizza.”

Alec smiled. “I love pizza too, we’ll have to have a pizza night and make pizza’s together.”

“That sounds like fun,” Magnus said.

“We used to do it all the time, invite friends over, and everyone would make their favourite pizza, lots of laughs.”

“Where were you born?” Alec asked curiously.

“Jakarta, Indonesia,” Magnus explained. “My mother was Indonesian, we came here when I was 6 months old.”

“Oh wow. Have you ever been back?”

“No, my mother didn’t have any family that I know of, and my father was American, so he never wanted to go back, but one day I would like to visit and learn a little about my heritage.”

“I was born here, and up until I was in my late teens I hadn’t even been out of the state. I’ve never been out of the country. I have a passport, but I’ve never used it.”

“We should travel, I’d love to show you some of my favourite places. I love London, and I have friends there. I love The Netherlands, the people are so friendly, and I love Peru and Nepal.”

“Yes I recall Ragnor’s story about Peru,” Alec laughed. “I’d love to travel with you. Did you ever get to Australia?” Alec asked remembering his story about wanting to drive there.

“No, it's still on my list of places to visit.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Australia, it’s the reason I have a passport, I was trying to convince Jace and Izzy to come with me, but they complained the flights are too long.”

“Well, in that case, we need to make Australia our first stop. I hear it’s an incredible honeymoon destination.”

“Are you proposing Mr Bane?” Alec teased “Again? Sort of.”

“Not yet, but when I do, since I know you’re planning to say yes, I say we book the honeymoon to Australia right away.”

“It’s a deal!” Alec said kissing him.

“Do you have any allergies?” Magnus asked. “There was a question on the medical forms I filled out, and I had no idea, so I left it blank.”

“No allergies but I do get a rash from some types of band-aids. You?”

“None that I know of,  though I think I may be lactose intolerant because if I have too much milk, I get a sore tummy.”

“Oh my poor baby, lucky the sorbets you like are milk free then.”

“I know, lucky that. Though I can eat ice cream just fine, it's just drinking full cream milk that’s an issue, low-fat milk seems to be fine too.”

“I can’t remember the last time I had full cream milk,” Alec said.

“Were you ever into sports?” Alec asked.

“Well I grew up in foster care, so sports weren’t high on the list of after school activities, but I used to love to run. I wasn’t overly fast, but I had a lot of stamina, so I was more of a long distance runner, I never seemed to get tired as a kid, running around all day.”

“I enjoy running but mostly because it clears my head. I’ve made some of my best decisions while running.”

“Such as?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Turning down working for my parents, joining the FDNY, coming out to you!”

“All brilliant decisions, I agree,” Magnus said kissing him.

“My dad wanted me to play football, I hated it, though I didn’t mind watching guys in those tight uniforms,” Alec said laughing. “Jace played football, he was pretty good too. I tried taking track, baseball even swimming but none of it was ever fun for me. When I was 14, Jace, Izzy and I went to summer camp, and they had an archery range. I fell in love with it. I  talked my mother into getting me proper lessons, and I saved all my pocket money to buy my own gear.”

“My own personal Green Arrow.” Magnus giggled.

“I’ll have to take you to the range some time.”

“There’s a range locally?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, there are a few, but I have my favourites.”

“So how come I haven’t seen this bow of yours?” Magnus said.

“It's in the gun cabinet in the closet near the front door.”

“Have to admit I haven’t looked into that closet, not that I was snooping or anything,” Magnus laughed. “Don’t tell me you have a gun?” Magnus joked.

“Ahh Ok well I won’t tell you then,” Alec smirked.

“Oh my god, you have a gun?” Magnus said surprised.

“I have a Glock 19. Some of the Archery ranges are also gun ranges, and I got interested in it for a while. I had also considered becoming NYPD, but Izzy talked me out of it, too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? As opposed to running into burning buildings?” Magnus said

“Fair point but fire doesn’t make it personal and try to shoot you,” Alec explained.

“Very true.”

“So if you didn’t design furniture what else would you do?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I’ve dabbled in interior design, and I enjoy it, I had also considered fashion design, but my tastes can be a little out there.” Magnus laughed.

“I don’t know anything about fashion, I leave that to Izzy, but I always think you look amazing in everything you wear.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

“Don’t laugh but I considered becoming a Florist,” Magnus said.

“Why would I laugh?” Alec smiled.

“When I told Ragnor and Raphael they thought it was hilarious,” Magnus said.

“I happen to like flower and plants,” Alec said. “At our old house we had this great little garden I used to love helping my mother planting flowers, and we had a herb garden too. But at the new house, they have a gardener.” Alec said.

“At one of the better foster homes I was placed at they had a beautiful garden, flowers, herbs and even vegetables. I loved helping out. They were great people, I really thought they might work out, but the lady got sick and off I went again. I was about 8 I think.” Magnus said sadly.

“When I was 6 I thought about being Batman when I grew up, and I could still fight fires and crime,” Alec said laughing. “But then some kid told me that to be Batman both my parents had to die, and I changed my mind.”

“If you could have a superpower though what would it be?” Magnus asked.

“Well Batman didn’t have any super powers just lots of money and cool gadgets, but If I could choose any superpower, I’d have to pick the ability to fly.”

“Me too! When I was a kid, I used to wish that I could just fly away. My favourite superhero was Dr Strange. Someone gave me a comic when I was a kid, and I got hooked. He is just so cool with all that magic, but there was a stage when I wanted to be Wonder Woman.”

Alec laughed, “You can be my Wonder Mangus,” Alec said pulling him up for a kiss.

Magnus kissed him back until they were breathless.

“We really should get out of bed before we get too carried away,”  Magnus said.

Alec groaned. He hated hurting.

 

Alec followed Magnus into the shower and smiled as he watched him step in and turn the taps on adjusting the temperature.

“Are you joining me or are you going to stand there watching me?” Magnus teased.

“Hmm, not sure, I do enjoy watching you.” Alec joked.

“Get in here,” Magnus demanded trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

“Yes, Sir.” Alec laughed slipping into the shower behind him.

Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus and bent to kiss his neck.

“Hey no funny stuff, you’re hurt,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“It was just an innocent kiss,” Alec said.

“There is nothing innocent about the way you kiss me, Angel,” Magnus said.

Magnus reached for the shampoo and turned.

“Turn around, let me do your hair.” He said.

Alec did as he was told, turned to allow Magnus to shampoo and then condition his hair.

As he rinsed his hair out, he pulled Magnus close.

“My turn,” He whispered turning Magnus around so that his back was against his chest.

Alec squirted some shampoo into his hands and proceeded to massage the shampoo into Magnus’ locks. The moan Magnus let out sounds almost obscene, and it had parts of Alec reacting immediately.

Alec shifted them back to rinse out Magnus’ hair and then proceed to condition it. Once again Magnus moaned, and Alec couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips.

“Stop doing that.” He whispered against Magnus’ ear.

“I can’t help it, feels good,” Magnus whispered back.

Alec shifted to lean against the wall of the shower and pulled Magnus close, his arms wrapped tightly around him. Picking up the body wash, Alec didn’t bother with the sponge, he squirted it into his hands and ran them over Magnus’ body.

“Alexander,” Magnus said trying to turn around.

“Nope, don’t move, let me take care of you,” Alec whispered.

Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ body, exploring every inch, causing Magnus to moan over and over.

Magnus leant into Alec and then almost instantly moved away, worried he’d hurt him.

“No Mags,” Alec said. “It’s OK, just relax against me.”

Magnus relaxed against Alec’s chest and purred as he felt Alec’s strong arms move around him again.

“I love you,” Alec whispered as he slid his hands down Magnus’ chest, over his abs and tummy down to his hard cock.

“Mmmm,” Alec said as he wrapped one hand around Magnus’ hard cock. “I love you naked and wet against me. I love how hard you are for me.”

Magnus was lost for words, his shy innocent boyfriend was slowly disappearing, being replaced by this confident, naughty man. How did he get so lucky?

Alec let go of Magnus for a moment, and Magnus groaned at the loss. “Patience babe.” Alec giggled. Alec squirted body wash into his hand and moved it back to Magnus’ hard cock. As Alec kissed, licked and sucked up and down Magnus’ neck, his hands stroked him slowly.

Magnus moaned, he pressed himself back against Alec, he could feel his hard cock poking into his asscheeks, so he teasingly ground against him as Alec’s hands stroked and fondled him.

“I love you,” Magnus said, shifting to kiss Alec. His neck straining but he didn’t care.

“I love you,” Alec murmured against his lips as they kiss.

Magnus continued to grind his ass against Alec’s cock as Alec stroked him. Alec moaned against his lips. Alec’s hands moved faster. Stroking Magnus harder. One hand moved to his balls, massaging them.

Magnus’ moans drove Alec on, he stroked him harder and faster, his mouth moved back to Magnus’ neck, biting him gently, marking him.

Magnus came hard, his cum spurting over Alec’s hand and almost across the entire shower. He ground his ass harder back against Alec and felt the warmth of Alec come against his skin.

Alec turned him quickly, pulling him close, wrapping him tightly and kissing him desperately.

Magnus wrapped himself around Alec, never wanting to let him go.

“I love you,” they murmured against each other's lips.

 

They had just gotten out of the shower when Raphael texted to see how Alec was feeling. Magnus gave him a quick call back and told him they were on their way to pick up Alec’s car. They still needed to get to the police station, and Alec wanted to get to his parent's place by about 4.30 pm to give them plenty of time with Max.

“I don’t think I have ever seen a bruise this big,” Alec said checking out the bruise on his leg in the mirror.

“Do you need another pain pill?” Magnus asked.

“No, it hurts a little, but it’s bearable. I hate relying on pills. Let's keep it for later just in case I  really need it.”

“We’ll take them with us, just in case,” Magnus said. “By the way, you know I can drive if you need a break from it.”

“It doesn’t hurt to sit, my ass is fine,” Alec said

“Oh I know, your ass is very fine indeed.” Magnus teased.

Alec giggled and blushed and pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

Magnus and Alec were met at the front door of The Sanctuary by Raphael. Magnus had texted him to tell him there were a few minutes away.

“Thank you,” Raphael said holding out his hand to Alec.

Alec took his hand in a firm hand shake. “I didn’t do anything either of you wouldn’t have done in my place.”

“But still you saved us, I really didn’t hear the car,” Raphael said.

“We’re off to the police station after here, have you gone in already?” Magnus asked.

“I went in first thing, so far they have nothing, but I think they found the car,” Raphael said. “They are still working on a motive, trying to figure out if it was random or aimed at one of us.”

“Well I don’t recall pissing off anyone lately, how about you?” Magnus joked.

Raphael gave him a stern look. “This is serious Magnus, what if someone is out to get you. First the fire and now this!”

“I have no enemies, well none that would want to kill me,” Magnus said

“Let’s hope not,” Raphael said looking concerned.

Alec and Magnus said their goodbye and headed to the police station. They asked to see either Officer Parker or Galt, and within moments Office Parker was walking over to where they were standing.

“Thank you for coming in,” He said smiling, his eyes lingering over Alec a little too long for Magnus’ liking.

“How are you feeling Mr Lightwood?” He asked.

“It’s Alec, and I’m fine, but a few bruises.”

“You are a fortunate man.” The officer said. “Let’s go to one of our meeting rooms shall we.” He motioned for them to follow.

Magnus was first to give his statement, which really wasn’t much. He had been so deep in conversation with Raphael that he had not noticed the car until the last moment.

Alec went over his statement from the previous night, he didn’t have anything new to add.

“We’ve found the car,” Officer Parker told them. “It was abandoned 6 blocks away, It had been wiped clean of prints and set on fire. The car had been stolen from a parking garage earlier in the day.” He explained smiling at Alec.

“We are still investigation so gentlemen, please be cautious, just in case this was not a random attack. If we find anything more, we’ll be in touch.” The officer handed Alec his card briefly touching his hand doing so. “If you remember anything else, anything happens, or you need anything please don’t hesitate to call me direct.”Alec took the card and smiled. Officer Parker smiled at Alec again and barely noticed Magnus beside him.

Magnus frowned, was this officer actually flirting with Alec with him standing right there? Alec, of course, was completely oblivious.

“Thanks,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his tightly. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He said to Magnus concerned.

“I can live with that,” Magnus said wrapping his arm around Alec staking his claim. “Let go, Angel.” Magnus kissed his cheek and dragged him out of the station.

“Magnus,” Alec said trying to slow him down. “Why are we rushing?”

“I just wanted to get out of there, I’ve never been too fond of police, especially ones that flirt with my boyfriend.”

“What?” Alec said confused.

“You need anything call me,” Magnus said trying to mimic the officer.

“He was just being polite,” Alec said.

“No he wasn’t,” Magnus said.

“Really?”

“Yes really,”

“Maybe I should give him a call,” Alec said his face serious.

Magnus looked at him dumb struck, had he heard right? Alec burst into laughter.

“Serious Magnus, no one could ever compare to you. You are all that I want and all that I need, now and forever.” Alec moved in close. “I love you.”

Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him passionately. Holding him tight. Pouring all his love into the kiss so Magnus would have no doubts as to how he feels about him.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said hugging him close.

“Jealous you is so cute,” Alec said teasing.

“Let's grab lunch,” Magnus said changing the subject and Alec laughed.

They decided on Sushi and picked some up for Chairman too since they were planning to leave him alone most of the night. Magnus called it a treat, Alec joked it was a bribe to keep on the cat's good side.

Chairman was asleep on the couch when they arrived home, and he didn’t budge until he heard the distinctive crackle of the sushi container. He was up like a shot and in search for his share of the food.

“He has incredible hearing,” Alec said.

“Only when he wants to,” Magnus laughed.

“We still have some time before we have to be at my parent's place, did you want to watch a movie or something?” Alec asked.

“Or Something sounds fun,” Magnus teased.

They sat on the couch side my side balancing their sushi in their laps as Alec flicked through the list of movies available.

“Have you seen the Lego Batman Movie?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Alec said smiling.

“I hear it's funny, want to give it a go?”

“I could do with a few laughs,” Alec said choosing the movie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Max and Magnus gets a call from Hodge with an update about the arson investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it has taken a little longer than usual to update, I had a very busy week. Next chapter is finally up, I hope you enjoy it and once again thank you all for all your kind comments and kudos. 
> 
> I've started using the nickname 'Mags' for Magnus and I know a heap of people don't like it but I do, I think it's cute and I am notorious for shortening people's names into nicknames in real life so I'm leaving it in, if it bothers you please just read it as Magnus instead! 
> 
> Note: I don't speak Italian, I only know a few words here and there as its similar to Maltese which is my parents' native language. So I've used a translation app to get the spelling and grammar correct so it's probably horribly wrong. If you know Italian and I've really messed up please let me know and I'll edit it all.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After finishing lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the movie, cuddled up close. It felt like a perfect moment to Magnus, and all was good in his world. Since meeting Alexander, Magnus was experiencing more and more perfect moments, and he really couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without him.

The movie finished, and Magnus had been right, the Lego Batman movie was hilarious, and they’d both enjoyed it.

Glancing at his phone and noticing the time, Alec couldn’t help the nervousness that was starting to creep up on him. The moment he’d been dreading for years was finally here, and he wasn’t going to let himself back away from this any longer. Having Magnus in his life had changed him, made him feel whole for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Magnus felt Alec tense a little beside him and gave him a questioning look. “Sorry, my brain was over thinking,” Alec said trying to smile.

 “What’s got your mind racing Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“Just thinking about tonight.

“You can still change your mind,” Magnus said.

“No, no I can’t. I love you, Magnus, you’re not some fling, and I want everyone to know it. No matter what happens with my parents, it won’t change anything between us. I just hope they are willing to listen and understand.” Alec said frustrated not being able to find the right words.

“I understand Alexander. No matter what I’m with you all the way.”

Alec pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

“How long will it take to get to your parent’s place?” Magnus asked stretching.

“About 30 minutes,”

“Hmm, that only gives me an hour to get ready.”

“You need an hour?” Alec said surprised.

“Well, that included a 30-minute shower with you,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec laughed, getting up from the couch, “Well come on then, you’re wasting precious showering minutes.” Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and dragged him giggling into the bathroom.

Kicking the door closed behind them they quickly stripped, and Magnus stepped into the shower turning on the water and adjusting the temperature. Alec moved in behind him wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“You know, as much as I miss my shower at home, I can see the advantages of having a smaller space.” He said pressing back against his boyfriend. He could feel his already hard cock against him.

“Oh my,” He teased, sliding his hand back to stroke Alec.

Alec spun Magnus around in his arms and moved them to both stand under the warm spray of the shower.

“You know you’ve ruined showering for me,” Alec said. “I’ll never be able to have a shower again without missing you.”

“Well, I will have to make myself available to you for all your showering needs.” Magnus laughed.

Alec shifted closer to Magnus and winced a little.

“Still sore?” Mangus said looking concerned.

“A little but it's not too bad. I think I might take a painkiller though before we head out to my parent's place.”

Magnus smiled. “Sounds like a good idea, I don’t like you in pain.”

Alec moved into kiss Magnus sweetly.

“I love you Mags,” He whispered in his ear as he moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck to the suck on the little hollow that he knew drove him crazy.

“I love you too Alexander, but you don’t play fair.” Magnus laughed. “You need to take it easy, no funny stuff.”

“I’m fine,” Alec said.

“You’re hurt,” Magnus told him moving to kiss him again.

Magnus picked up the shampoo and proceeded to wash Alec’s hair and then his own. When he reached for the body wash, Alec snatched it from his hands. “Nope, my turn.”

Alec ran the soapy sponge slowly over Magnus’ body, trailing his free hand behind it, touching him everywhere. “So beautiful.”

Magnus closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Alec’s touch. Alec quickly ran the soapy sponge over himself before hanging it back on the tap and pulling Magnus in close.

Opening his eyes, Magnus saw the desire in Alec’s eyes and the last of his willpower disappeared. They stood close together, bodies grinding for what seemed hours but was mear minutes. When Magnus slid a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Alec, he moaned loudly. Alec let his hand move between them too, wrapping his fingers around Magnus and was rewarded with a moan.

Standing close together, stroking each other slowly they kissed under the warm water. As their kisses became more passionate, their hands began to move faster and more frantic, both chasing each others release.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned.

“Come with me Alexander,” Magnus moaned against his lips.

They came together, both stroking frantically until they were spent.

“You’ve gone and made me all dirty again Alexander,” Magnus teased as he caught his breath.

“Sorry,” Alec laughed.

They ended up spending 45 minutes in the shower and then Magnus started to stress out over getting his hair and makeup perfect in 15 minutes.

“Magnus, it's not an appointment, we can be 15 minutes late. My parents won’t be home until about 6 pm, so we’ll still have plenty of time with Max.

Magnus smiled, “Thank you, Alexander. I just want to look my best. This is a big thing for both of us.”

Alec hadn’t really thought about it before, but Magnus was right. He was meeting his boyfriend's parents, and it was a big thing. Alec just hoped things didn’t go too horribly.

Alec was about to get dressed when Magnus stepped up and pulled the sweater he was holding from his hands.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Magnus said. He walked to the closet flicking through Alec’s clothes and picked out a navy blue shirt.

“Alexander, I love you, I truly do, but we need to do something about your wardrobe,” Magnus said looking at him seriously. “The jeans are fine, but please wear this shirt,” Magnus said sweetly.

Alec laughed. “Yes Dear.”

“I really need to take you shopping,” Magnus said as he searched through his own clothes for the perfect outfit.

“I don’t need new clothes,” Alec said.

“Alexander, most of your clothes are faded and full of holes, there’s comfy, and then there is hobo.”

“I like my clothes.” He protested.

“And I didn’t say you couldn’t keep them, but a few new pieces to go out with wouldn’t hurt.”

“You sound like Izzy.”

“Your sister is a brilliant woman,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“I guess a new wardrobe might score me more phone numbers,” Alec joked.

“Not funny Alexander,” Magnus said sternly.

“You know I’m joking. The only number I need is yours.” Alec walked over and kissed him. Magnus dropped the clothes he was holding and kissed him back.

“Have I told you how much I love kissing you?” Alec asked.

“I think you mentioned it in passing,” Magnus teased. “Feel free to remind me anytime.”

“Magnus, my love, I love kissing you.” Alec smiled. Magnus giggled.

“I love kissing you too Alexander.” Magnus gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ducked into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, Magnus walked out dressed with perfect hair and makeup.

His hair was perfectly gelled up in his usual style, and Alec noticed that he hadn’t added any glitter. His makeup was very understated, he’d gone with black eyeliner and a warm deep chocolate shadow that complimented his skin tone. He wore a clear gloss on his lips and Alec couldn’t help but wonder what it tasted like.

He wore tight black slacks, that clung to his muscular legs and tight ass deliciously, and a dark red shirt with specks of gold that he’d buttoned all the way up except for the very top. Alec found himself instantly missing the beautiful caramel skin of his chest. He was only wearing a single simple necklace and 2 rings. His ear cuff was still in place.

“You know you didn’t need to tone down your look Mags,” Alec said.

“I know, but I didn’t want to be too much in your face.” He said nervously.

“You’re never too much babe,” Alec said pulling him in tight.

“Oh no you don’t, no messing me up.” Magnus joked.

“OK fine, I’ll behave, but tonight I don’t plan too, so be warned.”

“I’ll consider myself warned,” Magnus said smiling.

The drive to Alec’s parents home took them just under 30 minutes. Alec had sent a text to his brother letting him know they were running a little late. As they got closer, Magnus couldn’t help feeling his nervousness increasing.

He wanted so badly for Alec’s parents to accept Alec for who he is but more importantly, he wanted Max to like him. He knew how much his siblings meant to Alec.

They pulled up at a huge townhouse and parked at the end of a circular drive. Magnus was suitably impressed.

“You grew up here?” He asked.

“No, when I was born my parents were living in a tiny one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. When mum got pregnant with Izzy they decided to get their first house, it was still in Brooklyn, and it was a great little place.” Alec explained.

“Ah, the house with the garden,” Mangus said.

“I loved that place. Then Jace joined the family and then Max, and the house was starting to get a little small, and my parents business was really taking off, so they bought this place.”

“You don’t like it here very much do you?”

“I don’t want to sound like an ungrateful spoilt rich kid but it just never felt like home here, our parents were always gone, and it was just us kids and the housekeeper most days.”

Magnus may not have had a stable home, but when he was with his friend he’s always felt like it was home to him, he felt for Alec and looked at him sadly.

“You don’t sound like a spoilt brat. Wanting your family over material things actually, makes you sound like the complete opposite to that.”

“Shall we?” Alec said getting out of the car and moving to open Magnus’ door.

Taking Alec’s hand, Magnus took a deep breath, and they made their way up the steps to the front door.

Even before they had a chance to knock the front door flew open, and Max flew out the door at his brother almost blowing them over.

“Alec!” He yelled as he launched himself at his brother. Max was thin and fairly tall, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked very much like a cross between Alec and Isabelle.

Magnus stood smiling at the brothers as they hugged, there was so much love there.

Max let go of his brother and turned to Magnus looking him up and down.

“Max, this is Magnus.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Max said calmly.

“Yes,”

“Hi, Max, really pleased to meet you,” Magnus said holding out his hand. Max regarded his hand for a moment and then ignored it as he pulled Magnus into a hug.

“This is awesome, I can’t wait to tell everyone my brother has a hot boyfriend,” Max said excitedly.

Alec looked a little stunned.

“Alec don’t be all last decade, it's totally cool to have a gay sibling. Though I always thought maybe it would be Izzy.”

“Let’s go inside,” Max said dragging Magnus inside with him. Alec trailed behind amused.

“So you’re gay huh?” Max said to Magnus.

“Actually I’m bisexual.”

“Oh, even cooler. What about you Alec?” Max asked as he led the way into the kitchen.

“I’m gay.”

“But you dated Lydia, wouldn’t that make you Bi too?”

“Well no not exactly.”

“Either way the my friends are gonna freak! Tory’s been bragging about her gay cousin, I’m totally one up on her.”

Magnus couldn’t help laughing. “And here you were worried about his reaction, it seems you’ve just improved his standing with the cool kids.”

“So it seems,” Alec said smiling.

“I’m guessing you’re telling mum and dad tonight?” Max asked.

“I think I really need to,” Alec said.

“Yeah, they’ll be pissed if they find out from someone else, I’m not sure how they’ll take it, but I’m cool with it,” Max said smiling.

As they walked into the Kitchen, Magnus noticed a tiny little woman working away at the stove.

“Rosie!” Alec exclaimed and moved to sweep the tiny woman off her feet and into a huge hug.

“My sweet Alec,” She said kissing his cheek. “It's been too long since you’ve visited.”

“I know, I am sorry Rosie.” Alec turned to Magnus. “Rosie I would like you to meet Magnus. Magnus this is Rosie, our housekeeper but also a good friend, my second mum.”

“Ciao Magnus,” Rosie said smiling sweetly at him.

“Wonderful to meet you,” Magnus said smiling at the woman.

Max pulled Magnus to the side and motioned for him to sit. He’d set up some snacks for them all.

“Chi è questo? Fidanzato?” Rosie asked Alec. (Who is this? Boyfriend?)

“Fidanzato, Si,” Alec said smiling broadly at her. (Boyfriend, Yes)

“Hai fatto bene, È molto Bello.” She said. (You have done well, he is very handsome)

“Sono un Uomo fortunato,” Alec told her. (I am a lucky man)

“Grazie Rosie, Sono io quello fortunato,” Magnus said stunning both of them at his perfect Italian. (Thank you, Rosie, I am the lucky one)

“You speak Italian?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I speak 6 different languages actually,” Magnus said smiling

“I like him,” Rosie said.

“I meant no disrespect at not speaking English Magnus.” Rosie apologised.

“I know, how can I be offended when a pretty little thing like yourself calls me handsome.” He said smiling.

Alec sat down with Magnus and Max and smiled as Max asked Magnus questions.

“I guess you’re not a fireman?” Max asked.

“No, I’m not,” Magnus said smiling.

“What do you do then?” Max asked.

“I design furniture, I have my own business.”

“Like sofas and beds and stuff?”

“Yes exactly like that.”

“I need a new desk,” Max explained. “Something I can sit at to do my homework but stand at when I sketch. Could you design something like that?”

“I think I could definitely design something like that,” Magnus said smiling.

“Do you have a business card?” He asked.

“I do,” Magnus took out his wallet and handed Max a card.

“Excellent, I’ll email you.” Magnus smiled at Max, he really liked the kid.

“How did you meet?” Max asked them both.

“Your brother saved me from a burning building,” Magnus said reaching for Alec’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Seriously?”

“Yep, your brother is quite the hero.”

“I’ve always thought that,” Max said.

“Do you like comics?”

“Actually I do, Dr Stange was a favourite of mine growing up.”

“He’s not bad, Xmen from Marvel universe were my favourites, but I’m more of a DC guy these days.”

“Who’s your favourite?”

“It would have to be Batman, Alec got me into Batman as a kid, but he’s still like the perfect superhero.”

“I prefer Wonder Woman,” Magnus admitted.

“Have you see the pics of the new Wonder Woman?” Max asked.

“She’s totally hot,” Magnus said.

Max smiled, “I think so too. Doubt Alec thinks so, he’d be more into Chris Pine.”

“Actually I think he has a thing for Henry Carvil,” Magnus said.

“I always thought that he went on and on about him being the best Superman since Christopher Reeves.”

“Oh did he?” Magnus teased.

“I’m right here you know?” Alec said trying to act annoyed.

“We know, talking about you, not to you Alec,” Max said.

“I think we are really going to get along great,” Max said to Magnus.

“I agree,” Magnus said smiling.

After they had eaten their snacks, they said their goodbyes to Rosie who was leaving for the day and Max took them up to his room. He wanted to show them what he’d been working on.

For the first time, Alec realised how incredibly talented his brother was. He was writing his own comic, and the artwork was amazing.

“This is incredible Max,” Alec said proudly.

“Thanks, it's still pretty rough.”

“Do you take art lessons?” Magnus asked.

“Nah, just art at school.”

“You really should, just to hone your skills. I know an incredible teacher, Jocelyn Fairchild. I’ve taken her classes, and her daughter works for me.”

“My parents are after me to take up some extracurricular activities, but I’m not sure they were thinking Art.” He said sadly

“Why not?” Magnus asked.

“They don’t think art can lead to a real job.”

For the first time, Alec realised that his parents were pushing Max like they had him. He had always just assumed that Max liked the idea of following in their footsteps because he’d always said he wanted to do that when he grew up, but now he realised that Max had another passion.

Magnus’ phone rang, and he immediately recognised the number. He held up his phone to Alec giving him a nervous look.

“Hello,” Magnus said answering.

“Mr Bane, Hodge Starkweather.”

“I hope you’re calling with good news,” Magnus said.

“Magnus, firstly I would like to thank you for your cooperation with our investigation we realise how unpleasant it all must have been for you, and I would like to formally inform you that you are no longer a person of interest in our arson enquiry.”

Alec noticed the stress leave Magnus’ body and his shoulders relax.

Magnus took a deep breath, “Thank you,” he said relieved.

“I hope you understand it was my job to follow all leads, and it was nothing personal.”

“Of course, any ideas as to who and why the fire was lit?” Magnus asked.

“We are still following up a few leads, we were starting to believe it may have been a random act, but after talking to NYPD, we think that you may have been targeted.”

“I don’t understand, I don’t have enemies, I design furniture, it's not exactly a dangerous job.” Magnus had no idea what was going on. He slumped down on the edge of Max’s bed, almost dropping the phone.

Alec was immediately by his side knowing something was very wrong. “Mags, what is it?” He asked worriedly.

Magnus just passed Alec the phone.

“Hodge, It’s Alec, what’s going on?” He asked.

“I just informed Magnus he isn’t a person of interest anymore, and we’ve talked to NYPD, and we are starting to believe that someone may be targeting him.”

“This is crazy,” Alec said.

“The fire, trying to discredit Magnus, the car incident, it all points towards someone trying to get to him Alec,” Hodge said.

“Do you have any leads?” Alec asked.

“We might have a lead on the accelerant used, it’s been tough to track, it’s a very unusual mix of chemicals, but that will work in our favour once we find a match. I will keep you updated. In the meantime, I suggest you keep a close eye on your boyfriend. Someone is out to hurt him which pisses me off because the one thing I’ve come to realise is he’s one of the good guys, you should hear the way his tenants talk about him.”

“Don’t worry he’s not leaving my sight and I already know he’s a guardian angel to a lot of people.”

“Can I talk to Magnus again?” Hodge asked.

“Mags? Can you talk?”

Magnus looked up at him and shook his head to clear it, “Of course, sorry Alexander.”

“Sorry Hodge,” Magnus said. “I was just a little shocked.”

“It’s perfectly understandable. I just wanted you to know that I have released the scene, so you are free to start your clean up and for the residents to move back into the building. I’ve already informed George Vella as per your request.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Magnus said.

“I’ve also given George a list of cleaning agencies, they are some of the better agencies, and they won’t rip you off like so many try to do.”

“I appreciate that Hodge,” Magnus said smiling.

“Off the record, I’d like to say how much I admire what you’re doing there. I talked to each of your tenants, and they are all so very grateful to the guardian angel who has given them the opportunity to have a home of their own. They all seem like good people, so I understand now why you’ve cut back on rents etc. but what I don’t understand is why they don’t know you’re their landlord?”

“I don’t help these people for the recognition, I do it because they deserve a break, a helping hand, I know what it's like to have nothing and to struggle.”

“If there were more people like you I think this world would be a much better place,” Hodge said. “I’ll be in touch with updates. Hopefully, we’ll have something soon. Take care and if there is anything you need don’t hesitate to contact me.”

“Thank you again, Hodge.”

“No need to thank me,” Hodge said hanging up.

Magnus sat for a moment, and he noticed Max giving Alec a confused look.

Alec sat beside Magnus and took his hand in his own.

“The fire in Magnus’ build was deliberately lit, and the arson investigation thinks that someone is targeting Magnus. Last night someone tried to run him down.”

“What the hell? Why?” Max said concerned.

“We don’t know why, or who. In fact, we were hoping both events were just random, but it seems Arson and the NYPD don’t think they are.”

“You’re lucky you weren’t hurt,” Max said.

“Thanks to your brother, he saved me and my friend Raphael.”

“Good Work Bro,” Max said proudly.

“My Guardian Angel,” Magnus said shifting to hug Alec tightly.

“So they’ve released the scene, so we can start to clean up. I need to call George.” Magnus said.

Magnus called George and asked him to organise to start getting quotes to have the building and apartments cleaned. George had already informed all the residents. Some were staying with relatives, but most were currently staying in a local hotel nearby, and Magnus was footing the bill.

When Magnus looked up at Alec after talking to George, he noticed the sadness in his eyes.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, of course, just worried about you,” Alec said weakly.

“You don’t sound OK, and it's not just worry, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, it's silly, don’t worry,” Alec explained.

“Alexander tell me, we have no secrets.”

Alec dropped his eyes, “I’m going to miss you when you move back to your place.” Alec said sadly.

“It won’t be for weeks yet, and I bet you’ll be happy to get me out of your hair by then and get your own space back.” Magnus teased.

“I doubt it,” Alec mumbled not making eye contact.

“Hey,” Magnus said lifting Alec’s face to his. “Let's take a day at a time, and we’ll work everything out OK, I don’t want to be away from you either you know,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

Max was sitting at his desk watching the two of them smiling. He was so happy for his big brother, he was finally with the right person, he’d found love, it was evident in the way he glowed around Magnus. Max always worried about Alec because he never seemed to take care of himself, only others.

“OK enough with the mushy stuff in my room,” Max said laughing.

“You should give Magnus a tour of the house before the others get here.”

Alec realised it was a great idea because it would help get their mind off things at least for a little bit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out, dinner with the family, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Part 1 of dinner with the parents, hope you enjoy it. I found this chapter a little hard to write and I've split it into two. Sorry if there are too many mistakes, I've proofread it once but feeling like death today (I've been ill) and my head is too fuzzy. Please let me know if there are too many and I'll edit later.
> 
> A huge thank you for all your wonderful comments again, it really does encourage me to write more. As you would know, writing isn't my job, its what I do in my very limited spare time to calm my mind, so to get such wonderful encouragement really does bring joy into my life. :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next part up soon!
> 
> Cheers, All.

Alec took Magnus on a tour of the gardens and yard around the house first before showing him around inside, he left his favourite room to last.

“This is my favourite room in the house, I used to spend hours in here every day,” Alec said opening the doors to the library.

The walls were covered with floor to ceiling shelves, and they were overflowing with books.

“OK, I’ve never seen a library in a house before besides in the movies,” Magnus joked.

“My mother actually put it together. She loves to read, one of the few things we have in common.”

They heard voices and saw Izzy and Jace walking into the library.

“Figures you’d be in here,” Izzy said pulling them both into a hug. Jace shook their hands.

“Nervous?” Izzy asked.

“Very,” Alec said, “But I’m not backing out.”

“We’re here for you,” Jace said.

“Yes we are,” Max said joining the group.

They all made their way to the lounge area and decided to watch some TV, their parents would be home in about half an hour.

Alec couldn’t concentrate on what they were watching, his mind was racing. Someone was trying to hurt Magnus. His parents would be home soon. Magnus would be moving back home. Alec felt knots forming in his stomach. As if sensing his anxiety Magnus took his hand in his own and squeezed gently.

“It’s all going to be OK Alexander.” He said smiling.

A little after 6 pm, Alec heard the front door open and his parents talking. They seemed to be arguing, but it stopped as they got close to the lounge. He could hear the clicking of his mother's heels as she walked down the hall towards the lounge area.

As Maryse walked into the lounge, Alec stood, taking Magnus by the hand and they stepped towards her.

Maryse looked at her son, confused for a moment, he’d said he was bringing someone special, and she certainly wasn’t expecting this. She felt Robert enter behind her and flinched. She stepped aside not wanting to be too close to him.

“Mom, Dad, this is . . .”

“Magnus Bane,” Maryse said interrupting him.

“How do you know Magnus?” Robert asked confused and where was the girlfriend they were supposed to be meeting.

“Magnus is my boyfriend,” Alec said his voice a little shaky.

“Your what?” Robert snapped.

“Boyfriend,” Alec said proudly.

Maryse gasped and looked from Alec to Magnus.

“You’re joking?” Robert snarled.

“No dad, I’m not,” Alec said standing tall. “I’m gay, and I am dating Magnus.”

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous. No son of mine is a faggot.”

“Hey,” Izzy yelled angrily jumping up, but Alec stopped her.

“Calling me names doesn’t change the fact that I am gay dad. But I am still your son and still the same person I was a moment ago.”

Robert’s face went bright red. “No fucking way, if you insist on his ridiculous behaviour you’re no son of mine,” He spat out.

Maryse was still in shock, she just stood there silent.

“You!” Robert said pointing to Magnus, “You did this to him.”

Magnus didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t have too.

“Magnus has nothing to do with me being gay, I’d still be deep in the closet, living a lie, if it wasn’t for his love, patience and understanding.”

Robert couldn’t control his anger, he couldn’t think, he raised his hand about to lash out at Alec when Maryse suddenly leapt into Action.

“Don’t you dare touch my boy,” She said, taking hold of Robert’s arm and twisting it away.

“You can’t be OK with this?” he said turning to his wife confused.

“There are a lot of things I’m not OK with, but this isn’t one of them.” She said letting go of Robert’s arm and turning to Alec.

“I’m not going to allow this, not in my house,” Robert yelled.

“Actually it’s my house,” Maryse said.

“I want you faggots out,” Robert said moving towards Alec and Magnus. This time Jace stood ready for anything.

“No,” Maryse said standing between her husband and her son. “Get out Robert, leave, I want you gone. I’m done. Get your cheating, lying ass out of my house and out of my children's lives.”

Robert was shocked, Maryse has never stood up to him like this before.

“Get out,” She yelled again.

“Fine, I’ve had enough of you anyway, you frigid bitch. You and your faggot son.”

Robert turned and stormed out of the house.

Everyone stood around shocked, it was Maryse that spoke first.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, this is not the greeting you deserve.” She said holding back tears.

“Alec,” She said her tears starting to flow. Alec moved towards his mother and hugged her tightly.

“I love you, Alec,” Maryse said.

“I love you too,” Alec said crying.

“You’re ok with this?” Alec asked after a moment.

“Of course Baby, you’re my son, if Magnus is the person that makes you happy, then I am glad too.” She said holding him tight.

“No parent wants their child to be different, it's hard enough growing up as it is. I just wish I’d been a better mother so that you could have told me sooner and I could have been there for you. I’m so sorry Alec.”

They hugged for a long moment and then Maryse turned to the rest of her shocked children.

“Let’s sit,” She said. “We need to talk, and I need to explain a few things.”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do, he felt like he was intruding.

“Magnus, I know you must be feeling a little uncomfortable. I am sorry you've had to walk into our family drama.” Maryse said.

“Mrs Lightwood . .”

“Maryse, please.”

“Maryse,” Magnus said smiling. “I knew tonight wasn’t going to be easy, but I have to say, I know where your daughter gets her fire from now.”

Maryse laughed as did the boys.

“I’m not sure Isabelle likes being compared to her mother.” She said.

“Are you kidding?” Izzy said. “I take that as an incredible compliment.”

“Mum I am so proud of you finally standing up for yourself and for Alec.”

Maryse took a deep breath and turned to her sons.

“Your father and I are in the process of a divorce.” She said. “It's actually all but finalised as we’ve already divided the assets etc., all that’s left are a few legal things with the company.”

Isabelle moved to sit beside her mother and hugged her close. “Isabelle knows most of this because we talked the other night after she found me crying, I had a weak moment. I was planning on telling you all tonight but not quite so dramatically.”

“What’s going on?” Max asked.

“Your father has been having an affair. It's not his first, but he tells me he’s in love.”

“With who?” Jace growled.

“Some 20 something secretary,” Maryse said. “It doesn’t really matter. Our marriage has been dead for years. I only stayed because I couldn’t bear to tear the family apart, I had hoped to keep up the charade until Max was out of school but I just can’t do it any longer.”

“Mum,” Max said moving to hug her. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’m leaving the company, and starting my own firm. Victor is coming with me as are a few others. This house is mine, your father gets the apartment in Manhatten.”

“I never liked that place,” Max said.

“Me neither,” Maryse said.

“Just because we’re no longer together, I don’t want you to cut your father from your lives,” Maryse said.

“Mum, he can’t accept Alec, then I don’t want him in my life,” Max said.

The others murmured their agreement with him.

“I’ll leave that all up to you. He was in shock, I hope once he calms down he’ll see sense.” She smiled, but Alec could tell she didn’t believe he would.

“So tell me how you met?” Maryse said smiling at her son.

“Alec saved Magnus from a fire,” Max said excitedly.

“My son, the hero,” Maryse said. “I am so proud of you, I should have told you that sooner, all of you, you’ve all made your way in this life on your own and found your calling. I could not have asked for better children. I am truly blessed.”

The family hugged, and Izzy and Max pulled Magnus into the hug too.

“I’m starving,” Jace said.

“Let’s go eat,” Maryse said standing.

They moved out to the dining room.

“Mum,” Izzy asked as they sat. “How do you know Magnus?”

Maryse smiled, and Magnus just nodded.

“Magnus is the companies biggest investor.”

“You’re rich?” Max asked.

“Yes, and No,” Magnus said.

“Well you either are or aren’t,” Jace joked.

“My father left me money, but I don’t use it on myself,” Magnus explained.

“Why not?” Max asked curiously.

“He wasn’t a nice guy, I spent my life from age 6 in foster homes.”

“Oh,” Max said, “What about your mum?”

“Guys, can we drop it?” Alec said.

“Alexander, it's OK. She died when I was 4.” Magnus explained.

Max got up and moved to hugged Magnus. “Well, you have us now,” Max said smiling at Magnus.

“Thank you, Max,” Magnus said feeling the love. This was what he’d always wanted, a family.

“Maryse I’ve always trusted Victor with my money, I’d like to come aboard with you, as your first client,” Magnus said.

“Part of our deal with Robert was that we wouldn’t poach clients, but I think this can be an exception considering his reaction to you tonight.”

“If there is a problem, I’ll have my lawyer handle it,” Magnus said smiling at the woman.

“Thank you, Magnus, you won’t regret putting your trust in us.”

“No need to thank me, it's good business, it’s always been quite clear who was the real brains behind the company, Victor has always had nothing but praise for you.”

Alec sat quietly watching his family. He was happy, but there was an ache deep in his heart. His dad’s words had hurt him, but his mother has surprised him. It felt like old time, and he realised how much he’d missed her. It was obvious that his mother had been living without love for years, he couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for her. It was no wonder she’d changed. He wished he’d known earlier, maybe he would have tried to stay closer to her than he had. He started to realise that it wasn’t all his mother's fault but maybe together they could rebuild their family.

“So have you seen Max’s drawings?” Alec asked Maryse.

“I have, and they are incredible.” She said proudly.

“Magnus thinks I should take art lessons,” Max said quietly.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Maryse said smiling. “I am not going to make the same mistake over again, if art is your calling Max, then I want you to go for it.”

“I know an incredible teacher, Jocelyn Fairchild, she’d be happy to take Max on,” Magnus said.

“Clary’s mum?” Jace asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “Jocelyn is a very well known artist.”

“I actually know Jocelyn, we grew up in the same neighbourhood. Robert was friends with her husband Valentine, but I have to admit I never really liked the man.”

“Ahh yes well he’s well and truly gone. Jocelyn married Luke Garroway about 15 years ago.”

“Alec’s captain?” Maryse asked

“Yes,” Alec said.

“I know Luke too, he always had a thing for Jocelyn. I’m glad it worked out for him.”

“Small world,” Izzy said smiling. “Jace has a date with Clary tomorrow night.”

“Really?” Maryse said smiling.

“It’s a first date, I didn’t say anything because I don’t want to jinx it,” Jace said nervously. “While we’re on the subject of first dates, Izzy has a date with Simon tomorrow too.”

“And who is Simon?” Maryse asked interestedly.

“My accountant,” Magnus laughed.

“And Clary’s best friend. Clary also works for Magnus.” Alec explained.

Maryse sat smiling at her family. It felt like old times, she had forgotten how much she missed this.

Isabelle noticed Alec wince a little as he moved in his seat.

“How are you feeling?” She whispered.

“I’m fine, just a little sore from sitting for too long,” Alec said.

Magnus couldn’t help hearing Alec and pulled out his pain medication. “Angel you should take another tablet if you’re in pain.”

“Why are you in pain?” Maryse asked concerned.

“I’m just a little sore, I had a fall,” Alec said not wanting to worry her.

“A fall? You got hit by a car, Alec.” Izzy said.

“What? When?” Maryse was shocked that no one had told her.

“Your son likes to make it a habit of saving my life. He pushed a friend and me out of the way of a speeding car last night, he got clipped by the car on the back of the leg and hit the road but the doctors at the hospital cleared him, he was fortunate.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maryse said upset.

“It’s nothing mum, I’m fine, just bruised.”

“I know I haven’t been the best mother, but someone should have told me,” Maryse said hurt.

“I’m sorry Mum,” Alec said. “I promise not to keep anything from you again.”

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in beside Alec. Alec looked at him and could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

“You should tell them,” Magnus said softly.

“Tell us what?” Jace asked.

“Hodge Starkweather from Arson and the NYPD are considering that the fire at Magnus’ apartment building and the car incident aren’t random occurrences, they believe that someone may be targeting Magnus.”

Everyone sat there in shock for a moment.

“I’m so sorry to bring this into your family. I honestly have no idea why someone would want to target me for anything.” Magnus said worriedly.

Maryse looked at Magnus for a moment and then at Alec, she could see the love and concern in her son's eyes.

“Magnus there is no need to be sorry for something you have no control over, I’m just glad that my son was there for you both times.”

“Me too, he’s my Angel,” Magnus said. Alec smiled at him and moved to kiss him sweetly.

“No mushy stuff we’re eating,” Max laughed trying to break the tension in the room.

“So now that you’re dating a millionaire does that mean you’ll finally be updating your wardrobe?” Izzy teased.

“I like my clothes,” Alec said.

“I’ve already told him I need to take him shopping,” Magnus said to Izzy.

“Oh count me in, I’ve been trying to get him to go for years.”

Alec let out a frustrated sigh and looked at his mother.

“A few new outfits can’t hurt Alec,” She said smiling.

“Seems you’re outnumbered, Alexander.” Magnus laughed.

“Fine, but no bright colours, I don’t do bright,” Alec said giving in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Dinner with the family. Magnus gets his calendar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> A big thank you to everyone for their kudos and comments, they really did bring a smile to my face and made my horrible week so much better. 
> 
> I couldn' t sleep last night because i was feeling so horrible so that's worked in your favour because i've finished the next chapter. 
> 
> Just want to let you know there's smut at the end of this chapter. I was re-reading this fic yesterday, and I noticed that I have included a fair bit of smut, but I think that it fits with the story and the way I've written the characters relationship. They are in a loving, caring relationship and well sex is a part of their relationship as I've written it. If you think I've included too much smut, please let me know, and I'll tone it down a little, but our boys have not 'gone all the way' yet, and that will be coming up in future chapters. I don't write it to offend anyone.
> 
> Oh and I am really enjoying Good Maryse lately (I've been having fun with her in another of my fics), so we'll be seeing more of her in later chapters too. 
> 
> Hugs to you all!

After dinner, Maryse sent them all into the lounge while she cleared the table. Alec sent Magnus off with Izzy and hung back helping his mother.

“I can clear up Alec, go be with Magnus.” She said.

“It will be quicker with the two of us,” Alec said smiling.

“Thank you,” Maryse said tears in her eyes.

“Mum, how long? How long have you had to deal with all this on your own.” Alec asked.

“The first affair was just before we had Max. He broke it off when we found out we were having another child, and it was OK for a couple of years, but then he got bored again I guess. This last one’s been going on for about 8 months, and he’s telling me he’s in love this time. Would you believe he wanted to move her in here and for me to be OK with it?”

“You’ve got to be joking?”

“No, he was like, we’re more like friends, for the sake of appearances blah blah blah, I couldn’t believe my ears, what did he think he was going to tell Max?”

Alec watched a single tear roll down his mother's cheek.

“You know the worst of it is that part of me still loves him, always has, always will.”

Alec took his mother into his arms, and she broke down sobbing. Alec had never actually seen his mother crying, not even when they’d buried his grandparents. She had always been the strong one.

After a few moments, Maryse let go of her son and looked at him.

“You always were my beautiful boy, it was just a matter of time for someone else to see it.”

Alec blushed a little and smiled at his mother.

“I am so happy for you Alec, I’ve always worried about you. You were always such a serious child and always seemed to bottle up your emotions. I blame myself and your father for that, we always put so much pressure on you to be perfect, and I know it was wrong.”

“It’s OK mum.”

“No Alec, it's not, but I promise to do better, and I’ll need your help, don’t let me hurt Max the way I hurt you.”

“Mum . . .” Alec started, but Maryse pulled him in for another hug.

Magnus walked into the dining room to find mother and son in a long embrace, and it brought a smile to his face. Maryse looked up and smiled at Magnus motioning him over. Magnus walked over and was pulled into the hug.

“So has Izzy already put the fear of God into you if you hurt my son?” Maryse asked, and they let go of each other.

“She did at that, she’s very scary.”

“Oh I know, she makes a mother proud,” Maryse said smiling.

“I really am so pleased that you’ve found each other, and I have no issues at all with you being gay,” Maryse said.

“Well, Magnus isn’t technically gay.” Alec corrected her.

“Ah, well wouldn’t you be Bi too then?” Maryse asked her son.

“Ah no, to be honest mum, I’ve never met a woman I’ve even been slightly attracted to.”

“Me neither,” She joked.

“Maryse, I’m so grateful for your acceptance of our relationship. Alec has really come a long way in the last week. I’m so proud of him, and I was concerned that both you and your husband would be not so accepting.”

“I can understand why you would have been, and to be honest at first, I was completely shocked. I never suspected, but then I have been so absent from my children's lives that it's no wonder I never realised. But I plan on changing that. Sitting down with our lawyers these last few weeks, I came to understand that the only thing that I really wanted from Robert was my children. They are the most important aspect of my life, and I’ve neglected them.”

“I’ve missed you, mum,” Alec said pulling her in for another hug.

“Well, that’s good because I plan to be more active in your lives from now on, soon you’ll get tired of having me around.” She joked.

“Never,” Alec said smiling.

“Let's go join the others, I want to hear about Clary and Simon. Seems our little family might be expanding.” Maryse said excitedly.

“Be right there,” Alec said watching his mother move off towards the lounge.

“I love you,” Alec said pulling Magnus in close.

“I love you too Angel.” Magnus kissed him passionately.

“Before I forget, I sent Jocelyn a text about seeing if she could take Max on as a student and she’ll be delighted.”

“That’s awesome, thank you Mags.”

“Also she’s invited us to dinner tomorrow night if you’re free.”

“Sounds great, I don’t have any plans.”

“Great, I’ll text her back and let her know we’ll be there.”

“Tell her we’ll bring dessert,” Alec said as they walked towards the lounge.

“Oh, and you really should call Raphael and Cat and Ragnor and keep them up to date,” Alec told Magnus.

“I will, let do that first thing in the morning OK?” Magnus said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said kissing him on the cheek.

When they’d returned to the lounge, Maryse had pulled out some old family albums, and they spent the evening flicking through photos of when they were kids. Magnus loved watching the siblings teasing and fighting with each other. Growing up like he did, he never had this, and he certainly didn’t have too many fond memories.

Magnus suddenly remembered that he needed to ask Izzy about the Calendar.

“I saw a fascinating photo of Alexander and Jace yesterday. “ Magnus said.

Alec groaned. Jace looked confused.

“There is a copy of the FDNY calendar in the security office at The Sanctuary, the security guards recognised Alec and showed it to me.”

“It’s brilliant isn’t it,” Izzy said smiling.

“My handsome boys,” Maryse said proudly.

“I actually had fun doing it,” Jace said. “Alec grumbled the whole time.”

“Alexander said you might have an extra copy of the calendar,” Magnus asked Izzy.

“I actually have a few copies,” Maryse said. “I’d happily give you one.”

Maryse left the room and came back with a large envelope.

She pulled out a few copies of the Calendar.

“Here you go, and you might want these,” She said handing Magnus a calendar and a USB key.

“What’s on the USB key?” Alec asked.

“I got a copy of all the photos taken of you and Jace during the shoot,” Maryse said smiling at him.

“Oh I am very interested, I think Clary might be too, I’ll copy these and return it to you,” Magnus said excitedly.

“I already have it copied to my cloud account, you can keep it.”

It was past midnight when they finally got home, and they were both exhausted. They fell into bed together, not bothering with PJs and snuggled close.

“I’m jealous,” Magnus said.

“Of what?” Alec asked confused.

“Your siblings. Your family.” Magnus sighed. “I’ve never had that.”

“Well you do now, they are your family now too Mags, and we’ll start creating our own stories and memories from now on.”

Magnus got a little teary, not only had Alec given him the love he never thought he’d find, he was giving the family he craved all these years.

“I love you Magnus, more than I can ever explain with simple words,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“I love you too Alexander, body, heart and soul. Now and forever.” Magnus kissed him back.

“That’s good to know because I’m never letting you go,” Alec said seriously.

Magnus kissed him passionately, and Alec kissed him back. They fell asleep hold each other close, neither wanting to let go.

Alec woke to a scream and knew instantly it was Magnus. Magnus thrashed about in his sleep, screaming and crying. Alec tried to pull him in close, but Magnus fought him. He was yelling between sobs, Alec couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying but his name escaping Magnus’ lips was instantly recognisable.

Magnus stopped moving, and Alec took the opportunity to pull Magnus close, wrapping himself tightly around him. “It’s OK baby, I’m here, I’ve got you Mags, I love you.” He chanted over and over until Magnus finally opened his eyes.

Alec held him close and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Magnus, you’re safe,” Alec said.

Magnus didn’t trust his voice, he wrapped his own arms around Alec and buried his face in the side of Alec’s neck.

Magnus tried to control his breathing it was only a nightmare he told himself over and over.

Magnus has hoped that the nightmares were disappearing but tonight's nightmare had been one of the worst so far.

“Thank you,” Magnus said against Alec’s neck.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Alec said. “And don’t even think about apologising for having a nightmare.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and Alec smiled down at him.

“I really am the luckiest man alive,” Magnus said.

“Nope, that’s me, because I have you in my life,” Alec said smiling at him.

“I believe you’re wrong Alexander,” Magnus said trying to smile.

“We’re lucky to have each other,” Alec said knowing neither one of them could win this argument.

“That we are,” Magnus said shifting.

Magnus sat up and turned on the side lamp. It was only 4 am. Grabbing his dream journal, he opened it and started to draw.

“Be right back,” Alec said jumping out of bed.

Magnus looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he watched his beautiful naked boyfriend walk to the bathroom. The bruise on his leg looked worse if that was even possible.

When Alec slipped back into the bed, Magnus was writing. He waited patiently for him to finish. Eventually, Magnus put the dream diary down and turned to Alec.

“It’s still too early to get up,” Magnus said.

“Come here,” Alec said holding out his arms. He pulled Magnus in close.

“I think your bruise looks worse,” Magnus said.

“It’s just come out more, it’s going to look horrible for a while, but it’s not too sore anymore, I haven’t even bothered taking painkillers,” Alec explained.

“I’m glad it doesn’t hurt too much Angel. I hate the fact that you got hurt because of me.”

“Hey, we don’t know that for sure yet but either way I’d do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe, you are the most important person in my life, I love you Magnus so much.”

Magnus was close to tears again. “I love you too Alexander, more than anything.”

They kissed, it started off sweet and slow, but soon it turned hot and hungry. Alec winced a little against Magnus' lips as he moved to get comfy. Magnus pulled away concerned.

“I’m fine, it was just a twinge, I’m a little stiff,” Alec said.

“Hmm,” Magnus said slipping his hand down Alec’s body. “You feel a little more than a little stiff Alexander.” He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re so naughty,” Alec laughed.

“You love it,” Magnus teased.

“That I do my love.”

“I think it's my turn to take care of you Alexander,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, and Alec felt a shiver run through his entire body.

“Mags . .” Alec started.

“No arguments,” Magnus said, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Magnus shifted over Alec straddling him and bend down to kiss him. His lips travelled down from his lips and along Alec’s jaw and down his neck.

Magnus sucked and licked at the sensitive skin there, and Alec moaned at the contact.

“I love the sound of you moaning for me,”  Magnus whispered as he started to kiss Alec’s chest.

He covered his chest with kisses before moving to a nipple, nipping at it gently before running his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth. Alec hissed, and another moan escaped his lips. Magnus moved to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

“Mags,” Alec moaned, shifting under him.

“Patience Alexander,” Magnus laughed as he kissed his way down Alec’s tummy and proceeded to run his tongue over his abs.

“So beautiful,” He moaned as he covered them with kisses.

Magnus shifted down lower and moved between Alec’s legs. Alec’s cock was now rock hard, and a drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip. Magnus couldn’t help himself, he leant forward and licked it up.

Alec moaned louder, and Magnus decided to tease him a little longer. He shifted to kiss his way along the insides of Alec’s thighs, and he felt Alec’s hand move to his hair. He knew what Alec wanted, but he wasn’t done teasing.

Magnus flicked out his tongue and ran it around Alec’s balls.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Alec groaned.

Magnus giggled as he ran his tongue along Alec’s cock, swirling it around the head before sliding back down to the base.

“Please Magnus,” Alec begged, and Magnus smiled.

“What do you want Angel?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed, not sure if he could say the words.

“Tell me,” Magnus said in a whisper.

“Suck me, Magnus,” Alec said finally, his voice thick with desire.

“Anything for my Angel,” Magnus said as he wrapped his lips around Alec and slowly sucked him into his mouth.

Alec almost lost it the moment he felt Magnus’ lips wrap around him.

Magnus hummed around Alec’s cock as he sucked him into his mouth slowly. Alec moaned loudly, and it only made Magnus more determined to drive Alexander crazy.

Magnus held Alec in his mouth and let his tongue swirl around his length. It was only when Alec groaned in frustration that he started to move slowly, dragging his lips down his length to the end of his cock then taking his length deep into his mouth again until he could feel him hit the back of his throat.

Magnus let his teeth gently run along the length of Alec’s cock as his mouth moved back to the tip, his tongue stroking behind them.

“Magnus . .” Alec said his voice barely a whisper as he was unable to get his breath. “So close.”

Magnus picked up speed. He began to suck up and down along Alec’s cock, one hand moved to stroke him while the other moved to tease his balls and his tight little hole.

“Mags!” Alec screamed as he came hard, filling Magnus’ mouth with his hot cum. Magnus continues to suck until Alec begged him to stop.

Letting Alec’s cock fall from his mouth with a pop, Magnus moved up his body and kissed Alec passionately. “I love you, Angel,” Magnus whispered against his lips.

“I love you more,” Alec said still a little breathless.

Alec held Magnus tight, kissing him, not wanting to ever let him go.

Alec let his hands wander. One moved over Magnus’ back and down to his ass, the other snaked around and forward slipping between them. Alec had intended on returning the favour but his fingers found Magnus only semi hard and very sticky.

Magnus laughed against Alec’s lips.

“Sorry,” he said pulling away from his lips. “I got very turned on,” Magnus said a little embarrassed. “I sort of lost it when you did, like a horny teenager.”

Alec giggled.

“Actually I don’t think I ever lost it like that as a teenager, but then I didn’t have you,” Magnus confessed.

“I think we need to clean up a little,” Alec said smiling at him.

‘Allow me,” Magnus jumped from the bed and ducked into the bathroom. He returned moments later with a damp washcloth and a towel.

“May I?” Alec said. He took the washcloth from Magnus and proceeded to wipe him clean and then dry him with the towel. Alec gave himself the once over and then gave the sheets a quick wipe. They weren’t too messy. He tossed the washcloth and towel to the floor.

“Come here,” He said to Magnus opening his arms.

Magnus snuggled in close, and it sounded like he purred contently as Alec wrapped his arms around him.

“Can we stay here forever?” Magnus asked.

“Absolutely,” Alec said kissing his forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet George at the Apartment building and go through what needs to be done to get the residents back home. Magnus received a nasty surprise in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Still sick so it has been slow going with writing but I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to not take so long with the next one but I can't promise anything. Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> Thank you so very much for all the wonderful comments, they really do fuel, my creative soul. And I'm glad that everyone is on board with my level of smuttiness (not sure if that's a real word but I like it) because I wasn't sure how exactly to tone it down, hehe. No smut in this chapter, it's mostly story building. 
> 
> Take care all!

Magnus and Alec had drifted off back to sleep. When Magnus awoke he was still snuggled up against Alec and Alec was snoring. Magnus couldn’t help but smile, he even snored cutely. His heart swelled with so much love he didn’t think it as possible.

Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes fluttered open and a huge grin spread across his face. “Good Morning Angel,” Magnus said leaning in to kiss Alec.

“Good Morning Mags,” Alec said kissing him back and trying to snuggle even closer.

“I don’t want to move,” Alec said. Closing his eyes again and enjoying the feel of Magnus naked against him.

“I wish we could stay here all day, but I promised to meet George at the Apartment building,” Magnus said.

Alec groaned he’d forgotten about meeting up with George. He looked at the clock, they had 40 minutes, not enough time to enjoy their shower together.

“We better get up, we have time for a quick shower,” Alec said.

“Well that’s no fun,” Magnus said but moved to get up.

They rushed through their shower and Magnus has just enough time to put his makeup on and do his hair before they were flying out the door on their way to the apartment building. The trip there was quiet, both of them were lost in their thoughts.

As much as Alec was happy that Magnus was cleared and that they could start cleaning and repairing the apartment building it also filled him with sadness. He was going to miss falling asleep and waking up with Magnus every day.

Magnus’ mind was racing, there was so much to do, so much to get done before all the resident could return home. On the one hand he couldn’t wait to get back into his own place, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to leave Alec. He gave Alec a sideways glance, surely they’d be able to figure something out. Magnus knew what would be his perfect solution but was it too soon. He wanted desperately to ask Alec to move in with him, permanently, it was logical since he had the bigger space. They still had time to sort things out and then they’d have to sit and have a long talk about everything.

When they arrived at the apartment building, George was waiting out front patiently.

“Good Morning,” George said smiling as they approached.

“Morning George,” Magnus said. “George, I’d like you to meet Alec, my boyfriend.”

George looked confused for a moment then burst out into a huge grin. “Hi Alec,” He looked at Alec for a moment before he asked. “Have we met?”

Magnus laughed. “I am sure you have, Alec was the firefighter that carried me out of the apartment building.”

“Oh yes,” George said moving to shake Alec’s hand. “One of our heroes. I am so grateful.”

“Just doing my job,” Alec said smiling.

“Job or not, we’re still grateful,” George said. “And when did this all happen?” He motioned to the two of them.

Magnus smiled. “I went to thank Alexander, and we just clicked.”

George smile widened. “I am very happy for you both.”

“Shall we?” Magnus said pointing towards the building.

“We should probably start in the basement,” George said leading the way.

The floor felt gritty and slippery underfoot, so they were all cautious taking the stairs down.

“The building is structurally sound, but you will need to get a building inspector out to give you that in writing,” Alec said. “Probably best before you start and repairs and upgrades.”

“Hodge Starkweather explained that to me when we spoke, so I’ve already organised for an inspection. The building's utilities have been cleared, so it's safe to use the power, water and gas. I’ve also had the fire report sent to me, and I’ve forwarded it to the insurance company. They have a claims agent coming out this afternoon to take a look but its just a formality. Hodge Starkweather contacted them personally to explain the report and findings.” George explained.

Magnus looked at Alec. “I told you Hodge is one of the good guys,” Alec said smiling.

“You’ve been busy George,” Magnus said.

“Just doing my job.” He smiled. “To tell you the truth I’ve been bored as hell sitting around.”

The basement wasn’t as much of a mess as Alec expected it to be. The smell of smoke was still as strong as ever. Alec’s eyes fell to the concrete floor and the obvious pour pattern burnt into it. He didn’t need to be an arson investigator to know this is where the fire started. There wasn’t much damage, the fire looked to have run across the floor and up into the ventilation system.

The ceiling would need to be replaced as would the back walls, but thankfully the fire hadn’t touched the heating and cooling systems.

“George we’ll need to organise to have the systems checked and serviced,” Magnus said.

“Looks like the fire moved up through the ducts, most likely they’ll need to replace some and clean the whole system,” Alec said.

“Already on my list,” George said. “They’ll be here tomorrow.”

“This is where it started?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec pointed of the pour pattern on the floor. Magnus frowned as Alec explained how it was most likely set. Magnus frowned.

“I am going to organise to have a new security system installed. My friends Will and Jem own a security business in the UK, they’ve recommended a firm here, Elite Security. I’ll get them to contact you, George. They’ll need access to the building to give us their proposal.”

George made a note of it in his notebook.

They moved from the basement to the first floor.

“Magnus, before I forget the secret it out. The residents know you’re the owner of the building.” George said.

“It’s Ok George, it was bound to happen, especially when Arson started asking questions.”

“I am sorry, I know how much your privacy means to you.”

“It’s fine George.” Magnus gave the man a reassuring smile.

They moved through the building slowly taking the stairs, and George took notes as they went as to what needed to be done. Only 4 apartments had been damaged by fire on the first and second floor, the others suffered minor water, and smoke damaged. Apartments from the third floor up were only damaged by smoke. The lifts weren’t operational, but they’d be repaired soon enough.

When they moved back into the stairwell and bypassed the 9th and 10th floor Alec was confused. George opened a door at the top, and they walked out onto the building roof. The area was vast and mostly empty except for a small flower garden.

Magnus moved to hose near the garden and proceeded to water the plants.

“This is Magnus’ little garden,” George explained. “No one else really comes up here.”

Alec went to start beside Magnus. “I was worried they’d have all died by now,” Magnus said happy that his plants only looked a little parched and nothing more.

“They look to be fine,” Alec said smiling. “So many colours. It's beautiful.”

“My little haven,” Magnus said.

They moved down to level 10 and entered Magnus’ apartment. The smoke smell was almost gone.

“It smells a lot better in here than it did the other day,” Magnus said happily.

“I don’t think it will take much to get everything cleaned,” Alec said.

“George do you have the list of the cleaners?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, and the first two on your list are on the Insurance companies list too.” He explained.

“Great, can you start organising quotes for all the apartments to be cleaned. I’ll be covering all costs that are not covered by insurance.” Magnus said.

George looked at him and was about to say something when Magnus stopped him. “George, no arguments.”

Magnus’ phone rang, and he looked at the display, it was Raphael.

“It’s Raphael, I’ll be a sec.” He stepped away to take the call.

Alec stood with George, both men quiet for a moment before Alec spoke. “He blames himself.” He told George.

“It’s not his fault,” George said.

“He feels like it is, someone tried to run him over the other night.”

Geroge looked shocked and then angry. “Why? Magnus is the most selfless person I have ever met, without him half the people in this building would be homeless or worse. Who would want to hurt him?”

“I don’t know, but I’m doing everything I can to keep him safe,” Alec said.

“Raphael just wanted an update,” Magnus explained. “If it's OK with you I said we’d go over and have lunch with him and Cat.”

“Sounds good.” Alec smiled.

“George, did you get the cleaning notes I emailed?”

“Yes, those notes are incredible.”

“Alexander wrote them for me. Could you organise to email them to the residents.”

“Of course, and I’ll print a few copies for those who don’t have email.”

“Thanks,” Magnus said. He took a deep breath. There was just so much to do before they could get everyone home.

They slowly made their way downstairs. George stopped on the first floor. “I’ve been collecting all the mail.” He said moving into his small office. He walked out with a large envelope with Magnus’ name on it. “These are yours.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said and flicked through the letters. One of the letters grabbed his interest. It had no return address, and the envelope looked typed on a manual typewriter, and it was addressed to Magnus Bane care of the apartment building.

Opening the letter Magnus’ heart fell. He couldn’t breathe, his throat felt like it was closing in. The letter confirmed his greatest fear, everything was his fault, the fire, Alec nearly being run over, It was all because of him.

Alec watched as the colour drained from Magnus’ face. His eyes filled with tears and the letter he was holding slipped from his hand.

“Mags?” Alec said concerned. George bent down to retrieve the fallen letter, and his eyes widened in shock at its contents.

“It’s all my fault,” Magnus said letting Alec pull him in close. He buried his head in his shoulder.

George passed the letter to Alec.

‘YOU’VE BEEN LUCKY TWICE, NEXT TIME NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOT EVEN YOUR TOY BOY.’

The letter was typed in red ink.

“Where’s the envelope?” Alec asked looking around.

Magnus still had it in his hands.

Alec took it by the edges and carefully folded the letter and placed it back inside.

“George do you have a ziplock bag or a plastic slip?”

George rushed off to his office and came back with a ziplock.

“We need to get this to the police,” Alec said. “They may need your prints for exclusion.” He said to George.

“They’re in the system,” He said embarrassed.

“Of course,” Alec smiled trying to convey to the man he understood why. “So are mine, part of the job. They’ll need yours to Mags.”

Magnus wasn’t actually hearing what Alec was saying. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Why would anyone be doing this? He didn’t have any enemies. He had no idea what was going on.

“Mags?” Alec said again, and Magnus just nodded, he felt numb all over.

“Magnus this is not your fault, nothing is your fault,” Alec said concerned because Magnus hadn’t said a word.

“He’s right. This is not on you Magnus.” George said.

“George, can you handle everything we’ve discussed?” Magnus finally said.

“Of course. Leave it all with me.” George said his voice full of concern.

“If you need any help, please let me know,” Alec said, and he gave George his number and put George’s into his phone. “If any other letters turns up. .” Alec said.

“I’ll try to handle them as little as possible and contact you immediately.” He said. “This one arrived only yesterday evening. I thought it was odd because there is no postage or marks on it. I believe that it was hand delivered.”

Alec pulled out the card Officer Parker gave him. He’d kept it in his wallet.

“You kept his card?” Magnus said when he saw Alec pulling out the card.

“Of course,” Alec said. “For your safety and no other reason. I wanted to check for updates.”

Alec called the number. “Parker speaking.” The officer said answering.

“Officer Parker, its Alec Lightwood.”

“Alec, how are you feeling?”

“Much improved, thanks.”

“Sadly I don’t have any news for you.” The officer said.

“But we do. Magnus received a threatening letter.”

“I see, this changes things. Can you come in, I think it's time we escalated this to a detective.”

“Yes, just tell me when,” Alec said.

“Give me a moment.” Parker placed Alec on hold.

A moment later he came back on the line.

“Would tomorrow, 10am suit?” he asked.

“Yes perfect,” Alec said.

“Ask for Detective Alaric Rodriguez.”

“Thank you, Officer,” Alec said hanging up.

Alec turned to Magnus, “We have an appointment tomorrow at 10 am with Detective Rodriguez.’ Alec explained.

Magnus just nodded. He was wracking his brain as to why someone would be targetting him. He couldn’t come up with a single person who had a grudge against him. He lived a relatively simple straightforward life, work consumed most of his time. He just couldn’t understand why someone would be out to get him, what would they gain from it?

They said their goodbyes to George and Magnus had him promising to keep him updated with the quotes and repairs.

It was almost lunchtime, so they didn’t bother going home, they drove straight to The Sanctuary.

They were met at the door by a very bubbly security guard, and Alec instantly knew that this must be Gina.

“Hi Magnus,” She said smiling at him happily. “And you must be Alec, AKA Mr March,” She said almost giggling.

Alec blushed.

“Hi Gina,” Magnus said smiling at her. “And hands off, he’s mine.”

“You wouldn’t consider sharing?”

“Sorry but you’re not Alexander’s type.” Magnus teased.

“Story of my life.” She joked. “Only teasing,” she said to Alec. “I’m very happily married.”

“Raphael is upstairs in his office, he said to go on up as soon as you get here.”

“Thanks, Gina,” Magnus said.

“Nice meeting you,” Alec said smiling.

“Pleasure was all mine,” She said flirtily as she turned to return to work.

Alec followed Magnus to Raphael’s office. Raphael was on the phone, and he motioned for them to sit as he wrapped up his call.

“Hey,” he said to them hanging up the phone. Raphael instantly noticed Magnus’ demeanour and asked. “What happened?”

Magnus shrugged and looked down.

“Magnus received a threatening letter,” Alec explained.

“What? When?”

“It was hand delivered to the apartment building, George gave it to him this morning.” Alec pulled out the ziplock which he still had in his pocket for safe keeping. He passed it to Raphael.

Raphael frowned. “Maybe you should go away for a little while, for your own safety.” He said to Magnus.

“You know I can’t do that. I have a business to run, I’m waiting on confirmation from the manufacturing team. I’ll need to visit the plant to check on materials and products, our prototypes should be ready.”

“Is this more important than your safety?” Raphael barked.

“Actually, yes it is. A lot of people are relying on me. It’s not just Clary and Simon. The manufacturers and the distributors are taking a big risk with me. For the first time in 20 years, Belcourt has lost this contract. You know this is what I’ve been working towards for the last 5 years Raph.”

“I know,” He said sadly. “Sorry I know this means everything to you.”

“I’m not letting him out of my sight, and when I can’t be with him, I’ll organise something else. We’ll keep him safe.” Alec said pulling Magnus close.

Magnus smiled at him, it was one of the first smiles that actually reached his eyes since he’d opened the letter. “I love you,” Magnus whispered.

“I love you too,” Alec said kissing his forehead.

“Wow, we’re at ‘I love you’ already?” Cat said teasing as she walked into the room.

Looking at Raphael’s face, she suddenly realised that not all was ok.

“He’s gotten a threatening letter,” Raphael said.

“Have you told the police?” Cat said sounding a little panicked.

“We’re going to see a Detective tomorrow,” Alec explained.

“Good,” Cat said. “I’m contacting Jem, he’ll be able to recommend a protection agency.”

“Cat, that’s a little extreme I think.”

“Well, I don’t think so.” She said.

“I have Alec with me 24 x 7.”

“Alec will eventually have to go back to work Magnus.”

“And I am sure the Police will have this all wrapped up before then,” Magnus said trying to sound more confident than he actually felt.

“Magnus it can’t hurt to get a name or two, just in case,” Alec said.

“Alexander I do not need a bodyguard,” Magnus said annoyed.

“Humour us,” Cat said. “I’ll sleep better knowing you’re protected.”

Magnus sulked for a moment until he let out an annoyed breath. He knew they were worried and if it were one of them he would be insisting on having them take on protection.

“OK fine, get some names.”

Cat pulled out her phone and started to compose an email to Jem.

“Any ideas?” Raphael said to Magnus.

“I’ve been trying to think, but honestly I've come up with nothing,” Magnus said. “My personal life for the last 5 years has been pretty much non existent. It’s been all work.”

“How about work?” Alec asked. “Any upset clients?”

“None, we’ve had a really great run, we’ve had a few disagreements with clients, but they were all sorted out quickly and everyone been happy,” Magnus explained.

“What about this new Contract?” Raphael asked.

“What about it?” Magnus said.

“You said Belcourt had the contract for what 20 years?”

“They did, but when the contract came to an end, we submitted our tender along with at least another dozen firms.”

“But you won,” Alec said.

“I don’t see Trevor Belcourt being behind this,” Magnus said.

“What about Camille?” Raphael asked.

“She never cared enough about the business to be worried about losing one contract, in the scheme of things this is a tiny one.”

“Where money is concerned for some people there is nothing like a small contract,” Raphael said.

“Let’s talk to this Detective tomorrow and at least mention it,” Alec said. “Let the police look into it.”

“OK,” Magnus said. He really didn’t want to think about Belcourt and Camille.

“Let’s go to lunch, I'm starving,” Cat said trying to lift the mood.

“Sounds good to me,” Alec said smiling.

“There’s a great deli just around the corner,” Raphael said grabbing his wallet and phone.

They walked to the deli in silence. Alec held Magnus’ hand tightly. He knew that everything was weighing heavily on him, he blamed himself for the fire and for Alec getting hurt.

They had reached the Deli and Cat, and Raphael went inside. Alec stopped pulling Magnus close.

“It’s going to be OK,” Alec whispered as he held him tight.

“I hope so,” Magnus said. “I hate this.”

“I know babe, but it's not your fault.”

“Then who’s is it?” He said annoyed.

Alec tried to not react to his tone, he knew that Magnus didn’t mean to snap at him. “You didn’t ask for this Mags.” Alec stopped and pulled him even closer. “You’re not alone either, we’re all here for you, and we’ll get through it.”

Magnus’ face softened. “What would I do without you?” Magnus said a little tearful.

“You’ll never know because you’re stuck with me, now and forever,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“Enough you two!” Raphael said coming back out of the front door.

Alec blushed and mumbled sorry.

“Jealous much.” Magnus teased dragging Alec into the deli.

Cat was sitting at a table, a sandwich already sitting in front of her. Magnus and Alec went to the counter and placed their order. Magnus ordered them a pot of green tea to share. Within a few minutes, they were joining Cat and Raphael.

“I’ve gotten an email from Jem, he’ll get back to us as soon as possible with a few names,” Cat said between bites of her sandwich.

“OK great,” Magnus said, but Alec knew he didn’t mean it.

“So you’ve been cleared by the Arson investigation team?” Raphael asked.

“Yes, and the scenes been released. George is busy getting quotes for cleaning etc., and we have Elite Security coming in to see what they can do for us.”

“That’s the company Jem recommended right?” Cat asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “There is heaps to be done before I can move back.” Even though he was happy about being able to go home soon, he didn’t sound it.

“I thought you’d be happier about going back home,” Raphael said.

“Raphael,” Cat said under her breath, and he looked at her confused.

He looked at Alec and Magnus and understood. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be so insensitive.”

Magnus looked at Raphael and laughed. “Who are you? And what have you done with Raphael?”

“I’m trying to be more sensitive to my friend's needs,” Raphael said. “It seems I’m not very warm and fuzzy.”

Cat almost choked on her sandwich. “You’re actually listening to what I said?”

“I figured it can’t hurt to try,” Raphael said. “The other night had me thinking, life’s short.”

They all ate in silence for a moment, until Raphael couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. “I don’t see what the problem is though. You’re both obviously in love, just move in with each other.”

“What the hell did you tell him?” Magnus said looking at Cat.

She just shrugged looking amused.

Magnus looked at Alec and Alec smiled at him. Raphael was right though, they should just move in with each other, permanently.

“I think this is something for Alexander and me to discuss, in private,” Magnus said.

“We have time to sort it out,” Alec said.

“How did dinner go with your parents?” Cat asked changing the subject.

“Good and Bad,” Alec said. “My mother was wonderful and supportive. My father not so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cat said giving Alec’s hand a squeeze.

“Thanks, Cat. I’m actually ok with it all. My father isn’t the greatest of dads. We’ve never been close, and now after everything that’s happened between him and my mother, I’m actually not as upset as I thought I would be at his reaction. Having my mother on my side though has been so incredible.”

“Oh, something happened?” Cat asked. “Sorry I don’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine, my dad’s been cheating on my mother. Not the first time it seems. Mum kicked him out. I’ve never been more proud of her, she really stood up to him. It was something.”

“Maryse was wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so welcome in all my life.” Magnus said smiling. “I know where Alec’s sister gets all her fire from now.”

“I look forward to meeting her one day soon she sounds wonderful,” Cat said.

“Oh before I forget, We’re moving our investments. Alec’s parents own The Institute but Maryse is moving on, starting her own business and we’re going with her.” Magnus said.

“What about Victor?” Raphael asked. He dealt with Victor concerning the funding of the Sanctuary on a regular basis.

“He’s going with Maryse. She was always the brains behind the business.” Magnus said smiling.

“Good, I’ve always trusted Victor,” Raphael said.

“When are you back at work?” Cat asked Alec.

“I’m off until next Thursday,” Alec said.

“That’s a nice break,” Cat said.

“It seems Alexander is a bit of a workaholic. He hasn’t taken a day off since he started his job.” Magnus explained.

“Sounds like Raphael,” Cat said smiling.

“Well, I never had a good reason to take time off before,” Alec said.

“Ahh so we need to get Raphael a woman, and maybe he’ll take a few days off.” Cat teased.

Magnus laughed. “Working on it.” He said under his breath, and Alec looked at him. Magnus mouthed ‘Maia’, and It finally clicked. Magnus was trying to set Raphael up with Maia. Alec smiled, he approved. They’d be perfect for each other, and it was evident from each of their reactions they were interested in each other already without formally meeting.

Alec and Magnus left Cat and Raphael at the Deli and stopped by the grocery store. Alec needed to get ingredients to make dessert for tonight.

“What are your thoughts on cheesecake?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Sounds yummy, Luke loves cheesecake,” Magnus said.

“Oh I know, I’ve seen the man polish off half a cheesecake with ease.” Alec laughed. “I have no idea how he stays in such great shape.”

“Been checking out the boss have we?” Magnus teased.

“What? No!” Alec stammered and tried really hard not to blush.

“I’m just teasing Angel, but I wouldn’t blame you, Luke is pretty hot.” Magnus giggled.

Alec ignored that comment and went back to deciding between lemon or strawberry cheesecake. Magnus was no help stating he loved both so in the end, Alec decided to make two mini cheesecakes. They also picked up some extra treats for Chairman and a few bottles of wine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec bakes, Magnus plays fairy godmother and our boys spend a pleasant evening with Luke and Jocelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I tried posting this 2 days ago but MS Word decided to crash and I lost the entire chapter plus chapters of two other fanfics I'm writing and for some weird reason they didn't autosave. Don't you just love technology!
> 
> Thankfully I had this fic down on paper, (sadly not the other two, grrr.) I write old school and I like to put pen to paper, so I was able to save most of it. I actually think this version is better than the original, I was having a lot of trouble writing Jocelyn. She's not a character I like very much so I found it difficult writing her, usually she's just a background character. 
> 
> Anyway, once again a huge thank you for all your comments and kudos and it's really fun to see what people are thinking about where the story is headed. A few of you are really close with your guesses, I have the best readers ever!
> 
> This was originally two separate chapters but I've joined them together to make one longer one because you deserve it! Oh and as per usual SMUT warning at the start of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

While Alec was busy in the kitchen whipping up the cheesecakes, Magnus sat at the table, checking emails and making calls.

When he saw the email from the manufacturing plant, he called them immediately.

“You’ve reached PolyTech, Paul speaking.”

“Hi Paul, Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus,” Paul exclaimed. “I just saw the prototypes, they look amazing.” He said excitedly.

“I can’t wait to see them, when can I come in?” Magnus said thrilled.

“Tomorrow’s good if you can make it,” Paul said. Paul was one of the partners of PolyTech, Paul along with his brother Sam ran the manufacturing plant having taken over from their father a few years ago. Magnus had worked with them on a few projects, but this was by far the most significant project for both companies, and it would really put them on the map as far as manufacturing of furniture went.

“Give me a moment,” Magnus said putting the phone down. He headed into the kitchen. Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he watched Alec, he was beating cream cheese into submission in a large glass bowl. Alec had a smudge of what looked like icing sugar on his cheek, and he was humming happily, it made Magnus’ heart swell.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus standing there and smiled. “Hey.” He said stopping what he was doing for a moment. Magnus just stared at him. “Are you OK?” Alec said a little concerned.

“What?” Magnus said realising he’d been staring and had not said a word. “Sorry yes I’m more than OK, I just got a little overwhelmed at how beautiful you are,” Magnus said stepping closer.

Alec blushed and dropped his eyes. Magnus moved to lift his head and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too Magnus.”

They stood staring at each other for another moment before Magnus remember the reason he’d sort Alec out.

He laughed to himself. “Before I got distracted by the beauty of domestic you, I was coming to ask if you are busy tomorrow? Could we go out to the manufacturing plant? My prototypes are ready.”

“Of course we can go out there. I don’t have anything planned that doesn’t involve you.” Alec said smiling.

Magnus blushed, and Alec’s smile widened. It was a rare sight, and he loved it.

“OK, I’ll be back in a sec, I have Paul from Polytech on the phone.”

“Magnus, don’t forget we have an appointment with Detective Rodriguez at 10 am.”

Magnus rushed off to let Paul know they could come out tomorrow around 11.30 am and told him to expect 4 guests in total. He gave Paul their names, as he knew that there was strict security for safety reasons at the manufacturing plant and they’d need id’s and safety equipment would be provided.

Magnus sent off a quick text to Clary and Simon telling them about tomorrows trip and then went back to the kitchen. When he entered this time, Alec was busy cutting strawberries.

“Hey,” Magnus said.

“Hey,” Alec smiled at him.

“So PolyTech are just in Brooklyn, Dewitt Ave. Shouldn’t take too long to get there. Clary and Simon will be joining us, I’ve told them to be here by 9.30 am if that’s OK. We can go straight from the police station.”

“Of course Mags.” Alec grabbed a tea towel and wiped his hands. “I’m actually excited about seeing your prototypes too.” He said moving in closer ignoring the fact they’d have to talk to the detective about the letter beforehand. He didn’t want Magnus’ mind on that tonight.

“I’m a little nervous,” Magnus said honestly. “After all the hard work, I worry that the real product won’t live up to what I have in my head.”

“I can completely understand that, especially with how much this means to you, but I think everything is going to be amazing.”

“I hope so,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled him close and kissed him. Magnus couldn’t help deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth. He tasted so sweet.

“You taste good,” Magnus said smiling at him.

“I may have tried the cheesecake filling before adding the flavours,” Alec said embarrassed.

“And you didn’t share?” Magnus laughed.

“You can lick the spoon, once I’m done.”

“I’d rather lick you.” Magnus teased, and Alec’s blush intensified.

“Such a naughty boy,” Alec said a little breathless and Magnus smiled, his comment had gotten him the exact reaction he wanted.

“You should spank me,” Magnus said his eyes holding Alec’s intently.

Alec couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped his lips. “Are you trying to kill me?” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

“No, I’m trying to seduce you,” Magnus said matter of factly. “Is it working?”

“God yes,” Alec said before crushing his lips to Magnus’ the cheesecakes forgotten.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and then jumped up, wrapping his legs around him too. Alec caught him, his arms under his legs holding him tight.

Alec took a step forward, and Magnus felt the kitchen bench digging into his back. Alec looked at the bench behind them, it was too cluttered with stuff. He shifted, holding Magnus tight and started to move, ambling out of the kitchen, the bedroom was too far away so he decided on the living room and the couch. They kissed passionately as Alec moved them over to the couch and then proceed to fall back onto it, keeping Magnus in his lap. They adjusted themselves a little not breaking their kiss.

Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ back, and then his fingers started pulling at Magnus’ shirt, lifting it up as his hands slipped under it. Alec let his fingers explore the muscles of Magnus’ back, before sliding his hands down to his ass, pulling him closer.

Magnus gasped as he felt Alec’s strong hands on his ass and then the feel of Alec’s hard cock against his own.

“Too many clothes,” Alec said frustrated against Magnus’ lips. Magnus giggled as he kissed Alec.

They pulled apart, both panting, trying to get their breath, it took a moment for their eyes to meet and for them to see the glint in each other's eyes. Magnus quickly slipped off Alec’s lap, and they both stood and stripped in lightning fashion. Once naked, Magnus pushed Alec back down onto the couch and crawled back into his lap, straddling him, his knees on either side of Alec’s thighs, their hard cocks pressed together as they moved in to kiss again.

Magnus couldn’t help teasing Alec, grinding against him and then pulling away, making Alec moan, his lips chasing Magnus’. Alec’s hands gripped Magnus’ hips and pulled him in closer. Holding him tight now, not letting Magnus move away. Alec’s mouth moved to Magnus’ jaw and then slowly down his throat, kissing, licking and sucking. He got to the base of his neck, just above his collarbone and sucked hard, nipping at the sensitive skin, marking Magnus.

“Mine,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin, and he kissed his way to the other side of his neck and proceed to mark him there too. Magnus just moaned, tilting his head to give Alec better access, pressing his hips as hard as he could against his love.

“More,” Magnus moaned between pants and Alec smiled. He shifted Magnus back a little, Magnus’ back arching as Alec kissed down his chest. He sucked one of Magnus’ nipples into his mouth, making Magnus moan even louder and then moved to the other. Sucking it while he let his hand roam over Magnus’ abs.

Alec suddenly moved, standing up and letting Magnus’ legs slip to the ground. Magnus was confused for a moment, thinking he’d done something wrong, but the look of lust and desire in Alec’s eyes told him otherwise.

“Sit,” Alec growled, turning Magnus and motioning to the couch.

Magnus sat down, and Alec pulled him to the edge before sinking to his knees before him, placing himself between Magnus’ legs. Alec kissed down Magnus' chest and then used his tongue to traced over every inch, every plane of his delicious abs. “So beautiful,” Alec said over and over as he explored his boyfriend.

Alec’s fingers had moved to Magnus’ thighs, they slowly ran back and forth along the inside, teasing Magnus. Magnus spread his legs wider, and Alec’s eyes dropped to watch Magnus’ hard cock bobbing between his legs.

Alec’s tongue flicked out and licked the tip of Magnus’ cock, licking up the drop of precum, he moaned in satisfaction. “You taste good, better than cheesecake,” Alec said before moving in to take Magnus into his mouth, sucking in all he could. Alec hummed happily around Magnus’ cock, loving the taste and feel of him in his mouth.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hips and shifted him a little, Magnus laid back, realising what Alec wanted. In this position, Alec had access to Magnus’ cock and tight little hole all at once. Alec slid a hand up Magnus’ body, his fingers tweaked a nipple before finding his lips. Magnus sucked one finger and then another into his mouth.

Alec moaned around Magnus’ cock as he felt Magnus sucking on his fingers. He sucked slowly up and down his length, wanting to take his time with him.

Slipping his wet fingers down Magnus’ body, Magnus moaned as he felt a finger circle his tight little hole and he let out a whimper as he felt the first finger slide into him.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, as Alec slowly slid his finger in and out of his body, while he continued to suck up and down on his cock. Soon the lone finger was joined by another and Alec started to increase his speed, sucking harder up and down on his cock, and curling his fingers to hit Magnus’ prostate.

“Oh god yes,” Magnus said as he felt Alec’s finger bush against the bundle of nerves inside him.

Alec sucked harder, fingers pumping in and out of Magnus’ body, driving him crazy.

“Angel please, please,” Magnus said breathlessly.

“Cum for me Mags.” Alec moaned around Magnus’ cock, and he used his free hand to massage his balls gently as he sucked hard, taking Magnus’ cock deep into his throat and his fingers hit his prostate once more.

Magnus screamed ‘Alexander’ and came hard. Ribbon after ribbon on warm cum filling Alec’s mouth.

Alec sucked greedily, wanting every last drop, before letting go of Magnus’ cock, letting it slip from his mouth with a pop. He slowly slid his fingers out of Magnus and sat up on his knees, moving to pull Magnus close. They kissed passionately, Magnus sliding his tongue into Alec’s mouth, tasting himself there and groaning against Alec’s lips.

Magnus’ hand moved down Alec’s body, gripping his painfully hard cock and started to stroke.

“Stand for me,” Magnus said, and Alec did so immediately.

Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s ass. Pulling him forward and sucked his hard cock greedily into his mouth. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ mouth cover his aching cock and he tried really hard not to thrust forward. He felt Magnus’ finger spread his ass cheeks and Alec’s own hands moved to Magnus' hair. Magnus’s fingers teased Alec’s tight little hole as he sucked on his cock, taking him deep, over and over, within moments Alec was yelling Magnus’ name and coming hard.

Alec’s legs started to buckle, and Magnus shifted and pulled Alec onto the couch with him, wrapping himself around his boyfriend and sighed contently.

“So so much better than cheesecake,” Alec said when he was finally able to get his breath.

Magnus laughed. “Nothing comes close to you my love.”

“That was. . .” Alec started to say.

“Yes, it was.” Magnus giggled.

“I’m surprised I lasted that long,” Alec said smiling. “I almost came sucking you.”

“Well, I for one am glad you didn’t because then I would have missed out on my dessert.” Magnus teased.

“You’re wicked.”

“You love it,” Magnus said.

“I love you, so much,” Alec said pulling Magnus in for a breath-stealing kiss.

“I love you too,” Magnus said when they finally parted.

They sat together, cuddling close for what seemed liked ages.

“I need to finish the cheesecakes,” Alec said smiling. “We’ll need to shower before we go out, we smell like sex.”

“Mmmm I know, smells good,” Magnus said content.

Alec searched the floor for his boxers and slipped into them.

“Magnus why don’t you jump into the shower while I finish up the cheesecakes.” He said smiling at his lover who hadn’t moved an inch.

Magnus pouted at him. “There’s no fun in showering alone Alexander.”

Alec laughed. “I know, but I don’t want to be late tonight and if we shower together dessert will never get done.”

“Fine,” Magnus said. “You owe me an extra long shower tomorrow morning.”

“Deal,” Alec said giving him a quick kiss and returning to the kitchen.

“You should cook in just your boxers more often.” Magnus teased. He stood in the doorway watching Alec, the rest of their discarded clothing in his hands.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alec laughed.

Just as Magnus was about to jump into the shower his phone pinged. Checking it, he saw a text message from Isabelle. He opened the text to find a photo of two outfits and the message, _‘HELP’_.

Magnus looked at the two outfits, one was black skinny jeans and a sheer white top with a silver singlet underneath, the other was dark slacks with a black top with spaghetti straps and silver accents. He liked the second outfit better, he shot Izzy off a quick text, _‘I’d go for the slacks and the black top, smart casual but dressy enough to show you’ve made an effort.’_

Almost instantly he got back, _‘Thank you.’_

Magnus took a quick shower and was doing his hair when Alec walked into the bedroom. Phone in hand.

“Which shirt?” he asked holding up his phone to show him a picture of a dark navy suit and 3 different shirts laid out.

“Definitely the dark grey, with the navy tie to match the suit. A tie is a must.” Magnus said smiling.

Alec texted Jace back. _‘Magnus says the dark grey shirt and don’t forget the tie, it’s a must.’_

“He’s in panic mode, it's so cute,” Alec said.

“So is your sister,” Magnus said just as he got another text, this time with pictures of 4 other outfits. Instantly Magnus knew what to send her.

_‘Isabelle, the dark burgundy dress with the black stilettos. Elegant and perfect to show off your amazing curves. Style your hair up, to show off your slender neck, a simple pendant to finish off the look, and you’re done my dear, Simon won’t know what hit him.’_ He sent.

“Desserts all done,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“Mmmm, yummy,” Magnus said moving in to give Alec a quick kiss.

Alec’s phone pinged and it was Jace. _‘Tell Magnus thanks.’_

“Jace says Thanks,” Alec said.

Magnus’ phone pinged and it was Izzy sending him her thanks too. _‘Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.’_

“I’ve laid out some clothes for you,” Magnus said shyly.

“I noticed. Thank you. How did any of us ever dress without you.” He teased.

Magnus just smiled and turned back to the mirror to start on his makeup. He watched Alec strip off his boxers and step into the shower. The bruise on his leg was beginning to change colour. That was a good sign he was sure, it meant he was healing.

It was just on 6 pm when they pulled up in front of Luke and Jocelyn’s place. Magnus noticed that Alec was fairly quiet on the way over, he seemed lost in his thoughts.

“Penny for your thoughts,” He said as Alec turned off the ignition.

“What?” Alec said looking at him confused.

“You seemed deep in thought,” Magnus explained.

“Sorry,” Alec said a little embarrassed.

“Is everything OK Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, everything's fine,” Alec said. “I’m just . . .a little nervous.”

“Nervous?” Mangus asked a little confused.

“Yes, silly I know.”

“You’ve met Jocelyn before haven’t you?” He asked.

“Yes many times but this is different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, Luke and Jocelyn are the closest to parents you have so . .” Alec said trying to explain himself.

“Oh,” Magnus said trying not to laugh at how adorable Alexander was being.

“Alexander, Luke likes and respects you, I’m sure Jocelyn likes you too. Just because we’re dating, that won’t change.”

“I'm being ridiculous aren’t I?” he asked.

“No, you’re being adorable, and if I didn’t love Luke and Jocelyn so much, I’d suggest we blow off dinner and go home where I can have you all to myself. But Jocelyn will kill me if we bail and Luke too because I texted him we were bring cheesecake, and I got 6 happy emoji faces.” Magnus laughed.

Alec took a deep breath.

“Let’s go and enjoy the night with good friends, no stress OK,” Magnus said giving his hand a squeeze.

Alec slipped out of the car and opened the door for Magnus. Taking his hand to help him out and then pulling him in for a kiss.

“OK, I’m feeling much better.” Alec said resting his forehead against Magnus’.

Alec grabbed the cheesecakes from the back seat and Magnus grabbed the wine they had brought, and they walked to the front door smiling at each other.

Magnus was about to give Alec one last kiss before knocking when the front door flew open.

“Thank god you’re here, I need you,” Clary yelled at Magnus practically dragging him inside.

“And hello to you too Biscuit.” Magnus laughed.

“No time for niceties. Jace will be here in 30 minutes, my hair is a disaster, I have nothing to wear, and Simon is in the bathroom having a panic attack.”

Luke walked out into the hallway and smiled.

“Hi Guys,” He rolled his eyes. “A few first date dramas unfolding here tonight.”

“Hey Luke,” Alec said, and for the first time, Clary actually noticed him.

“Sorry Alec, I need Magnus.” She apologised.

“Go ahead,” Alec said smiling.

“You’d think they’d never been on a date before,” Luke said.

“Not helping dad.” Clary scolded.

“OK,” Magnus said passing the wine to Luke. “Let's get your hair under control, and I’ll pick out an outfit for you.” He told Clary.

“What about Simon?” She asked.

“I can take Simon, just let me put these down first,” Alec said smiling.

“Thank you,” Clary said as she dragged Magnus up the stairs.

“This way,” Luke said and turned to walk down the hall.

Alec followed Luke into the kitchen area, and they found Jocelyn at the sink washing lettuce.

“Alec,” Jocelyn exclaimed, grabbing a tea towel to wipe her hands before pulling him into a hug.

“Hi,” Alec said as he held onto the cheesecakes and hugged her back as much as he could without dropping them.

“Sorry,” She said. Taking the cheesecakes out of his hands and placing them in the fridge. “I’m a little excited.”

“Thank you for the invite,” Alec said.

“Thank you for coming, I’m so happy you and Magnus have found each other.” Alec could hear the honesty in her voice, and he felt his nerves fading. “You’re perfect for each other.”

Alec blushed.

They heard a shriek from upstairs, and Jocelyn laughed. “They’re in meltdown.”

“Oh Simon, almost forgot.”

“Upstairs, first door on the left,” Luke said. “Better talk Simon down before he tries to jump out the window or something equally stupid.”

“I’ll be back, I hope,” Alec said, following Luke’s directions.

Alec knocked on the bathroom door and opened it, Simon was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, face in his hands, hyperventilating.

“Simon?” Alec said quietly, and Simon looked up and blinked at him.

“Alec? What are you doing here?”

“Dinner with Luke and Jocelyn.” He explained. “What’s going on?”

“What if I mess up?” Simon said.

“You won’t.”

“What if I say something stupid?”

“Well, then you take a breath, and try again,” Alec answered.

“What if I spill my wine over her?”

“Apologise and offer her your coat.”

“What if I set the restaurant on fire?”

“That’s happened before?” Alec asked wide-eyed.

“Well no, but it could happen.”

“Well Franks don’t have open flames on their tables but if it does happen then you can laugh about it with Izzy because she once set her kitchen on fire, so you’ll have that in common.”

Alec looked at Simon who’s mind was racing. “Anything else?”

“I’m sure there is, give me a moment,” Simon said.

“Simon, Izzy is just as nervous as you are you know.”

“Really?”

“Really, she’s texted Magnus over a half dozen outfits not knowing what to wear tonight, that’s so out of character for her.”

Simon smiled.

“Just don’t tell her I told you that.”

“I’ll keep it between us.”

“Simon just go out and have fun.”

“I really like Izzy, but she’s so out of my league.”

“I don’t think so, but if I can get someone like Magnus, someone like you can get Izzy in a snap.”

Simon took a deep breath and stood tall.

“Thanks, Alec.”

“Anytime,” Alec said.

Alec turned to leave, Simon followed.

“Oh, and before I forget, hurt my little sister and I’ll hurt you,” Alec said smiling at him,

“Noted.” Simon smiled. “I better get going, I don’t want to be late,” Simon yelled out goodbyes and ran down the stairs.

Magnus walked out of the room on the right and was followed by Clary.

“Wow, you look amazing. Jace is going to lose his mind when he sees you.” Alec said smiling at Clary.

Clary’s hair was loose and fell around her face in soft curls. She was wearing a low cut dark green dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

“Thank you, Alec,” Clary said blushing. “And thank you, Magnus. You saved me.”

“Anytime Biscuit,” Magnus said as he watched her bound down the stairs.

“They grow up so fast.” Magnus joked.

“So the only person you didn’t dress tonight was Simon.” Alec laughed.

“Nope texted Simon what to wear earlier this morning, I knew he’d need the help,” Magnus said proudly.

“You’re like a regular fairy godmother.” Alec teased.

They walked downstairs together, hand in hand and Magnus lead them into a small living room. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting on a couch sipping wine. Clary was bouncing up and down nervously.

“Wine?” Luke asked.

“Do you even need to ask?” Magnus said laughing.

“Alec? We have a beer if you prefer.”

“Just water for me, I’m on pain meds,” Alec said.

“Clary sit down you’re making me seasick.” Jocelyn laughed.

“I can’t. I don’t want to get wrinkled.” She said.

The doorbell rang, and Clary froze. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Alec moved in close to her and whispered. “He’s more nervous than you, don’t worry.”

Clary smiled at Alec and seemed to relax a little.

Luke walked into the room holding a glass of wine and a bottle of water and followed by a very nervous Jace.

“Good Evening Mrs Garroway,” Jace said to Jocelyn, and she looked at him amused.

“Actually its Fairchild, I never changed my name, but good evening Jace. Don’t you scrub up nice.” She said smiling.

Jace looked at her embarrassed and was about to apologise when he finally noticed Clary. His eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

“Hi,” Jace said in a barely there voice.

“Hi,” Clary said almost as quietly.

“You look . . .” Jace started to say, and Clary was already blushing.

“You can thank me later,” Magnus said laughing.

Jace turned for the first time noticed Magnus and Alec standing there.

“Oh Hi, guys.”

“Hey, Jace,” Alec said trying not to laugh.

“So where are you off to?” Jocelyn asked.

“Zest, I’ve heard it’s great,” Jace said.

“Ohh fancy,” Luke said smiling.

“Shall we?” Clary said wanting to get going before her parents did something embarrassing.

“Have fun, but not too much fun,” Luke said. “Don’t forget I’m your boss.”

Clary glared at her dad.

“And be home by midnight,” Jocelyn said.

Clary and Jace looked at her confused.

“I’m kidding,” She laughed. “But if you’re staying out all night, a text would be great, and I don’t need to tell you about using . . .”

“Mum,” Clary yelled not letting her mother finish her sentence.

Clary dragged Jace out of the house and Jace yelled his goodbyes.

They were all laughing when they heard Clary apologising to Jace and then slam the front door.

“I’ve never seen Jace stuck for words before,” Alec said amused.

“Me neither,” Luke said with a smirk on his face.

They all sat, and Luke turned to Alec. “How are you, by the way, I heard about your little run-in with a car.”

“I’m fine, just a little bruised and sore.”

“Anything from the police?” Luke asked.

Magnus and Alec filled Luke and Jocelyn in on everything that had been happening, and they both sat there with concerned looks on their faces.

“It’s going to be fine,” Magnus said trying to sound convincing.

“And I am not letting him out of my sight. We’re looking into extra protection for when I can’t be around whether he likes it or not.” Alec explained.

Magnus pouted but didn’t say anything.

“What’s the name of the detective you’re seeing?” Luke asked.

“Alaric Rodriguez,” Alec told him.

“I know him, good guy, his dad was a firefighter before he retired.”

Jocelyn was sitting quietly, a worried look on her face.

“Thank you for agreeing to take my brother on as a student,” Alec said trying to move the subject onto something lighter.

“Oh, my pleasure,” Jocelyn said perking up. “He emailed me some of his work, he’s very talented.”

“He is, he’s always been the creative one in the family,” Alec said proudly.

“We’re having our first lesson on Saturday. Your mother is bringing him to my studio. It will be nice to see her again.”

“She mentioned you knew each other.”

‘We all grew up in the same neighbourhood. Went to the same high school. Luke and your mother were in a lot of the same classes. Your father was good friends with my ex.” Jocelyn shivered.

Alec didn’t know the whole story, but he knew that Jocelyn’s ex was bad news.

“So things went well with your parents?” Luke said.

“With mum, yes, dad not so much,” Alec said sadly. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand.

Luke gave him a sad look and nodded.

“It can be rough, my parents weren’t happy when my sister came out but they came around given time, I’m sure you dad will too.”

“To be honest, I don’t think he will, but I’m OK with it. I’m not as upset as I thought I would be, I think after finding out everything he’s put my mother through, I’ve lost a lot of respect for him. They are divorcing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jocelyn said.

“I’m not, my mother deserves better,” Alec said honestly.

An alarm went off in the kitchen.

“That’s dinner,” Jocelyn said jumping up.

“Need a hand?” Alec asked.

“Yes, please,” Jocelyn said smiling at him. Alec gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips and followed her into the kitchen.

Magnus watched them go smiling and then turned to find Luke staring at him with a huge smile on his face.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“You’re so far gone.” Luke teased.

“Completely head over heels,” Magnus admitted. “I never thought I’d have this, I never thought I’d find someone that I’d want to spend forever with.”

“Feels good doesn’t it,” Luke said. Of course, knew precisely what Magnus was talking about because it was that way for him with Jocelyn.

“I worry that maybe we’re moving too fast but we tried going slow and well here we are,” Magnus explained.

“Love has its own pace and its different for everyone. For some it’s a slow burn, for others, it’s a raging fire, but in the end, it doesn’t matter, love is love, and if you get there in 3 days or 3 months, it’s the same.”

“Dinner,” Jocelyn called, and Magnus and Luke made their way into the dining room. Magnus was still smiling at Luke’s words as they entered. As always Jocelyn had cooked enough to feed a football team.

“Is that lamb?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“Of course, your favourite.”

“Jocelyn cooks a killer roast lamb, Angel,” Magnus said. Alec pulled out his chair, and Magnus sat smiling at him. Alec gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he took his own seat and when he looked up, he noticed Jocelyn and Luke staring at him.

“He opens car doors etc. for me too,” Magnus said. “Such a gentleman.” Alec blushed.

“You used to open doors for me,” Jocelyn said to luke.

“Well its been 10 years now dear,” Luke said.

“So?” Jocelyn teased.

Luke gave Alec a dirty look and Alec mumbled ‘Sorry’.

Everyone laughed.

Over dinner, they chatted comfortably. Magnus excitedly told Luke and Jocelyn about going out to the manufacturing plant tomorrow. Luke told them a few funny work stories, and Alec told a few of his own which had Jocelyn and Magnus in stitches. Especially the stories about Jace. It was a really enjoyable dinner, the food and the company were the best.

“Alec was so nervous about tonight,” Magnus told them as they settled in the lounge with coffee and dessert.

“Why? Jocelyn asked.

“Well, Magnus looks up to you and Luke as he would his parents so . .” Alec said trying to explain.

Luke laughed. “I guess we are like his parents. Not that he ever listened to us.”

“I do when it benefits me.” Magnus joked.

“Alec you have nothing to be nervous about, as long as you keep Magnus smiling.” Jocelyn teased.

“Biscuit already gave Alec the talk.” Laughed Magnus.

“I’m not surprised, she’s very protective of Magnus.”

“She was a little scary, but I think I had the easier of the two. Magnus had Izzy to deal with.”

“Better you than me.” Luke laughed.

“When I heard Simon was going out with Izzy I was a little concerned at first until I really thought about it. I think they complement each other perfectly.”

“I think so too,” Alec said.

“And Jace with Clary?” Magnus asked.

“No one will ever be good enough for my girl, but Jace is a good man so we will see,” Luke said honestly.

“Well, Clary’s got him in knots and falling over his own feet. He’s finally met his match.” Alec said.

“Did it ever occur to you that if it wasn’t for that fire?” Jocelyn said.

“Oh yeah, we’ve all discussed it. It’s almost like we owe the guy but not.” Alec said.

“This is the best cheesecake ever,” Luke said polishing off his second slice.

“Alec is amazing in the kitchen,” Magnus said. “Amongst other things.”

Alec blushed.

“When Luke told me you were dating Magnus I was a little confused. I thought you were dating Lydia, you were together at the last Christmas party.”

“Lydia and I were never really more than friends. I was firmly in denial over my sexuality.” Alec confessed.

“That must have been hard for you,” Jocelyn said. “I’m glad you’ve found each other.”

“Me too. Magnus likes to tell everyone I saved him, but he saved me too.”

Jocelyn couldn’t help the ‘aww’ that escaped her lips.

“All my babies are growing up and finding love.” She said emotion in her voice.

“Oh no,” Luke said, and Magnus laughed.

“Is that her third?” Luke asked him.

“3 drinks and Jocelyn starts to get overly emotional about everything,” Magnus explained.

“I do not!”

“Oh really?” Magnus teased.

“Yes really.” Jocelyn protested.

“One easter she was an emotional wreck because she saw a photo of a run over bunny and she didn’t know how all the children would get their eggs.”

“Hey, I had way more than 3 drinks that night.” Jocelyn looked at Luke for support.

“Yes, she’d had at least 4.” He laughed.

“Guess who’s not getting any tonight.” She teased, and Luke pouted. Alec couldn’t help smiling at them. His parents were never like this.

Magnus laughed, and Luke glared at him.

“I can laugh now, my drought is well and truly over,” Magnus said cuddling into Alec who blushed furiously.

Jocelyn ‘awwed’ again, and they all burst into laughter.

“It’s getting late,” Magnus said. “We need to let these old folk get their rest.”

“Very funny, you just want to get home to get lucky.” Luke laughed.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” Magnus laughed.

“Don’t worry dear, you still might,” Jocelyn said patting her husband's cheek lovingly.

“Right, time for you to go before she changes her mind.” Luke joked.

They said their goodbyes and made Luke’s night even further but leaving the rest of the cheesecake for him. Alec promised to have them over for dinner soon, and Jocelyn told him she wanted to try his lasagna because Clary and Simon kept raving about it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some intimate time together after getting home from dinner with Luke and Jocelyn. In the morning, Magnus and Alec chat and questions are asked.
> 
> (I'm really horrible at summaries, sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly, wow, I have over 500 kudos, I'm overwhelmed that so many have enjoyed my little fic. I hope I can continue to give you chapters you'll love just as much.
> 
> Thank you all for your support it really does make me feel wonderful and makes me want to write and write.
> 
> This chapter is a little short, and I've only done a quick read through so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Oh and once again, Smut warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

“This was such a great night,” Alec said when they entered the apartment.

“They are the best,” Magnus said his eyes not leaving his boyfriend. Magnus pulled him close.

“I love you Alexnder.” He said before kissing him.

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec said as they broke apart gasping for breath.

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus said dragging Alec into the bedroom.

Chairman was curled up on the bed. He jumped up when he saw them enter the bedroom and beat a hasty retreat.

“Do you think he’s angry at us?” Magnus said.

“Probably. We’ll buy him some sushi tomorrow and bride our way back into his affections.” Alec teased.

Alec started to unbutton his shirt, but Magnus stopped him. “Allow me.” He said a little breathless.

Slowly Magnus undid a button at a time, kissing the exposed skin on Alec’s chest as he went. As he moved to push the shirt off his shoulders, he bobbed his head and flicked his tongue over one and then the other of Alec’s nipples. Alec moaned and shifted. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

Magnus moved to suck on one of his nipples as his fingers fumbled with Alec’s belt and the snap on his jeans. He moved to the other nipple sucking and nipping as he carefully slid the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down and over Alec’s hips and tried to push them down his legs but they were too tight. Magnus cursed and had to stop what he was doing to try to get Alec out of his jeans.

Alec laughed. “You picked them not me.”

“They make your ass look amazing. Worth it.” He said finally getting them down.

Alec kicked off his shoes and then kicked the jeans away, he quickly removed his socks so that he was left standing in his boxers.

Magnus moved in to kiss Alec, but Alec stopped him.

“You’re overdressed, my turn first.”

Alec unbuttoned Magnus shirt and pulled it off him slowly, letting his fingers roam over Magnus’ body.

“So beautiful.” He said before moving to claim Magnus’ mouth in a passionate kiss.

As they kissed Alec’s fingers worked on removing Magnus’ jeans. They were too tight too, and in the end they broke apart so that Magnus could get rid of them.

“We really need to wear loose-fitting clothes.”

“If we stay in maybe we should just skip clothes altogether,” Magnus said.

“I like the way you think Mr Bane,” Alec said giggling.

They lay on the bed together only in their boxers, hands exploring, mouths exploring.

“Magnus, I’m . .” Alec started to say.

“Hey, no apologies,” Magnus said. “Alexander, only when you’re ready, I’m in no rush.”

Alec relaxed, and Magnus pulled him close.

“I love you, Angel.”

“I love you Mags.”

They removed their boxers and got under the covers, laying side by side. Magnus moved closer pressing himself against Alec as they kissed.

Their kisses became more heated. Alec had one hand under Magnus’ waist holding him tight, and the other was drawing patterns on his skin as they kissed.

Magnus had his arm under Alec too holding him close, and his free hand explored his body.

They ground against each other as they kissed, their bodies hardening. Magnus slipped his hand between their bodies finding their hard cocks. Taking both in hand he wrapped his fingers tightly around them. Alec moved his hand to join Magnus’ wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ hand.

They started to stroke together, slowly at first, as they kissed sweetly over and over. As their kisses became more heated, they began to stroke faster. Magnus moved to kiss along Alec’s jaw and down his neck, biting and nipping at the skin, marking him, making Alec moan loudly.

Alec’s hand held Magnus’ tightly around their cocks, he pushed Magnus to stroke harder and faster. Magnus sucked on Alec’s neck and bit him, pushing him over the edge. Within seconds Magnus joined him. Their hands continued to stroke, only slowing as their lips met again. Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ cheek cupping his face tenderly.

“I never imagined I would ever find a love like you,” Alec said his voice full of emotion. There were tears in his eyes and Magnus moved his hand to wipe them away.

“I never imagined it either Alexander. You took me completely by surprise, the best of my life.”

They kissed sweetly until Magnus felt Alec smiling against his lips.

Magnus pulled back. “It’s tough to kiss you while you’re smiling like that.” He said amused.

“I can’t help it, I’m so happy.”

Magnus moved, and Alec protested.

“We just need to clean up a little,” Magnus said. Alec let him go, and in a moment he was back with a washcloth and a towel.

Magnus cleaned them both and dropped the towel and cloth to the floor before pulling Alec back in close.

“For the record, I’ve never been this happy, even with everything else going on I’ve never felt this sort of happiness, you are my bliss, Alexander.”

Alec was lost for words, so instead, he used actions to show Magnus how much he meant to him. He wrapped his arms around him holding him as if he were the most precious thing on the planet, which of course he was in Alec’s eyes, and he kissed him. At first, it was just his lips pressed sweetly against his. Then Alec pushed forward, his body pressed against Magnus’, his lips, hard and demanding on his.

Magnus felt Alec’s tongue run over his lips and opened for him, allowing Alec’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Alec slowly ran his tongue along Magnus’ teeth and then moved into his mouth tasting him before gently stroking against Magnus’ own tongue.

The moment felt incredibly intimate, and Magnus was filled with so much love that he felt he might burst. Alec pulled back, breaking from Magnus’ lips to catch his breath. His forehead rested against Magnus’, and his eyes held his.

“My everything,” Alec whispered before closing his eyes and sighing against Magnus’ lips.

It didn’t take long for sleep to claim them, and when they woke they were still pressed close as if it had only been moments and not hours.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *

“You know slow was never going to work for us,” Alec said looking into Magnus’ eyes. “I know why too.”

“Enlighten me, Angel,” Magnus said smiling.

“We’re soulmates, we were meant to be together, in this life and the next, we loved each other even before we met.”

Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes, Magnus wasn’t sure if he believed in soulmates, but he really wanted to believe that if they did exist, Alexander was his.

“I don’t know much about soulmates, it's not a concept I ever really thought about, but I do know that I’m yours, heart and soul.”

“As am I Magnus. Yours always and forever.”

“I’m feeling very sappy this morning,” Alec said a little embarrassed after a moment.

“I love sappy you,” Magnus said.

“I love you.”

 Alec shifted and winced.

“Sore?” Magnus asked concerned.

“Actually it's my knee.” Alec smiled. “I just slept on it wrong I think. It will be fine.”

Magnus went to move to give Alec more space.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Alec said holding him tight. “I’d wake up every day with a little ache in my knee if I get to wake up with you in my arms.”

“Well, I’m sure we can work something out but without the pain Alexander.” Magnus joked,

Alec laughed and kissed him.

Magnus looked at Alec, and his expression turned serious.

“How attached to this apartment are you?” Magnus blurted out not able to help himself.

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment before answering, taking in his serious face and tone.

“This was the first place I could truly call my own, and it felt like home from the moment I moved in,” Alec said honestly. He watched as Magnus’ face dropped. “But it’s just an apartment Magnus, home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you.”

Magnus couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face.

“Logically my place is the best place for us, since its bigger but I am willing to move too if you want to find a place together, that’s just ours,” Magnus said.

Alec thought for a moment. “Moving would make things difficult for you since you work downstairs,” Alec said matter of factly.

“It would be a little difficult but not impossible, I could work around it.”

“Have you . . .” Alec stopped trying to think of how exactly to word his question.

“Have I what?” Magnus asked

“Your apartment did you . . . umm, have you shared it . .” Alec stopped frustrated.

“Are you asking if I’ve ever had lovers stay over?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Alec said embarrassed.

Magnus laughed. “Alexander never feel embarrassed to ask me anything.”

“Anything?” Alec asked.

“Yes, anything.”

“OK, well there is something else on my mind but first, the apartment?” Alec said.

“I hadn’t had a lover in almost 5 years until you, which is longer than I’ve had the apartment, so no, no one has ever stayed over, well besides friends but that’s not what you are asking. And as for my bed, no one has slept in my bed beside me, oh and Chairman.”

Alec couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips and the huge smile on his face.

“In that case ask me,” Alec said.

Magnus was confused for a moment and then realised what Alec was saying.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you do me the honour of please moving in with me?” Magnus asked holding him close.

“Yes, I would love too!” Alec said.

Magnus giggled and kissed Alec senseless.

“I should say Yes to you more often if I get kissed like that everytime.” Alec joked. “I love you so much, Magnus.”

“I love you too Angel.”

They lay wrapped around each other happily content for a few minutes before Magnus broke the silence.

“What else did you want to ask me?” Magnus asked remembering Alec’s comment.

Alec blushed deeply and dropped his eyes.

“Angel, you don’t need to be shy.” Magnus laughed.

“I just, well it’s been on my mind, and as we get closer and more intimate, I’ve just found myself wondering,” Alec said.

“Wondering what?” Magnus asked.

“Well, it’s a very personal question.”

Magnus laughed.

“Alexander, you’re my boyfriend, we’re lovers, nothing can be that personal that we can’t discuss it.”

“Do you prefer top or bottom?” Alec blurted out blushing, not making eye contact.

Magnus feigned shock before bursting into laughter.

“Angle, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, that’s a very valid question to ask a lover.”

“And?” Alec asked eyebrows raised.

“I’ve always been top with all my male lovers.”

“Oh,” Alec said. “So you’ve never?”

“No, there’s been finger play and the occasional toy, but I’ve never bottomed before.”

Alec looked disappointed and then Magnus continued.

“I’ve never had a male lover that way, but that’s not to say I’m against it, in fact, the thought of you making love to me like that has crossed my mind much more than I would care to admit.”

“Really?”

“Of course Alexander. I love you, I trust you, I want you, in each and every way possible. And that is something that I very much want to share with you when you’re ready.”

“So if we . . . I’d be your first?”

“Yes, you would be,” Magnus said smiling broadly.

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed, and Magnus was almost expecting him to fist pump the air. “Sorry, finally a first for me. You’re my first everything, so I’m a little excited about this.”

“It’s not your only first Alexander,” Mangus said.

Alec looked at him confused.

“No one has ever stolen my heart like you have, you are my first and my only true love.” Magnus continued.

Alec practically melted against Magnus. He kissed him passionately, rolling on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. They kissed over and over, hands exploring each other, neither getting their fill.

“I know you don’t have any experience, yet,” Magnus said smirking at Alec. “But do you think you’d have a preference between top or bottom?”

“To be honest, both scare me a little because I have no idea what I’m doing, its all new to me, but the idea of both turn me on, so until I try then I can’t really say.” Alec said blushing deeply.

“I love it when you blush Angel.” Magnus said snuggling close.

When the alarm went off, Alec groaned.

“We need to get up don’t we?” Magnus said.

“Clary and Simon will be here in about an hour.”

Magnus let out a frustrated sigh.

“My timing is horrible,” Alec laughed. “I finally feel ready.” He admitted.

“You’re killing me,” Magnus joked.

“We could . .”

“Oh no, Our first time will not be a quickie,” Magnus said sternly.

“Are you sure?” Alec teased.

“We’ve waited this long, what’s another day or so.” Magnus joked.

“Then we better get up.” Alec laughed.

They got out of bed reluctantly and jumped into the shower. They were actually quite behaved because they knew they didn’t have the time. As they stood in the bathroom drying off, Alec turned to Magnus.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” Alec asked.

“Of course Angel,” Magnus said confused.

“No I meant, I want to take you out, on a date. We’ve never actually been on an official date.”

Magnus thought for a moment, and Alec was right. Their first dinner together was not an official date. Everything since has either been out with friends or at home together. They hadn’t dressed up and gone out together as a couple.

“I’d love to go on a date with you Alexander,” Magnus said beaming.

“Great,” Alec exclaimed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec, Simon and Clary meet with Detective Rodriguez before their visit to the manufacturing plant to see their prototypes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it so much. 
> 
> I haven't had much time to write lately, life's been crazy busy but here is the next chapter finally. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Cheers

Magnus was packing a few things into his laptop bag when they heard a knock at the door. Alec flew past Magnus. Looking through the peephole and asking who it was despite having seen them standing there before opening it. Magnus gave Alec an odd look but then realised that he was being cautious.

“Hey, guys,” Alec said opening the door to Clary and Simon, there were quick hugs, and Clary started chattering happily.

“I’m so excited, I never thought this day would come, I hope they look as good as they did in my head, I hope the material looks great, I hope the colours . . .”

“Clary,” Mangus said stopping her. “I’m nervous enough as it is.”

“Sorry,” She said sheepishly. “I think I’ve been hanging with Simon too much, I’m starting to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Simon gave her a look, but didn't say anything, he was too busy smiling. “You will not ruin my mood today.” He told her.

“So I’m going to guess that the date went well,” Alec said smiling at him.

“Your sister is the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” Simon said dreamily.

“Can’t argue there,” Alec said laughing a little.

“Let’s go before I lose my nerve,” Magnus said.

“It’s OK Magnus. Just focus on the visit to the plant and not this meeting and you’ll feel better.”

“Where exactly are we going first?” Simon asked. “Magnus’ text was cryptic.”

“The police station, Magnus got a threatening letter.”

“What?” Clary exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell us yesterday.”

“Why? So I’d ruin your dates. There was nothing you could do about it, I wanted you to go out and have fun, I’m safe with Alec.” Magnus explained.

“I’ll let this go this time but don’t leave us out of the loop, we’re not just your employees,” Clary retorted.

“I know Biscuit,” Magnus said as he pulled her into a hug.

They all made their way down to Alec’s car, everyone oddly quiet, Alec knew that Clary and Simon were concerned about Magnus, and they had every right to be, but he decided they needed to lighten the mood.

“So, are you going to tell them our news?” Alec said to Magnus as they got into the car.

Magnus looked at him a little confused.

“From our discussion this morning,” Alec said.

“Angel I don’t think they need to know. . . Ohh.” Magnus said laughing to himself suddenly realising what Alec meant.

Alec gave him a ‘really’ look as if Alec would want to discuss their sex lives with anyone else.

“We’re moving in with each other,” Magnus said smiling.

“Haven’t you already done that?” Simon asked.

“No, this was tempory. But once my place is clean etc. Alexander is moving in with me permanently." Magnus said excitedly.

“Congratulations,” Clary said excitedly. “I’d hug you, but you’re driving.”

“Very cool,” Simon said. “Though I'm not exactly surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus said.

“Well, look at you two, you’re madly in love, there was no way you’d go back to living separately.”

“He’s right.” Alec smiled.

“How was dinner with my parents?” Clary asked Alec.

“It was a really great night, Luke and Jocelyn are great company,” He said.

“I know, I lucked out there.”

“So how was the date?” Alec asked.

“It was fun,” Clary said blushing.

“I guess it must have been.” Alec teased.

“What did Jace tell you?” She demanded.

“Nothing, though he did text me at 6 am on his way home this morning.”

Clary blushed again. “We didn’t . . . He didn’t stay over or anything.” She stammered.

“I know,” Alec said.

“How?”

“I just know Jace.”

“What does that mean?” Clary said.

Alec passed her his phone. “It’s unlocked, look at the message he sent me.”

Clary took the phone and sheepishly opened Alec’s messages. There was a message from Jace, time-stamped 6.04 am, he must have sent it just as he left her place.

_‘Just had the most incredible night of my life, we kissed under the stars, found my angel, life is good.’_

“Oh,” Clary said feeling a little overwhelmed.

“What did it say?” Simon asked curiously.

“Never you mind,” Clary said closing the message.

Clary handed Alec’s phone to Magnus, “Thank you.” She said softly.

They were all quiet for a minute or two until Simon piped up. “I didn’t set the restaurant on fire.” He said proudly.

“Happy to hear it.” Alec laughed.

“And it wasn’t me to who spilt their drink.” He said smiling.

“I know,” Alec said.

“Let me guess Izzy texted you too.”

“Nope, she texted Magnus.” He explained.

Izzy had texted Magnus last night while they were at dinner because despite Alec’s talk Simon was beyond flustered when he picked Izzy up, and they were sitting in awkward silence. Magnus explained Simon was nervous about everything and told her what Simon had told Alec and all his misgivings about the date. So Izzy had taken it upon herself to put him at ease by spilling her wine on purpose. The date had gone without a hitch after that and not another awkward moment.

“You can’t see the message because it contains a personal rely on another matter from me but let's just say I see many dates in your future, Simon.”

Simon sat back smiling.

They pulled into a carpark not far from the police station.

“I think you should both come in with us,” Alec said.

“Why?” Magnus asked.

“Mags you said it yourself, the last few years have been all about the business, and there isn’t anyone in your personal life who would want to hurt you. Since Clary and Simon are part of the business, they may have some helpful input, at the very least they need to know what’s going on.”

“You’re right Alexander,” Magnus said sadly. He hated dragging them into it, but it was obvious they were already firmly involved.

They all walked into the station and asked for Detective Rodriguez at the front desk, the officer at the desk took their names and asked them to wait. A moment later a uniformed officer came to escort them to a conference room.

He asked if anyone wanted anything to drink which they all declined and he left them to get back to his duties. They were all standing around awkwardly when a man breezed in. He was average height with dark curly hair, and he wore neatly trimmed stubble. Magnus instantly liked the man because he gave them all a reassuring smile that lit up his eyes.

“I’m Detective Rodriguez.” The man said offering his hand firstly to Magnus. “You just have to Magnus.”

“Yes I am,” Magnus said smiling.

“My girlfriend is a huge fan, we have a few of your pieces.” The detective explained.

“Really?” Magnus seemed surprised.

“Lily bought her first piece from you about 3 years ago.”

“Lily Chen?” Simon asked. Simon could almost remember the name of every customer they’d ever had.

“Yes.” The detective smiled.

Magnus relaxed, even more, Lily was a friend of Raphael’s, and she had bought one of Magnus’ first pieces and over the years had sent him countless customers.

“Simon Lewis,” Simon said introducing himself this time.

“That means you must be Alexander Lightwood and of course the beautiful Clary Fairchild. I know your father.”

Alec and Clary shook his hand, and he motioned everyone to sit.

“Good to meet you, Detective Rodriguez,” Alec said.

“Alaric, please. Did they offer you anything to drink?” He asked them.

“We’re fine,” Alec said answering for everyone.

“OK great, let's get down to it, shall we. So I’d like to go through what’s happened so far, and then we’ll go from there.”

“On the morning of Thursday 15th, there was a fire set at the Haven Apartment Complex, the fire was deemed arson, is that correct?”

“Yes, Hodge Starkweather is running that investigation,” Alec said.

The detective read his notes a little further. “I see you were investigated as a person of interest due to an anonymous tip.”

“He was cleared.” Alec interrupted.

“I can see that. Cleared of all charges, the investigation is ongoing.” The detective said.

“On the night of Tuesday 20th, there was an attempted hit and run incident. Mr Lightwood was injured. Yourself and a Mr Santiago, Oh Raphael, were present.” The detective instantly recognised Raphael’s name.

“Yes that’s right, Alec pushed us out of the way, saving us,” Magnus explained.

“Seems our lives a little interwoven here, I know Raphael quite well.”

“I would imagine so since he’s good friends with Lily,” Magnus said.

“After the incident, you spoke to an Officer Gault and Parker.”

Magnus tried not to sneer. “Yes, that’s correct.”

“Problem with them?” he asked picking up on Magnus’ mood.

“Their work no,” Magnus said.

“Then?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say, and Alec piped up.

“Office Parker was unaware that Magnus and I are a couple.”

The detective looked at them confused. “Parker wouldn’t have an issue with a same-sex couple.”

“Ahh no,” Alec said blushing.

“Oh,” the detective laughed. “Well, I apologise if he made you uncomfortable.” He said to Magnus.

“I’m not the one he hit on,” Magnus said a little angrily.

“Ah,” Alaric said, and they were all silent for a moment. “Well, I’m sure you set him straight.”

Alec burst into laughed over the unfortunate irony of that word. Magnus smiled, and the tension was gone.

Clary and Simon just looked confused.

“So let's move on, you received a letter. Yesterday?”

Alec pulled the letter out of his pocket. “I bagged it as soon as we realised what it was. I’ve touched it and so has Magnus. Also Magnus’ super George Vella. George and I have our prints on file.” Alec explained.

Alaric took out some gloves from his back pocket and slipped them on before opening the ziplock bag. He pulled out the letter and opened it carefully.

“Typewriter, old school.” He said. “The red for effect no doubt, very juvenile.”

He looked over the envelope. “Hand delivered?”

“We think so, but no one saw anyone actually do it. Most likely Wednesday evening. The apartment building was only just cleared and its still empty until it’s cleaned etc.”

“No cameras?” Alaric asked.

“None in that area no, that will be changing very soon, but that’s no help to you now,” Magnus explained.

“I’ll send this to get printed, maybe we’ll get lucky. We will need your prints, Magnus, sorry.”

“That’s fine.” He said.

“Give me a sec.” Alaric took the letter and left the room. He returned a few moments later followed by a uniformed officer.

“Magnus, Officer Nyalls will take your prints.”

The officer set up on the table. “Best if you take your rings off, this stuff is messy.” He said.

Magnus took off his rings and let the officer take his prints. The officer gave Magnus a few special wipes and the black ink cleaned off easily. He left a few extra wipes just in case. “Thanks,” Magnus said smiling replacing his rings.

Once the officer left they all sat again, and Alaric started asking his questions.

“Is there anyone in your personal life that could be holding a grudge? An ex maybe?”

“No, I’ve spent the last 5 years building up my business, I don’t have much of a personal life, no new friends, no ex old ones, the only change recently was meeting Alec and his family, but this started before we met.”

“Right, how exactly did you meet?” Alaric asked making notes.

“I’m a firefighter with the 217. We attended the call at Haven Apartments, I carried Magnus out of the building.”

Alaric smiled and made more notes.

“You work with Luke?” he asked.

“Yes. He’s my Captain.”

“And you’d never met before then?” he asked.

“No, surely you can’t think . .” Magnus started to say.

“Of course not, but I need to ask these things,” Alaric said. “I need to ensure that you’re not being targetted because of your relationship with Alec.”

“Oh,” Magnus said. “We never even considered that scenario.” He said honestly.

“That’s why I’m the detective,” Alaric said smiling. “But obviously since this started before you met, your relationship isn’t a factor here.”

“Magnus, you’re worth a considerable amount of money, if something were to happen to you, who would stand to benefit?”

Magnus was a little taken back, he never would have even considered money to be the motive.

“In the event of my death, the majority of my estate goes into a trust to fund and run The Sanctuary and to maintain the Haven Apartment complex. Ownership of both goes to Raphael Santiago, Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell equally. There are also small bequests for Clary, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn and well as my friend Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray in the UK.”

“Right,” Alaric made a note of all the names.

“You don’t suspect one of Magnus’ friends do you?” Alec asked.

“I don’t, but these are questions we need to ask and have the answers for.”

“And what of Alec?”

“What about him?” Magnus said a little confused.

“He’s not in your will?”

“We’ve only been dating a little while.”

“I don’t need or want Magnus’ money, I have my own,” Alec said a little put out.

“Like I said, these are standard questions,” Alaric explained.

“OK, So if its nothing in your personal life that only leaves the obvious, your professional life. Any problems there? Any upset customers, any threats?”

“We’ve had very few upset customers since we started the business and all were pretty much resolved with very little fuss,” Simon said. “I handle all that as part of my job.”

“Never received any threats? And angry letters?”

“No never,” Simon said.

“What’s new with the business? Anything changed recently?”

“We won a contract, we will be mass producing some of our new designs and selling them through a series of furniture stores around the country.”

“OK, that’s big. I guess this contract is worth a great deal of money.”

“It’s decent, but it’s worth more in exposure for our brand and for the company that we are partnered with for the manufacturing of the furniture.”

“So definitely a big deal. How did you win the contract?”

Magnus explained the tender process to him.

“So any company could have won the tender, but you did, and the company that lost the contract is?”

“Belcourt,” Magnus said.

“Right.” Alaric made more notes. “I’ll take a look at them, I guess they aren’t too happy with you over this.”

“I used to work for them, It ended badly,” Magnus confessed.

“I know the story behind it all,” Alaric said, and Magnus wasn’t surprised. Lily would have told him no doubt.

“Have you had any contact with anyone at Belcourt since you left?” Alaric asked.

“About two weeks after I left I collected my things from an apartment I used to share with Camille Belcourt but that was the last contact, and that was about 5 years ago,” Magnus explained.

“I think Belcourt needs to be looked at,” Alaric said.

“This contract isn’t a huge one for them, so I don’t know why they’d be so upset at losing it,” Magnus said.

“Sometimes it’s a matter of pride, people don’t always think rationally.”

“Anything else you can think of?” Alaric asked.

“Nothing,” Magnus said.

“OK so I don’t need to tell you to be careful I’m sure, and it seems you have a very protective group of friends around you, so use that, don’t leave yourself vulnerable. If anything comes up, and I mean anything, I want you to call me.” He handed a card to each of them.

“We will,” Alec said.

“I’ll be looking into your background with Belcourt and into the company itself.” He said explaining his next moves.

“I have nothing to hide, I did nothing wrong there or with this tender.”

“I know, but I wanted to give you a heads up because people will talk and they may start asking you why the police have contacted them.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus said.

“Can I have details of this tender and contract?” Alaric asked.

“I can email you the details this afternoon,” Simon said.

“We’re on our way to the manufacturing plant to see our prototypes.”

“Sounds exciting,” Alaric said. “Lily will be thrilled to know you’ve got a new range coming out. She wants to redo the bedroom, again.” Alaric said with a sigh.

Magnus laughed. “Lily is a serial decorator.” He said.

“I know, she’s lucky I love her so much.” He laughed.

“At least she’s got incredible taste,” Magnus said.

“True, I can’t deny that,” Alaric said smiling.

They left the conference room, and Alaric was happily chatting with Clary and Magnus about Luke when Alec noticed Officer Parker.

Parker walked over smiling.

“How did it go with the Detective?” he asked.

“Good thanks,” Alec said a little uncomfortable. Simon was standing beside him trying to act casual.

“And you’re feeling better?”

“Much, almost all recovered.”

“Happy to hear it,” Parker smiled.

“We should get going,” Alec said motioning to the others noticing that Simon had deserted him and moved to join Magnus and Clary.

“Of course,” Parker said a little awkward.

“Bye,” Alec said turning.

“Alec, if things change.” Parker blurted out.

Alec turned and looked at the officer. He was attractive, but Alec honestly had to admit that even if Magnus and he weren’t together, he’d never really be interested in him. Not like that.

“Officer Parker. I’m flattered, I really am, but Magnus is my future, my life.” He explained.

“He’s a lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Alec said and walked away.

Magnus smiled at Alec and then frowned when he saw Parker.

Alec kissed him, “Don’t, you know you’re my one and only and everything.” He said calming Magnus’ mind.

“Let’s go,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand.

The drive to the manufacturing plant was a quiet one, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Magnus was shifting around in his seat and Alec was sure that he’d never seen Magnus this nervous before.

“Where would you like to go to dinner tonight?” Alec asked trying to distract Magnus.

“Umm, not sure, is there anywhere you’ll like to go?”

“I’m taking you out, you choose, we’ve already been to my favourite place anyway.”

Magnus thought for a moment. “There is this great Ethiopian place that I love a little further into the city.”

“Sounds perfect, should we book a table?” Alec asked.

“I can if you like, about 7.30 pm?”

“Perfect,” Alec said smiling.

“Celebrating?” Clary asked.

“Sort of, technically tonight is our first official date.” Alec laughed.

“You’re living together, before going on your first date?” Simon joked. “Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?”

“Alexander and I have a very unique relationship.”

“So you’ve never been on a date?” Clary asked. “I thought Magnus took you out?”

“He did, but we weren’t dating then, and it was a thank you dinner, not a date, and since then its been out with friends or home together, we sort of forgot about the whole dating thing,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“I think your whole story is all very romantic, date or no date,” Clary said smiling widely.

Alec parked the car in one of the free visitor's spots and jumped out of the car, opening the door for Magnus and then Clary. Simon slid out the car on Clary’s side.

“He’s a keeper,” Simon said to Magnus.

“Don’t need to tell me, I’ve known that from the moment he carried me out of that fire,” Magnus said smiling and heading off towards the office entrance.

The four of them entered the office and were met by a very bubbly receptionist.

“Magnus!” She exclaimed. “It’s so exciting.”

“Hi Mandy,” Magnus said smiling. “Mandy is the receptionist, accountant and also Sam’s lovely wife.” He said introducing her to the others.

“Mandy, you already know Clary and this Simon from my office and my boyfriend, Alec.”

“Great to meet you finally,” She said to Simon. “And very nice to meet you too Alec.”

“Wonderful to meet you,” Alec said smiling.

“Nice to put a face to the voice,” Simon said.

“Yes, it is,”  Mandy said. “I didn’t realise you were so young,” she teased.

“So before I can let you go into the plant, I need to give you each an ID, and you will have to wear safety equipment.”

She moved to her desk and picked up a box. Inside were hi-vis vests and hard hats. “Oh thank goodness you all have closed toed shoes. I forgot to call you about that.”

She handed each of them a vest and hard hat and distributed their ID’s. Then she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

“Paul, they’re here.” She said into the phone.

Hanging up she smiled. “He’ll be right out.”

“I had a look at the prototypes myself yesterday, they look amazing Magnus. Everyone is so excited.”

“I’m so excited,” Clary said rocking on her heels.

“She’s like a little puppy,” Alec said to Magnus, who burst out laughing. “Well she is, she was like this yesterday too.”

“I can’t help it,” Clary said.

“I told her to cut back on the sugar.” Simon teased.

A short, stocky man with dark brown hair and striking green eyes entered the office, and he smiled as he saw the group.

“Magnus,” he said pulling Magnus into a hug.

“Paul,” Magnus said hugging him back.

Paul let go of Magnus and pulled Clary into a hug. “Hey Princess, your designs blew me away.”

“Paul this is Simon.”

“Hey Simon,” Paul said shaking his hand vigorously.

“and this is Alec, my boyfriend.”

“A pleasure,” Paul said giving Alec a broad smile.

“You’ve done well haven’t you,” Paul said to Magnus.

“Hands off.” Magnus joked.

“You’re lucky I’m deliriously happy with Bobby.” Paul teased and held up his hand showing off a ring.

“Congratulations,” Magnus said smiling.

“It was all so sudden, he proposed out on the factory floor, I didn’t see it coming, but I couldn’t be happier.”

“Bobby is our factory foreman,” Paul explained. “Magnus actually introduced us about 4 years ago.”

Alec smiled. “And you tease me about playing cupid.”

“I wasn’t wrong at least, they were perfect for each other, personally and Professionally,” Magnus said smiling.

“Alec, do you work with this lot?” Paul asked.

Alec laughed. “I have no clue about furniture, I’m a firefighter.”

“Oh,” Paul said his eyes lighting up.

Magnus scrolled through his phone and showed Paul a photo.

“Oh wow, maybe we need a small fire.” Paul laughed. “Who’s the sexy blonde?”

“Alec’s brother Jace,” Magnus explained.

“They look nothing alike,” Paul said smiling.

“He’s adopted,” Clary said with a huge grin on her face at just the thought of Jace.

“Our dear Clary here has claims on Jace.”

“Well done you,” Paul said to Clary winking.

“This is the gorgeous Isabelle,” Magnus said flicking to another photo.

“Another sibling, she’s definitely Alec’s sister,” Paul said.

“She is, Simon is currently in the process of sweeping her off her feet.” Simon blushed.

“Love is in the air.” Paul sang. “Everywhere I look around. Love is in the air, every sight and every sound.” Magnus laughed and joined him, the others look at them confused. “And I don’t know if I’m being foolish, Don’t know if I’m being wise, But it's something that I must believe in, And it’s there when I look in your eyes.”

They burst into giggles. “70’s throwback, it’s a song,” Paul explained.

“Youngens.” Magnus laughed.

“Shall we,” Paul said finally pointing towards a door. “Sam will meet us inside.”

They put on their safety gear and followed Paul into the factory. The noise level increased the moment they opened the door. Machinery was working away all around them.

“This is the fabrication area, where we produce the barebones of the pieces you could say.”

Paul leads them around explaining what the different machines did. It was fascinating to watch them workings as they cut, edged and routered timber pieces.

They moved into another area, and this area was more hands-on, there were workers here assembling items. A tall blonde man noticed the group and walked over towards them.

Paul’s eyes lit up, so Alec guessed this was Bobby.

“Magnus.” The man said moving to give Magnus a hug.

“Hey, Bobby,” Magnus said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, I’m finally making an honest man out of him!” he laughed.

Bobby turned to the others.

“Hi Clary, looking as lovely as ever.” Clary blushed.

"Bobby, this is Simon.” Magnus introduced him.

“The money man. Welcome, Simon.” He said shaking his hand.

“And this is Alec, my boyfriend.”

Bobby gave Magnus a surprised look and smiled widely.

“A pleasure Alec,” Bobby said shaking his hand. “You must be special, I haven’t heard the word boyfriend come out of his man’s lips in almost a decade.”

“He most certainly is,” Magnus said proudly.

“Very nice to meet you,” Alec said.

“So where have you been hiding him?” Bobby teased.

“We’ve only been dating a few weeks,” Magnus said his eyes never leaving Alec’s face.

“And you’re already a goner.” Bobby smiled.

“Alec here is a firefighter. Maybe he know’s David.” Paul said to Bobby.

“My brother David Spencer is a firefighter with the 193rd.” Bobby explained.

Alec smiled. “I know David, we trained together. I’m with the 217. Your brother is a great guy, sports mad, girl mad if I remember correctly. So, of course, he got along really well with my brother Jace. They still play touch football together.”

“Sounds like my David,” Bobby said proudly.

A man walked over to them, he looked like Paul only a little taller and a little older. Obviously, this was Sam.

“Hi All,” He said excitedly.

Magnus introduced everyone.

“Follow me. I want to show you the fabrics.”

They all followed Sam into a quieter part of the factory. They turned into a massive storage space, that was full of racks that held ream after ream of fabric. He motioned to one of the first racks.

Clary gasped and moved forward, running her hand over one of the reams.

“You can pull it out a little,” Sam said smiling. Clary did just that, unrolling it a little so they could get the full effect of the pattern. Blue and Green swirls danced together over the fabric, with amazing effect. It was beautiful.”

“This is gorgeous,” Magnus said.

They pulled out the fabric from a few other reams, They were all beyond perfect.

“Clary, these are just beyond words,” Magnus said proudly. Clary blushed. “The manufacturer did an incredible job recreating the designs.”

“They certainly did,” Paul said. “We’ve had people coming through here ever since they arrived asking about them. We’ve had more than one unhappy customer when they’ve been told that the fabrics are exclusive to the Magnificient Bane Range.”

“They are incredible Clary,” Simon said. He had his phone out and was taking a few photos. “For Jocelyn and the scrapbook.”

“It’s like a dream seeing it here, being able to touch it.” She said.

“So who’d like to see the prototypes?” Bobby said.

“Lead on,” Magnus said excitedly.

Booby led them into a large showroom, there were items of furniture inside, all covered with heavy tarps.

Slowly one by one, Bobby, Sam and Paul removed the tarps to reveal 2 different sofa sets, a love seat, 2 recliners, a dining table and chairs, a buffet and a coffee table.

Magnus and Clary walked around the pieces as if in a daze. Magnus' eyes were brimming with tears.

Everything looks amazing. The colourful fabrics, with the natural timbers, the sleek and modern designs. There was no doubt in anyone's head that these pieces would sell and sell incredibly well.

“I’ve never seen Magnus speechless.” Bobby said standing beside Alec. “I’ve known him for over a decade, since design school.”

“He’s worked so hard for this dream of his, and the last few weeks have really been hard on him,” Alec explained.

“I heard about the fire,” Bobby said. Sam and Paul were standing close.

“That’s how we met, I carried Magnus out of that fire. It really shook him, and we’ve just found out someones out to hurt him. They tried to run him down a few nights ago, and he’s received a threatening letter.” Alec explained.

“Seriously? Who would want to hurt Magnus?” Paul asked concerned.

“I wish I knew, the police are looking into it. We think it could be related to this contract. A jealous competitor or something along those lines. They are looking into Belcourt.”

“It’s just a drop in the bucket to Belcourt, but I’m sure the bitch still holds a grudge, even though it was all her doing,” Bobby said. “I worked for Belcourt before Magnus hooked me up here.”

“Detective Rodriguez will most likely be in touch, he’s heading the investigation,” Alec told them.

Magnus walked towards them, and Alec decided to drop the subject, not wanting to spoil his moment.”

“Guys, I don’t have the words. You’ve taken my ideas and brought them to life, really truly created works of art, everything looks amazing, I’m overwhelmed.”

“I have one more piece to show you, your custom piece that you submitted to me last week. We completed it this morning, though the timber still required additional polishing.” Sam said.

They followed Sam out the door and around the corner to a large open workspace. Standing to one side was one of the most beautiful beds Alec had ever seen.

It was a sleigh type bed, but the timber of the frame was offset with fabric inlays. It was an incredible blue material, that seemed to have some sort of writing embossed throughout it.

“Oh my god Magnus,” Clary said running towards it. “When did you design this? These panels are amazing.”

“I was inspired.” He said smiling, his eyes lingering on Alec.

“No doubt you were, how does it feel to be Magnus’ muse?” Bobby asked Alec.

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“This was my last design, I made changes at the last minute. The material is covered in runes. This is a one-off piece, it’s called “The Alexander.” Magnus said blushing.

“I inspired this?” Alec asked him.

“Yes, the blue is the closest I could get to your eyes.”

“Wow,” Alec said lost for words. He’d never inspired anyone, in fact, he never imagined he ever could.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful, except for you.” Alec pulled him close and kissed him sweetly.

“A new bed, for our new life together,” Magnus explained.

“I thought you loved your big bed.” Alec looked at him.

“I do, but it’s my bed, and I wanted something to be ours.”

“Thank you.” Alec pulled him back in for another kiss. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was all heat and lust and passion.

“Is it getting warm in here?” Alec heard Paul ask and the others giggled.

 Alec finally broke the kiss but still held Magnus close.

“I love you so much.” He whispered to Magnus.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I give it 3 months before they’re engaged.” Bobby teased.

“They practically are already. They’ve been living together since just after they met.” Simon said smiling warmly.

Alec and Magnus turned towards the others, both of them blushing.

“So I guess you like it?” Sam laughed.

The rest of the time at the plant was spent going over some fine tuning of the designs, deadlines and schedules. They’d been treated to a yummy sandwich lunch, and Alec loved watching Magnus in his element, working and sketching and excitedly discussing the designs with the others.

Alec took the opportunity to text Izzy and ask a huge favour. He wanted something special to wear to dinner tonight and he trusted his sisters taste. He sent her a text explained about their first official date and asking if she’d go shopping for some new clothes for him. A task Izzy was thrilled to carry out.

He also asked her to pick up 2 dozen roses, champagne and a box of coffee truffles he has heard Magnus rave about. It would be all waiting for them by the time they got home.

There were a few extra items Alec wanted to pick up for tonight. Things he couldn’t ask his sister to purchase for him, not without him dying from embarrassment and Izzy hounding him for details. He would get them himself after they dropped Clary and Simon home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night for firsts for Magnus and Alec as they go on their first official date. Magnus' past comes back to haunt him and they finally feel ready to take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it's taken so long to update. Life is so hectic at the moment and the hour or so I used to get to write when my twins took their afternoon nap is now a thing of the past, they grow up so fast!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually had trouble writing it. Well, to be honest, I had trouble writing the smut at the end. I just wanted it to be special and I'm still not 100 percent happy with it but if I keep editing I'll never post!
> 
> I've borrowed a bit from the TV show for this chapter, first the Pool scene in because I love that scene, it's one of my favourite Malec moments and there is another scene almost directly after the Pool one but I won't say which one because I don't want to give any spoilers, if you're a fan of the TV show you'll know it. 
> 
> I will try my best to update next week, it's getting harder with Christmas looming, too much to do and not enough hours in the day!
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to everyone for their Kudos and comments. I can't express enough how much I appreciate them!
> 
> Take care all.

It was almost 6 pm by the time they left the manufacturing plant, and they dropped Clary and Simon at Clary’s place.

Alec explained they needed to make a quick stop at the store and Magnus smiled saying he wanted to grab a few things too. Alec left Magnus looking at wines and made his way to the toiletries section. He stood for a moment thoroughly perplexed, as he looked at the dozens upon dozens of different condom brands and lubes. He never expected choosing would be so difficult.

He was reading the back of a tube of lube when he felt the familiar press of Magnus against him. Magnus didn’t say a word, he only smiled, picked two different tubes of lube and placed them in Alec’s basket.

Alec smiled at him and then motioned to the condoms.

“One’s a necessity,” Magnus said pointing to the lube. “The other is a choice. I’ll leave that to you. We’re both clean, so for me, I’m happy to not use them, but if you’re more comfortable then its fine too.”

“To be honest, I’d rather not feel anything but you,” Alec whispered a little embarrassed to be having this conversation in the store. “I just thought, you know, things could get messy.”

“They might, but that’s what showers are for,” Magnus said dragging Alec along with him to the checkout.

Alec noticed that Magnus has picked up ice cream and more cat food and treats along with a few more bottles of wine.

Alec smiled as he unlocked the apartment door, he could smell the roses. He stepped aside, holding the door open and let Magnus enter first.

Alec heard a gasp and them Magnus call his name.

“Alexander,” Magnus said. “How did you?”

“A little bird helped me,” Alec said.

Magnus sniffed the roses that were arranged in 3 vases around the apartment. On the table was a bottle of champagne, Magnus’ favourite, on ice with two glasses standing by and a box of chocolates wrapped in a red bow.

“You really do pay attention to everything I say don’t you, these are my favourites,” he said pointing to the champagne and the chocolates.

“Of course I do.” Alec smiled.

“You spoil me,” Magnus said unable to stop smiling.

“Nowhere near enough,” Alec said. “But I’m working on it.”

They kissed, over and over, groceries forgotten until Chairman jumped up on the table and yowled at them for his dinner. They laughed breaking apart. They put the groceries away and fed Chairman before making a beeline for the bedroom.

They took a quick shower together, both of them using all their willpower to keep their hands mostly to themselves. Magnus was having a hard time resisting the urge to drag Alec to the bed and to try to convince him to skip dinner.

Alec grabbed a dress bag hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

“Izzy?” Magnus asked.

“Yep,” Alec smiled. “Couldn’t have you picking out my clothes for our first date.”

“Would you like the bathroom?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Yes please,” Magnus said, and Alec smiled. He figured Magnus would prefer the bathroom to get dressed since all his makeup was in there.

Magnus quick grabbed the clothes he’d picked for the night and slipped into the bathroom. He wanted to look incredible tonight for Alec.

Magnus forgot how to breathe, as he walked out of the bathroom to find Alec standing beside the bed, look down at his phone. He was wearing a gorgeous suit, navy blue with a silver shirt and a navy tie. It fit him perfectly, hugging his body in all the right places. Shiny black shoes completed his look.

“Alexander you look incredible.” Alec looked up at him and blushed.

“Whoah, so do you,” Alec said his eyes roaming over Magnus’ body appreciatively.

Magnus wore deep red almost black slacks with a deep red shirt, that was unbuttoned to midchest showing off his beautiful caramel skin. He wore 3 very simple chains and had a jacket that matched the slack dropped over his arm, it looked to be double breasted.

His hair was perfectly styled and spiked, and he had red streaks through it. His makeup was perfect, dark eyes and rosy lips.

Alec stepped in closer, “So beautiful.” He said cupping Magnus’ face. He wanted desperately to kiss him senseless, but he knew that Magnus’ wouldn’t want to be messed up. He also knew that it wasn’t a good idea to start kissing him now because they’d never make it to dinner and he really wanted to go out with this incredible man on his arm.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked as Alec stared at him.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I want to kiss you, but if we start now, we’ll never get to dinner.”

Magnus giggled. “I wouldn’t mind skipping right to dessert.”

“Nope, we’re going to dinner, like a regular mundane couple,” Alec said determinedly.

“Then we better go, because you look too good in that suit.” Magnus teased.

They drove into the city, chatting about their visit to the manufacturing plant and the people Alec had met today. Alec asked questions as to the process going forward, and Magnus answered them excitedly.

The restaurant was busy, but Magnus has reserved them a booth which gave them a little more privacy than a table.

Alec had no idea what to order, so he let Magnus decide. Magnus ordered a few dishes for them to share and a bottle of wine. They chatted comfortable throughout dinner, telling stories about their friends and family, their troubles forgotten for the night.

It was still early when they left the restaurant, and as much as Alec wanted to get Magnus home and alone, he also didn’t want the date to end. They decided to duck into a bar not too far from the restaurant for a few drinks.

They sat at the bar and Magnus ordered them drinks, Alec looked around, and his face lit up when he spied the pool table.

“Can you play?” He asked Magnus nodding toward the table.

“I can but its been years since I’ve picked up a stick.” He admitted.

“Come on, it will be fun.”

Alec made a beeline for the table as Magnus grabbed their drinks.

He passed Alec his.

“Thank you,” Alec said.

“You’re very welcome.”

 “I’m not much of a beer drinker, but the bartender swears by this IPA,” Magnus said taking a sip of his own beer.

“Oh well, I’m not much of a drinker, period, but I’ll take your word for it,” Alec said smiling.

“Cheers.” They said, and Alec took a sip of his beer and winced.

“You hate it.” Magnus laughed.

“No, it's umm, it’s great.”

“Liar.” Magnus teased.

“Let’s play.”

Alec set his beer down on a small ledge on the wall and set up the table. Magnus motioned for him to break first.

“You see that? It’s just like archery.” Alec said excitedly as he potted his first ball.

Alec sunk the second ball. “It’s all about the aim, Magnus.”

“Who knew there were so many similarities.” Magnus teased.

Alec sighed as he missed his next shot. “Can’t win them all.”

Magnus hit the table and potted ball after ball.

“Haven’t played in years huh?” Alec said accusingly.

“Haven’t you heard the saying? If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then it’s probably you.” Magnus laughed.

“Hmm. . . Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus asked.

“Okay,” Alec smirked. “Yeah, let’s play.”

They ended up playing 3 games with Magnus beating Alec 2 to 1.

“I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit.”

“I grew up with Jace. I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Another drink?” Magnus asked.

“Why not,” Alec smiled.

Magnus was leading the way to the bar when a woman stepped in front of him.

“So Magnus, how long has it been? 3? 4 years?” She said. Alec looked at the woman, she was thin but curvy, she wore her dark hair long and her clothes barely there. He guessed she was attractive, but there was something about her dead eyes that gave him the chills.

“Not long enough, and oddly, I haven’t missed you.” Magnus hissed.

“Of course you have, my love.” She laughed.

Magnus turned away from her, and she grabbed his arm. Magnus jumped back as if burnt, pulling away from her.

“I thought I was done with you.”

“We’ll never be done with each other.” She said. “You’re still upset by my dalliances?”

“Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you.” Magnus said coldly.

“Love is fleeting.”

Alec cleared his throat, and for the first time, the woman noticed him standing there.

“You certainly have a type don’t you, Magnus? He’s cute.”

“Camille Belcourt,” Camille said holding out her hand.

“I know who you are,” Alec ignored her hand and didn’t bother to introduce himself in return.

“No need to be jealous, we’re just old friends talking,” She said smiling at Alec, it made his skin crawl.

“Why would I be jealous of you?” Alec said standing tall, amusement in his voice.

“He’s feisty,” Camille said, but some of the fire was gone from her words.

A man walked up to her, holding out a drink. He stood there looking at her confused.

“This is Greg, my date.”

“It’s Craig.” He corrected.

“Whatever,” Camille said not even bothering to look at him.

“We were just leaving,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand and holding it tightly.

“I hear congratulations are in order, you got the Myers contract.”

“I’m sure Trevor is broken up about it,” Magnus said bitterly.

“Why would he care? He sold the company 6 months ago to the Morgenstern Group.”

Magnus digested that bit of information, he’d never heard of the Morgenstern group before.

“Goodbye Camille,” Magnus said walking around her and not turning back. Alec followed him out of the bar, and they walked in silence to the car.

It wasn’t until he was leaning against the car that Magnus allowed himself to take a deep breath and he looked up at Alec with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry about that Alexander.” Magnus dropped his head.

“Hey,” Alec said moving in close and lifting Magnus’ face to his. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You could never have known she’d be there.”

Magnus sighed and let out a frustrated growl. “I hate that I let her get to me, after all this time.”

“It’s what? The first time you’ve seen her in 5 years, don’t be so hard on yourself. Personally, if it were me, I’d be a bumbling mess right now.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes and saw so much love and understanding there that it made his heartache. “How did I get so lucky? He asked.

“I ask myself that same questions each, and every time you smile at me,” Alec said, and of course, that comment made Magnus smile.

“And there it is, your smile lights up my life,” Alec said before moving in to kiss him.

“Let’s go home,” Alec said opening the door for Magnus.

They drove home in silence, and Alec let Magnus be. They entered the apartment, and Magnus took a seat on the couch, pulling Chairman into his lap.

“I’ll make some tea,” Alec said rushing off and making himself busy in the kitchen leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

When he returned to the lounge, Magnus had his eyes closed, and he was patting Chairman gently.

“Here you go,” Alec said.

Magnus opened his eyes, took the cup from him and mumbled a ‘thank you’.

The silence was killing Alec, he didn’t quite know what to say or do to make everything alright.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Alec finally asked.

“I’m sorry Alexander, just seeing her dredged up feeling I thought I’d buried a long time ago.”

“Oh,” Alec said his heart racing, his mind panicked. “Do you still . . .” He stopped, he couldn’t bear to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask.

“Do I still what?” Magnus asked after a moment.

“Have feelings for her? Love her?” Alec asked his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

“What? No, Alexander, No!” Magnus practically yelled at him. He put his cup down, taking Alec's from his hand and held hands in his own tightly.

“Seeing her tonight confirmed something I’ve always suspected, I never really loved her. I loved the idea of being in love, of not being alone but not her.” He said trying to explain himself. “I’ve never known love until you. Not real love. You are my one and only true love Alexander.”

“Then what’s got you so upset Magnus?” Alec asked confused.

“Seeing her dredged up feelings of inadequacy. Of me not being good enough. I can’t bear the thought of losing you because I’m lacking because I’m not enough for you.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, how he hated that woman for making Magnus feel this way. “Magnus you are everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I told Office Parker this morning that you are my future, my life and I meant it. You are it for me, I will never love anyone as much as I love you and I will never want to. I could spend every moment of the rest of my life with you, and it still wouldn’t be enough. I don’t think I could live without you.”

“You’ll never have too,” Magnus said softly. “I love you, Alexander, always.”

Magnus and Alec wrapped themselves around each other, hugging furiously before their mouths connected in a searing kiss.

“So that was Camille,” Alec said as he finished off his tea.

“Yep,” Magnus said calmly.

“Not what I expected.”

“No?”

“Less dragon like and more sad than anything,” Alec said.

“I feel sorry for Greg.” Magnus giggled.

Alec burst into laughter. “Poor Craig, she couldn’t even get his name right.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus said standing and pulling Alec up to him.

They stipped off their clothes, leaving their boxers on and slipped into bed.

“Remind me to sent flowers to your sister,” Magnus said.

“Why?” Alec asked confused.

“For buying you that suit, dear god you’re so hot in that suit.” He giggled.

“Oh, we still have champagne.” Alec laughed.

“Let’s save it for another time, all I need right now is you,” Magnus said.

“Well, you have me, now and forever Magnus,” Alec said kissing him.

They were holding each other tight, kissing lazily, when Alec murmured, “We should get a pool table.”

Magnus looked at him amused.

“It would be fun, and we’d have more than enough room in the apartment,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled. Alec didn’t refer to it as his apartment, it made his heart flutter. It was going to be their place. “We do have loads of space.”

“You could design a pool table, one of those ones that can double as a regular table. Functional and fun.” Alec said rambling.

“We should also get another cat, a friend for Chairman. He must get lonely.”

Magnus smirked, it suddenly occurred to him that Alec was nervous.

“Why are you nervous?” he asked.

“I’m not nervous.” Alec protested. “I’m just . . . OK, I’m rambling, maybe I’m a little nervous.”

“I’ve already established that what I don’t know is why?” Magnus asked.

“This morning . .” Alec started.

“Alexander, this morning we were in a moment, and it was bad timing but just because you felt ready then, to take the next step, doesn’t mean we have to now if you do not feel that you are.”

“You don’t want too?” Alec asked shyly.

“Are you insane?” Magnus laughed. He took Alec’s hand and slid it down his body until it rested on his hard cock. “Does it feel like I don’t want to?”

Alec blushed, he didn’t know what to say.

“Alexander, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything, but just because we’re laying in bed doesn’t mean we have to right now. Not if you’re still unsure.”

“That’s just it, I am sure, I want this, I want you, I’ve never been so sure,” Alec confessed.

“Then why the nerves? We’ve been intimate before.”

“Because it just feels different now, I don’t feel that fear anymore, but I’m not exactly sure what to do next. I don’t want to disappoint you,” Alec said laughing embarrassed. “I have no idea how to tell you that I want you to make love to me, that I want you inside me, that I want to be inside you, that I need you so much right now.”

Magnus giggled, and Alec couldn’t help chuckling too when he realised what he’d just said.

“I guess I just told you, didn’t I?” Alec laughed.

“You did, and you would never disappoint me, Alexander, never.” Magnus kissed him sweetly, just lips pressed against lips.

“You’re overthinking things,” Magnus said.

 “I am aren’t I?” Alec smirked.

“Just kiss me Angel, and let’s see where the night takes us.”

“With pleasure,” Alec said pulling Magnus close and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said between kisses.

“I love you too,” Alec said, “So much.”

Magnus kissed his ways along Alec’s jawline and down his neck. Alec let his head fall back giving Magnus better access. He moaned as he felt Magnus kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling at the skin there.

Alec rolled onto his back and pulled Magnus on top of him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Magnus couldn’t help but grind his hips down against Alec as he continued to kiss his way down his neck to his chest.

As Magnus wrapped his lips around one of Alec’s nipples, Alec growled, and his hands found Magnus’ hair, holding his head gently, encouraging his exploration. After sucking and licking his nipple into a hardened peak, Magnus moved to his other nipple giving it the same treatment.

“God that feels so good.” Alec moaned.

Magnus moved back to his mouth and kissed him deeply. “I’d never get enough of you.”

Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s body, and soon he was tugging at his boxers. Alec lifted his hips and Magnus slid them carefully over his now fully hard cock, down his legs and off, tossing the boxers to the floor.

Magnus took hold of Alec’s cock in one hand and flicked his tongue out running it over and around the head. Alec moaned loudly.

As Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock, Alec tried hard to resist the urge to thrust.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned as Magnus slowly sucked Alec’s cock deep into his mouth. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hair, hold his head gently as he started to suck up and down on his cock.

Magnus kept one hand on Alec’s cock, fingers wrapped tightly around its base, his other hand teased his balls and stroked between his ass cheeks, driving Alec crazy.

Magnus let Alec’s cock fall from his lips with a pop, and he shifted on the bed reaching towards the side table. He pulled out a tube of lube from the drawer.

Alec leant back on the pillows and watched Magnus smiling at him, his eyes full of lust and want.

Magnus moved back down Alec’s body, and Alec spread his legs wider, trying to tilt his hips. Reaching for a pillow, Magnus motioned towards Alec. “Lift your hips, Angel,” He said his voice sounded hoarse. Alec shifted and lifted his hips to allow Magnus to slide the pillow under him.

Moving back between Alec’s legs, Magnus took Alec’s cock in hand and slowly stroked him, Alec moaned in appreciation.

Dropping his head, Magnus licked along Alec’s cock and continued downwards, his hands spreading Alec’s cheeks.

Alec felt a shiver take over his body as Magnus’ tongue slid over his tight hole. When he felt his tongue swirl around it and dip inside, he almost lost it. He moaned Magnus’ name loudly.

Magnus’ fingers holding tightly around the base of Alec’s cock were his saving grace, they helped Alec keep his orgasm away. Alec tried to relax, to control his breathing, he wanted this to last, he didn’t want things over before they even had a chance to begin.

Magnus moved his mouth back to Alec’s cock and sucked the head gently, he knew that Alec had been on edge, so he decided to slow things down, giving Alec a chance to regain his control.

Magnus shifted, and Alec noticed he was still wearing his boxers.

“You’re overdressed.” Alec managed to say.

Magnus laughed, “So I am.”

Magnus slipped off the bed and slid his boxers down and off. He watched Alec’s eyes roam over his body, taking in every last detail.

“So beautiful,” Alec said. “Kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Magnus said returning to the bed.

Alec leant back falling onto the pillows once again and pulled Magnus on top of him, opening his legs so that he was cradled between them. Their hard cocks pressed against each other as Magnus pulled Alec in for another searing kiss.

Alec’s hands roamed over Magnus’ back, moving down to his ass, his fingers danced along the crack between his cheeks and Magnus shivered.

“Tell me what you want Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his lips. “Tell me what you need.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, he shifted below Magnus, their hard cocks, grinding against each other, he knew exactly what he wanted he just needed to fight his nerves and tell his lover.

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, along with the burning lust he could see love so much love and his nerves started to subside.

“I want you to make love to me, I need you inside me, Magnus.”

“Are you sure Angel?” Magnus asked

“Never been so sure,” Alec said before capturing his lips against, thrusting his tongue into Magnus’ mouth and eliciting a moan from the man above him.

Magnus shifted and motioned for Alec to move too so that they were now laying side by side on the bed, Magnus grabbed Alec’s leg and rested it on top of his hip, he shifted down the bed just a little bit to give him the extra reach he needed.

Magnus pulled Alec forward to kiss him as he slid his other hand down and between them before running it over Alec’s ass. His fingers dipped between his cheeks and ran over his tight hole, teasing.

Alec heard a click and realised that Magnus had opened the lube. Magnus squirted some lube into his hand and over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Then he slid his hand back to Alec’s ass.

Alec shivered when he felt the wetness of the lube against his hole, Magnus’ finger circling spreading the lube around, then he giggled as he felt the warm tingles start. He looked at Magnus in surprise.

“It’s warming lube, it warms up when applied to your skin.” He said smiling at him.

“Feels strange but good,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus moved in to kiss Alec once again, and Alec kissed him back forcefully, slipping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus loved it when Alec acted so brazen.

One of Magnus’ slick fingers circles around and around, teasing Alec. Alec moaned against Magnus’ mouth. Magnus slipped the tip of his finger into Alec and Alec moaned again, “More, please Mags.”

Magnus started to slowly move his finger, sliding it in and out, pushing in further each time until it was buried deep inside Alec. Alec pushed back against Magnus’ hand, wanting more, and when Magnus slid a second finger into him he sighed in relief, “Oh god yes.”

Magnus scissored his fingers inside Alec stretching his gently before curling them and thrusting deep hitting the bundle of nerves inside Alec making his body jump. Alec couldn’t help grinding down on Magnus’ fingers, causing him to moan even louder and beg for more.

“Please Magnus,” he murmured against his lips. “More.”

Magnus shifted on the bed, and Alec groaned at the lost of contact. Magnus motioned for Alec to lay on his back, and he adjusted the pillow under his hips once again. Magnus moved down the bed and took Alec’s cock into his mouth. Magnus moaned around him as he sucked, taking his cock as deep as possible feeling it hit the back of this throat.

Magnus’ fingers returned to Alec’s tight hole, slipping one, then another and finally three fingers into him. Magnus scissored his fingers stretching Alec. Alec felt more wetness and realised that Magnus was applying more lube, the warm tingles felt incredible.

Magnus had never seen anything as beautiful and as sinful as Alec spread before him, hard cock resting on this stomach, precum dripping, Magnus’ fingers deep inside him.

“So tight Angel, you look positively sinful.”

Alec sighed in frustration, as Magnus looked down at him, fingers motionless inside him. Magnus leant over Alec, taking his lips forcefully, kissing him passionately over and over only breaking for air.

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged. “Please.”

“Please what Alexander?” Magnus teased. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” Alec growled at him his voice heavy with lust. “I need you inside me now.”

Magnus moaned at Alec’s words and pulled his fingers from his body. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, stroking over his own rock hard cock.

“Now Magnus, please. Fuck me.” Alec begged not caring at how needy he sounded.

“Lay back Angel. Relax.” Magnus said moving his hard cock to Alec’s tight opening. He Adjusted himself between Alec’s legs.

“Would it be easier if I turned over?” Alec asked.

“I want to see your face when we make love Alexander,” Magnus said honestly, and Alec’s face lit up.

Magnus slid just the head of his cock inside Alec and stopped, giving Alec a moment. Magnus pulled out and then thrust forward again, moving inside a little further before sliding out, he continues this torture, thrusting forward deeper each time before slowly inching out of him. He could feel Alec tensing up, and Alec winced at the sting when Magnus was finally buried deep inside him fully.

Magnus looked down at where they were joined, “So beautiful,” he finally looking up, Alec’s eyes locked with his.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as he felt Alec squeeze around him.

Magnus slowly slid from Alec’s body and thrust inside again, deep. Alec winced at the stinging sensation as Magnus stretched him, but the pain didn’t last long, and it was quickly replaced with pleasure.

When Magnus was buried deep inside him once again, he leant forward and kissed him, biting his bottom lips.

“Are you OK Alexander?” Magnus said a little breathless.

“Oh yes,” Alec said pulling Magnus down for another kiss.

“I love you.” Alec murmured against his lips.

“I love you too, Alexander, so much.”

“Please move Magnus,” Alec said, and Magnus smiled down at him.

Magnus kissed Alec as he started to move, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, his cock moving in and out of his tight body. Alec couldn’t help closing his eyes, the feel of Magnus inside was overwhelming.

“You feel so incredible.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck, as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin there.

“Harder,” Alec moaned not able to say complete sentences and Magnus complied, kissing him passionately, thrusting hard. Magnus hit Alec’s prostate head on, and Alec saw stars.

“Oh Magnus,” Alec yelled. “Right there, God Magnus, don’t stop.”

Magnus thrust hard and deep into Alec, over and over, making Alec moan louder and louder. Magnus’ hand slipped between them, and he took hold of Alec’s cock, stroking it as he thrust into Alec’s body, hard and fast, over and over.

“Doing OK?” Magnus moaned concerned because Alec had gone a little quiet. Alec couldn’t find his voice he only nodded yes. Magnus shifted a little and Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus. As Magnus thrust forward, Alec pushed back against him. Each thrust bringing Alec closer to cumming.

“Mags, so close,” Alec gasped as Magnus hit his sweet spot over and over.

Magnus’ thrust grew faster, and his hand moved over Alec’s cock stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Come for me, Angel,” Magnus said his thrusts becoming erratic, his hand stroking Alec hard.

Alec’s back arched, and he threw his head back screaming Magnus’ name as he came hard, covering Magnus hand, stomach and chest with cum.

The feeling of Alec clenching around his cock tipped Magnus over the edge, and he thrust deep into Alec and filled him with his seed. He moaned, “Alexander,” and collapsed onto of him.

Alec let out a satisfied sigh as he felt the warmth of Magnus’ cum inside him, he wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him close, loving the feel of his warm cum and his softening cock inside him.

Magnus looked up at Alec and pulled him into a lip bruising kiss, his tongue thrusting into Alec’s mouth fighting with his.

They murmured ‘I love you’ against each other's lips as they kissed passionately.

Magnus went to move, but Alec held him tight.

“Don’t,” Alec said.

“I’m heavy,” Magnus told him.

“No, you’re not,” Alec said kissing him again.

“We should clean up,” Magnus said a few minutes later, and Alec groaned, but this time he allowed Magnus to slide out of him and sit up.

Magnus grabbed a towel from where it was sitting on the floor and gently wiped the cum from their warm skin. As Magnus wiped along Alec’s crack, Alec giggled.

“That tickles.” He said.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he moved to lay beside Alec. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“You didn’t hurt me Mags, and to be honest I don’t think I’ve ever felt this wonderful.”

Magnus kissed Alec, passionately. “You’re incredible, I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you so very much Magnus.”

They kissed over and over, hands exploring and before too long, they were both hard again.

“Are you up for more Alexander?” Magnus asked winking.

“Looks like we both are,” he joked looking down at their hardening cocks.

“Make love to me,” Magnus said. “I need to feel you inside me this time.”

Alec smiled widely and kissed Magnus, His lips moved over this jaw and down his neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin, marking him.

“You’re so beautiful, you have the most incredible chest and Abs. I want to kiss and lick you all over.” Alec said before moving his mouth to one nipple and sucking and nipping at it until it pebbled against his tongue.

Alec kissed his way over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and then started to lick his way down Magnus’ chest to his abs. He licked and kissed the well-defined muscles there.

Magnus shifted spreading his legs, and Alec moved between them.

Taking Magnus cock in hand, he stroked him gently, running his hand up and down his length before curling his fist over the top, causing Magnus to moan and thrust into his hand.

Alec slid his tongue over the tip and tasted his precum.

“So yummy,” Alec said, and Magnus giggled. His giggles turned to moans and Alec wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked him deep into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He started to move his mouth, his lips holding Magnus’ cock tightly, his tongue swirling around him.

Magnus moaned louder and louder, his hips thrusting gently into Alec’s mouth, Magnus could feel his orgasm build, and he moved his hands to alec’s shoulders. Alec looked up at him, his face soft with desire and love. Magnus almost lost it.

“Angel,” Magnus said his voice full of lust. “You need to stop, I want to cum with you inside me. Your mouth feels too good.”

Alec giggled and moved back up to Magnus’ mouth and kissed him. “Sorry I was getting a little carried away, you taste so good,” Alec told him.

Alec reached for the lube and squeezed some into the palm of his hand and then slicked up his fingers, he kissed Magnus and then along his jaw and settled on his neck, sucking and licking, as his hand moved between his legs, sling between his ass cheeks and finding his tight hole.

Alec let a finger circle Magnus and the tip slide into him. “So tight, so warm.” He mumbled against his neck.

Alec started to slide his finger in and out of Magnus and as Magnus’ moans increased he slipped a second and then a third finger into him. Alec curled his fingers, finding the little bundle of nerves inside Magnus and he pressed and felt Magnus’ body almost leap off the bed.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, and Alec thrust his finger into him again, hit the spot against, making Magnus scream his name.

Alec scissored his fingers just as Magnus had inside him, stretching Magnus open for him.

“Alec enough,’ Magnus hissed.

“Tell me what you want,” Alec teased.

“I want you inside me now,” Magnus growled.

“You only had to ask,” Alec said giggling.

Magnus pulled him in for another kiss, he thrust his tongue roughly into Alec’s mouth and ground against him.

Alec grabbed the lube and covered his cock, before lining the head up with Magnus’ tight opening.

Alec pressed forward slowly, feeling a little resistance but pushing forward a little harder, he slid back a little and heard Magnus’ moaning and then pushed forward again, until he was buried deep inside him.

“Oh Angel,” Magnus said as he felt Alec fill him completely. Magnus felt the sting and burn as Alec’s cock stretched him, but soon the pain was forgotten.

“Are you OK?” Alec said, worried he might have hurt Magnus because he hadn’t gone as slow as Magnus had.

“I’m perfect, and I’ll be even better as soon as you start moving Alexander.” Magnus teased.

Alec pulled back and thrust back into Magnus, hitting his prostate and causing Magnus to moan loudly.

“Harder Angel,” Magnus said knowing exactly what he needed.

Alec thrust in and out of Magnus, a little harder and faster, both of them moaning loudly.

“I love you,” Alec said over and over as he thrust.

Mangus had lost the ability to talk, he buried his face in Alec’s neck and moaned.

Alec’s hand moved between them, reaching for Magnus’ cock, stroking him as he thrust hard and fast.

“Come with me,” Alec said, his thrusts coming faster and faster, he shifted his hips to hit the bundle of nerves inside Magnus over and over.

“Come Alexander.” Magnus moaned, his body clenching around Alec as he came hard covering their chest and stomachs.

Alec came hard, thrusting over and over, hard and fast into Magnus’ body, riding out their orgasm.

Magnus pulled Alec down to him, taking his lips with a searing kiss.

They held each other tight until their hearts stopped racing and the breathing returned to normal.

“And why did we wait so long to do this again?” Alec said amused.

“Well worth the wait,” Magnus said cuddling Alec close.

This time Alec grabbed the towel and cleaned them up before tossing it to the floor.

They lay side by side, kissing and touching, smiling against each other's lips.

“You’re amazing,” Alec said. “I can’t quite believe you’re mine.”

“Well believe it, because you’re stuck with me,” Magnus said giggling.

Alec let his hands roam Magnus’ body. “I seem to have marked you a little.” He said running his fingers over the bruises that were starting to form.

“I love when you mark me, I wear those marks with pride,” Magnus said honestly. “I want everyone to know I’m yours and yours alone.”

“Mine,” Alec said before kissing him sweetly. His hand roaming lower.

“So now that you’ve topped and bottomed, which did you prefer?” Magnus said as his own hands roamed over Alec’s back.

“I can’t choose, both were beyond words,” Alec said smiling.

“I have to agree with you there,” Magnus said stretching a little and wincing. “I think I’m going to be a little sore tomorrow.”

Alec laughed. “Me too,” Alec said his hand finding its way to Magnus cock, his fingers stroking him, gently.

“Alexander, as much as I would love to go another round, I don’t think I have it in me tonight,” Magnus said.

Alec looked confused for a moment and then realised what he was doing. He grinned embarrassed. “Sorry, I just love touching you,” Alec said as he let his hand slip away from Magnus’ cock and moved it to his waist. “I’ll let you rest old man.” He said cheekily.

“Old man? Really?” Magnus said his eyes full of humour.

Magnus’ fingers started to move over Alec’s body, sliding between his thighs and started to explore. Alec giggled, and Magnus realised he was ticklish. Using that to his advantage, he let his fingers roam over Alec tighs, over his hip, teasingly along his ass crack and then started to full on tickle Alec.

Alec writhed around on the bed, and Magnus tickled him everywhere, their laughter filled the room. Alec gave Magnus a little of his own medicine, ticking him everywhere he could reach, soon they were collapsing on the bed, panting, trying to catch their breath.

“You know I was teasing,” Alec said eventually. “You’re not that much older than me.”

“I know,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

“We should get some sleep,” Alec said.

“We should.” Magnus agreed.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

“I can’t imagine my life without you, Alexander,” Mangus said before kissing him.

“Well, you never have too,” Alec said. “I love you Magnus and now that you’ve deflowered me you’re stuck with me,” he teased.

Magnus let out a huge laugh. “You know, you deflowered me too tonight.”

“Oh I know, why do you think I’m smiling so much.”

“You’re so wicked, I think you’re part demon, not Angel.”

“Demon, Angel, it’s a fine line between the two my love.”

“It is indeed.”

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissed sweetly and drifted off to sleep smiling against each other's lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to the Haven Apartment complex to discuss the cleanup and repairs with George. After a call from Max, they go visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I finally have the next chapter done and before Christmas, yay! A huge thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments, they feed my soul. 
> 
> Bit of a smut warning for the start of this chapter, so be warned, a continuation of the previous night. Also, I've only quickly proofread this chapter, so there may be a heap of mistakes, it's hard to concentrate and edit with twin, 3-year-olds sitting on my lap wanting to press every key on my keyboard. lol. 
> 
> I've got a lot happening in my life at the moment and with Christmas and then the New Year and my birthday coming up I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. I will try to get another chapter up before i go away on vacation for a few weeks at the start of January. (It's summer holidays here in Australia.)
> 
> Wishing you and your families, peace, joy and all good things for the Christmas / Holiday season and may your 2018 be bigger and better. Huge hugs to you all! xoxoxoxox

Alec woke up to the sound of Magnus crying. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“I’ve got you Mags,” Alec whispered trying to wake him gently. He held Magnus against his chest and stroked his back lovingly.

The first thing Magnus was aware of as he woke out of his nightmare was the warmth of Alec’s body and his soothing words. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy. A sob slipped from his lips, and he snuggled into Alec because it was where he felt the safest.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said concern in his voice.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at Alec.

“I really thought I’d seen the last of those nightmares,” Magnus said it has been a few days since he’d had one.

Alec held him tight not sure what to say. Magnus sighed and snuggled against him.

“Alexander, I’m . . .” Magnus started to say.

“Don’t apologise Mags. There is nothing to be sorry about.” Alec said cupping his face gently.

They stayed wrapped around each other is a comfortable silence for almost half an hour, until Magnus moved. At first, Alec was going to protest, missing his warmth but he saw that Magnus was reaching for his dream journal.

Magnus sat up in bed and started to draw his dream. Alec shifted beside him and sat up, back against the headboard watching Magnus.

“Was it the same as the others?” Alec asked as Magnus put the journal down.

“I was alone, lost and I couldn’t find you,” Magnus explained. Alec could feel Magnus tremble.

“Come here,’ Alec said and pulled Magnus close. “Mags, I will always find you,” Alec whispered right before taking his lips in a sweet kiss.

Magnus kissed Alec back and held him tightly. “I know,” He murmured against his lips. Alec could see a tear rolling down Magnus' cheek. He moved his mouth and kissed it away.

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec said before returning to his lips.

“Thank you,” Magnus said. “For loving me, for making me feel the safest I’ve ever been.”

Alec just kissed him, over and over, until they were both breathless. Soon they were grinding against one another, everything else forgotten but each other.

“Make love to me,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips, as he slid his hand down Alec’s body.

Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s cock and started to stroke him as they kissed. Alec slipped his hand down Magnus’ body and found him hard, dripping with pre-cum. Magnus moaned as Alec took him in hand and let his fingers slide over the head of his cock, teasing the slit. Alec rubbed the pre-cum over the head and then slid his fingers backwards, brushing over his tight hole.

Alec felt Magnus wince a little against his lips.

“Sore?” Alec asked concerned.

“Just a little tender.” Magnus said smiling.

“Are you sure you . . .” Alec started to say.

“More than sure,” Magnus cut him off.

Magnus stroked Alec a little harder, sliding his hand along his length and rolling his fist over the head before stroking downwards again.

“Mags if you keep that up, I’ll be done before we begin.” Alec giggled.

Magnus laughed, stroked Alec one last time and let go of his cock reluctantly.

Alec reached over to the side table and grabbed a tube of lube from the drawer. Alec noticed that he’d grabbed the second tube they’d bought.

“Is this one warming too?” He asked.

Magnus giggled, “No, flavoured.”

“Oh,” Alec said blushing.

Alec opened the lube, and the sweet smell filled his nostrils, raspberry. He covered his fingers in lube and resumed kissing Magnus. As they kissed Alec let his hand roam back between Magnus’ cheeks, stroking over his tight hole gently. Magnus shivered at the feeling of the cool lube against him. Alec let his finger tease Magnus for a moment before he slipped the tip of his finger inside. Magnus moaned loudly against Alec’s neck.

Alec gently slid his finger deeper into Magnus, “Feeling ok?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus said a little out of breath.

The smell of the lube hit Alec’s nose again, it made him curious about its taste.

Alec shifted kissing down Magnus’ body, Magnus moaned as he felt Alec’s mouth exploring. Alec kissed along the inside of his thighs, teasing. Ignoring his achingly hard cock. Magnus moved, spreading his legs wider, letting Alec move between them. Alec let his tongue run along the length of Magnus’ cock slowly, licking the pre-cum from the tip and teasing the slit.

“Alexander please,” Magnus moaned wanting more.

Alec looked up at him and smiled, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking him slowly into his mouth. Magnus looked at Alec in awe, he’d never seen anything as erotic as Alec’s lips wrapped around his cock, a smirk on his face, his eyes full of desire.

Alec motioned of Magnus to pull his legs back, Magnus looked at him confused for a moment but when Alec blushed and let one of his fingers stroke over his hole he realised what Alec wanted and intended to do.

Magnus pulled his legs back, holding then behind his knees, leaving himself completely exposed to Alec, he trembled with excitement. When he felt Alec’s warm breath against his sensitive skin, he moaned loudly. Alec picked up the lube and dripped it over his hole, using a fingertip to rub it around.

“Fuck,” Magnus moaned, not able to hold back the profanity as he felt Alec’s tongue touch him for the first time. Alec licked around his hole tentatively, letting his tongue drip inside just a little, almost making Magnus jump out of his skin at the contact.

Alec licked over Magnus’ hole more forcefully, the lube tasted exactly like raspberries, but after a few licks, he noticed it left a strange chemical aftertaste in his mouth, it wasn’t entirely horrible just different.

Alec let his tongue slip into Magnus and Magnus groaned loading, pushing back against Alec wanting more. “Angel Please.” He said breathlessly.

Alec continued to tease Magnus, thrusting his tongue in and out of him. He added a finger and began to stretch Magnus open. Magnus let out a small hiss.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No Angel,” Magnus moaned. “Please don’t stop.”

Alec added another finger and then a third, and when he curved his fingers and brushed them against the bundle of nerves inside him, Magnus let out a scream.

“Enough Alexander,” He moaned. “I need you!”

Alec gave Magnus’ hole one last lick and then shifted up his body, kissing him.

“You taste like raspberries,” Magnus giggled.

“So do you, in such naughty places.” Alec teased.

Alec grabbed the lube and applied a liberal amount to his cock. He shifted between Magnus’ legs and rocked against him.

“Alexander, are you trying to kill me,” Magnus groaned and pulled him down for another kiss.

Alec pushed into Magnus slowly, slipping inside easily. He was still as tight as ever, it was only the initial resistance that was gone. As Alec kissed Magnus, thrusting his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, he thrust into his body.

Magnus let out a low moan and pulled Alec as close as possible. He wrapped his legs around him and locked his feet behind Alec’s back. As Alec thrust forward, Magnus grinding up, taking him as deep as possible.

“You feel so good inside me,” Magnus said in little gasps between thrusts.

“So tight, so warm,” Alec said kissing along Magnus' neck. “I love you, Magnus.” He said as he thrust harder and faster.

Alec was close, he reached between them to stroke Magnus’ hard cock which was dripping pre-cum. “So close Magnus.”

Magnus shifted a little, tilting his hips upwards, changing the angle just enough for Alec to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Alec took Magnus’ lips with his own, kissing him passionately as he came hard. He continued thrusting and stroking Magnus until Magnus came screaming his name.

They came down together, wrapped around each other, still intimately connected, kissing and nipping at each other’s lips. Magnus winced as Alec pulled out of him.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked worried he’d been too rough.

“Alexander you didn’t hurt me,” Magnus said trying to wipe the concerned look off Alec’s face. “I’m just a little sore, but it’s a good kind of sore. It will remind me of you.” He said before kissing Alec sweetly.

Alec kissed him back and then kissed along his jaw and nibbled on his neck.

“I’m starving,” Magnus said.

Alec laughed. “So am I.”

“Breakfast first, shower later?” Magnus suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said smiling.

They both got out of bed, and Magnus used a towel to clean himself up a little before putting on his boxers. He gently wiped Alec clean too, and Alec giggled.

“Ticklish?” Magnus asked.

“Very,” Alec giggled.

Alec slipped into his boxers, and they made their way hand in hand into the kitchen.

Magnus filed Chairman’s bowls, giving him fresh water and some dry food while Alec looked through the fridge.

“Would you like an omelette?” Alec asked.

“Oh yes please,” Magnus said moving in close behind him.

“Ham, cheese, tomato and peppers?”

“Sounds delicious, what can I do?”

“Grab a bowl, a large one,” Alec said as he started pulling items out of the fridge.

Magnus grabbed a large bowl and searched through the utensil’s drawer for a whisk and an egg flipper. He also pulled out a large frying pan.

Alec was busy cutting up the peppers and tomatoes.

“I’ll grate the cheese,” Magnus said and grabbed a grater and a bowl.

“Thanks, babe,” Alec said smiling. They worked so well together in the kitchen. Cooking together was beginning to be one of their favourite things to do, outside of the bedroom.

Alec finished cutting up the ham and then turned to Magnus, “Did you want coffee or juice?”

“Coffee please.”

Alec turned on the coffee machine and grabbed two mugs.

Magnus grabbed the eggs from the counter. “How many eggs?” Magnus asked Alec.

“At least 6,” Alec said grabbing the milk.

Magnus cracked the eggs into the bowl, and Alec added the milk and seasoning.

While Magnus whisked the mixture, Alec turned on the burner and heated up the frying pan.

Magnus handed him the bowl and the egg flipper.

“This is all you,” Magnus said. “I’ve never been able to cook fluffy omelettes.”

Alec poured the mixture into the pan and turned the heat down. When the omelette started to bubble, he flipped it effortlessly.

“Impressive,” Magnus smiled at Alec.

“Years of practice,” Alec beamed at him.

Alec sprinkled on the ham, tomato, peppers and cheese and folded the omelette, flipping it one last time.

“Almost done.”

Magnus has already taken out the plates and cutlery. Alec cut the omelette in half and served. They sat together at the table eating and chatting.

Magnus shifted a few times trying to get comfy. “Your chairs aren’t well padded.” He joked.

“Sore?” Alec asked a little concerned.

“A little,” Magnus laughed.

Alec raised his eyebrow.

“OK more than a little but so worth it.” Magnus giggled.

“So I guess you’re not up to another round in the shower?” Alec teased.

“Oh I’m sure I could be very up for it,” Mangus smiled wickedly at Alec.

Alec laughed, almost reading his mind. “Guess you won’t be the only one sore today then.”

By the time Alec and Magnus got around to actually showering, the water was starting to turn cold. They rushed through washing their hair as fast as they could before the hot water was completely gone.

“We won’t need to worry about the water turning cold once we’re living at Haven,” Magnus said as they dried off.

Alec just smiled, the more he thought about it, the more excited he got about moving in with Magnus. He would miss his apartment, the building was old, but the apartment was quite large for the area, the neighbours were friendly, and he’d never had an issue with the Super who was also his Landlord.

He made a mental note to talk to the Super about his lease, he still had 2 years left on it, but he was sure they’d allow him to either sublease or break the lease, there would be no shortage of people interested in renting.

“What’s on your mind Angel?” Magnus asked noticing Alec deep in thought.

“Oh, I was just reminding myself I need to talk to the Super about my lease.”

“Ah, sooner rather than later might be better.”

“I still have 2 years left on my lease, but they’d definitely have no problems renting the apartment out. Worse case scenario, I’ll have to pay the lease out.”

“I can help if it gets to that,” Magnus said.

“Magnus, I know I’m not worth millions, but I am actually quite well off. I have a very generous trust fund.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that you don’t have the money Alexander, but you’re breaking your lease to come live with me.” He explained.

“How about if it comes to that we split it?” Alec said.

“Deal,” Magnus smiled.

“I doubt it will, Chris the super is also my landlord and he’s a good guy and reasonable. I think he’ll be happy for me to sublease it out.”

“We should actually talk to Simon, he’s been considering moving out of home. He and Clary actually discussed maybe sharing a place.”

“It would be a perfect first apartment, and the rent isn’t over the top.”

“I had offered them an apartment at Haven, but I got the impression they didn’t want to live and work in the same building, not that I could blame them.”

“I’ll talk to Simon the next time we catch up.” Alec smiled.

“So besides catching up with George at Haven this morning, I think we have the day to ourselves.” Magnus grinned.

“Some alone time sounds good,” Alec said moving in close to Magnus.

“It does, doesn’t it,” Magnus smirked, and Alec pulled him in for a lip bruising kiss.

They broke apart panting.

“I think both of us are going to be walking funny for days, at this rate.” Alec joked.

“Alone time doesn’t necessarily equate to spending time in bed Alexander,” Magnus said trying to sound serious. “I am able to behave myself you know.”

Alec laughed. “You might be able too but I can’t. I’ll happily admit all I can think about at the moment is when I can get you naked again.”

“Oh dear, I’ve unleashed a beast.” Magnus chuckled.

“It’s all your fault, look at you, how could I not want you every second of every day?” Alec shifted close and kissed Magnus again passionately.

With extreme effort on both their parts, they finally left Alec’s apartment and made their way over to Haven Apartments to meet with George.

“Sorry, we’re so late,” Alec said as they met George in his office.

“15 Minutes late is early for Magnus,” George said smiling.

Magnus shrugged, “He’s right, I can’t argue there. I’m always late.”

“We’ll work on that,” Alec laughed.

George motioned to the small table in the corner of his office, and they all sat.

“Water?” he asked. He’d set out a water jug, lemon slices and glasses.

“Thanks,” Alec said helping himself and pouring one for both Magnus and George.

“Where would you like to start?” George asked.

“The Security system first, I think,” Magnus said.

George pulled out a set of building plans with areas highlighted in red.

“The red zones are where our current system is lacking.”

Magnus looked at the plans and frowned, there were a lot of red zones.

“They’ve supplied us with 2 quotes, one for addition to our existing system and the other to install a completely new system.”

Magnus looked at the figures, there wasn’t much difference.

“Our current system is just over 8 years old, it was here before you bought the place. It seems that it’s almost obsolete.”

Alec nodded, “I’m not surprised, security technology is big business and is always improving.”

“To add to it is expensive but a whole new system would be easy to install and run.”

“Seems like the smart thing to do is to go with the new system,” Magnus said.

“I think so too,” George said. “I had a friend who used to work in Security take a look at the plans and proposal. He was impressed, he thinks the new system would be the way to go, and the price they’ve quoted is reasonable. Seems Elite are one of the best in the business.”

“Good to hear,” Magnus said, not that he expected anything less from Jem and Will who recommend them.

“I’d like to run it by my friends Jem and Will and see what they think before we make a decision, also want them to take a look at the plans, make sure nothing was missed.”

“I emailed all this to you earlier this morning so you should have it,” George said.

“Great. Next?” Magnus said moving on.

George pulled out the quote for the heat and cooling system.

“Alec was correct, they’ll need to replace all the ducting, it’s regulations when there is a fire in a building.”

“Understandable,” Magnus said. Alec looked at the quote.

“They’ll service the systems and replace all the ducts etc.”

“Tell them to go ahead George, they’ve been a great company and always helpful in the past, I doubt they are trying to rip us off,” Magnus said smiling.

“I doubt it too, small family business, they are good people.”

“Have them send the invoice to Simon for payment,” Magnus told him.

“I have the cleaning quotes here. Firstly I have to say the guy from Clean It was insulting and basically told me what he had to do, not the other way around. I didn’t like him, but his quote is the cheapest.” George explained. “A couple came out from Jim’s cleaning services, they were the complete opposite, they listened to everything I said, answers all my questions and asked a heap of their own, they aren’t as cheap a Clean It, but they aren’t as expensive as Total Cleaning Solutions. They are 12K more expensive for the same service, and I have no idea why.”

“OK that’s a big difference,” Magnus said comparing the quotes, they all seemed to be supplying the same service.

“So you liked Jim’s?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, I did. Also, they don’t hire contractors, the people that work for them are employees, always feel they tend to work better than contractors. Care more.”

“I have to agree there,” Alec said. “Jim’s is a family owned business, I’m sure they were on Hodge’s list.”

“They were, all three where.”

“George, I trust your judgement, let's go with Jim’s Cleaning services.”

“Great, I’ll call them and ask them to start ASAP.” George went over his notes. “I still haven’t had much luck finding someone the get those windows added to the stairwell but I’m still on it.”

“It can always be done at a later stage if need be, don’t stress.”

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and Magnus could tell George was dying to know what the police said about the letter.

“We met with Detective Rodriguez about that letter, and he’s looking into a few things, they think it might be something connected to my business, a jealous competitor or something.”

George just nodded his head, he knew it couldn’t be anyone from Magnus’ personal life, everyone loved him.

“There haven’t been any new letters, so I guess that’s a good thing,” Geroge said.

“If you do see anything suspicious let us know immediately,” Alec said.

“Of course.” Geroge smiled wearily.

“On a more pleasant note, Alexander had agreed to move in with me,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Congratulations, you’ll love it here Alec, everyone is so friendly it's like living in a small town.”

“I’d love anywhere as long as I’m with Magnus but from what I’ve heard about the residents I know I’ll feel at home here.” Alec smiled.

“Would you be able to organise another set of keys for my place?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” George said making a note. “An entire set?”

“Yes please, I want Alec to have access to both floors and the roof.”

“I’ll contact the locksmith and get it done ASAP,” George said smiling.

Alec’s phone started ringing, and he noticed it was Max.

“Sorry,” Alec said stepping outside.

“I’m very happy for you Magnus,” George said honestly.

“Thank you, George, despite everything that’s happening I’ve never been happier.”

“Good, if anyone deserves happiness it’s you. You do so much for so many.” Geroge's voice was full of emotion.

“Sometimes I think to myself I’m rushing into things, moving too fast,” Magnus said.

“Magnus, love happens differently for everyone, who’s to say if it's too fast or too slow. My dear Julia and I met and were married are 3 months. Everyone thought we were crazy but when you meet that other part of your heart why wait.”

Magnus could see the sadness on George's face. His wife Julia had died of a broken heart not long after their daughter, that had been the last straw for George, it had pushed him over the edge and had a law-abiding good man taking matters into his own hands, trying to get the dealers out of his neighbourhood.

Magnus took George’s hand and squeezed, George smiled at him sadly. “I miss her, it’s always easier when I’m busy because I don’t dwell on it.”

“I know dear friend,” Magnus said. “If you ever just need someone to sit and talk with.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

Alec walked in and noticed the seriousness in the room.

“Sorry, that was Max. Seems dad came back for his stuff, he really let loose on mum, she’s really shaken up.” Alec looked dejected.

“Alexander, it’s not your fault.”

“It is Magnus. She took my side, she threw him out. Who’s fault could it be but mine?”

“Robert’s. He’s a close-minded bigot, any man who would disown his son for falling in love doesn’t deserve children.”

George looked from Alec to Magnus and just shook his head.

“Sorry George, you don’t need my drama,” Alec said.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, and for what its worth, I think Magnus is right.”

“Thank you.”

“Can we go to my mother's place before going home?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Of course Alexander, you really don’t even have to ask. That woman has my love and respect for the way she stood up for you and for the way she’s accepted us.”

Alec smiled.

“Is there anything else we need to go over?” Magnus asked George.

“I think that’s it for the time being, I’ll call if I think of anything else and I’ll be in touch to let you know when the cleaners are going to make a start.”

“Great, and I’ll let you know about the security system.”

“Try to enjoy the rest of your day,” George said. “I know it’s difficult times.”

“Thank you, George,” Alec said shaking his hand.

They walked back to Alec’s car hand in hand.

“Let’s stop and pick up a few things before your mothers, I think a few delicious pastries, a nice bottle or 6 of wine, lots of chocolate and ice cream are in order.” Magnus giggled.

“I like the way you think Mr Bane.”

Magnus giggled again. “Hmm, I like that, gave me shivers.”

“What? Mr Bane?” Alec teased.

“Yep, you may have found a new kink of mine.” Magnus laughed.

Alec rolled his eyes laughing and opened the door for Magnus.

They stopped off and picked up supplies, and soon they were pulling up at Alec’s mother's place.

Max answered the door and looked at them confused.

“What’s with all the bags?” he asked.

“We brought comfort food,” Magnus explained.

They walked into the kitchen when Maryse was sitting at the table sipping her coffee. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and swollen. Alec couldn’t remember ever having seen his mother like this.

“Alec, Magnus, you didn’t need to change your plans for me.” She said tears shining in her eyes.

“Maryse, we actually didn’t have anything else on today, so no plans were broken and how could we not be here. We also come bearing gifts.”

Alec leant forward and kissed his mothers cheek, giving her a hug. “Mum, I love you so much.” He said, and she started to cry again.

“Please don’t cry,” Alec said. Pulling her from her seat and dragging her to the kitchen counter. “We’ve brought supplies.”

“Alec we have food.”

“I’m sure you do but do you have cookie dough, doughnuts, pretzels, potato chips, chocolate truffles and ice cream?”

Maryse laughed. “You know I don’t tend to keep that much junk food in the house.”

“Precisely why we bought it,” Magnus said smiling. “We also have some excellent drops, but I am afraid young sir you’ll have to stick to cokes.” He said looking at Max.

“Whatever, I don’t like wine anyway, prefer beer.”

Maryse raised an eyebrow.

“I meant if I were of age and was allowed to drink I’m sure I’d prefer beer,” Max said smirking.

“Another one,” Maryse said. “My sweet Alec was my only good boy.”

“Yeah because he was a hermit and had no friends.” Max pipped up.

“Gee thanks,” Alec said a little offended.

“Well it was true but Bro, but now you have the hottest boyfriend around, you are totally one up on everyone.”

Alec blushed, and Magnus and Maryse giggled.

“What do you say to Ice cream and trashy TV?” Magnus said.

An hour later Izzy and Jace turned up, and they all crowded into the lounge area, eating junk, watching ridiculous reality tv and laughing.

“Let’s open some of that wine,” Maryse said.

“Sadly none for me I’m on shift tonight,” Izzy said.

“Me too,” Jace grumbled.

“I’d love some wine.”

Maryse looked at her son. “Aren’t you working too?”

“No, I have this block off.”

Maryse looked at Magnus. “Wow, you got him to take time off?”

“He offered,” Magnus said matter of factly.

Maryse smiled widely and walked off to the kitchen, Magnus decided to give her a hand.

Maryse was looking for her bottle opener when Magnus walked into the kitchen.

“I’ve never seen Alec this happy.” She said turning to Magnus. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I’ve never been this happy either,” Magnus said honestly.

“You’re good for each other.” She smiled.

“I’ve asked Alec to move in with me,” Magnus told her. “He accepted.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I couldn’t see you either of you going back to living alone. Just promise me you’ll take care of him, he always so busy taking care of everyone else he forgets about himself.”

“I promise, Alexander is the most important person in my life. I love him more than I ever thought possible.”

Maryse burst into tears, and Magnus pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” He said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

“Sorry,” She said finally, looking up at Magnus. “I loved Robert, so much, but I always felt something was missing, I guess he never loved me quite as much.”

“Robert is an idiot,” Magnus said. “If he can’t see how amazing you are, he doesn’t deserve you or your children.”

Maryse smiled. “Thank you.”

“You never need to thank me for speaking the truth Maryse.”

“The first time he cheated on me, he didn’t know I knew about it, I let it go because I loved him and I had just found out I was pregnant with Max.” Maryse smiled sadly. “After Max was born, things changed, he was more attentive, and it felt like when we were first together, but that didn’t last long. When Max was 2, we were supposed to go to a conference out of town, but Max wasn’t well, so I stayed. Robert took one of the juniors with him, she came to me after Robert dumped her 3 months later, upset and pregnant. He told me she’d seduced him, I didn’t really believe him, but I went with it because of the kids. He paid her off, and that was that as far as he was concerned. We never discussed it. By the time Max was 5, we’d stopped sleeping together, our marriage was pretty much over.”

The pain in Maryse voice as she explained everything to Magnus was beyond horrible, it made the pain he felt over Camille seem like a paper cut. Magnus didn’t have a clue what to say, so instead of talking, he pulled Maryse into a huge hug.

Alec walked into the kitchen worried because his mother and Magnus were taking a long time to just grab a bottle of wine. He found them hugging.

“Everything OK?” He asked concerned.

“Everything is perfect Alexander. Your mother and I were just talking.”

“Did you tell her our news?” Alec said smiling, hope it would cheer her up a little.

“He did, and I am so happy for you.” Maryse pulled Alec into their hug. “You better tell Isabelle because if she hears it from someone else, she’ll flip. You do realise she’ll be planning your wedding any day now.”

“Well she does have impeccable taste, I don’t think I’d mind that too much.” Magnus giggled.

“You haven’t officially asked me yet,” Alec said.

“Officially? Did I miss something.”

“I’ve just made my intentions to your son very clear, I plan on marrying him.”

“Good to know.” Maryse smiled.

They grabbed the wine and some glasses and headed out to the lounge. Maryse let Alec go ahead of them, she took Magnus’ hand.

“Thank you for listening, I can’t really talk to my children about this, he’s still their father and I’d rather they not know what he’s really like.”

“Maryse, you’re too good for him. He never deserved you!” Magnus squeezed her hand and they followed Alec into the lounge.

Maryse poured 3 glasses. “Now’s a good time as any Alec.” She said prodding him to tell his siblings his news.

“What is?” max asked.

“Magnus has asked me to move in with him, and I accepted,” Alec said beaming.

“Yes!” Izzy screamed. “I win.”

“What?” Alec asked confused.

“We had a little wager going, Jace and I as to when Magnus would ask you to move in. He said after Magnus gets his place cleaned, and I said way before then, within the next few days.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m that predictable am I?”

“I can’t believe you’re betting on my personal life,” Alec said a little annoyed.

“Guess we shouldn’t mention the bet with have with Clary and Simon then.” Jace laughed.

“What bet?” Alec demanded.

“When Magnus will propose,” Izzy said laughing. Maryse giggled.

“You people are horrible,” Max said.

“Yes, they are,” Alec growled.

“Why wasn’t I let in on that action,” Max added.

Alec rolled his eyes, grabbed his wine and sat down next to Magnus pouting.

“Don’t worry Alexander,” Magnus said. He turned to Jace. “I want in on that action too.”

“No fair Magnus,” Izzy laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus enjoy breakfast in bed before heading out for a walk and to get groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a safe start to the New Year.
> 
> I made a small edit to Chapter 17, I've updated Magnus' birthdate. In the 10th Anniversary copy of City of Bones, there are bonus Clave files at the back, and Magnus' file lists his birthday as Dec 8th. 
> 
> I'm heading off on a family vacation this Friday (Summer holidays here in Australia), so I won't be able to update for a few weeks, but I will be writing while I'm away. I always write on paper before I type everything up so hopefully, I'll get a few chapters done and work on some of my other fics. I'll try to update before the end of January.
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who left a comment and thanks to everyone who left Kudos, it might seem like a small thing, but it does mean a lot to me.
> 
> I've only done a quick check of this chapter so I apologise for any mistakes. I wanted to get this posted before my vacation and this is shaping up to be my only chance. Oh and once again Smut warning for this chapter, they just can't keep their hands off each other! ;)
> 
> Take care, everyone!

Alec and Magnus ended up spending the rest of the day with Alec’s family, and Magnus enjoyed every moment of it. He never once felt like he was intruding or left out, they all made him feel so comfortable it felt like they’d known each other for years, not a few weeks.

Jace and Izzy had to leave for work at about 5 pm, but Max asked Magnus and Alec to stay, and they ordered pizza and watched Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Magnus and Maryse had never seen the show, so they started at Season 1.

“I can’t remember the last time I had pizza and just watched tv all night,” Maryse sighed.

“It’s good to see you relax for once mum,” Max said. “You always work too hard.”

“I don’t plan to take on so much with the new company we’re starting, I’ve actually asked Victor to be my partner.” She explained.

“That’s great,” Alec said. He had always liked Victor. He was hardworking, and a looked up to Maryse. Alec always thought that Victor had a crush on his mother, but he’d keep those thoughts to himself for the time being.

“We registered the business name today, Idris Investments and we’ll be working from here until we find suitable offices,” Maryse told them, her voice full of excitement. “Robert has agreed to allow us to take your portfolio with us, not that he had much choice, I won’t repeat what he told Victor.”

“Will Victor still be in charge of my account?” Magnus asked.

“Absolutely and you won’t even notice any changes, we are working on a seamless transition. We should have our new contact details by tomorrow, we have a tech firm setting everything up for us as we speak.”

“While we’re on the subject of business, have you ever heard of The Morgenstern Group?” Magnus asked.

Maryse’s eyes grew wide, and she went a little pale. “Sadly I have. It’s owned and run by Valentine Morgenstern. He’s Jocelyn’s ex-husband.”

“Oh,” Magnus said not sure how to process this information.

“I’ve always tried to steer clear of the man, I never liked him, I didn’t even know Jocelyn left him until the night you came to dinner.”

“He bought Belcourt Furniture and Design, any idea what he’d want with a furniture company?”

“Hmm, that seems like an odd investment, he runs transport companies, courier companies and the like, I did hear they were looking at branching out, but I’ve never dealt with them. I don’t trust the man.”

“We spoke to a Detective Rodriguez, and he seems to think that the threats etc. are due to something work-related, Magnus won a contract from Belcourt.”

“I could do a little discrete digging if you like?” Maryse said.

“No Maryse, if Morgenstern his behind this, he’s dangerous and I don’t want you putting yourself in danger. We’ll let the police handle it.” Magnus said concerned.

“OK, but I could easily do a little snooping without him knowing, I’ve been in this industry a long time I know a trick or two,” Maryse smirked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Magnus smiled at her. He really liked Maryse.

It was almost midnight by the time they’d gotten back to Alec’s. Maryse had offered for them to stay the night but they hadn’t fed Chairman, and they were both feeling a little guilty about it. As expected he was sitting at the door, with a not very amused look on his face.

“He’s really angry with us,” Alec said.

“I think we should lock the bedroom door tonight, just in case,” Magnus joked.

They fed Chairman, giving him some extra treats hoping to get back in his good graces and both flopped down on the bed.

“This was not the night I had in mind for us this morning,” Alec said honestly.

“I had a wonderful time, I love spending time with your family.” Magnus pulled Alec close.

“I’m so glad you do because we’re sort of a package deal.”

“Lucky me then, I get the man of my dreams and a family too. What more could I want?” Magnus said before leaning in to kiss Alec.

“So sleepy,” Alec said yawning.

“Me too,” Magnus admitted.

They got up and stripped off their clothes and slipped into bed just wearing their boxers. Alec lay on his back and pulled Magnus to him. Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest and sighed. “I could stay here forever.”

“Feel free, I’m never letting you go,” Alec said as they drifted off to sleep.

Magnus woke up alone, he glanced over at the clock, and it was almost 8 am. He’d actually had a dreamless night, which left him feeling refreshed. Stretching he slipped out of bed and went in search of Alec.

Alec was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he cooked breakfast.

“You’ve been busy,” Magnus said smiling as he looked at the bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast Alec was preparing.

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” Alec said sadly.

“Oh, well in that case,” Magnus moved towards him, gave him a quick peck and went back to the bedroom. “I’ll be waiting.” He called out.

A few minutes later, Alec walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with Magnus’ breakfast.

“You’re not eating?” Magnus asked.

“I am, I’ll be right back.” Alec came in with two mugs of coffee which he placed on his side table and left quickly to return moments later with his own breakfast.

“Dig in, you don’t have to wait.”

“It’s only polite to wait for the cook to be seated.” Magnus smiled.

Alec leant over and kissed him sweetly. “Let’s eat.”

They ate and chatted and discussed what to do with their Sunday, it was a little past 9 am when Magnus received a text message from Cat.

“It’s Cat,” Magnus said, sending her a quick reply.

“We should have them over for dinner tonight,” Alec said between bites of toast.

“Great idea,” Magnus sent a message to Cat. He laughed when he read her reply.

“She asked if you’re making lasagna,” Magnus giggled.

“I can definitely do that.” Alec smiled.

“Ragnor is asking for cheesy garlic bread too.”

“Done.” Alec laughed. “You should invite Raphael too while you’re at it.”

Magnus sent Raphael a text.

“Cat and Ragnor said they’ll bring wine and dessert and asked what time, Raphael can’t make it.”

“Thank them and tell them about 6.30 pm,” Alec said smiling. “We’ll have to go grocery shopping.”

Magnus replied to Cat and then sent her Alec’s address.

“I haven’t told them about us moving in together, please remind me to do it tonight,” Magnus said finishing off his breakfast. He placed his tray on the floor and leaned back in the bed.

“I am so full, that was delicious Angel. I’m going to have to start working out more living with you otherwise I’m going to get fat.”

“I’d love you either way Mags.” Alec smiled down at him.

As Alec finished off his breakfast, he motioned for Magnus to grab his tray. “Come on let's get these into the kitchen,” he said.

Magnus groaned, “Do I have to move?”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Alec smiled sweetly.

“Really? How?” Magnus said curiously.

“How does kissing you all over, sucking your beautiful cock and then riding you until we both cum sound?”

Magnus’ eyes grew wide, his sweet angel was getting to be quite bold. “Sounds OK, I guess,” he said trying to sound bored, teasing Alec.

“Oh,” Alec said a little deflated. “Maybe I should have kept Officer Parkers card after all.” He said walking out of the room. By the time Magnus caught up with him, Alec was loading the dished into the dishwasher. He took Magnus’ tray not saying a word and loaded those dishes too. Magnus just glared at him.

Alec started the dishwasher and walked calming into the bedroom, Magnus followed. Alec stopped at the edge of the bed and turned to face Magnus. Magnus just leapt at him and pushed him down onto the bed.

“Alexander, I was only teasing.”

“I know, so was I.”

“Don’t tease me like that, you’re mine, only mine,” Magnus said before taking his lips roughly.

“Your teasing hurt my feeling Mags,” Alec said honestly.

“I’m sorry Angel, it’s not what I intended. You have no idea how much I want you.”

“Show me,” Alec whispered.

“With pleasure,” Magnus murmured as he started to kiss his way along Alec’s jaw and down his neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin there leaving his mark before he kissed his way down Alec’s chest and flat tummy.

Magnus ran his tongue along the skin just about the waistband of Alec’s boxers. Alec couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips at the feelings of pleasure Magnus’ warm tongue gave him.

Magnus’ fingers slipped into Alec’s boxers, and Alec lifted his hips, letting Magnus easily slip them off him. Magnus shifted for a moment, removing his own boxers and then moved back to the bed, all his attention on Alec.

“Angel, I really did love your idea except for one little thing, I want to suck your beautiful cock first.” Magnus shifted between Alec’s legs and licked along the length of Alec’s cock slowly. He placed small wet, open-mouthed kisses along his cock, causing Alec to moan obscenely.

One of Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s balls, gently massaging and rolling them, as his tongue flicked over the head of his cock. In one swift motion, Magnus sucked Alec’s cock deep into his mouth, feeling the head hitting the back of his throat.

Alec let out a startled gasp as Magnus took all of his cock so easily. It took all his willpower to remain in control. The feeling of Magnus’ warm mouth and tongue almost too much.

Magnus sucked slowly up and down Alec’s cock, driving Alec crazy. Alec heard the snap and realised that Magnus had at some stage gotten the lube out. Magnus took his time preparing Alec, carefully sliding first one finger and then another and another, scissoring him open, lightly brushing over his prostate, teasing him as he continued to suck on his cock.

“Magnus, Please . .” Alec begged. “Fuck me please.”

Magnus pulled off Alec’s cock with a loud pop, his hands stroking up and down his inner thighs.

“Well since you’ve asked so nicely,” Magnus giggled as he quick coated his hard cock with lube.

By the time Magnus slid into Alec, he was barely holding on. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus pulling him as close as possible.

“Please Mags, move.”

Magnus’ eyes locked with Alec’s as he thrust hard into his body, hitting his prostate straight on, causing Alec to scream out his name. Magnus continued to thrust hard, over and over, his mouth crushed against Alec’s kissing him passionately.

They broke apart breathless, gasping, and Magnus looked down at Alec. “So beautiful,” he murmured before leaning back over Alec greedily sucking on his neck.

Alec lifted his chin, giving Magnus better access to his neck. He shifted his hips, thrusting up meeting Magnus thrust for thrust. He was so close, and there was no holding back.

Alec moaned Magnus’ name, his breath catching in his throat as he came hard, untouched, his cock pinned against their stomachs, his cum filling the space between them.

As Alec clenched around him, Magnus felt himself losing control, his thrusts became more erratic, he bit down on Alec’s neck as he came hard, deep inside him.

Alec pulled Magnus’ lips towards his own, kissing him deeply, holding him tight.

Magnus gently slid out of Alec and lay on the bed beside him. “Never ever doubt how much I love and want you, Alexander, I want you now and I’ll want you always,” Magnus said as he gathered Alec up into his arms.

Alec looked into his eyes, his heart swelled at the love he saw there. He didn’t have the words, so instead, he kissed Magnus with everything he had, trying to convey how much he loved.

“I love you, Magnus.” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” Magnus said between kisses.

They lay together cuddling and kissing for almost half an hour until finally Alec stretched and looked at Magnus smiling.

“As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, we really do need to get groceries if I’m cooking for Cat and Ragnor.”

“You know, we could always cancel,” Magnus joked.

Alec ignored the comment, knowing Magnus wasn’t serious. “What do you saw he grab a quick shower and go out for a walk, get some fresh air and exercise before grabbing the groceries.”

“Well I don’t think we really need the exercise,” He said winking, and Alec laughed. “Fresh air would be nice though.”

They showered quickly, fed Chairman and left the apartment. They strolled the streets hand in hand, enjoying the warm sun and each others company.

“There’s a park not far from here,” Alec said leading Magnus towards it. They bought a couple of bottles of water from a corner store before crossing towards it.

The park was bustling, full of couples and families, the good weather had everyone out and about it seemed. Alec and Magnus strolled along the path, through the trees, towards the pond.

“I love coming here, it’s such a happy place. I come running here sometimes, I really like running around the pond.” Alec said and then laughed.

Mangus looked at him curiously.

“Sorry I just remembered something funny, like I said I like to run here and one day Jace joined me, and we were running around the pond, and a group of ducks wandered onto the path, I’d never seen a grown man move so fast or heard one scream so loud.”

“Jace is scared of ducks?” Magnus asked giggling.

“Yep,” Alec laughed.

“That’s hilarious. We have to tell Clary.”

As they rounded a corner, they heard a sound, at first they weren’t sure exactly what it was then as they got closer to it they realised it was a little girl crying.

The quickly made their way over to the child who was sitting on the ground, one of her knees was bloody, and her pretty face was stained with tears.

Alec knelt down next to the child, his voice low and soothing, not wanting to scare the girl. “Sweetie are you OK?” He asked.

“I just wanted to see the ducks, but Nanna said no.” She cried.

Magnus knelt down too. “Where is your Nanna sweetpea?” He asked.

“She was over there,” The girl pointed at the walking path that leads through the trees.

“She was on the phone, so I came back.” The girl explained.

Alec looked at the girl's knee, “Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked.

The little girl opened one of her hands, she’d grazed her palm as well.

Alec pulled out some tissues he has in his pocket. “Mags, why don’t you see if you can see her Nanna, she’s probably frantic by now.”

“Will do,” Magnus said. “Sweetpea, what does Nanna look like?”

“She’s tall, wearing a yellow dress and she’s like him.” She said pointing at Alec. At first, Magnus was confused, and then he realised, she meant she was white.

“OK, I’ll find her I promise.” Magnus nodded to Alec and went off in search of her Nanna.

“I’m Alec,” Alec said to the little girl. She was tiny little thing with a mess of curly brown hair, soulful brown eyes and beautiful tanned skin.

“Madzie.” She said in a tiny voice.

“What a pretty name.” Alec smiled at her.

“Madzie, can I take a look at your knee and hand?” He asked.

“Will it hurt?” She squeaked.

“Just a little, I just want to clean you up, but I will try to be as gentle as possible.”

Madzie hesitated for a moment, she looked at Alec and then smiled a small smile.

“OK,” She said holding out her hand.

Alec opened his water and gently poured some over the child's hand, he used a tissue to clean way the blood, thankfully it looked like there were only a few minor scratches.

Next, he looked at her knee, he poured some water, and she giggled as the water trickles down her leg.

“It tickles,” She said sweetly.

Alec used another tissue to clean away the blood and some debris that was on her knee, there were also a few minor scratches and one a little deeper, but it wouldn’t need more than a band-aid.

Alec heard voices, and he looked up to see Magnus and a frantic woman rushing towards them.

“Madzie, thank god.” The woman said dropping to her knees next to the girl, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Never leave my side again,” the lady said as she held the girl close.

As she let go, she noticed the scrapes.

“I’ve cleaned them with some water, nothing major,” Alec said. The woman looked at him as if she was noticing him for the first time.

“Thank you,” She said turning to Magnus. “Both of you.”

The lady stood and helped the girl up. “I’m Iris, and this is my granddaughter Madzie. I only turned my back for a moment, while on the phone with her parents and the next thing I knew she was gone. I should have known she’s come back here, she wanted to see the ducks, but they don’t seem to be around.”

“No need to thank us, just glad to help,” Alec said. “I’m Alec, and this is my boyfriend, Magnus.”

Iris smiled at them widely. “Not everyone would have stopped to help,” Iris said. “So thanks is very much deserved.”

Alec knelt down to Madzie’s height. “Madzie, promise me next time you’ll tell your Nanna where you’re going, don’t just wander off OK.”

“OK,” the little girl smiled at him sweetly.

Magnus watched Alec interact with the girl, and he felt his heart flutter, he was so great with the little girl.

“Madzie, we need to get going, your parents will be coming to pick you up soon.”

“Thank you,” Madzie said to Alec and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Alec beamed at the little girl before standing.

“Thank you again,” Iris said. “Enjoy the rest of our weekend.” She said as they hurried off.

Madzie kept waving at them until they were out of sight.

“Cute kid,” Alec said as he took Magnus’ hand in his own.

“She was a sweet little thing,” Magnus smiled at Alec, and they walked towards the park exit.

They made their way to the grocery store and picked up everything they needed for Lasagna and cheesy garlic bread as well as some supplies for the coming week. When they got to the register, Carol was standing there smiling at them.

“Well if it isn’t two of my favourite customers,” she said still smiling.

“Hi Carol, how are things?” Alec asked.

“All good in my word, I see you decided to keep him?” She teased.

“Can you blame me?” Alec said.

“God no,” Carol laughed.

“I’m standing right here you know,” Magnus said trying to look stern and failing because of the huge grin on his face.

“Sweetie, no one could miss you,” Carol said flirtily.

Magnus laughed. “Oh Carol, if only you were single.”

“Sweetie, you’d never be able to handle me.” She joked as she started to scan their items.

Magnus and Alec laughed.

They said their goodbyes and ended up having to take a cab back to the apartment because they had way too much to carry.

They put the groceries away together and then got busy making the sauce for the lasagna and prepping everything for dinner. It was only lunchtime too early to cook. They decided to make sandwiches for lunch and sat together on the couch watching Supergirl. By the time they had to start cooking, they’d managed to get through another 4 episodes.

They worked together seamlessly in the kitchen, stopping every now and then to kiss each other breathless. Alec had always loved cooking, but cooking with Magnus was starting to be one of his most favourite things to do.

“I love cooking with you,” Alec said as he sprinkled cheese over the garlic bread.

Magnus laughed. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“I actually can’t wait to get into your kitchen,” Alec confessed.

“Our kitchen,” Magnus corrected him.

Alec smiled at him, wiping his hands on a tea towels before pulling him in close. “I love you,” Alec said before kissing him.

Magnus could help but smile as Alec kissed him. He was just so happy.

“It’s really hard to kiss you when you’re smiling like that,” Alec said breaking off the kiss.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy,” Magnus told him.

“So am I, I’ve never been this happy.”

Magnus pulled him into another kiss, this time, kissing him properly.

“Do you two ever come up for air?” A voice said behind them, and they turned to see Izzy standing there with Simon, smiling at them.

“Do you ever knock?” Alec said a little annoyed.

“Actually we did know, multiple times, I suggested we call your phones, but Izzy just used her key,” Simon said a little embarrassed.

“You could have interrupted an intimate moment Isabelle dear,” Magnus said.

“It was a risk I was willing to take.” She laughed.

“Why are you here?” Alec asked annoyed.

“It’s Career Week at The Sanctuary, and Raphael emailed all the schedules etc. to me,” Simon said. “I’ve printed out copies for everyone. We’re all up tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh I almost forgot about that,” Magnus said a little embarrassed. “I guess that’s why Raphael is so busy tonight. Maybe we should have offered to help.”

“No need, Clary and I were there all morning, everything is pretty much set,” Simon said smiling.

Alec looked at the schedule. “Thanks, Simon, I really appreciate this. Did you give a copy to Jace?”

“Yes and also to Luke, he’s going to call you tomorrow about the Engine.”

“Brilliant,” Alec said excitedly.

“So Lydia is in as well, she’s actually really excited about it.”

“That’s great,” Alec said.

Izzy sniffed the air. “Are you making Lasagna?” She asked.

“I am, friends of Magnus’ are coming over for dinner.”

Isabelle gave him a sad look.

“I’ll make you some this week I promise.”

“Wednesday night?” She asked.

Alec thought for a moment, “Magnus do we have anything on Wednesday night?”

“Not that I know of,” he said smiling.

“OK Wednesday it is, dinner here, you’re more than welcome to Simon,” Alec said.

“I’ll be here,” Simon said excitedly.

“You know you’ll need to invite Jace and Clary,” Izzy said.

“I know, I’ll ask them tomorrow.”

“We should get going, I need to get Simon home, and I need to get to work.”

“Before you go, Simon can I have a minute?” Alec asked.

Simon looked at him warily. “Ahh sure.”

Alec walked into the lounge and Simon followed. Alec almost laughed at the concerned look on Simon’s face.

“Simon don’t look so worried.” Alec smiled. “I just wanted to talk to you about my apartment.”

Simon looked at him with a confused expression.

“As you know I’m moving in with Magnus, but I still have two years on this lease, Magnus mentioned you were thinking of moving out of home.”

“Oh,” Simon said his expression changing. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it, but I haven’t been able to find anywhere I liked.”

“Would you be interested in subleasing this place? It’s $1750 a month.”

“Wow, really? It’s a two bedroom isn’t it?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, let me show you quickly.”

Alec walked Simon through the Apartment, showing him all the rooms.

Isabelle looked at them confused as they walked past them.

“Alexander is asking Simon if he’s interested in taking over his lease.”

“Oh,” Izzy said smiling. “That’s a great idea.”

Simon was smiling widely as they walked back to Izzy and Magnus.

“I won’t need most of the furniture either, so that’s yours if you want it.”

“Alec, this is awesome, I totally want the place even if Clary doesn’t. It’s a bargain.”

“Great, I’ll talk to my landlord tomorrow and get things rolling, he’s the building super, and he’s a really great guy.”

“He is,” Izzy said. “He’s a sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Magnus, for thinking of me,” Simon said.

“Of course, I know you’ve wanted to move out, and I know why you’d rather not live at Haven.”

“It’s nothing against you,” Simon said a little sheepishly.

“Simon you don’t need to explain, I understand,” Magnus said smiling.

Izzy looked at her phone. “Sorry, we really need to go.”

Magnus hugged them both goodbye.

Alec hugged his sister. “Be safe,” he whispered into her ear.

“Always,” She said hugging him back.

“See you tomorrow,” Simon chirped as Izzy dragged him out the door.

“I think you made his night,” Magnus said smiling.

“I think so,” Alec said cheerfully.

“Offering him your furniture too was really nice of you,” Magnus said.

“Well I guess I won’t need it, and it's not like I’ve overly attached  to it all.” He said honestly. “Though I do love my dresser and my computer chair.”

“Alexander, just because my apartment is fully furnished doesn’t mean you can’t bring any of your things over. We’ll find somewhere for everything you’d like to keep.”

“Are you sure?” Alec said a little concerned. “My stuff isn’t as classy as yours. Won’t they look out of place?”

“Alexander, my furniture isn’t classy, its mostly items I’ve designed, and your stuff will not look out of place.”

Alec smiled. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, it’s not my apartment anymore, it's going to be our home, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him. “In fact, I was thinking we should redecorate the whole place together, making it more ours.”

“Just as long as we don’t change the kitchen and master bathroom,” Alec laughed.

“You’re just moving in with me for my kitchen and tub aren’t you.” Magnus joked.

“That and your super hot body babe.” He laughed as he pulled Magnus in close.

He was still laughing as he pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

“What time did we tell Cat and Ragnor?” Alec asked.

“6.30 pm.”

Alec looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after 5 pm. “Perfect, that’s just enough time,” he said smiling at Magnus wickedly

“Enough time for what?” Magnus asked innocently

“You’ll see,” Alec scooped Magnus up into his arms.

Magnus was giggling uncontrollably as Alec strode across the apartment and threw him onto the bed. In moments, Alec’s body was covering Magnus’ pressing him into the mattress, his mouth roaming down Magnus’ neck.

Alec’s hands moved to buttons on Magnus’ shirt and undid them quickly before moving to the hem of his own t-shirt and pulling it up and off. Alec made quick work of the rest of their clothes, and soon they were naked, grinding against each other, kissing passionately.

Without even asking, Alec reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube, he glanced at it to see which one it was, and this time he’s grabbed the warming one. He quickly coated his fingers as slid them inside Magnus, causing him to moan loudly into Alec’s hungry mouth. Alec wasted no time preparing Magnus.

Magnus’ heart was racing, Alec had taken complete control, kissing him hungrily, fingers stretching and preparing him. He loved seeing him like this, so desperate for him.

“Now Alexander,” Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as he slid three fingers in and out of him.

Alec shifted on the bed, kneeling between Magnus’ legs. Grabbing his hips, he positioned himself at his tight hole and thrust inside slowly. It was sweet torture. Magnus arched up, wrapping his legs around Alec as Alec started to thrust, in and out of his tight body.

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are,” Alec said as he thrust in hard, hitting Magnus’ prostate and causing Magnus to see stars.

Magnus moaned, not able to make words.

Alec pushed Magnus' legs open a little wider, and Magnus dropped them to the side. Leaning forward, Alec leant over Magnus’ body, pressing close, sliding his legs back, until he was on top of Magnus. Alec’s hands supported his body slightly, and he began to thrust, hard and fast into Magnus, pounding him into the mattress, Alec’s bed squeaking loudly.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Magnus chanted over and over, and Alec continued to thrust, Magnus lifted his hips as much as he could, grinding against Alec.

“So good,” Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, and he kissed his way along his jaw and down his neck and then back to his mouth.

“So close Alexander.” Magnus moaned.

Alec reached between them and took hold of Magnus’ hard cock. He started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Come with me, Magnus,” Alec said his voice raw.

Alec thrust and pumped Magnus’ cock as Magnus ground against him, and they came together, screaming into each other's mouths, their screams muffled by their kiss. Alec continued to thrust and stroke Magnus, dragging their orgasm out as long as possible. Finally, he collapsed against Magnus, spent.

Alec slowly slid out of Magnus and moved to lay beside him, pulling him close.

“I love you,” Magnus said before kissing him sweetly.

“I love you.” Alec held him tight.

Magnus ran his hand along Alec’s side and then over his back. “Are you sure we can’t cancel?”

“Since it’s almost 6 pm, I think it would be rude.” Alec giggled.

“Well damn,” Magnus laughed.

“We should grab a quick shower,” Alec said.

“Sex in the shower did you say?” Magnus teased.

“Don’t tempt me,” Alec said. He pressed against Magnus and Magnus could feel his cock was already semi hard again.

“Mmmm I love your recovery time,” Magnus said sliding his hand down to Alec’s cock.

Alec slid his hand down to Magnus. “Yours is quite impressive too,” He giggled as he felt Magnus start to harden.

“Maybe if we’re quick?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, and they jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Thankfully Cat and Ragnor were running late. Alec had just finished dressing when he heard the doorbell.

“I’ll get it,” He told Magnus who was putting on his makeup.

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus smiled at him.

Closing the bedroom door, Alec opened the door to find a smiling Cat and Ragnor.

“Welcome,” Alec said happily.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Cat said giving Alec a hug.

Ragnor pulled him into a hug too and then held up the wine he was carrying.

“Thanks,” Alec said, “Come on through, Magnus will be out in a moment.”

Cat looked around the apartment and then followed Alec into the kitchen area.

“Nice place you have here.” She said smiling.

“Thanks, I’ll miss it.”

“You’re moving?” Ragnor asked, and Alec suddenly realised they’d hadn’t told them yet.

Magnus walked in just at the right moment. “He is, he’s moving in with me.” He said smiling at his friends.

“Congratulations,” Ragnor said sincerely.

Magnus laughed, “What no lecture about us moving too fast?”

“No, not this time, Alec’s the right one,” Ragnor said calmly.

Magnus was a little stunned. Alec just smiled, and Cat beamed at her man.

“See sometimes he is perfect.” She said.

“What? Am I wrong?”

“No dear, you’re not.” Cat kissed him sweetly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend a nice evening with Cat and Ragnor. Monday morning brings Magnus' next appointment with Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I hope everyone is well. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was away for a few weeks and then this last week has been beyond hectic but I've finally gotten the next chapter done.
> 
> I had a difficult time writing Magnus' appointment with Maia. I've re-written the section 3 times now and it still sounds so wishy-washy to me. I just can't seem to get it right. So I apologise. I'm not a psychologist, never really seen one and my solution may seem way too simplistic but I didn't want it to be the focus of things. So I hope it's not too horrible!
> 
> Also as per usual, there is a smut warning for this chapter. And I know what you're going to say H, "Can't you write anything without smut" well the answer seems to be, No I can't. Sorry, dear friend but I know secretly you love it! LOL. 
> 
> I've read through this chapter once, so please excuse any mistakes, it's really hard to proofread when you have two three-year-olds demanding your attention and jumping all over you!
> 
> Enjoy everyone, and as per usual thank you all so much for your kind words of encouragement and your kudos, they feed my creative soul!

“Dinner’s almost ready, shall we sit?” Alec said motioning them towards the dining table. They sat, and Magnus got everyone drinks.

“I’m so excited about Career’s week,” Cat said to Alec and Magnus. “This is our biggest yet. We even have groups from the local high school coming in for it.”

Magnus smiled at his friend, he loved seeing her like this, so excited about her job, it hadn’t always been that way. Cat had started off as a trauma nurse in one of the cities largest hospitals, she would work long hours, and double shifts and her job left her drained, physically and emotionally. It had taken a toll on her, and she had suffered from severe depression because no matter how hard she worked there was always someone she couldn’t help.

Opening the Sanctuary hadn’t just been about saving teens like themselves, it had also been about saving his friends, giving them purpose and the chance to make a difference.

“I’m really excited and nervous,” Alec said honestly. “I’m not great talking to groups of people.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Ragnor said. “You come across as a very articulate, intelligent and determined young man.”

Alec blushed at the compliment.

“I agree with Ragnor on that,” Magnus said smiling.

“Wow, you both agreeing on something, that’s a new one.” Cat laughed. “Alec you’ll do great, just do what I do, think of it as talking to new friends, explaining your job to someone you just met, try to forget how many people are in the room, focus on a face at a time, it helps.”

“Thanks,” Alec said. “All of you for the vote of confidence.”

“We will all be there with you Alexander,” Magnus added.

“Except me,” Ragnor added. “I’m going in on Wednesday.”

“Ragnor is running a few writing seminars,” Cat said proudly.

“I’m looking forward to it, kids these days don’t have enough confidence in themselves, writing really helps with building confidence, for many putting words on paper is easier than saying them out loud,” Ragnor explained.

A buzzer sounded, “That will be dinner,” Alec said smiling, and he rushed off towards the kitchen.

Taking the Lasagna out of the oven, he put the cheesy garlic bread in and turned the oven to grill. He was cutting up the lasagna when Cat joined him.

“Need a hand?” She asked. “It smells amazing.”

“If you’d like to grab the plates, I’ll dish up while you serve, the garlic bread will be ready by the time we’re done.”

“Not a problem,” Cat grabbed a plate and held it while Alec placed a large slice of Lasagna onto it. Once the plates were all loaded, Cat took two at a time out to the table while Alec checked the Garlic bread and then placed the ready slices into a basket to serve.

“Anything else?” Cat asked.

“There is a salad in the fridge if you wouldn’t mind grabbing that, the dressing is right beside it, we can dress it at the table.”

Alec took out the garlic bread as well as the salad tongs and Cat carried out the salad and dressing.

“Does anyone object to me dressing the salad?” Alec asked.

“Is that Magnus’ dressing?” Ragnor asked.

“It is,” Alec said smiling.

“Then go ahead,” Ragnor said excitedly. “It’s been way too long since he’s bothered making his own.”

“I know,” Magnus said shaking his head. “I lost my love for cooking but I have to admit, cooking with Alexander is becoming one of my favourite things.”

Alec blushed. “It’s fun having someone to cook with, Izzy is a disaster in the kitchen and Jace hasn’t got the patience.”

Everyone dug in, and Cat let out a satisfied moan.

“Dear god, this is heaven.” She said before taking another bite of Lasagna.

“You were not exaggerating,” Ragnor said between mouthfuls. “Alec this is the best lasagna I’ve ever tasted. Tessa is going to be devastated.”

“Told you,” Magnus said smugly.

Alec blushed again.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Magnus whispered, and Alec tried really hard to control it, but of course it just made him blush deeper.

“So is this your speciality dish?” Cat asked.

“I love cooking anything Italian but I also cook some Spanish dishes, and I love cooking stir-fries,” Alec explained.

“And he makes a mean burger,” Magnus added.

“So between you, we have all continents covered?” Cat said smiling. “Magnus cooks amazing Indonesian, Thai and Indian dishes.”

“You’ll have to teach me,” Alec said excitedly.

“It would be my pleasure,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

“Feel free to call us up to be guinea pigs,” Ragnor said. “As amazing as Cat is, her skills in the kitchen don’t go much past toast, and I can’t even boil an egg.” He laughed.

After dinner, they sat in Alec’s lounge chatting and eating the cake Cat, and Ragnor had brought with them.

“This cake is yummy,” Alec said finishing off his second slice.

“I can’t take the credit for anything except for choosing it from a small bakery not too far from here,” Ragnor said.

“Where does he put it all?” Cat asked Magnus while smiling at Alec.

“Hollow legs I think,” Magnus teased.

“Fast metabolism,” Alec said grinning.

“Wish I could eat like that.” She joked.

The rest of the evening was spent with Cat and Ragnor sharing stories of growing up with Magnus and Alec sat there the entire time smiling from ear to ear. Magnus may not have blood relatives, but Cat and Ragnor were his family no doubt, between the teasing and fighting there was so much love there.

A little after 11 pm, Cat and Ragnor sadly said good night, they both had work in the morning.

“Not all of us can make our own hours,” Ragnor teased.

“Jealous much?” Magnus joked.

“Completely,” Ragnor said giving him a hug.

“Thank you so much for having us over for dinner,” Cat said to Alec, hugging him.

“Anytime,” Alec said hugging her close. “We need to do this again soon.”

“Count us in,” Ragnor said before hugging Alec.

It took Alec and Magnus no time at all to clean up the dishes from dinner and stack the dishwasher. There was some lasagna left over because Alec always tended to cook for a crowd and they put it tray and all in the fridge.

Checking Chairman had treats and water they made there way hand in hand to the bedroom. The room was a mess, clothes scattered on the floor, the bed undone. They’d both forgotten they hadn’t had the time to tidy up.

Alec gathered up the clothes as Magnus took his makeup off, there was no need to make the bed since they were going to be using it in moments.

“Tonight was fun,” Alec said. “I love your friends.”

“And they love you too Angel.”

Alec pulled Magnus to him. “I’m so glad they do, it’s important to me that they like me as much as my family loves you.”

“Well, they do Alexander.” Magnus kissed him sweetly. “We’re blessed with wonderful family and friends.”

“We are at that,” Alec said.

They slipped into bed and cuddled close. Magnus looked at Alec for a moment, his thoughts wandering back to the little girl in the park and how wonderful Alec was with her.

“What’s on your mind?” Alec said when he noticed Magnus deep in thought.

“I was just thinking about the little girl from the park, Madzie.”

“She was adorable wasn’t she,” Alec said smiling.

“She was, and you were wonderful with her.”

“Younger siblings,” Alec said smiling.

“It was more than that,” Magnus said. “Have you ever thought about having children?”

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment, not sure what to say. Not sure how honest to be with the man he loved. He took a deep breath before answering.

“To be honest, I always tried not to think about having kids because I always thought it meant having a wife and that thought made my blood run cold,” Alec said.

Magnus shook his head, fully understanding what Alec meant.

“What about you?” Alec asked.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before where I’d even considered it,” Magnus said honestly. “But seeing you today, I have to admit the thought of raising a family with you got my mind and heart racing.”

“So you want children?” Alec said tentatively.

“Honestly, I think I do, with you.”

Alec smiled widely, and a tiny tear slid down his cheek. “I want them with you too. We have so much love to share.”

Magnus kissed Alec, the kiss was full of love and promise.

“A family of our own,” Magnus said a little teary.

Alec kissed him sweetly. “Maybe not right way though, I am sure my mother will argue she’s too young to be a grandmother.”

“We’ll have to get married first too,” Magnus said.

“Really?” Alec said looking at Magnus in surprise.

“When it comes to some things Alexander I can be a little old fashioned, I would have thought you’d feel the same way, you’re a traditional type of guy.”

“I am, but I didn’t think you’d be,” Alec said.

“I live to surprise you,” Magnus said smiling.

“And you do, in the best sort of ways.” Alec smiled and moved in to kiss him.

“So would you like to practice making babies?” Alec joked.

“Alexander, I hate to break it to you but being both men, it’s impossible for us to make babies.” Magnus laughed.

Alec feigned shock, “I was trying to be funny, would have worked better if you were a girl.”

“If I were a girl, we wouldn’t be naked in bed together,” Magnus smirked.

“Good point,” Alec laughed.

Magnus rolled on top of Alec and ground his hips into Alec’s. “Let me show you how babies aren’t made.” Magnus joked.

“Yes please,” Alec said a small moan slipping from between his lips as Magnus rocked against him.

Magnus rolled them onto their sides and slipped his hand between them, taking their hard cocks in his hand and holding them tightly as he kissed Alec passionately. Alec moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ neck pulling him close.

Magnus’ hand began to move, slowly stroking up and down, as they kissed lazily, tongues playing with each other.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth as he pressed closer, his free arm roaming over the muscles of Magnus’ back. The man was pure perfection.

“Magnus, please,” Alec whispered against his lips before his mouth travelled over Magnus’ jaw to nibble on his earlobe.

“What do you want Angel?” Magnus asked.

“Make love to me,” Alec said without hesitation. “I want to feel you inside me please.”

“Anything for my Angel,” Magnus whispered as his lips moved to Alec’s neck, sucking on the delicate skin, marking him.

Magnus shifted grabbing the lube, as Alec leant back, spreading his legs for Magnus. Kneeling between his legs, Magnus looked down at Alec and his breath caught in his throat.

“So beautiful, all mine,” Magnus said before leaning forward laying on top of Alec, kissing him deeply.

“Not as beautiful as you, how did I get so lucky?” Alec asked as he pulled away from Magnus’ lips to catch his breath.

Magnus blushed slightly, and Alec’s heart fluttered at the sight. Alec heard the click of the lube bottle, and then Magnus shifted further down his body, kissing his way down his chest, over his abs to his inner thighs.

Magnus gently nudged Alec’s legs a little wider and settled between them, his tongue darting out, running over the head of his cock, before swirling around it. Alec let out a sharp puff of breath at the contact.

As Magnus slid a lubed finger downwards towards Alec’s tight little hole, his tongue began to explore his cock, licking up and down his length slowly, as if mapping it. Alec tensed slightly as Magnus pushed against his hole, but it was only when he felt Alec relax that he allowed his finger to slide into his body.

“Mags, please,” Alec moaned, needing more.

Magnus smiled up at him, before wrapping his lips around his cock and sucking it into his mouth. Magnus took all of him, down to the base, Alec’s cock pushing against the back of his throat. He hummed around him and was rewarded with one of the sexiest moans he’d ever heard.

Magnus slowly started to move his finger in and out of Alec, and soon added a second finger, starting to stretch him, he curled his fingers, brushing against his prostate and Alec’s body shuddered.

Magnus added a third finger and continued to slide them in and out of Alec, in perfect rhythm with his mouth, sucking up and down on his cock.

Alec was in heaven, Magnus’ fingers were inside him, stretching him, fucking him slowly, as his mouth sucking his hard cock. He was so close that it would have been so easy to just let Magnus continue and come deep in his mouth, but he wanted more. He needed to feel Magnus inside him, he needed to be joined with him intimately when he came, to feel Magnus’ warm cum filling him as he clenched around him in the throws of orgasm.

“Magnus, I need you, now!” Alec said his voice sounding urgent.

Magnus gave Alec’s cock one last hard suck and let it fall from his lips with a pop. He smiled up at Alec wickedly as he slid up his body, his fingers still inside him. He let them brush against his prostate as he took his lips in a searing kiss.

“Mags,” Alec murmured breathlessly.

Magnus giggled and slid his fingers out slowly and positioned himself between Alec’s legs. Alec lifted his hips slightly as he wrapped his legs tightly around Magnus locking his feet.

Magnus pushed forward, slowly filling Alec, stretching him and Alec moaned at the slight sting. Magnus stilled letting Alec adjust to him before finally starting to thrust into him slowly.

Alec’s lips travelled from Magnus’ mouth to his neck, sucking at the skin there, biting gently as Magnus began to thrust. “God, yes,” Alec moaned against his neck. “More.” He begged.

Magnus shifted on the bed, getting onto his knees and Alec unlocked his feet. Magnus took hold of Alec’s legs, just under his knees and pushed his legs back, spreading them wide, as he thrust hard into his boyfriend.

Alec whimpered as Magnus’ hard cock brushed against his prostate, Magnus thrust hard into him again, and Alec saw stars. “Yes, yes, yes,” Alec chanted over and over, as Magnus continued to thrust, hard and fast. Alec could feel the sweat from Magnus’ body dripping onto his burning skin, he could hear Magnus’ heavy grunts, his own moans and the slap of skin against skin. A few more thrust and he was pushed over the edge, coming untouched, painting his stomach and abs with his cum.

Magnus let out a loud moan as he watched Alec cum, nothing was as beautiful as his angel coming apart for him. As he felt Alec’s body squeeze around him he was tipped over the edge, he thrust hard and came screaming Alec’s name. He continued to thrust dragging their orgasms out as long as possible before finally collapsing on top of Alec, still joined intimately.

Alec pulled Magnus close, not wanting to be apart from him. “I love you,” Alec panted trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said smiling down at him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, finally, Magnus went to move, but Alec wasn’t letting him go.

“Alexander, I must be getting heavy,” Magnus said.

“Nope, not at all, I’m not ready to let you go just yet,” Alec said smiling at him.

“We’re messy,” Magnus giggled.

“I don’t care,” Alec said amusement in his voice.

“Fine,” Magnus laughed and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth and making Alec moan.

Magnus started to slide his fingers slowly up and down Alec’s sides, knowing how ticklish he was and Alec finally relaxed his hold on Mangus. Magnus slowly slid out of Alec and shifted to lay on his side.

Alec shifted close and pulled him back in tightly.

Magnus couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips.

“Are you ever going to let me go?” Magnus asked.

“No, never,” Alec said kissing him.

“We need to clean up,” Magnus explained.

“Fine,” Alec said relenting, letting Magnus go.

Magnus jumped from the bed and darted into the bathroom, returning moments later with a towel and washcloth. He gently cleaned off Alec and then himself. He almost didn’t have time to toss the towel to the floor, when Alec grabbed him and pulled him down again.

“You were too far away,” Alec said, nuzzling against his neck.

“I’ll try to never let that happen again,” Magnus said amused.

“Good,” Alec said yawning.

“Tired?” Magnus asked.

“Not at all,” Alec repeated yawming.

“Liar,” Magnus laughed.

“I’m not ready to sleep yet, I just want to lay here and hold you,” Alec admitted.

“We can do that,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

They held each other tightly, kissing and snuggling and that’s how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 

Magnus woke to Alec’s tiny little snores, he smiled at his boyfriend who was snuggled up against him. He glanced over at the clock on Alec’s side table, it was just after 7 in the morning. He’d gone the night without a nightmare. In fact he couldn’t remember dreaming at all last night.

Magnus had his next session with Maia this morning, and he was feeling a little nervous about it. He wasn’t sure if what he was putting into the dream journal was what she wanted. He’d tried to get everything down and had been as honest as possible.

Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec, and they settled on his beautiful face.

Alec stirred beside him. “Are you staring at me?” Alec asked opening one eye.

“Yes,” Magnus said honestly.

“OK then,” Alec said amused.

Alec turned to check the time, “We don’t need to be at Maia’s until 10 am,” he explained.

“I know,” Magnus said smirking at Alec.

Alec pulled him close, “How about we go shower and grab breakfast before your appointment?” Alec suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus smiled.

After using up all the hot water, Alec and Magnus finally made their way out of the bathroom and dressed. They made sure Chairman was taken care of before leaving the apartment.

They drove towards Maia’s office uptown and parked not far and then went in search of the perfect breakfast place. They ignored the generic coffee houses they passed and a few blocks up they found a tiny little diner that looked promising.

Alec and Magnus both ordered a big breakfast special and regular coffee. Alec could tell that Magnus was nervous about his session with Maia.

“You know you have nothing to be nervous about, I don’t think there is a right or wrong when it comes to the dream journal,” Alec said to him.

“Logically I know that, but I still can’t help feeling that what I’ve written and drawn is all wrong,” Magnus explained.

The door to Maia’s inner office was closed for Alec and Magnus took a seat in the waiting room. Magnus was very quiet, lost in his thoughts and Alec decided not to push him to talk. Alec took his hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

A few minutes later Maia’s door opened, and she walked out smiling at them.

“Good morning Magnus, Alec,” Maia smiled. “Please come in.” She waved them into her office.

Once again the chairs were placed in a small circle, but Magnus noticed that two were set close together. He sat in one and Alec sat in the other, still holding his hand tightly.

Maia could tell that Magnus was tense, but she couldn’t help but smile as he noticed how happy and protective Alec looked.

“So how was your week? Fill me in on what’s been happening since we last talked.” Maia asked.

“Hmm, where to start,” Magnus said shifting in his chair. “Alec saved me and my friend Raphael from a hit and run only to get hurt himself. Alec’s parents broke up, his father wasn’t very thrilled about our relationship, he’s quite the homophobe. I’ve received a threatening letter, and I bumped into my evil ex while we were on our first official date.”

Maia looked at Magnus and Alec, her eyes widening with shock.

“Alec are you OK?” She asked concerned.

“I’m fine, all healed up.”

“Magnus, those were all huge events. I have to say they’ve caught me a little off guard.” Maia took a breath. “They are also all negative events, did anything positive happen? She asked her tone calm and soothing.

Magnus was quiet for a moment, and then he smiled, and Alec felt himself relax. It was the first time he smiled since they entered her office.

“Alec’s mother is amazing and has welcomed me into the family with open arms, as have his siblings. My dear friends Clary and Simon are dating Jace and Izzy respectively. I got to see the prototypes of my furniture designs, and they are amazing, but the best thing of all is that Alec and I have taken quite a few steps forward in our relationship.”

Magnus felt Alec shift, and he felt his hand warm in his. He didn’t need to look at Alec to know he was blushing.

“We’re moving in with each other, on a permanent basis,” Magnus added excitedly.

Maia smiled at them widely. “That is definitely a positive. So despite all the bad, good things are happening.”

Magnus looked at Maia for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

“I guess I was dwelling on all the bad things, stuck in all the negative.” He said apologetically.

“Magnus, we all do that, the negative weights down on us and we forget about all the positive things in our lives. Nothing to feel guilty or sorry about.” Maia explained. “Next time you’re stuck with only negative thoughts, try to remember to balance them out with some positive ones too.”

“I’ll try,” Magnus said.

“Did you manage to start the dream journal?”

“Of course.” Magnus took the journal out of his coat and handed it to Maia.

Maia flicked through the pages slowly, taking in the images and reading the comments.

“You’re very talented.” She said flipping through the drawings again.

“Thank you,” Magnus said shyly.

“Can you explain this one to me?” Maia said pointing to one of the darker drawings.

Magnus looked at the drawing and paled. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he finally spoke.

“I’m lost and alone. I can’t find my way out, and I can’t find anyone to help me. The darkness is caving in and surrounding me.”

Maia read through some more of the comments in the journal before finally looking up at Magnus.

“Magnus, are you comfortable having Alec in the room?” She asked.

“Yes of course,” Magnus said without hesitation.

“Even when discussing your past? Your family?” Maia asked seriously.

“I have no secrets from Alexander,” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand.

“Why don’t you talk about your family?” Maia asked.

“I’m not comfortable talking about them,” Magnus said defensively.

 “I think we need too. Tell me about your mother,” Maia said.

“I don’t remember her much, she died when I was 4,” Magnus said, and Maia knew he was lying.

“What do you remember about her?”

“She always seemed sad,” Magnus said.

“How did she die?”

“Suicide, she suffered from depression,” Magnus said in a quiet voice.

“And your father?”

“He never wanted me, even more so after she was gone.”

“And your father has passed away too?” Maia asked.

“Yes, he died of a heart attack, but I hadn’t seen him since I was about 7 years old.”

“Magnus, your nightmares relate to being alone and lost. Have they always?”

“Yes,” Magnus said honestly.

 “Do you feel like your parents abandoned you?” Maia asked.

“They did. My mother left me, and my dad didn’t want me.”

“Does being alone scare you?”

“Yes,” Magnus said his voice trembling.

“But you’re not alone anymore,” Maia said to him.

“Maybe not now . . .” Magnus started to say but stopped, looking down at the floor.

As much as she hated doing it, Maia pushed on. “Are you scared Alec will leave you?”

Mangus looked at Alec with sad eyes. “Yes,” He said in barely a whisper.

“I’d never leave you.” Alec blurted out.

“Everyone leaves me,” Magnus said breaking into sobs.

“I’m not everyone,” Alec said moving to take Magnus into his arms. “You’re never losing me.”

Maia sat quietly waiting for Magnus to calm down before she started to talk.

“Magnus, your fears of abandonment aren’t anything to be ashamed of. We all have them to an extent, but with your personal history, those fears are heightened for you. Being trapped in the fire, alone and scared, triggered those fears that you’ve tried hard to overcome and meeting Alec and making that connection with him had given you more to lose now than ever. So your fears are manifesting in your nightmares more frequently.”

“Can you make them go away?” Magnus cried.

“Not entirely but I can help you to make them bearable and to give you the skills to control your fears,” Maia said. “Will you let me help you?”

“Yes, please yes,” Magnus said quietly.

The rest of the session was spent discussing ways of dealing with fears and strategies to overcome them.

Alec felt powerless, he wished more than anything that he could take Magnus’ fears away. He hated that Magnus felt this way. He knew that Magnus needed him to be strong. Alec vowed to himself that he would show Magnus how much he needed him, how much he loved him, each and every day, and that he would never leave him.

“How are you feeling?” Maia asked Magnus after the session.

“Surprisingly better,” Magnus said.

Maia passed him back his dream journal.

“I’d like you to continue on with this for a little while longer, and I’ll email you the breathing and relaxing exercises we discussed. If at any time it all becomes too hard for you, call me, no matter the time.” Maia told him.

“Thank you, Maia.”

Maia smiled at him. “Alec,” She said turning to him, “That goes for you too, I know everything going on must be having a huge effect on you too.”

Alec looked at Maia for a moment, his mind racing.

“Some of the things are weighing heavily on me, I’m worried about Magnus, but surprisingly things like what happened with my father aren’t really affecting me as much as I would have expected them too. I think it helps that my mother has been so supportive.”

“I am so happy for you Alec, in that regard, but if you need me, you know where to find me.”

Alec and Magnus gave Maia a huge hug, and they said their goodbyes, they’d most likely see her later in the day at the Sanctuary. Maia was coming in for career day, and she was leading brainstorming and group sessions for the teens every day this week.

“Alexander, can we go past the police station before home?” Magnus asked.

“Of course Magnus,” Alec said.

“I want to see if Detective Rodrigez has anything on the Morgenstern group.”

 

They drove to the police station and were lucky to get a parking spot right outside. They asked for Detective Rodrigez at the front desk and waited. A few moments later the detective greeted them and asked them to follow him to an interview room.

“Thank you for seeing us,” Alec said sitting.

“Of course, actually I was planning on calling you with an update, you saved me the call.”

“What had you found out?” Magnus asked.

“Belcourt changed ownership about 6 months ago. Most of the old management is gone, replaced by staff from within the new owner's group of companies,” The detective explained.

“The Morgenstern group?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“We had the misfortune of running into my ex the other night.”

“Camille Belcourt?” Rodrigez asked.

“Yes.”

“She still works for Belcourt, according to their records. I’ve run the Morgenstern group, and I have to say I have no idea why they’d buy a furniture design company. The owner of the group, Valentine Morgenstern has a reputation of being dirty, Vice has been trying for years to get something on him, they are sure he moves drugs, but they haven’t been able to find out how or obtain any proof that would stand up in court.” Rodriguez explained.

“So what’s next?” Alec asked.

“We’re still looking into the Morgenstern group, I have a meeting set with them on Wednesday.” The detective explained. “I will give you an update then.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Magnus said.

“If anything comes up before then, feel free to call me.”

“We will,” Alec said.

Alec and Magnus walked out of the Police station hand in hand.

“Home?” Alec asked.

“Yes please,” Magnus said quietly.

The drive back to Alec’s was quiet, there was so much going through Magnus’ head that he was having trouble processing it all. The session with Maia had been rough, but it had also helped Magnus realise his fears. It was the first time he’d openly admitted how scared he was of being alone.

It was a little after 1 pm when they sat down to their sandwiches. Chairman had jumped up on the table and promptly curled up and fallen asleep.

“Jace is bringing my gear with him, so I won’t have to go to the fire station before we head out to The Sanctuary,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

Magnus knew that Alec was trying to give him space and time, but eventually they’d need to talk about what was discussed today with Maia.

“Alexander, I know you’d never leave me,” Magnus said. “But the fear is still there.”

“Magnus, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I understand why you feel the way you do.” Alec blew out a long breath. “I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you that I will never leave you.”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, dropped his sandwich and slid into his lap.

“I love you Alexander, more than I can ever express.”

“I love you more,” Alec said teasing before kissing Magnus.

Their kisses grew more passionate, and when they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

“We need to get moving,” Alec said. “As much as I would love to just spend the rest of the afternoon wrapped in your arms, we can’t let Raphael and Cat down.”

“Raphael would kill us.” Magnus laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus head out to the Sanctuary for career day. Magnus receives another threatening letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Hope life is treating you all well. Sorry it's taken a few weeks to update, finding the time to write has been really difficult lately but I've finally got Chapter 30 done. 
> 
> We're starting to get into the gritty part of the story so things will start to get a little angsty from here but it's essential to the storyline. Alec and Magnus' relationship is never the reason or cause of the angst, as promised it's nothing but smooth sailing for them as far as their love for each other is concerned! 
> 
> I came across a little bit of a dilemma when writing this chapter, I'm envisioning Luke as the TV Luke and not the book Luke, so during Career day, Alec refers to Luke as African American. Once you read that part you'll know why he has to even mention it as in general it's not really something that needs to come up. I wasn't sure if this is the politically correct word to use. I'm Australian so I'm not sure if I should have used African American or Black. I do believe that the actor who portrays Luke is of African American decent which is why I went with that. Please let me know if I'm not correct and I will edit the chapter immediately, it is not my intention to offend anyone, so I apologise profusely if I have!
> 
> Of course, once again I have to thank everyone for their kind comments and the kudos. They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Alec and Magnus arrived at The Sanctuary, Magnus directed Alec to park around back in the employee car park. The street outside The Sanctuary was full of cars and a few buses.

The entrance was open today, they didn’t need to buzz in, but a security guard was still placed on the door.

“Good afternoon Gina,” Magnus said smiling.

“It certainly is! I just got to meet your gorgeous brother.” Gina said smiling at Alec. “He even autographed my calendar.”

Alec laughed, that was so Jace.

“I don’t suppose you’d do me the honour too?” She asked.

“Of course,” Alec said taking the pen she’d offered and the calendar.

Gina giggled.

“Stop flirting with my man,” Magnus said smirking at Gina.

“You know I can’t help it, I lose my head around men in uniform.” She joked.

They left Gina at the door and made their way into the centre. Catarina came out of a room just near the entrance and walked straight towards them.

“Great, you’re here.” She said all business.

“Jace, Izzy and Lydia are in the Rec room, I’ve got your gear in the first aid room, you can change there.”

“Good afternoon to you too Cat.” Magnus teased.

“Sorry, I’m just a little too busy today for niceties.” She said sounding rushed.

“You need to go and find Simon and Clary, they were in the Rec room.” She said to Magnus as she practically dragged Alec away.

“See you soon Alexander,” Magnus called after them laughing.

Cat left Alec to change, waiting outside and then she escorted him back to the Rec room that had been set up with chairs. Alec was a little taken aback at how many people there were in the room.

“There are a lot of people here.” He said nervously.

“We’ve gotten the local high schools involved, so they’ve been sending students here all day.” She said excitedly. “It’s always been our aim to include the greater community.”

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath.

“You’ll do great Alec,” Cat said giving him a reassuring hug.

Alec noticed Magnus standing at the back of the room, talking to Jocelyn. Simon and Clary were right beside them deep in conversation. Up front stood Jace, Izzy and Lydia, all in uniform. Raphael was setting up an extra microphone.

“Hey,” Alec said moving towards Jace. “Thanks for the gear.”

“No problem saved you a trip.” Jace passed Alec a handout.

“I've made some basic notes.” He said. Alec looked at him surprised. “Clary helped.”

Raphael moved towards them clearing his throat. “I’ve just talked to Luke, he’ll be here in about 30 minutes.”

“Brilliant,” Jace said excitedly.

“Ready?” Raphael asked and moved toward the microphones again to introduce the group.

Jace started off the presentation, introducing himself and explaining a little about his job. Alec went next, and he found that when he concentrated his attention on one member of the audience at a time, it calmed his nerves enough for him to get his words out. Instead of rehashing what his job entailed, he explained about the ranking system within the NYFD. Izzy and Lydia went next talking together, explaining their role and position within the NYFD.

Alec’s nerves had all but disappeared by the time Alec and Jace began explaining all the gear they were wearing and why each item was crucial. Luke hadn’t arrived yet, so they opened the floor to questions.

The kids fired off the usual questions.

_‘Is your job dangerous?’_

_‘Do you have to wear all that gear?’_

_‘How do you become a firefighter?’_

_‘How much do you earn?’_

Alec and Jace took turns answering them. When someone asked about woman firefighters, Lydia took over. She explained that she’d been a firefighter before retraining as a medic after being involved in a particularly bad motor accident that was not work-related. Alec listened quietly to her, he’d never known that about Lydia. He felt like a terrible friend.

A young boy sitting in the front row, who reminded Alec instantly of Max, looked like he was dying to ask a question but he seemed to shy to raise his hand.

Alec walked over to him and smiled. “Would you like to ask something?”

The boys smiled. “One of my dads works construction, and there is a lot of discrimination in that industry, is the NYFD any better?” he asked quietly.

“That’s a great question,” Alec said smiling. He repeated the question for those who may not have heard the boy at the back of the room.

“The official line is that the NYFD does not discriminate against race, gender, religion or sexuality but like any workplace where there are large groups of people working together there are still issues, but I have to say honestly I’ve never come across any in our station. Our captain is an African American, we have quite a few female firefighters as Lydia mentioned, as well as representatives from many different religions and from the LGBTQ+ community.”

“Well duh, you’re a white guy, who’d discriminate against you.” A teen sitting a few seated back said frowning at Alec.

“You’re right, I am a white guy from a middle-class family, so discrimination isn’t something I’ve had to deal with as much as others in our community, but I am also a gay man who feels comfortable enough in his work environment to not have to hide it.”

The kid nodded, satisfied with Alec answer and Alec couldn’t help but let his eyes drift to Magnus who was smiling proudly at him.

Raphael walked back to the front of the room, followed by Luke in his dress uniform. Alec had to admit he made a very striking figure.

“I have the pleasure of introducing to you the Captain of Squad 217, Luke Garroway.” Raphael moved aside giving Luke the mic.

Luke smiled and went on to explain his job and role within the NYFD as well as a little bit about his history and how he became a firefighter. Then he invited everyone outside to look at the Engine he’d brought with him.

Most of the kids rushed out of the room, excited at seeing an engine up close. A few hung back to ask a few extra questions. Alec smiled as he saw Jace and Izzy surround by a small group of enthusiastic teens.

Alec never noticed the teen standing next to him until he spoke.

“Why a fireman?” the teen who had questioned him earlier asked.

“I know its cliché, but I wanted to help people. My parents wanted me to follow them into money management but that wasn’t for me, I thought about being a cop, but its dangerous and I couldn’t put my family through that.” Alec explained.

“Being a fireman isn’t?”

“It is, but you are highly trained, and you have to trust in that training and your crew to keep you safe and bring you home after each shift. Plus fire doesn’t shoot at you.” Alec added.

“Good point. Thanks for your time.” The teen said and made his way outside with the others.

Alec walked over to Magnus who was standing near the doorway.

“Not going to see the engine?” He asked.

“No, I’ve seen one up close rather recently,” Magnus said smiling at him. “I’d rather say here and flirt with a sexy fireman.”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

“I have to say, Alexander, you are exceedingly hot in your gear, but I think I prefer your out of it,” Magnus whispered.

“If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll wear it at home for you later and you can watch me take it off.”

Magnus gasped and then giggled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“You’re going to be a tough act to follow,” Magnus said deciding it was time to behave.

“You’ll charm them I’m sure.” Alec smiled. He caught something at the edge of his vision and turned towards it.

There was Raphael, deep in conversation with Maia, both were blushing slightly, and they were standing very close.

Magnus turned too and giggled. “I knew it.”

“You called it,” Alec said smiling.

“Love is in the air,” Magnus joked as they turned to see Clary and Jace and Izzy and Simon all standing close.

“So it is,” Alec said before pulling Magnus in for another kiss.

Simon walked towards them smiling. “You guys did great,” He said to Alec.

“Thanks, Simon.”

“I’ve talked to Clary, and we both definitely want the apartment, and we won’t say no to any furniture you want to throw in.”

“Brilliant, I’ll talk to my super tomorrow morning and get things rolling.”Alec smiled.

“My mum wasn’t so thrilled when I told her yesterday, but she’ll get over it.”

“If I know Elaine, she’s already busily getting together linens and housewares for you.” Magnus laughed.

“I better get set up, we’re up soon,” Simon said moving over to the front.

“Setup?” Alec asked Magnus.

“Well we don’t have sexy uniforms or fire engines, so we have to wow them with a powerpoint presentation.” Magnus laughed.

“You might not have these things but what you do is still totally awesome, you make beautiful things Magnus that not just the rich can afford, you should be proud of what you’ve accomplished.”

Magnus was struck dumb for a moment, as he watched the pride and affection wash over Alec’s face. “Thank you, Alexander, that means a lot coming from you.”

“No need to thank me for telling the truth, Magnus.”

“I should help Simon,” Magnus said smiling.

“Go be fabulous,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

As Magnus made his way to the front, Alec quickly ducked out of the room and went to change back into his street clothes. Once returning to the room, he joined Jace and Izzy, who were deep in conversation with Luke and Jocelyn.

“Hi Alec,” Jocelyn said. “How are you?”

“Wonderful,” Alec said smiling widely.

“Ah to be young and in love.” Luke teased.

“I hear you’re moving in together.”

“Yes,” Alec said shyly. “I know it seems like its too soon . . .”

Jocelyn cut him off. “Don’t be ridiculous. Luke and I moved in together after a week.When you know, you know.”

“I guess so,” Alec said looking back at Magnus, his heart full of love.

Magnus’ presentation was awesome, Simon had created a fantastic sideshow that showcased all their work from the initial sketches to the final products, each of them took turns talking about design, art and running a small business and then they opened up the floor to questions.

Most questions were related to the presentation and their jobs, but a few of the girls in the audience couldn’t help but ask Magnus flirty questions. It wasn’t until a somewhat forward young teen asked if Magnus would consider dating someone younger than him that Magnus decided to put an end to the flirting.

“Actually I have considered it, and I am currently dating a younger man, a very sexy firefighter in fact.” Magnus eyes locked with Alec and Alec just knew he was blushing. The girl turned to follow Magnus’ gaze and pouted. “Figures.” She said before sitting down.

Simon and Clary wrapped up the last of the questions, and most of the kids filed out of the room. Magnus talked to a few kids interested in careers in design, and even Simon had a few questions about how he became an accountant.

“Guys, everyone’s invited upstairs to the staff lounge,” Cat said smiling at everyone as she rushed around the room, moving out the last of the kids.

They all moved upstairs, where Raphael was standing with Ragnor and Ruth chatting away. Drinks were set out on the table as well as some canapes.

“Thank god, I’ve starving,” Jace said making a beeline towards the food.

“You think I eat a lot, you haven’t seen Jace eat,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“Not sure I’d want to,” Magnus laughed.

When everyone was in the room, Raphael cleared his throat and asked everyone for their attention.

“We just wanted to thank you all for making this an incredible first day of careers week,” Raphael said smiling, which in itself was a huge thing. “I know some of you are back again throughout the week, but I wanted to say thank you now while we’re all together.”

Everyone grabbed a glass and Raphael made a quick toast. “To a successful careers week.”

Alec was chatting with Maia when Izzy walked over with Cat.

“Alec, I was just telling Cat about our Pizza nights, I think we should have everyone over this weekend.”

“Oh I’ve heard about these famous Pizza nights,” Maia said excitedly.

“Did I hear the word Pizza?” Jace said walking over.

“How about Sunday night,? my place, everyone invited.”

“Count us in,” Cat said not bothering to ask Ragnor.

“Us too,” Izzy said smiling at Simon who had moved over to join them.

“Me too,” Maia said. “I never say no to Pizza.”

Magnus walked over and looked at the group curiously. “What’s going on?”

“It seems we’re throwing a pizza night this Sunday.”

“Sounds like fun,” Magnus said. He looked over at Raphael who was deep in conversation with Luke. “Count Raphael in, he’s got the night off.”

“Great, I’ll ask Luke and Jocelyn too.”

They were all chatting when Ruth came over with some mail for Magnus.

“These are for you, looks like the usual rubbish.” She said passing Magnus, the small pile.

Magnus flipped through the letters and then suddenly dropped them as if they’d burnt him.

Alec looked at Magnus confused and then his eyes drifted to the mail on the floor and to one letter in particular. There was no mistaking it, it looked almost identical to the first threatening letter he’d received.

“Magnus don’t touch it,” Alec said.

“Ruth do you have a plastic slip and some metal tongs or something to pick the letter up with?”

Ruth looked at him confused. Cat looked down and then realised what was going on.

“I’ll get you what you need Alec,” Cat said rushing away. She stopped beside Raphael quick telling him what was happening before leaving the room.

“Ruth, did anyone else touch this letter?” Alec asked.

“The mailman, I collect all the mail.”

“What’s going on?” Raphael said moving in.

“Another letter,” Alec said grimly. “Magnus has been receiving threatening letters,” Alec explained to those in the room who didn’t know what was going on.

Cat returned with a plastic slip and a pair of cooking tongs. Alec picked up the letter and placed it in the slip. “We need to get this to Detective Rodrigez.”

Alec looked at Magnus and noticed that he had gone deathly pale and he was starting to shake. Alec passed the letter to Raphael.

“Magnus?” Alec said taking his hand.

Magnus’ hand was clammy, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was becoming erratic. Alec noticed he was swaying.

“Chair!” Alec demanded.

Alec wasn’t sure who had grabbed the chair, but he was grateful, he didn’t want to let go of Magnus’ hand. He helped Magnus sit, and then dropped to his knees beside him taking both his hands in his.

“I . . I can’t . . breathe.” Magnus gasped.

“Magnus, listen to my voice. I’m here with you, it’s going to be OK.”

“I . . I . . my heart hurts . .” Magnus stammered.

“You’re having a panic attack, I’m right here with you,” Alec said gripping his hands tightly. “I need you to do something for me, I need you to breathe baby.”

“I . .I . . can’t.”

“You can Magnus, breathe with me, breathe in slowly, breathe out, in and out, slow deep breaths.”

“Don’t leave me.” Magnus pleaded in a shaky voice.

“Never Magnus, never. I love you.”

Alec could feel Magnus’ pulse slowing down, and his breathing was becoming steady.

 “You’re doing great Magnus. You’re safe, here with the people that love you.” Alec said over and over.

Alec let his eyes drift up, and he saw Maia and Raphael standing close, encouraging him to continue. Everyone else had left the room.

It took over half an hour to calm Magnus down, and then he burst into tears, embarrassed for having fallen apart. “I’m so weak. I fell apart over a stupid letter.”

“Magnus, it’s not a stupid letter, it’s a threatening letter, and it would make anyone fall apart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Alec said calmly.

“Magnus,” Raphael said softly.

Magnus looked up at his friend.

“You are not weak, you are anything but weak. You’re the strongest person I know.” Raphael said dropping down beside Magnus.

Magnus pulled Alec and Raphael into a hug, and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

“Did you open it?” Magnus asked finally.

“No, I think its best to just leave that to the police,” Raphael said. “Luke is on his way to see Alaric now and to give him the letter.”

Magnus looked at Raphael, he’d forgotten that Raphael and the Detective’s wife were good friends.

“I spoilt everything,” Magnus said in a tiny voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Raphael said standing.

“Raphael’s right, no one thinks that. All our friends care about is your welfare Mags.”

“Thank you, Alexander. For being there for me.” Magnus whispered.

“You never need to thank me for that, I love you, Magnus Bane, now and always.”

Tears rolled down Magnus’ face, and Alec stood, pulling Magnus up, holding him close.

“I’m tired,” Magnus said eventually.

“Let’s go home,” Alec kissed his forehead. They moved apart, but Alec refused to let go of Magnus’ hand.

Just outside the room stood most of their family and friends, concerned looks on their faces. As everyone moved in to hug Magnus, Alec let go of his hand momentarily and was pulled aside by Maia.

“Alec, he’s going to need you tonight. After what just happened you may find his nightmares increase.” Maia said quietly not wanting everyone to hear.

“What should I do?” Alec asked.

“Exactly what you’ve been doing. Re-assure him that he’s safe and not alone. Just the sound of your voice will help him.” Maia explained. “If you need me I am only a phone call away.”

“Thanks, Maia.” Alec pulled her into a hug.

“You going to be OK with him?” Raphael asked.

“Yeah,” Alec said trying to smile and failing. “I hate this Raphael.”

“Me too, I’m going to talk to Alaric myself, and I have a few friends that might be able to help, I’ll make some calls, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Alec said hugging him.

“No, Thank you for being there for him. I’ll admit I had my doubts but no more. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to my brother.” Raphael said hugging Alec back.

They broke apart to see Magnus watching them.

“What no snide remark?” Raphael said trying to lighten the mood.

“Not today Raph,” Magnus said softly. The men hugged briefly.

“Let’s get you home,” Alec said, saying his goodbyes to everyone and promising to keep in touch.

Alce held Magnus’ hand all the way home despite having to drive, he didn’t want to let go of him. Once they were inside the apartment, he let go, suggesting Magnus change into comfy clothes, while he fed Chairman.

When Alec entered the bedroom. Magnus was in PJ bottoms and a t-shirt and curled up on the bed, eyes closed. Alec knew by his breathing he wasn’t asleep.

“Are you hungry?” He asked taking a seat beside him.

“Not really, sleepy.” Magnus mumbled.

“I’ll be right back.” Alec got up and made his way into the bathroom. He changed quickly and lay down on the bed beside Magnus. Magnus turned as soon as Alec was settled and snuggled into his arms.

“I love you Magnus Bane, and I will never leave you, never,” Alec whispered as he stroked Magnus’ back and held him close.

“I love you, my Angel.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s chest as he drifted off to sleep.

Alec lay with Magnus, but sleep didn’t find him, his thoughts were too consumed by fear, fear for the man he loved so much. Alec heard his phone ping and grabbed it off the side table, it was a text message from Raphael.

Slipping out from under Magnus, Alec slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door not wanting to wake him. He quickly called Raphael.

“Hey, Raphael,” Alec said.

“How is he?” He asked.

“Sleeping, he was exhausted.” Alec sighed. “It’s all getting a little too much.”

“I just left Alaric, they checked the letter for prints, they only found Ruth’s. No surprise there. They said if we could find the typewriter they could match it but that’s a long shot, who even has a typewriter these days.”

Alec shook his head. “No one, this is frustrating. What did the letter say?”

“I’ll send you a pic, you can see for yourself, I suggest not showing Magnus unless he demands to know,” Raphael suggested.

“Thanks, Raphael,” Alec said. “I better go, I don’t want to leave him on his own for too long.”

“Take care of him,” Raphael said.

“Always,” Alec said hanging up.

Alec slipped back into the room, and Magnus had turned onto his side, still deep in sleep. A moment letter his phone chimed, he’d received a text message from Raphael with the pic attached.

Alec opened the pic, and read it.

‘YOU MAY NOT VALUE YOUR OWN LIFE BUT HOW ABOUT YOUR TOY BOYS. DANGEROUS JOB HE HAS, ACCIDENTS HAPPEN.’

“Well fuck,” Alec said to himself and promptly deleted the picture and then sent Raphael a reply.

_‘Magnus can’t see this message, I’ve deleted it. Let’s keep this between ourselves.’_

_‘I agree. We never saw it.’_ Raphael sent back.

_‘Thanks, Raphael, Goodnight.’_

_‘Night Alec, we’ll get these guys.’_

Alec had just put his phone on the side table when Magnus moved beside him, he turned towards Alec, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Alec said lovingly.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus said sitting up.

“How do you feel?” Alec asked concerned.

“Honestly? Hungry.” Magnus gave him a weak smile.

“It’s only about 10 pm, it's not that late, we can order in or make something really quick if you like.”

“We’ve got leftover lasagna,” Magnus said.

“Oh yes, we do.”

They made their way into the kitchen, and Alec got the lasagna out of the fridge while Magnus got some plates. Alec plated up two generous servers and put one into the microwave.

“Drink?” Magnus asked.

“I wouldn’t mind a coke,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus fished two cokes out of the fridge and took them out to the table. Alec brought out the first heated plated and went back to collect the second. They sat eating in a comfortable silence.

“I really am sorry about this afternoon,” Magnus said out of the blue.

“Mags you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I know, but I can’t help feeling a little guilty about ruining your evening.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Alec said honestly. “Any evening with you is perfect.”

“You’re easy to please,” Magnus said smiling a little.

“Nope, I am just madly in love with you.” Alec smiled back.

They fell into silence once again, and this time I was Alec that broke it.

“Mags, I need you to know, that there is nothing and no one that can ever make me leave you,” Alec confessed. “I love you with all that I am.”

A single tear rolled down Magnus’ cheek, and Alec got out of his chair to kneel beside him.

“Don’t cry, baby.” He said sadly.

“This is a happy tear, Alexander.”

Alec shifted up and kissed him, stealing his breath.

They finished eating and sat together on the couch cuddling.

“Anything about the letter?” Magnus asked.

“Luke took it to Detective Rodrigez, Raphael said he’d follow up with him. No news as yet, I’m sure we’ll hear something in the morning.” Alec lied to Magnus, for his own good.

“Did you want to watch anything?” Magnus asked.

“Another episode of Supergirl?” Alec asked.

“Sounds good.” Magnus picked up the remotes, and they watched two episode before calling it a night.

They changed and slipped into bed together, hold each other tight.

“You really are my Angel Alexander. I almost can’t remember what my life was like without you.” Magnus said softly.

“I remember what mine was like, it was empty without you Magnus,” Alec said honestly.

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus said sleepily.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a bad night, and an Arsonist is arrested after breaking into PolyTech. Raphael calls in some old friends to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it's taken me so long to update, real life hasn't been kind lately, and I just haven't been able to find the time to write. I do promise that I will not abandon this story and I will try to update at least every two weeks. 
> 
> I think this is the first chapter in a while with no smut, so no warning there, things are going to start to get a little angsty though as the story builds. I've only given this chapter a quick read through so I apologise for any mistakes, but I wanted to post it while I had the chance because I don't get much free time these days. Please let me know if there any terrible mistakes and I'll edit them.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the Kudos (over 700 now, which just blows my mind!) and the kind comments, they always make my day and help feed my muse.
> 
> Hugs to you all!

Alec woke to find Mangus snuggled close and snoring softly. He looked down at his boyfriend, concern on his face. Last night had been a rough one, Magnus had had 3 nightmares, each had been progressively worse.

Thankfully Alec had been able to calm and sooth Magnus each time, but he was worried, what would have happened if he hadn’t been able too? He planned to talk to Maia and Raphael about it.

Alec had just closed his eyes when he heard a phone ringing. He knew by the ringtone that it wasn’t his. He slipped out of bed, careful as to not wake up Magnus and made his way into the lounge where Magnus’ phone sat on the coffee table. He reached the phone just as it stopped ringing.

“Damn,” Alec said picking up the phone. He couldn’t even check who had called because the screen was locked. Magnus had shown him the pattern to unlock it, but he couldn’t quite remember it. The phone started ringing again, and he answered it quickly.

“Hello, Magnus Bane’s phone, Alec speaking.” He said politely not recognising the number.

“Hi Alec, It’s Paul from PolyTech.” Paul sounded stressed, and Alec’s heart sank, he knew the call wasn’t good news.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a good news call?” Alec asked.

“Sadly no, is Magnus available?” He asked.

“Magnus had a really bad night, he got another threatening letter yesterday,” Alec explained.

“Well, Fuck!” Paul exclaimed. “Maybe we shouldn’t tell him.”

“What happened?” Alec asked concern in his voice.

“We had a break-in last night, some of the prototypes were damaged, and they had planned to set the place alight, but after we heard about the issues Magnus had been having we decided to hire onsite night security, they caught the guy before he could do any more damage,” Paul explained.

“The police have him?” Alec asked. Maybe this was the break they needed.

“They do, we spoke to a Detective Rodrigez, he’s going to interview the guy this morning.”

“I’ll get Magnus to call you as soon as he get’s up, but I’ll break the news to him myself if that’s OK.” Alec hoped Magnus wouldn’t have another panic attack.

“Thanks, Alec. Let Magnus know that even though the prototypes are damaged all the materials are safe and this will not push back our manufacturing schedule. We’re not scared, we’re beefing up security, and we’re with Magnus 100%.”

“Thanks, Paul, that will mean a lot to Magnus.”

“Talk to you soon,” Paul said hanging up.

Alec crept back into the bedroom and Magnus was still sleeping. He grabbed his phone from the side table and went back out to the lounge.

He sent Raphael a quick text asking if he was free to chat and moments later Alec’s phone rang.

“Hi Raphael, thanks for calling.”

“Not a problem, how’s Magnus?” He asked.

“He had a rough night, 3 nightmares, they are getting worse. I was able to calm him down, but I’m worried, what happens when I can’t.” Alec said honestly.

“Let’s talk to Maia, Magnus might need to see a doctor who can prescribe something for him to relax.”

“He’ll hate that, but he can’t keep going like this, it’s going to start affecting his health.”

“I haven’t heard anything more from Alaric,” Raphael said.

“I’ve got more bad news,” Alec said sadly. “Magnus just got a call from Paul at the manufacturing plant, they were broken into last night, the prototypes were damaged, and the guy had planned to burn the place down, but Paul and Sam added extra security and the night security guards caught the guy.”

“Alec this is actually good news, maybe this guy will turn out to be the same guy who started the fire at Haven, and we might get some answers.”

“Detective Rodrigez is interviewing the guy this morning according to Paul.”

“Great, I’ll call him and see if we can get in there to talk to him this morning. I put a call into some old friends, they flew in from Boston this morning, I was going to call in a bit to see if we could come over.”

“We’re not going anywhere, so anytime Raphael. I’m letting Magnus sleep as long as possible, he needs the rest.”

“We’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Perfect,” Alec said.

Alec made his way back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes, and slipped into the bathroom, he dressed quickly and returned to Magnus. Magnus had rolled over and was cuddling Alec’s pillow. Alec sat on the bed watching his boyfriend sleep.

Alec must have drifted off because he woke to the vibrating of his phone in his pocket.

_‘We’re right outside.’_

Alec slipped off the bed and looked at the clock, it had been over an hour and a half since he’d talked to Raphael.

“I’m so sorry, I must have dozed off,” Alec said opening the door.

“I figured,” Raphael said smiling at him. “Magnus isn’t the only one who needs sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Alec said stepping aside letting Raphael in. Raphael was closely followed by two men, they looked to be about Raphael’s age, and they were definitely brothers.

“Alec, I’d like you to meet Donny and Mark, they are old friends.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alec said shaking hands with both men.

“Good to meet you too,” Mark said smiling. “Magnus always did have good taste in men.”

“Don’t flirt with Magnus’ boyfriend,” Donny said giving his brother an annoyed look.

“What? All I said was that Magnus had good taste.”

The men started bickering, and Alec gave Raphael a confused look.

“Don’t worry, they are always like this. We’ve known each other since foster care.” Raphael explained. “They might not look it, but the Walker twins run one of the best private detective agencies in the country.”

“One of?” Mark scoffed. “The best, thank you!”

There was a sound behind them, and Alec turned to see Magnus walk into the room, he looked exhausted, his hair was a mess, and he was makeup free. He was still wearing his sleep pants, but he’d thrown on a t-shirt, one of Alecs.

“Your standards are slipping Bane,” Donny said smiling at Magnus lovingly.

“Donny? Mark? What are you doing here?” Magnus asked as he walked up to the men and pulled them into a huge hug.

He let go of them and turned to Alec, giving him a sweet kiss.

“Morning Raphael,” Magnus said turning towards his friend.

“Almost afternoon,” Raphael said trying to keep things light.

“Well you know me, I love to sleep in.” He said trying to make it into a joke and failing. “I guess you called them.”

“Of course he did, and he should have called us sooner,” Donny retorted. “We’re family, and we are here for each other.”

“So what did I miss?” Magnus said looking at Alec. “Something bad I think because you look positively grim Alexander.”

“Let’s sit,” Raphael said and motioned to the couches.

“Where to start,” Alec said not sure what to tell Magnus first.

“The letter,” Raphael said. “Alec he’s going to find out when we talk to the Detective.”

“What about the letter? What did it say?” Magnus said his voice full of worry.

“The letter threatened Alec,” Raphael said matter of factly.

“What? Why?” Magnus said concerned.

“Obviously threatening you didn’t work, so they thought to go after the man you love would,” Raphael explained.

Magnus dropped his face into his hands, he trembled for a moment and then took a deep breath before he looked up.

“We need to organise some personal security,” Magnus said looking at Raphael.

“Magnus,” Alec said trying to get his attention. “Magnus, I can look after myself, but we’ll discuss this a bit later, there’s more.”

Magnus went pale, and Alec grew worried, he wasn’t sure how much more Magnus could take.

“Your phone was ringing this morning, so I answered it, it was Paul from PolyTech. Someone broke into their plant last night, they damaged some of the prototypes and were trying to set the place on fire. Paul and Sam had hired night security guards which the guy obviously didn’t know about, they caught him before he could do any more damage. He’s in police custody.”

Magnus just stared at Alec, not sure what to say.

“Magnus this is a good thing, they’ll get this guy to talk, and soon this will all be over,” Raphael said hopefully.

“Paul wanted me to pass along a message, The materials are all OK, manufacturing will not be delayed, and they are 100 % behind you,” Alec said.

“Give me a minute,” Magnus said standing up and making his way back into the bedroom.

Alec gave him a moment before standing up to follow. “I’ll check on him.”

Magnus was in the bathroom, splashing water on his face.

“I’m OK Alexander, not to worry, I’m not going to break down like yesterday.”

“I will always worry about you Magnus,” Alec said quietly as he moved in closer.

“This has to stop Alec, going after me is one thing, but my friends and family, you, that just can’t happen, I won’t let it. I don’t care about the contract, I’ll call . . .”

“You will do no such thing. This contract means everything to you.”

“No, you mean everything to me, I can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t. We’ll get to the bottom of this and make these bastards pay.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. “What would I do without you?”

“I’m never letting you go, so you’ll never have to find out,” Alec said before kissing him sweetly.

“Call Paul,” Alec said.

“I will, maybe you could see if our guest would like a drink or something while I freshen up.”

“Of course,” Alec gave Magnus one last kiss and made his way back out to the others

“Magnus will be out in a bit, would anyone like something to drink?” Alec asked.

“I wouldn’t mind a coffee,” Mark said smiling.

“Me too, if you’re making it,” Donny added.

“Raphael?” Alec asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve had my fill of coffee today.”

“How do you take your coffee?” Alec asked the Walkers, and they both answered simultaneously.

“Black with one.”

Alec couldn’t help giggling to himself as he walked into the kitchen. The group had made themselves comfy in the lounge when Magnus joined them, phone in hand.

“I just spoke to Paul. I hate to think what would have happened if they hadn’t put on that extra security.” Magnus said sitting in an armchair across from them.

Alec returned with Mark and Donny’s coffee’s and then ducked back into the kitchen only to return moments later with a coffee for Magnus.

“Thank you, Angel,” Magnus said sipping the coffee.

“So Raphael has filled us in on everything that’s been happening, and we think we’ll start with looking into Belcourt. It’s obvious that this has something to do with that contract. We know the police are also following up on this lead, but we have a few tricks up our sleeve, we can find information a little more readily than the police.” Donny explained.

“Legally?” Alec asked.

“Mostly, legal enough for the cops to use the information and for it to stand up in court anyway,” Mark said smirking.

Raphael’s phone started ringing, and he glanced at the number before taking the call.

“Hey Alaric, thanks for calling back, I realise you’re very busy.”

“I guess you heard, a man was arrested last night after breaking into Polytech. Is Magnus available to come into the station to go over the new information we have?”

“Yes, he is, we can be there in 20 minutes.”

“Great, see you then,” Alaric said before hanging up.

“I better grab some shoes,” Alec said smiling and heading into the bedroom. He turned to find Magnus right behind him. Alec stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you,” Alec said smiling at his boyfriend.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said his voice full of emotion.

“It’s going to be OK, I’ll be with you and Raphael. Hopefully, this guy has the information the cops need to put an end to all this.”

“I hope so, not sure how much more I can take,” Magnus whispered.

“Hey, you’re stronger than you think Magnus, and you’re not alone in this.”

“I know,” Magnus smiled weakly. “After this is all done, we should go away for a few days.”

“I’d love that,” Alec said. “We could drive up the coast.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Magnus smiled as he moved to grab his own shoes.

“Right,” Alec said entering the lounge, “We’re all set.”

“We’re going to follow up with a few people we know, chase down some information on Belcourt and Morgenstern,” Donny explained. “Let us know what happens with the cops.”

“Will do, I’ll call you after we’re done,” Raphael said.

“I came with Donny and Mark, so would you be able to drop me off at The Sanctuary after the police station?” Raphael asked Alec.

“Of course,” Alec said.

Magnus walked out of the kitchen and Alec was sure he’d put some food etc. out for Chairman.

They drove to the police station in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, the desk Sargent, took them immediately into a conference room and Detective Rodrigez entered a minute later.

Raphael hit the detective with about half a dozen questions, and the detective just shook his head.

“Let’s all take a seat first shall we,” the detective said, and they sat.

“So firstly, as expected the new letter had no fingerprints and no other identifying marks so it's another dead end unless we can find the typewriter it was typed on,” Alaric explained.

“Do you know a man named Meliorn Fey?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Magnus said.

“He was arrested last night after breaking into Polytech. He damaged furniture and attempted to start a fire on the premises.” Alaric explained. “Forensics have looked into the accelerant he intended to use, and initial reports show that it is almost identical to the accelerant used to start the fire at Haven apartments. I’ve already been in contact with Hodge Starkweather, and we’ve sent him a sample to have that analysis confirmed.”

“Have you talked to him?” Alec asked.

“I have, and he invoked his right to counsel, we’re still waiting for his lawyer to show up. I’ve done some digging, and he works as a casual driver for a firm called Metrix Transport, Metrix is owned by Met Trans who in turn is owned by The Morgenstern group.”

“So Morgenstern is behind all this?” Raphael asked angrily.

“We can’t prove that, just because the guy works for a company they own, it doesn’t mean they sent him to do these jobs, we need to talk to him and see what he’ll tell us, gather proof that links back to whoever gave the order,” Alaric said.

“So you have nothing?” Magnus said frustrated.

“Not as yet but you have to trust me to do my job and get to the bottom of things. It just takes time.”

“We understand that Detective,” Alec said his hand reaching for Magnus’ holding it tight.

“I’ve got two detectives going over to Mr Fey’s apartment with a warrant, and we also have a warrant for his phone records and bank records. If he were hired to burn down these buildings, money would have changed hands, we’ll find it and trace it back.”

Raphael nodded, understanding that Alaric had to follow the book. He took out his phone and send off a text message to Donny and Mark, detailing the information they had received.

“As soon as I know more I will be in touch. In the meantime please do not take any unnecessary risks,” Alaric said concerned. “I can try to get you a protection detail.”

“We can take care of that ourselves,” Magnus said matter of factly. He had the money and the resources to get much better personal security than the police department could set up.

There was a knock at the door, and a uniformed officer poked his head in. “Detective, Fey’s lawyer is here.”

“Thanks, I’ll be there in a moment,” Alaric said. “Looks like I’m up.”

“Will you call us with anything you find out afterwards?” Alec asked.

“I can do one better than that,” Alaric said. “Fey is in Interview 3, you could watch from the viewing room. It’s not standard operating procedure, but he might say something that could be helpful that you’d pick up and I won’t.”

“Great,” Raphael said. Magnus just nodded. He wanted it all over with.

Alaric showed them into the viewing room, the room was small, it had a small table in the middle and 4 chairs around it. On the back wall was what looked like recording equipment. On either side of the room were windows, you could see into Interview room 2 and 3. In Interview room 3 sat a slender man with shoulder length hair, his eyes were closed as the man in a three-piece suit seated next to him talked. They couldn’t hear anything. A moment later Alaric walked into the room carrying a bundle of folders.

As Alaric sat down, he pressed a few button on the table in front of him, and they could suddenly hear everything said in the room.

“Detective Alaric Rodrigez entering Interview 3, in attendance Mr Meliorn Fey and his lawyer Mr Anson Pangborn.”

“Mr Fey, you were read your rights when you were initially arrested, would you like me to read them to you again?” Alaric asked.

“I think we can skip the re-reading of his rights,” Pangborn said, “I would like to know what you plan to charge my client with?” He said sternly.

Alaric opened the top folder and read through his notes. “My Fey is being charged with first-degree criminal trespass, second-degree burglary and attempted arson in the third degree.”

“Second-degree burglary? How so?” the lawyer asked.

“Mr Fey was armed with an explosive,” Alaric explained.

“I don’t see any mention of explosives in his arrest report.”

“Mr Fey was in possession of 5 gallons of accelerant, as you know accelerants are in the same class as explosives.”

The lawyer nodded and made some notes.

“Mr Fey, can you explain why you were at PolyTech last night?”

Meliorn looked at his lawyer and then turned to Alaric. “I felt like creating mischief, I’d been drinking and wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Mr Fey, initial reports were that you were completely sober when arrested.”

“I’d sobered up,” Meliorn said knowing that without a blood test they couldn’t prove it either way.

“Right, so do you usually break and enter and set fires while intoxicated?”

“Detective, I would prefer you rephrase that question.”

“Why Polytech?” Alaric asked.

“They sell overpriced crap.”

“I see,” Alaric said. “So you were not paid to break into Polytech and set a fire?”

Alaric looked at his lawyer and then answered, “No. It was just a stupid idea after too many drinks.”

“Mr Fey, what would you say if I said that the accelerant you planned to use last night is identical to the accelerant used to set a fire in an apartment building almost 2 weeks ago.”

“It’s just regular fuel, anyone can buy it,” Meliorn said nervously.

“Actually, it’s not. The jerry can you stored the fuel in was previously used to store lawn mower fuel, 2 stroke, that with the unleaded fuel, made for a particular variation, the chemical composition of which is exact to the fire at Haven Apartments.”

“Coincidence.” The lawyer said without much conviction.

“I think not,” Alaric said.

“Are you charging Mr Fey with additional crimes?”

“I have already been in contact with Hodge Starkweather of the NYFD, there will be additional charges, Haven Apartment is home to 102 individuals, 98 of which were home when that fire was started. At the very minimum he will be looking at first-degree arson.”

“Right, well my client has nothing further to say until all charges have been put forth,” Pangborn said. Meliorn looked at him confused but kept his mouth shut.

“Interview end,” Alaric said and stepped out of the room. A moment later a uniformed office took Meliorn away and Alaric re-entered the room to talk to his lawyer.

“There is no need for me to stick around, call me once you have the additional charges drawn up.” The lawyer said and proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving Alaric a little stunned. Alaric left the interview room and walked into the viewing room.

“So you heard all that,” he said shaking his head. “I have no idea how Meliorn could afford Pangborn.”

Raphael pulled out his phone and sent another message off to Donny and Mark. “We have a friend who can look into that discretely.”

“As the lead detective on this case, it is my duty to tell you that you should leave the investigating to the professionals,” Alaric said. “Of the record as a friend, might pay to get some extra eyes looking into things.”

“Already out there working it,” Raphael said.

“If they find anything I can use, I’d appreciate it,” Alaric said honestly. “Morgenstern is a slippery one, knowing he’s dirty and proving it, is going to be tough.”

“So we just give up?” Magnus said sadly.

“God no, it just might take me some time, but I’ll get this guy, he’s annoyed me now. Fucking lawyers.”

Raphael smirked, it took a lot to rile Alaric up, but once he was, he was fierce. This was a good thing for them.

“You’ll call us with any developments?” Alec asked.

“Immediately,” Alaric said.

Raphael shook his hand. “Thanks, Alaric.”

Magnus stood and shook his hand too.

“Do me a favour, get that protection Magnus,” Alaric said.

“Already on it,” Raphael said.

They left the station and Magnus was quiet the entire trip to The Sanctuary. The place was buzzing, it was day 2 of their careers week.

“Damn it, we took you away from Careers week,” Magnus said annoyed with himself for not realising sooner.

“Cat is more than capable of running the place, I think most days she prefers me gone,” Raphael said smiling.

“Thank you brother,” Magnus said pulling Raphael into a hug.

“You don’t have to thank family for looking out for each other,” Raphael said hugging him back.

“We’re hugging, and no one told me?” Cat said smiling at them sweetly.

Magnus pulled her in, and she grabbed Alec making it a huge group hug.

“This is nice,” Cat sighed, “We don’t hug enough.”

Magnus laughed as they broke apart.

“Is Maia still here?” Raphael asked.

“She is, she’s just wrapping up, be about 5 minutes.”

“Great, can you send her to my office.”

“Sure,” Cat said smiling.

“I’ll catch you guys later, come find me to say goodbye before you leave.”

“Of course Cat,” Magnus said.

They followed Raphael to his office.

“So you had a rough night?” Raphael asked.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Magnus said.

“Really?”

Magnus looked at Alec and shrugged.

“Magnus, I’m just worried what will happen if I can’t calm you down,” Alec said worriedly. “I’m worried about you and what all this stress is doing to your health.”

“Alexander, I’m fine.”

“You’re not, and that’s OK because honestly, no one in your situation should be.” Alec said.

There was a knock on the door, and Maia and Cat walked in.

Maia smiled shyly at Raphael, before turning to Alec and Magnus.

“You look tired.” She said concern in her voice. “The nightmares?”

“Worse,” Magnus admitted, he knew he wasn’t going to win this fight, and he might as well admit the truth.

“I think we should organise to get something prescribed to help you relax and sleep,” Maia said.

Magnus looked at Alec, he looked as exhausted as he felt. “That might be for the best.”

Maia pulled out her phone, “I’ll make a call, be right back.”

Maia stepped out into the hall.

“Magnus I know you hate taking pills, but it doesn’t make you weak,” Cat said.

“I know Cat,” Magnus said quietly.

Alec and Raphael explained everything that went down at the police station and a moment later Maia re-entered the room.

“Dr Dean Anderson works out of Medical One, not far from my office. He’s expecting you, he’ll need to do a general checkup, but I’ve already discussed medications with him.”

“Thank you, Maia,” Alec said.

“I’ll text you the address.” She sent the text to Alec.

“Did you want me to come with?” Raphael said.

“No, I have Alexander with me, you are needed here.” Magnus tried to smile but failed miserably.

“If Alaric gets back to you, call me,” Raphael told Alec and Magnus.

“We will,” Alec said taking hold of Magnus' hand.

“I’ll let you know if Donny and Mark find anything.”

“Thanks,” Alec said. Magnus had gone quiet again.

They said their goodbyes and Alec drove to the doctor's office. Dr Anderson was a tiny man with white hair and a smile that lite up an entire room. He took Magnus’ blood pressure, listened to his heart, asked a few general questions and then wrote out a prescription. He explained all the side effects and gave them his card if they had any concerns. Magnus thanked him, and they were soon on their way.

They stopped at the pharmacy on the way home to pick up the prescription and then the grocery store for a few supplies, they’d both missed lunch, but neither of them was hungry. When they got back home, they just sat on the couch, and Alec held Magnus tight.

They both lost track of time and when Alec’s phone started ringing they were surprised to see that it was just after 6 pm.

“Hi Raphael,” Alec said answering his phone.

“Hey, I tried Magnus’ phone but it when straight to message bank.”

Alec turned to Magnus. “It’s Raphael, it seems he tried to call you but your phone when straight to message bank.”

Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket, it must have gone flat because it was turned off. Alec passed his phone to Magnus.

“Hi Raph,” Magnus said.

“Donny and Mark have found some very interesting things out this afternoon, mind if we come over?”

“We don’t have anything else planned,” Magnus said, and Alec shook his head confirming.

“Great see you in 30 minutes, we’ll bring dinner.” Raphael hung up not waiting for an answer.

“Seems Donny, Mark and Raphael will be here in 30 minutes, and they’re bring dinner,” Magnus told Alec.

“Sounds good to me, to be honest, I’m too comfortable sitting here with you to want to move to cook.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly. One kiss turned into two, and soon they were both breathless and panting, and someone was knocking on their door.

Alec groaned and got up to answer it.

“Were we interrupting?” Raphael said smirking. By the state of both Alec and Magnus, they weren’t just watching TV a moment ago.

“Of course not,” Alec said blushing, stepping aside to let the men in.

“We bought food from Guadalupes. Hope you like Mexican.” Mark said excitedly.

“Sounds good,” Alec said smiling.

Magnus looked at his friend and smiled. “Still can’t get decent Mexican in Boston then?”

“Sadly no, though Donny is getting pretty good at cooking lately,” Mark explained. “He’s had too, he went and found a woman who can’t even boil an egg.”

“So, Jenni is awesome in so many other ways, and I like cooking,” Donny said.

“Alec’s lasagne is better than Tessa’s.” Magnus boasted.

“Not possible,” Mark said laughing.

“I haven’t had the pleasure, but I had to sit thought Cat going on and on about it,” Raphael said rolling his eyes. “If you hear her talk about it, she makes it sound better than sex, but since she’s sleeping with Ragnor, I don’t know if we can take her word for it.”

Donny, Mark and Magnus burst into laughter. Alec just looked at them confused.

“When we were kids Raphael had a crush on Cat,” Magnus explained.

“For about a minute,” Raphael said defending himself.

“Anyway when she started dating Ragnor, Raphael gave them a hard time.

“I give everyone a hard time.”

“He’s got a point there,” Donny said, and they all laughed again.

They all moved to Alec’s dining area, and Alec and Magnus got plates and glasses. Raphael had also brought along a couple of bottles of wine.

The food was delicious, and Alec made a mental note to ask Magus where the restaurant was, he’d never heard of it before. Alec only sipped at his wine, but by the time they finished dinner, Mark and Magnus were on their fourth glass and Raphael and Donny on their third.

“Not much of a drinker?” Mark asked Alec as they moved into the lounge.

“No, not really, never found the appeal when I was younger and now with my job I need to ensure I have an alcohol level of zero,” Alec explained.

“Raphael said you’re a firefighter, that’s pretty cool.” Mark smiled at him. “That’s how you met Magnus?”

“Yeah, I carried him out of his building.”

“My Angel saved me,” Magnus said sounding a little tipsy.

“That’s so romantic,” Mark sighed. “I’ve never dated a firefighter, I’ve dated a few cops though.”

“My brother has a thing for women and men in uniform.” Donny teased.

“Well, you can’t blame me there,” Mark said smiling.

“Oh, you need to see my Alexander,” Magnus said rushing off into the bedroom and returning with the calendar Alec’s mother had given him.

“Magnus!” Alec protested, but Magnus shushed him.

“Whoa,” Mark said, and Alec felt himself blushing deeply. “You’re a lucky man my friend.”

“Don’t I know it.” Magnus smiled widely.

“Who’s the hot blonde?” Mark asked.

“Jace his brother, straight and taken.”

“Shame,” Mark said, and he and Magnus burst into giggles.

“Alec, you better not let Magnus take any of that medication tonight, he’s had a little too much to drink,” Raphael said.

“Already on it, I figured they wouldn’t mix well with alcohol, most drugs don’t.”

“See how lucky I am, my man is always looking out for me,” Magnus said to Mark.

“So lucky.” Mark agreed.

“I think we should get back to the business at hand,” Donny said he wasn’t quite as tipsy as Magnus and Mark.

“Exactly,” Raphael said.

“We sent out some expression of interest for information on Belcourt and a contact was happy to supply us with a few tasty bits. Belcourt was practically bankrupt when Morgenstern bought the company. He could have gotten the company for a song, but he offered well above the value of the company if they agreed to a 30-day handover. Of course, Belcourt jumped at the offer.” Donny told them.

“Word is that Morgenstern wanted the company for a specific reason, but no one really knows what that reason is. As a company, it stands out in the Morgenstern group because almost all other subsidiaries are transport companies and the like.” Mark added.

“I did a little digging around into Mr Fey, seems even though he’s on the books as a casual for Metrix, the logistics manager there has never seen the man. So what he actually does for the company is a mystery, but he seems to be paid a weekly wage.” Donny explained.

“The lawyer, Mr Anson Pangborn works for The Circle, which is the law firm that handles all of the Morgenstern groups law issues, he’s very exclusive and expensive, and I highly doubt Fey could afford him. Pangborn helped Morgenstern's son Jonathan beat two DUI’s last year.” Donny continued.

“So you think Morgenstern hired him to defend Fey?” Magnus asked.

“We don’t have any concrete proof, but it seems that way. I still have feelers out about that, but I would suggest your Detective contact the law firm and see if they’ll release that information to him. Of course, they are under no obligation to do so and can site lawyer-client confidentiality.” Donny said.

“We still have a few things we’re looking into, but I’ll have a detailed report of what we’ve already found out for you tomorrow morning, and you’ll be able to pass it along to Detective Rodrigez,” Mark said.

Donny yawned and it was contagious.

“I think we should go and let you get some rest,” Raphael said to Alec and Magnus.

“An early night would be nice,” Alec said exhaustion slowly catching up with him.

“Yes, go, I want to take my boyfriend to bed,” Magnus said giggling.

“He may not have taken the pills tonight, but Magnus tends to sleep like a log after a few too many,” Raphael said to Alec quietly. “If you need anything, no matter the time, call me.”

“I will, thank you, Raphael.” Alec gave him a quick hug goodbye.

After goodbyes were exchanged, Alec locked up, making sure to double lock the front door while Magnus made his way into the bedroom. When Alec walked into the room, Magnus was laying face down on the bed snoring.

Alec didn’t want to wake him, so he gently turned Magnus around and took off first his shoes and socks and then his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and struggled to try to slip it off Magnus’ shoulders, he was like a dead weight. He finally got him down to only his boxers, and he was able to pull out the covers from under him.

Magnus rolled over, and Alec realised that he hadn’t removed his makeup. Alec walked into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of the makeup wipes Magnus used. He gently removed as much makeup as he could without waking him. Covering Magnus, Alec made quick work of his own clothes and got into bed.

As if sensing Alec’s presence, Magnus rolled over and snuggled in close to him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him tight. Alec had really hoped that once they found the person who had set the fires they would have answers, he hated the threat hanging over Magnus. Magnus was a good man, he’s been through so much growing up, and he did so much for so many people, he didn’t deserve this. Alec vowed to himself he would never let anyone hurt Magnus. Alec drifted off to sleep, listening to Magnus’ snores and the feeling of his warm breath against his chest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend the day at Haven apartments and then have friends and family over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally I've finished the next chapter, sorry it's such slow going, I had a rough time writing this one and I'm not 100% happy with it so hopefully, it's not too awful.
> 
> Enjoy reading and thank you all for your continued support, your kind words and kudos, they are appreciated so very much!
> 
> Hugs to you all.

Alec awoke to an empty bed and was instantly worried. Magnus’ side was cold, so he’d been up for a while. Alec grabbed a t-shirt and went in search of this boyfriend. He checked the bathroom first and then moved out into the lounge, that’s when he heard the singing.

Turning towards the kitchen, Alec spotted Magnus, his back turned, spatula in hand, he held it up like a microphone as he sang, it took Alec a moment to recognise the song as Crazy little thing called love by Queen. Alec watched Magnus dancing and singing, and his heart fluttered, how he loved this man.

Magnus turned as the song finished, and Alec couldn’t help clapping at his performance. Magnus blushed deeply.

“You have a wonderful voice,” Alec said moving in close.

“Thank you,” Magnus said shyly. He reached over and turned down the volume on his phone. Alec noticed the next song was Queen too.

“Queen?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m a big fan,” Magnus admitted.

“Me too, I love their stuff.” Alec smiled at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Good Morning,” Alec said as their lips parted. “Sleep OK?”

“Good Morning Angel and I did, I woke up ready to take on the world.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile, this was a very different Magnus to the day before.

“I’m not going to let these assholes win Alexander. They had me scared but now I’m angry, and I’m not backing down, I’m not giving up, and they can go to hell.”

“That’s my man,” Alec said pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

“I was just about to start breakfast, I had a long call with Sam and Paul this morning, I’m so lucky to be dealing with such incredible guys. They’ve upgraded their security once again and increased night security because manufacturing starts next week.”

“Magnus, this contract is a big thing for all of you, and they believe in you, we all do.”

“You have no idea what your support means to me, Alexander.”

They held each other close for a few moments and then went back to getting breakfast made. Magnus relegated Alec to feeding Chairman and changing his litter box while he cooked up bacon, eggs and toast.

As they sat eating, Magnus checked his phone.

“I need to go to Haven today,” Magnus told Alec. “You don’t have to hang around if you have other things to do. You’ve been putting your life on hold a lot lately to do everything with me.”

“Magnus, what you don’t understand is that I didn’t have much of a life before you,” Alec said honestly. “My days off were lonely and boring, I’d go for a run, clean, cook for my siblings, spend time with them, that’s about it. Being with you has actually given me added purpose to my life, and I love every minute we’re together.”

“You truly are an angel,” Magnus said. “I love you more and more each and every day.”

Magnus leant forward with every intention of kissing Alec, but Chairman was having none of that. He jumped up on to the table and walked between them.

“Cockblocked by my own cat,” Magnus said laughing.

“Your cat with a bacon addiction,” Alec added laughing as Chairman tried to sneak a piece of bacon off his plate.

Since Magnus cooked, Alec cleaned while Magnus went to shower and get ready. It worked out well because Magnus took much longer to get ready than Alec. Alec had showered, dressed, given Chairman snacks and Magnus was still doing his hair.

“Magnus, I’m just going to go and talk to my building super, I’ll be back in 10.”

“Of course darling,” Magnus said styling his hair.

Alec made his way downstairs and knocked on the door of the buildings super. The door opened a few moments later, and Chris smiled at Alec.

“Hey Alec,” Chris said.

“Hi, Chris. How are things?”

“Good good. Mary’s visiting her mother in Florida with the kids at the moment so bachelors life for me.” He said laughing.

“Enjoy the quiet while you can.” Alec laughed. Chris and his wife Mary had 4 kids and another on the way.

“Problem with the apartment?” Chris asked.

“No, everything's fine. I just needed to talk to you about my lease.”

“Ok sure.”

“I’ve met someone,” Alec said not able to keep the smile from his face. “And it’s gotten fairly serious.”

“I’m going to take a guess and say it’s the gorgeous guy I’ve seen you with lately.”

“Yes, Magnus.” Alec blushed. “He’s asked me to move in with him.”

“That’s wonderful news Alec, congratulations.”

“Thanks, his place is much bigger than mine, so we’ll be moving there.”

“Ahh, makes sense, not to worry I don’t have an issue with you breaking your lease,” Chris said smiling at him. “I will miss you and your siblings though.”

“Actually maybe not. I have some friends that are really interested in the apartment, Simon and Clary are good people, they are best friends, around my age, both gainfully employed. Simon’s an accountant and Clary is a designer and artist.” Alec explained. “Izzy is dating Simon and Clary is dating Jace.”

Chris laughed. “You’ve all been busy,” he joked. “Alec I trust your judgement. I’ll have to do the usual background checks etc. but I don’t have an issue with them taking over the lease. I will have to return your security deposit and ask them for one, but that’s just standard.”

“That’s not an issue at all Chris,” Alec said.

“Give me a sec,” Chris said turned and walking back into his small office. He opened his filing cabinet and pulled out some forms.

“They both need to fill one in, and just return them to me, they can either drop them into me here or email a scanned copy. Once I get them back, I can get everything rolling.”

“Thanks, Chris,” Alec said. “They’ll both be here tomorrow, they work for my boyfriend and he’s staying with me at the moment, there was a fire in his building, and it’s being cleaned. So it will be a few weeks before I move out anyway.”

“Shit, that’s never good,” Chris said concerned.

“We think the cops have the guy who started it.”

“Arson, even worse, hope no one got hurt.”

“Thankfully not.”

“Is that how you met?” Chris smirked. He, of course, knew that Alec was a firefighter.

“Yep, carried him out of the building,” Alec said blushing.

“Nice work.” Chris smiled at him.

“I need to get going, have a great day,” Alec said smiling at Chris.

“You too Alec, talk soon.”

When Alec walked back into his apartment, he found Magnus on the couch, trying to remove Chairman from his laptop.

“It’s tough to type with a cat on your keyboard,” Magnus said laughing.

“I’ve never tried it, but I imagine it would be,” Alec said amused. He picked up Chairman and cuddled him. “You’re trouble little one.”

Chairman meowed and licked Alec on the nose. Alec took him into the kitchen and gave him some milk. Returning to the lounge, Magnus had put his laptop away.

“All set?” Alec asked.

“Yep, I texted George, so he knows we’re on our way, seems a few residents are there today too.”

They walked down to Alec’s car hand in hand, and once they were on the road, Magnus asked how it went with his landlord.

“Chris is happy to let Simon and Clary take over the lease, they need to fill some forms etc.”

“That’s great.”

“Chris thinks you’re gorgeous,” Alec said smirking.

“Oh really?” Magnus said teasingly. “Don’t suppose he’s single?”

“Nope married 4 kids and another on the way.”

“What a shame,” Magnus said feigning disappointment.

“Definitely,” Alec said bursting into laughter.

“I guess I’ll just have to stick with you.” Magnus joked.

“Like you had any other choice.” Alec laughed.

Haven was alive with activity when they arrived. There were two vans parked out front, which belong to the cleaners no doubt since Jim’s cleaning was plastered all over them. There was also a car with the Security firms name on his door and a delivery truck full of mattresses.

“Brilliant, the mattresses are here,” Magnus said getting out of the car before Alec had a chance to open his door.

“Sorry,” Magnus said shyly. “I was so excited.”

Alec laughed. “It’s OK, don’t let it happen again. I don’t want to lose my gentleman standing.”

“Never happen again, promise,” Magnus said crossing his heart and giggling.

They walked into the building and found George just inside the entrance, checking each mattress and directing the delivery guys to the correct apartment.

“Mattresses arrived earlier than expected,” George said smiling at them as they approached.

“That’s great,” Magnus said. “The cleaning company did their best, but some of the mattresses in some apartments were just too difficult to clean, the smell kept lingering so we’ve decided to use some of the insurance money to replace all the mattresses in the building.”

Alec smiled at Magnus and leant in to kiss him sweetly. “You’re a good man Magnus Bane.”

Magnus was just about to say something when a woman’s voice bellowed out loudly.

“Magnus Bane,” She yelled. “I need to have words with you.”

Alec turned to see a tiny little woman approaching fast, she looked to be at least 70 years old, and she had a scowl on her face.

“Tricia sweetie,” Magnus said sweetly.

“Don’t you sweetie me.” She said. “How many years have I lived here?”

“Is that a trick question?” Magnus asked.

“How many?” She demanded.

“Almost 5, I think,” Magnus replied.

“Exactly, and in all that time you have prevented me from thanking you for taking an old lady in when no one else would.” She growled.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything,” Magnus said nervously.

She stepped forward, pulling him into a loving hug, her face softening. “You are my guardian angel, you saved my life.”

Magnus was a little taken back. “Don’t be silly.”

“Magnus, having to leave Brooklyn would have killed me, you saved me and so many others.” She hugged him again.

“It just my way to pay it forward,” Magnus said smiling at her.

Tricia let him go and turned to George and Alec.

“Tricia Mendez,” She said holding out her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said smiling at her.

“The boyfriend?” She asked.

“Umm Yes,” Alec said a little nervously.

“You’re dating an angel.” She said matter of factly.

“Tricia, Alec is my angel, he’s the firefighter who saved me.”

Her eyes lit up, “Thank you, Alec.”

“Just doing my job.”

Tricia smiled widely, “And here I thought the next generation was going to be the end of us all, maybe there is still hope out there.” She said to George before making her way into the building.

“They all know,” George said to Magnus. “Tricia made a point of telling everyone. So I’d expect a few more conversations like that in the near future.”

“It was bound to come out eventually,” Magnus smiled at George.

“OK down to business now,” George said. “You should have received the Building Inspection documents via email.”

“I did, nice to see the building passed with flying colours.”

“The Building inspector was very impressed with how quickly we’ve gotten things happening too,” George said proudly.

“I also received the Insurance claim forms and the insurance claim estimate. I’ve sent them to Simon, we’ll have them all filled in and on their way back to the insurance agency tomorrow.” Magnus explained.

“Great, the heating and cooling system is all done, they will send an invoice within the next few days. Most of the new security system is installed, but they did have some wiring issues, so they tell me it will be a few more days.”

“OK Great, and cleaning is almost done I hear.”

“Yes, all the common areas are done, they’re working downwards, so the roof to level 4 is complete. They left the heavier soiled levels for last.”

“I’ve had the two mattresses delivered to level 9 to replace the ones there, but there wasn’t a mattress for level 10 your apartment,” George queried.

“No, I actually have a new bed coming, something I’ve designed for Alexander,” Magnus said blushing slightly.

George smiled.  “The last thing on my list then,” he said pulling out keys from his pocket. “For you.” He handed them to Alec. “These are the keys to the foyer, doors on Level 9, 10, the roof and the basement.”

“Thanks, George,” Alec said smiling.

“We’re going to make our way upstairs,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand.

“If you need anything else I’ll be around,” Geroge said getting back to work.

They made their way to level 9, and Magnus got Alec to try his key.

“I didn’t know you had beds on this level,” Alec said noticing the two mattresses just inside the office area.

“There are two guest bedroom down here,” Magnus said pointing behind them. Alec hadn’t noticed the room the last time they’d been here, they hadn’t spent much time on this level.

“Sometimes Clary or Simon would stay over, and occasionally I have friends visiting, handy having guest rooms,” Magnus explained. “Initially I was going to have them upstairs, but I wanted the large bathroom and bedroom, and kitchen and well seemed more logical to put them down here, we don’t need that much space for our offices.”

They noticed that the furniture had all been moved around, anything lose from the tops of tables etc. had been placed in storage boxes. Everything smelt clean and fresh, like newly washed sheets.

“Smells great in here,” Magnus said surprised.

“The cleaners know what they’re doing,” Alec said smiling.

They used the stairs and made their way into Magnus’ apartment. It smelt just as good, and as they walked into Magnus’ bedroom, Alec noticed the doors to Magnus’ wardrobe were open, and it was completely empty.

“I’ve had everything taken away to be cleaned,” Magnus said. “I’m actually looking forward to going through all my clothes, do a spring clean of sorts, great opportunity to go shopping.”

Alec just laughed. “If you are anything like Izzy, I doubt you need an excuse to go shopping.”

Mangus giggled, “True I never do.”

“I also need to make space for your clothes Alexander.”

Alec laughed again. “My clothes will take up this tiny little section here I think.” He pointed to the corner of the wardrobe.

“Yes, we will have to work on your wardrobe too I think.”

Alec groaned.

“I know how much to hate shopping angel, just leave it all up to Isabelle and myself.”

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing he’d live to regret it but he agreed to let Magnus and Izzy shop for him just as long as he got to keep everything he already owned. Magnus agreed, and they even shook on it sealing the deal.

“Is there any furniture that you’d like to keep from your place and bring here?” Magnus said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Not really, most of my stuff was second and third hand by the time I bought it,” Alec said smiling. “I do want to bring my kitchen stuff though, my pots and pans etc.”

“I have noticed that your stuff are much higher end than mine,” Magnus said smiling.

“I love to cook, so I tend to spend a little more on good tools for the kitchen,” Alec explained.

“I just don’t want you to feel that just because this was initially my place that you can’t bring your own things, Alexander.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said. “I’m not very attached to any of it, maybe my dresser, my computer desk and chair, not that I use it all that much.”

“We can set up space for you downstairs, for your desk etc.,” Magnus said excitedly.

“I’d love that.” Alec smiled at him.

“As much as I love my couch,” Magnus said. “Your old couch is actually comfier,” Magnus admitted. “Maybe we can take that too, I could recover it to suit the décor more here, and we can give my couch to Simon and Clary.”

“Actually my couch was the only thing besides my bed that I bought brand new,” Alec said. “When Izzy was staying with me, it was actually my bed for a few weeks.”

Magnus laughed. “How does the tallest Lightwood end up on the couch?”

“I couldn’t let my little sister sleep on the couch,” Alec said smiling.

They were on level 9, and Magnus was going through some of the boxes when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Alec said walking towards the door.

Alec opened the door to find a tall woman with long, black hair standing there smiling with 3 kids in tow.

“Hi, I’m Cass, I was wondering if Magnus was still here?” She asked sweetly.

“Hi, I’m Alec. He is, come on in.” Alec said motioning her and the kids inside.

“Magnus,” Alec said, and Magnus looked up and smiled when he noticed Cass and the kids.

“Uncle Magnus.” The kids yelled and ran to him, almost bowling him over. Alec smiled at him amused.

“They love Magnus because he spoils them.” She explained.

“I can believe that,” Alec said.

“Hi Cass,” Magnus said walking over with three kids attached to his legs.

“Always thought it was you,” Cass said smiling at him. “Thank you doesn’t really express how grateful I am to you.”

“Cass, you don’t have to thank me, it's not like you don’t pay rent.”

“I pay a pittance compared to what you could get for my place. A 4 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn is a rarity. So just take the Thanks, and let's move on.”

Magnus smiled at her, she was such a no-nonsense person.

“I see you’ve met Alexander,” Magnus smiled. “He’ll be moving in with me.”

“Congratulations,” Cass said smiling. “I didn’t even know you were dating anyone, you kept this quite.”

“We only met a few weeks ago, Alec was the firefighter who carried me from the fire.”

“Oh,” Cass said surprised. “That’s so romantic.”

“I think I have something you’ll love,” She took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled for a moment. Smiling she found what she was looking for. Holding up her phone, she showed Magnus a photo of Alec coming out the doors of the building with Magnus and then scrolled through a series of pictures as Alec carried him to the stretcher and then pulled off his mask.

“Jason, on 7 took these,” She explained. “He’s planning to use them in his next exhibit.”

“They are outstanding,” Magnus said. “I’ll need to have a chat with Jason.”

“Jason is an accountant, but his passion is photography,” Magnus explained to Alec.

“From the look of these, he’s very talented, even in all that low light and all that smoke he’s managed to get some incredible shots.”

“You should see the others he’s got,” Cass exclaimed.

“We’ll need to try to catch up with him.”

Alec heard giggling, and he noticed that the kids were now crawling around the office floor.

“Don’t mind them,” Cass said smiling fondly at them.

“It wasn’t so long ago that my little brother used to do the same,” Alec explained. “These three look like a handful.”

“They are, I won’t lie, it hasn’t been easy on my own, but thankfully I’ve found some incredible friends here at Haven, and there is always someone willing to babysit for an hour or so so that I can retain my sanity.”

“We’d love to babysit,” Alec said excitedly. He looked at Magnus realising he should have probably not offered without discussing it with him first.

“We definitely would,” Mangus said smiling. “I might have better luck with Alec.”

Alec looked at him confused for a moment.

“Magnus offered to watch the kids when I went to a doctors appointment one morning,” Cass explained. “When I got back, they had taped Simon to a chair and set the toaster on fire while Magnus was on the phone.”

Alec burst into laughter. “Please tell me you have photos of that.”

“Actually I do,” Magnus laughed. “I only left them alone, with Simon for 10 minutes.”

“Magnus, you can’t turn your back for a minute with kids.” Alec laughed.

“Well, we still have a little while before I need to worry about that.” Magnus smiled. “I’ll need to marry you first.”

Alec blushed, and Cass giggled.

“We’ll get out of your hair, thank you for the mattresses too and the new beds, the kids are so excited.”

“Every kid should have a themed bed,” Magnus said smiling. “Polytech were excited to help out.”

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. “So it wasn’t just mattresses then?”

“I bought a new bed for some of the kids in the building.”

“We have two car beds and a princess bed,” Cass said. “The kids are so excited, they can’t wait to move back in.”

Cass and the kids said their goodbye and Magnus was smothered in kisses and hugs as they left.

“She seems really nice,” Alec said.

“She is, she’s had a rough time.”

“She is the one that lost her husband while he was stationed overseas right?”

“Yes, it’s tough, she doesn’t have much family,” Magnus said.

“I think I’m going to love living here, it’s starting to feel more like a little community than a building.”

“It really is Alexander, which is why I am so proud of it.”

“So you should be, Uncle Magnus.” Alec teased.

“You’ll be Uncle Alec soon enough.” Magnus joked.

“I love the sound of that,” Alec said pulling him in for a kiss.

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the day, sorting out the office. Having to go through everything made it the perfect time to declutter and get rid of things they no longer needed. By the end of the day, they had two piles, one for goodwill and the other for trash.

“We can start on the apartment, another day,” Magnus said.

“We should be getting back, I almost forgot, but we have Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary coming over for dinner.” Alec reminded him.

“So Lasagna then?” Magnus asked.

“I would really love just steak for dinner, but I think we’d have a revolt on our hands if I don’t make lasagna.”

“I believe you might since Clary has already texted asking if there will be cheesy garlic bread.”

Alec laughed.

“Seems she was going to skip lunch to eat more bread tonight.” Magnus giggled. “Like a few extra slices would hurt her, she could use a little fattening up.”

“I hope you didn’t tell her that,” Alec said. “I once told Izzy I thought she looked too thin and she almost bit my head off.”

“Alexander, I learnt a long time ago that you never discuss a woman's figure or her age,” Magnus said laughing.

They had just gotten to Alec’s car when Magnus received a text message from Raphael. “Do you think it would be too much to invite Raphael, Donny and Mark to dinner too?”

“The more, the merrier,” Alec said smiling. “But we will need to make a stop at the grocery store.”

“Great,” Magnus said hitting call on his phone.

“Hey Raph,” Magnus said.

“Hi, everything ok?” He asked.

“Everythings fine,” Magnus said. “Just easier to call you than text back. Are you free tonight? Alec’s making Lasagna, we’ve got Clary and Simon and Alec’s siblings coming over, you can bring Donny and Mark if they’re free.”

“You said the magic word, Lasagna,” Raphael said amusement in his voice. “What time?”

“About 6.30 pm,” Magnus said.

“We’ll bring the wine,” Raphael said hanging up.

“They’re in, he’s bringing wine.”

“Izzy’s bringing a dessert, thankfully she’s buying it,” Alec explained. “Jace said he was bringing a fruit platter so I have a suspicion that’s Clary’s doing because I can’t see Jace preparing fruit.”

“My guess is that Clary roped Jocelyn into doing it,” Magnus laughed.

They stopped briefly at the grocery store getting a few more supplies and then Alec got busy in the kitchen while Magnus went through his work emails.

“I have a horrible suspicion that most of my tomorrow is going to be taken up in admin and accounts,” Magnus said walking into the kitchen.

“It’s not always fun being the boss,” Alec said smiling. “Are you working here tomorrow?”

“That was the plan if its OK with you,” Magnus said.

“Absolutely, I have work tomorrow night,” Alec said sadly.

“I know, I’ve been trying to ignore that fact.”

“I have to admit, it’s been great spending all my time with you, but I have a job to do and bills to pay.”

“You do know that I earn enough for both of us,” Magnus joked.

“Want to be my sugar daddy?” Alec teased.

“Not sure our age difference is big enough for that title,” Magnus laughed. “I was joking though, I know how much you love your job.”

“I do, and as crazy as it sounds, I don’t do it for the money.”

“That’s not crazy, I don’t do my job for the money either.”

“I guess we’re both lucky to be doing what we love for a living.”

“We are indeed Alexander.”

Alec and Magnus got busy in the kitchen, and before they knew it, they had an apartment full of people, and Donny and Mark were telling tall tales.

“That sounds awesome,” Jace said. “I always wanted to be a cop, but Alec talked me out of it, but Private Investigator sounds like much more fun.”

“It’s not all fun, a lot of the job is boring as hell, but it has its moments,” Donny said taking a sip of his beer.

“If this lasagna tastes as good as it smells, you may have competition Magnus,” Mark said winking at Alec.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Mark,” Magnus said moving to wrap his arm around Alec’s waist possessively.

“Sorry but I only have eyes for Magnus,” Alec said kissing Magnus sweetly on the cheek.

“They are sickeningly sweet,” Raphael said.

“Speaking of sweet, How’s Maia?” Alec asked.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Raphael said his expression not giving anything away.

“That’s all we’re going to get?” Magnus asked.

“Unlike the rest of you, I prefer to keep my private life, private,” Raphael added.

“What are we missing here?” Izzy asked.

“Raphael and Maia have been getting quite friendly,” Magnus said smirking at Raphael.

“We have a lot in common,” Raphael said. “It’s nice to occasionally talk to a colleague.”

“You’re just colleagues?” Alec said.

“Of course,” Raphael said, but the blush that crept onto his cheeks gave him away completely.

Magnus laughed. “It’s lucky you’re not a gambling man Raphael.”

“Dinner is almost ready,” Alec said. “I just need to grab a few extra chairs, it’s going to be a little tight around the table.” He laughed.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Simon said following Alec to the study.

“I talked to my landlord,” Alec said as they grabbed a couple of folding chairs. “The apartment is yours. I have some forms you’ll need to fill in, I was thinking since you’re working here tomorrow you could do it then, and I could introduce you and Clary to Chris.”

“Yes!” Simon exclaimed. “Sorry, I’m just a little excited.”

“I can tell,” Alec laughed.

“I’ve wanted to move out of my mum’s for ages, but I always felt guilty leaving her on her own,” Simon explained. “But my sister is moving back in so she’ll be fine.”

“You’re a good son Simon,” Alec smiled at him.

“I try,” Simon said. “Mum had a rough time of it, having to raise us basically on her own after my dad died.”

“It would have been tough, but she sounds like an amazing woman,” Alec said.

“She is,” Simon smiled. “She’s dying to meet Izzy, she’s invited her to dinner on Saturday,” Simon said nervously.

“Our mum is actually dying to meet you and Clary too,” Alec said smiling.

“I still can’t help thinking, if it weren’t for that fire,” Simon said quietly.

“I know what you mean,” Alec said. “Sometimes good things come from bad.”

They joined everyone else, and Alec noticed that Magnus was in the kitchen with Izzy, busily getting dinner ready.

“Don’t worry,” Izzy laughed. “I’m only holding plates.”

Alec chuckled. “I wasn’t worried.”

They served everyone and joined them around the dining table.

“I think we’re going to need a bigger dining table,” Magnus said to Alec as they sat close together. “I only have a 6 seat setting too.”

“We have the space for a large table,” Alec said.

“We do, new project,” Magnus said beaming, and Clary perked up.

“Count me in,” She said smiling. “I love new projects.”

Izzy sat with a huge smile on her face. “I like seeing you this happy,” She whispered to her brother.

“OK, it’s official, Magnus is the luckiest man in the world,” Mark said stuffing more pasta into his mouth.

“This is incredible Alec,” Raphael said smiling.

“Thanks,” Alec said blushing.

“How are things at Haven?” Raphael asked.

“Great, the building is almost cleaned, the security system is almost in place, and residents should be able to start moving back in in the next few weeks,” Magnus explained. “Alec and I were there today, I made a start of clearing up the office.”

“You didn’t touch my desk did you?” Simon asked concerned.

“Everything from your desk has been boxed, and we didn’t touch a thing,” Magnus reassured him.

“So are you excited about the move?” Clary asked Alec.

“Actually I am,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his. “I know it’s a huge step, but it feels like the right one.”

“Simon said its all a go for us moving in here.” She said smiling.

“Yep, I’ve got some forms etc., for you but Chris is happy to transfer my lease over to you guys.”

“Chris is a great guy,” Izzy said. “Not all Landlords are.”

“I’ve decided not to take much with me to Magnus’ so my furniture is all yours if you still want it but I do want to take the couch, and a few other items but we can discuss that later.”

“Hey, take whatever you want, it’s your stuff, we’ll be happy to take the rest,” Simon said.

“I hate to bring everyone down, but have you heard anything more from the police?” Jace asked.

“Not yet,” Raphael said. “I’ve been keeping in touch with Alaric.”

“We passed along a few items to the police the last few days, but we’re still having trouble finding a motive, the contract wasn’t worth all that much to them, not enough for them to go to so much trouble,” Donny explained.

“From what we can find, Meliorn Fey doesn’t come cheap, and neither does his lawyer, something big must be doing on, but we just don’t know what yet,” Mark explained. “The Morgenstern group is hard to find info on.”

“Maybe you should let mum ask around after all,” Izzy said.

“Your mother?” Donny asked.

“Our mother is Maryse Lightwood,” She explained.

“Wow, really. I should have guessed, Lightwood isn’t exactly a common surname.” Mark said.

“She knows Valentine Morgenstern.”

“Your father did business with him,” Mark added.

“Yes well, we aren’t really on talking terms.’ Alec said.

“Why’s that?” Mark asked.

“Mark it’s personal,” Raphael said knowing full well what happened between Alec and his father.

“Raphael it’s fine, my father doesn’t approve of my choice in partner,” Alec explained.

“Ah,” Mark said shaking his head. “Sometimes it’s easier when you don’t have parents.”

“I don’t want to bring Maryse into this,” Magnus said. “It’s bad enough I’ve involved Alexander, I will not risk her safety too.”

“I agree,” Raphael said. “Maybe we should consider it as a last resort. If all else fails.”

They all nodded.

“How much longer are you guys in town?” Alec asked the brothers.

“We’re flying back home tomorrow, we have other work we need to deal with,” Donny said. “But we’re still looking into this and if any of our contacts come up with something they’ll let us know.”

“I can’t thank you enough for everything,” Alec said.

“We haven’t done much, and you don’t need to thank us, we’re family, we look out for each other,” Mark said, and Donny nodded in agreement.

“Family isn’t always blood,” Raphael said smiling.

“No, it is not.” Magnus raised his glass. “To family.” Everyone made the toast, and they changed the subjected to more pleasant things.

It was almost 3 am by the time Raphael left, and Alec and Magnus were both exhausted.

“Let’s clean up tomorrow,” Alec said placing the dishes in the sinks.

“Good idea Alexander.”

Walking into the bedroom, they stripped off and crawled into bed together.

“I never imagined my life could be so blessed,” Alec said pulling Magnus close. “We have amazing friends and family.”

“We do at that Alexander,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Alec asked.

“You may have mentioned it a few times.” Magnus grinned.

“I love you so very much,” Alec said cupping Magnus’ face with his hands. “You are my everything.”

Magnus felt his heart flutter, “As you are mine, Angel.”

They kissed sweetly, unrushed, enjoying the feel of each other's warm lips against their own. Hands slowly started to explore, and before too long their kisses began to become more heated.

“I thought you were tired?” Alec giggled as Magnus pushed him into the mattress.

“I’m never too tired to make love to my angel,” Magnus said amusement in his voice.

Magnus cupped Alec’s face as he kissed him, sweetly, unrushed. Settling between Alec’s thighs, Magnus slowly rolled his hips, and Alec let out a content sigh.

When Alec felt Magnus’ slick fingers at his entrance he was surprised, he hadn’t noticed Magnus grabbing the lube, those thoughts were quickly forgotten as Alec lost himself to the sensation of Magnus skilled fingers sliding inside him, stretching him, preparing him for his lover.

Alec moaned against Magnus' neck, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin there. He sucked a mark into the hollow of his throat and then proceeded to do the same along his collarbone.

Magnus loved Alec’s mouth on him, his warm body below him, his heart swelled, and his mind raced with so many emotions. Magnus had never allowed himself to ever dream that he would find a love like he had with Alec, for the first time in his life he felt complete, whole, content.

Magnus took Alec’s mouth in another sweet kiss, his fingers still stroking deep inside him, making Alec whimper below him.

“Magnus, please.” Alec murmured against his lips, and Magnus felt his gut clench. He wouldn’t make his beautiful angel wait any longer.

Alec spread his legs a little wider, wrapping his arms around Magnus as Magnus shifted above him. Their eyes locked, as Magnus slowly slid into Alec’s tight warmth.

They moaned against each other’s lips, as Magnus bottomed out. Alec held Magnus close, his body squeezing around him adjusting to his size.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips over and over.

Alec’s emotions swelled. “I love you,” he murmured back.

Slowly they began to move together, Magnus slowly sliding in and out, as Alec ground against him, they found the perfect rhythm, slow and steady, neither of them in a rush for the pleasure and feelings coursing through them to end.

Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, changing the angle of his thrusts, pulling him in deeper. Magnus mouth never strayed far from Alec’s kissing him sweetly between moans.

They made love to one another unhurried, lost in the moment, never wanting the feeling of being so intimately joined to end. As Magnus reached between them, his hand wrapping around Alec’s hard cock, he noticed a tear running down Alec’s cheek. Concerned he stopped moving, worried he’d somehow hurt his love.

Alec opened his eyes, and saw the concern on Magnus' face, “Mags, happy tears.” He said trying to explain himself. “I love you so much, my heart hurts.” He admitted.

“My beautiful angel,” Magnus said before capturing his lips once again, this time in a more passionate kiss.

Magnus started to move once more, this time a little more hurried, a little more forceful, and it made Alec gasp. Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock again and stroked his entire length causing Alec to moan loudly.

They moved together, grinding and thrusting, their passion growing, their need for release becoming almost unbearable. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck pulling him in for a lip-bruising kiss. Alec’s tongue ran over Magnus' lips seeking entrance and Magnus moaned letting Alec’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Alec’s tongue ran over Magnus’, teasing before it started exploring Magnus' mouth. Magnus moaned and deepened the kiss, his own tongue seeking entrances to Alec’s mouth. They kissed passionately, tongues duelling as they thrust hard and fast against one another, Magnus stroking Alec in perfect sync.

“Magnus!” Alec warned almost at the edge.

Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips. “Come with me,” he said as he stroked forcefully over the head of Alec’s cock while thrusting hard, hitting his sweet spot. Alec saw stars, his whole body tensed as his orgasm flooded over him, he squeezed around Magnus, his body holding his cock deep inside him. His legs and arms pinning their bodies together. Magnus fell over the edge with Alec as he felt his body tense, his warm cum flow over his hand that was still firmly wrapped around his cock.

Magnus thrust hard as he emptied himself into his boyfriend, moaning his name. They came down from their high slowly, holding each other tight. They shared sweet kisses and murmured I love you’s. When Magnus finally slid out of Alec, they both groaned at the loss.

Magnus reached for the small hand towel wiping off his hand and their stomachs. When Magnus reached down to clean Alec, he stopped him.

“Don’t,” Alec said a little embarrassed, a blush flooding across his cheeks and running down his neck.

Magnus looked at him a question on his lips.

“I want to feel your cum . . . .” Alec admitted, and Magnus couldn’t help the smirk that played over his features. Magnus threw the towel to the side, gathering Alec into his arms.

“I love you so much,” he said. “I’ve never been this happy.”

“And I love you, and I plan on keeping you this happy, every day for the rest of our lives,” Alec said before kissing him.

They held each other tight, neither of them wanted to drift off to sleep right away. Both of them wanting to savour the moment. Eventually, fatigue washed over them, and they drifted off content and happy and as deeply in love as two people could possibly get.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Simon come over to get some work done with Magnus. Magnus makes a discovery in the photos taken the night of the fire and Alec goes back to work after his time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly I want to thank you all for reading and being so patient with me. I don't get as much time as I would like to write these days, my real life is so hectic and I've been quite ill which makes it even harder. 
> 
> Finally, here it is, the next chapter, hopefully, you'll enjoy it. There is smut in this chapter so be warned if that's not your thing, you can skip ahead a little. Oh and I've only given it a quick read through because I wanted to post today and don't have much time, so please excuse any mistakes. If anything is too horrible, please let me know and I'll edit it.
> 
> I'm trying hard to wrap up my other current fic, Some Days so that I can concentrate all my attention on Flames, and I promise not to start anything new until it's done. I found that I had too many things on the go, stuff that I had posted and stuff I've been working on to post but, I need to concentrate on one thing at a time now that my time is so limited. I will try, but can't promise to update at least every second week. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for the kudos and kind comments. They fuel my soul and warm my heart!
> 
> Take care all and I hope you have a wonderful week!

Magnus woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He pried himself out of Alec’s arms and looked at the display before answering.

“Morning Clary,” He said trying not to sound annoyed at being woken up.

“Good Morning Magnus. We’re outside, it’s 9.30 am,” She said chirpily.

“Sorry biscuit, we overslept, give me a minute,” Magnus said slipping out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

Magnus opened the front door to find Clary and Simon smiling at him.

“Sorry,” He said again.

“That’s OK, last night was a late night, but it was great fun,” Simon said happily.

Alec walked into the room, his hair was a mess, and he was only wearing boxers. His eyes grew wide when he noticed Simon and Clary and quickly disappeared back into his bedroom.

“Wow, he’s very buff,” Simon said as Clary giggled.

“He is isn’t he,” Magnus said smiling widely. “And he’s all mine.”

“Sorry, guys I forgot you were coming over this morning,” Alec said walking back into the room dressed a few moments later.

“You didn’t have to get dressed on our account,” Clary teased.

Alec blushed and made his way into the kitchen. “Coffee?” He yelled out.

Magnus walked into the kitchen and moved in close. “Good Morning,” He said giving Alec a peck on the cheek.

Alec set the coffee maker and then turned to Magnus, pulling him in close and giving him a real kiss. Magnus moaned into the kiss and Alec smiled against his lips.

“Now it’s a good morning,” He teased. “Did you want any breakfast?”

“We ate before we got here,” Clary said walking towards them. “Simon’s just getting set up on the table if that’s OK.”

“Of course,” Alec said. “My home is your home.”

Clary giggled excitedly. “It soon will be.”

“I might skip breakfast, I’m not that hungry,” Magnus said grabbing coffee cups for everyone.

“If its OK, I’m going to get a few more hours sleep. I usually sleep in until midday just before my first night,” Alec explained.

“Of course Angel,” Magnus said smiling at him. “You need to rest otherwise you’ll never get through the night.”

“Thank you,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

Alec poured everyone some coffee and took out some cookies before leaving them to it and heading off back to bed.

“It’s his first shift back since we’ve been together,” Magnus explained.

“You’ll get used to him working nights,” Clary said giving Magnus a reassuring smile. “And it’s only two nights in a row, so not all that bad.”

“You know, since they all work the same shift, we could always adjust our work hours to match,” Simon suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea Si,” Clary said.

“Maybe once we’re settled back in my place we can figure it all out,” Magnus said liking the idea.

He put his coffee on the table before making his way as quietly as possible into Alec’s bedroom. He grabbed his phone and his laptop.

Magnus set up beside Simon and started reading through emails.

They had all been working steadily for hours and hadn’t even noticed it. It wasn’t until Alec walked into the dining area, showered and dressed that they realised it was 12.30 pm.

“Time flies,” Simon said smiling.

“Only you can think accounts are fun Simon,” Magnus said.

“Can’t a guy be happy, our P&L is looking extra sweet.” He said proudly.

Alec moved towards Magnus and kissed him sweetly, he tasted like coffee.

“Why don’t you take a break, go shower while I make you guys lunch?” He said to Magnus.

Clary and Simon smiled happily.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Magnus said. “I think these two agree.” He laughed.

“How does a Beef stir fry with noodles sound?” Alec asked.

“Delicious,” Simon said happily.

Clary laughed. “If Simon weren’t so hung up on Izzy, I’d be worried if I were you, Magnus.”

“He only wants my man because he can cook.” Magnus laughed.

Alec chuckled and went into the kitchen to start cooking. He remembered the forms from Chris.

“Before I forget,” Alec said handing the forms to Simon. “You need to fill these in, and before you leave we’ll go down, and I’ll introduce you to Chris.”

“Thanks, Alec,” He said excitedly, handing one of the forms to Clary.

Alec went back to cooking and was lost in thought when he felt two strong warm arms circling his waist.

“Simon, you better not let Magnus catch you.” He joked.

“Excuse me?” Magnus faked shock. “Something I should know?”

“I was joking,” Alec said turning to face his boyfriend. “There was no mistaking who’s arms were wrapped around me.” Magnus’ hair was still damp from his shower, he was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, both Alec’s and he was makeup free.

Alec smiled at him before taking his lips with his own, kissing Magnus passionately. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

“So usually I’m not?” Magnus teased.

“God no, you’re always beautiful, but I think casual, relaxed Magnus is my favourite,” Alec said honestly. “And you in my clothes is hot. Sadly we have company otherwise I’d really enjoy getting you out of those clothes.”

Magnus blushed slightly and leaning into Alec. “Tease,” He whispered, running his hand over Alec’s crotch.

Alec moaned and shifted away from Magnus. “Lunch is almost finished, want to grab plates.”

Magnus laughed.

“What?” Alec said. “I don’t want to scare the children by jumping you in the kitchen.”

Magnus grabbed the plates, and Alec dished out lunch. Clary and Simon had cleared off the table, and we’re waiting patiently.

“That smells so good,” Clary said.

They served everyone, and then Alec returned with sodas.

They sat and ate and talked, Alec telling them embarrassing stories about Jace and Izzy.

“I can’t believe he’s scared of ducks,” Clary said. “Why ducks? They’re so cute.”

“I have no idea, but we once had a call out for a fire in a park and Jace refused to go anywhere near the pond and bridge because the ducks were there,” Alec explained. “The guys teased him for months after that.”

Magnus’ phone started ringing, and he quickly answered it when he noticed it was Jason.

“Hi Jason, thanks for calling,” Magnus said excitedly.

“Hi, Magnus, or should I say Landlord.” Jason laughed.

“Magnus is fine.”

“Seriously though, thank you, Magnus, what you do for everyone is just amazing.”

“No need to thank me, we look after our family and friends,” Magnus said honestly.

“That we do.” Jason agreed. “What can I do for you?”

“Cass showed me some of the photos you took the night of the fire,” Magnus explained. “I was wondering if I could get some of them.”

“Cass told me she showed you. You’re dating the guy who saved you?” He asked.

“I am, His name is Alec.”

“That’s so cool,” Jason said. “I have a heap of shots, I’m going to display some but still not sure which ones yet. I’ve got the photos is a Dropbox folder, I’ll share it with you so you can take a look and just copy the ones you like, I trust you with them.”

“Thanks, Jason, I really appreciate it,” Magnus said.

“My apartment is almost done, I’ll be able to move back in within 2 weeks,” Jason told him.

“That’s great, I’ve got a few things I need to do to my place, figure it’s the best time to do it. Alec’s moving in with me.”

“Not wasting any time,” Jason giggled. “Can’t say I blame you, not every day you score yourself a hero.”

“More of an angel really,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Nice,” Jason sighed. “I wouldn’t mind an angel of my own, does he have any cute single friends?” He joked.

“Not sure but if I meet any, I’ll be sure to send them your way.” Magnus laughed.

“I’ll email you the details of the shared folder, take care Magnus and we’ll talk soon.”

“Take care Jason, and thank you.”

Magnus turned to Alec and the others. “That was Jason from Haven, he took photos on the night of the fire, he’s going to give me access to them. There are some great shots of Alec carrying me.” He grinned.

“Oh, Jason is a great photographer,” Clary said smiling.

“We still have another hour or so of work left,” Magnus explained to Alec.

“Don’t let me stop you,’ Alec smiled. “I’ll just clear up and get out of your hair.”

The next hour dragged on, Magnus hated every moment of it, especially so because he could see Alec sitting on the couch reading. He was going to miss him tonight. They’d only been together a short time, but they’d spent almost every moment together.

“The boss is getting restless,” Clary smiled. “Let’s call it a day, go see the landlord and let Magnus spend the next couple of hours with Alec.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Simon agreed.

“Thanks, guys,” Magnus smiled at them. “I have the best employees ever.”

“Remember that come Christmas bonus time.” Simon joked.

While Simon and Clary packed away their things, Magnus did a last check of his email and found an email from Jason with the link to his dropbox shared folder.

“Alec?” Clary called out.

Alec looked up from where he was reading and smiled.

“Do you have time to take us to see Chris now?” She asked.

“Of course,” Alec said. “Forms all filled in?”

“Yep,” Clary said holding up her form.

“I didn’t know who to put as a reference, would my mum be OK?” Simon asked, and Clary glared at him.

“Simon, don’t you think your employer would make a better reference?”

“Oh yeah,” Simon said a little embarrassed. “I never thought of that.” He quickly filled in Magnus’ details.

“Mags, I’m going to take these two down to see Chris.”

“No problems, Jason just sent me the link to his shared dropbox, I’ll take a look at the photos while you’re gone.”

Alec led Clary and Simon downstairs while Magnus eagerly clicked the link and opened up the folder containing the photos Jason had taken the night of the fire.

There were over 40 photos in the folder, the first few were of the building and the fire engines arriving, then the firefighters streaming into the building. The next images showed the firefighters setting up equipment and the ambulance arriving. There was a great shot of Isabelle and Lydia which Magnus copied. Magnus finally got to the pictures of Alec carrying him out of the building, and he copied each and every one of them. His favourite was of Alec having just taken off his helmet. He had soot on his face, his hair was a complete mess, he looked tired, but his eyes were bright and alert.

The last few shots were of the crowd outside the building. Magnus looked at the pictures, recognising the residents and that’s when he saw him. Standing amidst the residents and onlookers that had come out to see what all the commotion was about was Meliorn Fey. Magnus went over each photo again, carefully, and in the end, he found four photos that all showed Fey at the scene. Magnus copied the photos and was just about to call Raphael when Alec and the others returned.

“You weren’t wrong Alec,” Clary was saying. “Chris seems like a great guy.”

Alec looked at Magnus and noticed he was frowning.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“Nothings wrong but I’ve found something interesting.” Magnus pulled up the four photos that clearly showed Meliorn Fey. They all crowed around Magnus’ laptop.

“Is that Fey?” Alec asked.

“I believe so.”

“This is incredible,” Alec said. “These put him at the scene of the fire.”

“I was just about to call Raphael,” Magnus explained.

“Call Detective Rodrigez after that, we should get these photos to him ASAP.”

Magnus made a quick call to Raphael and explained what they’d found. Raphael told Magnus to contact Alaric straight away but to forward him the photos, he’d pass them along to Donny and Mark.

Magnus pulled up the detective's number and called. He paced the floor nervously as he waited for him to answer.

“Detective Rodrigez,” Alaric said as he answered his phone.

“Detective, it’s Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus, everything OK?” he asked.

“Better than OK, one of the residents of Haven took photos the night of the fire. I have four photos that clearly show Meliron Fey in the crowd looking on.”

“You’re kidding me,” Alaric said excitedly. “That’s brilliant, there is no explaining his way out of that. He lives nowhere near Haven and his alibi for the night put him on the other side of the city. His lawyer isn’t going to talk his way out of this evidence.”

Alaric gave Magnus his email address, and Magnus emailed the photos immediately along with the photographer's information. Alaric would have to contact Jason.

“Magnus this will really help us nail Fey, my hope is that he’ll ask for a deal and give us who paid him to start those fires.”

“Fingers crossed,” Magnus said feeling hopeful.

“I’ll let you know what happens,” Alaric said as he hung up.

“So?” Simon asked.

“Alaric thinks these pictures will really help the case. Fey’s alibi puts him on the other side of town, but these pictures prove otherwise. Hopefully, he’ll talk and tell us who hired him.”

“This is a huge break, Magnus.” Alec pulled Magnus into a hug.

“Hopefully this will all be over soon,” Clary said smiling. We’re going to get going, give you two some time alone before you have to go to work tonight.”

“Are you seeing Jace?” Alec asked.

“That’s the plan, we’re grabbing a bite to eat before he starts work.” Clary blushed.

“Remind Jace I’m starting work tonight and if he wants a lift into the station to text me,” Alec told her.

Clary laughed. “I’ll tell him to text you right away either way. Otherwise, he’ll leave it to the last moment.”

“That’s Jace alright,” Alec smiled at her.

“We’ll need to get together on Monday,” Magnus told them. “To Finalise a few things and finish off those accounts.”

“Yes Sir,” Simon said saluting Magnus.

“Don’t forget Pizza night on Sunday.” Alec reminded them.

“When there is food involved we’d never forget.” Clary giggled.

“Especially when you’re cooking.” Simon gushed.

“I really am starting to get concerned about you Simon. Stop crushing on my man.”

They all laughed, and Alec couldn’t help but blush.

They said their goodbyes, Magnus collapsed onto the couch.

“Tell me again why I chose to run my own business?” Magnus asked.

“Because you love what you do and you love being your own boss.” Alec laughed.

“Very true, thank you, Alexander.” Magnus patted the couch beside him motioning Alec to sit.

Alec sat and pulled Magnus close kissing him sweetly.

“So we have about two and a half hours before I have to leave for work. What did you want to do?” Alec asked.

“Hmm what can we do in two and a half hours,” Magnus teased. “We could watch a movie or TV, do laundry, play a game.”

“I do enjoy laundry.” Alec joked pretending to get up.

Magnus laughed grabbing Alec by the hand and dragged him back down to the couch. Alec lost his balance, falling right on top of Magnus, laughing.

“Sorry, are you OK?” Alec asked.

“I have my gorgeous boyfriend on top of me, how could I not be OK,” Magnus giggled.

Alec shifted, moving some of his weight off Magnus, because despite what Magnus had said, Alec knew he wasn’t exactly light. He leant forward and captured Magnus’ lips with his own. The kiss started off as chaste, but as Alec increased the pressure of his lips against Magnus, Magnus moaned, slipping his tongue between Alec’s lips deepening the kiss.

It was Alec’s turn to moan as Magnus’ fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him down closer, not wanting to break the connection of their lips. Alec couldn’t help grinding down against Magnus, he moaned again into this mouth when he noticed that Magnus was just as hard as he was.

Magnus broke their kiss, needing air. “Take me to bed,” He whispered his voice breathless.

Alec smiled down at Magnus before leaning up and removing himself from the couch, careful not to hurt Magnus. Magnus expecting Alec to give him a hand up but instead, Alec scooped him up and carried him bridal style into the bedroom.

Magnus couldn’t help the little yelp of surprise that escaped his lips as Alec tossed him onto the bed, making his bounce. Magnus had just enough time to shift back a little bit before Alec climbed over him taking his lips in another searing kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms and legs around Alec, holding him as close as possible.

They ground against each other as they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. After what felt like an eternity, Magnus finally felt Alec’s hands moving under his shirt, stroking the smooth skin underneath.

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” Magnus complained when he couldn’t get his hands under Alec’s shirt. Alec laughed shifting off Magnus. They both made quick work of their clothing and soon were wrapped around each other naked and panting with want.

“I need you,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips.

“Tell me what you want.” Alec gasped.

“I want you inside me,” Magnus said before kissing him again.  Alec moaned against his lips, grinding his hips downwards, causing their hard cocks to rub against each other.

Alec let his hand slide between them, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ hard cock. He shifted, moving between his legs, stroking Magnus’ cock slowly. Looking up his eyes locked with Magnus and he smirked as he flicked his tongue out and ran it over the head of his cock.

Magnus hissed at the contact and threw his head back, letting the sensation of Alec’s tongue on his hard cock wash over him. Alec wrapped his lips around the head of Magnus’ cock and sucked, taking his cock slowly into his mouth. He hummed around Magnus’ cock as it hit the back of his throat, sending the vibrations coursing through Magnus making him moan Alec’s name loudly.

Alec began to suck, slowly up and down on Magnus’ cock. His tongue swirling around, his hand holding his cock at the base, stroking up and down following his lips. Alec’s free hand moved down to Magnus’ balls, rolling them gently in his palm, massaging them, before his fingers slid back and danced over his tight hole teasing him.

Magnus heard the click of the lube bottle, and he had no idea when Alec had retrieved, not that he cared, all he wanted was to feel Alec inside him. Alec let one finger slowly slip inside Magnus as he continued to suck on his cock, his finger moving in and out, in time with his lips sliding up and down his cock. Soon Magnus felt a second finger and then a third, scissoring his open, stretching him.

Alec continued to suck harder and faster on Magnus’ cock as his finger fucked in and out of his tight hole. He curled his fingers to stroke against his Prostate and Magnus arched off the bed.

“Angel if you don’t stop I’m going to cum,” Magnus moaned.

Alec let Magnus’ cock fall from his lips with a pop and smirked at him wickedly. “What if I don’t want to stop? What if I want you to cum for me? What if I want to taste you, want the taste of you in my mouth as I pound into you?” Alec said his voice full of lust.

Magnus was lost for words, he moaned loudly feeling his balls swell almost coming from imaging cumming down Alec’s throat before he fucked him hard.

Alec sucked Magnus cock back into his mouth, this time there was no going slow. He sucked hard and fast. His fingers thrusting into Magnus, filling him, stretching him open. The gentle scrape of Alec’s teeth and the soothing feel of his tongue over the head of Magnus cock was his undoing. Magnus came hard screaming Alec’s name as he thrust into his mouth, stream after stream of cum filling it.

Alec gagged a little, the vibration felt amazing around Magnus sensitive cock. Despite almost choking Alec managed not to spill a drop, swallowing greedily. Not giving Magnus a chance to recover, Alec moved swiftly, coving Magnus body with his own, taking his lips as he thrust deep inside him.

Magnus let out a silent scream against Alec’s lips. He was still riding his high, the taste of himself in Alec’s mouth and the sting of Alec’s rock hard cock stretching him was almost too much for his sensitive body.

Alec didn’t move. He held himself still, buried deep in Magnus, kissing him breathless. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Magnus writhe under him. Alec moaned as he felt Magnus’ cock twitch between them, starting to reharden.

Magnus broke their kiss gasping for air. He tried to calm his racing heart as he caught his breath. Alec smiled down at him but still didn’t move.

“Alexander if you don’t move soon I may die,” Magnus said dramatically.

Alec laughed, “Well we can’t have that.” He said as he pulled back and thrust forward hard.

He slid back and thrust in hard again, and Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck moaning and begging for more. “More angel, harder.”

Alec was using all his willpower to stop himself from coming, he wanted to make Magnus come undone for him before he let himself cum. He moved slowly, getting up on his knees careful not to slide out of Magnus completely. He grabbed Magnus' legs and laid them on his shoulders, before gripping his hips and pulling him close.

“Alexander please,” Magnus moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” Alec said grinding against him.

Magnus groaned, “Fuck me,” he moaned. “ I need you hard and fast.”

Alec moaned the combination of Magnus words and his body squeezing him was almost too much, he couldn’t keep up his teasing any further. Alec slid back and thrust hard into Magnus making him yelp. He began to thrust hard in and out of his beautiful boyfriend, sliding out, thrust in, and rolling his hips to brush up against his prostate.

Magnus breath was coming in short pants, he couldn’t form words. All cohesive thoughts were lost as Alec thrust into him over and over. He gave himself over the sensations taking over his body.

Alec watched Magnus beneath him, he was so beautiful. His skin was flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair was a complete mess, sticking out this way and that, his lips were red and swollen, slightly open as he moaned. He was utterly wreaked, Alec had done this to him, his heart swelled, he loved him so much.

“I love you,” Alec moaned thrusting harder and faster into Magnus. “So so much.”

Magnus mumbled something that vaguely sounded like ‘me too’, as Alec shifted Magnus legs, letting them bracket his hips as he leant forward to capture his lips. Alec moaned as Magnus hooked his feet behind him and thrust up against him. Alec slid his hands under Magnus' arms and up around his shoulders holding Magnus tight as he kissed him passionately, thrusting as hard and fast as he could into his tight hole.

Alec was lost in the sensation of Magnus around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. His thrusts became more erratic as he chased his release. “So good, so tight.” He murmured against Magnus' lips.

“So close Alexander,” Magnus moaned, the friction of their bodies sliding together doing incredible things to his now rock hard cock. “Cum with me.”

Magnus words sent Alec over the edge, he came hard, deep inside Magnus as Magnus squeezed around him milking his cock, his own release filling the gaps between them.

Alec collapsed on top of Magnus entirely spent. He lay there for a moment before shifting not wanting to crush Magnus. He slowly slid out of his boyfriend, and Magnus winced a little.

“Did I hurt you?” Alec said concerned, he been so lost in the passion that he hadn’t given a thought to the fact that he might have been too rough.

“No angel,” Magnus said smiling. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course Alexander.” Magnus moved in to kiss him. “I love you.”

“ I love you more.”

They held each other close neither of them wanting to move.

“We’ve made quite a mess,” Magnus giggled.

“We have,” Alec sighed as he looked over at the clock. “We have just enough time to change these sheets, grab a shower and have a light dinner before I have to go to work.”

Magnus groaned. He wished he could ask Alec to stay, but he knew that was being selfish, Alec had already taken off a lot of time to be with him. It was only two nights he tried to tell himself, he’d survive.

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus finally said.

“I don’t want to go,” Alec said apologetically.

“I know,” Magnus smiled. “It’s only two nights, it will fly by,” Magnus said trying to convince himself more than Alec.

While Magnus stripped the bed, Alec went and grabbed new sheets from the linen press. They made the bed in record time and jumped into the shower. As much as Alec wished they didn’t need to rush the shower, he knew they couldn’t linger if they wanted to eat dinner together before he left.

They quickly dressed, Magnus in comfy clothes and Alec into his uniform.

“I would hate having to wear the same thing day in, day out to work.” Magnus teased.

“It’s actually a relief for me, you know how I am with clothes, this way I don’t have to think about what I have to wear, and I get my uniforms for free.” Alec laughed.

“I must admit, you do look great in navy blue Alexander.” Magnus winked at him.

Alec couldn’t help but blush.

They’d decided on something simple for dinner so while Alec grilled up some steaks and cooked some fries, Magnus threw together a salad. They were eating and chatting when Jace finally texted telling Alec he didn’t need a ride. It was then that Alec realised he should have checked with Magnus, maybe he needed the car.

“Magnus, did you need me to leave you the car?” He asked.

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise. “It’s your car, Alexander.”

“I know that, but it will just be sitting in the lot, I can leave it if you need it and get Jace to drive me in.”

“I don’t plan on going out Alexander,” Magnus said smiling, touched by Alec’s concern. “You take the car.”

“OK if you’re sure.”

“I am,” Magnus said. “If my plans change I can always call a cab, it's not like there is a shortage of them.”

“True,” Alec laughed.

“So what do you have planned tonight?” Alec asked.

“I might catch up on some of my shows.”

“Not Supergirl though,’ Alec reminded him, they were watching that together.

“No, mostly fashion and reality TV because I know they are not your thing Angel.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, they were starting to know each other very well.

They cleaned up after dinner together and sat on the couch, cuddling and making out until Alec’s phone chimed.

“My alarm,” Alec explained. “I have it set to remind me, I hate being late.”

“Well,” Magnus said standing. “Off to work Angel.”

“Promise me you won’t open the door to anyone you don’t know, and if anything comes up, call me, if I’m not out I’ll be able to talk.”

“I promise Alexander, don’t worry about me.”

“It’s my job to worry about you.” Alec kissed him sweetly.

“You promise me to be safe,” Magnus said trying to keep the concern from his voice, He knew that Alec’s job was dangerous, but with the threats against him Magnus couldn’t help but be even more concerned.

“I promise, and I have an incredible team backing me up.”

“Just come home to me,” Magnus said before kissing him again.

“Always Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With one last hug and kiss, Alec strode out of the apartment on his way to work. Magnus stood at the door, watching him disappear into the elevator and then went back into the apartment, locking the door.

He sat on the couch, phone in his lap, remote in hand and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

As soon as Alec pulled out of the parking lot, he dialled Raphael.

“Hi Alec,” Raphael said answering on the third ring.

“Hey Raphael, I just wanted to remind you that I’m back at work tonight, so Magnus is on his own.”

“Oh,” Raphael said. “I forgot, does he need company?”

“He plans an watching some TV, but you could always call him.”

“I will, he’ll probably turn me down anyway, he’s stubborn like that.”

“He definitely is,” Alec said smiling.

“Be safe Alec.”

“I will take care, Raphael.” Alec hung up just as he was pulling into the station lot.

Walking into the locker room, Alec stowed his bag and hung up his jacket. He walked out into the staff area of find Rogers eating what looked like a sub and Hammond had his eyes closed.

“Some things never change,” Alec laughed as he entered.

“Lightwood,” Rogers said nodding. “Where you been?”

“Nowhere tropical that’s for sure, still as pasty as ever.” Rogers joked.

“I took some time off,” Alec explained.

“According to the grapevine, you’ve found yourself a boyfriend,” Michaels said walking up behind Alec.

“I have,” Alec said a little defensive. “Problem?”

“Not from me,” Michaels smiled. “With you off the market that just means some of us regular guys might stand a chance.’ He laughed.

“No problems from me either,” Hammond said obviously not sleep. “It’s the guy you pulled from the Haven Apartment fire I hear.”

“It is, Magnus.”

“Nice work, the man’s a looker,” Rogers added.

“He definitely is,” Alec said blushing.

Jace walked in and said hello to everyone. “We have a staff briefing in 10.” He told them. They all moved to the small conference room, and Luke was already there reading some notes.

“Take a seat gentlemen.” He said. “We’ll get started as soon as the rest get here.”

It wasn’t long before the rest of the squad arrived.

“Firstly, welcome back Alec,” Luke said before launching into some general housekeeping items. The last item on the list was roster changes that were planned for the coming months. Pauls was expecting his first child, so he was moving to days, and they would be down a man until head office approved a replacement.

“Anything else?” Luke asked.

“Rumor has it that you’re no longer single Lightwood.” Pauls laughed.

“Yep, that’s true, and Magnus is incredible,” Alec said proudly.

“Congrats,” Martinez said.

The rest of the guys congratulated Alec and Alec felt relief wash over him. He never really doubted the guys he worked with, they were all great guys, but to know that they accepted him none the less made Alec feel wonderful.

“Right if you’re done discussing Alec’s love life, get to work.” Luke laughed leaving the room.

Alec headed back into the staff area when he spotted Hodge.

“Hey Hodge,” Alec smiled.

“Alec, hey, I just got off the phone with Detective Rodrigez, they’ve formally charged Meliorn Fey with the Haven fire and the fire at PolyTech,” Hodge explained. “I hear Magnus found photographs that placed him at the scene.”

“He did, it was a fluke really,” Alec said. “We’re hoping he’ll give up who hired him.”

“Detective Rodrigez is very good at his job, he’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“I hope so, it’s been really hard on Magnus.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine. If there is ever anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate. Magnus Bane is good people, we could use more like him in this community.” Hodge smiled and took off for his office.

Alec’s first call out of the night came in at a little after 8 pm. He sent Magnus a text to let him know he was out on a call. It turned out to be a small fire in the kitchen of a coffee shop. It was quickly contained, and they were back at the station in under an hour.

Alec and Magnus spent the entire night texting back and forth, but it was just before Alec’s 3rd call out, that Alec called Magnus.

“Hey Magnus,” he chirped.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise. How’s your night going?”

“Not too bad, slow night really. How about you, what have you been up too?”

“I spoke to Raphael for a bit, he wanted to come babysit me, but I turned him down. I watched a little TV but got bored, so I’ve been reading.” Magnus explained.

“It’s almost 1 am Magnus, maybe you should try and get some sleep.”

“I was just thinking that myself, I was just going to change and get ready for bed when you called,” Magnus told him, and it wasn’t exactly a lie, he had planned to get changed, but he had no intention of going to bed just yet.

A siren sounded, and Alec’s squad started to scramble.

“Sorry Mags, I have a call out, please get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

“I will, Love you too Alexander, be safe.”

After they hung up, Magnus sent Alec a quick text.

_‘Even though I’ll be sleeping please send me a text to let me know you’re back safe Angel.’_

_‘Of course, Magnus, love you, sweet dreams.’_ Alec texted back a few minutes later.

_‘Love you too Alexander.’_

Despite promising Alec he’d get some sleep, Magnus just couldn’t. He lay in bed tossing and turning for almost an hour before giving up. He pulled out his sketchbook and decided to work on a few designs.

The first thing he worked on was a design for a new dining table. Magnus’ challenge was to design a table that could comfortably seat 12, but that wasn’t too large. After an hour, Magnus was about to give up when he had an idea, he could design an extending table. It would start at a table for 8 but could extend in both directions to seat 12. He’d gone for a square design and decided that a natural timber would look the best. The chairs would be high backed and fully padded, he was thinking a material covering not leather, he hated cold seats.

The next item on Magnus list was a desk for Max. Alec had mentioned that it was Max’s birthday in a few months, so Magnus decided to design him the perfect desk and have it made for him for his birthday. Designing the desk was much more fun than the dining table.

He jotted down all the things he and Max had discussed when Max had first mentioned his need for a proper desk. The challenge with the desk design was to make something useful and practical when sitting, standing and tilted and that still looked stylish and suited the decor of Max’s room. Max also needed a heap of storage for his art equipment.

It was almost 4 am, and Magnus still hadn’t received a text from Alec, he was starting to worry. He left the bedroom and began to pace around the lounge. Maybe he forgot, after all, he thought Magnus was sleeping, or perhaps something happened. Magnus’ mind was running a mile a minute creating horrible accident scenarios. Chairman had been trying to sleep curled up on the couch, but Magnus’ nattering to himself and constant pacing annoyed him, he yowled at Magnus and jumped off the couch, disappearing into the bedroom.

Magnus didn’t even spare the cat a glance, his eyes were fixed on his phone. Maybe he should just text Alec himself. He could just tell him he woke up and noticed no text. He was pondering what to say when a text from Alec finally came through.

_‘Finally, back at the Station, the last call out wasn’t a huge fire, but it was a complete mess, large abandoned factory complex, took ages to make sure it was completely outand cleared.’_

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and was about to reply when he realised that if he did, Alec would know that he wasn’t sleeping. Instead, he made his way back into the bedroom, gently shoved Chairman to his side of the bed and picked up his phone. He spent the next few hours playing Toon time and surfing the internet.

It was a little after 6.30 am when Magnus heard the apartment door open. He jumped out of bed, rushing out to greet Alec.

Alec looked exhausted, but his face lit up the moment he saw Magnus. He smiled widely. Magnus rushed forward and threw himself at Alec, wrapping around him and kissing him with everything he had.

When they finally broke for air, Alec let out a laugh. “Wow, that’s some welcome home.”

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you to Mags,” Alec said yawning.

Magnus yawned, and Alec looked at him suspiciously.

“Yawns are contagious you know,” Magnus said.

“You haven’t slept,” Alec said matter of factly.

“I tried,” Magnus shrugged.

Alec shook his head, “Let’s go to bed.”

Magnus practically dragged Alec to the bedroom. Alec had showered after his last call, so he just changed into some sleep pants, and they cuddled up together under the blankets.

“My sides warm,” Alec looked at Magnus.

“I may have been laying on your side, reading.”

“If you prefer this side of the bed, we can swap.”

“Actually I don’t it’s just . .”

“What?” Alec asked.

“Your pillow smells like you,” Magnus admitted shyly.

Alec felt his heart flutter. How could such a simple thing make his heart soar?

“I love you so much Magnus,” Alec said a little teary. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I don’t want to imagine mine without you,” Magnus said before kissing him.

They drifted off to sleep, holding each other tight, neither ever wanting to let go of the other.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus sleep in and spend the rest of the afternoon together before Alec's second night shift. More drama at Haven and Det. Rodriguez calls with some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I had hoped to post this on Monday but better a little late than never right?
> 
> So I have added a new tag to the fic, Minor Character death, so be warned. No gory details but there is a death. Also, I have noticed that I've been spelling Alaric's surname as either Rodrigez or Rodriguez, so sorry about that, I've decided to stick with Rodriguez and will try to make sure I keep it consistent from now on. Oh and there is Shower Smut, so be warned.
> 
> I've had a little problem with formatting today, not sure why. It could be me, I'm running on only a few hours sleep. Usually its fine when I copy and paste but it all looks a bit weird, hopefully, its OK once posted, but please let me know if I need to fix it again. I've only read through this Chapter once so please excuse the mistakes and let me know if there are any really horrible ones.
> 
> Hope you are all well, thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, they really do make my day!
> 
> Cheers!

Alec woke to Magnus thrashing about in the bed, at first he had no idea what was going on and then he realised that Magnus was having a nightmare. Alec tried to wrap his arms about him, but Magnus was too strong and pulled away, so instead Alec removed the blanket that Magnus was wrapped in and made sure there was nothing he could hurt himself with. Once Magnus started to calm down, Alec moved back in close, wrapping his arms around him, trying to soothe him.

Magnus woke to the sensation of arms wrapping around him and Alec’s soothing voice, reassuring him that he was safe. Magnus curled into Alec, trying to shake the memory of his nightmare, his cheeks were wet, and for the first time, he realised he’d been crying. Magnus shifted on the bed, wrapping his own arms around Alec.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said his voice a little hoarse.

“What have I told you about apologising for something that you can’t control,” Alec said calmly.

“Not to,” Magnus said quietly.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, Angel.” Magnus moved shifting up to kiss Alec sweetly.

They both sat up in bed, holding each other close.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Alec asked.

Magnus took a moment to calm his racing heart before he spoke. “I was trapped, there were flames and smoke everywhere, no one was coming for me,” Magnus said tearfully.

“It was a nightmare Magnus, I will always come for you, always. As long as I draw breath, I will always be there to save you.” Alec said trying to hold back his own tears.

Magnus let his tears flow, and he held Alec close burying his face in his neck as he wept.

“I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” Magnus said after a few minutes.

“I have that thought about you on a daily basis,” Alec said trying to lift the mood.

Alec shifted on the bed a little uncomfortable, “Magnus I just need to . .” He motioned to the bathroom door with his eyes.

“Oh,” Magnus giggled. “Go pee.”

While Alec was gone, Magnus grabbed his dream journal and wrote down his dream, adding a few quick sketches.

Alec yawned as he crawled back into bed.

“You need more sleep,” Magnus said putting the journal away.

“I’m actually not really that tired,” Alec admitted. “I am hungry though. It’s almost 2, did you want to get up and have lunch?”

“What’s your usual routine between shifts?” Magnus asked.

Alec thought for a moment. “I usually sleep from about 7 am to about 2 or 3 pm,” Alec explained. “Then it’s usually a shower, breakfast and I combine lunch and dinner before I leave for work.”

“Don’t you get hungry?” Magnus asked. The one thing he noticed about Alec was that he liked to eat as much as he liked to cook which Magnus loved.

“I usually grab something else later in the night while at work. We have a full kitchen, so sometimes I cook, sometimes we order in.”

“Well then let's stick to your schedule, let’s shower and have a light breakfast, and then we can have dinner together before you leave.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Alec said smiling.

Alec couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips as Magnus’ fingers massaged the shampoo through his hair.

“It’s so relaxing when you do this,” Alec admitted.

Magnus smiled. “Glad to hear it, because I love washing your hair and the rest of you,” He giggled.

After washing Alec’s hair, Magnus proceeded to lather Alec up and teased him by intentionally ignoring his hardening cock and his tight ass.

“You’ve missed some spots,” Alec joked.

“Have I?” Magnus smirked.

Alec took the sponge from Magnus’ hand. “My turn,” He laughed.

Alec took his time shampooing and conditioning Magnus’ hair and took even longer to wash his body, deliberately ignoring his cock and ass as he’d done to him.

“Now who’s teasing,” Magnus joked.

Alec laughed as he pulled Magnus close and ran the sponge over his ass, letting it slip between his cheeks. When Magnus flinched a little, Alec looked at him worried

“I did hurt you,” Alec said concerned.

“I’m just a little tender, it’s nothing Alexander, I promise,” Magnus said trying to belay his concern. “To be honest, I actually like that it hurts a little, it’s a reminder of you.” Magnus blushed.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus sweetly.

“I think we can do better than that.”  Magnus teased before taking Alec’s lips in a searing kiss. His tongue pushing its way into Alec’s mouth, exploring.

Alec groaned into the kiss and deepened it, grinding his cock against Magnus’.

“Make love to me,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips, and Alec froze.

He pulled back a little to look into Magnus’ eyes. “You’re still sore,” He said.

“I’m not made of glass Alexander, I don’t break.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“You don’t want to make love?” Magnus said a little hurt.

“What? Yes, yes, I do, but you should make love to me.” Alec said pulling Magnus back in close and kissing him fiercely.

Magnus giggled. “I can do that.”

“Oh I know, and you’re damn good at it too,” Alec laughed.

“Well, you don’t really have anything to compare it to.” Magnus joked.

“True but I don’t have to have had dozens of lovers to know you’re incredible.”

Magnus blushed again, and Alec had to admit he loved that he was the cause of it.

“I love it when you blush. Usually, it's me.” He teased.

Magnus growled and attacked Alec’s lips, taking his breath away with a kiss.

Alec moaned loudly as he felt the sponge move over his ass. He hadn’t noticed Magnus picking it up. The sponge slipped forward, sliding over his cock making it jump. Magnus smirked at him.

“Tease,” Alec giggled.

“You’re right, using this is teasing.” Magnus threw the sponge behind him and let his hands slide over Alec’s ass, his fingers dipping between his cheeks, stroking over his tight hole.

“And how is this not teasing?” Alec asked a little breathless.

“It’s not teasing Alexander,” Magnus said as one of his hands wrapped around Alec’s cock. “Because I fully intend on following through.”

Alec moaned as Magnus started to stroke his cock and he felt himself harden even more as he watched Magnus sink to his knees in front of him. Magnus pulled Alec forward, his hands holding his ass tight as he tongue ran along the length of his cock before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked him into his mouth.

Alec threw his head back, moaning Magnus’ name. Forcing himself not to thrust forward, he didn’t want to hurt Magnus again.

Magnus used one hand to hold Alec cock while he sucked and let the finger of his other hand slide between his cheeks stroking and circling his hole. When Alec felt a finger slide into him, he moaned louder and couldn’t help thrusting back, wanting more. Magnus sucked greedily on his cock, tongue stroking and swirling around it as his lips moved up and down. He let a second finger slide into Alec and started to scissor his fingers stretching him. As Alec’s moans increased, Magnus added a third finger and began to pump them in and out of Alec stretching him, preparing him. Every now and then he’d curl his fingers and stroke against his prostate.

“Magnus please,” Alec begged, and Magnus let Alec’s cock fall from his lips as he stood. Pulling Alec in for a kiss, he pressed him up against the shower wall. Alec’s hand moved to Magnus cock, wrapping around it and stroking him forcefully.

Magnus moaned and turned Alec in his arms, “Hands on the wall, bend forward.” He told him, his voice hoarse with desire.

Alec did as he was told, bending forward, he leant his arm on the wall and rested his head on it. Magnus spread Alec’s cheeks and slid a finger over his hole teasing him, before lining up his cock and slowly pushing inside.

Impatient, Alec thrust back against him, and Magnus laughed, burying himself deep inside his boyfriend. He didn’t move for a few moments, he pressed up against Alec and kissed his neck.

“Please move,” Alec moaned, and Magnus stopped teasing.

Sliding back, Magnus thrust forward hard, making Alec scream his name. Magnus started thrusting hard and fast into Alec, holding his hips, not allowing Alec to thrust back. Alec moaned, head falling forward, back arching inwards, changing the angle just enough for Magnus’ thrusts to hit his prostate.

As Alec squeezed around Magnus, Magnus realised he wasn’t going to last long, watching his cock disappearing into Alec’s body over and over was bringing him to the edge fast. He let one of his hands snake around Alec’s hip and reached for his cock, taking it in hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“More, harder, Oh god.” Alec moaned over and over as Magnus stroked his cock faster and thrust even harder into his body.

“So good,” Magnus moaned. “So perfect. So mine.”

Alec was in heaven, Magnus hard cock inside him, his strong hands stroking him, his words fueling his desire.

“Mags,” Alec moaned. “I can’t . .”

Magnus cut him off. “Don’t hold back, come for me, Angel.” Magnus purred against his ear.

A couple more hard thrusts and Alec came hard, his cum painting the wall in front of him. Magnus kept fucking him hard, stroking him fast as he followed, cumming deep inside Alec, moaning his name.

Magnus collapsed against Alec and Alec leant his head back, trying to kiss him. The angle was too awkward. Magnus slowly slipped out of Alec, and he turned him, pulling him close and kissing him until they both had to break for air.

“I love you Mags.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

Magnus picked up the sponge and added more body wash and washed them both off. Alec winced a little as Magus cleaned him.

“Was I too rough?” He asked concerned.

“Not at all,” Alec smiled. “Though I will be feeling you every time I sit tonight.”

Magnus laughed, and Alec joined him.

“It’s so worth it,” Magnus giggled.

They dried off and got dressed and realised it was already 3.30 pm.

“I didn’t realise we were in the shower for that long,” Alec said smiling.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Magnus laughed.

“Maybe we should just start on dinner?”

“I think so,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand as they walked to the kitchen.

“How does Spaghetti sound?” Alec asked Magnus looking in the fridge.

“It sounds perfect if you’re planning on making some cheesy garlic bread too.”

“Seems I am now,” Alec laughed.

They got busy in the kitchen, and they enjoyed every moment together cooking.

“I’ve always wanted this,” Alec said as they sat to eat.

“Spaghetti?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec laughed. “No, well yes I do want spaghetti but what I meant was us, this, what we have together. I’ve always wanted someone in my life that I could cook with, laugh with, cry with. I honestly never thought I’d have this.”

Magnus couldn’t help getting a little teary. “Neither did I, Alexander, I was convinced that I’d never find a love like this.”

Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus, the kiss was full of love.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to get all sappy over dinner,” Alec apologised.

“That’s perfectly OK Angel.” Magnus smiled.

“You never did tell me, is the cat out of the bag at work about us?” Magnus asked.

“It is, and the guys were really great about it,” Alec smiled widely. “I was always so worried about not being accepted for who I am, I can see now that I was worried for no reason.”

“Glad to hear it.” Magnus smiled at him.

“So what did you do all night?” Alec asked.

“Oh, let me show you.” Magnus jumped up from the table and retrieved his sketchbook.

“I’ve designed a dining table for us,” Magnus said excitedly, showing Alec his sketches. “It will seat 8 but can extend to 12.”

“That’s so cool, I like how you have the extensions coming up through the middle.”

“I just hope it’s possible, I will need to talk to the guys at PolyTech,” Magnus explained. “It didn’t take me that long to design the table, most of my time was spent on this.” Magnus flipped the pages until he reached Max’s desk.

Alec flipped through the pages, showing the desk as a sitting desk, a standing desk and then tilting to draw.

“Wow, this is amazing Magnus.”

“Thank you Alexander, I was thinking of getting it made for Max for his birthday.”

“He’ll love it,” Alec said going over the pics again.

“I’m going to talk to your mother, see if she can help me out with measuring the space Max has in his room for it.”

“That’s a great idea, she’ll be happy to help out. Honestly, he’s going to freak over this.” Alec said putting down the sketchbook. “You’re so talented and generous. Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus blushed. “Don’t thank me yet, I still need to get it made in time for his birthday.” Magnus giggled.

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble getting it done. I’ve come to realise there is no stopping the Magnificent Magnus Bane.”

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec passionately.

They cleared up the dishes and Alec went to get ready for work.

“I guess I’d be wasting my breath telling you to get some sleep tonight,” Alec said.

“All I can promise is that I’ll try, but the idea of sleeping without you doesn’t thrill me.”

“It wouldn’t thrill me either,” Alec said honestly.

“Simon had the idea since we’re all dating shift workers and you all work the same shift, that we change out work hours to match.”

Alec looked at Magnus for a long moment. “That’s actually a brilliant idea.”

“I know, sometimes it pays to have Simon around, even if he does have an unhealthy obsession with you.”

Alec laughed. “Just don’t tell my sister.”

“I’m sure she already knows, nothing gets past Isabelle.”

“So true,” Alec sighed. “I need to get going.”

“I know,” Magnus moved in close, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. “Be safe out there, come back to me.”

“Always Magnus, I promise. Please keep the door locked and call me if anything happens.”

“I will Alexander.”

They kissed until they were breathless and Alec finally pulled away. He couldn’t be late.

“I’ll be home before you know it.” He said, grabbing his things. “I love you, Magnus, so very much.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

They kissed again, it was a sweet loving kiss, and Alec finally made it out the front door. Magnus watched him go until he was out of sight.

Locking the door, Magnus made his way into the kitchen and put some food out for Chairman. He grabbed himself a soda from the fridge and decided that a few hours of mindless tv was just what he needed.

At 7 pm, Magnus got his first text from Alec, telling him he was out on a call, a car had struck an electricity pole, and the driver was trapped.

Magnus flicked through the channels and stopped on the SyFy channel and decided to watch re-runs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was a little about 10.30 pm when his phone started ringing, and he answered expecting it to be Alec.

“Hello, Magnus?” The voice asked, and Magnus instantly recognised it as George’s.

“Hi George, is everything OK?” Magnus asked concerned. It was out of character for George to call him so late.

“I got a call from the security service, the alarms where tripped and they sent people to investigate, they caught two men trying to break into Haven,” Geroge explained.

“Did they call the police?”

“Yes, they’ve been taken into custody, I told the officers to contact Detective Rodriguez.”

“Good thinking,” Magnus said.

“They never got past the front door,” George explained.

“Well, at least we know the new security system works,” Magnus said trying to remain calm. “Any damage?”

“Just some scuff marks on the door they tried to open, that’s it,” George explained.

“That’s something at least.” Magnus sighed, when will it end.

“Thanks for the call George, I’ll call the Detective.”

“Sorry to have to call with bad news Magnus.”

“Not your fault George, good night.”

“Night Magnus.”

Magnus sent a quick text to Alec, asking him to call once he had a few moments, his phone started ringing almost immediately.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec said concerned.

“Sorry, Alexander I didn’t mean to scare you. Someone tried to break into Haven tonight, security caught them.”

“Thank goodness, have you talked to Alaric?”

“I’m going to call him, but I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Why don’t we call him together?” Alec suggested.

“We can do that?”

“We can, conference call, leave it to me.”

Magnus giggled. “I love when you get all nerdy.”

Alec laughed, happy that Magnus still had his sense of humour. He placed the call to Alaric and added Magnus to the call too.

“Detective Rodriguez.”

“Detective, this Alec Lightwood and I have Magnus on the line too, did you hear about the attempted break-in tonight.”

“I planned to call you in the morning, I didn’t want to disturb you when it looks like this incident is not connected to the case.”

“How do you know that?” Magnus asked.

“The two men arrested have very long rap sheets for breaking and entering, petty larceny and theft,” Alaric explained. “I’ve already talked to them, separately. It seems they overheard someone joking that Haven was ripe for the picking because everyone had moved out due to a fire. They thought they could break in and grab some stuff, make some easy money.”

“So they are just regular thieves then?”

“Looks like it, we’re still looking into both men, but at first glance, neither man has any connection to Morgenstern or anyone else connected to your case.”

“That’s actually a relief,” Alec said.

“Meliorn Fey has agreed to talk, but he will only do so with his lawyer present. So he’s in protective custody until Monday.”

“That’s good right?” Magnus asked.

“Very, his wants his lawyer there to cut him the best deal.”

“This might be all over soon,” Alec said relieved.

“Thank you, Detective,”  Magnus said.

“Don’t thank me yet but things are looking up.”

They said their goodbyes and Alec hung up the conference call and called Magnus back immediately, this time adding Raphael to the call. They explained it all to him, and he told them he’d let Cat and Ragnor know what’s happening in the morning but will give Donny and Mark a call tonight.

After Raphael hung up, Magnus and Alec spent another hour or so chatting until Alec got a call out.

“Try and get some rest Mags, I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said.

Magnus decided to change into sleep clothes and grabbed his laptop. He sat in bed playing Minecraft.

 

Across the street from Haven, a man stood in the shadows watching the security and police. The two men who had tried to break in were taken into custody and security was checking the perimeter of the building.

He watched a man approach and instantly recognised him as the building superintendent. He looked down at his watch and made a note of the time. Satisfied, he moved slowly, walking away from the building. He walked for three blocks and then turned left walking another two blocks until he reached his car, still parked in front of the bar he’d been in earlier.

Jumping in, he grabbed his phone and dialled.

“Report,” A stern voice said on answering.

“My plan worked, decoys were sent in. It took security 10 minutes to arrive on scene after the alarm was tripped, the Police arrived 15 minutes after that. No sign of the owner but the Super turned up about 10 minutes after the police.”

“Can they be linked back to us?”

“No,” the man said. “They’re just two low life thieves, looking to score some easy cash.”

“Perfect,” laughed the voice over the phone and hung up.

 

Magnus heard the front door open at a little after 6.30 am. He smiled to himself knowing it was Alec. Alec had texted him telling him he’d see him soon. Magnus listened to Alec’s exchange with Chairman, it was so sweet. When he heard Alec moving towards the kitchen, he knew he was getting Chairman snacks.

“You know, if you keep sneaking him snacks, he’s going to be so fat we’ll have to carry him around,” Magnus said smiling at Alec as he watched him filling Chairman’s water bowl.

“I’ll get him a kitty treadmill he can burn off the calories,” Alec said laughing. He moved towards Magnus and gathered him up in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too Angel,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

“I’m exhausted,” Alec groaned, leaning his forehead against Magnus.

“Well then I should take you to bed,” Magnus giggled.

They walked hand in hand into the bedroom and Magnus watched as Alec stripped off his uniform and changed into his sleep pants. They slipped into bed together, and Magnus pulled Alec close.

“You smell good,” Magnus said sniffing Alec’s hair.

“I showered just before the end of my shift, I didn’t want to come home to you all smelly.”

“You know I wouldn’t care,” Magnus said.

“I know, but this way I get to just jump into bed with you and snuggle.”

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec again. “Never realised how much I love snuggling until you.”

“Me neither Magnus,” Alec said yawning.

“Good Night Alexander,” Magnus said kissing him sweetly.

“Good Night Mags.”

They drifted off to sleep together.

It was almost 2 pm when Magnus was woken by the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he shifted out of Alec’s arms and looked at the display, it was Detective Rodriguez.

“Hello Detective,” Magnus said. Alec who had been drifting between sleep and wakefulness opened his eyes as he heard Magnus say hello.

“Magnus I’m afraid I’m calling with some bad news,” Alaric said.

“I have Alec with me, I’m just putting you on speaker?” Magnus said concerned. He sat up, and Alec did the same.

“Meliorn Fey is dead,” Alaric said grimly.

“What? What happened?” Magnus blurted out.

“He was supposed to be put into solitary for his protection, but he was put into general holding. A fight broke out between two rival gangs, and people were hurt. In the fray, Fey was stabbed. He bled out before we could render assistance.” Alaric explained.

“How could this happen?” Magnus demanded.

“I’m told it was a paperwork mixup,” Alaric said not 100 percent convinced himself it was the truth.

 “This all sounds a little too convenient doesn’t it?” Alec said. “Fey decides to talk, his lawyer can’t make it in until Monday, he get’s accidentally put into general holding, and then he gets killed.”

“If Valentine is behind it, we don’t have any proof. I’m afraid it will go down as a gang-related death in custody. There is no way I could have foreseen this.” Alaric explained.

“Detective we’re not blaming you,” Magnus said.

“I know this is frustrating, trust me it’s frustrating as hell for me too,” Alaric said sadly.

“It is what it is, the poor mans dead, sadly there is nothing we can do about that now.’ Magnus said. “Anything more on the two who tried to break into Haven.”

“They’ve been charged, but there is no link to Valentine at all. We believe it’s exactly as they said. They found out the apartment building was vacant while being cleaned and decided to help themselves.”

“So we’re back to square one?” Alec asked.

“It seems so,” Alaric said. “I’m still following up some leads, but at the moment we don’t have much.”

“Please let us know if you find anything,” They said their goodbyes and Magnus sighed as he put his phone on the nightstand.

“I was really hoping that we had the end in sight,” Magnus said shifting in close to Alec.

“I know babe,” Alec said hugging Magnus close.

Magnus’ phone rang, and he looked at the display, it was Raphael.

“I guess you heard?” Magnus said to him.

“I just got off the phone with Alaric,” Raphael said. “I’m sorry Magnus.”

“Can you let the others know?”

“Sure thing,” Raphael said not sure what else to say. “Do you need anything?”

“No, all good.” Magnus smiled. “Thanks for asking brother.”

“Always here for you brother.”

Magnus hung up and snuggled in close to Alec again.

“We’ll get through this Magnus.”

“I know Angel, I know,” Magnus said.

“Why don’t we get up and I’ll take you out for a late lunch,” Alec said smiling.

“I don’t need cheering up Alexander,” Magnus said. “I’m fine.”

“I know, but you’ve been cooped up in this apartment for days,” Alex said. “We can even go shopping.”

“We need groceries?”

“I thought maybe clothes shopping,” Alec smiled.

“Don’t tease me Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

“I need a few new shirts. Maybe something nice for family dinner on Monday?”

“You had me at clothes shopping,” Magnus laughed.

 

They rushed through their shower, got dressed and were out of the apartment in under an hour. Alec drove them to one of Magnus favourite Malls, and they grabbed a quick sub from Subway before hitting the shops. After being dragged into the fourth shop, Alec was starting to regret ever coming up with the idea.

“Alec?”

Alec turned to find Clary sitting on chairs near the changerooms.

“Hey Clary,” Alec said smiling, pulling her in for a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Jace wanted to get some new clothes,” she said rolling her eyes. “He’s been dragging me around the Mall.”

Alec laughed. “I wanted to cheer Magnus up, so I suggested shopping, not my best idea.”

Clary laughed. It seemed her and Alec had a lot more in common than she thought.

“Biscuit!” Magnus exclaimed when he noticed who Alec was talking to.

Clary hugged Magnus. “Hey, Magnus. Find anything you like?” She smiled looking at the pile of clothes he was carrying.

“Oh these are for Alexander,” Magnus said excitedly handing him the pile.

Alec sighed, rolled his eyes and walking into the changeroom. He was surprised to find it was just a big open room and not small cubicles like usual. What was it with high-end stores and their lack of privacy he thought. At the last store, the clerk thought it was okay to just walk in while he was changing and check the fit on items. It was all so strange to Alec, he prefered the no care attitude at places like The Gap.

“Hey Jace,” Alec said dumping his pile of clothes onto a chair.

“Alec? What are you doing here?” Jace asked surprised to see his brother.

“Cheering Magnus up.”

Jace laughed.

Alec tried on the first pair of jeans and almost couldn’t breathe in then they were so tight. He was just about to slip out of them when Magnus came in.

“Wow, I love those on you.” He smiled widely.

“I can’t breathe, they are too tight.”

“They are supposed to be Alexander.”

“Are they supposed to cut off my circulation?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Behind them, Jace laughed.

“Hey Jace,” Magnus said turning to him. “Those colours suit you.” Jace was trying on a light coloured jeans and a sandy coloured sweater.

“Thanks,” Jace said. “I love the texture of this sweater.”

Magnus went over to feel and was surprised at how soft it was. “Very nice indeed.”

Magnus rummaged through Alec’s pile and handed him a dark blue sweater to try on with the jeans.

“Perfect,” He said as he walked around Alec.

40 minutes later Alec had tried on everything Magnus had picked, and they decided on a few items, and much to Alec’s dismay the jeans he’d tried on first were in the yes pile.

They were waiting to pay for their items when Jace and Clary caught up with them.

“Did you guys want to grab dinner somewhere?” Jace asked.

“Actually I was in the mood for some Chinese takeout,” Alec said turning to Magnus. “If that’s Ok with you?”

“Of course Alexander.” Magnus smiled.

“From that little place near Izzy’s?”

“Yep, why don’t you guys come over?”

Clary smiled. “We’d love too.”

“Great, say about 6.30?”

“Perfect gives us enough time to take all this back to Jace’s.’ Clary said holding up their bags.

Alec paid for his new clothes, and they stopped to pick up the rest of their shopping that Magnus had asked to be held for them at a previous store. They made a quick stop at the supermarket, grabbing more sodas, some treats for Chairman, popcorn and ice cream.

Right on the dot at 6.30, there was a knock at the door, announcing the arrival of Clary and Jace.

Not wasting any time, Alec had menus out, and they placed their order quickly. The little place near Izzy’s had incredible food, but the service was slow so it would take a while for their food to arrive.

They all sat in the living room and decided to watch a movie. It took a while to all agree, but finally, they decided to try the new Jumanji movie.

“I loved the first one as a kid,” Clary said.

“Me too,” Alec admitted.

“I know I’ve seen it, but I don’t remember much,” Jace admitted.

“I think as long as you know the basics you should be fine watching this, this isn’t really a sequel,” Alec explained.

They were about a third of the way through the movie when their food arrived. Magnus paused the movie while Alec got the door and then went to get plates and cutlery.

“What is everyone drinking?” Magnus asked.

“I’ll take a beer if there is any,” Jace said.

“Sprite for me,” Alec said taking the food out of bags.

“I’ll come help,” Clary said jumping up.

Clary and Magnus decided to open a bottle of wine to share.

“I’m sorry about that happened to Fey. I know you were hoping to end all this.” She said to Magnus quietly.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t upset but I guess we just have to remember that a man is dead,” Magnus said sadly. Fey might have not been the best sort of person, but no one deserved to die like that.

“You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known,” Clary said hugging him.

“I’m just grateful to be surrounded by the best family and friends anyone could ask for.”

“We’re lucky aren’t we.”

“So how are you and Jace going?” He asked.

“Good, I really like him, but I’m trying to take it slow.”

Magnus laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“We planned to take things slow too, I didn’t want to mess things up, and here we are living together already.”

Clary giggled. “You were made for each other.’ She said.

“That we were,” Magnus agreed.

“I know Jace can come across as arrogant and self-absorbed but he’s really not like that, he makes me happy.”

“Glad to hear it Biscuit. Honestly no one would ever truly be good enough for you, but if you’re happy, then I am.”

“Thank you,” Clary said hugging Magnus tightly.

They took all the drinks out, and they ate while finishing the movie.

They had finished the movie and were all eating ice cream and chatting when Clary received a text message.

Looking at her phone, she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Something you can share with the class?” Magnus joked.

“It’s from Simon, it seems Elaine has the photo albums out and is showing Izzy naked baby photos.”

Magnus burst into laughter. “He’s so cute in those photos.”

“I thought he was out to dinner with Izzy,” Jace said.

“He is at his mother’s,” Clary explained. “His mother insisted on meeting her. There is no saying no to Elaine.”

Magnus chuckled. “Elaine is going to love Isabelle, but I am sure that they’ve embarrassed him to death by now.”

Alec felt a little out of the loop, he’d been so wrapped up in Magnus the last few weeks that he hadn’t been spending all that much time with his siblings. He made a mental note to call Izzy tomorrow to chat.

“I’m looking forward to meeting Max on Monday,” Clary said. “My mum keeps going on and on about how talented he is.”

“He is,” Alec said proudly.

“That reminds me, I need to call your mother,” Magnus said.

“Why?” Jace asked curiously.

“Magnus has designed a new desk for Max for his birthday, and he needs to check if it will fit before they start making it,” Alec explained.

“That’s awesome. Izzy and I are planning on buying him art supplies etc. I was going to ask for your help with that.” Jace said looking at Clary.

“I’d love to help.” She said excitedly.

Around 11 pm Jace and Alec both started yawning.

“I think we need to call it a night,” Clary said.

“I think so,” Magnus smiled.

“You should be tired too,’ Alec said pulling him close. “He’s been waiting up for me.”

“I can’t sleep without you,” Magnus said as his moved in for a kiss.

“Let’s go before they get too sappy.” Jace joked.

“Thank you for dinner,” Clary said hugging Alec and Magnus.

“Thanks for the company,” Alec smiled.

“We’ll catch you guys tomorrow, looking forward to pizza night,” Jace said hugging them both too.

“Good Night,” Magnus said stifling a yawn.

“Time for bed Mr Bane,” Alec joked.

“Lead the way Mr Lightwood.” Magnus giggled.

They both stripped off, not bothering to put on sleep clothes and slid into bed together.

“I love you Magnus.”

“I love you too Alexander.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get a late start to the day, woken by a visitor. They grab lunch and go grocery shopping, in preparation for Pizza night! (I'm terrible at summaries, sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Hope everyone is fighting fit and feeling fine.
> 
> Finally finished the next chapter, it's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but I didn't want to start into the next section because then it would be too long and I wouldn't be able to post it tonight.
> 
> I've only done a quick read through so please excuse any mistakes, hopefully, there aren't too many.
> 
> We're sort of in the home stretch now, I've figured out this fic will most likely end up with 40 chapters. There is some horrible stuff coming up, but I will give you all fair warning in the notes. I plan to have this fic finished before i go on vacation in August. As per usual Smut warning for this chapter. Our boys just can't keep their hands off each other!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your words of encouragement and the kudos, they really do mean the world to me.
> 
> Cheers

A little after 11am Alec and Magnus woke to pounding on their front door. Alec quickly threw on some clothes to find Raphael on their doorstep.

“I figured you were here since your car was in the parking area,” Raphael said as he entered.

“Sorry, we had a late night,” Alec said, realising for the first time how late it was.

“I come bearing information.”

Magnus walked into the lounge area only wearing his robe.

“You could at least put some underwear on,” Raphael said smirking at his friend.

“How do you know I’m not wearing underwear?” Magnus asked.

“You never do with that robe,” He explained.

Magnus gave Raphael a dirty look, turned and went back to the bedroom.

“Do you want some coffee?” Alec asked.

“I wouldn’t mind some water,” Raphael said.

Alec left Raphael in the lounge, turning the coffee machine on in the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of water. When he returned to the lounge. Magnus was back wearing one of his t-shirts and sweatpants. He handed Raphael the bottle of water and Magnus a mug of coffee. He quickly grabbed his coffee from the kitchen and took a seat beside Magnus.

“Donny and Mark have been digging into Morgenstern. The police are positive that he is one of the biggest drug distributors in the country, moving product for numerous gangs and organisations but they have never been able to catch them at it. They have caught shipments, but they have always been handled by small off-shoot companies of the Morgenstern group, and they have never been able to link anything back to Valentine Morgenstern.” Raphael explained. “Of course, because of all the extra attention, word on the street is that Morgenstern is losing clients, they are worried and won’t use his services. Seems he’s a very unhappy man of late.”

Raphael handed Magnus a few printouts. “This is information of where Morgenstern is suspected of shipping too, but so far we can’t find out much else.”

Magnus looked at the list and sighed. “I’ll pass it along to Detective Rodriguez, maybe it could be useful.”

“You’re still coming to Pizza night tonight right?” Alec asked.

“I am,” Raphael said. He looked like he wanted to ask a question but paused.

“Something on your mind?” Alec asked.

“I was just wondering if Maia was coming.”

“She is.” Alec smiled.

“Oh, OK, great,” Raphael said a little embarrassed.

“Maia’s great, you should just ask her out, she is obviously interested.”

“Is she?” Raphael said a little unsure.

“If her body language is anything to go by, definitely,” Magnus said smiling at his friend.

“I’m not so sure,” Raphael said.

“Sometimes you have to take the leap,” Alec said. “I know it’s hard to put yourself out there, but it’s better than always wondering what if.”

“Who’s the psychologist here?” Raphael said smiling.

Alec laughed. “I’m just speaking from personal experience.”

“Anyway, that’s all I’ve got. I’ll see you tonight.” Raphael said standing. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Nope, we have it all covered,” Alec said smiling.

They said their goodbye and Alec and Magnus wandered back into the bedroom.

“Do we have it all covered?” Magnus asked.

“We will after we go shopping,” Alec laughed.

“Shower first,” Magnus said.

“Definitely, we can grab lunch somewhere and then go shopping.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

While Alec went to grab some clean towels, Magnus turned on the shower and got the temperature just right. He smiled turning just in time to watch Alec strip off his clothes and join him.

“I love watching you undress,” Magnus said pressing close to Alec.

“I love watching you undressed,” Alec said blushing.

“Hmmm, I can tell,” Magnus teased, his fingers finding Alec’s hardening cock. “Is this for me?”

“Only and always for you,” Alec said a little breathless.

Magnus kissed Alec passionately, as they stood under the warm spray. “Our water bills are going to be massive.” Magnus joked, pressing Alec against the shower wall.

Alec just laughed and took Magnus lips with his own.

Grabbing the body wash, Alec poured some into his hands, and slowly ran his hands over Magnus’ body. Exploring each and every inch of his front and back.

“You know they have these things called sponges,” Magnus teased.

“I’d rather use my hands on you,” Alec said smirking as he ran his hand over the curve of Magnus’ ass.

“Mmmm yes I can see the advantage of using your hands,” Magnus said moaning a little.

Alec let one hand slip between Magnus’ cheeks as the other hand moved to wrap around his cock. Alec kissed Magnus passionately, his tongue exploring his mouth as he began to stroke him.

Magnus’ legs felt like jelly, he wrapped his arms around Alec and turned them around so that he was now the one pressed against the shower wall.

Alec deepened their kiss, stroking Magnus a little more firmly, as his fingers teased over his hole.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned against his lips.

Alec smiled at Magnus sweetly. “Yes?”

“I need you,” Magnus moaning pulling Alec close.

“You have me,” Alec said, pressing close, slipping one of his fingers into Magnus’ tight heat.

Magnus captured Alec’s lips in a searing kiss as Alec began to slide his finger back and forth, soon he had added a second and then a third finger.

“Please Alexander,” Magnus begged.

Alec slipped his hands under Magnus’ thighs and lifted him, pressing him back against the shower wall. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, locking his ankles. His arms moved around Alec’s neck as he held on tight.

Alec shifted a little, positioning himself at Magnus’ thigh hole, before slowly thrusting upwards. Magnus moaned as Alec stretched him open and slid home.

Alec pressed close to Magnus, kissing him desperately, allowing Magnus to adjust to the position.

“Anytime now Alexander,” Magnus whispered against his lips. Alec smirked, slowly rocking his hips before sliding slowly out of Magnus and then thrusting back even slower.

“Stop teasing,” Magnus said playfully, slapping Alec on the ass.

“Yes Sir,” Alec laughed and increased the speed of his thrusts.

“I love you,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips as he thrust deep and brushed against Magnus’ prostate.

“I love you more,” Alec said, his lips travelling across Magnus’ jaw and down his neck.

Alec thrust hard and fast into his lover as he sucked at the sensitive skin where his neck met his collarbone, causing Magnus to throw his head back, moaning Alec’s name over and over.

Alec felt himself reaching the edge so slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ hard cock. He began to stroke, hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned as his body tightened around Alec, his warm come spurting over Alec's hand and onto their stomachs. Alec thrust hard, once, twice and followed Magnus over the edge, taking Magnus’ lips with his own in a searing kiss.

Alec held Magnus close, pressed against the wall of the shower, as they came down from their high. He slowly slid out of Magnus and helped him get to his feet. They stood together kissing lazily under the now lukewarm water until their breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Have I told you how much I love showering with you?” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“You may have mentioned it, once or twice.” Magnus giggled.

They rinsed off, finishing their shower and made their way in the bedroom to get dressed.

“What do you feel like for lunch?” Alec asked Magnus as he searched through his draw for clean underwear.

“Nothing too heavy,” Magnus said. “I think I’ve put on weight.”

Alec gave Magnus a once over, the man was in incredible shape, all hard muscle and soft curves. He thought of telling him just that but remembered how badly Izzy would take his comments when she would mention she was putting on weight and Alec would tell her she was crazy.

“I think you look great, but how about we just grab a salad for lunch?” Alec said choosing his words carefully.

“Sounds good,” Magnus said smiling at him as he dressed.

As usual, Alec finished dressing first, so he left Magnus to finish and headed into the kitchen. Going through the cupboards, he started a grocery list. Chairman came into the kitchen meowing, and Alec filled his bowls.

“Making a list?” Magnus asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Yes, anything you need?”

“Hmmm not really, though that might change once we’re in the grocery store, I always remember things while I’m there.”

Alec added cat food and snacks to the list and pulled the page from his notepad.

Grabbing their things, they decided to walk, the exercise and fresh air would do them good, and they’d catch a cab back if there were too many bags to carry.

They stopped at Alec’s favourite deli not far from the apartment and grabbed lunch. They both chose a Caesar salad, but Alec added chicken to his. They ate at a small table in the window of the store, watching the people go by.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Alec said his voice a little melancholy. “I’ve lost count how many times I’ve eaten here and just sat, and people watched.”

“Alexander, you’re not having second thoughts, are you? I know we’ve sort of been moving really fast.” Magnus looked at him a little worried.

“God no Magnus,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his own. “I’m just not all that good with change, so it’s a little scary, but there is nothing I want more than to be with you, to live with you.”

Magnus let out a breath he never realised his was holding. “Change can be scary, but I like to think of it as a new adventure.”

“You are definitely an adventure,” Alec said smiling, and Magnus burst out laughing.

“I love you more and more every day,” Magnus said.

“I love you too Magnus,” Alec said leaning in to give him a quick peck.

Of course, Magnus was having none of that and pulled Alec in closer and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart a little breathless, both of them smiling widely.

“Could you two be sappier?” A voice said behind them, and they turned to see Izzy beaming at them.

“Hey Izzy,” Alec said.

“Isabelle, lovely to see you.” Magnus smiled at her.

Izzy had a sandwich to go in her hand.

“Why don’t you join us?” Magnus asked.

“Only if you promise no more smooching, I need to eat.” She laughed grabbing a chair and sitting down at their table.

“What brings you here?” Alec asked.

“Best roast beef sandwiches in town,” She grinned. “I’m looking forward to pizza night, did you want me to bring anything?”

“Nope, we’re off to the grocery store after here,” Alec explained.

“I really should hit the grocery store too, I think I have expired milk and a very sad looking tomato in my fridge.”

Alec laughed. “Why am I not surprised.”

“I don’t tend to cook,” Izzy said.

“Because you can’t,” Alec added as Izzy gave him a dirty look.

“Alexander, your beautiful sister, has many other skills I’m sure,” Magnus said smiling at Izzy. “She’ll just need to find herself a man who can cook, that’s what I’ve done.”

Izzy laughed, and Alec pouted.

“So you’re with me for my cooking?”

“That and your incredibly hot bod,” Magnus said teasing.

Alec laughed. “Well, that’s OK then.”

Izzy just rolled her eyes at them, pretending to be annoyed but inside she was so happy. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Alec this happy, not even when they were kids. Alec always seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, he was always the serious one, the responsible one, and he always put everyone else’s happiness before his own. Meeting Magnus was the best thing that could have ever happened to her brother.

Alec noticed Izzy’s expression turning serious, “Are you OK?”

“I’m more than OK,” She said smiling at him. “I was just thinking, I’ve never seen you so happy, it looks good on you.”

Alec was taken aback for a moment, “Now who’s getting sappy.” He said as he moved in to hug his sister.

Magnus moved in close too, wrapping his arm around both of them. “I’m getting in on this action too,” he said happily.

They all laughed and finished off their lunch. Alec invited Izzy to tag along with them to the grocery store, and it worked out well because she had her car.

While Alec picked up all the vegetables he needed for the pizza, Magnus roamed the store with Isabelle.

“Are you buying any real food?” Magnus asked looking into her cart.

“Cookies are real food,” Izzy said laughing.

“Remind me to send healthy snacks with our kids when they visit you,” Magnus said laughing.

Izzy looked at him in surprise, and it was then that Magnus realised what he’d said.

Magnus was lost for words, he wasn’t sure what to say, his eyes darted here and there, and he had no idea how to backtrack from his slip.

Izzy leaned in close to Magnus. “I think you and Alec would be incredible parents.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at her. “We found a lost little girl in the park, you should have seen Alec with her,” Magnus explained. “I fell even more in love with him that day.”

“Alec’s a natural carer and protector, he practically raised me, Jace and Max. I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.” Izzy said her voice full of emotion.

They were hugging when Alec caught up with them. He eyed them suspiciously.

“We were just discussing cookies,” Izzy said smiling at her brother.

Alec gave her a confused look but left it at that.

“Izzy, you need to get some real food,” Alec said looking at her cart.

Izzy and Magnus burst into laughter.

“What?” Alec asked annoyed.

“I just told her the exact same thing,” Magnus explained.

Alec added a few items to Izzy cart, making sure she had fresh bread, cereal, milk, cheese and some deli meats.

Magnus and Izzy made their way over to the wine section, while Alec picked up the last few items on his list. He had just grabbed toothpaste and was looking at the lubes when he heard a giggle behind him and saw a hand reach out and pick one.

“This one looks interesting,” Izzy said handing it to her brother.

Alec blushed from head to toe and took the lube from her throwing it into her cart.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about Alec,” She said trying to not laugh. Alec didn’t bother to respond, wanting the moment to pass.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Izzy said amusement in her eyes as she pointed to the condoms.

“Nope, we don’t need them,” Alec said surprised at how steady his voice sounded, and he couldn’t help but giggle at Izzy’s shocked expression as he walked away.

“Alec is that safe?” She asked following after him.

“Izzy I don’t really want to discuss this here but Magnus got tested not long ago, and I’d never, you know, so it’s fine.”

Izzy just smiled at him widely.

“What?” Alec said.

“I never imagined I’d have a safe sex talk with you ever,” Izzy said happily.

Alec let out an amused huff and went in search of Magnus.

“We would never have been able to carry all this home,” Magnus said as they paid for their groceries. “Seems you are saving us cab fare, Isabelle.”

“Happy to help, I actually had a blast, I got to discuss my future as an auntie with my brother in law and discussed safe sex with my big brother. Best grocery shopping trip ever.” She laughed.

Both Alec and Magnus looked at her in amusement. “Well glad we could entertain you, my dear.” Magnus finally said.

Izzy parked in the 15 min drop off spot in front of Alec’s building and helping them take their groceries upstairs. “I’m off, I need to get my groceries home, change and I’m playing chauffeur tonight. I’m picking up Jace, Clary and Simon.”

Alec and Magnus spent the next hour or so chopping up ingredients for their pizza night. Alec was grating cheese when he heard his doorbell.

“I’ll get it,” Magnus said wiping his hands before making his way to the door.

He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Alec’s mother there.

“Hello Maryse, what a lovely surprise,” Magnus said smiling at her as he opened the door.

Maryse tried to smile but it never reached her eyes, it was then that Magnus noticed how red her eyes were, she had obviously been crying.

“Hello Magnus, sorry to intrude.”

“Maryse you could never intrude,” Magnus said pulling the woman in for a hug.

Maryse sighed and gripped Magnus tightly.

“Everything OK?” Alec said walking out of the kitchen to see Magnus and his mother in a tight embrace.

They both turned to look at Alec.

“Sorry Alec, I just needed to have a word.”

“Of course mum,” Alec said concern in his voice. He motioned her over to the couch.

They all sat, and Maryse took a deep breath before finding her words.

“I received divorce papers from your father today,” She said sadly.

“I’m so sorry mum,” Alec said moving in closer to her to wrap his arms around her.

“I know it’s stupid, our marriage has been over for so long, and I truly don’t want that man in my life anymore, especially after the way he’s treated you, but it still hurts so much,” she said bursting into tears.

Alec was lost for words, not sure what he could say or do to make it better for his mother. He looked over at Magnus.

“Alexander, why don’t you get your mother a glass of water,” Magnus said.

Alec looked at him confused for a moment but then let go of his mother and left the room quietly.

Magnus shifted to sit closer to Maryse, offering her a tissue.

“Maryse, of course, it’s going to hurt. You loved Robert once and together you brought three incredible children into the world. It should hurt, it should hurt like hell, but it won’t always feel this way.” Magnus said quietly to her.

“There really isn’t anything I can do or say to make it better but please believe me when I say that it will get better, the pain, the hurt, the anger will get less and less with each passing day. You’ll have good days and bad, but you’re not alone, we are all here for you, and sometimes it helps to just have someone to lean on and let yourself cry.”

Alec stood quietly, listening to Magnus as he talked to his mother. His heart hurt for her. She didn’t deserve the way his father had treated her. Alec thanked god for Magnus, his beautiful boyfriend, who always seemed to know what to do and say.

Maryse looked up at Alec as he approached and accepted the glass of water from him with thanks.

“I actually feel a lot better,” She said after polishing off half the glass.

“Good,” Magnus said smiling at her.

“We are having a pizza night tonight, why don’t you come?” Alec asked.

“Thank you for the kind offer, but I actually have plans tonight, I’m having dinner with Luke and Jocelyn. Max is sleeping over at a friend’s place.” She explained.

“Despite all the horribleness of the events lately, they have also given us so much.” She said. “First you and Magnus, now reconnecting with Luke and Jocelyn, it’s been so wonderful.”

“I think we’ve all had that thought Maryse,” Magnus said. “I can’t imagine my life without Alexander.”

Alec leant over, giving Magnus a little kiss, whispering ‘I love you’. He could almost feel his mother smiling as she sat beside them. He looked at her a little embarrassed, his cheeks reddening.

“He’s so adorable when he blushes,” Magnus said giggling.

“He’s always been a blusher,” Maryse explained.

Alec groaned as he felt his cheeks get warmer.

“Thank you for listening, I think I just needed to vent a little,” Maryse said. “You’re still both coming to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Definitely,” Magnus said smiling. “Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Magnus stood. “Just give me a moment.”

Alec looked at Magnus confused but then realised he was getting his sketchbook.

Magnus sat back down beside Maryse and opened the book, flicking to Max’s desk design.

“I’ve designed a desk for Max, I’d like to get it made for him for his birthday.” He explained showing Maryse his sketches. “I was hoping you could measure the space his has in his room so that I can make sure we build it to fit.”

“Magnus,” Maryse said looking at the designs again. “This is amazing.”

This time it was Magnus’ turn to blush.

“I can definitely do that,” She said. “You’re so talented, Max is going to love this.”

Magnus smiled widely.

“I think the perfect spot would be in front of his window. We can move his bed to the other wall and his tall boy.” Maryse said imagining Max’s bedroom in her head. “I have an idea, tomorrow night we’ll get Alec to keep Max downstairs, and we can go up and measure up his room together.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Magnus said beaming. “I’ll make sure to bring my laser measure.”

“You should show her the design for our new dining table,” Alec said proudly. He loved how talented his boyfriend was.

Magnus showed Maryse the table, and when she asked to see more, he grabbed his laptop from their bedroom and showed her the photos of the prototype for his new line of furniture.

One photo, in particular, caught Maryse’s eye. “This is beautiful,” She said pointing to a picture of the bed Magnus had designed for Alec.

“That’s not part of the collection,” Magnus explained.

“No, Magnus designed that for us,” Alec said blushing slightly.

“It’s called ‘The Alexander’,” Magnus said smiling.

Maryse beamed them both. “I think we need to talk soon, Magnus. Do you still do custom work?”

“Not as much as I used to, but for you Maryse definitely.”

“A new bedroom suite might be just what I need.” She said smiling.

“I’d love to design something for you.”

“I should get going,” Maryse said looking at her phone and standing. “I still need to help Max pack and drop him off at Liam’s. He's going straight from there to school in the morning, and I need to make sure he remembers everything. I may actually get to have a sleep in tomorrow morning.”

“Why not, you deserve it,” Alec said standing.

“I will see you both at dinner tomorrow night,” Maryse hugged them both tightly.

“Thank you,” She whispered into Magnus’ ear.

“Anytime,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec and Magnus walked back into the kitchen, hand in hand.

“I adore your mother,” Magnus said as he started to clear away some of the counters.

“She adores you too,” Alec said happily.

By a little after 6.30 pm Alec’s apartment was starting to become very crowded. The last to arrive was Raphael and Maia who arrived together. Maia beaming at Alec as she handed him a bottle of wine.

“We know you said not to bring anything, but we figured an extra bottle wouldn’t go astray.”

“Thank you, Maia,” Alec said smiling.

“You came together?” Magnus asked not able to contain his curiosity.

“Raphael kindly offered to pick me up, I hate driving in the city.”

“Always the gentleman, that’s our Raphael,” Magnus said sweetly taking Maia by the arm and leading her inside.

“Not a word Lightwood,” Raphael all but snarled.

“I wouldn’t think of it,” Alec said amused.

Since everyone had already met during Career’s week, there was no need for introductions. After making sure everyone had something to drink, Alec led everyone to the table. On the table, he and Magnus had set out bowls with all the different pizza toppings. They also had plates with pizza bases ready to go.

“How this works,” Alec started, “is that you grab yourself a pizza base, then go around and put on whichever topping you’d like.”

“After your pizza is ready, bring it into the kitchen, we’ll label it and pop it into the open. Since my oven isn’t huge, we’ll have to cook pizzas in batches.” Alec finished explaining. “Any questions?”

“Are the bases different?” Cat asked.

“These are tomato sauce bases, and this smaller pile is BBQ sauce,” Alec explained. He laughed when he noticed Jace with his hand up.

“Yes, Jace?” Alec asked amused.

“Can we have more than one?”

“There are extra’s if you want another, and I have more bases in the kitchen.”

“You’re seriously going to eat more than one?” Simon said surprised.

“I’m a growing boy,” Jace said seriously.

“If you eat like that you’ll certainly be growing, outwards.” Izzy laughed.

Magnus pointed to the ingredients. “Also we have green peppers, and hot peppers, which we’ve labels so don’t mix them up!”

Everyone got busy putting together their pizzas. In the end, they had three batches to cook. Magnus was very impressed by Alec’s system. He cooked the first batch, almost to completion, taking them out of the oven and covering them with Al foil. He did the same to the second batch. The third batch he let completely cook. While they were cooling, he popped in the first batch and then the second into the oven. In the end, all the pizzas were ready roughly at the same time, so everyone was sitting and eating together.

“We should get a pizza oven for the apartment,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Alec said leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“We’re eating,” Ragnor teased.

“They can’t keep their hands to themselves, I caught them at it in the deli this afternoon.” Izzy laughed.

“You’re just jealous,” Clary said smiling. “I think it’s adorable.”

“Thank you biscuit,” Magnus said before kissing Alec again just for the hell of it.

The group spent the rest of the evening, drinking and laughing, as they shared stories. It was a little after midnight when they started to say their goodbyes. Raphael and Maia being the last to leave.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Maia said hugging Alec and then Magnus.

“Always a pleasure Maia.” Alec smiled at her.

“I’ll be seeing you later today?” Maia asked Magnus.

“You will,” Magnus said gripping Alec’s hand tightly.

Maia could tell that Magnus has a lot he wanted to talk to her about, but they would leave it until their appointment.

“This was fun.” Raphael said to Alec, “Thank you for hosting once again.”

“I love playing host,” Alec beamed at them.

“Which is just another reason why you’re perfect for me,” Magnus said hugging Alec close and kissing him.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Raphael laughed. “Night.”

“Goodnight,” Maia said happily grabbing Raphael’s hand and pulling him out the door behind her.

“Goodnight, drive safe.” Alec chuckled and locked the door behind them.

“Those two are so a couple,” He said turning to Magnus who was busily collecting glasses.

 “Mags, let’s do that in the morning,’ Alec said.

“It won’t take all that long,” Magnus said making his way into the kitchen.

Alec grabbed a few glasses and followed. He placed the glasses on the counter and moved to wrap his arms around Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus giggled. “I just need to finish cleaning up.”

“It can wait Mags, let’s go to bed,” Alec whispered against his ear.

“Tired?” Magnus asked looking into Alec’s eyes.

“No,” Alec said honestly blushing a little.

Magnus giggled, suddenly realising what Alec had on his mind.

“Are you sure you’re not tired?” Magnus asked sweetly.

“Positive,” Alec slid one of this arms downwards and proceeded to lift Magnus, bridal style, causing the man to let out a surprised yelp.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughed. “Put me down.”

Ignoring Magnus’ request, Alec stalked off towards the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them before throwing Magnus onto the bed.

“Hey,” Magnus said giggling loudly.

“You told me to put you down,” Alec laughed as he crawled up the bed covering Magnus’ body with his own.

“I guess I did,” Magnus laughed before pulling Alec in for a kiss.

Their kisses were slow and unhurried. Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breath.

“So not tired?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“Not even close,” Alec said.

“What did you have in mind?” Magnus asked a little breathless as he felt Alec rock his hips against his own.

“Instead of telling you, how about I show you?” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips, before allowing his mouth to travel down Magnus’ neck.

Alec’s busy fingers made quick work of the buttons on Magnus’ shirt, allowing Alec access to Magnus’ smooth muscular chest and incredible abs.

Magnus squirmed under Alec, as Alec’s mouth moved over his chest and abs, kissing and licking and occasionally nipping gently. Alec motioned for Magnus to move a little so that Alec to rid him entirely of his shirt and then his nimble fingers moved to Magnus’ jeans, making quick work of the button fly. Magnus wriggled his hips, allowing Alec to pull down his jeans and he kicked them off, both of them laughing when they heard something crashing to the floor.

“You’re overdressed,” Magnus moaned loudly as Alec’s mouth returned to his neck.

“So I am,” Alec said quickly jumping off the bed.

Magnus watched as Alec quickly rid himself of his clothes and returned to the bed completely naked. Alec ground his naked hard cock against Magnus’ still clothes one and moaned into Magnus' mouth.

“Now who’s the one that’s overdressed?” He teased.

“You’re in charge here, if I’m overdressed, that’s your fault.” Magnus joked.

Alec laughed. “I guess you’re right.” He shifted, grabbed the waistband of Magnus’ underwear and pulled them down and off, tossing them to the floor.

Crawling back up over Magnus, Alec covered his body with his own and ground his hips downwards.

“Better?” He asked a little breathless.

“Much,” Magnus moaned as he wrapped his legs around Alec, grinding up.

Alec reached beside them, and Magnus was surprised to see a bottle of lube appear, he hadn’t noticed Alec retrieving it. Alec poured some lube into the palm of his hand and over his fingers before sliding down Magnus’ body to take his cock into his mouth. Magnus expected to feel Alec’s fingers exploring his hole while he sucked him but instead noticed that Alec’s hand had moved behind him. It took his lust clouded mind a moment to realise that Alec was preparing himself while he sucked on Magnus’ cock greedily. Just the thought of it all made Magnus even harder.

Alec let go of Magnus’ cock with a pop and moved up to kiss him.

“I love you,” Alec said as he sat up slowly, using his legs to lift himself until he was hovering over Magnus. One of Alec’s hands spread his cheeks while the other guided Magnus’ hard cock to his hole. Magnus watched enthralled as his cock slowly disappeared into Alec’s tight hot body.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus moaned as Alec took all of him, grinding down hard. Alec’s body squeezing around him.

Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s hips, holding tightly as Alec used his legs to lift himself slowly up and down. Alec couldn’t help the moans that escaped his lips at the delicious drag of Magnus’ hard cock inside him.

Magnus was entranced, watching Alec bouncing up and down on his cock, his heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure Alec could hear it. He was wholly consumed by love for his beautiful angel.

Wanting to taste his lips, Magnus let his hands roam up Alec body and pulled him forward. Realising what Magnus wanted, Alec shifted, letting his knees drop to the bed as he leant forward capturing Magnus’ lips.

Alec couldn’t help but giggle as Magnus’ tongue ran over his lips, causing delicious tingles to run down him. Alec let his lips part, allowing Magnus access and Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as his tongue explored.

Magnus deepened the kiss, his arms holding Alec close. Placing his feet flat on the bed, Magnus shifted his hips and thrust up into Alec as Alec rocked back and forth. His effort was rewarded with a loud moan for Alec. Magnus thrust up hard again, and Alec threw his head back, screaming his name.

“God yes Magnus, more!” Alec moaned.

Magnus couldn’t help the smirk that came over his face, knowing he’d hit the perfect spot inside Alec to make his start to lose control.

Magnus continued to thrust hard into Alec as Alec ground back against him, Alec’s hand moving between them, taking his own cock in hand, starting to stroke himself frantically. Alec sat up a little as Magnus took control. Magnus thrust hard and fast into Alec, one hand on his hip holding tight, the other hand covering Alec’s, stroking over Alec’s cock.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned over and over as he reached the edge. Magnus thrust as hard as he could, speeding up the strokes of Alec’s cock until Alec fell over the edge, his warm cum spurting over their joined hands and onto Magnus’ tummy and chest.

Magnus kept thrusting into Alec, as Alec rode out his orgasm until he too fell over the edge, coming hard, deep inside his boyfriend, screaming his name. Alec could feel Magnus’ legs drop, he slowly continued to rock back and forth on Magnus cock squeezing around him. When Magnus finally opened his eyes, Alec leant forward collapsing on his boyfriend, taking his mouth in a searing kiss.

They stayed that way as they kissed lazily. Alec could feel Magnus’ cock deflating and his cum dripping from his body. He went to move, realising how heavy he must be but Magnus just wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“I’m not ready to let you go just yet,” Magnus said between kisses.

“I’m heavy Mags.”

“I love your weight on me,” Magnus said smiling at him. “And you’re not that heavy Alexander.”

They stayed that way for a few minutes more, Magnus finally letting Alec go, so that he could get a towel to clean them up.

Alec winced a little as he sat on the bed.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m just a little tender but so worth it,” Alec said blushing deeply.

Magnus pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you so much Alexander, you’re the best thing in my life.”

“As you are in mine Magnus. I love you.” Alec said stifling a yawn.

“I thought you weren’t tired?” Magnus teased.

“That was before my boyfriend thoroughly wreaked me.” Alec giggled.

“Lucky him.” Magnus joked.

“Lucky me,” Alec said blushing.

They laid together in a comfortable silence for a little while, Alec running his fingers over Magnus’ back.

“I never imagine it could be like this,” Alec said quietly.

“What angel?” Magnus asked not entirely sure what he meant.

“Intimacy, sex, the whole thing,” Alec said slightly embarrassed. “I’d imagined what it would be like but nothing I could have ever imagined comes even close to what we’ve shared.”

Magnus couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, his heart swelling. “I’ve never had anything that could even compare to what we have together Alexander, it’s never been like this for me.”

Alec looked sad for a moment but then broke out into a huge smile. His heart racing. “Is it selfish to be so happy that you haven’t had this before?”

“God no Alexander,” Magnus said holding him tight.

“I love you, always and forever,” Alec said.

“Always and forever Alexander,” Magnus said as they moved in to kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a break in the case thanks to Simon. Magnus has a session with Maia. The siblings and their partners have dinner with Maryse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Finally completed the next chapter, sorry it's taken so long. I've only given it a quick read through so I apologise for any mistakes, but I wanted to post it before I start my new job tomorrow. 
> 
> You'll notice that this is Chapter 36 of 40, so we are slowly coming to the end. I will warn you the next chapter or two are going to be rough but I promise a happy ending so please stick with me.
> 
> There is a lot going on in this chapter and its a little longer than usual but I didn't want to trim it down any more and I hope it's not too boring. 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with the scene with Maia and Magnus, I've rewritten it a dozen times but I have to just leave it as is now, otherwise I'll never post this chapter. I'm not a psychologist, so everything said in that section is just from my head. It's an opinion, not proper advice so please accept it as that and I hope it makes sense. I found it all very difficult to write. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the kudos and kind comments, they fuel my soul and are appreciated so very much. 
> 
> Take care all. :)

**T** he next morning Alec and Magnus were up by 8 am, they finished cleaning the apartment and were in the process of cooking breakfast when Clary and Simon arrived.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Alec said happily as he opened the door.

“Always,” Simon laughed.

“Good Morning Alec,” Clary said giving him a quick hug. “Last night was so much fun, thank you again.”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Alec smiled at her.

Clary and Simon dumped their things in the lounge and made their way to the kitchen. Chairman was sitting on the kitchen counter glaring at Magnus as he flipped bacon and stirred scrambled eggs.

“Morning Magnus,” Clary said giving him a peck on the cheek. She scooped up Chairman, “And how is my special boy?” She said tickling him.

“I thought I was your special boy,” Simon whined.

Clary laughed. “Chairman doesn’t look all that pleased with you this morning.”

“He’s grumpy, he hates when people take over his couch, and Alexander locked him out of the bedroom last night.”

“Poor baby, did they leave you all alone?” Clary said to the cat.

“He’ll get over it, as soon as Alec gets out his hidden stash of cat treats that he doesn’t think I know about.” Magnus laughed.

Alec looked at Magnus and feigned shock, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You spoil him,” Magnus said as he plated up breakfast for everyone and snuck Chairman a piece of bacon.

“I spoil him?” Alec laughed. “Say’s the man who just gave the cat my bacon!”

Magnus laughed. “There is still plenty for you angel.”

They ate breakfast and chatted happily. Both Clary and Simon were a little nervous about dinner with Maryse that evening.

“Trust me, it will be fine, Maryse is just beyond lovely,” Magnus said smiling.

“Yes well easy for you to say, everyone loves you,” Simon said.

“Not everyone,” Magnus laughed trying to play it off as funny, but the others could hear the note of sadness in Magnus’ voice.

“Simon, just be yourself, and you’ll be fine,” Alec said giving him a reassuring smile.

“Help me take all these dishes into the kitchen and then you guys can get to work,” Alec said standing.

Alec kept himself busy while Magnus, Clary and Simon worked. He cleaned their bedroom and the bathroom and started laundry. He was in the process of sorting out loads when Magnus walked into the laundry room and hugged him from behind.

“Laundry again?” Magnus asked.

“It’s usually like a weekly thing Magnus,” Alec laughed. “Not all of us have wardrobes the size of a small country.”

“It’s more the size of a small island,” He laughed.

“You know, we could hire a housekeeper.” Magnus said kissing the back of Alec’s neck.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, plus I like housework.”

“Domestic you is so sexy Alexander,” Magnus smirked. “And a little strange.”

“But you love me anyway,” Alec smiled.

“I certainly do.” Magnus leant forward and kissed him sweetly. “I better get back, I told them I was going to the bathroom.”

Alec laughed as he watched Magnus leave.

Clary was busily working on new upholstery patterns, and Simon was wading through accounts when Magnus returned. Magnus got stuck into his emails, and by lunchtime, they’d all felt like they’d accomplished a lot.

Alec made everyone sandwiches and then parked himself in front of the TV while they all finished up. Alec found himself dozing off with Chairman happily purring in his lap.

Simon was going over the delivery schedules for the new line, and it all felt like déjà vu to him, he’d read something in Magnus’ pile of notes moments ago that was very similar. Sorting through the pile, he found the document he’d read earlier.

“Magnus, what’s this?” He asked holding up the document.

“Oh, Raphael dropped that off, I need to pass it along to Detective Rodriguez.”

“Yeah, but what is it exactly?”

“Locations that Morgenstern is suspected of shipping drugs too.” Magnus explained not really paying too much attention as he was busy answering an email query. “Seems he doesn’t actually sell drugs, but he ships them for people who do. Like a drug courier service.”

“Oh,” Simon gasped.

Magnus looked up, Simon now had his attention. “Why the questions?”

“Well, I read over this earlier because it was with your stuff and put it aside. I was going over the delivery locations for our new contract, and it all seemed a little familiar. The locations are almost identical on both lists.”

“Let me see that,” Magnus said grabbing the document from Simon and looking over the delivery locations on his laptop.

“How did we not consider this before? This is the reason Morgenstern bought out Belcourt, the delivery routes. It’s the perfect cover for his illegal operations. He bought Belcourt because they had the contract to deliver furniture to these locations but what he didn’t know was that Belcourt was in the process of losing their contract to us.”

“Shit,” Simon said.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out to Alec excitedly.

Alec jerked awake and yawned. “What’s up?” Alec said walking towards Magnus.

“Were you asleep?” Magnus asked seeing his boyfriend bleary-eyed.

“Nope,” Alec said a little-embarrassed smile on his face.

“Simon’s just cracked the case wide open,” Magnus said handing the list to Alec. “This is the list Raphael gave us the other morning, and these are the locations that our contract ship to.”

Alec looked at the list and then at the computer screen.

“No wonder Morgenstern is pissed at you,” Alec said. “We need to give this to Alaric ASAP.”

“Simon, can you print that list off?” Alec asked pointing to the delivery locations.

“Can do,” Simon said, sending the document to his printer.

“You have your appointment with Maia in about an hour, I’ll call Alaric and see if he’s available afterwards.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said excitedly. Maybe, just maybe there was an end to everything in sight.

Alec grabbed his phone from the bedroom. Maybe this was the proof they needed for the police to look deeper into Morgenstern, even if it wasn’t enough to convict them of anything, perhaps it was enough to get them to back off Magnus, especially if they thought the police were onto them.

Alec dialled Alaric’s number, and it went straight to message bank. He left a quick message asking Alaric to call him back as soon as possible.

Alec was just walking back into the lounge when he phone started ringing.

“Hello,” He said not recognising the number.

“Hi Alec, Alaric Rodriguez.”

“Thanks for returning my call so quickly,” Alec said.

“If you’re after an update I’m afraid I don’t have anything new to report,” Alaric said sadly.

“Actually we have something new for you, we’ve found a motive,” Alec said excitedly. “We think we’ve found evidence as to why Morgenstern is targeting Magnus.”

“That’s brilliant, can you come in?”

“We could be there around 3.30 pm,” Alec explained.

“Perfect, just ask for me at the main desk.”

“Great, see you soon,” Alec said hanging up.

Alec looked up to see Magnus smiling at him. “I told Alaric we’ll be at the station around 3.30 pm, it won’t take long to get there from Maia’s office.”

“This is big isn’t Alexander?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“I think so,” Alec smiled stepping forward and pulling Magnus close.

They were lost in each other, kissing sweetly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Simon said a little embarrassed. “I’ve printed out the entire location schedule and also the previous locations schedule that we received when we initially were looking into applying for the contract.”

“Great work Simon,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Just happy to help. Who knew my obsession with patterns would pay off someday.” Simon joked.

“That’s why you’re my favourite boy,” Clary teased.

“Aha! So you admit it.” Simon laughed.

“Are you guys almost finished?” Alec asked. “Magnus has an appointment to get too.”

“Pretty much done, I can finish this up at home,” Simon said starting to pack his things.

“Me too,” Clary said as she shut down her computer.

Magnus grabbed his phone and frowned. “It’s almost dead,” He said to no one in particular.

“Well if you didn’t play Toon Blast so much, your battery would last longer,” Clary teased.

Alec just smirked. Magnus did have a habit of playing games on my phone, and it killed battery life.

“I’ll just pop it on charge for a bit while we pack up,” Magnus said ignoring Clary. “Can I use your phone Alexander to call Raphael?”

“Of course,” Alec handed Magnus his phone and went into the kitchen to top up Chairman’s bowls.

Magnus made a quick call to Raphael and told him what Simon had found. Magnus promised to call back after they met with Alaric. He didn’t bother asking Raphael to update Cat and Ragnor, he knew he would, the moment they hung up.

Before he knew it, Magnus was sitting in Maia’s waiting room, journal in hand, leg bouncing nervously.

“Alexander,” Magnus said not looking into Alec’s eyes. “Would it be OK if you waited out here today?”

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. “Of course,” Alec said taking his hand. “Magnus whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“It’s just that I . . .” Magnus started, but Alec stopped him.

“Magnus you don’t need to explain yourself. I understand.”

Magnus finally looked up and smiled at Alec weakly. “Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.”

“Sometimes I think you deserve more Mags,” Alec countered and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“Good Afternoon,” Maia said walking into the waiting room smiling at catching the two kissing.

“Hey Maia,” Alec said blushing.

“Ready?” She asked, and Magnus got up to follow her into the office.

“Just me today,” Magnus said nervously.

“OK,” Maia smiled and closed the door behind Magnus motioning for him to sit where ever he’d like.

They sat in silence for a moment. “Can I take a look at your journal?” Maia asked trying to calm Magnus’ nerves. He obviously had something on his mind but wasn’t comfortable enough yet to discuss it.

Magnus handed her the journal and sat watching her as she flipped through the pages. Maia’s attention was drawn to one drawing, in particular, it was of a small figure cowering in a corner, alone and surrounded by flames and darkness.

“Did you want to talk about this one?” Maia said holding up the journal.

“No really,” Magnus sighed. “But I guess we should.”

“Tell me about this dream,” she asked.

“I was lost, alone, trapped and I couldn’t find my way out, and I just knew that no one was coming for me, no one cared,” Magnus said in a tiny voice.

“The drawing looks like a child,” Maia asked pushing gently.

Magnus swallowed. “I was a child in the dream,” His eyes dropped to the floor. “I was in the house I grew up in.”

“Magnus, do you think it’s time we discussed your parents in more depth?” Maia asked.

“What’s to discuss?” Magnus said defensively.

“You said your mother died when you were four, what do you remember about her?”

 Magnus thought for a moment, and a sad smile spread across his face. “She was beautiful and sad. She used to sing me to sleep in Indonesian.”

“Why was she sad?” Maia asked.

“At the time I didn’t know, but as I got older, I realised she suffered from depression. She felt alone and isolated. She had no friends or family here in the US.” Magnus explained.

“Your mother committed suicide didn’t she?” Maia asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said a tear rolling down his cheek. “I found her.”

“Where was your father?” She asked gently not wanting to push too much.

“At work,” Magnus said trying to hold back the tears. “When he got home he was so angry at me, he blamed me, said it was all my fault.” Magnus sobbed.

“Magnus?” Maia said quietly as to not startle him as she moved to his side. “You know it wasn’t your fault, you were a child.”

“I know that now,” Magnus said his tears slowing.

“After she died my father wasn’t around much, he would sometimes be gone for days, when he was around he would drink, he’d go from ignoring me to abusing me, verbally and physically,” Magnus explained trying hard to hold it all together.

“People started to notice something was wrong. My neighbour reported my father for leaving me alone for long periods, and my school reported possible abuse. I was removed from my father’s custody and placed into the foster care system.” Magnus explained.

“Did your father fight your removal from the home?” Maia asked.

“No, he didn’t even bother to turn up to the hearing,” Magnus said quietly.

“Did you have any further contact with your father?” Maia asked.

“I saw him once when I was seven, and that was it. He tried to contact me when I was in my teens and then again when I turned 21, but I didn’t want anything to do with him. When I was 23, I was informed he’d passed away.”

“How did that make you feel, knowing he’d passed?”

“I actually didn’t feel anything,’ Magnus lied. Maia knew he was lying but let it go.

“You mentioned in a previous session that your father never wanted you, what gave you that impression?”

“You mean besides him saying it clearly to me?” Magnus said anger in his voice.

“If he truly didn’t want you, why would he try to contact you?”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

“Do you really not care?”

Magnus bit at his lip, trying to control his emotions. “No,” He said finally. “Of course I cared, all I ever wanted was for him to love me but he just never did.” Magnus felt a weight lift off his chest.

“Sadly not everyone is capable of expressing love, and for some showing love is very hard,” Maia explained.

“My mother would tell me she loved me all the time, but she still left me,” Magnus said quietly. “If she really loved me why would she do that?”

“Depression is a difficult concept to grasp for those who have never suffered from it, for someone who is depressed, the negative in their lives weights so heavily on them, they forget the positive. All they want is for the pain to be gone and they are blinded to anything else.” Maia explained. “Her leaving you has nothing to do with her love for you Magnus.”

“We’ve discussed your abandonment issues before Magnus, you’ve built this incredible group of family and friends around you, is your real fear that they will abandon you too?” Maia asked carefully.

“What if love isn’t enough, I’ve had people who have had no problems leaving me.”

“I assume you are referring to Camille?” Maia said knowing they were moving into new territory now because Magnus hadn’t wanted to discuss her before.

“Yes,” Magnus said his voice cracking.

“Tell me about Camille, about your relationship.”

“We met when I started at Belcourt, she was sophisticated and sexy, very different from the women I’d previously dated. I thought we were in love, but I was wrong.”

“What happened to lead you to that discovery?”

“She cheated on me, and not just at the end of our relationship but from the beginning. She was never serious about us, I was a plaything. We never talked, we never did anything together, and it was just convenient sex for her.”

“That must have hurt, being in love with someone who didn’t love you back,” Maia said trying to lead Magnus to his own conclusions about his relationship with Camille.

“It took me a long time to realise that I don’t think I ever loved her, I was looking for someone to love me, and I projected all that need and want onto the one person I knew couldn’t give it to me,” Magnus said honestly, everything clicking in his mind.

“You ended the relationship with Camille, you walked away,” Maia stated.

“I did,” Magnus felt his heart race. He realised that all this time he’d felt like Camille had just been another person to abandon him, that he wasn’t worthy of love but he never really had Camille’s love in the first place. The people who had truly loved him had never left him.

Magnus shook his head, and Maia smiled at him. “What are you thinking?” She asked.

“The people who have truly loved me have never abandoned me,” Magnus explained. “Raphael, Cat, Ragnor, they have stood by me and are always there for me.”

Maia smiled. “Relationships are complicated things, and I’m not just talking about romantic relationships. I like to think that when it comes to relationships, there are other important factors needed to keep that relationship alive besides love. Trust, honesty, respect, communication, loyalty, happiness, compromise, safety, independence and partnership are my little list. And I’m sure that you could talk to a dozen different people and they would all give you a different list of what they think is important in a relationship.” Maia explained. “The trick is to come up with a list of that is important to you in a relationship and to use that list when building those relationships with friends and family. I think you already have your own list if you really think about it.”

Magnus nodded, he did have his own list and the lists where a little different for each person in his life and he couldn’t help but smile when he realised that each and every person he cared about ticked off each item on their list, especially Alec who’s list was the longest and most complicated.

“Not every relationship, will tick every box in the list, always, there may be times when you struggle, but relationships take work, effort, and if you know that you lack something important in a relationship, then you have to work on it together.”

“I know,” Magnus said softly. “And I guess I’ve unconsciously been doing that with my friends for a long time. It’s just been so hard to shake the fear that someday they might think I’m too much work and give up on me.”

“You know they won’t, so now we need to work on you believing it. Because knowing something and believing it is very different.”

“And how do we do that?”

“First we need to work on your self-worth,” Maia explained. “You are worthy of love Magnus and so much more.”

Magnus let out a deep sob because it suddenly dawned on him that despite knowing he was loved, deep down he felt like he wasn’t worth it, his parents had so easily left him, because he wasn’t worth it. But that was a lie, he was worth it, and his friends and Alec showed him that every day.

Maia let Magnus cry, knowing that he’d had enough for one session. She went out to the waiting room.

“Alec, he needs you.” She said quietly.

Alec was into the room in a shot and knelt down beside Magnus, pulling him close. Magnus fell into Alec’s arms and sobbed against his shoulder. A few moments later Magnus pulled back embarrassed.

“Sorry Alexander.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Alec said smiling at his beautiful boyfriend. Even with smudged makeup, a runny nose and red-rimmed eyes he still the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Maia stood at her door smiling as Magnus hugged Alec close.

“We should leave things here for today,” She said. “I’d like to see you Wednesday.”

“He’ll be here,” Alec said answering for Magnus.

“I must look a fright,” Magnus said trying not to smudge his makeup even more.

“You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Alec said voicing his earlier thoughts.

Magnus blushed, and Maia had to hold back the ‘aww’ that wanted to escape her lips.

“Magnus, the bathroom is just to the left if you’d like to freshen up.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said making a beeline for the bathroom.

Alec watched him go, concern on his face.

“It was a rough session, but he’ll be OK,” Maia said not able to tell Alec anything more.

“I know he will, but I can’t help being worried about him,” Alec told her.

“Of course you can’t,” She smiled. “I’m slightly jealous, your relationship is something we all dream about finding someday.”

Alec blushed. To be honest, he had no idea when it came to relationships, he just did what felt right to him, and it was easy with Magnus.

“Speaking of Relationships, how are things going with Raphael?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.

Maia let out a little laugh, there was no use pretending that she and Raphael were just friends.

“We’re taking things slow,” Maia confessed. “I like Raphael, really like him, and he likes me, but we still have a long way to go. We’re both a little wary of jumping into things, we both have bad history when it comes to relationships.”

“Raphael needs someone like you in his life,” Magnus said having re-joined them. “I think you’ll be good for each other.”

“Thank you, Magnus, we’re still building our relationship list.” She smiled at him.

Alec looked confused, “I’ll explain all about it later Alexander,” Magnus said taking his hand.

They said their goodbyes and made their way in silence to the police station. Alec found a parking spot and rushed around to open Magnus’ door before he could get out of the car.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked.

“No,” Magnus said honestly, “But I think I will be.”

“I love you Magnus, and I am always here for you.”

“I know, thank you angel, and I love you too,” Magnus said taking his hand in his as they walked into the station together.

Alec asked for Detective Rodriguez, and they hadn’t even taken a seat in the waiting area when Alaric approached.

“Alec, Magnus,” Alaric said shaking hands with both of them. “Follow me.”

They followed Alaric into a meeting room.

“Private detective friends of Magnus, have been discreetly looking into the Morgenstern group.” Alec started. “None of the information they found would be news to you I would expect.”

Alec handed Alaric the document from Raphael. “This is the suspected locations that Morgenstern delivers drugs too for his clients.”

“You’re right,” Alaric said sadly, he’d been hoping for more. “This isn’t new, I have this information.”

“What you don’t have is this,” Alec passed him the lists Simon had printed off.

Alaric scanned the document. “What is this?”

“It’s the delivery locations for the furniture contract,” Magnus said calmly.

Alaric’s eyes widened as he compared the two lists and a broad smile spread across his face.

“This is good isn’t it?” Magnus asked.

“This is very good. Morgenstern has been under investigation so he’s had to scale back his true business and obviously they realised they couldn’t continue to use their transport companies any longer without fear of being caught.” Alaric said. He stopped for a moment thinking and then looked up at Alec and Magnus.

“I need to apologise,” Alaric said. “This is something I should have picked up, something I should have considered from the get-go.”

“What better way for Morgenstern to move his client’s product than with regular furniture shipments. No would suspect anything out of the ordinary because Belcourt has had the contract for years. He would have been beyond pissed when he found out after shelling out more than what the company was worth that they no longer had the contract, which may be his only reason for buying the company.”

“And he’s taken that anger out on Magnus, hoping he’d back down so that they’d get the contract back,” Alec added.

“Exactly,” Alaric said. “All of this isn’t firm proof, but it will go a long way toward us obtaining warrants for a more detailed search into Morgenstern and his employees.”

Magnus let out a relieved breath.

“I’ll follow up with the drug squad, they’ll be able to confirm the information in this document. Once I’ve got that I know the perfect judge to take this to, to get some warrants.” Alaric said pulling out his phone and making some notes.

“Keep us in the loop,” Alec said.

“Of course,” Alaric smiled. “I’ll let you know how I go with the warrants.”

“Thank you Alaric,” Magnus couldn’t help but smile back,

It was almost 5 pm by the time Alec and Magnus made it back to the apartment. Alec fed Chairman while Magnus touched up his makeup and changed his shirt.

They pulled up at Maryse’s place a little before 6 pm. Magnus instantly noticed Victor Aldertree’s car parked just in front.

“Looks like Victor is here,” Magnus said motioning to the silver BMW. Alec looked at the car, he’d noticed it parked at his parents’ home before but never realised it was Victor’s.

“I think he and mum are working from here until they find offices,” Alec said.

Alec didn’t bother knocking, he just opened the front door and walked right in, Magnus followed happily. They found Maryse and Victor standing in the kitchen, both sipping a glass for wine.

“Alec, Magnus,” Maryse said excitedly, placing her glass on the counter before moving to give them both a hug.

“Hi mum,” Alec said affectionately.

“Hello Victor,” Magnus said stepping towards him, shaking his hand.

“Magnus, great to see you.” Victor’s smile was genuine.

“Hey Victor,” Alec said nodding and smiling at the man.

“Hi Alec,” Victor said, “Maryse was just telling me that you and Magnus are moving in together.”

“Yes, as soon as Haven is all cleaned up,” Magnus said happily.

“From the funds, I released the other day to Simon, I’d say not to long now.” Victor handled all of Magnus’ money matters personally and had since Magnus joined The Institute.

“As much as I love staying with Alec, I miss my apartment,” Magnus admitted.

“How are things going with the new business?” Alec asked.

“Wonderfully,” Victor said beaming. “We signed the lease for our new offices just this morning, and with our new client PolyTech, we couldn’t be in a better position.”

Alec smiled when he heard the name.

“Magnus, I’d like to thank you for recommending our services to PolyTech,” Victor said.

“No need to thank me,” Magnus smiled. “All I did was pass your information along to Paul and Sam.”

“Magnus it’s an incredible account for us,” Maryse said smiling. “Andrea, The Institute’s receptionist, has approached us for a job, and of course we couldn’t say no, she’s brilliant. We also have two junior account managers joining us as well as Mark, one of the senior accountants. It’s the perfect little team.”

“We have about a dozen clients already. We haven’t poached any clients, but we’re not going to turn away clients who have chosen to leave The Institute on their own.” Victor smirked. “Robert should have worded his contracts better.”

“He probably won’t even notice,” Maryse laughed. “Well until his profits start dropping.”

“I should get going, leave you to your family dinner,” Victor said finishing off the last of his wine.

“Why don’t you stay Victor?” Alec asked and saw his mother smile.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You could never intrude,” Maryse said smiling at Victor sweetly and Magnus couldn’t help but smirk. Maybe Alec was right, there was something there after all.

“Thank you,” Victor smiled widely. “I’d love to stay.”

“No Rosie?” Alec asked noticing the housekeeper was nowhere in sight.

“Rosie’s in Florida visiting her sister and niece, she has the week off,” Maryse explained.

“Your mother is a superwoman, she’s been cooking up a storm between talking to clients and helping Max with his homework.”

Alec watched his mother blush.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had to cook such a large meal on my own, I forgot how much I love to cook,” Maryse explained.

“So this is where you get it from?” Magnus asked Alec. “Alec loves to cook too.”

“Oh Alec is a much better cook, I have no doubt, but I’m not too bad. I have no idea what happened when it comes to Isabelle.” Maryse laughed.

“Is Max upstairs?” Alec asked.

“He’s supposed to be finishing off his homework,” Maryse said.

“We’ll just go say hi,” Alec said grabbing Magnus by the hand.

They walked up the stairs, Alec smiling to himself.

“Playing matchmaker again Alexander?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, so far we’re batting 100, Jace and Clary, Izzy and Simon, Raphael and Maia,” Alec said happily. “It would be nice to see my mother happy, and Victor is a nice guy.”

“He most certainly is,” Magnus smiled.

Alec knocked on Max’s door and walked in. Max was laying on his bed, headphones on, engrossed in a comic book.

“I don’t remember comic’s being on the curriculum,” Alec laughed as Max slipped off his headphones.

“I finished my homework,” Max explained. “I deserve some chill time.”

Magnus couldn’t help but look around the room, measuring it up in his head, trying to decide the best place for the desk.

By the time they made it downstairs, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon had arrived. Clary and Jace were chatting away animatedly with Maryse, Simon and Izzy were chatting with Victor.

“Hey all,” Max shouted announcing his arrival. Jace and Izzy introduced Max to Clary and Simon, and they all filed into the dining room. Maryse had already set the table up to seat the nine of them. Max decided he wanted to sit at the head of the table and made a quick beeline for that chair. That left Alec, Magnus, Victor and Maryse seated on one side and Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon on the other.

Izzy helped her mother serve, and soon the room was filled with loud chatter and laughter.

“Simon, you’re an accountant?” Maryse asked ignoring Izzy rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I work with Magnus.” He said nervously.

“He’s my finance manager, administrator, PA and general all round everything. The company would fall apart if it weren’t for Simon.” Magnus explained.

Simon blushed slightly, “I doubt that.” He said quietly.

“Did you specialise in Small business accounting?” Maryse asked smiling.

“Initially I specialised in tax accounting, but since taking the job with Magnus, I’ve moved more into company accounting,” Simon said his nerves subsiding.

“You’re not considering poaching Simon, are you Maryse?” Magnus joked.

“If Mark hadn’t signed on I may have considered it,” Maryse laughed.

“You kids may not know this, but your mother is a qualified accountant,” Victor announced.

“You are?” Alec asked. It was definitely news to him.

“I am,” Maryse smiled. “I’ve always had a head for numbers, and it made good business sense to study accountancy. I took care of all the accounts when we first started The Institute.”

“I haven’t had to do accountancy work for years now, so I’d be a little rusty.” She said smiling.

“The basics never change, I doubt you’d have trouble picking it up again,” Simon said.

“How long have you and Clary known each other?” Maryse continued.

“We grew up next door to each other, so from about 3 years old, when Clary and her mum moved in with Luke.” He explained.

“I actually grew up on the same street as Jocelyn and went to school with her and Luke,” Maryse explained. “Though back in school Jocelyn only had eyes for Valentine.”

She realised after she’s said it that she probably shouldn’t have. “Sorry,” She said apologising to Clary.

“It’s fine,” Clary said smiling. “Mum’s always been very honest with me about her relationship with my birth father. I don’t know him, and I don’t care too. As far as I’m concerned Luke’s my dad.”

Maryse smiled at her. “I’ve really enjoyed catching up with Luke and Jocelyn, I never realised how much I missed her until we reconnected.”

Clary smiled. “Mum said the exact same thing to me the other morning about you.”

“Your mother showed me some of your work the other night, I don’t know much about art, but I know enough to know you’re extremely talented.”

Clary blushed.

“I’ve been telling her that for years,” Magnus agreed.

“I love working with Magnus because it gives me some incredible creative outlets and it gives me time to still paint and draw,” Clary explained.

After their main meal, Magnus and Alec helped Maryse clear the table. While Alec loaded the dishwasher, Magnus and Maryse snuck upstairs to Max’s bedroom.

“I was thinking,” Maryse said walking into Max’s room. “Here in front of the window might be the best spot for the desk.”

Magnus nodded. “It would be the best position for natural light.”

Magnus quickly took some measurements and made some notes on his phone.

“Max won’t need his old desk, so we could move his bed to that wall,” Maryse said pointing to the right. “The bookshelf can go on the left wall along with his chest of drawers.”

“I think that may actually give him more space overall.” Magnus smiled.

“I think so too.”

“This desk chair needs to go too, he’ll need a proper drafting chair,” Magnus explained. “I’ll talk to Alexander and organise that too.”

Maryse just smiled at Magnus. “Can I ask,” She started. “Why do you call him Alexander?”

“It’s his name isn’t it?” Magnus said.

“It is, but he hates it,” Maryse explained. “He’s wanted us to call him Alec since he was a kid.”

“I think it all comes down to tone,” Magnus said to Maryse who looked at him confused.

“When you yelled Alexander, it was usually because he was in trouble when I say it, my tone is filled with love.”

“You may have a point,” Maryse looked at Magnus for a long moment and then smiled. “I’m so grateful that you and Alec have found each other. Thank you for loving my son.”

“I’m grateful we found each other too, and as for loving him, it’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” Magnus said a little emotional.

“I don’t suppose you remember the name of the stain used on the timber of his bedroom furniture,” Magnus asked trying to get back to the job at hand.

“I don’t, but I’d have it in my records. We only got this furniture a few years ago so I would have kept it all for the warranty. I’ll dig it out for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Maryse.” Magnus smiled at her. “While we’re up here, did you want to show me your room?”

“Absolutely,” Maryse smiled widely and lead Magnus down the hall to her bedroom.

“I hate this suite,” She said as they walked inside. “It’s too dark and heavy.”

“It’s not a bad design,” Magnus said looking over her bed, side tables, chest and dressing table. “But I don’t think it really reflects you.” He said honestly.

“I didn’t pick it, Robert did,” Maryse said matter of factly. “I’ve always hated it.”

“Well, I could definitely design something more to your tastes,” Magnus said. “Do you have any preferences?”

“Surprise me. I think anything you design I’ll love.”

Magnus took some notes and measurements. “Did you still want a king sized bed?”

“God no, it is a pain to get decent bedding for. Queen size is enough.” Maryse explained. She looked at her dressing table. “I do have one request though, would you be able to add lights to the dressing table?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus smiled. “What use is a dressing table if you don’t have decent lighting to do your makeup!”

When they returned to the kitchen, Alec was busily making coffees.

“I took coffee orders while you were upstairs, I told them you were working on dessert,” Alec explained.

“Nice work angel,” Magnus said moving to help Maryse take the desserts out of the fridge. She had prepared individual chocolate mousses. Maryse added cream to the top of each bowl while Magnus sprinkled them with chocolate shavings. Maryse and Magnus began taking out desserts, and then Magnus returned to help Alec with the last of the coffees.

“This chocolate mousse is incredible Maryse,” Clary said humming happily.

“Thank you, I use milk and white chocolate together, I think it gives the mousse a little extra something,” Maryse explained.

“It really is delicious,” Simon said smiling. “Alec obviously gets his cooking skills form you.”

“It’s too bad you picked the only sibling that can’t cook to date,” Jace joked and was rewarded with Izzy kicking him in the shin.

“Ouch!” Jace exclaimed. “I only speak the truth.”

“Jace, your sister has many other redeeming features,” Maryse said chastising him. “I do recall you’re not all that skilled in the kitchen either, do I need to bring up the chocolate cookie incident.”

Jace cringed, and Alec and Izzy burst into laughter.

“Oh I believe this is a story we might want to hear,” Clary said giggling.

“A few years ago, Jace was home alone and craving chocolate cookies, since he was too lazy to go to the shops, he decided to bake some. The cookies actually looked and smelt amazing, but they were the worst thing I’d ever tasted.”

“I misread the recipe,” Jace said defensively.

“What did he do?” Simon asked.

“Instead of putting ½ a teaspoon of salt into the mixture, he put half a cup,” Maryse said laughing.

“Even the birds wouldn’t eat them,” Alec said laughing.

“At least I haven’t burnt down a kitchen,” Jace grumbled.

“It didn’t burn down, it was just a little singed around the edges,” Izzy said laughing.

“If I recall correctly, according to Simon, someone as beautiful as Izzy doesn’t need to know how to cook,” Alec said smiling at his sister.

Simon blushed, and Izzy gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Yes, well he’d say that because he wants. . .” Jace started to say, but this time Clary kicked him under the table.

“You really need to think before you talk,” Clary said sweetly to him. “We’re sitting at a family dinner.”

Maryse burst into laughter. “Finally, someone to keep you under control.” Everyone laughed except for Jace who pouted.

After clearing away dessert dishes, they made their way into the lounge area. Victor said his goodbyes, he still had some work he wanted to get to so he called it a night.

“I’ll walk you out,” Maryse said smiling and leading Victor to the front door.

“Dad called me yesterday,” Max blurted out when Maryse was out of earshot.

“What did he want?” Jace asked.

“He wanted to see me,” Max said quietly.

“Max, despite everything, he’s still your dad, if you want to see him, you can, mum would understand,” Alec said.

“That’s just it,” Max explained. “I don’t want to see him. After the way he treated Alec and Magnus and especially after the way he’d been treating mum these last few months, I don’t want to see him. I know I’ll end up saying something I’ll regret.”

“He called me too,” Izzy confessed. “I told him I wasn’t ready to see him.”

“I guess we’re the least favoured sons,” Jace said to Alec. “I definitely didn’t get a call.”

Alec shrugged. “I certainly won’t be expecting one any time soon,” his voice sounded neutral, but Magnus could see the pain in his eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment until Alec piped up. “Please don’t let me be the reason for you not seeing dad,” he said.

“You’re not Alec, he betrayed this family in more ways than one,” Izzy said reaching out and taking his hand.

“I just don’t want you to grow to resent me.” He said in barely a whisper.

“Never going to happen,” Max said moving to his side and pulling Alec and Izzy into a hug.

“Get in here you guys,” Izzy giggled, and the seven of them hugged each other tightly, falling back on the couch in a fit of giggles.

This was how Maryse found them moments later. Knowing something had transpired, not wanting to pry she decided to let it go.

“Would anyone like anything to drink?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t mind top up,” Magnus said holding up his half-empty wine glass.

Maryse went into the kitchen and brought back the bottle. In the end Magnus, Maryse, Clary and Simon finished off the bottle.

Izzy, Jace and Alec all had work the next day, and they’d reached their limit and were playing it safe.

“Shift tomorrow?” Maryse asked.

“Yep,” Alec said sadly.

Jace smirked. “Who would have thought that Mr Workaholic would ever sound so upset over going to work.”

“I’m not upset about going to work, I just hate leaving Magnus alone,” Alec explained. “I’d swap to days if it were possible but I’d be way down on the waiting list.”

“You’re break up the team?” Jace asked concerned.

“He will be doing no such thing,” Magnus said interrupting. “Alexander, you will not go changing your work schedule for me, I’m a big boy who can take care of himself.”

“Once we’re back at our office in Haven, we’re going to change our schedule to match yours anyway, so Magnus won’t be alone,” Simon added.

“You’d do that?” Maryse asked.

“Of course,” Clary said. “We’ve already discussed it since Izzy, Jace and Alec all work the same shift, it really isn’t a big deal for us.”

Maryse smiled widely. It was heart-warming to know that her children all had partners who were so considerate and caring.

“It’s getting late,” Alec said watching Magnus stifle a yawn. “We should get going.”

“It’s a school night,” Maryse said to Max.

“I’m not five mum,” Max complained.

“Maybe not, but you whine like a five-year-old when I try to get you out of bed in the mornings,” She countered.

Max rolled his eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked.

“I think eye rolling is genetic for you Lightwoods.” He giggled.

“That’s all me. I’m afraid,” Maryse giggled.

Alec asked if anyone needed a lift home, Izzy had driven the others in and was fine dropping everyone home. Alec and Magnus were home safe and sound well before 1am.

When they walked in the door, Chairman was sitting in the entryway, his tail swishing expectantly.

“Your cat wants a treat,” Magnus joked.

“You’re just upset because he likes me better.” Alec teased.

“Yep,” Magnus replied not bothering to deny it as he walked towards the bedroom.

Alec picked up Chairman who snuggled close as he carried him to the kitchen to give him a special treat.

Alec found Magnus in the bathroom removing his makeup. Alec leant on the door jamb, watching.

“Enjoying the show?” Magnus asked smiling.

“Absolutely,” Alec said. “I’ve come to realise there is as much an art to removing makeup as there is to applying it.”

“Why Alexander,” Magnus said surprised. “It seems I am rubbing off on you.”

Alec smirked at the comment, “Not yet but hopefully later.”

Magnus giggled. “Mind out of the gutter angel.”

“I can’t help it,” Alec playfully pouted. “How tired are you?”

Magnus smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. “I’m not that tired.”

Alec walked forward, wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

“Mmmm,” Alec murmured against Magnus' lips. “You taste good.”

“As do you, Alexander,” Magnus purred.

“Your mum asked me why I call you Alexander tonight,” Magnus whispered as Alec kissed along Magnus’ jaw.

Alec pulled back looking at his boyfriend. “What did you tell her?”

“I just explained that you don’t hate it as much when I call you that because of the tone I use,” Magnus explained.

Alec smiled. “That and the fact that when you say my name, I get tingles all over.”

“Yes well I wasn’t about to discuss tingles with your mother,” Magnus laughed.

“Good, our tingles stay between us.”

“Always, Angel.”

Alec moved his lips down Magnus’ neck and along his collarbone. He sucked and nipped at the skin there, marking his boyfriend before soothing the spot with his tongue. Magnus couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips.

“Can we move somewhere more comfortable?” Alec asked, his back cramping slightly at the awkward position.

Magnus giggled, taking Alec’s hand and they moved out into the bedroom. He stopped them at the end of Alec’s bed and pulled Alec down into another kiss. Pushing forward, Alec felt his knees hitting the end of the bed, and he fell backwards taking Magnus with him.

Magnus wasn’t expecting Alec to fall backwards and they landed awkwardly, Magnus accidentally kneeing Alec in the groin. Alec let out a painful groan.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Alexander,” Magnus said scrambling to move off Alec.

“It’s OK, my bad, I should have warned you.” Alec shifted uncomfortably.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, eyes twinkling. “Want me to kiss it better?” He asked sweetly. Trying to play the innocent.

“If you think it will help, yes please,” Alec laughed.

Magnus shifted down the bed, and Alec laid flat on his back, his legs dangling over the edge. With Alec’s help, he made quick work of Alec’s jeans and boxers.

“Move up the bed,” Magnus said as he slipped off the bed to remove his own clothes.

Alec shifted up the bed, removed the last of this clothing and then watched Magnus as he undressed.

“So beautiful,” Alec whispered, and Magnus blushed slightly.

Crawling back onto the bed, Magnus crawled up the length of Alec, giving him a quick peck on the lips. It wasn’t enough for Alec who grabbed Magnus and pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

Magnus broke away a little breathless and then shifted downwards, leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses as he went.

“Tell me where it hurt,” Magnus teased as he kissed Alec’s hips, his inner thighs.

“Getting warmer,” Alec giggled.

Magnus placed little kisses over his balls and Alec couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“It hurts a little there,” Alec said his voice becoming breathless.

“Hmm,” Magnus said before swirling his tongue around his balls and then sucking them gently into his mouth.

“Oh god,” Alec moaned throwing his head back, his hands on reflex moving to Magnus’ hair.

“How about here?” Magnus asked as he kissed the tip of Alec’s cock.

“It’s a little sore there,” Alec whispered.

Magnus wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue over it before sucking Alec into his mouth.

“Right there,” Alec moaned.

Magnus hummed around the head of Alec cock and slowly moved forward, taking his cock deep into his mouth, until he could feel him pushing against the back of this throat. He sucked up and down Alec’s length a few times before letting Alec’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged.

“Still sore? Oh no, let me make you feel better angel.” Magnus said playfully before sucking Alec’s cock deep into his mouth again.

Alec had lost the ability to speak, he moaned loudly and held Magnus’ head gently in his hands, trying to guide him. Willing him to move faster. As if reading his mind, Magnus picked up the pace, his mouth moving faster up and down the length of Alec’s cock, his tongue swirling around as he sucked. Magnus’ fingers wrapped around the base and moved following Magnus’ mouth, stroking as he sucked.

Alec knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the feeling of Magnus’ warm mouth around him and his hand stroking him firmly was too much. He felt the build-up in his balls and the heat in his groin.

“Mags,” Alec moaned. “I can’t . .”

That was all the warning Alec could get out as he fell over the edge. Magnus wrapped his lips tightly around Alec as he came, swallowing greedily, not letting a single drop escape. He continued to suck even as he felt Alec’s cock soften and didn’t let go until he felt Alec shift as the sensation became too much.

Magnus shifted on the bed. Moving to lay beside Alec. Alec rolled on to his side and pulled Magnus close, kissing him deeply.

“Feeling better?” Magnus giggled.

“Much, you have no idea,” Alec said smiling before kissing Magnus again.

Magnus returned Alec’s kiss and snuggled in close. He could feel Alec’s hands moving over his back, stroking gently, soothingly. Magnus had never felt as loved and safe as he did in Alec’s arms.

One of Alec’s hands moved between them, wrapping itself around Magnus’ rock hard cock, his fingers lazily stroked up and down, rubbing the precum over the head as they kissed. “I love you,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus hummed appreciatively.

“I love you too,” Magnus managed to whisper as Alec broke for air.

Alec kissed along Magnus’ jaw and down his neck, to his other collarbone and proceeded to give Magnus a matching hickey, all the while his hand never left Magnus’ cock, still stroking him slowly but firmly.

Alec gently pushed Magnus onto his back and proceeded to kiss down his chest to his abs. He gave his abs extra attention, running his tongue along the defined muscles before kissing over Magnus’ hips to his inner thighs. Alec kissed and licked and nipped gently at the sensitive skin there and Magnus moaned loudly.

Magnus let out a little whine of protest as Alec let go of Magnus cock, but his whining was cut short and turned to moans of pleasure as Alec sucked his cock deep into his mouth in one breath.

Alec’s mouth moved fast and with purpose, sucking up and down, tongue stroking, teeth gently teasing, pulling Magnus close and closer to the edge.

Magnus couldn’t help the movement of his hips, as he thrust upwards into his boyfriend’s hot mouth. He felt his balls swell and the familiar warmth spread through him as he got closer to cumming.

“Alexander, Alexander,” Magnus chatted over and over between moans, wanting badly to cum.

Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock sending wicked vibrations through him, and when Magnus felt one of Alec’s fingers brush over his tight hole, he was a goner. He didn’t even have a chance to warn Alec as he came, stream after stream of warm cum filling Alec’s mouth.

Alec swallowed loudly and let Magnus’ cock fall from his lips, he flicked his tongue out and licked along Magnus’ length and around the head, until Magnus let out a giggle.

“Ticklish?” Alec said smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Very,” Magnus smiled back at him. “Kiss me,” Magnus demanded.

Alec crawled up Magnus’ body, pressing against him as he took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

They lay together, kissing, wrapped around each other until Magnus let out a tired yawn. Moving off the bed, the pulled back the covers and slipped in together. Holding each other tightly.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love anyone as much as I love you,” Alec said quietly.

“I know what you mean angel, I love you so much.”

“Goodnight Mags,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“Goodnight Alexander.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some time together before Alec goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly please note that there have been some additional tags added to the fic. I need to warn you all there is violence, homophobic language and a minor character death in this chapter. I'm hoping the two smutty scenes balance it all out a little bit. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry, so so sorry. Please forgive me. Please know that things are going to be OK and there is no way this fic isn't having a happy ending!
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write and it left me feeling really emotional and cold inside. I'm not very good at writing this sort of thing, give me fluff and smut any day over drama and angst! But it was essential to the storyline so there was no getting around it!
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support and I hope this isn't too horrible!

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he watched his beautiful boyfriend preparing breakfast. Alec had decided on Banana Caramel Waffles, and of course he was making it all from scratch, well everything except for the ice cream but Magnus had no doubt that if they had the time, Alec could make that too.

“You’re going to make a wonderful wife someday,” Magnus teased.

Alec just laughed and continued stirring his caramel sauce.

Chairman came into the kitchen meowing loudly. “Could you grab him a snack?”  Alec asked.

“Sure thing,” Magnus said smiling as he went straight to Alec’s secret stash of cat treats. “Wow, Chairman has more treats than we do,” Magnus exclaimed.

“He’s our little man, he deserves to be spoilt.”

“I guess we know who’s going to be the fun dad and who’s going to have to be the one who says no.” Magnus laughed.

Just the thought of himself and Magnus being fathers made Alec’s heart flutter.

Magnus gave Chairman a treat and fresh water while Alec plated up breakfast. Soon they were sitting side by side on the couch feeding each other, both getting stickier by the moment.

“This is so good,” Magnus said taking another bite off Alec’s fork. “You are amazing in the kitchen.”

“Just in the kitchen?” Alec teased.

“You know what I meant Alexander.”

“Glad you like it,” Alec said blushing slightly at the praise.

“I think I’m going to have to start working out on a daily basis,” Magnus laughed rubbing his tummy.

“We can work out together,” Alec said smirking and wriggling his eyebrows.

“I meant gym work, Alexander.” Magnus laughed.

“So did I,” Alec said as innocently as possible.

“Sure you did,” Magnus leant forward and placed a sticky kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“So what did you want to do today?” Alec asked.

“Would you mind if we just stayed home and spent some time together alone?”

“Have you met me? Why would you think I’d mind that? Any time I get to spend with you is the best sort of time.” Alec explained.

Magnus smiled and leant in for another kiss, this time kissing Alec on the lips.

After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen and then took a very long shower together, only leaving the shower after the water had turned cold.

“I’m looking forward to your shower and your endless hot water.” Alec laughed as he wrapped Magnus in a towel before grabbing one for himself.

“Me too,” Magnus giggled. “I also can’t wait to get you into my bathtub.”

Alec followed Magnus back into the bedroom, barely a step behind.

“Are you following me?” Magnus joked.

“Yes, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth,” Alec said stepping closer, pressing himself up against Magnus back and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“I’d rather you stood beside me than behind me,” Magnus said turning in Alec’s arms to face him.

“Oh I don’t know, I enjoy the view behind you.” Alec joked.

Magnus let out a small giggle and blushed slightly.

“I do believe I’ve made you blush.” Alec teased as he ran his hand over Magnus’ muscular back.

“You may have,” Magnus said in barely a whisper, looking up into Alec’s lust filled eyes.

Alec took Magnus’ lips with his own, and Magnus melted against him.

“We should get dressed,” Magnus said a little breathless when they broke from their kiss.

“We should?” Alec questioned.

“Aren’t you cold?” Magnus asked.

“Not at all, I have a very hot body pressed against me keeping me warm.”

Magnus giggled. “Are you flirting with me, Alexander?”

“I’m trying too, is it working?” Alec said smirking.

“It’s definitely working,” Magnus said grinding his hips against Alec’s and there was no disguising how hard he was becoming.

Alec moaned at the feeling of Magnus’ hardness against his own. He would never get enough of his beautiful love.

“I want to taste you,” Alec said as his hands moved to the towel that now hung low on Magnus’ hips and slowly let it drop to the floor.

Magnus expected Alec to follow the towel down, but instead, Alec surprised him by lifting him almost effortlessly and striding over to the bed.

“My strong, handsome man,” Magnus giggled as Alec placed him on the bed gently and made quick work of his own towel.

Alec crawled up Magnus’ body, his lips hovering over Magnus’, their eyes locked.

“I love you, Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said before pulling into a kiss.

Alec lay gently on top of Magnus, their body pressed flush together as they kissed. Then Alec shifted, his legs straddling Magnus’ hips, his arms holding up his weight as he covered Magnus’ face and neck with kisses. Alec continued over Magnus’ shoulders, down his collarbones, down his chest, lips and tongue exploring every inch of Magnus’ golden skin.

“So beautiful,” Alec murmured against his skin between kisses and licks. “Mine.”

Magnus couldn’t help but close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation on Alec’s mouth exploring his body. Little moans escaped his lips when Alec gave extra attention to his sensitive nipples. Magnus’ hands moved to Alec, stroking up his back before his fingers thread through Alec’s hair. How he loved his beautiful boyfriend.

Alec moved to Magnus’ abs, licking along them, watching the muscles play under his skin. The little moans escaping Magnus’ lips urged him on, there was no sexier sound as far as Alec was concerned. Alec skipped Magnus’ hard cock to kiss down his legs and up the inside of his thighs. He watched Magnus’ cock harden and a drop of precum appear.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as Alec gently bit the inside of his thigh. He felt Alec smile against his skin. “Enough teasing.”

Alec let out a small laugh and moved back up to his lips. “I love teasing you.” He whispered before kissing him deeply.

Alec moved back down, and without hesitation, he took Magnus’ cock in hand, wrapping his lips around the tip sucking gently.

Magnus moaned, his fingers carding through Alec’s hair and Alec started to slowly take all of Magnus’ length into his mouth. Alec may have not been experienced when they had met, but the man was a natural when it came to giving head.

“So good,” Magnus moaned. Alec hummed around his cock, sending wicked shivers through Magnus’ body.

Alec started to suck slowly along Magnus’ length, his tongue swirling around the head, one of his hands following his lips, stroking him firmly. Every moan escaping Magnus’ mouth urging him on.

Magnus moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat and he was overcome by the urge to taste Alec. He smiled as the thought filled his head and slid his hands down from Alec’s hair to cup his face and gently motioned for Alec to look up, trying to get his attention.

Alec looked up at Magnus, confusion in his eyes.

“Alexander,” Magnus said a little breathless. “Can you stop for a moment please?”

Alec let Magnus’ cock fall from his mouth, and he looked up at him concern on his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked a little unsure of himself.

“God no angel, you were doing everything right, too right in fact. I didn’t think I could last much longer and there was something I was hoping we could try.” Magnus said smirking.

A look of relief flooded over Alec’s features.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked.

“Come lay down beside me,” Magnus said turning onto his side. “Your head pointed towards my feet.”

Alec did as Magnus asked and as Magnus shifted a little beside him, he realised what Magnus had in mind.

“I want to taste you, while you taste me,” Magnus said giggling.

Alec blushed for a moment and then nodded words failing him. This was right out of one of his fantasies.

Magnus shifted towards him as close as possible, taking Alec’s hard leaking cock in hand. He lifted his leg and gently placed it on Alec’s shoulder before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and licking at the precum.

Alec giggled, suddenly ticklish, and Magnus was sure it was the most adorable sound he’d ever heard.

Alec leant in close and mimicked Magnus, placing his leg on Magnus' shoulder giving him better access, and then took Magnus’ cock in hand and went back to his sucking and stroking.

Soon they found themselves falling into a rhythm, sucking and stroking, slowly at first and speeding up, their motions mimicking each other.

When Magnus deep throated Alec’s cock, Alec tried to do the same and found himself gagging slightly. Pulling back he caught his breath for a moment before finding his rhythm again.

Magnus felt the heat pooling in his groin, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, the feel of Alec’s mouth on his cock and Alec’s cock in his mouth was almost too much.

“So close,” Magnus moaned around Alec’s cock, and Alec responded by sucking harder and faster. Magnus did the same, his hand moving to play with Alec’s balls as he sucked him.

Alec moaned loudly as he felt himself almost at the edge. “Magnus,” he cried as a warning. Magnus sucked harder and faster and let himself go, moaning around Alec’s cock as he came hard, spurting deep into his mouth. Alec came seconds later, spurt after spurt of warm cum filling Magnus’ mouth. They both sucked greedily, taking every last drop from each other before pulling away.

Magnus moved quickly, turning on the bed and pinning Alec beneath him, kissing him fiercely. He could taste himself on Alec’s tongue and no doubt Alec could taste himself on Magnus.

They eventually broke apart, needing air, laying side by side panting.

“That was incredible,” Alec finally managed, and Magnus let out a laugh.

 “It’s such a turn on tasting you and me in my mouth all at once,” Alec said honestly.

“My thoughts exactly,” Magnus said agreeing with him.

Magnus pulled Alec close again and kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth exploring.

They lay together, wrapped around each other, in a comfortable silence until Alec felt Magnus shiver.

“Cold?”  He asked.

“Just a little,” Magnus said smiling.

“We should get dressed.”

“I guess so,” Magnus groaned playfully.

Magnus sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Alec sat up and did the same on his side.

“One day you’re going to have to teach me how you do that?”

“Do what angel?” Magnus asked as he stood up and stretched, his glorious naked body on display.

“Take me so deep without gagging,” Alec said blushing.

“Oh,” Magnus let out a little giggle. “I’m sure we could work on that.” He said smirking and making his way to the chest of drawers.

Magnus searched through his drawer for some fresh underwear and came up empty. “It seems I’ve run out of clean underwear.”

“Nope, you haven’t,” Alec said walking out of the room and returning with a washing basket full of clothes. He searched through it for a moment and came up with a red pair of Magnus’ boxers.

“Thank you, Angel,” Magnus said slipping into them.

“We really should fold and put away these clothes. I have two other baskets just like this.”

“We could put on a movie or watch a show and fold clothes together if you like,” Magnus suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Alec smiled at him widely.

They settled on watching more of Supergirl, parking themselves on the couch.

Magnus had just started folding socks when he noticed Alec watching him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked.

“Is that how you fold socks?” Alec said looking at the ball of socks in Magnus’ hand.

“Yes, problem?”

“Well, they are very round,” Alec said.

“So?” Magnus looked at him confused.

“This is what socks look like when I fold them,” Alec said holding up a pair of folded socks. They were more rectangular shaped.

“Does it really matter?”

“Well, I guess not,” Alec said not sure what to say.

Magnus could tell that it did matter to Alec and he would have laughed if it were anyone else but he knew that it would hurt Alec’s feelings. It seemed his boyfriend was a bit of a perfectionist.

“Why don’t you show me your way of folding socks?” Magnus asked.

“OK,” Alec said perking up.

He grabbed a pair of matching socks and placed them together, toe to toe, top to top, he then folded them in half, grabbed one of the tops and pulled it over the rest.

“See easy,” Alec said holding up the finished result.

Magnus grabbed a pair and followed precisely what Alec did, they still came out a little rounded but not as round as the other pair he had folded.

“You just need to push a little harder when you flip the sock over the pair,” Alec explained. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

Magnus was about to make a silly comment when his phone started ringing. He smiled as he picked it up off the coffee table.

“It’s Maryse,” Magnus told Alec as he answered. Alec paused the TV show.

“Good morning Maryse,” Magnus said happily.

“Good morning Magnus, I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all, Alexander was just showing me the correct way to fold socks.”

Maryse burst into laughter. “I’m so sorry.”

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle.

“Alec has his way of doing things. He used to unfold items and refold them because they weren’t to his liking when he was a kid.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Magnus laughed.

Alec pouted, knowing they were discussing him.

“No need to pout Angel,” Magnus said sweetly.

“The reason for my call is that I found the name of that stain,” Maryse said changing the subject.

“Oh brilliant,” Magnus said. “Give me a sec.” Magnus went into the bedroom to get his sketchbook and opened to the page he’d made his notes on after taking the measurements from his phone.

“OK go ahead.”

“The timber is Rosewood, and the stain is called Dark Natural,” Maryse explained.

“Perfect, we should be able to use Rosewood for the desk, it’s sturdy and durable.”

Magnus could hear talking in the background. “Is that Victor?” he asked. “Say Hi for me.”

“It is, we were just discussing the new office,” Maryse explained. “I don’t suppose you do office fit outs do you?”

“Actually, we do. That used to be our bread and butter when we first started. That is something I could definitely help you with. PolyTech makes all my office furniture too.”

“Wonderful, we get the keys to our new office space next week. As soon as I have the exact date, we’ll be in touch.” Maryse said excitedly.

“I’ll look forward to it, I love doing office fit outs from scratch,” Magnus said. “Work out your budget, and we’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“No need to thank me, it’s going to be fun, and it will look incredible on our resume.”

“Just a moment,” Maryse said, excusing herself and Magnus heard the phone go silent.

“Your mother just asked me to do her office fit out,” Magnus told Alec excitedly.

“That’s great babe,” Alec said smiling. “She couldn’t have hired anyone better.”

“Sorry about that,” Maryse said coming back onto the line. “Victor just left.”

“Dinner was wonderful last night,” Magnus said.

“Yes it was, I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much at a family dinner,” Maryse said honestly. “It was wonderful meeting Clary and Simon and to have Victor there too.”

“I think he was delighted you asked him to stay,” Magnus said cautiously.

“You think so?” Maryse asked.

“Definitely.”

“I like Victor, very much.”

“And I believe he likes you too Maryse.”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure about anything more than a working relationship,” Maryse said uncertainty in her voice. “It’s hard working with someone you’re involved with, I don’t want to make this awkward.”

“Maryse, Victor isn’t anything like Robert.”

“I know, but maybe it’s too soon?” Maryse said.

“I suggest taking things a day at a time and just let things take their own course.”

“How did you get to be so wise?” Maryse asked.

“It’s just a gift.” Magnus laughed.

“I’ll let you get back to your folding,” Maryse said.

Magnus looked at the baskets. “Alec’s almost done. He’s definitely going to make a wonderful wife.” He teased.

Maryse laughed when she heard Magnus cry out.

“Ouch,” Magnus cried. “That hurt Alexander.” Alec had pinched him.

“Well stop calling me your wife.”

“I said a wife, not my wife.”

“I’m not sure if that’s better Magnus,” Alec said seriously.

“You know I’m only teasing angel, you’re all man, my man,” Magnus said seductively.

“And that’s my cue to hang up. Say Hi to Alec for me.” Maryse said giggling as she hung up.

“Your mum says Hi,” Magnus said smirking.

“She heard all that didn’t she?” Alec groaned.

“She did.” Magnus laughed as he watched the blush spread over Alec.

They finished folding the clothes and their current episode of Supergirl and decided to make some lunch.

“What are you in the mood for?” Alec asked as he looked into the fridge.

Magnus moved in close, pressing up against Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You mean besides you?”

Alec laughed. “Lunch now, play later.”

“Promise?” Magnus asked his eyes lighting up.

“Definitely,” Alec said wriggling his butt up against Magnus’ crotch.

“What can you make the quickest?” Magnus asked laughing.

Alec laughed and looked at the ingredients in the fridge. “Omelettes and toast?”

“Perfect,” Magnus said shifting to give Alec room to get everything they’d need out of the fridge.

Alec got Magnus working, cutting up veggies while he started on the omelette mix. In no time at all, they were sitting down to a plate full of fluffy omelette and toast with freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Do you always squeeze your own juice?” Magnus asked.

“Usually, bottled juice always tends to leave me with a tummy ache, I’m not sure why, obviously something they put in it, but if I squeeze it myself that never happens.”

“I have to admit this does taste better,” Magnus said taking another sip.

“I did add a little sweetener to it, this last batch of oranges weren’t as sweet.”

They cleaned up the kitchen and started the dishwasher.

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I have a meeting at The Sanctuary tonight, so I’ll grab dinner with Raphael,” Magnus explained.

“Did you want me to leave you the car?”

“No, its fine Alexander, I’ll take a cab over, and Raphael can drop me back.”

“Sure?”

“Positive, it won’t be a late night,” Magnus said smiling.

“I believe you promised me dessert?” Magnus said as he hung a tea towel.

“I did?” Alec asked not remembering mentioning dessert.

“Your exact words were ‘lunch now, play later’ if I recall correctly,” Magnus said smirking.

“Oh,” Alec said trying to stop himself from blushing wildly and failing. “I thought you meant food.” He giggled nervously.

“You are food, for my heart and soul.” Magnus said and then groaned. “wow, that was so corny.”

“It was, but I love you anyway.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“More than I can ever express with words,” Alec said honestly.

“How about trying to show me with actions?” Magnus said seductively.

“It would be my pleasure.” Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

They made quick work of their clothes and were soon, laying on the bed, grinding against each other, kissing each other breathlessly.

“I need you inside me,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips, and Alec moaned in response, feeling himself hardening even more.

Alec shifted off the bed for a moment, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, before returning to Magnus and pulling him close. Alec rolled Magnus under him and rocked his hips against Magnus as he leant in for another kiss. Magnus spread his legs, letting Alec settle between them and pulled his legs back arching slightly, giving Alec enough room to slide his hand down Magnus body to his hard cock. He stroked Magnus a few times firmly before opening the lube and coating his fingers.

Alec let one finger slide backwards, over Magnus tight hole, circling it before slipping the tip inside him. Magnus mewed softly at the intrusion. Slowly Alec slid his finger deeper, and Magnus moaned, asking for more. Alec added a second finger and then a third and soon Magnus was lubed and ready.

“Please Alexander,” Magnus said as Alec shifted. He coated his cock in lube before tossing the tube to the side and shifting onto his knees between Magnus’ legs. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips lifting him, positioning him just perfectly so that Alec could slide in easily.

Magnus couldn’t help the enormous sigh that escaped his lips as he felt Alec sliding inside him. The slight burn of Alec’s cock stretching him open forgotten once Alec was buried deep. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, and Alec shifted off his knees, laying forward, still buried deep inside his boyfriend. Leaning up on his arms, Alec looked down at Magnus, the look of love and lust in Magnus’ eyes made Alec’s heart race. Leaning forward to kiss Magnus, Alec began to move, sliding his cock in and out of Magnus’ tight heat slowly over and over.

Magnus arched up under Alec, taking him deep and thrusting against him wanting more. “Harder,” He moaned against Alec’s lips.

Alec snapped his hips forward, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Magnus, making him see stars. “Yes,” Magnus moaned, over and over and Alec continued, thrust forward and pulling back, driving Magnus wild.

“More,” Magnus begged. “Harder,” He moaned. “Fuck me, Angel.” He chanted over and over.

Alec lost all control as Magnus started to beg. He began to thrust hard and fast into Magnus, his breath coming out in little grunts as he pushed them both closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Magnus screamed as Alec hit his prostate once again and he came hard, filling the space between them with his warm cum.

Alec’s thrusts became erratic as he felt Magnus squeeze around him and his warm cum against his skin. A few thrusts later, Alec was screaming Magnus’ name filling him with his own seed.

Alec collapsed on Magnus for a moment before quickly moving not wanting to crush him with his weight.

“Sorry,” He murmured trying to catch his breath.

Magnus giggled, “You’re not that heavy Alexander.” He said. “And for the record, I love your weight on me.”

Alec blushed at Magnus words and Magnus couldn’t help but blurt out “Adorable.”

Alec shifted, sliding out of Magnus and rolling to the side. Magnus felt the cum trickling out of him and sighed contently.

“Best dessert ever,” He said smiling widely.

“I love you,” Alec said kissing him sweetly.

“I love you too,” Magnus said holding Alec tightly.

“I don’t want to move, I want to stay here like this always with you,” Alec said.

“As much as I would love that, it may make work a little awkward.” Magnus giggled.

Alec laughed. “I guess so.”

They showered together, once again using up all the hot water and Magnus sat on the bed watching Alec change into his work clothes.

“You really are so sexy in uniform.” Magnus purred. Alec blushed.

“You’re sexy in anything or nothing,” Alec said trying to flirt back.

Magnus giggled, and a light flush came over his cheeks, making Alec smiled widely. It wasn’t often he got Magnus to blush.

“I’m going to miss you,” Alec said holding Magnus tight at the door.

“I’m going to miss you too Alexander.”

“I’ll still text you, even though I know you’ll be with Raphael.”

“Please do, and I will let you know when I’m home safe, and maybe if you’re free, we could have a chat,” Magnus smirked and idea filling his mind. “Ever fooled around over the phone?”

“What?” Alec asked, the question taking him completely by surprise.

“Phone sex Alexander.” Magnus laughed.

“No, I’ve never . . .” Alec blushed. “Magnus you know I’m not very experienced.”

“I know,” Magnus smiled. “But you never know.”

“I really don’t think I can do that while at work,” Alec said a little worried.

“I was mostly teasing Alexander,” Magnus said, “I would never ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I know,” Alec said smiling. “I better go.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much, and please take care when you go out.”

“Yes, mum.” Magnus joked.

“First calling me a wife, now a mother?” Alec laughed. “Do I need to remind you I am definitely all male?”

“No, no need to remind me, I’ll be remembering that every time I sit down for the next day or so.”

Alec’s face filled with concern. “Was I too rough, did I hurt you?”

“Not at all Alexander, it just a pleasant ache, a wonderful reminder of you my love.”

Alec visible relaxed his posture.

“You’re going to be late.”

“I don’t care,” Alec said pulling Magnus into a searing kiss.

He smiled at his boyfriend and left him standing in the doorway of the apartment, a little breathless.

Magnus watched Alec walking down the hall and only went inside when Alec was out of sight.

Thankfully traffic was light, and he made it to work with 10 minutes to spare. He stowed his things in his locker and made his way out to the staff lounge happily humming to himself.

“You’re in too much of a good mood for the start of the shift,” Jace said looking up from his seat as Alec approached.

“It’s not against the law to be in a good mood.”

“It should be.” Jace moaned.

“What’s up?” Alec asked taking a seat beside him.

“Nothing,” Jace grumbled.

“Bullshit,” Alec said. “Spit it out.”

“I’m just a little frustrated is all,” Jace said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

“With what?” Alec asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” Jace said.

Alec looked at him for a moment and then it hit him. “Oh, things not going well with Clary.”

“Things with Clary are wonderful, it’s just that we haven’t really moved past the whole holding hands and sweet kisses stage.”

“Oh,” Alec’s dating experience was sorely lacking, and he had no idea what to say.

“Clary wants to take things slow, and I respect that, but it’s just hard to not want more.”

“I understand,” Alec said.

“I mean you and Magnus, you’re past this stage right?” Jace asked.

Alec looked at his brother and blushed deeply. “Are you seriously asking me if we’re having sex?”

Jace laughed and shook his head. “I guess I was, but your reaction says it all.”

Alec let out an embarrassed laugh.

“So?” Jace teased.

“Seriously Jace,” Alec said punching him in the arm.

“Definitely having sex,” Jace smirked.

The sirens sounded, and they rushed to their stations to get ready. Jace smirked at Alec the whole time they were changing even more so when he noticed the hickeys along Alec’s collarbone.

Jace was about to make a comment about them when Alec decided to cut him off. “Since you’re so curious, we only do it, 2 or 3 times a day,” Alec said smirking as he went to take his seat inside the engine.

“2 or 3 times? A day?” Jace exclaimed. “You’re joking?”

“Nope, sometimes more if we have the time.” Alec laughed at the shocked expression on his brother’s face. Pulling out his phone, he sent Magnus a quick message to tell him they were going out on their first call. He got a message back almost immediately.

_‘Just getting dressed and off to The Sanctuary. Be safe my Angel.’_

_‘Always, love you, Magnus.’_

_‘Love you more.’_ Magnus sent back.

 _‘Not possible!’_ Alec sent just as they arrived at their call out. He tucked his phone safely into the engine’s storage compartment and got to work.

Magnus arrived at The Sanctuary a little after 7 pm and was greeted at the door by Joe one of the security guards.

“Great to see you, Magnus,” Joe said smiling as he held the door open for him.

“Good to see you too Joe, how are things?”

“Can’t complain,” Joe said smiling. “Where’s the boyfriend tonight?” he asked.

“Sadly working.”

“Ah, sadly we’ve all got to do it,” He said.

“Very true,” Magnus said smiling. “I guess they are all waiting for me?”

“All except Ruth, she wasn’t feeling well. She’s got the flu.”

“Poor Ruth,” Magnus said. He left Joe and made his way upstairs.

“Sorry I’m late,” Magnus said walking into the conference room. Raphael, Cat and Rob were all seated around the table. “It was murder trying to get a cab.”

“Where’s Alec?” Cat asked concerned.

“Work,” Magnus explained.

“I did offer to come to pick you up,” Raphael said.

“Doesn’t matter now, shall we get to the matters at hand?”

The meeting wasn’t very long, and it was only 8 pm when they called it a night.

“Thai food?” Raphael asked, and Magnus smiled.

“You know me too well.” Magnus turned to Cat. “Join us?”

“Actually I’d love too, Ragnor is buried in papers to grade at the moment, and you know how cranky it makes him.”

They all laughed. Ragnor loved his job, but he hated the fact that he had to test and grade his students. If he had his way, he’d just pass every student that showed any interest in the subject and fail the rest.

They were just sitting down to eat when Magnus got a text from Alec, telling him they were back at the station.

“Alec?” Cat asked.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Your smile,” She said. “It’s nice to see you so happy.”

“It’s nice to be this happy. I am deliriously in love. I never imagined I could ever feel like this.”

Cat squeeze Magnus’ hand. “You deserve it, Magnus.”

Magnus’ phone beeped loudly, and Magnus looked at it frowning. “Damn phone is almost dead.”

“Playing games again?” Raphael asked.

“What else is there to do during a cab ride?” Magnus laughed. “It should be fine. I’ll be home long before it dies completely.”

They ordered and were soon eat and chatting happily.

“Anything more from Alaric?” Raphael asked.

“Nothing since we last talked. He said he’d be in touch once he was able to get warrants.”

“I wish this was all over with,” Cat said with a sigh.

“I do to Cat,” Magnus said sadly.

As they walked back to The Sanctuary, Magnus noticed how tired Raphael was looking.

“You look exhausted, I’ll just grab a cab home.”

“Don’t be silly Magnus,” Cat said. “I can drop you off.”

“It’s out of your way Cat.” Magnus protested. “I’ll be perfectly safe in a cab.”

“Nope, not going to happen,” Raphael said. “One of us is going to drive you.”

“Fine,” Magnus said relenting. “Thank you, Cat I’d love a lift.”

Cat dropped Magnus off at the front of the building and waited for Magnus to text her he was safe in the apartment before she drove off for home.

Magnus walked into the kitchen and put his phone on charge. He sent Alec a quick text to let him know he was home and then filled Chairman’s bowls and walked into the bedroom to change. He was just undoing the buttons on his shirt when he heard his phone ringing.

Sprinting into the kitchen, he looked at the display, not recognising the number, he answered anyway.

“Mr Bane, I’m calling from Elite Security. We have an alarm at Haven Apartments. The front entrance, but no other alarms have been tripped, did you want us to send someone out?”

Magnus thought for a moment, it sounded like the front door had come open. They had had workmen onsite all day, they probably didn’t lock it correctly. If someone had broken in, the other sensors would have been triggered.

“No it’s fine, I’ll go take a look. If I find anything unusual, I’ll call back.”

“OK, thank you, Mr Bane.” The man hung up.

Magnus called George. “George, sorry to disturb you.” He said apologetically.

“Its fine Magnus, what’s up?”

“I just got a call from the security firm, the front door sensor was tripped, it probably wasn’t locked correctly.”

George thought for a moment. “That’s odd, I’m sure I locked it.” He said. “I was the last out tonight.”

“I’ll go check it out,” Magnus said.

“I’ll meet you there,” George said concerned.

“OK, see you soon,” Magnus said hanging up.

Magnus dropped the phone onto the counter and went back into the bedroom, doing up his shirt and grabbing his coat. He scooped up his keys and was out of the door in minutes. He hailed a cab and arrived at Haven in under 20 minutes.

George checked his phone and shook his head in confusion. If the alarm had gone off, he was supposed to be the security firm’s first call. He didn’t have a missed call. He suddenly felt dread wash over him, something wasn’t right. Making his way to his car, he called the security firm.

“We had a call that our alarm was tripped.” He said after verifying the password for their account.

“I’m sorry sir, but we don’t have any records showing a problem with your alarm tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you,” George said quickly hanging up and dialling Magnus. When Magnus didn’t pick up, he started to panic and phoned Alec.

Alec heard his phone ringing and looked at the display.

“George?” Alec said answering. “Is something wrong?”

“Magnus called me to tell me that he’d received a call from the security firm that the alarm at Haven had tripped. It sounded like it was just the front door. He called me and told me he was on his way over there. I thought it was strange because the security firm should have called me first, so I contacted them, they don’t have a record of our alarm tripping or a call to Magnus. I’ve tried calling him back, but he’s not answering.”

“Where are you now?” Alec asked panicked.

“On my way there,” George explained.

“I’m on my way,” Alec said hanging up.

Alec ran to Luke’s office and explained what had happened.

“I’ll drive you,” Luke said grabbing the keys to the station's car. “We’ll get there faster.”

As soon as they left the lot, Luke hit the lights, and they sped off. Alec tried Magnus’ phone multiple times, each time getting more and more fearful.

“Why isn’t he answering?” Alec said frustrated.

“It will be OK Alec,” Luke said trying to convince himself as well.

As the cab pulled up to Haven, Magnus paid the cabbie and got out. The cab whisked away in moments, and Magnus realised he probably should have asked him to wait. George was on his way. Hopefully, he’d be able to give him a lift home.

Magnus walked to the front door and tried the handle, it was locked tight. That’s odd he thought to himself. Maybe it was the back entrance, though he was sure the guy on the phone had said front entrance. Magnus reached into his pocket for his phone and came up empty. Then he remembered that he’d left his phone in the kitchen on charge. Damn it.

Magnus was about to go around the building to the back entrance when he heard footsteps, and he turned in their direction, expecting to see George. Instead, he saw two men approach, one was tall, thin, pale with blonde hair and sharp angular features, the other a little shorter, a darker complexion, most likely of Indian descent with dark hair and eyes.

The blonde gave Magnus the once over. “So you’re the fag causing my dad so many problems.” He said sneering at Magnus.

“I beg your pardon.”

“I beg your pardon,” the dark headed man parroted, “He even sounds like a fag.”

“All you had to do was let the contract go, and we would have left you alone, but you wouldn’t back down, even after I almost ran over your fuck buddy.”

Magnus felt his gut contract, this was the guy who’d hurt Alexander, who was after him. He had said his dad, so he had to be Jonathan Morgenstern. Dread filled Magnus as he realised he’d fucked up, he’d walked right into their hands.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“It’s too late for all that I’m afraid. I have orders to take care of you once and for all.”

Magnus noticed too late that the other man had circled behind him, Magnus tried to break to the left, but behind him, he heard a snap of electricity and then he felt a burning sting in his back. His entire body went rigid, he lost all his motor skills, but his mind was still sharp and in full panic mode. He’d been Tasered. He tried to talk, tried to move, but his body was stiff as a board. Suddenly he felt himself fall to his knees, as the current stopped and his body relaxed.

The man behind him grabbed him by the arms, holding him up as the blonde moved forward and punched Magnus hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and fall forward. Both men landed punch after punch on Magnus who tried in vain to curl up and block the onslaught, but it was difficult to move as he still didn’t have full control over his muscles. He felt himself being lifted by his hair and then a fist connect with his nose, he heard the bone break and felt the rush of blood. Magnus dropped to the ground and then felt a boot connect with his ribs. The pain was excruciating. The men laughed as they continued to kick at Magnus as the writhed on the ground in pain, desperately trying to block their attack. The last thing Magnus heard before the darkness took him was the blonde laughing that he’d take good care of his pretty boy for him when he was gone.

George sped to Haven as fast as he could, turning the corner he could see two figures surrounding a third on the ground. He saw one of the men pulling out a gun. George’s car had barely stopped when he flew out of it, grabbing the baseball bat he’d brought with him. He ran towards the men. They were too busy laughing to notice him. As the blonde raised the gun, George moved in swinging hard connecting with his head. The sound of the bat connecting with his skull was sickening, and the man dropped where he stood. The second man looked up in shock, not realised what was happening at first. George swung at him, hitting his arm and then swung again lower, taking out a knee. The man keeled over, screaming in pain, begging him to stop. George dropped the baseball bat, and pulled out his phone, calling for an ambulance and then the police, asking for Detective Rodriguez.

As Alec and Luke turned the corner, they saw 2 ambulances and 3 police vehicles blocking off the area. Luke stopped the car as close as possible to the scene, and Alec took off running. A police officer tried to stop Alec, but he shrugged him off, running forward. Alec saw a body lying on the pavement, covered in a sheet and almost fell to his knees. He heard his name being called but couldn’t focus. He turned to see Alaric Rodriguez and George making their way towards him.

“Magnus?” Alec croaked his voice failing him.

“He’s in the ambulance, it’s not good Alec,” Alaric said honestly.

Alec turned and sprinted towards the ambulance trying to hold back the tears.

“Magnus!” he yelled frantically.

The back of the ambulance opened, and Alec could see Magnus inside, he was bloody and bruised. There were two drips attached, and he was hooked up to the monitors. His vitals looked weak even to Alec’s untrained eye.

“Your friend is in critical condition, but we’ve managed to stabilise him for transport. He’s lost a lot of blood and has extensive injuries.” The paramedic explained.

Alec felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Luke standing there.

“Where are you taking him?” Luke asked.

“St Mary’s.”

“We’ll follow,” Luke said.

“No, I’m not leaving him,” Alec screamed.

“He can travel with us,” said the second paramedic and Alec recognised him, but couldn’t remember his name. “It’s OK Alec.”

“Patrick, Izzy’s friend,” Alec said remembering back to the night he’d been clipped by the car.

“Yeah,” Patrick helped Alec up into the ambulance and strapped him into a seat. Moments later they took off, sirens blazing.

Luke walked back to Alaric and George.

“What the hell happened?”

“It was an ambush. They obviously orchestrated the call to get Magnus out here. George arrived just in time, he took out both attackers.” Alaric explained.

“That one didn’t make it, the second is in the other bus. Singing like a canary.”

“Morgenstern?” Luke asked trying to control his anger.

“Yes, and I have reason to believe that that one’s Jonathan Morgenstern,” Alaric said pointing toward the covered body.

Luke felt a pain in his chest, how was he going to tell his wife that her son was dead. Jocelyn hadn’t seen her son in over 15 years, but she still held out hope that one day they’d reconcile. Sadly there was just too much of his father in him.

“Fuck,” Luke said under his breath.

“You know him?”

“He’s Jocelyn’s son, they’ve been estranged for almost 15 years, but this is going to hit her hard.”

Alaric cursed under his breath, how could he have forgotten, Jocelyn had been Valentine Morgenstern’s first wife.

“I’m so sorry,” George said.

“Don’t be, Jonathan wasn’t good people, and you did what you had to do to save Magnus,” Luke said.

“I have calls to make, and I need to get to the hospital,” Luke said pulling out his phone.

“Can you tell Alec that I wish I could be there, but it seems I’m under arrest?” George said sadly.

“It’s just a formality, we have the footage from the security cameras. George, you’ll be free to go after questioning.”

“I’ll let Alec know, and we’ll keep you in the loop,” Luke said.

“Alec has my number,’ George smiled sadly.

Luke walked back towards the car and sat inside. His first call was to Maryse. Then he called the station, talking to Jace and asking him to tell Izzy and Clary. Clary could contact Magnus’ friends Raphael, Cat and Ragnor. He chose not to say anything to them about Jonathan, not until he talked to Jocelyn. Driving home, he decided this was a conversation best had face to face.

Magnus did not regain consciousness during the ambulance ride, and Patrick ensured Alec it was for the best because he’d be in too much pain. On arrival at St Mary’s Magnus was rushed into emergency and almost immediately into an operating room.

Alec was left with no choice but to wait and pray. Alec sat in the Emergency waiting room, jumping every time one of the theatre doors opened. It seemed that every door bar the one Magnus had been taken through had opened at least a dozen times since Alec’s arrival.

Alec was sitting, slumped forward, face in his hands, desperately trying to hold back the tears when he felt arms wrap around him. He jumped at the contact, not having heard anymore approach. He blinked as he noticed Cat seated beside him and a very pale Raphael and Ragnor standing.

“I’m still waiting for information, he’s been in surgery since we arrived, no one’s been able to tell me anything,” Alec said rambling. “I keep waiting, but they just don’t know anything, what’s taking so long?”

“I’ll try to find out,” Raphael said moving towards a nurse’s station.

“Cat,” Alec said his tears starting to flow. “I can’t lose him.”

Cat pulled him close, and Alec burst into tears. He was unable to hold it back any longer. He sobbed loudly, gasping for breath and clutching at his heart. Cat immediately knew what to do, Alec was having a panic attack. She motioned to Ragnor, asking him to get a nurse and sat in front of Alec, trying to get him to breathe.

“Alec, listen to me, it’s OK, you need to breathe for me, you need to try and calm down,” Cat said over and over.

Jace, Izzy, Max and Maryse rushed in. Their first instinct was to rush to Alec’s side, but Ragnor stopped them.

“He's having a panic attack, Cat’s talking him down.” He explained. Alec’s family hung back, their face awash with worry.

“No news on Magnus yet,” Raphael said joining the group.

A nurse rushed forward carrying pills and some water and handed them to Cat.

“Alec, you need to take this, it will help you calm down.” Cat explained.

Alec took the pills and swallowed, not even bothering to ask what they were. He finished off the water and took a deep, steadying breath. It was then that he noticed his family had arrived.

“Oh baby,” Maryse said sitting beside him and pulling him close.

By the time the doctors came with an update, Clary, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn had all arrived.

“Mr Lightwood?” The doctor asked stepping forward.

“That’s me,” Alec said standing and making his way over to the doctor.

He knew that everyone else had followed him and were right behind him.

The doctor hesitated for a moment.

“They’re all Magnus’ family,” Alec said answering the question the doctor was about to ask.

“Mr Bane is out of surgery, he’s in a serious but stable condition and will be transferred to ICU in the next hour or so.” The doctor explained.

“What are his injuries?” Cat asked needing to know the extent of them.

“He has significant injuries. He has a concussion, a broken nose, broken metacarpals in his left hand as well as 5 phalanges.”

“A broken hand,” Izzy said somewhere behind Alec.

“He has a comminuted fracture of the tibial of his left leg that required surgery, we had to use a rod and plates as it had multiple breaks.” The doctor continued. “He has one broken rib that caused a traumatic pneumothorax, punctured lung and we had to insert a chest tube. His spleen ruptured, and we had to perform an open splenectomy, we didn’t have time for anything else.” He explained. “There has been some renal trauma to his left kidney, but it looks to be minor and should resolve itself.”

“That’s it?” Ragnor asked.

“Isn’t that enough?” Alec said in barely a whisper.

“He has a burn to his back, most likely from a Taser, cuts and deep bruising to his torso and has lost a considerable amount of blood but what concerns us at the moment is the head trauma. He’s in a coma.”

“For how long?” Alec asked.

“We’re unsure, it could be hours or days, it could be longer, and it’s hard to tell. We have scheduled an MRI to determine if there is any brain injury or damage and an EEG to measure electrical activity.”

“But he’ll wake up?” Alec asked trying hard to control the fear he was feeling.

“Honestly, we don’t know, if the tests are clear, there shouldn’t be any reason for him not too.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Cat said.

“I know it all seems overwhelming, but Mr Bane has been very fortunate that his injuries weren’t worse. Once he’s moved, you’ll be able to see him, but only immediate family are allowed and then only one or two at a time.” The doctor said before turning to leave.

They all sat waiting for Magnus to be moved in silence. Luke’s phone rang breaking that silence, and he answered and walked away for a little privacy. When he stepped back his face was grim, and he nodded his head, and Jocelyn burst into tears. Clary went immediately to her side holding her tight.

“One of the men that attacked Magnus tonight was Jonathan Morgenstern,” Luke explained. “George, the super from Haven was the first on the scene. When he arrived, Jonathan had pulled out a gun and had it pointed at Magnus. George took Jonathan and his accomplice out with a baseball bat. Jonathan died at the scene.”

Jocelyn let out a huge sob and rushed out of the room, closely followed by Clary and Maryse.

Everyone looked around confused.

“He was her son?” Alec asked.

“Yes, they hadn’t seen each other in over 15 years, but he was still her son.”

Luke turned and went in search of this wife.

“Jocelyn was married to Valentine Morgenstern, he’s Clary’s father. She left him just after Clary was born, but his son stayed with him.” Alec explained to those who didn’t know the story.

“That poor woman,” Cat said tears falling.

“He tried to kill Magnus,” Raphael growled.

“I know that,” Cat said defensively, “But imagine what she must be going through, knowing that her biological son, tried to kill a man, she has taken into her heart and loves like a son and that it has cost him his life and all because he was raised by his father. Imagine the guilt and pain she must be feeling.”

Cat’s words sunk in and Raphael nodded, realising exactly what she meant now.

“Mr Lightwood?”

Alec turned to find a nurse standing behind them.

“Your fiancé is being transferred to ICU, bed 17.” She explained. “I’m afraid I have to insist that only immediate family enter.”

“That would be his three siblings and me,” Alec explained to her.

“Go,” Izzy said to Alec. “We’ll tell the others he’s been moved and wait for you outside the ICU.”

“Thanks, Izzy,” Alec said giving his sister a quick hug.

Alec, Raphael, Cat and Ragnor made their way to ICU and signed in with the nurse on duty.

“I can only allow two of you at a time,” She said sternly.

“You go,” Ragnor said to Cat and Alec. No one argued, and they rushed through the doors and made their way to the room at the end of the hall. Magnus was in a private room, the lights were low, but the multiple monitors in the room cast the room in an eerie green glow.

Alec felt his breath hitch as he saw Magnus. He looked so small, so fragile, the golden glow of his skin gone and replaced by a grey pallor, it was as if the colour had washed out of him. Cat moved forward, but Alec felt glued to the spot just inside the door of Magnus’ room.

Alec couldn’t breathe, he felt panic rising up inside him. This was his fault, he hadn’t been there to protect Magnus. He had promised to keep him safe, and he’d failed.

“Alec?” Cat said looking back at him, confused.

“I failed him,” Alec blurted out before turning and running from the room. He ran right past a very confused Raphael and Ragnor and out of the ICU. He didn’t stop running until he found himself outside the hospital’s front doors.

Alec stood in the cold, dark night, tears streaming down his face, trying hard to get his breathing under control.

“Alec?” A soft voice said behind him, and he turned to see Jocelyn standing there staring at him.

“Jocelyn,” was all Alec managed to say before he felt himself sink to the cold ground.

Jocelyn was beside him in a shot, she pulled him close, and they both sat there, rocking together and crying.

It felt like hours but Alec knew it had most likely only been about 10 minutes and they both seemed to be cried out.

“This is not your fault,” Jocelyn finally said, almost as if she could read Alec’s mind.

“I promised to protect him,” Alec said in a tiny voice.

“And you have, but you can’t protect someone 24 x 7,” Jocelyn said quietly.

“I failed my son, I should never have abandoned him, never have left him with his father,” She said.

“You can’t blame yourself for your son’s choices, for your ex’s actions,” Alec said.

“Wise words, maybe you should relate them to yourself,” Jocelyn said with the slightest of smiles on her face.

Alec knew she was right, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d let Magnus down. He knew there was only one person to blame for all of this, only one person who should be held accountable. Valentine Morgenstern.

“I need to get back in there,’ Alec said.

“You do,” Jocelyn said tears welling in her eyes once more. “Tell Magnus I love him.”

“I will, but he already knows you do,” Alec said kissing Jocelyn on the cheek.

They both stood, and the mother in Jocelyn couldn’t help but dust Alec off before he walked back into the hospital.

Jocelyn felt a presence beside her and turned to find Maryse.

“You have an amazing son,” Jocelyn said.

“I know,” Maryse said wrapping her arms around her friend tightly.

Alec walked back into the hospital, tears still falling but more composed than he’d been all night. He walked past his family and friend and right back into ICU. Ragnor, Cat and Raphael were all standing just outside Magnus’ door. Alec could see a nurse was inside with him.

“She’s checking vitals,” Cat explained.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said weakly.

“There is no need to apologise,” Cat said. “Seeing someone you love like that is hard.”

“That’s not what I’m sorry for,” Alec said looking at Magnus’ friend, his family. “I promised to protect him, to keep him safe, and I failed.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this,” Raphael said. “You failed no one.”

Raphael pulled Alec into a fierce hug, catching Alec completely off guard.

“For once Raphael is right about something,” Ragnor said trying to lighten the mood.

The nurse came out of the room and smiled at them. “His vitals are good and improving.” She explained. “I don’t mind if you all want to sit with him, there are some extra chairs in the hallway, just don’t crowd him too much when he wakes and please let us know when he does.”

The nurse walked away, and Ragnor and Raphael went and grabbed a few more chairs.

This time on entering the room, Alec walked right up to Magnus bedside and took his hand gently.

“I love you Magnus,” He said tears streaming down his face. “Don’t you dare leave me.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec refuses to leave the hospital until Magnus wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I'm posting this chapter from work and its the first time I've tried from my work PC, it's behaving a little odd so hopefully the text will look OK once posted.
> 
> I've only had a quick read through of the chapter so please let me know if there are too many mistakes, my twins have been particularly unsettled the last few days and i'm running on about 4 hours sleep in the last 48 hours! Really tempted to crawl under my desk for a nap but not sure that would look good since this is only my 4th week here, hehe.
> 
> This chapter shouldn't be as horrible as the last one, so hopefully you enjoy it! I was hoping to get Flames completed before i go on vacation on August 5th but i don't think i will be able too. I really don't want to rush the last chapters so i may be able to post another chapter before i leave and the rest will be posted when i get back. I'll be away for 3 weeks, we're travelling to the USA and the Caribbean. I won't have my laptop with me but i work old school, by writing on paper first, so i will work on Chapter 40 and my epilogues (there may be two or one very long one) while i'm cruising the Caribbean! So hopefully they will be worth the wait and you can all hang in there with me!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, it means the world to me. Hugs to you all!

“Alec?” Cat said quietly.

When Alec didn’t respond, she moved closer. “Alec?”

Alec turned and looked up at Cat. “Sorry?” he said. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, and he looked beyond exhausted.

“It’s almost 4 am, maybe you should go home and get some rest,” Cat said.

“I’m fine, I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” Alec said determination in his voice. “The rest of you should go home, you have jobs that need you tomorrow.”

Alec’s family, Clary, Simon, Luke and Jocelyn had left a few hours ago, after Alec promised to call them all immediately if there was any change in Magnus’ condition.

Luke had told Alec not to worry about work, he’d take care of it. Alec knew that he had more than enough vacation days to cover it.

“Alec, you need to rest too,” Raphael said.

“I will, I can nap anywhere,” Alec said giving him a false smile.

“If anything changes . . .’ Ragnor said, and Alec cut him off.

“I’ll call you straight away.”

Alec heard the trio moving behind him, shifting chairs. Alec mumbled a goodbye, his attention entirely on Magnus.

“He’s still blaming himself,” Cat said as they walked out of the hospital.

“I know,” Raphael said. “I don’t think he’ll stop until Magnus wakes up.”

“I really wish he’d go home and get some rest,” Cat said.

“You know he won’t leave him,” Raphael said.

“I’ll call his sister tomorrow, maybe she’ll be able to convince him to go and get some rest.” Cat explained.

“That’s a good idea, he might listen to her,” Ragnor added.

When the nurse came in to take Magnus’ vitals an hour later, she was not surprised to see Alec still by his side. “I guess there is no convincing you to go home and rest.” She said.

“No there isn’t,” Alec said.

“That’s what I thought. I’m having an orderly bring in a recliner. I wish I could offer you a bed, but we don’t have any free, but at least with the recliner, you’ll be able to grab a nap.”

Alec looked at the nurse, his expression full of gratitude. “Thank you,’ he said trying to hold back the tears.

“No need to thank me,” She said as she went about taking vitals and filling in Magnus’ chart.

“You should talk to him,” She said. “They always say that coma patients can hear while they are sleeping.”

“I’ll do that then,” Alec said giving her a small smile.

A few minutes later an orderly came into the room, pushing an old recliner which he set up bedside for Alec. He had also brought in extra blankets and a pillow. Alec thought he’d left but was started when he walked back in carrying a tray. He placed it on the patient table that had been pushed to the side.

“There’s no hot food this time of night, but we thought you might want some sandwiches and I rustled up a couple cans of Coke, and some cookies too.” He said.

“Oh, thank you, that’s very generous of you,” Alec said a little emotional.

“We all know what it’s like to worry about a loved one, anything we can do to help, just ask.” The man said and left quietly leaving Alec to his thoughts.

Alec rolled the patient table within reach, careful not to move any of the equipment attached to Magnus and settled into the recliner, which despite its age, was very comfortable.

For the first time since arriving at the hospital, Alec decided to look at his phone. He had a heap of messages from the guys at work, all sending Magnus their best wishes and offering Alec their support. The messages really warmed Alec’s heart, he really was so grateful that he worked with an incredible group of guys.

He had messages from Lydia, Hodge and Maia, all offering him support and one from George asking Alec to call when he can, no matter the time. Alec noticed the message had only been sent 30 minutes ago, so he decides to try George.

“Hi Alec,” George said answering on the second ring.

“Sorry for not calling sooner,” Alec said. “I only just checked my messages.”

“That’s fine Alec, I understand, Raphael called me with an update a few hours ago.”

“Still no change,” Alec said.

There was a pause in the conversation, Alec unsure what to say, how do you thank someone for saving the life of the person you love the most.

“George, I don’t know how to thank you,” Alec started to say.

“Alec, no thanks is necessary,” George said. “I just wish I’d gotten their sooner.”

“This is not your fault George, you saved him,” Alec said his voice cracking a little. “I will forever be eternally grateful to you.”

“Let’s just call it even, Magnus saved my life, in more ways than I can count, so I was just returning the favour,” George said choked with emotion. “I’m sorry I didn’t come down to the hospital.”

“They are only allowing immediate family in to see Magnus at the moment anyway,” Alec explained. “How did it go at the police station?”

“After they viewed the footage from our security system, I was officially cleared of any wrongdoing,” George explained. “I won’t face any charges.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“To be honest, even if I were facing charges I would do it all again.’ George explained.

“I should let you get some rest,” Alec said. “I’ll call you with an update in the morning and if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Alec, you try and get some rest too.”

“I will, bye George.”

“Bye,” George said hanging up.

Alec picked up a sandwich, and it wasn’t until he took the first bite that he realised how hungry he was, he polished off both sandwiches, a coke and half the cookies in no time.

Grabbing a blanket and the pillow, Alec made himself comfy on the recliner and closed his eyes. Sleep took him in moments.

When Alec woke, he could see that it was light outside and he was surprised to see that he’d slept for a few hours.

Alec’s eyes roamed over Magnus. He didn’t look as pale as he had the night before but his golden glow hadn’t fully returned. His monitors looked almost exactly the same as they had before Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus heartbeat, respiration and brain function were all regular.

Alec was stretching when a nurse came into the room.

“You’re awake.” She said smiling.

“Yeah,” Alec said smiling back.

“Those recliners are more comfortable than they look. They wanted to toss them out a few years ago, but we stopped them,” she explained.

“I guess there’s been no change,” Alec asked.

“No change but his vitals are strong,” She said trying to reassure him.

“Thanks,” Alec said, he excused himself for a moment to use the bathroom, and the nurse was just finishing up when he returned.

“I’ll make sure they send some breakfast your way,” She said smiling before leaving.

“Thanks,” Alec said. “I’d really appreciate it.”

Alec sent out a group text to everyone, telling them all that Magnus’ vitals were stable but still no change in his condition. He sat back in the recliner, snuggled under the blanket, watching Magnus. He remembered the night nurse telling him to talk to Magnus.

“You really scared me you know,” Alec said feeling a little silly. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“If you were awake I’d be so angry with you right now, what were you thinking, going there alone at night!”

“I think it’s obvious now, that I can’t let you out of my sight, even for a moment,” Alec said. “You promised me happy every after Magnus Bane, you’re not backing out on me now!”

It was a little after 10am when a nurse came in followed by Detective Rodriguez. “You have 15 minutes,” She said sternly.

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” Alaric said trying to smile.

“They are strict about their visiting rules in ICU,” Alec explained.

“How’s he doing?” Alaric asked.

“His vitals are strong and stable, but he’s in a coma,” Alec told him.

“He’s a fighter Alec,” Alaric said trying to sound reassuring.

“I know,” Alec smiled weakly.

“I wanted to update you personally,” Alaric explained. “As you know, one of Magnus’ attackers was Jonathan Morgenstern. He was pronounced dead at the scene.”

“I know,” Alec said glumly, his mind drifting to Jocelyn.

“The other man was Raj Singh. He worked as Jonathan’s personal assistant at The Morgenstern group.”

“I see,” Was all Alec could say.

“He’s singing like a canary, or however that old saying goes. It seems that Jonathan never trusted his father and has every conversation between them recorded. Raj has given us access to the cloud account which held these records as well as other information about Morgenstern’s organisation, this information is going to put Valentine Morgenstern away for a very long time.”

Alec took a relieved breath, it was all finally over. It felt like an empty victory as he watched Magnus’ still figure in his hospital bed.

“So we were right about why he bought Belcourt and why he was threatening Magnus?” Alec asked.

“You were, Morgenstern was getting desperate, and he was losing customers, which meant he was losing millions, which is why he sent Jonathan after Magnus once and for all,” Alaric explained.

“We brought Valentine Morgenstern in this morning, of course, he demanded a lawyer immediately,” Alaric said. “No fancy lawyer is getting him off these charges.”

“All I care about it ensuring Magnus is safe.”

“I promise he will be, with Valentine in custody and Jonathan dead, there really isn’t anyone to take over the organisation, the rest of their associates are scattering, no one wants to be caught holding the bag for this. We believe the threat is over.”

The nurse walked past the room and shook her head. “That’s all the time you get Detective. We’re taking Mr Bane for an MRI.” She explained.

“I’ll contact Raphael and update him on the case, please let me know about Magnus,” Alaric said.

“I will,” Alec said. “Thank you, Alaric.”

“An orderly will be in here in a moment to get Magnus ready to go to the MRI room, you’re Ok to stay while he's gone.” The nurse explained.

Two orderlies came to collect Magnus and explained to Alec he’d be gone for an hour or so. Alec sat in his recliner and closed his eyes for a moment. He must have nodded off because he was awoken by a soft voice and a hand on his shoulder.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his mother.

“The nurses said it was OK for me to be here since I’m the mother in law.” She said as Alec rose from the recliner.

Maryse pulled her son into a hug. “How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” Alec said, “The staff have been feeding me, and this recliner is very comfy I’ve gotten a little sleep.”

“But not enough,” Maryse said.

She saw Alec shrug. “Don’t worry I’m not going to insist you leave, but I will insist that you try to get some more rest, I’ll stay with you.”

Alec agreed with his mother’s demands and snuggled back into the recliner and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, Magnus was back, and his mother was sitting beside him reading.

Alec smiled at his mother.

“I’m not sure if he can really hear me but you never know,” she said.

“What are you reading?” Alec asked.

“Pride and Prejudice,” Maryse explained. “I thought Magnus might like it.”

“He loves the movie, so I think he just might.”

“I’ve never actually read it myself, but they didn’t have much choice in the hospital shop downstairs.” She said. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really,” Alec said.

“You should eat something, its way past lunchtime.” Maryse searched through her handbag. “I’ll go get you something from the café.”

“Thanks, mum,” Alec said smiling weakly at her.

Maryse left the room, and Alec turned back to Magnus. He took his hand carefully because his other hand was broken, the drip was connected to Magnus good arm. He leant in close, kissing his knuckles gently.

Alec felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to see possibly the last person he expected, come up on the display. For a moment he hesitated, not sure if he should answer but his hope and curiosity got the better of him.

“Hello Robert,” He said quietly.

“Alec,” Robert said sternly. “What exactly do you think you and your whatever he is, are playing at?”

“Excuse me?” Alec said trying to remain polite. “What are you talking about?”

“These ridiculous accusations you are throwing around about Valentine Morgenstern.”

“Are fucking kidding me?” Alec all but yelled into the phone.

“Val is a friend of mine, and his company is one of my biggest accounts.”

“Well not for much longer, he’ll be going away for a long time,” Was all Alec could think to say.

“You need to drop these charges,” Robert demanded.

“You’re joking. I wouldn’t even if I could. He’s ordered his own son to kill my boyfriend.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Robert said.

“Dramatic, are you serious? My boyfriend is in hospital, in a coma, that’s not dramatic. It’s the truth.”

“Alec we both know that whatever is going on with that man is just a phase, you’re confused and he’s taken you in with all his flash.”

“What is wrong with you? Can you even hear yourself? I’m gay, and I always will be, Magnus nor no Magnus. I love Magnus, and that’s never going away. It’s not a phase.”

“Your actions are hurting an innocent man,” Robert said exasperatedly.

“Innocent? Ignoring the fact that Valentine Morgenstern ordered my boyfriend’s murder, he transports drugs for gangs, cartels and drug syndicates. He is a despicable human being, and he deserves to rot in prison.”

“Do you have any idea what losing his account would do to me?”

Alec lost it. “You really are the most selfish person on the planet aren’t you? I don’t give a fuck if you end up in the gutter, never contact me again, stay away from my siblings and don’t even consider contacting my mother.”

Alec hung up, barely resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room. He hadn’t noticed his mother standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry Alec,” she said walking closer.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, can you believe he thinks Morgenstern is innocent.”

“Valentine has always been able to manipulate your father into doing anything.”

“He’s so selfish,” Alec said tears falling.

Maryse placed the food she’d gotten on the patient table and pulled Alec into her arms.

“It’s OK baby, everything’s going to be OK,” She said holding him tight and letting Alec cry.

A little after 4 pm, Cat and Ragnor arrived. Both looked tired, and Alec guessed they hadn’t slept well.

“He went for an MRI this morning, no change in his vitals,” Alec said.

Cat picked up his chart and gave it a once over. “His vital are really good,” She said a small smile on her face.

“Has the doctor been around?” Ragnor asked.

“Not as yet, but the nurse did say he would be once he had a chance to look at the MRI results,” Alec explained.

“I’m going to grab a coffee,” Cat said, “Would anyone else like anything?”

“Tea please,” Ragnor said.

“I wouldn’t mind a coffee,” Alec said grabbing his wallet.

“Your money is no good with me Alec,” Cat said, motioning him to put the wallet away.

“I’ll come with you, I need to stretch my legs,” Maryse said standing.

Maryse and Cat walked silently to the lift, it wasn’t until the doors closed that Maryse turned to Cat.

“Thank you for calling Isabelle,” She said.

“I was worried about Alec,” Cat said. “We knew there was no way he was going to leave.”

“He’s always been so protective of those he loves, comes from all those years of being a big brother to Jace, Isabelle and Max,” Maryse explained.

“Alec is a good man, we couldn’t have asked for a better man for Magnus.”

“I could say the same for Magnus. I’ve never seen my son as happy as he has been since meeting him.” Maryse could feel tears rolling down her cheek.

“He’s going to be fine, Magnus is a fighter, and there is nothing that could drag him away from Alec,” Cat said trying to reassume Maryse.

When the returned to the room, Victor was waiting inside.

“We snuck him in,” Ragnor said smiling.

“Hi Cat,” Victor said before moving in to give her a hug.

“You know each other?” Maryse asked surprised.

“Cat works at The Sanctuary,” Victor explained.

“Oh of course,” Maryse said.

“It’s actually great that you’re here, we were going to call you today. Did you get Magnus’ message the night of his . . . accident.” Cat said not sure what to call it.

“I did, and it’s all sorted, I’ve already spoken to Raphael, the funds will be released tomorrow.”

“Funds?” Alec asked.

“The building next door to The Sanctuary has been put up for sale, at the meeting the other night Magnus decided to buy it. We need more space, we’d like to open a youth rec centre that all the children in the community can use, not just the residents.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Alec said smiling, holding Magnus’ hand tightly. “He’d definitely want you to go ahead with that.”

“As per Magnus’ new will, in the event that he’s incapacitated or worse, all the decisions concerning the Sanctuary and the access to funds set aside for its support falls to Raphael,” Victor explained. “All his other assets are yours, Alec.”

“What?” Alec said shocked. “What do you mean?”

“Magnus got his lawyers to re-write his will, besides bequests for friends and family, everything else he owns goes to you Alec, he was in the process of adding your name to Haven Apartments as co-owner.”

“He never mentioned anything about this to me,” Alec said shakily. “He knows I don’t want his money.”

“He just wanted to ensure that if anything were to happen to him, you’d be taken care of,” Victor explained.

Alec didn’t know what to say. “I just want Magnus,” He said as the tears fell.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to upset you,” Victor said sadly.

“Victor, it’s not your fault, we knew about the changes Magnus was making, my guess is he was going to discuss it all with Alec once it was all complete,” Ragnor said.

“Maybe now is not the best time to discuss this,” Maryse said, place a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up, I wasn’t thinking,” Victor said.

“Magnus is a fighter, he’s also the most stubborn and infuriating person I’ve ever met. He's not going anywhere, and you’ll have plenty of time to yell at him over this when he wakes up because he will wake up!” Cat said sternly.

“Alec I really should get home to Max,” Maryse said. “Victor has offered me a lift home. But if you want me to stay, I will.”

“No no, go home mum, thank you for coming in today,” Alec said hugging her tightly.

“Thank you, Victor, and make sure she gets home safely,” Alec said holding out his hand.

“Of course Alec,” Victor said taking his hand in a firm handshake.

“We’ll be with Alec for a while longer, and Raphael is coming later this evening.” Cat explained.

They said their goodbye and Alec, Cat and Ragnor settled in beside Magnus.

“Why do you think they haven’t plastered his leg?” Alec asked.

“My best guess is that they want to take more x-rays before they do, ensure everything is in place.” Cat explained. “He also has open wounds on his leg, they may want them to start to heal to ensure there is no infection before they plaster. Thought my guess is they’ll go with a brace, not plaster.”

“I am certainly going to recommend a brace over plaster,” a voice said behind them and they turned to see a doctor smiling at them.

“I’m Doctor Parish.” He explained. “I did the surgery on Mr Bane’s leg and hand and reset his rib and nose.”

“You’ve had to set his leg with rods and plates?” Cat asked.

“Yes sadly, because of the multiple fractures to the tibia, we’ve inserted a rod through the middle of the bone and secured 3 plates around the bone to keep it all in place. We will want to take another x-ray to ensure its all in place, but I’m fairly confident he won’t required further surgery. That can wait until Mr Bane wakes.”

“Magnus,” Alec said. “He prefers Magnus.”

“Magnus’ hand did have multiple breaks, but they were all clean, and we were able to align all the bones, which is why we plastered it.”

“What’s the recovery time on these injuries?” Ragnor asked.

“His nose, 2 to 3 weeks, his hand around 6 weeks, I would say about 8 weeks for his leg, if he behaves and keeps his weight off it. He will need physical therapy for his hand and leg once the plaster and brace are removed, to help restore strength and flexibility to his muscles.”

“What about his rib?” Cat asked.

“It should heal itself now that it’s back in place, but it will be tender for a few weeks, and he’ll need to be careful.”

It suddenly hit Alec that Magnus would be out of action for months, he’d been so focused on him waking up that he’d forgotten that once he wakes he’ll have a long road ahead of his recovery wise.

“What about his other injuries?” Alec asked.

“Dr Kellerman will be able to discuss those with you, he should be making his rounds soon.” Dr Parish explained.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Cat said.

“I’m prescribing a blood thinner for Magnus to prevent clotting as well as pain meds which he’ll need on waking up, he’ll also need to look at ensuring he sticks to a healthy diet high in calcium and Vitamin D for bone growth.”

“Of course, I’ll make sure he does,” Alec said. Magnus’ diet was definitely something he could control, and he would do anything to help Magnus heal.

“Once Magnus is awake, we’ll go through all this together,” Dr Parish said smiling.

“Thanks, Dr Parish,” Alec said shaking the man’s hand.

Raphael arrived a little after 7 pm, bringing dinner with him. He’d picked up pasta dishes from Frank’s.

“Frank and George send their best,” Raphael said as he started taking containers out of the bags he’d carried in. “They also wanted me to tell you that once Magnus is well enough, they want you both there for dinner on them.”

“They are good people,” Alec said a little choked up.

“They are,” Raphael said handing out cutlery.

They were all eating when Dr Kellerman stopped by.

“Sorry to interrupt dinner,” The doctor said sheepishly.

“No, no Doctor, don’t be,” Cat said. “We have plenty if you’re hungry.”

“It smells amazing I must say,” He said smiling.

“I’ve gone over the results of Mr Bane’s MRI, and I am happy to say that it showed no permanent damage or injury, just slight swelling we’d expect with a concussion.”

Alec took a huge relieved breath.

“So there isn’t anything stopping Magnus from waking up?” Alec asked.

“A coma is the body’s way of taking a timeout, giving the body enough down time to heal, and  that’s exactly what Mr Bane’s body is doing.” The doctor explained.

“He prefers Magnus.” Alec couldn’t help explain to the doctor. “What about his other injuries?” Alec asked.

“The punctured lung should heal in about 2 weeks, and he’s looking at about 4 to 6 weeks to heal from the ruptured spleen. Once he’s awake, we’ll discuss living without a spleen with Magnus. He’ll have to be far more diligent about avoiding infections, and we’ll need to ensure he’s vaccinated against pneumococcal pneumonia, a broader range of vaccinations won’t hurt either.”

“Thank you Dr,” Raphael said.

“If you have any questions, the nurses know where to find me, and I’ll be around tomorrow to check in on Magnus again.” The doctor said.

Cat grabbed one of the takeout containers, added a mix of different dishes to it. “Please take some,” She said handing it to the doctor.

“Thanks, I’m sure it beats the cafeteria food. I’ll enjoy this later on my dinner break.”

“Good Night Doctor,” Alec said as the doctor left the room.

“He’s got a long road ahead of him,” Alec said holding Magnus hand, his fingers playing over his knuckles.

“He has, but he’s not alone, he has us,” Cat said taking Alec’s free hand.

“That he does,” Alec said smiling a tiny smile.

Cat and Ragnor left the hospital around midnight, Raphael insisted on hanging around a while longer until Alec kicked him out at 2 am. He had The Sanctuary to run and needed to go and rest.

Alone again with Magnus, Alec shifted his recliner as close as possible to Magnus’ bed and snuggled in for the night, turning off all the lights except for the small reading light behind the bed which he dimmed as low as possible.

Alec read Magnus two more chapters of Pride and Prejudice before he started to drift off. He carefully bookmarked his spot and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in no time.

Alec was woken by the sound of yelling. At first, he had no idea what was going on, but he soon realised that one of the voices was Cat’s. He checked over Magnus before leaving the room and making his way towards the raised voices.

A nurse was trying in vain to get the two women to calm down and stop yelling. Alec was shocked to see that the object of Cat’s anger was Camille.

“I just wanted to see him, explain how sorry I am,” Camille was trying to say.

“Stop,” Alec barked, and the women turned to him. “This is a hospital, lower your voices.”

“Leave Camille,” Cat hissed and walked back towards Magnus’ room.

Alec stood staring at Camille not sure what to say.

“I never meant for any of this to happen,” She said sadly. “They promised me no one would get hurt.”

“Well your first mistake was trusting Valentine Morgenstern,” Alec said calmly.

“I can only imagine what Magnus and his friends have told you about me, and I’m sure I didn’t leave a good impression the one time we met, but there was a time when I did truly care about Magnus. Part of me always will.”

Alec could see the sorrow in her face but there was something else, and he was sure it was fear. “If you ever truly cared about Magnus, then you’d go to the police, speak to Detective Alaric Rodriguez and tell them everything you know. Help put the bastard who did this away for good.”

Camille shook her head, not sure what to say.

“I suggest you leave now before Cat comes back out here, I won’t be able to stop her the next time,” Alec said. Not waiting for a reply, he turned and went back to Magnus’ room.

Cat was seated in the recliner, and she went to move.

“It’s fine, you sit for a while,” Alec said.

“Is she gone?”

“I think so, I didn’t really wait around to check.”

“Seeing her just got my blood boiling, I just wanted to rip her face off,” Cat said still steamed.

“Remind me to stay on your good side,” Alec said with a small smile. “I suggested that if she really was sorry she’d go to the police.”

“Do you think she will?”

“I think she might, she looked scared.”

“I’ve brought you some fresh clothes and toiletries, courtesy of Isabelle,” Cat said handing over the bag to Alec. “She said she’ll call you later.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Alec said, a little choked at the thoughtfulness of it all.

“Go shower, I’m not going anywhere.” She said.

Alec took the bag and made his way into Magnus’ private bathroom. It felt good to strip off and stand under the warm spray, but it also filled him with a painful yearning, he really needed Magnus to wake up.

Alec and Cat took turns reading to Magnus, and Cat spent hours telling Alec stories about Magnus when they were younger.

“One summer we all wanted to go swimming but Magnus refused to go, he told us this story about being afraid of the water, because he’d nearly drowned as a child. It was all bullshit, he’d recently had his hair done, and he didn’t want the chlorine messing with the colour.” Cat laughed.

Alec burst into laughter, and he almost missed the small sound that escaped Magnus. Alec and Cat both went deadly silent, hoping more than hope that they hadn’t imagined it.

It sounded like Magnus was trying to clear his throat and then his eyes fluttered open slowly. Alec almost leapt from his seat, jumping for the nurse call button.

“Magnus?” He croaked, his voice breaking.

“Water?” Magnus managed to say, and Cat rushed from the room, returning moments later with some ice cubes. She slipped one into Magnus’ mouth.

“That hairdo cost a fortune,” Magnus said his voice gravely, and Cat burst into laughter.

Alec’s heart was racing, he was awake, Magnus was awake. A moment later a nurse, followed by Dr Kellerman rushed into the room.

“Good to see you back with us Magnus,” Dr Kellerman said, giving Magnus the once over.

“Can he have some water?” Alec asked.

“Sure,” Said the doctor and the nurse left, returning with a jug of water, a cup and a straw.

“Small sips,” She told him holding it to his mouth.

“Are you in pain Magnus?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said through gritted teeth as he tried to move.

“Please don’t try to move, we’ll give you something for the pain, and then the nurses will help you shift into a more comfortable position.” The doctor explained.

Alec noticed for the first time that Cat had left the room and he had no doubt she was on the phone letting everyone know Magnus had woken up.

“What happened?” Magnus asked confused.

“What can you remember?”

“Going to Haven, there was someone there, then nothing,” Magnus explained.

“You were attacked, you’re in St Marys.”

Magnus looked at Alec, he looked terrible, his skin was more pale than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and they were red-rimmed and swollen.

“I’ll let you catch up with your family, I need to order some tests, I’ll be back to check up on you in a little while.” Dr Kellerman said smiling.

As soon as the doctor moved away from Magnus, Alec moved in, taking his hand tightly in his.

“You scared me, I thought I’d lost you,” Alec said tears falling.

“You’ll never lose me, angel,” Magnus said softly, and Alec all but broke down, falling to his knees while still holding Magnus’ hand, his body wracked with violent sobs.

“You’ve been in a coma since Tuesday night. It’s Thursday afternoon.” Cat said walking back into the room. She gently helped Alec to his feet and got him to sit in the recliner.

“You’re lucky you’re injured because otherwise, I’d kick your ass.” She said sternly before leaning over Magnus and kissing his forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said. “Angel please don’t cry.”

Alec looked up at Magnus and stood on shaky legs, he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The nurse was fiddling with Magnus’ drip, and Alec realised she was giving Magnus some painkillers.

Another nurse came in and together, they helped Magnus sit up a little, positioning the bed in a comfortable position.

“I’ve called Raphael and Ragnor, they’ll call everyone else,” Cat said.

“Only immediate family have been allowed into ICU,” Cat explained. “But we’ve been keeping everyone updated.”

“Everything’s really fuzzy,” Magnus said shaking his head.

“Memory loss and confusion is common in concussion patients.” One of the nurses said. “It should pass.”

“For now we’ll continue with the drip, we’ll look at putting you on solids tomorrow.” The other nurse said. “We’ve hooked up a morphine drip for the pain, you’ll be able to self-administer. If you need anything, just buzz.”

Alec thanked the nurses, and they left them alone.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Alec asked Cat.

“It will cut off if he tries to administer too much, too soon.” Cat explained.

Alec looked relieved.

“So what happened?” Magnus asked.

“The call from the security system was fake,” Alec explained. “A ruse to get you to Haven. The two men who attacked you were Jonathan Morgenstern and Raj Singh.”

Magnus cringed, remembering talking to someone but it still wasn’t clear.

“They were going to kill you, If George hadn’t arrived when he did Morgenstern would have shot you,” Alec said tears rolling down his face, his voice cracking.

“Do the police have them?” Magnus asked.

“Morgenstern is dead, Singh is in custody, and he’s cooperating, they arrested Valentine Morgenstern yesterday.”

“So it’s over?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Yes,” Alec said.

Magnus burst into tears, the relief flooding through him.

“Magnus you have a long road ahead of you, recovery wise.” Cat explained.

“My body will heal,” Magnus said trying to sound reassuring, knowing that Alec had most like been through hell because of him.

Alec sat beside Magnus quietly. “I’m so sorry,” Magnus said turning to him.

Before Alec could say anything, Raphael and Ragnor came rushing into the room.

“Finally decided to wake up did you,” Ragnor said.

“I had too, Cat was telling Alexander lies.”

Ragnor moved bedside and gave Magnus a careful hug.

“You are an idiot, do you have any idea what you’ve put us through, put Alec through,” Raphael growled. “Never do anything this stupid again, or I’ll put you in the hospital myself.” He said before moving to hug Magnus as well.

“I promise,” Magnus said tears falling.

“So I’m pretty banged up?” Magnus asked after a few moments.

“You are,’ Cat said. “The doctor will explain everything later.”

“I must look a fright.”

“Seems your vanity is still intact,” Ragnor laughed.

“You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand tightly.

“Thank you, Angel.”

“I forgot how sappy they are,” Raphael said, and everyone laughed.

“Don’t make me laugh,” Magnus said coughing slightly, “It hurts.”

“You have a broken rib,” Alec explained.

An hour later Dr Kellerman returned and explained the extent of Magnus’ injuries to him. Alec watched Magnus turn pale as he described it all. Magnus thanked the doctor for his time and sat silently letting it all sink in.

“You’re not alone,” Alec said. “We’re here, and we’ll help you get through this and back on your feet.”

Magnus felt his heart swell. “I know Angel, I know.”

By 8 pm Magnus was exhausted. Raphael, Ragnor and Cat said their goodbyes, leaving Alec alone with Magnus.

“You should consider going home to Alexander,” Magnus said after the others had left.

“I can’t,” Alec said quietly.

“Why not?” Magnus asked confused.

Alec sat there not sure how to put his feeling into words. “I thought I’d lost you when we pulled up at Haven and I saw a body covered on the ground, and my heart stopped. I’ve never felt that type of fear before, I can’t live without you, Magnus.”

Magnus’ heart ached. “I’m so sorry, my sweet angel, I wasn’t thinking. I . . .” Magnus wasn’t sure what to say to make things OK.

“You should rest, we have a lot to talk about,” Alec said.

“We do?” Magnus asked.

“Changes to your will for one,” Alec explained.

“Oh,” Magnus said. “I had planned on telling you before you left for work, but I got distracted.”

“We’ll talk about it when you’re rested,” Alec said. “And I’m not leaving you so don’t bother even suggesting it again.”

Magnus could tell by the firm set of Alec jaw that there was no arguing with him over this.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss?” Magnus asked.

Alec leant in and kissed Magnus gently, trying not to hurt his nose in the process.

“I’m not made of glass,” Magnus said protesting.

“I know, but you have a broken nose and a concussion, that’s all you’re getting for the time being,” Alec said smiling at him. “Now sleep.”

Alec got comfortable in his recliner, and he held Magnus hand as he drifted off to sleep. Magnus’ breathing evened out, and Alec thought he’d fallen asleep, so he gently let go of his hand.

Magnus startled awake, “Chairman?” he asked suddenly concerned about his cat.

“Izzy’s been going over to check on him and feed him. She tried to get him to go with her, but it seems Simon nearly lost a finger trying to get him into the cat carrier.”

“That’s so Chairman,” Magnus said smiling. Alec retook his hand, and they drifted off to sleep together.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is moved out of ICU and allowed visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly thank you all for sticking with me, I know it's been a while between updates, I wasn't able to update while I was away and life the last week or so has been beyond hectic since returning home. 
> 
> So I was delusional to think that I could spend my long flights while travelling writing, if anyone has ever been on a flight with a 3-year-old, you will know what I mean, and now times that by 2. My boys wanted my constant attention, it actually took me 6 hours to watch a 110-minute movie, lol, and even then I think I missed heaps of it. (Anyone seen Love, Simon? What did you think? I really enjoyed it, maybe a little more than the book.)
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 39 is finally up, despite losing most of it in the cloud. I save everything to my Dropbox and something happened when I was away and it never saved correctly so I lost the entire chapter and had to re-write it, that will teach me from straying from my usual pen to paper method of writing. I've only read through it once, so hopefully, it's not full of too many mistakes. Honestly, I think its a very weak chapter and I'm not happy with it but I can't keep re-writing it otherwise I'll never post. 
> 
> Chapter 40 is half written and I also have notes and sections of Chapter 41 and 42, the Epilogues written so I hope to post every two weeks at the latest until Flames is done.
> 
> Thank you all for your support it means the world to me, I can't believe Flames has reached 997 kudos, that's just beyond anything I could have imagined! 
> 
> Biggest hugs to you all!

Alec was so lost in thought as he watched Magnus sleep that he didn’t hear his sister enter the room.

“That’s not creepy at all,” She teased as she moved a chair to sit beside Alec.

Alec looked at her confused.

“You’re staring at him.”

“Oh,” Alec said.

“I’m only teasing big brother,” Izzy said smiling.

“I almost lost him,” Alec said in almost a whisper, his eyes glistening with tears.

“But you didn’t.” Izzy said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“I don’t think I could live without him.”

Izzy smiled widely at him. “I always knew once you fell it would be hard.”

“How so?” Alec asked.

“Alec, you are so fiercely loyal, overbearingly protective and you love with all your heart and soul, and I don’t mean these things in a bad way, they are what makes you the incredible brother and amazing friend that you are. There was no way that you falling in love was every going to be a casual thing, you’re not like Jace or even me, you were never going to be the type of person to bounce from relationship to relationship. You’re a forever after type of person and I envy you.” Izzy explained.

“I don’t know what you say to that,” Alec said honestly.

“There’s no need to say anything. I know that Magnus loves you just as much as you love him and I am overjoyed that you found each other because you both deserve happy ever after and you’ll get that I promise!”

“Thanks for coming,” Alec said pulling Izzy into a huge hug.

“Anytime, this is going to be so much fun,” She smiled trying to lighten the mood. “Oh and Clary and Simon are working on a little surprise for Magnus, they should be here a little later.”

“What sort of surprise?” Alec asked concerned.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, but Magnus is going to love it.”

“And what exactly am I going to love?” Magnus asked waking to find Izzy sitting beside Alec.

“Magnus!” Izzy exclaimed, moving forward to hug him gently. “You scared me, never do that again, or I’ll have to hurt you.”

“I think I need new friends, they all seem bent on inflicting me pain.”

“Well, that’s what you get for doing stupid things,” Izzy said matter of factly.

Earlier that morning, Magnus had been moved out of ICU and into a private room on the 7th floor of the hospital. His new room was large and roomy and had a fantastic view of the gardens below. Alec knew that Magnus was feeling a little self-conscious without all his makeup etc., so he’d spoken to one of the nurses. She’d completely understood and didn’t see any harm in it.

With Magnus’ hand in plaster and his other hand with a drip attached, Alec knew there was no way Magnus would be able to do his own makeup, so Alec had called Izzy. Izzy had happily agreed, in fact, she was thrilled at the chance of doing Magnus’ makeup for him. She’d gone over to Alec’s place, grabbed Magnus a few pairs of his own pj’s and packed up the essentials for his hair and makeup.

“Clary and Simon will be over in a little bit, they are bringing you a surprise.” Izzy smiled at him. “I’m here a little early in the capacity of stylist.”

“Stylist?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus I know how much you hate going out in public without your makeup, I asked Izzy to come in and help with that. The nurse said it would be OK.”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” Alec panicked as he saw Magnus tear up.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I can’t believe you were so thoughtful, you really are my angel.”

“I just want you to feel comfortable, and I know this will help, especially now that you can have visitors.”

“Come here,” Magnus demanded. Alec knew precisely what he wanted, he leant forward and kissed him sweetly.

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said turning to Izzy.

“Don’t thank me yet, wait until the end result,” Izzy said pulling over the patient table and getting things out of the bag she’d brought with her. “This is going to be fun.”

Izzy carefully cleansed Magnus’ face, before moisturising his skin.

“I think we’ll skip the liquid foundation, maybe just a little concealer and mineral powder,” Izzy explained.

Izzy applied the concealer gently, especially around Magnus’ nose and under his eyes covering the bruising and then brushed his face with a mineral powder.

“I’m not going to be able to cover all the bruising, but this looks much better,” Izzy said holding up a mirror for Magnus.

Alec nodded smiling happily.

As Izzy applied Magnus’ makeup, they chatted away, Alec noticed Magnus cheering up moment by moment. This was definitely a great idea.

Makeup done, Izzy brushed Magnus’ hair gently.

“I’ve brought in some of my own dry shampoo,” She said showing Magnus the can.

“What’s dry shampoo?” Alec inquired having never heard of it before.

“It’s a powdered spray, it absorbs the oils from your scalp and hair and makes your hair look and feel freshly washed,” Izzy explained. “I just found this brand, and I love it as it’s slightly coloured.”

“I’ve tried a general one before, but I hated the white powder,” Magnus explained.

“Yeah, me too, this is so much better, and it’s a dark tint so it will be perfect for your hair too.”

Izzy sprayed Magnus’ hair starting at the roots and then gently brushed the shampoo through.

“It smells nice,” Alec said sniffing the air.

Magnus giggled. “Alec has a slight smell kink,” He said to Izzy.

“Really?” She looked at her big brother and smirked. “I like these new sides of you.”

Alec blushed and looked away.

“Your brother is quite a complexed individual,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“I’m starting to realise that,” Izzy said happily.

Izzy had just finished packing away all the makeup when Clary and Simon arrived. Both of them giggling as they entered the room.

“Magnus!” Clary exclaimed rushing over to his bedside. She kissed his cheek sweetly.

Simon moved closer, he was holding a large backpack. “Good to see you awake,” Simon said affectionately. Simon placed the backpack down gently on the bed, before giving Magnus a hug.

Alec almost jumped when the backpack started to move, and Clary burst into giggles.

Clary carefully opened the backpack and pulled out Chairman Meow.

“My baby,” Magnus exclaimed.

“Surprise!” Simon and Izzy said smiling.

“How in the world did you get him into the backpack?” Alec asked.

“Bribery,” Clary said giggling as she pulled out various cat toys.

“We bought a shit load of cat toys and treats and coaxed him in,” Simon explained.

Chairman sniffed at Magnus and then snuggled in close to him. Alec couldn’t help his heart fluttering as he watched Magnus with his cat.

“I’ve missed you, little man,” Magnus said as Chairman purred happily.

“He’s missed you too,” Izzy said. “Both of you. Every time I go into the apartment, he gets excited and then looks so disappointed when he notices it’s just me.”

“It’s because he’s our baby and we spoil him,” Magnus said happily.

“We most certainly do,” Alec said smiling and ticking Chairman behind the ears.

“The Hospital doesn’t allow pets,” Clary explained, “But I knew you’d want to see him, so we came up with a plan. He won’t be able to stay though.”

“Thank you for bring him in,” Magnus said his attention on Chairman.

“Who smuggled the cat in?” Jace said amusement in his voice. He was standing in the doorway with Max.

“We thought it would be a nice surprise,” Izzy explained.

Max and Jace entered, and both of them gave Magnus a careful hug.

“Mum’s going to visit this evening,” Max told Magnus. “She didn’t want to crowd you.”

Magnus smiled, he loved the Lightwood family, they made him feel so loved having taken him into their family wholeheartedly.

They were all sitting talking and laughing when there was a knock at the door, and they turned to find Detective Rodriguez standing there.

“Alaric, please come in,” Magnus said smiling.

“Magnus, I was so relieved when I heard you’d woken up.”

“Thank you, Alaric.”

“Lily sends her love,” He told him, his small smile not hitting his eyes.

Alec looked at Alaric and watched his expression turn dark, he knew instantly something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Alec said his word cracking slightly.

Alaric motioned to someone standing just outside the doorway. Alaric stepped further into the room followed by a uniformed officer.

“Magnus, Alec, this is Officer Underhill,” Alaric explained.

Magnus looked at Alaric confused. The officer moved forward and shook his hand carefully before offering his hand to Alec.

“Good to meet you both, wish it were under better circumstances,” Underhill said.

“Office Underhill will be posted just outside your room,” Alaric continued.

“What’s going on?” Alec demanded.

“The DEA was at my door early yesterday morning. They want Morgenstern.” Alaric explained. “Morgenstern’s lawyers have brokered a deal, for his co-operation the DEA is putting Morgenstern into protective custody and after he spills all about his organisation and his clients, he’ll be put into witness protection.”

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding,” Jace said outraged.

“I wish I were.”

“So he’ll walk. Everything he did to Magnus will just be forgotten?” Alec asked.

“The DEA has jurisdiction, I have tried everything even the DA couldn’t help me.”

“And the DEA is Ok with letting a murderer go free?” Clary said her voice full of emotion.

“They believe that the information he will supply them will be worth more,” Alaric said slightly disgusted. “As far as they are concerned it was all Jonathan because that’s what Morgenstern’s lawyers having been trying to sell us.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Simon growled.

Everyone started talking over each other, outraged and angry at what was happening.

“Enough,” Magnus yelled, cringing in pain.

Everyone stopped talking immediately.

“The DEA will use this information to take down gangs, dealers etc., that’s what’s important here,” Magnus said. “Getting that crap off our streets is worth it.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand. Magnus was shaking. Everyone just nodded.

“Do you think he’ll try anything against Magnus?” Alec asked concerned.

“Honestly, I doubt it, I don’t think he’ll jeopardise his deal with the DEA by coming after you, but I’m not going to risk Magnus’ safety.”

“I’ll be just outside,” Underhill said. “You won’t even know I’m here. Protective duty shifts are 12 hours, and I will personally introduce you to the Officer relieving me.”

Underhill nodded to Alaric and left the room.

“I’m so sorry Magnus, I really wanted to nail this bastard.”

“Alaric I know your hands are tied,” Magnus said. “Thank you for telling me personally.”

“What about Singh?’ Alec asked.

“He’s been charged with attempted murder, accessory to attempted murder, aggravated assault and grievous bodily harm with intent,” Alaric explained. “His lawyers were trying to get him a plea bargain because he’s been cooperating but all we’ve agreed to is to put him in protective custody, and he’ll serve his time in a medium security prison somewhere on the other side of the country.”

“Well, that’s something at least,” Alec said.

“I also had a visit from Camille Belcourt, she was very forthcoming with details of the sale of Belcourt to Morgenstern. Morgenstern will get his deal with the DEA, but all his assets have been seized including Belcourt Furniture and Design. Ms Belcourt is being placed in witness protection.”

Everyone looked shocked about Camille, except of course Alec. Magnus looked at him boyfriend and knew immediately that he knew more to the story.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned.

“Camille came in yesterday, I thought Cat was going to kill her. She wanted to tell us how sorry she was, that she never knew it anything like this would happen. I explained to her that if she were truly sorry, she’d go to the police. I guess she listened.” Alec explained. “I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind, there have been so many more important things to discuss.”

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

“I still need to get a statement from your Magnus,” Alaric reminded them.

“I know, and I would be happy to give you one, except everything, is still really fuzzy, I don’t have all my memories back as yet,” Magnus explained.

“The doctors say it’s a side effect of the concussion and they’ll return,” Alec added.

“I’ll let the officer watching over me know the minute I remember anything.”

“Thank you. I need to get back to the station.” Alaric said sadly. “Take care of yourself Magnus and if there is anything I can do, do not hesitate,” Alaric said to Alec and Magnus.

“Just keep us in the loop with what’s happening with Morgenstern,” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Alaric said. “I’ll update Raphael if you like, he calls for updates regularly.”

Magnus smiled, of course, he did. Raphael was such a worrier. “Thank you,” Magnus said.

Alaric said his goodbyes and left them to their thoughts.

Clary stood looking out the window, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry,” She said in barely a whisper.

“Biscuit,” Magnus said, and Clary burst into a sob. Jace moved towards her wrapping her up in his arms as she cried.

“I’ll need to tell Mum,” Clary said eventually, breaking the silence in the room.

“I’ll come with you,” Jace said.

“How is Jocelyn?” Magnus asked.

“Wracked with guilt,” Clary said.

“Tell her it’s not her fault.”

“I’ve tried, but she’s in a bad place at the moment,” Clary explained. “She has to organise Jonathan’s funeral. Seems his father refused to.” Clary refused to call Morgenstern by name or acknowledge he was her father too, as far as she was concerned, Luke was and always would be her father.

Alec looked at Magnus sadly. “Maybe you should call her Mags.”

“Good idea Alexander,” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

A nurse came in to check Magnus, and she smirked when she noticed the group trying hard to hide the cat.

“I didn’t see or hear anything, just as long as it doesn’t spend the night.” She said before leaving the room.

“Oh god,” Simon said. “Not sure my arms will survive putting him back into the backpack.” Simon rolled up his sleeves to reveal his scratched up arms.

“Dear God,” Izzy exclaimed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Izzy left the room only to return moments later with first aid supplies. She dragged Simon into the bathroom to clean his wounds.

“This antiseptic cream should be enough for the next few days, make sure to use it on those scratches,” Izzy was telling Simon as they walked back into the room.

Alec couldn’t help smiling as he watched Izzy go all mother hen on Simon.

“What are you smiling at?” Izzy asked glancing at Alec.

“Nothing,” Alec smirked.

Jace took Clary home, and Alec helped to put Chairman back into the backpack. Max decided to stay, he could catch a lift home later with Maryse.

They were talking, and Max was telling Magnus all about Alec’s spider phobia when a distraught and angry Raphael came rushing into the room.

“Take a breath brother,” Magnus said trying to get Raphael to calm down.

“I can’t believe they’re just letting him go,” Raphael snarled.

“Raphael, you know more than most the impact of drugs in our community, getting dealers and that junk off our streets is more important.”

Raphael swore under his breath in Spanish. “I still don’t have to like it,” He dropped into an empty chair.

“None of us do Raphael,” Alec said sadly.

“At least I know the Officer at your door is competent, he asked for Photo ID before letting me in here,” Raphael explained. “Alaric asked me for a list of family and close friends, you’ll have to check to make sure that I didn’t miss anyone.”

Alec nodded and went to talk to Underhill. The list Raphael had supplied him was comprehensive he’d even thought to add Victor to the list. When Alec returned to the room, Magnus was on the phone.

“He’s talking to Jocelyn,” Max explained a worried look on his face. Max had gotten to really know Jocelyn ever since he started taking art classes with her. He really liked her.

Raphael was standing by the window lost in thought.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Alec said grabbing his brother by the hand.

“Jocelyn, you can’t go blaming yourself for the sins of our ex-husband,” Magnus said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I should have been there Magnus,” Jocelyn said dejectedly.

“You did what was best for Clary, Jonathan made his own choices, he wasn’t a little boy anymore Jocelyn, he was a grown man,” Magnus said calmly.

“Whose worldview was skewed by his father,” Jocelyn replied.

“Maybe but he was old enough to know right from wrong, and he chose his fate.”

Jocelyn huffed into the phone, and Magnus realised she wasn’t ready to hear the truth just yet.

“We’re all here for you Jocelyn,” Magnus said finally.

“I know, thank you, Magnus.” She said her voice full of emotion. “I’ll come to visit you soon I promise.”

“When you’re ready,” Magnus said before saying his goodbyes.

Alec and Max walked down the corridor in silence.

“Anywhere, in particular, you want to go?” Max asked as they reached the lifts.

“Maybe the shop?” Alec said.

They got into the lift and Alec pressed the button for the ground floor. They wandered into the hospital shop and looked around, it had your usual things, get well cards, stuffed teddy bears, balloons, flowers, as well as a massive assortment of magazines and snacks.

Alec picked out a few magazines he thought Magnus would like and some M&M’s and Reece's peanut butter cups. He was looking at the flowers debating whether to get some or not when he noticed his mother walking into the store, hand in hand with Victor. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched them. They looked so cute together.

It was Victor who noticed Max first, and Maryse quickly dropped his hand concerned what her son would think.

Alec walked over to them smiling. “Hi,” He said.

“Alec, how are you feeling?” She asked concerned.

“I’m better,” He said. “I assume you’ve heard about Morgenstern?”

“Yes, Izzy called me,” Maryse said grimly.

“We’ve also had a call from Robert. The Morgenstern group’s assets have been frozen, and he was unsure of what to do, I’ve told him to consult with his legal department, such as it is.” Victor explained.

“I told him not to call you,” Alec barked.

“It was business call, Alec, not to worry, it’s his problem, not ours,” Maryse said trying to calm him.

Alec let it drop he didn’t want to say too much in front of Max. Robert was still his father, and he didn’t want his issues with Robert to influence Max either way.

“I think you should go with balloons, instead of flowers,” Max said smiling at his brother.

“Good idea,” Alec grabbed a get well balloon as well as one shaped like a smiley face and another shaped like a cat.

Max couldn’t help but laugh.

They made their way upstairs and found Maia in Magnus’ room sitting beside Raphael holding hands.

“For me?” Magnus said brightly smiling at his boyfriend.

“Yes,” Alec couldn’t help the small blush on his cheeks.

“You spoil me, Alexander.” Magnus said.

Alec tied the balloons to the frame of Magnus’ bed and placed the magazines and snacks on the patient table.

Maryse and Victor said their hello’s and Max went in search of another vase for the flowers they had purchased.

“So guess who’s an official couple?” Magnus said excitedly.

“Congratulations,” Alec said giving Maia a small kiss on the cheek and shaking Raphael’s hand. “Seems there is something in the air,” Alec said looking over at his mother and Victor. For the first time in a very long time, he noticed his mother’s cheeks redden.

By the time Magnus’ dinner arrived that evening, Alec was practically pushing everyone out the door. Insisting that Magnus had to eat dinner and then get some rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and promised to visit again soon.

“You know I’m not that tired.” Magnus protested.

“Maybe not, but maybe I just wanted you all to myself,” Alec said smirking.

“Fair enough,” Magnus smiled.

The nurses had gotten Alec a meal too, and they ate in a comfortable silence for a little while.

After dinner one of the nurses came in to remove Magnus’ drip, as he was able to stomach solid food and capable of swallowing tablet pain meds, the drip was unnecessary.

“I’m so glad that’s gone,” Magnus said stretching out his arm. “I’ll be able to do my own makeup tomorrow.” He said smiling.

“I’d offer to help, but I think you’re better off one-handed,” Alec laughed.

“Hmm, something to add to the list, teach Alec how to apply makeup.” Magnus giggled.

“I don’t really think that’s something I need to know Magnus,” Alec said.

“Maybe not for yourself but what if we have a daughter?”

“Then she’ll have you.” Alec smiled widely.

“True, but it can’t hurt for you to know the basics,” Magnus explained.

“I’ll think about it,” Alec said not making any promises.

“So did you really have to pull Cat off Camille?” Magnus asked.

Alec laughed. “It wasn’t that bad, their screaming woke me up, but I think if the nurse hadn’t been there it might have come to blows.”

“Cat is very protective, and she hates Camille.”

“Yes, well I guess she has good reason to.”

“True,” Magnus sighed as he tried to move but found it too difficult.

“Let me help you,” Alec said, moving closer and helping Magnus get comfy.

“Thank you, angel.”

Alec cleared away their trays and settled down beside Magnus.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about changing my will sooner.” Magnus blurted out, disrupting the quiet that had fallen over them.

“Its fine, it just took me by surprise, I told you I didn’t want your money.”

“I know darling, but I couldn’t update my will without adding you, I need to have the peace of mind that you’ll be taken care of.” Magnus explained. “I almost gave you custody of Chairman.” He said smiling.

“I understand Magnus but next time discuss it with me first and as if I’d let anyone else take care of our baby.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Good,” Alec said. “Not that anything happening to you will be an issue anyway because I don’t plan on letting you out of my sight again, you can’t be trusted,” Alec said slightly amused.

“I’m not a child Alexander.”

“Maybe not, but you’re too impulsive, and I won’t lose you,” Alec said sternly.

“You won’t,” Magnus said determinedly.

“I can’t lose you Magnus, I can’t live without you.”

Alec moved in close and kissed Magnus carefully. This kiss wasn’t just a quick peck it was more forceful and full of emotion.

“I’m not going anywhere Alexander, you’re stuck with me,” Magnus said smiling happily.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alec said stifling a yawn.

“You really should go home,” Magnus said concerned.

“I am home, home is wherever you are,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand as he made himself comfy in his recliner.

They talked for a little while longer, Magnus telling Alec about the exciting plans they had for the building next door to the Sanctuary, and they drifted off to sleep together.

Alec was woken to Magnus tossing and turning and crying out in his sleep.

Concerned he’d hurt himself, he shook him awake. “Magnus you’re safe, I’m here with you,” Alec said over and over.

Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes awash with tears. “I remember everything.” He said his voice cracking.

His memory of the night he’d been attacked had come rushing back to him in his sleep.

“I’ll let the Officer on duty know,” Alec said standing.

Officer Underhill had finished his shift, and Officer Martin had taken his place. Underhill would be back in the morning. For the time being, they were the only two officers assigned to Magnus’ protective detail as Alaric trusted both men explicitly.

Alec explained to Officer Martin that Magnus’ memory had returned and the Officer said he’d let the Detective know.

It was a little after 11am when Alaric walked into Magnus’ room. He was just getting settled back into bed by one of the nurses after being given a quick sponge bath. The nurse had also helped Magnus apply some basic makeup.

“Good morning, sorry I wasn’t in sooner,” Alaric said.

“No need to apologise, it wasn’t like I was going anywhere,” Magnus joked. “Plus we know it’s your day off, it could have waited until Monday.”

“Lily’s at work anyway so it was either come to take your statement or laundry,” Alaric said smiling.

“Alec would have chosen the laundry.” Magnus teased.

“There is nothing wrong with liking clean laundry,” Alec said defending himself.

Alaric took a seat and pulled out his phone. “Are you sure you’re ready for this Magnus?”

“I’m sure, I want to get it over and down with.”

“Magnus, can you tell me in your own words what happened on Tuesday night?” Alaric said as he turned on the recorder on his phone.

“I received a call from who I thought was our security firm telling me that the alarm at Haven Apartments had gone off. I called the building super and arranged to meet him at the building. We assumed since none of the sensors inside the building had alarmed that it was just an issue with the door locking.” Magnus explained.

“And the building Super is George Vella?”

“Yes, he is,” Magnus confirmed.

“I was walking around outside the front of the building and was about to go around back when I heard footsteps, I thought it was George, but it was two men.”

“Where either of the men known to you?”

“No, I’d never seen either of them before,” Magnus said.

“Can you describe them?”

“One was white, tall and blonde, the other shorter, tanned skin, with dark hair and eyes.”

“Continue,” Alaric said.

“The blonde said something about me being the ‘fag’ causing his father issues,” Magnus said cringing. “At first I thought I had misheard, but then other man said something about me even sounding like a fag and I realised I was in trouble.”

Magnus paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

“The blonde told me that it was my fault, I should have given up the contract, he confessed to being the one that almost ran down Alec.” Magnus stopped for a moment. “The second man had circled behind me, and I think he had a Taser because I heard a crackle of electricity and then my body just wasn’t my own.”

“We have confirmed with your doctors that you were in fact tasered,” Alaric said.

“They started hitting me, I fell to the ground, they continued to hit and kick at me, laughing the entire time. The last thing I remember is the blonde making a comment about Alec and feeling fearful for his safety and then everything went black.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alaric said. “Your statement matches the security footage precisely.”

“Will he need to sign the statement?” Alec asked.

“There is no need to,” Alaric said smiling slightly. “Raj Singh has accepted the offer given to him so he won’t be going to trial. He’ll be doing 10 years in a prison out west.”

“Why out west?” Alec asked.

“For his safety, too many people connected to Morgenstern on the east coast,” Alaric explained.

By the early afternoon, Magnus hospital room was full of people, the nurses stationed on his ward had to ask everyone to keep it down more than once. At about 3 pm George arrived, flowers and massive basket in hand for Magnus.

Alec was the first to greet George, and he pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“You don’t need to thank me again,” George said before Alec could get the words out.

Alec laughed. “I’ll try to keep my thanks to a minimum.”

Magnus gave George a hug, and the older man had a hard time holding back the tears.

“I wish I’d gotten there sooner,” George said.

“Hey, I’ll have none of that. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

“I should have said something when you called me, it seemed odd that you’d get a call from security and not me.”

“I should have realised it myself George, none of this is your fault.”

George lifted the basket and showed Magnus the goodies inside, there were cookies, chocolates, fruit, even a packet of Magnus’ favourite tea. “This is from a heap of us,” George said handing Magnus the card.

Magnus opened the card and smiled at the messages inside from Cass, Tricia, Jason and a dozen other residents of Haven.

“Please thank everyone for me,” Magnus said choked with emotion.

“I will,” George said. “We start moving back into Haven next week.” He said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful news,” Magnus said.

“Everyone is really excited,” George explained. “I’ll make sure to take care of your garden until you’re back on your feet.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said smiling.

Listening to George and Magnus talking, gave Alec an idea, something he wanted to do for Magnus. When George said his goodbye, Alec walked him out so that he could get a moment alone with him.

“George, I have an idea that I would like to run past you concerning the rooftop.” Alec said smiling as they walked to the lifts.

“Shoot,” George said smiling.

As Alec outlined his plans, George’s smile grew wider and wider.

“So what do you think?” Alec asked uncertain of George’s thoughts.

“I think it’s an amazing idea and he’s going to love it,” George said smiling. “Count me in, anything I can do to help.”

“I was thinking of hiring a few contractors etc,” Alec said. “But not sure where to start.”

“You’ve come to the right man, leave it with me, I’ll make some calls and get back to you, and we’ll get this ball rolling.”

“Thank you so much, I really want this done by the time Magnus is allowed to come home.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll see to it myself.”

Alec shook George’s hand firmly and gave him one last hug before making his way back to Magnus.

Magnus eyed him suspiciously.

“I just wanted to discuss moving some of my things to your place,” Alec said nervously.

“Oh, of course,” Magnus said having almost forgotten about his move. “I guess Clary and Simon are itching to get into their new place.”

“They understand it might take a little longer than we’d planned but I want to start getting the furniture etc. organised.” Alec lied and made a mental note to talk to Clary and Simon about it.

Izzy was standing by the window talking to Cat, watching her brother. Something was up, he wasn’t telling the entire truth, but she’ll let it go for now and grill Alec later when she could get him alone.

The next few days went by in a blur, and before they knew it, Magnus had already been in the hospital for a week. Alec had left the hospital a couple of times to do laundry and pick up fresh clothes etc. but slept every night besides Magnus in the recliner, refusing to sleep at his place alone.

Alec’s little project was starting to take shape, and he’d been confronted by both Izzy and Cat, and they were now working with George in order to get everything ready. Alec was beyond excited, he just hoped that Magnus would be too.

Alec had also started packing up his apartment, it took him only a few hours to get all his clothes and personal items packed. Clary had helped packing all of Magnus’s things. Even though Magnus had only been staying with Alec for a short while, it seemed that Magnus had way more clothes to pack.

It took Alec two days to pack his kitchen, he ummed and ahhhed on what to take and what to leave. He really didn’t want to part with much. Cooking was a big part of his life and he’d always gone for high end when it came to his equipment. He spoken to Magnus about his dilemma and Magnus had given him free reign over the kitchen, letting him bring what he wanted and remove what he wanted from Magnus’ kitchen. Magnus was more than happy to donate his items to Clary and Simon.

“Alexander, we both know that the kitchen is your domain, so I’ll be happy with whatever you decide,” Magnus said smiling happily at his boyfriend. He was excited about Alec moving in but also slightly annoyed that he couldn’t do more, he was stuck in bed.

It was week 2 in the hospital for Magnus and Alec had gone to his apartment to go through the last of his things. As he looked around at the near-empty apartment, Alec was overcome with a sudden sense of loss. This had been his first real home of his own, and he’d miss it, but he knew that the home he was making with Magnus would soon fill his head with incredible memories.

When Alec returned to the hospital, he could hear the laughter coming from Magnus’ room almost halfway down the hallway. Alec entered to see the guys from PolyTech.

Magnus had 3 new vases of flowers and another colossal goodie basket, all from PolyTech no doubt.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec entered the room.

Alec’s heart did a little flip-flop, even after all this time hearing Magnus call him Alexander still filled him with butterflies. He smiled widely.

“Hey Alec,” Sam said shaking his hand. His wife Mandy pulled him into a hug.

“If you need anything, you know where to find us,” She said as she let him go.

Alec shook hands with Paul and Bobby before moving to give Magnus a small kiss hello.

“Paul and Bobby have finally set a date,” Magnus said holding up an envelope to Alec.

Alec opened it up to find an invitation to Paul and Bobby’s wedding in June of next year.

“It’s the anniversary of our first date,” Bobby said smiling.

“Bobby is a romantic one.” Paul smiled.

“Well, we will definitely be there,” Alec said smiling and carefully placing the invitation into the drawer beside Magnus’ bed.

“I love weddings,” Magnus chirped excitedly.

“We have invitations for Simon and Clary too,” Paul said handing them to Alec who placed them into the drawer too.

“We’ll pass them along,” Alec said. “They drop in every day, so I’m sure we’ll see them this evening.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without them, they’ve really stepped up and taken over everything in my absence,” Magnus explained.

“I’m not surprised, you’ve trained them well Magnus,” Sam said.

“Clary sent over the designs and the measurements for a desk you wanted built,” Paul said.

“Oh, I almost forgot about that, it’s a surprise for Alec’s brother Max.”

“Lucky boy, it’s a wonderful design, and I don’t think we’ll have any issues with what we’ve received,” Paul explained. “What’s the time frame?”

“His birthday is next month, the 29th,” Alec explained.

“It will be ready with plenty of time to spare, I’ll even see to its installation personally.” Paul said.

“Thank you Paul,” Magnus said a little emotional.

“Magnus, you’re not just a business partner, you’re family.” Sam said, this time bring tears to Magnus eyes.

The group hugged Magnus carefully and then dragged Alec into the hug.

“I truly am blessed,” Magnus said reaching for a tissue.

“As are we.” Paul said.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 weeks since Magnus was attacked and he's being discharged from the hospital. The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I never imagined when I got the idea for this fic that it would be this long, it was initially supposed to be a little fluff piece for a friends birthday. She loves Malec and has a thing for Fireman! The story just sort of snowballed and before I knew it, I had an outline for almost 30 chapters. In the end, it's turned into 40 and the word document is 428 pages long!
> 
> I'm feeling a little emotional posting this last chapter, it's been a long road and I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me. There are two epilogues to follow but this is the end of the main story. It blows me away that I've made it to over 1000 Kudos. I am truly overwhelmed and humbled but all of the support and kind words from you all. I can't say Thank you enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it ties up some loose ends and others will be dealt with in the epilogues. Oh and this chapter has a Smut warning, it's been a while since but I couldn't finish off the story without a little intimacy!
> 
> If there is something I haven't tied up in the story or you'd like to see in the Epilogues, let me know by dropping me a comment. I already have a list of things people wanted to read and I'm happy to add to it, within reason!
> 
> Thank you for reading, big hugs to you all!

It was week 5 in the hospital, and Magnus was going stir crazy. He’d been more mobile the last week, able to get around on his own and was even allowed to go for walks without a wheelchair. He wanted out of the hospital. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, with his boyfriend and snuggle on his own couch, in his own apartment and eat food cooked in his own kitchen.

Alec had been beyond patient with Magnus’ grumpy moods and spent almost all his time with Magnus and Magnus was starting to feel beyond guilty. Not only was Alec skipping work but he was neglecting his friends and family. Of course, everyone understood, but that didn’t make Magnus feel any better about it.

Magnus was hoping his doctor would discharge him soon, he planned on bring it up during his daily check-in. His physiotherapist had given him a glowing report, mostly thanks to Alec who would never let Magnus give up and who insisted he help Magnus every morning and evening with his exercises. Most of his wounds were well and truly healed. His nose and ribs were healed, all his cuts and bruises, long gone. He still had plaster on his hand and still had to wear a brace on his leg, but the last set of x-rays showed he was healing rapidly.

They’d had a long discussion with his doctor about living without his spleen, and Magnus had gotten a series of vaccination to help build his immune system as well as starting on a course of antibiotics for a slight infection he’d gotten. Alec had gotten the vaccinations too and had convinced all his family and their closest friends to as well. Alec argued that if Magnus were going to catch something, it would most likely be from the people he sees most frequently, no one could argue with that logic, so they’d taken the jabs, even Ragnor who is terrified of needles.

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle when Alec started taking notes after talking to his doctors, it was just so adorable. Alec had filmed his physio workout so that they could refer back to it and he had also consulted the hospital's dietician about what foods he should prepare Magnus to help with bone growth and healing. Magnus tried to pretend he hated all the fuss Alec made but deep down he loved every minute of it, he’d never felt so loved and cared for in his entire life!

Alec had just gotten back from Haven, having officially moved everything he owned into Magnus’ apartment, well their apartment now, over a week ago. He’d been there overseeing Paul and Bobby installing their new bed, for which Magnus was super excited. Alec was scrolling through the photos on his phone, showing Magnus, when Raphael ran into the room, out of breath, grabbing the remote control for the TV and turning on the news.

Alec and Magnus looked at him confused.

“Just watch.” He said catching his breath finally.

The reporter on the screen was standing in front of what Magnus thought was the New York County Courthouse.

“As you can see behind me, the police have cordoned off the area and are still hunting for the gunman.” She said grimly into the camera. “I can confirm, 2 DEA agents and a Federal Marshal have been killed, and 2 NYPD officers are in critical but stable condition. We are still waiting to hear of the condition of Valentine Morgenstern.”

Magnus’ mind when into overdrive, someone had tried to take out Morgenstern.

“Morgenstern was set to testify in a closed hearing today, he has been giving testimony against some of the most dangerous cartels and drug lords on the east coast.”

“Holy shit,” Alec said not able to take his eyes off the TV.

Raphael turned the TV off and took a seat. “He had it coming but taking out innocents like that just isn’t right,” he said shaking his head.

They sat in silence, no one really knowing what to say. Magnus’ phone started ringing, and he almost jumped out of his skin. Alec grabbed the phone and seeing it was Alaric put it on speaker.

“Magnus, its Alaric Rodriguez.”

“Alaric, you’re on speakerphone, I have Alec and Raphael here with me.”

“I can only assume you’ve seen the news.”

“Yes just now,” Alec said. “What can you tell us?”

“Morgenstern is dead, he bled out in the ambulance on route to the hospital. We lost 2 DEA agents, and a Federal Marshal, all good men. Two NYPD officers were caught in the crossfire but they are stable and out of danger. An official statement will be released in the next hour, but I wanted you to hear it first from me.”

“Oh,” Magnus said not sure what else to say.

“So it’s finally over?” Raphael said relief in his voice.

“I would say yes, but I am going to keep the protective detail in place for a few more days,” Alaric explained. “Until I can confirm that Morgenstern’s organisation is well and truly gone.”

“Thank you for letting us know Alaric,” Alec said. Magnus just nodded.

They hung up and sat in silence. Morgenstern was gone, but good men had died, life really wasn’t fair. Magnus tried to keep it all in but he just couldn’t, tears began to fall, and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Strong arms wrapped around Magnus holding him tight and he knew it was Alec. No one made him feel so safe. His tears started to slow, and he was able to get his breathing under control.

“Sorry,” He said, his face buried in Alec’s shoulder.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Alec said.

“You have snot on your shoulder,” Magnus said snorting a little.

“Trust me, I’ve had worse things on my shoulder.” Alec smiled down at his boyfriend.

“None of this is your fault, you know that,” Raphael added.

“I know, I think it was just a mix of grief and relief that overtook me,” Magnus explained.

Magnus personally called Jocelyn and Clary to tell them what had happened before they heard it on the news and it was a tough conversation. Despite hating the man, there was a time when Jocelyn had loved him, and he had given her, her greatest gift, Clary. Clary didn’t say much, she didn’t even shed a tear. Magnus was concerned about her, so they called Jace and Simon, making sure they didn’t leave Clary alone. Eventually, it would all hit her, and she would need the people she loved around her.

By that evening, everyone had heard about Morgenstern, and his passing and Magnus had so many calls that he wanted to just turn his phone off, but he didn’t. He knew that his friends were only calling out of concern for him.

Alec and Magnus were sitting side by side on Magnus’ bed sharing a cup of jelly when his doctor walked in all smiles. Magnus couldn’t help but take that as a good sign.

“So give me good news Doc,” Magnus said, mentally crossing his fingers.

“I’ve gone over the report from your physio, and the results from all your latest tests. Doctor Parish has gone over your x-rays, we both agree you’re ready, your discharge has been organised from the morning.” Dr Kellerman said happily.

“Doc, I could kiss you, but Alexander is the jealous sort,” Magnus joked.

Dr Kellerman laughed and reached out to shake Magnus’ hand. “Doctor Parish and I will be by in the morning with some scripts for your medications, a letter for your regular GP and to answer any last minute questions you may have. I’d say you should be out of here by 10am.”

“Thank you so much Doctor,” Alec said reaching out to shake his hand too. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for Magnus.”

“Just doing my job,” the doctor said smiling.

Magnus laughed. “He sounds like you,” He said smiling at Alec.

“Get some rest, and we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good Night Doc,” Magnus said excitedly.

“Should we call the others?” Alec asked.

“Nope, let’s surprise them tomorrow,” Magnus said snuggling into Alec’s side. “I can’t wait to go home.”

After the doctor left, Alec helped Magnus get ready for bed and then excused himself, letting Magnus think he needed the bathroom.

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent off a text message to Izzy and Cat. Alec’s surprise for Magnus was complete, but Alec wanted all their family and friends there when he showed Magnus so they’d come up with a plan.

Alec almost burst into laughter as he saw the reply from Izzy.

_‘Operation Homecoming is a go.’_

Izzy and Cat really had both been god sent the last few weeks, there was no way Alec would have been able to finish the surprise all on his own, and their ideas had been beyond brilliant. They had coordinated everything with George and pushed the contractors to get everything done in record time.

As Alec walked back into the room, Magnus eyed him suspiciously.

“What’s that smile all about?” Magnus asked.

“I just found out my boyfriend is coming home, why wouldn’t I be smiling?” Alec replied.

Magnus giggled and motioned for Alec to re-join him on the bed.

“I love you so much,” Magnus said as he pulled Alec into a kiss.

“I love you more,” Alec teased, kissing Magnus breathless.

When they finally broke apart for air, Alec shifted and moved to get off the bed. “Where are you going?” Magnus said pouting.

“I’m just getting changed,” Alec explained. “I can’t sleep in jeans, and they’re getting a little tight.” He said blushing.

The last week or so Alec had moved from sleeping in the recliner to sharing Magnus’ tiny hospital bed. It was awkward at first, but they’d managed to work it out, both very careful of Magnus’ injuries, they both got a better night’s sleep when they lay together.

Alec slipping into PJ bottoms and a t-shirt and re-joined Magnus on the bed.

“I can’t wait until we’re in our own bed.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips as he moved in for a kiss. “God, I miss getting naked with you.”

Alec laughed. “We were naked together just this morning,” Alec reminded him. Alec had taken it upon himself to help Magnus shower every morning, not that it was much of a sacrifice, showering with Magnus, even when behaving was one of his favourite things.

“Maybe so but we haven’t been intimate in so so long,” Magnus groaned.

“Magnus, I’m sure sex isn’t taking it easy. The doctor said to avoid all strenuous activities.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean all activities,” Magnus protested.

“I’m pretty sure he did. I’ll ask if you like.” Alec joked.

“OK, you do that.” Magnus laughed.

“What?” Alec almost choked on his own breath.

“You can ask the doctor in the morning.”

“Magnus,” Alec whined. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly serious,” Magnus said.

Alec’s blush was a deep red and Magnus couldn’t help but think how adorable he was like that.

“Magnus I am not going to ask your doctor if we can have sex.”

“Why not?”

“Because . . . it’s embarrassing.” Alec admitted.

“Alexander, there is nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Still . . .” Alec said softly.

“Fine, I’ll ask,” Magnus giggled and Alec groaned, he was sure that Magnus would, and he’d end up dying of embarrassment.

They laid down together and got comfy, falling into a comfortable silence.

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Magnus asked his voice barely a whisper and full of insecurity.

Alec looked at his boyfriend in disbelief, how could he ever think he wouldn’t want him.

“Are you joking?” Alec asked. “I want you every second of every day, but not at the expense of your health and wellbeing. We have plenty of time for all that once you’re fully healed.”

Magnus blushed slightly at Alec’s words.

“There are ways we could be intimate without me exerting myself,” Magnus said.

“We’ll figure it out,” Alec smiled at him as he pulled him into his arms.

“For the record, I want you just as much Angel,” Magnus added.

“Good to know,” Alec said before kissing Magnus sweetly.

Alec lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling long after Magnus had drifted to sleep. Alec’s mind was racing, he hoped he’d remembered everything for Magnus’ homecoming. He wanted Magnus’ return home to be perfect. It was the start of a new life for the two of them.

Alec made a mental note to call Alaric first thing in the morning. Hopefully, they wouldn’t need the protective detail at home. Haven was practically a fortress with its new security system and the small upgrades they’d added since Magnus’ attack. Magnus would be safe there.

Alec watched the night nurse come into the room, and she was surprised to see Alec awake.

“I hear you’re off home tomorrow,” She said excitedly.

“Hopefully,” Alec smiled.

The nurse checked Magnus’ chart. “He didn’t take any evening pain relief?”

“No, he didn’t think he needed it,” Alec explained.

“That’s good,” She said replacing his chart. “He sleeps so much better with you beside him.”

“So do I usually, but my minds racing, I keep thinking if I’ve forgotten anything. I want everything perfect for his homecoming.”

“I’m sure you’ve remembered everything I wouldn’t stress, but I have the feeling that all Magnus’ need for everything to be perfect is you.”

“Thanks,” Alec said blushing. He really needed to remember to organise gifts for the nursing staff, they had been beyond amazing to them both.

Alec eventually managed to fall asleep and was woken up at 7am by a very excited Magnus.

“I’m going home,” He yelled. Alec couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

“Will we need to pick up any groceries?” Magnus asked.

“Nope, all taken care of,” Alec explained. “I picked up groceries just the other day. We won’t starve.”

“Please tell me you have everything you need to make Lasagne and cheesy garlic bread.”

“I do,” Alec smiled widely.

“Yes,” Magnus exclaimed. “I can’t wait, I miss your cooking so much.”

Alec and Magnus showered, and Alec helped Magnus get dressed. Magnus was putting the last touches to his makeup when his doctors walked in.

“Morning gentleman,” Dr Parish said chirpily.

“What’s up doc?” Magnus said laughing, it was their little joke both being fan of bugs bunny when they were kids.

“Sadly my favourite patient is going home today,” Dr Parish chuckled.

“So I’m all good to go?” Magnus said hopefully.

“All good to go,” Dr Kellerman confirmed.

“I can’t thank you both enough for everything,” Magnus said a little emotional.

“It’s our job, but we appreciate your thanks. Just do us a favour and stay out of trouble, behave and don’t let all our hard work getting you back into one piece go to waste.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping an eye on him,” Alec said smiling.

“Here are prescriptions for your medication, and the letter for your GP, if they have any questions tell them to call either of us.” Dr Kellerman handed everything to Magnus.

“Any questions?” Dr Parish asked.

Alec held his breath as Magnus looked at him and smirked.

“I do have a couple of questions,” Magnus said. Alec bit his lip to hold back a groan.

“I’ve started doing my physio exercises without my brace, that’s OK to continue?”

“Absolutely, but make sure you wear it all other times and use your crutches, you can take it off to sleep.”

“And my GP will tell me when I don’t need it any further?”

“Actually no, the hospital will be sending you out a letter for a follow up in about 2 weeks. We’ll discuss the brace then and most likely removed the plaster from your hand.” Dr Parish explained.

“Great,” Magnus said smiling.

“Anything else?” Dr Kellerman asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Magnus said, and he noticed Alec taking a visible breath. He was going to let Alec off the hook, but he quickly changed his mind.

“Oh there is one last thing when you said to avoid strenuous activities, did that include sex?”

Alec let out an embarrassed laugh and looked down at the floor, avoiding looking at the doctors.

“As long as you’re careful, you don’t have to abstain,” Dr Kellerman said very matter of factly. “Just no crazy stuff like hanging from chandeliers.” He laughed.

“I have downlights in my bedroom, so I should be safe.” Magnus laughed.

Alec’s blush deepened, and he shifted restlessly beside Magnus.

“Alexander is a little embarrassed by my question.” Magnus giggled.

“Pretty much everyone asked it, don’t be.” Dr Parish explained.

The doctors said their goodbyes and left Alec and Magnus to pack the last of their things. Alec organised a cab to take them home, and Officer Underhill escorted them out of the building.

“Take care,” Underhill said shaking both their hands. “Hopefully our paths don’t cross again in an official capacity,” He said smiling.

“Hopefully not,” Alec said. “It’s my mission to keep him out of trouble from now on.”

Alec was a bundle of nerves, the entire ride over to Haven. There were so many things running through his head that he hadn’t noticed Magnus staring at him.

“Is everything OK Alexander?” Magnus asked concerned.

Alec looked at Magnus and blinked, not quite sure what he meant, and then it hit him, he’d been way too quiet and lost in thought.

“Everything’s fine, I guess I’m just a little nervous,” Alec explained.

“Nervous? Why?” Magnus looked at him confused.

“This really is a new beginning for us, and I just want everything to be perfect. What if you don’t like how I’ve arranged the apartment, or you’re not happy with the changes I’ve made or . . .” Magnus cut him off.

“Alexander,” Magnus said trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. “The only thing I care about in the entire apartment is you. Everything else is secondary.”

Alec smiled at Magnus.

“Oh, and Chairman,” Magnus added before kissing Alec sweetly. “Don’t stress, I’m sure there will be a little time of adjustment for both of us, but we’ll figure it all out, and it doesn’t have to be today, we have the rest of our lives to do it.”

“Rest of our lives,” Alec repeated Magnus’ words. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too Angel, me too.”

When the cab pulled up at Haven, Alec jumped out quickly, so that he could help Magnus out, and handed him his crutches. The driver got out too, grabbing their bags from the boot.

“Thanks,” Alec said handing over some cash to the driver, and the driver smiled widely at the considerable tip Alec had included.

“Enjoy the rest of your day,” the man said happily as he got into his cab and drove off.

“Home Sweet Home,” Magnus said smiling up at the building. It felt like years since he’d last been here and the memories of the night of his attack had slowly faded. So had the nightmares, Maia had been great, visiting Magnus to help him work through all his issues but it had been Valentine’s death that felt like the turning point. Since getting the news, it was as if for the first time Magnus’ mind truly believed he was safe and that this time he’d get his happily ever after.

“Shall we?” Alec said having grabbed their bags.

“Lead the way Angel,” Magnus smiled widely.

The foyer to the building was quiet, but there was no missing the huge banner strung up in front of the lifts. ‘Welcome Home Magnus’ it read and was painted in bright colours with an obscene amount of glitter added.

“The kids from the building had a blast making that for you,” Alec explained.

“I love it,” Magnus said a little emotional.

“I’ve already told George to make sure he keeps it,” Alec said.

“Everyone wanted to greet you, but I thought it might be best to get you settled first, so I’ve organised a small get together for tomorrow,” Alec told Magnus as they got into the lift.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I look forward to catching up with everyone.”

Alec tapped his security toggle against the sensor, the lift doors closed and the lift started moving upwards. Magnus looked at Alec in surprise.

“Just a little extra security we added,” Alec explained. “Everyone needs a security toggle or apartment key to access the lifts, yours is in the apartment.”

“And it knows which floor to go to?”

“Yep, though you can change it manually but pressing another floor.”

A massive sense of relief flooded over Magnus as they reached the door of his apartment. He noticed a security sensor on the door.

“Another sensor?” He asked.

“Yep, you can use the toggle or the key, both work,” Alec explained. “Not all apartments are fitted with sensors yet, and all comings and goings are logged in the system, but we can change that on a case by case basis.”

Alec dropped their bags and handed Magnus the toggle. “Would you like to do the honours?”

“Thank you, Angel,” Magnus said taking the toggle, handing his crutches to Alec, and tapping it against the sensor.

“Not so fast,” Alec said stopping Magnus from entering.

Alec moved in closer, and scooped Magnus into his arms, causing Magnus to burst into giggles.

“What are you doing Alexander?” Magnus laughed.

“Carrying you over the threshold,” Alec said smiling widely.

Magnus giggled into Alec’s chest, as he was carried into the apartment. Alec let him down gently and went back to the door to retrieve Magnus’ crutches and their bags.

Magnus looked around the apartment, despite it looking a little different it still felt like home, even more so because his beautiful boyfriend was with him.

“Clary’s gone a little crazy downstairs with organising the space, but you can check that out later,” Alec said as he moved towards the bedroom to drop their bags. Magnus followed him, walking towards the bed, running his fingers over the woodwork.

“It’s so beautiful,” Magnus said.

“Not as beautiful as you but close,” Alec said moving in close behind him and hugging him close. “Welcome home Magnus,” Alec whispered as he placed kisses on his neck.

Magnus dropped the crutches, letting them fall to the floor and then turned in Alec’s arms, wrapping his own arms around him. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec replied before leaning into the kiss.

They were still standing in the bedroom, just holding each other tightly, when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen area.

Alec picked up Magnus’ crutches, for him and they walked into the kitchen to find Chairman Meow, pawing at his food bowl.

“My sweet baby,” Magnus carefully leant forward to scoop Chairman up.

“Go take the weight off that leg,” Alec said as he opened the cupboard where they kept the cat treats and started filling Chairman’s bowl.

Chairman jumped out of Magnus’ arms and pounced on the food.

“You’d think we’d left him here to starve.” Alec laughed.

“He’s a growing boy.” Magnus smiled and turned making his way back to the lounge area.

Walking over to the couch, Magnus sighed happily as he sat down, leaning his crutches against the coffee table. “I forgot how much I love this couch,” He laughed.

Alec came and sat beside him, snuggling in close. “I love you, Magnus Bane,” He whispered.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus snuggled closer.

Alec had taken numerous photos of the apartment as he moved his stuff in, so many in fact that Magnus wasn’t surprised by any of the changes. Alec’s things looked perfectly in place in Magnus’ space, as if they had always been there.

“Everything looks great,” Magnus said smiling.

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec smiled widely. “Hungry?”

“Not really, but I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.”

Alec jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Magnus following him.

“I would have brought it to you.” He said.

“I know, but I missed you.” Magnus said sweetly.

They sat together at the breakfast bench, drinking tea and chatting.

“When do you go back to work?” Magnus asked.

“Not for two weeks,” Alec said smiling.

“You know that I’ll be fine on my own,” Magnus said.

“I know, but I’ve just moved in with my boyfriend, I wanted some time to settle in before I have to go back to work,” Alec said smirking.

“You’ve taken so much time off already, I just don’t want you to get in trouble with your superiors,” Magnus explained.

“Magnus the advantage of shift work is that you can take 2 days off and end up with a week. I’ve been using up unused sick leave and annual leave, and I’ll still have 8 days in the bank.”

“Oh,” Magnus said surprised.

“Luke did his magic and worked it all out,” Alec said smiling.

“Maybe once I’m all healed, and we’re settled we could go away for a long weekend somewhere warm,” Magnus suggested.

“I’d love that, maybe somewhere besides the ocean,” Alec said excitedly. “Where we can laze on the beach all day.”

Alec felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. He frowned down at the screen.

“What’s wrong Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“It’s just George,” Alec explained. “We’ve been having trouble with one of the vents on the roof, it keeps coming loose.”

“Oh,” Magnus said.

“George is worried it will blow off if it gets too windy,” Alec added. “It should be fine, I can take a look at it tomorrow.”

“Why don’t we go up now?” Magnus suggested, and it took all of Alec’s willpower to not smile. His plan was coming together.

“Are you sure?” Alec said trying to sound concerned.

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said. “It will feel good to stretch my legs a little and get some fresh air.”

“OK,” Alec said trying to curb his excitement.

Alec texted George back and put his phone down.

“Just a sec,” Alec said disappearing into their bedroom.

A moment later he returned with their coats.

“It might be a little cold out,” Alec explained.

Alec helped Magnus into his coat before putting his own on. He patted his pocket, smiling to himself when he felt what he was looking for.

“Shall we?” Magnus said grabbing his crutches.

“Let’s,” Alec grabbed his security toggle, and they made their way to the stairs.

Alec helped Magnus climb the stairs carefully, thankful it was only one flight.

Magnus immediately noticed the access door was different.

“This is different,” Magnus said.

“We had problems when we added the sensor and locking mechanism, so we had to replace it,” Alec explained.

“Do you think all this security is a little extreme?”

“No, your safety is important,” Alec said. Alec had actually expected the residents to complain, but most had actually expressed their relief at the added security. This sort of protection usually came at a significant cost that most of them could never afford. The residents were happy knowing they’d always be safe in their homes.

Alec opened the door slowly and stepped through opening the door wide for Magnus.

Magnus was so busy concentrating on stepping over the threshold with his crutches that he hadn’t noticed anything was different. It wasn’t until he looked up and saw Alec standing before him and the background of green that he noticed.

The look on Magnus’ face was worth every moment that went into the planning and getting the rooftop garden ready.

Magnus’ eyes grew wide, and his mouth had formed into a perfect ‘O’.

Before him was a paradise. Magnus looked around slowly taking it all in. To his left were trees, beautiful fully grown evergreens, surrounded by garden beds full of flowers. To his left was a small oriental garden, complete cherry blossom trees, a pond stocked with Koi and a small stone bridge rising over it.

Magnus ambled forward taking Alec’s outstretched hand. The path beneath their feet looked like blue stone cobbles, and it wound around the garden areas. Further along to the right was a grassed area and a large gazebo. Under it were tables and chairs, a BBQ and a wood fired Pizza oven.

Magnus looked at Alec his eyes full of emotion and wonder, words failed him. Behind them to the left was a flat grassed area and tucked away at the far end of the roof was what looked like a hot tub, bright blue sails over it to filter out some of the sun.

The last structure on the roof to the back on their right was what looked like a greenhouse.

“Come on,” Alec said leading him towards it.

Inside Magnus could see a herb garden, a vegetable patch and a small area for exotic flowers. Magnus remembered telling Alec how much he would love to grow Orchids. Magnus was overcome with emotion as they walked out of the greenhouse. Alec pulled him to sit on a love seat shaped bench that was placed along the edge of the path.

Magnus looked around not believing his eyes, even the air vents and the other workings of the building had been painted up and looked beautiful and perfectly in place.

“Alexander,” Magnus said finally taking his hand. “Angel, I don’t have the words.”

Alec chuckled softly. “Do you like it?” He asked.

“Like it?” Magnus exclaimed. “I love it, I love you, I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Well I had help, it wasn’t all me but Magnus I would give you the moon and stars if I could,” Alec said honestly.

“All I need is you,” Magnus said barely holding back his tears of joy.

“Glad to hear it,’ Alec said standing.

Magnus looked at Alec confused for a moment, his confusion turning to shock as Alec sank down beside him to take a knee. They were both so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t noticed that their friends and family had joined them on the rooftop. No one but Alec knew about this part of the plan.

“The moment I saw you I knew I was in trouble. I’d lived so long denying who I was, hiding, but then there you were, this beautiful glittery man and I knew there was no way I could go back to my old life. No way I could live my life without you in it. You saved me from myself, from a life of loneliness, you have given me something I never dreamed I could have, someone to love wholeheartedly who in return loves me back completely. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my world.” Alec said almost without taking a breath.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec said pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it slowly, holding it out before him. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you give me my happy ever after? Will you marry me?”

Magnus’s heart was beating so hard in his chest he felt like it might burst. Was this a dream? Before him knelt the man of his dreams, asking to become his husband. Alec looked up at Magnus expectantly, and Magnus realised he needed to talk now.

“Yes, oh my god yes!” Magnus all but yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own and slipped the ring onto his finger. He already knew the size was right because he’s borrowed one of Magnus’ ring for sizing. He had wanted everything to be perfect. Magnus stood, pulling Alec up to him and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Alec and Magnus pulled apart to the cheers of their friends and family. They burst into laughter before going in for another kiss, ignoring everyone for the moment.

“I love you more than I ever could have imagined loving anyone and that love grows more and more each day,” Magnus said holding Alec tight.

They finally let go of each other and let their family and friends welcome Magnus home and congratulate the happy couple.

A very excited Izzy, Cat and Clary demanded to see the ring, which Magnus showed off proudly.

“Alec has good taste, who knew,” Izzy joked.

The platinum ring featured a thin vertical row of champagne coloured diamonds against a matte brushed finish with softened edges. It was modern and stylish and so very Magnus.

“I did,” Maryse said joining the group.

“Oh my god, did you know he was going to propose?” Izzy said frowning at her mother.

“No I didn’t, but I suspected it was on his mind.” She admitted.

“That’s not fair.” Izzy protested.

Magnus looked at the group curiously.

“Maryse won the pool,” Cat explained.

“Pool?” Magnus asked.

“We were running a pool, betting on who would propose and when,” Clary said sheepishly. “We all had our money on you, but Maryse bet on Alec and before the end of the month.”

Magnus looked at the girls and then burst into laughter. “Well done Maryse.”

“That’s mum to you now Magnus,” She said smiling as she moved to pull him into a hug.

“What is it with your family and making me cry?” Magnus said tearfully.

“Happy tears?” She asked.

“The happiest.” He said hugging her back fiercely.

Magnus spotted Alec sitting alone on one of the benches and made his way over, smiling at his boyfriend, no, fiancé, he mentally corrected himself.

“This place is amazing, you never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said taking a seat beside Alec.

“In good ways, I hope,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand in his own.

“In the best sorts of ways,” Magnus said smiling.

“Did you know that our family and friends were running a pool betting on who would propose and when?” Magnus giggled.

“I did not,” Alec said amusement in his voice. “Who won?”

“Your mother,” Magnus said leaning up against Alec and resting his head on his shoulder. “Can’t say I’m all that surprised, she’s very perceptive.”

“She is,” Alec said smiling. “It’s funny how meeting you has changed my life in so many ways. I don’t think I’ve ever been as close to my mother as I am now and really it’s all thanks to you.”

“You have an amazing family,” Magnus said.

“We have an amazing family,” Alec corrected him.

“What would you have done if I had said no?” Magnus asked.

“I really hadn’t thought about that,” Alec admitted.

They sat in silence for a little while watching their family and friends chatting and snacking. Cat and Izzy had organised nibbles and drinks for everyone.

“I was supposed to ask you, you know,” Magnus said finally.

“I know, are you angry at me?” Alec asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Magnus said lifting his head to kiss Alec sweetly.

“You could still ask if you like?” Alec teased.

“I don’t think I could compete, that was some proposal Alexander.”

Alec laughed, “I had a whole proposal written down and memorised but then when I got down on my knee my mind just went blank, there was so much more I wanted to say.”

“Alexander, your words came from your heart, there is no topping that.”

“I love you so much fiancé,” Alec said smiling at him.

“I love you so much too dear fiancé,” Magnus smiled back at him before they moved in for another kiss.

“Hey enough of that,” Cat said smiling at the two of them.

“Cat, I can’t thank you enough for all your help,” Alec said.

“Anything for two of my most favourite people,” She smiled happily and motioned Ragnor over to join them.

“We have some news,” Ragnor said beaming at Cat as he laid his hand over her tummy.

“Oh my god,” Magnus exclaimed.

“We’re having a baby,” Cat said excitedly.

Magnus all but threw himself at his friends, hugging them tightly.

“Settle down there old friend before you do yourself an injury,” Ragnor laughed.

“I’m just so happy, this had been the best day,” Magnus exclaimed.

“Congratulations,” Alec said getting in on the hug action.

“This really is a night for celebrating,” Izzy said making her way over with drinks for Alec and Magnus.

“Izzy?” Alec questioned, knowing Magnus couldn’t drink alcohol.

“It’s sparkling apple cider Alec,” She smirked.

“Oh,” Alec said relieved, and Magnus chuckled beside him.

“I love you so much,” Magnus said moving in to kiss him sweetly. Alec blushed as he heard Izzy and Cat giggle.

“You two are nauseating,” Raphael said coming over hand in hand with Maia.

“They’re adorable together,” Maia said smiling.

Magnus stood, holding his glass up and clearing his throat loudly. “Everyone!” He yelled trying to get everyone's attention.

The rest of their group moved in closer, and Alec stood, giving Magnus some extra support, his crutches had gone missing in action.

“I would like to thank you all for taking the time to come here today and sharing not only my coming home but my engagement,” Magnus said.

“Don’t think this means we’re not throwing an engagement party,” Jace yelled, and everyone laughed.

“I’d never turn down a party darling,” Magnus smiled widely.

“I really don’t have the words to tell you all how much your love and support these last few months have meant to me, to us.” Magnus continued, taking Alec’s hand. “It’s been rough but each, and every one of you has been there for us. I had always felt alone growing up, but you have all shown me that family is not just about blood, it’s so much more than that, and I love you all so much.”

“Thank you to everyone who helped Alec with this incredible surprise, it’s the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.” Magnus stopped for a moment wiping away a tear. “This really has been an amazing homecoming,” Magnus paused looking at Alec lovingly. “I’m getting married!” He laughed. “And I’ve going to be an uncle! Cheers!” Magnus took a big swig of his apple juice, and everyone joined in the toast.

It was almost 10 pm, but the time Alec and Magnus returned to their apartment. Everyone calling it a night. The following evening Alec had invited the gang over for dinner, and he was making his famous lasagne.

Alec quickly fed Chairman, while Magnus made his way to the bedroom. When Alec entered Magnus was sitting at his dressing table, removing his makeup. Alec sat on the bed and watched Magnus smiling widely.

“Tired?” Magnus said turning to Alec.

“A little,” Alec said. “You?”

“I’m actually feeling a little wiped out,” Magnus said, “And my leg is aching.”

“Did you want to take a painkiller?”

“No, I just need to rest it.”

Alec helped Magnus take off his leg brace, and they both changed into PJ bottoms and slipped under the covers together, snuggling close.

“I can’t wait to call you husband,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“I can’t wait either,” Magnus said holding up his hand and looking at his ring for what felt like the hundredth time.

“It’s gorgeous by the way,” Magnus said.

“I went to 7 different stores looking for the perfect ring for you,” Alec explained. “I knew the moment I saw that ring, it was the one, I had the stones changed to the coloured diamonds because they remind me of the golden specks in your eyes,” Alec said blushing.

“You really are a romantic Alexander,” Magnus pulled him closer.

“You bring it out in me,” Alec smiled.

“If I got you a ring, would you wear it?” Magnus asked.

“Of course I would, except when I’m working, I’d hate to damage or lose it.”

“Good, because I really want to get you a ring, mark you as mine.” Magnus joked.

“You don’t need to mark me to make me yours, I’ve been yours since almost our first hello,” Alec said before kissing him passionately.

Before Magnus knew what hit him, Alec was pressing him into the mattress, his body carefully covering him, kissing him breathless.

“Alexander,” Magnus said when they broke apart for air. “I thought you wanted to wait until I was healed.”

“Like you said, there are ways we can be intimate without you exerting yourself,” Alec said smiling cheekily.

“Oh really?” Magnus said. “Care to elaborate?”

“How about I just show you?” Alec said as he started to kiss his way along Magnus’ throat.

Alec made quick work of their bottoms, and then went back to worshipping Magnus’ body with his mouth and hands.

Magnus was writhing under Alec, fingers gripping the sheet below him, as Alec kissed, sucked, licked and touched Magnus all over. Magnus couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure, it had been way too long, and he was thankful that there was no one living directly below them because otherwise, they’d have very annoyed neighbours in the morning.

Alec purposely ignored Magnus’ hard leaking cock, and Magnus knew it was because Alec intended to draw this out as long as possible, knowing how much Magnus enjoyed it. Alec shifted on the bed beside Magnus, sliding down, he frowned for a moment before jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused Magnus in his wake.

Moments later Alec ran back into the room, cushions in hand, and Magnus couldn’t help but giggle.

Alec spread Magnus’ legs carefully and then placed a cushion under the knee of Magnus’ injured leg and another down by his ankle supporting it.

“Does this feel comfortable?” Alec asked.

“Very, thank you, Angel,” Magnus said smiling at him.

Alec grabbed one of their pillows and pulled it under Magnus’ hips and fluffed up another, placing it under his head.

“How about now?” He asked.

“All good Alexander,” Magnus laughed.

“Do you need a pillow for your hand?”

“No darling, it’s fine,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec shifted on the bed, kneeling beside Magnus and leaning over to kiss him deeply.

“I love you,” Alec whispered as he kissed along Magnus’ jaw.

“Mmmm, I love you too Alexander,” Magnus said contently as Alec’s mouth travelled to his chest.

Alec licked tiny circles around each of Magnus’ nipples, and Magnus moaned loudly.

“Feels good?” Alec asked smirking.

“So good,” Magnus moaned.

Alec let his fingers roam over Magnus’ abs, tracing the muscles there and smiled as he felt them ripple. “So beautiful,” Alec murmured as his tongue took over from his fingers.

Shifting further, Alec ignored Magnus’ cock, and Magnus let out a frustrated groan, causing Alec to giggle. “All in good time my love,” Alec said sliding between Magnus’ open thighs.

Alec gently kissed his way up Magnus’ left leg slowly and carefully, he kissed along the scar there, and Alec felt Magnus tense.

“It’s not just chicks that dig scars,” Alec said looking up at Magnus, love all over his face. Magnus couldn’t help the little hiccup laugh that escaped him.

“It will fade Magnus, and I love you, scars and all,” Alec said going back to the job at hand.

He felt Magnus relax as he kissed along the inside of his thigh, feeling a little wicked, he nipped at the sensitive skin there and then soothed it with his tongue, causing Magnus to gasp loudly. Alec went back down to his right foot and repeated his voyage up Magnus’ leg to his inner thigh, nipping and licking.

Alec watched Magnus cock jerk and pulse, he was rock hard, precum leaking at an extraordinary rate. Alec looked up to find Magnus watching him intently, he licked his lips slowly and smirked up at him.

“Alexander,” Magnus begged. “Please!”

Alec chuckled softly and then shifted onto his knees between Magnus’ thighs, wrapping one hand around the base of Magnus’ cock, he flicked his tongue out and lapped at the precum dripping from the tip. He let his tongue slide along the slit there, teasing before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently.

“Christ!” Magnus exclaimed, dropping back onto the pillow under his head as a shudder ran through his body.

Alec looked up at his fiancé and was overcome with emotion, he was so beautiful, and he was his. It was almost too good to be true.

Alec slid his mouth lower on Magnus’ cock, taking him deeper, letting his tongue stroke along his length. When he felt the head of Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat, he swallowed around him, causing another shudder to wrack Magnus’ body.

“Please,” Magnus begged, over and over and Alec decided to give Magnus what he wanted, what he needed.

Alec started to suck, up and down along Magnus’ cock, with more purpose now, lips holding him tightly, tongue stroking. His hand around the base moved with his mouth, stroking him firmly as he sucked. Magnus’ moans grew louder and louder, and Alec could see his balls tightening. He wasn’t going to last long, so Alec sped up his efforts, sucking harder and faster. Alec moved the hand that he was using for balance to Magnus’ balls, fondling them gently as he sucked. He slid his fingers upwards, running them through the mix of saliva and precum before sliding them down.

Magnus gasped and screamed out Alec’s name as he felt fingers circling his hole. Alec felt Magnus trying to move but pulled off his cock with a pop.

“Stay still, you’ll hurt yourself,” Alec said sternly.

“Alexander,” Magnus whined looking down at him.

“I’ve got you, Magnus,’ Alec said, and Magnus relaxed back against the pillows.

Alec’s mouth returned to Magnus’ cock sucking his slowly, as a finger slowly slid into him, only a tiny bit at first, before pushing forward. Soon another finger joined the first, and then another and Alec’s three fingers thrust deep into Magnus over and over, brushing up against his prostate as Alec sucked harder and faster on Magnus’ cock, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth each time.

Alec moved his hand from around the base of Magnus’ cock to his own cock, stroking himself as his fingers thrust into Magnus and his mouth moved on it cock.

Magnus was so lost in pleasure that he was unable to form words, the sounds that spilt from his lips incoherent and punctuated with loud moans.

Alec thrust his fingers deep into Magnus, stroking his prostate, sucking hard on his cock, over and over, he felt Magnus’ body tensing and continued on, taking him up and over the edge in moments. Magnus screamed what Alec was sure was his name. Alec continued to thrust into his tightness and sucking his cock until he came thrusting into his hand and moaning around Magnus’ cock. Magnus began to try to pull away and Alec knew it was starting to become too much.

Alec slid his fingers out of Magnus gently and let his now soft cock fall from his mouth. He looked up at his fiancé and felt his heart lurch in his chest. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted as he smiled widely. Mine, Alec’s mind screamed, overcome with possessiveness.

Alec grabbed for his PJ bottoms wiping his hand before laying down beside Magnus, waiting for him to recover.

“What do you think about a spring wedding?” Magnus said once he finally got his breath back.

Alec looked at Magnus and burst into laughter.

“That was . . . just . . Wow,” Magnus said smirking at him.

“Yes it was,” Alec said amusement in his voice. “And Spring sounds fine, the sooner, the better.”

Alec got rid of the extra cushions on the bed and they snuggled up together.

“I’ve never felt this happy,” Magnus said honestly.

“Me either,” said Alec.

“Happily ever after?” Magnus questioned Alec.

“Definitely happily ever after.” Alec said before kissing Magnus passionately.

The End . . . ?


	41. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally get to say their 'I do's'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here is the first Epilogue, I hope you like it. I am hoping to have the second Epilogue done in the next week or two.
> 
> I've borrowed heavily from the internet for the wedding ceremony etc and I did have all the websites written down but one of my sons decided to use my post-it note as a tissue, ewww. Little kids are gross! I don't think anything I borrowed is copyright but if it is I'm sorry and I do not plan to profit from it!
> 
> Thank you all for the support, It means so much to me.

“Magnus?”

“Magnus?”

“Magnus!!!” Cat yelled.

Magnus looked up at his friend and blinked.

“Sorry Cat, I sort of spaced out there for a moment.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, I was only calling your name for the last 10 minutes.” She laughed.

“I can’t believe after all the planning and setbacks, our day is finally here,” Magnus said excitement in his voice.

Cat smiled widely at her friend, she was bursting with happiness for him.

Initially, Magnus and Alec had wanted to get married almost immediately, but they also wanted all their family and friends to be present when they did, so after planning and coordinating with everyone, they finally arrived at their wedding day, almost 2 years to the day they met.

Everyone was here, but for one exception, Robert Lightwood. Alec’s father was currently serving 8 years in prison for money laundering and fraud. After all the dust had settled, and the police and DEA had looked into The Morgenstern group, they’d found that The Institute, and namely Robert had been helping Morgenstern launder his ill-gotten gains for decades.

Robert had tried to hide his tracks, even trying to divert blame onto Victor Aldertree but the forensic scientist hired to help investigate the case had taken a little less than a week to follow the money trail right back to Robert. Thankfully Victor and Maryse had been cleared of any wrongdoing, both completely in the dark about what had been happening. Robert in his greed had been pocketing the profits from Morgenstern for himself, funnelling it into an off shore account and hadn’t run the money back through the company.

The Institute was no more, Victor and Maryse hired some of the staff that they trusted for their own business which was booming. Despite being busier than ever with her company, Maryse took every opportunity to spend time with her family and her new fiancé Victor Aldertree. She had never been happier.

At the moment she was standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom downstairs from Magnus’ and Alec’s apartment, watching in amusement at Alec struggling with his tie.

“Need some help?” She asked, and Alec turned and smiled.

“God yes, usually Magnus does these things up for me,” Alec said relieved.

Alec and Magnus had decided that they should spend the night before the wedding apart, and it had felt like the longest night of Alec’s life. He had spent it with Max, Jace, Izzy, Maia, Clary and Simon, watching movies and eating junk food and as much as he loved their company, he missed Magnus. Alec slept the night in one of the spare bedrooms attached to Magnus’ office while Magnus took the apartment. Magnus had spent the night with his friends. Will, Jem and Tessa had flown in from the UK for the wedding and Donny and Mark had flown in too. Cat, Ragnor and Raphael rounded out the group. They could hear them laughing and dancing above them all night. Luke and Jocelyn had babysat little Madzie for the night.

Cat and Ragnor’s little Madzie was the apple of everyone’s eye. She was beyond adorable and Alec, and Magnus spoilt her rotten. Alec couldn’t wait to see her all dressed up, she was going to look like a princess. Madzie was their flower girl, Max was going to escort her down the aisle. He was their ring bearer.

Maryse left Alec to finish changing, and Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to the room open.

“Looking good,” Alec heard behind him and turned to see Jace standing there smiling.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Alec said concerned.

“Don’t stress, I have my suit right here, and it will only take me a minute to change,” Jace explained. “I didn’t want to wear it driving over and wrinkle it.”

It really hadn’t been a hard decision to have Jace as his best man, and it worked perfectly because Magnus had chosen Cat as his best woman. Izzy was partnered with Simon, and Clary with Raphael rounding out their bridal party.

Alec and Magnus hadn’t given much away about the ceremony, they wanted to keep the details to themselves until the day. The only people who knew their plans were Maryse and Ragnor.

“Nervous?” Jace asked.

“Nope,” Alec said smiling widely.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Jace said as he carefully removed his suit from the suit bag.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for almost two years.” Alec said, “It couldn’t have come quick enough.”

“I’m so happy for you Alec,” Jace said honestly. “Magnus is incredible.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Once Jace was dressed, they made their way out into Magnus’ office to find Izzy and Clary laughing while trying to fix Simon’s hair and tie.

“Save me, please,” Simon begged.

“If you’d stop wriggling for a moment we’d be done,” Izzy said amusement in her voice.

“Just stop fussing over me woman,” Simon joked.

“It’s my job to fuss over you,” Izzy said, but Simon only looked at her sadness in his eyes.

Izzy and Simon had moved in together a little over 3 months ago, and they were deliriously happy, but something seemed off the last few days. If Alec had more time he’d try to talk to them, but it would have to wait, his husband to be was waiting for him.

Clary had started to feel like a third wheel after Izzy had moved in so initially she had planned on moving back in with her parents until she found her own place, but Jace had been able to talk her into moving in with him. Clary and Jace’s relationship was a stormy one, but at the moment things were good between them.

Maryse walked back into the office and smiled at her children.

“It’s time,” She said smiling at them.

Alec and Magnus were holding their marriage ceremony in the rooftop garden at Haven. It was Magnus’ favourite place, and there was no way that Alec would have wanted to get married anywhere else.

The reception was being held at Frank’s. Frank and his brother George had offered Alec and Magnus their restaurant, and they had jumped at the offer. Frank’s was their favourite place to eat out. They had closed the restaurant for the night, just for them and transformed it to an amazing venue, complete with dance floor.

Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched the others make their way up the stairs. He noticed that Alec and Maryse were missing.

“Where’s Alec?” Magnus asked concerned.

“He’s taking the whole not seeing the groom before the wedding very seriously,” Izzy said laughing.

“Oh,” Magnus said a little relieved. “Romantic to a fault.”

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Clary said excited, grabbing Raphael by the hand. They opened the door, and Maia who had kindly volunteered to be their usher started the music, ‘Canon in D’ started playing over the speaker system Alec and Magnus had installed in the garden.

“Smile,” Clary whispered to Raphael. “It’s a wedding, not a funeral.”

Raphael turned to Clary and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. They walked down the aisle together and took their seats at the front.

Next Izzy and Simon made their way down the aisle, both smiling widely. They were followed by Jace and Cat. Jace and Cat turned at the top of the aisle and waited.

Max sent a quick text to his brother telling him to get ready and then took Madzie by the hand. “Ready princess?” He asked.

Madzie giggled and gripped Max’s hand tightly. Max and Madzie stepped out of the doorway beaming. Madzie took a handful of rose petals and started tossing them about, much to the amusement of the guests. Once they got to Jace and Cat, Madzie looked into her basket and decided to dump the rest right on the spot. Cat laughed as she picked up her daughter and took her seat. Jace and Max took theirs.

The music changed and ‘I choose you by Sarah Bareilles’ started up, everyone turned their eyes back to the door. Magnus stepped through the doorway, arm in arm with Ragnor. Magnus was wearing a navy blue tailored suit, with a light grey shirt and a silver brocade vest, he had chosen a cravat instead of a tie and looked amazing, his hair had blue and silver highlights and his makeup was styled to match, of course, he’d gone for glitter because he knew how much Alec loved it. They stopped part way up the aisle, and Ragnor hugged Magnus before walking to the front and taking his position as celebrant, much to the surprise of everyone present, especially Cat. She looked at her boyfriend in shock.

When Magnus and Alec had been looking for a celebrant, Ragnor had joked that for that sort of money he’d do it himself. Magnus had jokingly hired him on the spot. After Magnus mentioned to him weeks later that they still couldn’t find anyone they liked, Ragnor had decided to actually do it, he had plenty of time to get his celebrants licence, so that’s what he did. The only people who knew were Alec and Magnus.

After a brief moment watching Ragnor move to the front, Magnus turned to face the door, waiting patiently for Alec to arrive. He felt the nerves bubble up inside him as the moments passed, what was taking so long, Magnus couldn’t help thinking.

As Alec stepped through the door with his mother, Magnus gasped. Alec was dressed in his dress uniform, Magnus hadn’t had a clue. He loved Alec in his navy blue uniform, he knew that Alec had worn it for him.

Maryse walked her son proudly to Magnus. Maryse kissed both Alec and Magnus on the cheek before moving away to take her seat next to Victor at the front.

“Hi,” Alec said shyly, blushing as Magnus took him in.

“Hi,” Magnus said, wanting nothing more than to kiss Alec senseless but he knew that everyone was watching and waiting for them.

“You look amazing,” Alec whispered.

“I love that you wore this for me,” Magnus told him.

“Let’s do this,” Magnus said holding his hand out to Alec.

“Lead the way,” Alec said beaming at him.

Magnus and Alec walk toward the front hand in hand, smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the room. They stopped in front of Ragnor and smiled widely at him.

“Welcome, family, friend and loved ones. Magnus and Alec have brought us together today for an occasion of great joy and a cause for great celebration. Having found each other, they have built the kind of relationship that will serve them well as the foundation for their marriage.” Ragnor said starting the ceremony.

“You have come here from near and from far to share in this commitment they now make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Magnus and Alec to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.”

“Magnus and Alec, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.”

“A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self.”

“You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other but also the companionship and blessing of deep trust. You agree to share strength, responsibilities and love. It takes more than love to make this relationship work. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both.”

“A successful marriage is not something that just happens. It takes work, it takes patience, and it takes time. It takes a commitment from both of you… a commitment to do whatever it takes to make your relationship thrive and not just simply survive.”

Magnus and Alec turn and hold hands, smiling at each other.

“Magnus, do you take Alec to be your Husband?” Ragnor asked.

“I do,” Magnus said loudly.

“Alec, do you take Magnus to be your husband?”

“I do.” Alec’s voice was full of emotion.

“Magnus and Alec have chosen to write their own vows,” Ragnor explained, nodding towards Magnus to begin.

“Alexander, you are my angel. I have finally found my home, and it’s in you. I’ve never been this sure about love in my entire life, and I cherish every moment we spend together. Being with you has made my life complete.” Magnus said his eyes never leaving Alec’s face, his hands holding Alec’s tightly.

“I, Magnus Bane, choose you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be my Husband. I will respect you, care for you, and grow with you through good times and hard times, as your friend, companion, and partner, giving all that I can to realise our lives together.” Magnus said his voice shaky with emotion.

“Magnus, I may be your angel, but you are my saviour. I knew from the moment we met that my life would be changed forever. It didn’t take very long for me to realise you were the one for me, and each day since has only made me more sure. I have loved you all the days I’ve known you, and I always will.” Alec said his voice cracking.

“I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, choose you, Magnus Bane, to be my Husband. I will respect you, care for you, and grow with you through good times and hard times, as your friend, companion, and partner, giving all that I can to realise our lives together.” Alec’s emotions finally got the best of him and tears started to fall.

Ragnor stepped forward, allowing Alec a moment to compose himself.

“This is the point in the ceremony when people talk about the wedding bands being a perfect circle, having no beginning and no end. But we all know that these rings have a beginning. Ore is dug up from the earth. The metals are liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees. The hot metal is forged, cooled, and then painstakingly polished. Something beautiful made from raw elements.” Ragnor explained.

“Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.”

“The promises which you have spoken to each other today are inscribed forever in your minds, in your hearts. But words can be fleeting so let these rings serve as a reminder of the feelings you have in your hearts at this very moment.”

“Max, the rings please.” Ragnor turned to Max.

“What?” Max looked confused for a moment and then realised he had the rings.

“Oh sorry,” Max said sheepishly as he handed the rings to Ragnor and Alec and Magnus couldn’t help but giggle.

“Magnus as you place this ring on Alec’s finger, repeat after me,” Ragnor told Magnus as he handed him Alec’s ring.

“This ring symbolises my love for you and the commitments we made today”, Ragnor says, and Magnus repeats his words to Alec as he slips the ring on his finger alongside his engagement ring. The engagement ring Magnus had finally chosen for Alec was a plain platinum band with a single blue stone to match Alec’s eyes.

Ragnor handed Magnus ring to Alec. “Alec as you place this ring on Magnus’ finger, repeat after me.”

“This ring symbolises my love for you and the commitments we made today,” Ragnor said, and Alec repeated the words after him, smiling as he slipped the ring onto Magnus' finger. Alec noticed for the first time that Magnus wasn’t wearing any other rings but his engagement ring.

“The only two rings I’ll ever need from this day forward,” Magnus whispered to Alec. Alec wanted to kiss Magnus then and there, but he knew he needed to wait just a little bit longer.

“Magnus and Alec, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as husbands.”

“You may now share your first kiss as husbands,” Ragnor says smiling.

Not wanting to waste another second, Alec pulled Magnus in by his lapels and kissed him passionately, wrapping him tightly in his arms. Not being one to be outdone, Magnus grabbed Alec as they broke from their kiss, holding him in his arms as he dipped him backwards and moved in for another kiss. Around them, their family and friends burst into wild cheers.

When they finally broke apart, both Magnus and Alec are panting, and Alec was blushing furiously.

“Congratulations.” Ragnor beamed at them. “Friends and family, I now present to you Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.”

Out of nowhere, Magnus and Alec were bombarded with flower petals as their guests surrounded them. It was hugs and congratulations all round.

Cat and Izzy had organised drinks and canapés for the guests, while Alec and Magnus took some photos. They had hired Jason, who lived at Haven as their wedding photographer. He had already filmed the ceremony and was now taking pictures of the happy couple and their wedding party, as well as candid shots of the guests. In the next hour or so, Magnus and Alec were sure that they’d posed for photos with every guest at the wedding.

At about 5.30 pm, Alec and Magnus and the bridal party made their way over to Franks. Everything looked beyond amazing, and Magnus and Alec were thrilled.

“Thank you so much,” Magnus said hugging Maria Frank’s wife.

“No need to thank us, you are our favourite customers, and it’s our pleasure to be able to share this special day with you.” She said. Frank and George were happily cooking away in the kitchen despite being guests, George didn’t trust anyone else to run the kitchen for such an important event.

Magnus and Alec greeted all their guests as they arrived and soon the small restaurant was full of people talking and laughing happily.

The reception was in full swing, meals had been eaten, and drinks were flowing freely. Cat and Izzy took it upon themselves to get everyone settled down into their seats so that they could get the formal parts of the night out of the way.

Magnus and Alec cut their cake, which looked beyond amazing. It was a three-tiered cake, covered in white fondant, and decorated with aspects of their lives, a fire engine at the base, little furniture scattered around, and even Chairman Meow was on the cake, the very top was a fondant fireman carrying a man in a glittery suit over his shoulder. Clary had designed the cake, and they had gotten a friend of Frank and George’s to create it.

The waiters went around to every table refilling glasses and dropping off extra bottles of champagne as the time for speeches arrived. As the Best Woman, Cat went first.

“Hi everyone, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Catarina, one of Magnus’ best friends. The first time I met Magnus, we were 10, and he was explaining to one of the women who worked in our foster care group home why she should never wear acid wash jeans. I knew from that moment we were destined to be lifelong friends. Raphael had already met Magnus by this stage, and when Ragnor came along about a year later, our little family was complete. We grew up together and have always been there for each other through good times and bad.

Magnus never complained about what life threw at him, even when he had cause to, and after losing almost everything in his early 20’s he still never gave up, he reinvented himself and came back stronger. Magnus is the strongest, kindest, most generous man I have ever met. He donates not only his money but his time in the pursuit of helping others, and he does it with little or no recognition. Magnus would always tell us that he had everything his heart desired, but I always knew that wasn’t entirely true, something was missing, Alec.

Since meeting Alec, Magnus has been the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I never truly believed in soulmates until I watched them together and realised that is what they are to each other. I am proud to welcome Alec into our family, and I wish Magnus and Alec, many years to come together.”

“To Magnus and Alec,” Cat said raising her glass, and everyone cheered and took a drink.

Magnus looked out at their family and friends and smiled, happiness bubbling up inside him.

“Wow, OK, maybe I should have prepared something,” Jace said smiling at Cat as he stood. “I’m Jace, Alec’s brother.” He said proudly. “I think it’s evident to you all that we aren’t biological siblings, Alec’s parents took me in when my parents were killed in an accident. I had a hard time dealing with the loss my parents, but it was Alec who helped me through it, his love and support.

We’ve always been close, best friends and brothers, but I honestly had no idea that Alec was gay, he’s not exactly the warm and fuzzy type, and was never one to share his personal life. One evening I walked into Alec’s apartment for our usual get together dinner to find Alec pinning Magnus up against the fridge, kissing the man with more passion than I ever imagined my brother could possess.” Jace said embarrassed. “That will teach me not to knock.” He said, and the guests laughed.

“I didn’t make myself known to them instead I rushed out of the apartment but not because I was freaking out over finding out about my brother's sexuality but because I’d barged in on a very private moment and I knew how embarrassed Alec would have been. Alec has always put his family and his career ahead of himself, and I worried about him not having more. Magnus coming into his life changed all that, for the first time I saw my brother truly happy, I saw my brother finally taking something for himself, and I can’t thank Magnus enough for that. Alec has found in Magnus what we all strive to find, he found the other part of his soul.”

Jace lifted his glass, “To my brothers,” he said, and everyone clapped and drank.

This time as Magnus looked out at everyone he noticed something curious. Isabelle brought her glass to her lips, but she’s didn’t drink. “Interesting,” Magnus mumbled to himself, and Alec looked at him curiously. “Watch your sister during the next toast,” Magnus whispered to Alec.

Maryse stood, smiling at Alec and Magnus before turning towards the guests.

“I am in awe of the incredible man my son had become and ashamed to admit that I little, if any hand in it. I was an absentee mother, I put my career ahead of my children and left them to be raised by my extraordinary son. Alec was mother, father and brother to his siblings, he always put his family first at the expense of his own happiness.” Maryse said her voice cracking.

“Mum,” Alec said, and Maryse just smiled at him waving him off.

“Even now, he cares more about me than himself.” She said. “I truly don’t know what I did to deserve a son such as Alec.” She said honestly.

Maryse stopped for a moment, as tears fell, composing herself.

“Sorry,” She whispered, then cleared her throat before continuing.

“When Alec told me he was bringing someone home to dinner, I was shocked. Alec never willing brought anyone home, and I felt relieved that maybe finally he’d found someone. When I saw Magnus standing beside him, I was shocked, and in that instant, I realised how truly horrible a mother I was. I didn’t know my son at all, I’d been so wrapped up in my pursuit of wealth and status that I hadn’t realised my son had been struggling with his sexuality, and all those times I had pushed clients daughters and sisters on him filled me with shame. As his mother, I should have known, or I should have at least been there enough for him to confide in me but I wasn’t.

It took me a moment to come to my senses, but when I did, I realised things had to change. I actually had met Magnus a few years earlier, he had left a lasting impression on me, and not because of his flamboyant nature or the way he dressed but because he was the first person I had ever met that was genuinely unaffected by the idea of wealth. He had come to our firm to manage his money, not for himself but for the plans he had for doing good with that money. My ex-husband thought him a fool, but I was left feeling the world needed more people like Magnus.

Magnus saved my family, he brought my family back to me before it was too late, before there was no forgiving me for my deeds, he gave me my son back, and he brought joy to all our lives. Magnus is an incredible man, and I could not wish anyone better for my son. To see them together is humbling, there is so much love, so much respect, and so much trust. They truly deserve each other, and I am proud to call them my sons.”

Jocelyn and Luke stood clapping, and soon the rest of the guests followed, everyone drank a toast as Magnus and Alec, moved to Maryse hugging her tightly. Alec let his gaze drift over to Izzy and noticed her not actually taking a sip from her glass. She was going through the motions but not drinking.

As everyone quietened down, Magnus and Alec took their seats as Raphael stood. Alec leant against Magnus and whispered. “Izzy’s not drinking, you don’t think?”

“I do think,” Magnus whispered back quickly not wanting to miss Raphael's speech.

“Anyone who knows me knows I hate talking, and I’m starting to regret going last now,” Raphael said a small grin on his face.

“Magnus Bane saved my life,” Raphael said honestly. “We were both at the same foster home, and our foster mother was the type of person who should never be around children. It was just another day, and another beating but Magnus had had enough, he rushed in to save me, and we escaped. For the first time in my life, I felt hope, hope for the future.”

“We were inseparable after that and with our histories, no one wanted to take us but that was fine with us, we were happy together at the group home, we expanded our small family, and once we were old enough we escaped that life and put it all behind us. Magnus was the person who encouraged me to find my calling, he worked crappy jobs to help me pay for school. He put us before himself every time. When things turned bad for him, it was hard on all of us because Magnus was the one that usually helped us pick up the pieces and we had no idea how to put him back together. Thankfully Magnus fell back into his love of art, he met an incredible teacher and her family, and he came back to us.”

“When Magnus’ fortunes changed, he initially wanted nothing to do with it, but we suggested options and Magnus realised what he needed to do. He decided to use that money to help kids like us, to help those in our community that just needed a break to get back on their feet. What Magnus had done is something no one can truly say thank you for, I was the first life he saved, but there have been hundreds more since.”

Magnus had tears running down his face, and Alec hugged him tightly.

“I was weary of Alec at the start because I knew more than anyone, he had the power to completely destroy Magnus. Magnus was gone the moment they met, head over heels. But getting to know Alec I realised that Magnus had really found his angel, Alec was just like Magnus, he always puts others ahead of himself, he is loyal and supportive. There is so much love there that it makes you believe that love can conquer all.”

“To the sappiest, most nauseating couple I know, Magnus and Alec,” Raphael said raising his glass.

Magnus and Alec couldn’t help gazing over at Izzy, yep there she goes again. Something was definitely up. They got up from their seats hugging Cat, Jace and Raphael tightly, before motioning for Izzy, Clary, Ragnor and Simon to join the hug. When they broke Magnus cleared his throat and asked everyone to take a seat.

“Alec and I would like to say a few words,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand.

“Firstly thank you all for coming and sharing today with us. Each and every one of you holds a special place in our hearts and having you here means the world to us.” Magnus said.

“I would especially like to thank those of you who have flown in from overseas and interstate to be here today, it took a lot of planning to get everyone here, and we are touched that you are,” Alec added.

“The first time I saw Alec, I thought he was an angel and every day I’ve spent with his since has only strengthened that belief. The Lightwoods are the most amazing family, they took me into their home and hearts and made me welcome from the start.”

“Not exactly the start, not until mum kicked Robert out,” Alec added and Magnus let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you for that correction Alexander,” Magnus said smirking at him. “As much as Maryse thinks I saved her family, they saved me too. Their love and support through a very difficult time in my life is something I couldn’t begin to repay. Isabelle, you are the sister everyone dreams of, so loving and caring and always there to lean on, Jace you are annoying as hell, but I love you anyway and Max, the little brother I’ve always wanted.

Maryse you welcomed me with open arms, you trusted me with your son, and you gave me the unconditional love of a mother that I have never truly known, I love you, mum.” Magnus said tears shining in his eyes.

“The first time I saw Magnus, I was struck at how beautiful he was and confused as to why he would be covered in glitter,” Alec said, and Magnus giggled beside him. “I’d been so good at hiding my true self from everyone that I almost had myself convinced I was straight until Magnus.”

“It was as if my whole life had been in black and white and suddenly it turned colour. Within an hour of our first dinner date, I was smitten and confessing my true feeling to him. To my great surprise, those feelings were returned, and we haven’t looked back since.”

“Meeting Magnus’ friends was nerve-wracking, I knew they were more than mere friends, they were his family and their approval was important to me. From the start Ragnor, Raphael and Cat made me feel welcome, and over time we’ve grown as close as siblings.”

“Today is not only a celebration of our love and commitment to one another, but it is also about the joining of two families into one,” Alec said emotion clouding his voice.

“Thank you to the bridal party, we couldn’t have done it without you, thank you to my mum, Victor, Jocelyn and Luke for all your help and support. Thank you to Frank, Maria and George for the incredible food and allowing us to celebrate our special night at your fabulous restaurant. If we’ve forgotten anyone, I’m sorry, but you know we appreciate all you’ve done for us, now and always.”

“We love you all,” Magnus said smiling as he pulled Alec close.

“Now if you’d all excuse us for a few moments, I want to dance with my husband,” Alec said smirking at his siblings as Alec and Magnus made their way to the dance floor.

The shocked look on the faces of Izzy, Jace and Max was priceless.

Magnus and Alec moved to the centre of the dancefloor as the lights dimmed and the music started. The strains of ‘Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by Doris Day’ filled the room and Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and they began to waltz around the dance floor effortlessly and in perfect sync, halfway through the song, their waltz turned into the rumba and Magnus and Alec couldn’t contain their laughter as they moved together. The music began to fade and ‘Sway by Dean Martin’ started up as Magnus took the lead and they moved into a tango, circling each other, eyes locked, beaming widely. They danced around the floor oblivious to everything around them. The last song change brought ‘I just can’t stop loving you by Michael Jackson’, as Magnus and Alec moved to the middle of the dance floor. Magnus and Alec stood there leaning into one another for a moment, the guests cheered as Magnus ran his hands slowly down Alec’s body sinking to kneel at his feet. Alec stepped away from Magnus slowly before reaching out to him, pulling him up effortlessly and into his arms, swinging him around before settling him beside him and launching into one the sexiest bolero dances anyone had ever seen. As Alec dipped Magnus for the final time, he followed him down, capturing his lips in a steamy kiss.

The lights were turned up a little, and the guests cheered wildly as Magnus and Alec took a bow.

“Do you know your brother could move like that?” Maryse asked Jace who was standing beside her mouth wide open.

“That was . . . That was . . . Wow,’ said Jace lost for worlds.

Giggling Magnus and Alec made their way back towards their family.

“Guys, that was incredible!” Simon exclaimed.

“We had a bit of time, we took some lessons. Well I did, Magnus was already an amazing dancer.” Alec said still smiling widely.

Alec moved to his mother offering her his hand and Magnus offered his to Cat, and they went out to the dance floor. Soon everyone was up dancing and enjoying themselves to the fullest.

Magnus and Alec were taking a break when they noticed Izzy and Simon sitting at their table looking rather solemn.

“Somethings going on,” Alec said concerned.

“Let’s go have a chat,” Magnus said taking Alec by the hand.

“Why aren’t you two out there?” Magnus asked sitting down beside Izzy. Alec took a seat beside Simon.

“My feet are actually killing me,” Izzy said. “New shoes.”

Alec looked at his sister, not quite believing her.

“You’re all out of wine,” Magnus said, let me get you another bottle.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Izzy said. “I’ve had enough I think.”

“Really?” Alec said. “Because I haven’t seen you drink anything but water all night.”

“So?” Izzy said sounding defensive. “There is no law against not drinking.”

 “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Magnus asked.

Izzy looked at Simon who just nodded. “I’m only 8 weeks, so we didn’t want to say anything yet.” She explained.

“So when’s the wedding?” Alec asked joking.

“There isn’t going to be one,” Simon said sadly. “I need some air,’ Simon jumped out of this seat and took off towards the front door.

 “Great,” Izzy said dejectedly.

“What’s going on Izzy, are you and Simon having problems?” Alec asked.

“No, at least we weren’t, everything was perfect until a few days ago.” She said tears falling. “Simon had to go a ruin everything.”

“Is it because the baby?” Magnus asked.

“Simon asked me to marry him, I said no.” She stated.

“Why?” Alec asked confused.

Izzy got defensive, she didn’t have to explain herself to her brother, “It’s my life Alec, and I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Izzy stood and walked off.

“What just happened?” Alec asked Magnus confused.

“You go after Simon, let me talk to Isabelle,” Magnus said patting his husband's arm lovingly.

“Isabelle?” Magnus said softly, finding Izzy in the corridor leading to the bathrooms.

“I’m sorry,” She said turning, tears running down her face. “Baby hormones.”

“It’s more than that, talk to me.”

“I never thought I could be happier, this baby is something we both want so much, and I love Simon so very much, but I don’t want him to want to marry me just because I’m pregnant, out of responsibility. That’s not a good enough reason and what if he ends up resenting us.”

“My dear Isabelle, I’ve known Simon for a very long time, and he would never resent you. He’s been working up the courage to ask you to marry him for the better part of this year. He’s had the ring for over 6 months.” Magnus explained.

“He has?” Izzy said through her tears, “Then why didn’t he?”

“Because he’s Simon and he overthinks things, and he still has a hard time believing that you’ve chosen him.”

“He’s an idiot.” She said laughing through her tears.

“He is, but he’s your idiot, go get him.”

Izzy hugged Magnus tightly, and they turned to head back into the restaurant in search of Simon.

Alec found Simon sitting on the footpath just outside the front door of the restaurant, sipping at a glass of whiskey. Simon hardly drank so he knew it was terrible.

“She doesn’t love me,” Simon said as Alec sat down beside him.

“Bullshit,” Alec snapped. “She wouldn’t be with you if she didn’t.”

“It’s only the baby keeping her with me.”

“You don’t know my sister as well as I thought you did if you think that statement is true.”

“Why else would she reject me?” Simon said his eyes brimming with tears.

“I don’t know, did you ask her?” Alec asked.

“No,’ Simon said sadly. “I guess I was too scared at what her answer would be.”

They sat there for a moment, Simon downed the rest of his drink and turned to Alec.

“I just want to spend the rest of my life with Izzy, I never imagined anyone as incredible as Izzy would ever be remotely interested in someone like me,” Simon said honestly.

“What do you mean someone like you?” Alec said. “Simon you are selling your self-short as per usual. You are an incredible guy, and anyone would be lucky to have you including my sister.” Alec said honestly. “I always thought that there would never be anyone good enough for Izzy, but I was wrong.”

“Are you hitting on my man?” Izzy said wiping her eyes staring down at Alec and Simon.

“What?” Alec said surprised. “No, have you seen my husband, no offence Simon.”

Magnus giggled beside Izzy, offering his hand to Alec as he moved to stand.

“Get up here,” Izzy said to Simon. “If I get down there I won’t be able to get up.” She smiled at him, and Simon felt a glimmer of hope in his heart.

“Izzy . . .” Simon started to say, but Izzy cut him off with a kiss.

“Me first OK?” She said once their lips parted.

“I was irrational, I convinced myself that the only reason you asked me to marry you was that I was pregnant, but I know now that you’ve wanted to ask for months.” She said.

“I have,” Simon said. “I kept losing my nerve.”

“Why? You know how much I love you and I wanted to say yes so badly when you asked but I couldn’t, I didn’t want to turn into one of those women who traps a man into marriage.”

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you could never be that sort of woman,” Simon said taking her hands in his. “I want to marry you baby or no baby, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Ask me again,” Izzy said in barely a whisper, and Simon’s eyes lit up.

“Isabelle . .” Simon started, and Alec cleared his throat. Simon looked at Alec and Alec motioned for him to kneel. “Oh right,” Simon said taking a knee.

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. “That wasn’t necessary, we’re not all as old-fashioned as you.”

“It’s not old-fashioned, it’s romantic.” Alec protested.

“Maybe we should let Simon continue?” Magnus interrupted the squabbling siblings.

“Thank you Magnus,” Simon said smiling at him.

“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I love you with all that I am, and I offer all that I have, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Simon asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

“Yes, Simon yes. I love you so much,” Izzy pulled Simon up and kissed him fiercely.

“Awwww,” Alec and Magnus said behind them.

“You had the ring with you all this time?” Izzy asked opening the box.

“I’ve been carrying it everywhere for the last 3 months,” Simon admitted.

Izzy gasped as she looked at the ring. It was stunning. The ring was white gold with a princess cut solitaire emerald in its centre and accented with princess cut diamonds on either side, the band had elegant cutwork giving it an almost braided look.

“Simon, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Izzy said finding it hard to find the right words.

“It pales compared to you. I had the idea because I know how much you love Emeralds and Clary helped me design it, it was made by the same person who made Magnus and Alec’s wedding bands.”

Simon took the box back from Izzy and carefully removed the ring from the box before placing it on her finger.

“We’re engaged,” Izzy screamed excitedly.

“We’re having a baby,” laughed Simon.

“We need to go tell my mum,” Izzy said and dragged Simon inside.

Magnus and Alec watched them go smiling.

“Can we stay out here for a moment longer?” Alec asked.

“Of course Angel.” Magnus said snuggling in close.

“I’m glad they worked it out,” Alec said.

“I never had a doubt they would,” Magnus said. “They are made for each other.”

“Just like us,” Alec said before kissing Magnus sweetly.

“We’re going to be uncles,” Magnus said excitedly.

“We are,” Alec smiled at him but Magnus noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What is it darling?” Magnus asked.

“Sometimes I envy straight couples,” Alec said. “The whole starting a family thing is so much easier.”

“True,” Magnus said. “We will get our family Alexander, I promise you.”

“I know,” Alec said. “And I know we just got married and all that but I feel that I might want to start thinking about it sooner rather than later.”

“Alexander, you know we’re on the same page here, I’m ready if you are, we can start the process as soon as we get back from Australia.”

“Really?” Alec said. “You don’t want to wait?”

“Alexander, we’ve been living together for 2 years, we don’t have any adjustments to make, we’re happy and settled, so why not?”

“Why not,” Alec beamed at his husband.

“I don’t think I can say I love you to you enough.”

“Good because I never tire hearing it.”

They were kissing, wrapped around each other when Jace stuck his head out the door.

“Simon knocked up Izzy, but he’s marrying her, so we don’t have to kill him,” Jace joked.

“Glad to hear it,’ Magnus said. “I don’t know where I’d find another accountant that would be willing to work nights.” He laughed.

Alec and Magnus re-joined the party, and they danced away until the early hours.

At 3 am, they fell into bed together, opting to spend their first night as a married couple in their own bed. They weren’t leaving for their honeymoon for another week. They wanted to spend some time with their family and friends before they left. They were going to be gone for almost 3 months, having planned a trip travelling around Australia.

“Good night Mr Lightwood-Bane, I love you,” Magnus said kissing Alec sweetly.

“Good night Mr Lightwood-Bane, I love you too,” Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing him again.


	42. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' dreams of a family finally come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So here it is, the last chapter of Flames. I have to admit I procrastinated a lot writing and editing this chapter because I really didn't want it to be over, but as they say, 'All good things must come to an end.' I'm going to miss these versions of Alec and Magnus, they have really made a special placed in my heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the epilogue and I want to thank you all so very much from the bottom of my heart for the incredible support you have all shown me. You're all so wonderful and I hope that you'll enjoy my new fics as much as you have enjoyed Flames. 
> 
> Oh, and I really have no idea about how adoptions work in the USA, I've written from my knowledge of adoption here in Australia!
> 
> Below is a link to the project I've mentioned that I'm starting very soon. Please check it out as I would love your help and input. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291037
> 
> Big hugs to you all, you are all amazing!
> 
> PS: Dear Melanie+Le+Grove, I have loved reading your comments on Flames, chapter by chapter, they really had me reliving the story all over again. Thank you so very much for your kind words, its wonderful readers like yourself that make me want to write and write. (PS I hope you see this and I've beaten you to the punch because I know you're up to this chapter!

Alec made his way into the apartment as quietly as possible, just on the off chance that Magnus had gone to bed. It had been a very long shift, and his back ached. He toed off his boots at the door and hung up his coat before walking into the lounge area. He couldn’t help smiling at his boys, there lay Magnus on the couch, iPad in hand, headphones in, Chairman laying on his tummy, humming away.

Magnus noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and he lifted his head to see Alec standing there smiling at him. He glanced at the time on his iPad, Alec was early, it was only 4.30 am.

Magnus moved quickly much to the annoyance of Chairman, meeting Alec halfway, throwing his arms around his husband before kissing him passionately.

“You smell,” Magnus said breaking the kiss.

“Well that’s a fine hello,” Alec laughed.

“The kiss was hello Angel,” Magnus said. “Didn’t you shower?”

“I did, but the smell seems to be lingering,” Alec said. “Grease fires are the worst.”

“You’re home early,” Magnus added.

“I am, it was a long shift, Luke let a few of us go home early. I’m exhausted.” Alec explained.

“Why don’t you jump in the shower while I lock up?” Magnus said.

“OK,” Alec replied a little disappointed.

Alec made his way into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and placing them in the basket just for his work gear. He stepped into the shower and took a moment to adjust the water before stepping under the spray.

Alec was standing under the spray, eyes closed, letting the water flow over him when he heard the door to the shower open and felt a slight breeze.

“I thought you were going to let me shower on my own,” Alec said not opening his eyes.

“Never,” Magnus said moving in close. “When I said I do, I promised that you would never have to shower alone again.”

“I don’t remember that in your wedding vows,” Alec laughed.

“It was implied, I’ll make sure to add it when we renew our vows in 20 years,” Magnus said kissing along Alec’s jaw.

Alec opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. “You really are extraordinarily beautiful.”

Magnus blushed slightly. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Magnus reached for the shampoo and got Alec to turn around, he proceeded to wash and condition his hair before reaching for the body wash.

“Later,” Alec said stopping him. “Let me wash your hair.”

Alec poured some shampoo into his hand, and gently massaged it into Magnus' hair, after getting Magnus to rinse, he added conditioner.

“We use the same shampoo and conditioner, and yet your hair is so much softer than mine,” Alec said running his fingers through Magnus’ locks.

Magnus just smirked at his husband and grabbed the body wash. Magnus took his time washing every inch of Alec, by the time he was finished, Alec was hard and wanting.

“Looks like you’re not as tired as you thought,” Magnus teased, giving Alec’s cock a playful tug.

“Maybe not,” Alec chuckled.

“Mmmm,” Magnus said pressing himself against Alec.

“Your turn,” Alec said grabbing the sponge and body wash. He slowly ran the sponge over Magnus’ body, paying extra attention to his hard nipples but ignoring his cock.

“You’re a tease,” Magnus groaned, and Alec laughed.

“I am, and you love it.”

“I do,” Magnus giggled.

Alec pulled Magnus close and ran the sponge over the swell of his ass before slipping it between his cheeks. Magnus instantly knew what Alec had in mind, and he spread his legs a little wider.

Magnus moaned as he heard the sponge hit the floor of the shower and he felt Alec’s fingers sliding between his cheeks. He stepped in closer to Alec, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as Alec’s fingers pressed into him.

Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips as Alec’s fingers worked him open, he loved the feel of Alec’s thick fingers inside him, but he needed more.

“Angel, please.” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips.

Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips. He moved his hands to Magnus’ shoulders and then slid them down his back, stopping on his ass. He massaged the cheeks for a moment, before sliding his hands a little further down and moved to pick Magnus up. Magnus leaned into Alec and allowed Alec to slip his hands under his ass lifting him.

Stepping forward Alec pressed Magnus against the wall of the shower and Magnus wrapped his legs tightly around Alec. After a little adjustment of their position, Magnus could feel the head of Alec’s cock, teasing his hole and he moaned in frustration.

“Please Alexander, I need you now.”

Alec took Magnus’ lips in another kiss, sliding his tongue into Magnus’ mouth as he pushed into his body. “So warm, so tight.” Alec moaned as he buried himself deep.

Magnus moaned loudly as he felt Alec stretch and fill him. Pushing back against the wall, he arched his back slightly adjusting the angle as Alec thrust forward. Magnus gasped as Alec hit his prostate straight on.

“Yes Angel, just like that,” Magnus begged, and Alec started thrusting, hard and fast into his husband. Magnus moved his hands from around Alec’s neck to his hair, gripping it tightly as Alec thrust into him over and over. He was grateful for the solid wall behind him, helping to keep him upright.

“You feel so good,” Alec murmured. “I’m not going to last long.”

Magnus let one of his hands sliding down to his cock, gripping himself firmly, stroking in time to Alec’s thrusts.

“Come with me Alexander,” Magnus moaned, Alec’s thrusts began to become erratic. They came hard together, kissing passionately, only breaking from their kiss to take a breath.

“I love you,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“I love you too,” Magnus said as he slowly unwrapped his legs from around Alec’s waist and Alec lowered him to the tiled floor.

Magnus winced a little and Alec looked at him in concern.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” Alec asked.

“No darling, it’s actually my back, not my ass that hurts.” Magnus smiled at him. “We need softer tiles.”

Alec let out a loud laugh and pulled Magnus close.

They cleaned each other and rinsed off, before getting out of the shower. Drying off they didn’t bother with clothes as they made their way to bed.

Alec lay on his back, pulling Magnus close. Magnus put his head on Alec’s chest and snuggled as close as possible.

“Did you have a good night?” Alec asked.

“It was very productive,” Magnus said smiling. “I finished my designs for the Jade Wolf.”

“That’s great, didn’t take you all that long.”

Magnus had recently been commissioned to design not only the furniture but the entire interior of a new Chinese restaurant that was opening. It was an incredible opportunity for his company.

“If things keep going as they are, we might have to actually hire someone to help out,” Magnus said proudly.

“Have I told you how proud I am of you?” Alec said.

“You have, you are my biggest fan after all,” Magnus said giggling.

Alec shifted to kiss Magnus sweetly. “I love you husband.”

Magnus let out a content sigh, “I never tire of hearing you call me that.”

“Good.”

“I love you too Angel.”

Alec shifted and moved to his side, Magnus moved to lay on his side too, and they snuggled close. Alec’s hands moved over Magnus back lazily as he moved in for another kiss. Their sweet kisses soon became more passionate, and Magnus soon found himself on his back, Alec on top of him.

“I thought you were tired?” Magnus giggled.

“I am, but my cock didn’t get the memo,” Alec joked.

“Want me to lend you a hand?” Magnus asked amused.

“I’d rather ride you,” Alec said shifting on top of Magnus, grinding his hard cock against Magnus’.

Despite not being so shy anymore to ask for what he wanted in bed, Alec still couldn’t help the blush that took over his skin. Magnus smiled up at him.

“You’re adorable when you blush Angel,” He said before pulling him down into a kiss.

Alec felt Magnus’ hands roam over his body and settle on his ass.

“So that’s a yes then?” Alec giggled.

“It’s always a yes as far as you’re concerned, any which way you like Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec blushed deeper.

Magnus groaned and reached for his phone, who the hell was ringing them at 8.30 am on a Saturday. After a second round they’d drifted off to sleep somewhere around 6.30 am.

“Hello,” Magus said a little groggy.

“Sorry for calling so early Mr Lightwood-Bane,” A voice said. “It’s Amanda Anderson.”

Magnus was instantly awake. Amanda Anderson was their case manager at the adoption agency they had joined.

“It’s perfectly OK Amanda,” Magnus said. Alec stirred beside him, blinking up at him. Magnus mouthed Adoption Agency, and Alec moved to sit up.

“We know that Alec and yourself have your heart set on a baby, but we have a little boy, he’s 18 months old, his parents were killed in a car accident, and he has no other family, we were hoping you’d like to meet him.”

Magnus didn’t even need to think about it or ask Alec. It had been a little over a year since they’d joined the agency, they’d done all the training and undergone the home study. They’d known the wait for a baby was long, but they had also told the agency they’d consider an older child too.

“Definitely,” Magnus said smiling at Alec. “We would love to meet him.”

“Great, would 1 pm today be suitable?” She asked.

“Yes of course,” Magnus said.

“I’ll text you the address, and we will see you at 1.”

“Thank you so much Amanda,” Magnus said hanging up.

Alec looked at Magnus expectantly.

“It’s not a baby, it’s a little boy he’s 18 months old, he’s an orphan, his parents were killed in a car accident, and he has no other family. We can go meet him at 1 today.”

Alec almost jumped for joy, he flung himself a Magnus, knocking the breath out of him.

Magus gasped, and Alec realised he was a little too enthusiastic.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Magnus.” He said pulling Magnus up from the mattress.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “Just don’t try that with our son.”

“Our son,” Alec parroted. “By the end of today, we might have a son.”

Magnus kissed Alec breathless.

“We should get some sleep,” Alec said eventually.

“We should, I don’t want to look like death when we meet our son for the first time.”

As Alec and Magnus walked up the steps of the group home, they were both bundles of nerves. Magnus even more so because he’d spent too many years living in places like this when he was a child. They had been waiting for this day for so long, it felt surreal. They both knew they were going to love the little boy no matter what, they just hoped he would love them too.

Alec knocked and held Magnus’ hand tightly.

A large woman with messy hair opened the door and smiled at them widely.

“You must be Alec and Magnus,” She opened the door wider. “Please come in, I’m Miriam, I’m the home manager.” She explained.

“Amanda is just in my office,” She turned, and Alec and Magnus followed.

Amanda was sitting at the desk, typing away on her laptop, she looked up when they walked in and smiled at them.

“Thanks for coming down,” she said. “Take a seat.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” Miriam asked.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Alec said politely.

“Me too,’ Magnus said smiling.

“As I mentioned on the phone, Max is 18 months old, sadly his parents were killed in a hit and run 2 weeks ago. Little Max was in the car with them, but the baby seat protected him, he escaped the accident with only a broken arm and a few bruises.”

“That’s heartbreaking,” Magnus said feeling terrible for the child.

“Would you like to meet him?” Amanda asked.

“Yes, Please.” Alec and Magnus said in unison.

Alec looked down at the little boy sleeping soundly in the cot. The cast on his arm looked huge compared to the rest of his body. He had a mess of dark hair and pale skin. Magnus couldn’t help but think he could pass for Alec’s child.

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand tightly as the little boy stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at them, he had amazing blue eyes. Magnus knew there was no way they could say no, this little boy was going to be theirs.

Max looked up at them for a moment and then smiled, he wriggled around in his cot, trying to sit up but having trouble because of his cast.

“Can I?” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Amanda smiled at him.

Alec helped Max sit up, and when Max made grabby hands for him, he lifted him out of the cot.

Max looked up at Alec and then at Magnus, he seemed fascinated by Magnus’ necklaces.

“Pretty,” Max said reaching for Magnus.

Alec passed him over, and Magnus smiled down at him. Max touched Magnus’ face and repeated his words.

Alec’s heart did a flip-flop. “I think he means you, not the necklaces.”

“Max is quite talkative, he’s already stringing words together, and he’s a bright little one,” Amanda said.

“How long is he in the cast?” Magnus asked.

“At least another 4 weeks, he’ll need another X-ray then to confirm he’s healing OK,” Amanda explained.

“So Max has no family at all?” Alec asked.

“Max’s father Michael was an only child and was raised by his maternal grandmother Matilda after his parents died. She’s in her 80’s and is suffering from Alzheimer’s, she can’t care for a child. He has no other family that we can find.”

“Max’s mother, Mary grew up in foster care, her parents are both recorded as being deceased, and she also has no other family on record.”

“We’ve tried talking to Matilda, but she doesn’t quite understand what’s going on and keeps asking when Michael will be home from school,” Amanda said sadly. “Social services in the process of making arrangements for Matilda’s care.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“Michael and Mary were paying for the facility that Matilda is living in, her social benefits don’t come close to covering those costs, and they will need to have her moved sadly.”

“They will do no such thing,” Magnus said outraged. “We will cover those costs, that’s our son’s great-grandmother.”

Alec beamed at Magnus, he’d just called Max their son.

“I can give you the number of the case manager,” Amanda said not surprised by Magnus’ offer. She knew that Magnus and Alec were quite well off, their life had been put under a microscope when they had applied to adopt and she knew of their generous nature.

There was a muffled noise and two little legs poked out from under the cot. Surprised Alec knelt down to look under the cot where he found little boy looking up at him fearfully. He had dark hair, olive skin and soulful brown eyes.

“Hey, it’s OK, you can come out. I’m Alec,” Alec said offering the boy his hand.

“Oh,” Amanda said surprised to see the child.

The little boy gave Alec his hand and let Alec pull him out from under the cot. He scowled up at Magnus who was holding Max tightly. Max giggled when he saw the little boy and wanted to be put down. The instant he reached the floor, the two little boys cuddled tightly.

“Raf,” Max giggled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was in here, but I’m not surprised,” Amanda said. “Rafael and Max have gotten very close.”

“Seems like it,” Alec said smiling at the boys.

“Rafael watches over Max, he’s very protective of him,” Amanda said. “Rafael and Max spend all their time together. We always find Rafael in here with Max.”

“What’s Rafael’s story?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Rafael’s been with us for about 6 months. He was found in an abandoned house that was being used as a squat. He was found with his mother, and a baby we assume was his little brother. They’d all ingested poison, but Rafael had thrown up, that saved his life, his mother and brother didn’t make it.” She explained. “From what we can find, they were illegals, we have no idea where they were from, no documents were found and no one the policed talked to could tell them anything.” She said sadly. “We only know Rafael’s name because it was written in the jacket he was wearing, and he reacts to the name when called.”

 “How old is he?” Magnus asked.

“The doctors tell us he’s about 42 months, so three and a half,” Amanda said. “It’s been hard trying to place him in a home.”

“Why?” Alec said annoyed.

“He can’t be formally adopted as yet, not until the police have exhausted all their options to find his home and family.” Amanda sighed. “The foster system is overburdened with children that need homes.”

Magnus looked down at the two boys, and his heart swelled, they were sitting together giggling and playing with a little car. A thought flew into his head, and he knew it was crazy, but he really couldn’t shake it.

“Can you excuse us for a moment,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec by the arm and dragging him from the room.

“I know we discussed one child but . . .” Magnus said looking at Alec nervously.

“Really?” Alec said surprised. “Are you sure?”

They knew that having a child would put more of a burden on Magnus than it would on Alec since Alec worked nights. Alec had offered to change his shift, to find a position on days but Magnus had refused to let him do so. Magnus knew that if he needed help, he’d always have it from their family and friends so it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship.

“Did you see them together?” Magnus said tears glistening in his eyes. “We can’t separate them. It can’t be that much harder raising two children, and we have always discussed wanting more than one child. We could always hire a housekeeper to help.”

Alec looked at his husband for a moment before pulling him close. “I love you so much,” He said.

“I love you too,” Magnus said tears falling. Alec couldn’t help tearing up too.

They held each other for another few moments before pulling apart and composing themselves.

“Right, let’s go and organise to take our sons home.”

They walked back into the room, and Amanda looked at them uncertainty on her face.

“Is there a problem?” She asked.

“No, not at all,” Magnus said. “What would it take for us to foster Rafael?”

Amanda looked at them confused. “Instead of adopting Max?”

“No,” Alec said a little too loudly. “As well as adopting Max.”

“We want both of them,” Magnus said matter of factly.

Amanda looked at them in shock for a moment and then smiled widely. “It wouldn’t take much at all.” She said happily.

“Well then let’s get started on the paperwork,” Magnus said happily. “We would like to formally adopt Rafael of course once we’re able.”

Alec knelt down next to the boys and smiled at them.

“Would you like to come home with us?” He asked shyly.

The children looked at Alec confused, not quite understanding him.

Magnus knelt down, “We want you to come and live with us?” Magnus said.

Rafael smiled and motioned to Max and then back to himself.

“Yes, both of you,” Alec explained.

Rafael moved closer to Alec, and before he knew it, the little boy had wrapped his arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly. Alec could feel his breath, and a moment later he heard a very soft voice say, brothers.

Amanda gasped. “Did he just talk to you?”

“He said brothers.”

“Oh my god,” Amanda said rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused Alec and Magnus behind.

A few moments later she returned with Miriam.

“He spoke?” Miriam asked.

“He did,” Alec said confused

“I’ve been working with him for months, and he’s never said a word.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“He doesn’t talk,” Amanda explained. “At first it was thought maybe he didn’t speak English, but he understands everything said to him so he must. We’ve tried talking to him in other languages, but he still hasn’t said a word. He’s been checked out thoroughly, and the doctors tell us there is no physical reason for him not talking.”

“We assumed it was from the shock of losing his family,’ Miriam explained.

“I didn’t mention it before because I never expected you to be interested in adopting two children.”

Miriam looked at Amanda and then back at Alec and Magnus.

“You want to adopt them both?” She asked hopefully.

“We do,” Magus said beaming. “We couldn’t bear to separate them.”

“I told you today was going to be a wonderful day,” Miriam laughed.

“It’s time for these two little ones to have an afternoon snack, all the other kids are in the dining room,” Miriam said. “I’ll take them to eat while you go through the paperwork etc.”

Rafael seemed reluctant to let go of Alec, but he did when Alec explained they weren’t going anywhere.

“We’re just going to talk to Amanda here, you go and take care of Max and get something yummy in your tummy,” Alec said to him.

“We won’t be far, I promise,” Magnus said giving both little boys a hug.

They returned to the office they’d found Amanda in earlier, and everyone took a seat.

“Usually we’d organise a few pre-placement visits before we release the children into your care but as you know, this group home facility is overflowing with children, and as your home study assessor I’ve flagged you for immediate adoption,” Amanda said smiling.

“I know you have a room set up with a cot, but now that you’ll be taking both Rafael and Max home, I assume you’ll need more time to get everything set up.”

“I assume Rafael sleeps in a toddler bed?” Magnus inquired.

“He does,” Amanda said.

“We have a toddler bed, I had it made when I got the cot made, I wanted to ensure I could get the same timber, it’s flat packed and in my storage space. It wouldn’t take us more than an hour to get it set up. They can share a room can’t they?” Magnus asked.

Magnus had, of course, designed all the furniture in the bedroom they’d set up, he’d loved designing it all and had spent hours online, chatting to mothers about what features were best in a cot, change table etc. Everyone who saw the furniture raved about it, and guys at Polytech had suggested that Magnus release it as a range. According to Paul, they’d make a killing.

“Of course they can, in fact, it might be preferable for the time being, until they adjust.”

“For the first month, I will be conducting home visits twice a week, and after that, it will be weekly for 2 months and then every 2 weeks until about 6 months. Of course, you can call me with any issues at any time as well.” Amanda explained.

“After the 6-month mark, we can finalise the adoption. Hopefully we’ll be able to apply to adopt both children at the same time. We will file a petition with the Probate court, and a judge will set a hearing date. This usually within about 3 months from the petition date but it can sometimes be sooner or take a little longer. Once the adoption is approved, Max and Rafael’s original birth certificates will be sealed, and they will be issued with new birth certificates reflecting you as their parents.”

“Does Rafael have a birth certificate?” Alec asked.

“Not exactly, we have what we call a record of birth, it’s a little different since we don’t have the exact details and Rafael is too young to supply any. It’s a little complicated, but that’s not anything you’ll need to worry about that’s my headache.” She said smiling.

“Does he have a birthdate?” Magnus asked.

“Well no, but if you work backwards from 42 months, it would be roughly the end of August.” She explained. “Max’s birthday is August 29th.”

“Could we make Rafael’s birthday the same day?” Alec asked.

“Unless we find out otherwise, I don’t see why not.” Amanda smiled making a note in her file.

They spent another hour filling in documents and getting everything settled. It was during that time that it occurred to Alec that they’d need to organise two child car seats. Amanda gave them the number of a car service that specialised in travel with children and kindly volunteered to drive Alec’s car back to their apartment.

By 5 pm, they were walking into their apartment with two children in tow. Rafael had very little in the way of belongs, Max, on the other hand, had a few suitcases. Alec knew that Magnus would definitely want to take the boys shopping for new clothes. Amanda stayed for an hour or so, while Alec and Magus showed the boys around the apartment, introduced them to Chairman and showed them the garden up on the roof. It didn’t take long for her to realise the children would be fine, she was surprised how happy they both seemed and how attached they were to Alec and Magnus already, she left their apartment feeling amazing at having brought this little family together.

The boys were playing in the lounge room with Chairman, holding up cat toys and watching the cat paw at them, then giggling together. Magnus and Alec sat watching them, unable to wipe the grin off their faces.

“We really should call our family,” Alec said finally.

Their first call was to Maryse. Maryse was overjoyed, screaming so loud she almost deafened them both.

“You do realise that your children are named after your brothers.” She said after calming down.

Alec and Magnus laughed, the thought hadn’t occurred to them, it had all been a whirlwind since they’d decided to adopt both boys. Of course, Max and Raphael were very quick to mention it when they heard the boys’ names.

“It’s just coincidence,” Alec said.

“Nope, it’s fate,” Max said laughing.

Everyone was extremely excited for them, both Cat and Izzy burst into tears when they heard the news. Everyone wanted to come over right away and meet the new additions to the family, but Alec and Magnus didn’t want to overwhelm the boys. They promised they’d get everyone over during the week to meet them and have an official welcome party later on. Maryse was the only family member they allowed to visit that night. She was happily feeding the children dinner while Alec and Magnus got the room and bed set up for Rafael.

When Alec and Magnus walked into the dining room, they found Maryse sitting on a chair between the boys helping both of them eating. All three were giggling happily. Alec felt his heart flutter as he watched his mother with their sons. Their sons, it was still sinking in. Alec felt Magnus’ fingers threading through his own.

“Never thought I could be happier than we already were but it seems I’ve been proven wrong,” Magnus whispered.

Maryse noticed their audience and looked at them smiling. “They love potatoes,” She said smiling. “We’re working on the other veggies. They pretty much inhaled the chicken.”

They had thrown together a simple dinner of steamed veggies, baked potatoes and grilled chicken breast fillets. According to Miriam and Amanda, the boys weren’t very picky about their foods.

After dinner Maryse said her goodbyes, promising the see the boys real soon. They both hugged her tightly, and Alec noticed the tears glistening in his mother’s eyes.

“I’m so happy for you both,” She said kissing her son goodbye.

They put the boys to bed at about 9.30, and when they checked on them at 10.00 they found Rafael had climbed into the cot to be with Max, they were sleeping snuggled close. Magnus couldn’t help taking a photo and posting it to his Instagram account. Showing the world their beautiful children.

Both boys were up bright and early Sunday morning. Alec made pancakes while Magnus got them changed. As they sat and ate breakfast, Alec and Magnus made a list of things they’d need to get. Their first priority was to get child car seats installed. Thankfully the local baby store had an installer onsite. Alec drove the car there while Magnus went with the boys using the car service Amanda had recommended.

They were able to stock up on diapers for Max as well as loads of other child products. By the time they’d left the store, the boot of Alec’s car was almost full, and they hadn’t even purchased any clothes or groceries yet.

At the clothing store, Rafael looked around in wonder, it was as if he’d never seen inside a department store before. Alec and Magnus explained they wanted to get the boys new clothes and Rafael beamed at them.

Alec couldn’t help but smile widely as Magnus and Rafael went from rack to rack, picking items, it seemed that Magnus may have found himself a shopping buddy, Rafael loved fashion and according to Magnus had extraordinary taste. Max, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind, he spent most of the time jumping around and climbing all over Alec.

At the grocery store, they put both boys into the trolley as the zoomed around, Alec tried hard to only choose healthy food options, but every time he looked into the trolley something extra had been added, cookies, chocolates, ice cream and very sugary cereal. Magnus just smirked at him, and the boys giggled.

By the time they got home, it was almost 1pm, and they still hadn’t had lunch.

“What do you say to grabbing lunch at Franks?” Alec asked as they were putting away the groceries.

“I’d say yes,” Magnus said happily. “Afterwards there is one more store I’d like to visit.”

“Surely we’re bought enough for one day,” Alec laughed.

“Not quite Alexander,” Magnus giggled.

“So what store?”

“You’ll see,” Magnus smirked.

Alec and Magnus explained to the boys they were going out for lunch, and the boys looked excited. Once they got to Franks, Maria met them at reception and burst into tears when she saw the two little angels.

“I’m so happy for you both,” She said, kneeling down. “I’m Maria,” She said sweetly. “A friend of your daddies.”

“Dada,” Max giggled pointing at Alec.

“Papa,” Rafael whispered pointing at Magnus.

Maria pulled them into a hug, and the boys yelped slightly not expecting affection.

Maria led them to their usual table, and a busboy was busily adding to highchairs for the kids. Technically Rafael didn’t need one, but he liked sitting up high alongside Max.

“Seems the boys have decided on what they’ll be calling us,” Magnus said his heart swelling with love.

“So it seems,” Alec beamed at them. “You don’t mind being Papa?”

“Of course not Alexander, not if that’s what they want to call me.”

Alec ordered the boys plain pasta, not sure if they’d eat something with a sauce, kids could be fussy he’d read. Alec and Magnus both ordered Ravioli and ended up sharing with the boys. Seems their children had huge appetites.

“Well I don’t think we have an issue with sauce,” Magnus said laughing.

“Nope,” Alec smiled as he took in their little faces covered in it.

“We’ll soon figure out what they do and don’t like to eat,” Alec said. “Thankfully they don’t have any allergies.”

After lunch, Magnus suggested they walk, as the store he wanted to visit wasn’t too far. The boys were both looking tired, so they carried them. Alec couldn’t help the smile on his face widening when he realised where they were going.

Alec had passed this store so many time, going in a few times to pick up a few items for Max, it was a kid’s bookstore. They had an extensive selection of comics, games and toys too. It was like kiddie heaven.

They browsed the shelves picking up a few items, Magnus actually had a list of books he wanted to get. They also picked up a few puzzles, jigsaws, games, Junior Lego and a stuffed toy for each of them. Max had chosen a giant blue dragon, and Rafael had gone for a giant green dinosaur.

“Do you think we’re spoiling them?” Alec asked as he looked at the stash on the counter.

“Maybe a little bit but it’s not like we’re going to be buying them so much every week Angel,” Magnus explained.

“True,” Alec said smiling.

“I do have an idea for their birthday though,” Magnus said. “But let’s discuss that when little ears aren’t around.”

Over the next week, each night, they had a different visitor. The boys loving the attention. The boys took an instant shine to Madzie, who in return went into big sister mode, it was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. Anabelle, Izzy and Simon’s little daughter just cooed at her cousins happily from her rocker. She was almost 8 months old and growing fast. Rafael sat next to her for over an hour keeping her amused.

“He’s quite the protector isn’t he?” Simon said.

“Yes, takes after his daddy,” Magnus beamed.

“Max is a talker, he’s very outgoing,” Izzy said bouncing him on her knee.

“Takes after Magnus,” Alec said smiling widely.

“He does, though he hated clothes shopping,” Magnus said sadly.

“But Rafael loved it,” Alec added.

“And he has wonderful taste, we have another shopping partner,” Magnus said smiling at Izzy.

“You can never have enough shopping buddies,” She said beaming.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Izzy said her emotions getting the better of her. “They are so wonderful.”

“Thanks, Izzy, we can’t be happier, Rafael’s status is still up in the air, but we’ll worry about what happens if they find any family when or if it does.”

“I’m not worried,” Magnus said.

“It will all work out, I know it,” Izzy said tears flowing.

“Wow, does the baby hormone thing ever go away?” Alec joked, and Izzy and Simon froze for a moment.

Magnus noticed their reactions and knew instantly what was going on.

“So when are you due?” Magnus asked, and Simon burst into nervous laughter.

“You know how they say you can’t get pregnant when you’re breastfeeding, it’s a myth.” Izzy giggled.

“Iz, you should have known better.” Alec scolded.

“Of course I did, but it’s funnier telling that story. We didn’t want to have too much of an age difference between our kids. I want them to grow up to be best friends like we did.” She explained.

Alec nodded knowing precisely what Izzy meant.

“I’m only 4 weeks gone. You can’t tell anyone,” Izzy said. “I was supposed to go back to work in a couple of months, but I won’t be able to, I need to talk to them first.”

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant again,” Alec said smiling widely.

“Tell them the rest,” Simon said smiling proudly.

“I’ve been thinking of going back to school, actually getting my medical degree.”

“That’s wonderful Isabelle,” Magnus said.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Magnus and Alec said moving to hug Izzy.

“I really want a little boy, but Simon wants another girl.” She said smiling.

“I’m just getting the hang of being a little girls dad,” Simon explained. “Thought it would be earlier but honestly I don’t care as long as the baby’s healthy.”

It only took a week for Alec, Magnus and the kids to fall into a routine. Alec and Magnus were lucky because both boys were very well behaved and slept well during the night. Alec was able to take 6 weeks parental leave thanks to Luke, which gave them time to adjust before he had to start his shift. They’d already explained to the boys that some night Alec would have to go to work.

A month after the boys moved in, true to their word, Alec and Magnus threw a huge party, inviting all their friends and family to meet their children. Rafael was opening up more and more, and Alec was able to find out that his family were from El Salvador. They passed along that information to the police handling his case, and so far they hadn’t had a response from the El Salvadorian authorities.

“So we have an announcement,” Izzy said as everyone was sitting down to eat.

“You’re pregnant,” Jace said laughing, and Izzy scowled at him.

“Oh shit, you are! Sorry, Izzy.” Jace said not having meant to steal her moment.

“I’m pregnant, 2 months.” She said smiling happily.

It was congratulations all around, and Jace found himself joking with Simon. “Will you keep it in your pants, Simon, stop knocking up my sister!”

“Maybe you should make an honest woman out of Clary and start making your own babies,” Simon said teasingly, and Jace smiled widely at him.

“Actually,” Jace said getting everyone’s attention. He pulled Clary close, and Clary held up her hand, showing off her engagement ring. She’s been hiding the ring all afternoon.

“We’re engaged,” They yelled, and everyone cheered.

“Finally,” Magnus said looking at the ring. “I’m happy for you Biscuit.”

“Thank you, Magnus, you should have seen how nervous Jace was as he asked my dad for permission,” Clary said smiling widely.

“Huh,” Magnus huffed amused. “And he calls Alec old-fashioned.”

“I thought it was so adorable,” Clary said.

“It is, I’m only teasing,” Magnus said hugging her tightly.

“We were hoping, if it’s OK with you and Alec, that we could get married here,” Clary said nervously.

“Of course it is Biscuit,” Magnus beamed at her. “I can recommend a great celebrant.”

“Thank you, I know how special this place is to you both,” Clary said.

“It’s sharing it with our family that makes it so special,” He told her honestly.

Alec and Magnus sat on a bench and watched their sons running around the garden with Madzie. Their family was spread out throughout the garden laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves.

“I was thinking, we should get the boys a playground for their birthday,” Magnus said.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Alec smiled at his husband.

“I saw a wonderful one at Costco, two swings, two slides, and double story cubby house.”

“They’ll love it,” Alec said leaning his head on his husband's shoulder sighing happily.

“Happy?” Magnus asked.

“So happy,” Alec said lifting his head to kiss Magnus sweetly.

Life was good, this was what happily ever after felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new project, I would love your input and help with it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291037


End file.
